Harry Potter et le secret du monastère
by kuroi sekai
Summary: TRAD Harry est sur le point de découvrir qu'il existe des dangers pires que Voldemort et que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. SLASH HD
1. Prologue

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Février 2002

Harry Potter se réveilla quelques minutes avant que le réveil ne sonnât avec une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et l'obscurité était complète. Le bras de Ginny Weasley –Ginny Potter en réalité depuis huit mois-, lui entourait la taille et son corps chaud serré contre le sien était agréable en ce jour qui s'annonçait froid.

Tandis qu'il profitait de ces derniers moments de paix, son esprit s'était déjà tourné vers la mission qui l'attendait ce matin. Lui, Ron Weasley et Martin Burke, un Auror plus vieux qu'eux de vingt ans, allaient transférer Draco Malfoy, ex-camarade de classe et ennemi juré, d'Azkaban au Magenmagot pour le verdict de son procès. Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur. Il portait la Marque des Ténèbres tout comme les preuves de ses multiples crimes pendant la guerre étaient irréfutables : ils l'avaient capturés trois mois plus tôt et sa baguette était pleine de résidus de Doloris. Il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy, un des adjoints de Voldemort. Ses chances, réellement, étaient moindres.

Harry avait toujours détesté Draco Malfoy mais il ne ressentait aucune joie devant ce qui attendait ce dernier. Le Baiser du Détraqueur était un châtiment répugnant. Les magiciens qui avaient été élevés parmi les Moldus, comme lui ou son amie Hermione, trouvaient ce baiser inhumain, une honte pour leur monde. Après la guerre et la défaite de Voldemort, il avait vu trop de gens condamné à cette fin, trop. Quelques uns, des jeunes de seize ou dix-sept ans, avaient reçu la Marque des Ténèbres de la main de leurs propres pères.

Non, bien que Malfoy fût un assassin cruel, il ne méritait pas cette fin. Harry se rappela le moment où, six ans plus tôt, il avait vu l'étudiant de Serpentard baisser sa baguette face à Dumbledore, prêt à fuir de Voldemort et à accepter la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais tout avait mal tourné. Séverus Snape avait tué le directeur de Poudlard et ils avaient fui avec les autres Mangemorts… Et Snape était mort en luttant contre Voldemort –oh surprise, son rôle de Mangemort n'était qu'un rôle-, et Malfoy avait disparu de la surface de la terre pendant cinq ans. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si Dumbledore avait pu rendre son offre réelle.

Il aurait probablement passé cette journée sur une autre mission.

Harry pensait souvent à ces instants étranges où une vie changeait pour toujours. La sienne avait changée quand il était bébé et que Voldemort avait décidé qu'il était celui destiné à le vaincre. Et quand la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée. Puis quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

Le réveil sonna, sa récente épouse se retourna et murmura quelque chose avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour, dit-elle assoupie.

Il lui rendit son bonjour, lui donna un léger baiser avant de sortir du lit et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il n'était pas encore habitué à être marié. Ginny avait commencé à parler de mariage à la fin de leurs études, angoissant Harry qui, après la guerre, avait eu besoin de profiter de la sensation de liberté de savoir qu'il n'y avait personne souhaitant le tuer et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune prophétie à accomplir, ni incarnation du mal à vaincre. Alors, ils s'étaient disputés et elle l'avait laissé, disant qu'ainsi il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait Harry, qui avait dix-neuf ans alors, avait passé trois mois à faire la fête, se soûlant et couchant avec toutes les filles qu'il pouvait (il était l'héroïque Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, elles se jetaient pratiquement sur lui). Une nuit d'ivresse, il avait été jusqu'à laisser un garçon lui faire une fellation, il ne se rappelait pas qui à cause de l'alcool. Peu après, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile et que Ginny lui manquait. Deux semaines plus tard, elle lui avait pardonné et ils avaient reporté le mariage jusqu'à ce que Harry ait terminé son entraînement d'Auror.

Et ce mariage qui lui avait tant fait peur avait finalement été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Il aimait Ginny. Il aimait être avec elle. Il aimait aller manger les dimanches au Terrier et se sentir de plein droit un membre de cette bande de roux chahuteurs. Il aimait savoir qu'il ne serait jamais seul.

Ils terminaient leur petit-déjeuner quand un bruit provenant de la cheminée indiqua que Ron Weasley arrivait.

-Salut, Harry. Salut, petite sœur. Dit-il en sortant maladroitement de l'âtre.

Ginny lui offrit des toasts et bien que Ron ait déjà prit son petit-déjeuner chez lui, il ne laissa pas passer l'occasion de se remplir un peu plus le ventre. Harry pensa vaguement aux hobbits et à leur second petit-déjeuner. Est-ce que Ron savait ce qu'était un hobbit ?

-Promettez-moi que vous ferez attention aujourd'hui, d'accord ? dit Ginny tandis qu'elle terminait ses saucisses.

-Avec Malfoy ? demanda son frère, arborant une grimace de dédain. Il ne me fait pas peur.

-Des rumeurs disent qu'on va essayer de le tuer quand il sera au ministère, répondit-elle. Peu importe ce qui arrivera à cette fouine albinos mais je ne veux pas que l'un de vous deux reçoivent un sort qui lui était destiné.

-Robards a tout prévu, la tranquillisa Harry en pensant au Chef des Aurors.

Ron et lui transplanèrent dans le hall du Ministère et se dirigèrent vers le bureau des Aurors. A leur passage, les gens les saluaient avec un mélange de sympathie et de respect similaire à celui qu'ils avaient montré envers Dumbledore. C'était agréable et embarrassant à la fois, mais comme disait Ginny, on ne pouvait pas être le Sauveur du Monde Magique et ne pas en subir les conséquences.

Subir les conséquences.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ce qui arrive à Malfoy ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

-Bizarre ? Dans quels sens ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Il était notre camarade de classe.

-Il ne sera pas le premier à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Se battre contre des gens qu'il connaissait lui avait paru étrange. Mais dans ces moments là, l'adrénaline et la peur rendaient les choses plus faciles. Le transfert de Malfoy était différent. C'était quelqu'un qu'il avait vu presque tous les jours pendant six ans. Oh, il se réjouissait qu'il soit incarcéré, c'était sûr. Mais, le Baiser du Détraqueur ?

-Il essayera de nous provoquer, tu sais ? dit Ron, peu avant d'arriver au bureau. Tu sais comment il est.

Harry esquissa un sourire peu avenant.

-Si je me souviens bien, il te faisait aussi sortir de tes gonds, comme à moi.

Ron renifla.

-C'était un enfoiré sans-coeur... Bien, se sera amusant de voir ce qu'il va tenter de faire, non ?

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de drôle à ça mais il ne dit rien.

Azkaban était une prison qui n'aurait pas eu l'approbation du monde Moldu, surtout des civils. Le Ministre avait réhabilité les Détraqueurs pour patrouiller aux alentours et il y avait aussi des gardes humains. Le traitement des prisonniers était toujours le même et Malfoy se présenta devant eux vêtu d'un uniforme à rayures crasseux, portant des chaînes et tellement sale qu'il s'avérait évident qu'il n'avait pas pu se laver depuis des semaines. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue.

-Les puissants tombent… murmura tout bas Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Avoir l'air abattu n'était pas le style de Malfoy et, en général, ce n'était pas non plus celui de Ron. Mais c'était un mal qui dévastait la société magique depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était pour ça qu'on avait fermé la maison Serpentard à Poudlard et qu'on se montrait aussi intransigeant avec les familles des Mangemorts, exilées du pays pour ne pas avoir dénoncé leurs conjoints, leurs pères ou leurs frères.

Les yeux de Malfoy brillèrent d'amertume quand il les reconnut.

-Vous ? Faut-il que se soit vous ?

Ron sourit.

-Ca alors, Malfoy, couvert de merde tu ne sembles plus très fière.

L'ancien Serpentard répondit immédiatement.

-S'il te plaît, Weasley, même ma crasse vaut mieux que toi. Il se tourna rapidement vers Harry. Hey, le binoclard, où sont passées tes lunettes ?

Harry avait guéri sa myopie grâce à un sort en devenant Auror pour que ses lunettes ne fussent pas un désavantage lors d'un combat s'il les perdait, mais le sort devait être renouvelé chaque année. Bien sûr, il n'allait certainement pas l'expliquer à Malfoy. Martin Burke, qui était le vétéran du groupe, décida d'intervenir.

-Tais-toi. Et toi, Weasley arrête tes stupidités et fait ton travail.

-Ne me dis pas de me taire, Sang-de-bourde, répliqua Malfoy avec l'insolence dont il avait toujours fait preuve à Poudlard.

Ca lui valut un bon coup dans l'estomac de la part de l'un des gardes qui l'avait escorté jusque là. Harry l'observa avec un mélange de mécontentement et d'exaspération. Non, il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas être amusant. Malfoy allait leur rendre la tâche encore plus difficile, les rendant ainsi mauvais mais cette nuit il allait vraiment se sentir comme une merde.

C'étaient les derniers élans d'énergies d'un animal moribond. Si les pronostics s'avéraient justes, dans moins de vingt-quatre heures Malfoy serait une enveloppe vide incapable de bouger par sa propre volonté.

-On devrait se dépêcher, dit-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

-Tu as tant envie que ça de te débarrasser de moi, Potter ? répliqua Malfoy, la voix encore un peu étouffée par la douleur.

Harry avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, se battant et s'insultant comme d'habitude. Mais ils n'étaient plus au collège. Ils n'allaient pas perdre de points. C'était la vraie vie. C'était sérieux. Malfoy avait tué des êtres humains. Il portait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Bizarre. Définitivement bizarre.

Malfoy décida de les surprendre une fois de plus en restant silencieux pendant qu'ils le préparaient pour le transfert au Magenmagot. Harry essaya de rester concentré sur son travail mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi Malfoy penser en ce moment. Sans doute à quelque chose d'effrayant. Toutefois, son visage n'arborait rien d'autre qu'un air sérieux.

-On est prêt.

Ron transplana en premier pour s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle au Ministère, Harry et Burke se placèrent chacun d'un côté de Malfoy pour poser une main sur son épaule.

-Collabore ou tu finiras en petit morceau, rappela Burke à son prisonnier.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard froid mais il ne dit rien et quand ils transplanèrent, il les laissa le mener vers son destin. Ron était à l'endroit convenu, baguette à la main. Harry et Burke sortirent aussi immédiatement leur baguette.

Malgré ce que leur avait dit Ginny, les moyens de sécurité n'étaient pas parfaits. Harry aurait voulu voir le vestibule vide. Mais on ne pouvait pas stopper l'activité du Ministère pour un simple prisonnier, même si c'était Draco Malfoy. Il y avait au moins quinze ou vingt personnes qui entraient ou sortaient et plusieurs les regardèrent sans aucune gêne.

-Allons-y, dit Burke en poussant Malfoy pour qu'il se mette en marche.

-Assassin ! cria un sorcier âgé.

-On devrait le tuer, dit un autre bien fort.

L'hostilité envers Malfoy était palpable. Harry regardait de tous les côtés, prêt à désarmer quiconque essaierait de le blesser. Burke le poussa de nouveau pour l'obliger à se dépêcher.

-Les bons Malfoy sont ceux qui sont morts, dit quelqu'un d'autre.

A ce moment là, Malfoy poussa un cri déchirant et tomba au sol tandis que du sang commençait à couler de sa bouche, de ses oreilles et même de ses yeux.

Harry lui lança un Protego au cas où on lui lancerait un autre sort et inspecta les alentours pour chercher l'agresseur. Dans les yeux des sorciers qui les entouraient, la peur, l'appréhension, l'inquiétude et la curiosité se reflétaient sur leurs visages mais personne ne désigna le coupable, personne ne semblait même l'avoir vu.

-D'où venait ce sort ? rugit Burke. D'où ?

Malfoy continuait de se tordre de douleur au sol, saignant et criant comme s'il avait reçu un Doloris. Harry lui lança un Finite Incantatem pour essayer mais ça ne marchât pas.

-Quel est ce sort ? demanda Ron. Quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ?

-Il a peut-être été empoisonné ! dit Harry. On doit l'emmener à St-Mangouste.

-Arrêtez-ça ! hurlait Malfoy, en crachant du sang. S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît !

Une sorcière rondouillette d'à peu près soixante-dix ans, très certainement secrétaire, s'approcha en se frottant les mains avec nervosité.

-Je crois… je crois que je sais…

Mais Ron s'interposa entre elle et Malfoy.

-Ne vous approchez pas !

Burke donna un coup de coude à Harry, élevant la voix pour pouvoir se faire entendre au dessus des cris de Malfoy.

-Aide-moi à le mettre debout, on l'emmène à St-Mangouste.

Harry s'agenouilla devant Malfoy mais quand il essaya de le lever, ses cris de douleur devinrent terrifiants comme ceux d'une Banshee (1) et les sorciers pâlirent en l'entendant.

-ARRETEZ-CA ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, ARRETEZ-CA !

La sorcière déglutit et insista.

-J'ai déjà vu…. cette malédiction avant. Je crois que….

Ron l'empêchait toujours de s'approcher.

-Restez où vous êtes, Madame.

-Allons-y Harry, on doit le relever, dit Burke en passant un bras sous le corps de Malfoy.

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! J'AI MAL ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, NON ! NON !

La peur s'entendait dans la voix de Malfoy. Harry observa la sorcière, l'expression angoissée de son visage, et il sut que cette femme ne représentait aucun danger pour le Mangemort.

-Ron ! Pousse-toi ! Son ami se retourna pour le regarder avec surprise. Pousse-toi !

Burke fronça les sourcils.

-Harry, que crois-tu… ?

Mais même si Harry était un jeune Auror avec qu'un an d'expérience, il était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Les gens lui faisaient confiance facilement.

-Laissons-la essayer. On ne peut pas le bouger. Et que quelqu'un appelle un Médicomage!

Burke ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien et Ron se poussa. La sorcière avait l'air calme et elle s'approcha prestement de Malfoy, qui criait et saignait toujours.

-Oui, c'est une malédiction japonaise, dit-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Et tout se passa rapidement. Malfoy, qui hurlait comme un porc qu'on emmenait à l'abattoir et suppliant qu'on l'aide, arbora un air de triomphe.

Lui et la sorcière disparurent subitement, laissant un amas de cadenas derrière eux.

**A suivre…**

(1) : La Banshee est un être légendaire issu du folklore irlandais, écossais et breton dont ses hurlements annonceraient une mort prochaine. Le cri de la Banshee est le plus horrible qui peut s'imaginer. Il tient à la fois du hurlement du loup, des appels de l'enfant abandonné, des plaintes de la femme qui accouche, et des cris de l'oie sauvage. Ceux qui l'ont entendu affirment que ce cri réveillerait n'importe qui dormant d'un sommeil profond, et qu'il resterait audible au milieu d'une violente tempête. Lorsqu'une Banshee émet ce cri, celui qui l'entend sait qu'un membre de sa famille est mort, ou s'apprête à mourir. Il arrive parfois que des Banshees se réunissent pour hurler à l'unisson, annonçant l'arrivée d'une grande catastrophe ou le décès d'une personne importante. Parfois, la Banshee se tient près d'un cours d'eau, ou elle se lamente en lavant le linceul du futur décédé.


	2. Le témoin

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 1 ****Le témoin**

Septembre 2006

LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER

NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DES « RENEGATS »

**Londres**. Lavande Brown. _Jeff et Marina Wallace, tous deux fonctionnaires au Ministère, ont été assassinés hier par les Renégats, la bande criminelle certainement dirigée par le Mangemort Draco Malfoy. Le corps de Jeff Wallace présentait des signes de torture. A en juger par l'état de la maison, les Aurors pensent que les Renégats cherchaient quelque chose chez les Wallace, bien qu'on ignore encore s'ils l'ont trouvé ni de quel objet il s'agit. La possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un Horcruxe n'a pas été écartée._

_Avec celui-ci, c'est le cinquième assassinat de cette bande criminelle cette année. Le Ministère a rappelé l'importance de suivre les règles élémentaires de sécurité. Il rappelle que vous devez renouveler les sorts de protection de vos maisons et confirmer l'identité des personnes qui ont accès à ces sorts._

Harry fronça les sourcils quand il eut terminé de lire. Les Renégats, c'était le nom par lequel se faisaient maintenant appeler les Mangemorts survivants libérés par Malfoy. Ils avaient commencé à agir en 2003 et ils avaient déjà tué sous ce nom douze personnes. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un nouveau coup, il se sentait vraiment coupable. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait été aussi idiot pour s'apitoyer sur ce traître et cruel serpent. S'il n'avait pas eu cette stupide faiblesse, Malfoy serait un corps sans âme et tous ces gens innocents seraient encore vivants. Grande action du Sauveur du Monde Magique. S'il ne s'était pas retrouvé derrière un bureau à remplir des rapports toute la journée, c'était seulement parce que, idiot ou non, il était le sorcier le plus puissant de l'Angleterre. Bon, il avait eu l'occasion de montrer et de faire oublier plus ou moins cette erreur de débutant mais lui, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir une épine plantée dans le cœur. S'il attrapait un jour Malfoy, il allait le lui faire payer. Oh, oui.

-Harry, peux-tu passer au Chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer et acheter une bouteille de potion contre les Ronflacks cornu? lui demanda Ginny qui lisait le dernier numéro de « Cœur de sorcière ».

-Bien sûr.

-Vraiment ? Si tu penses oublier, dis-le-moi et j'irai. Si on laissa passer, le jardin va être dévasté.

-Comment veux-tu que je sache si je vais oublier ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

-Iras-tu l'acheter ou pas?

-Oui.

Ginny lui sourit et lui envoya un baiser, Harry lui rendit son sourire, content de la voir de bonne humeur. Dernièrement, il avait la sensation qu'ils s'éloignaient, trop occupés par leurs travails respectifs. Les tours de garde des Aurors étaient une malédiction mais le fait que Ginny soit l'Attrapeuse des Puddlemere United n'aidait pas non plus. Quand l'équipe était en pleine saison, elle passait la moitié du temps aux entraînements. Ils pouvaient passer trois, quatre jours sans se voir et ils se rappelaient après qu'ils vivaient avec quelqu'un.

« _Mauvais signe, Harry. Mauvais signe. »_ Des fois, il ne savait plus s'il était toujours amoureux d'elle mais… cela importait-il ? S'il n'était pas amoureux, au moins il était sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il ne s'imaginait pas passer sa vie avec une autre personne. De plus, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre les Weasley en divorçant. Et tous les couples passaient par de mauvaises phases. Hermione avait passé une semaine chez ses parents à cause d'une monumentale dispute avec Ron. Remus et Tonks allaient et venaient (comment ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte que Lunard avait été amoureux de Sirius Black ?). Fleur était partie de la maison qu'elle partageait avec Bill Weasley une dizaine de fois. Il leur arrivait probablement la même chose.

Ron fit son habituelle apparition et se servit son non moins habituel deuxième petit-déjeuner.

-C'est un mystère que tu ne sois pas gros.

-Mère Nature m'a béni avec une constitution athlétique, répliqua Ron en mastiquant avec plaisir un toast à la confiture.

-C'est parce que tu es encore jeune, dit sa sœur. Si tu continues à manger ainsi, tu seras un vieux gros comme l'oncle de Harry.

-Personne ne peut être aussi gros que l'oncle de Harry.

-Mon cousin, oui.

-Excepté la baleine, certainement. On mange ensemble samedi après le match ?

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu es au courant du nouvel assassinat ? demanda Harry à Ron une fois qu'ils furent au Ministère.

-Oui, je l'ai lu ce matin. Ce sont des fils de pute. Des signes d'avoir été torturé… Va savoir ce que ça signifie.

Harry acquiesça. La seule chose qui le consolait en ce qui concernait la fugue de Malfoy était que la secrétaire, l'une de ses complices s'étant fait passer pour cette dernière grâce à du Polynectar, n'avait subit aucun préjudice.

-Si seulement Robards nous assignait à cette affaire.

Ron savait parfaitement pourquoi il disait ça et il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Ne te tourmente pas, mon pote. Tu es trop bon, c'est ça ton problème. Mais on t'aime ainsi, tendre et doux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Je ne serais pas aussi bon si je le trouve.

-Tu n'étais qu'un débutant, Harry.

La majorité des Aurors étaient déjà arrivés et attendaient d'être assigné à une mission. Gawain Robards, le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, arriva à neuf heures pile et les salua de son grognement habituel, une seconde avant de se mettre à parler des missions de la journée. Tonks et son équipe se retrouvèrent sur une affaire de trafiquants de Vivet Doré (1). Celle de Shacklebolt était actuellement en investigation sur une possible secte satanique opérant en Ecosse près de Aberdeen. Ron et lui sursautèrent, soudainement intéressé, quand ils entendirent que Robards les envoyait chez les Wallace, enquêter sur les sorts de protection de la maison.

-Leurs amis et leur famille ont affirmé qu'ils étaient paranoïaques et qu'ils ne baissaient jamais les boucliers. Si on les a forcés, je veux savoir comment.

Il n'était pas tout à fait affecté à l'affaire mais ça s'en rapprochait assez et Harry se sentit revigoré. Peut-être qu'il trouverait quelque chose l'aidant à capturer Malfoy. Le besoin de réparer son ancienne erreur était pressant. Il aurait aimé transplaner et commencer à travailler le plus vite possible mais comme ni lui ni Ron n'avaient jamais été chez les Wallace, ils devraient y aller en balai.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurai apporté le mien, commenta-t-il en regardant avec un certain mépris le vieux Nimbus 2000 qu'il tenait dans la main.

-Tu as attrapé beaucoup de vif d'or avec ce balai, lui rappela Ron, lançant un sort de Désillusion à son balai pour que les Moldus ne puissent le voir.

Harry prit la même précaution et ils se retrouvèrent en train de voler en direction de la maison des récentes victimes des Renègats. Il avait lu le rapport sur eux avant de partir. Elle, c'était une Serdaigle qui travaillait au Département des Affaires Magiques Internationales. Lui, un Langue-de-Plomb, ce qui allait compliquer l'enquête parce que jamais personne ne lui dirait ce qu'il faisait, même si ça avait un lien avec son décès. Et aussi un Serpentard qui avait combattu Voldemort. Il était possible que Malfoy et les siens aient voulu se venger.

Quand ils arrivèrent, trois Aurors examinaient déjà la maison. Harry et Ron allèrent les saluer pour fouiner un peu. Les corps n'étaient plus là, même si ce qui les intéressait vraiment était de savoir s'ils avaient découvert quelque chose. Après, ils consacrèrent leur matinée à inspecter l'état des sorts de protection. Ce n'était pas un travail passionnant mais Harry était assez bon pour ça. Ses habilités magiques étaient tellement développées que, dès fois, il sentait simplement ce genre de choses. Peu avant midi, il savait comment ils avaient réussi à rompre les défenses. Un contre sort très distinct avait été utilisé; les agresseurs savaient clairement ce qu'ils affrontaient.

-Il est possible alors que ce soit quelqu'un de leur connaissance, murmura Ron, réfléchissant.

-Oui, il connaissait parfaitement les sorts de protection que les Wallace utilisaient.

-Wallace était un Serpentard. Plusieurs membres de sa famille peuvent être dans la bande à Malfoy.

Des fois, Harry se disait qu'il y avait des Renègats infiltrés dans la société, des adeptes de Voldemort qui n'avaient pas la Marque des Ténèbres et qui, libres de soupçons après la guerre –malgré le peu de liberté qu'avait un Serpentard-, jouaient un double jeu en protégeant leurs anciens acolytes. Il n'était pas le seul à penser une telle chose mais pour le moment, personne n'avait trouvé de preuve solide.

Un bruit provenant de la maison les fit accourir à l'intérieur et ils trouvèrent leurs collègues devant une vitrine brisée, des trophées scolaires et des photos par terre, tous arborant un air coupable.

-Un accident, éclaircit l'Auror en charge, regardant un de ses assistants avec exaspération.

Les Aurors commencèrent à tout ramasser, arrangeant tout ça du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et Harry en profita pour demander s'ils avaient trouvé autre chose depuis. Le chef de l'équipe lui dit que des cheveux avaient été retrouvés dans la chambre et qu'apparemment ils n'appartenaient pas aux Wallace. Il les avait déjà envoyés au Bureau pour être analysé.

-Ils étaient blonds ?

-Non, bruns.

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, bien sûr. Malfoy pouvait avoir teint ses cheveux ou ça pouvait être l'un de ses acolytes. Le R entouré par un cercle sur les murs du salon était la marque des Renègats.

Quand la vitrine fût remise en place, Harry et Ron retournèrent dehors. Le roux voulait s'en aller mais Harry voulait voir s'il trouverait quelque chose aux alentours de la maison, et il décida donc de rester un peu plus longtemps.

-Dis à Robards que je reste pour revoir les sorts. Dans une demi-heure je serais là, d'accord ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux. Mais ne pense pas que je vais faire ce rapport seul. Je te laisserai la partie technique.

-Marché conclu.

Ainsi, Ron transplana et lui resta pour faire le tour des environs de la maison, recherchant des traces. Les Aurors et les journalistes avaient laissé les leurs, rendant ses recherches assez confuses.

Il entendit alors un craquement et il se retourna instantanément vers le bruit.

A une cinquantaine de mètre, à moitié caché derrière un arbre, un gamin de neuf ou dix ans l'observait les yeux écarquillés avant de se retourner et de se mettre à courir. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et se mit à sa poursuite en se demandant qui il était. Les Wallace avaient une fille et il n'y avait aucune famille sorcière dans les environs. Et puis les Moldus ne pouvaient pas s'approcher des maisons magiques surtout s'il y avait autant de sorts de protections comme à celle-ci.

-Attends ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Attends !

Le gamin était rapide mais Harry aussi et il avait de plus grandes jambes, ainsi il ne tarda pas à le rattraper. Quand il l'attrapa par les bras, le garçon commença à crier et à se débattre pour se libérer. Harry l'immobilisa avec attention tandis qu'il lui parlait d'un ton qu'il espérait, le calmerait. Qui savait ce qu'il avait vu, peut-être qu'il était traumatisé.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux seulement parler avec toi, d'accord ? Calme-toi… Je suis un Auror, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Qu'est ce qu'un Auror ? demanda le garçon, sans arrêter du tout de se débattre.

Harry le regarda, surpris.

-Tu es un Moldu ?

-Toi aussi tu l'es !

-Reste tranquille ! Tu sais ce qu'est un Moldu ?

-Je veux que tu me lâches!

-Je suis Harry Potter.

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Lâche-moi ou je le dirai à mes parents !

Ca devait être un Moldu. Harry n'était pas très vaniteux mais il savait que tout le monde magique connaissait son nom. Mais… comment était-ce possible qu'un Moldu ait pu autant s'approcher d'une maison magique ? Il devait y avoir une explication.

-On va faire quelque chose. Je vais te poser une question. Quand tu m'auras répondu, je te lâcherai, tu es d'accord ? Mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Je suis une sorte de policier et je ne te ferais jamais de mal, c'est clair ? Marché conclu ?

-C'est bon… dit l'enfant, méfiant. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Est-ce que parfois des choses bizarres se produisent autour de toi ? Par exemple… as-tu vu un objet voler dans les airs comme si une main invisible le tenait ? As-tu vu apparaître ou disparaître des choses ?

En voyant l'expression du petit, il sut qu'il avait mis dans le mille. Il était un sorcier, né d'une famille Moldu, comme Hermione. Il ne savait probablement même pas qu'il en était un.

-Mes parents ne veulent pas que je parle de ça.

Harry se risqua à le tenir d'une seule main et de l'autre, il sortit sa baguette.

-Tes parents ne savent pas que tu es un sorcier, comme moi.

D'un petit mouvement, il transforma une pierre grande comme un poing en souris. Le gamin le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-La classe.

-Merci. Toi aussi tu apprendras à le faire. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Ian Tennant.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Neuf ans.

-Donc, Ian Tennant, dans deux ans tu recevras une lettre pour rentrer au Collège de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Là-bas, on t'enseignera à utiliser une baguette et faire la même chose que moi.

Ian haussa les sourcils avec scepticisme.

-Mais je ne suis pas un sorcier. Les sorciers n'existent pas.

-Je viens de changer une pierre en souris.

-C'étaient des effets spéciaux.

Harry essaya de ne pas rire.

-Effets spéciaux ? Dans la vie réelle, il n'y a pas d'effets spéciaux.

-Comme il n'y a pas de magie non plus.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais la referma. Que dire de plus ? Il comprendrait quand il recevra la lettre du collège.

-Bon, comme tu veux. Ian, c'est vrai que je suis comme un policier. Et hier, quelque chose de mal c'est passé dans cette maison. Etais-tu par là ? As-tu vu quelque chose ? Le garçon pinça les lèvres et le regarda avec méfiance. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Dis-moi… As-tu vu ou entendu quelque chose ?

Ian se mordit les lèvres.

-Ils étaient bizarres, dit-il finalement. La semaine dernière, je les ai vu faisant des choses étranges avec des… bêtes dans le jardin.

-Comme les tourner en l'air et les lancer bien loin ? dit Harry en supposant qu'ils étaient en train de dégnomer le jardin (3). Le petit acquiesça. Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ?

-Hier… il était six heures à peu près… je les regardais juste, d'accord ? Et alors… tu ne vas pas rire de moi, hein ? Ni me traiter de menteur. Harry promit solennellement qu'il le prendrait au sérieux. Alors trois personnes sont apparues face à la porte. D'un seul coup, tu entends ? Et ensuite ils sont entrés dans la maison. Et… et alors, j'ai entendu des cris et des bruits bizarres et je me suis enfui en courrant.

Harry acquiesça, satisfait, se disant qu'ils avaient un témoin. Mais la situation était délicate. Il était de parent Moldus, il était possible que le Ministère préférât se passer de son témoignage. Si au moins il avait déjà reçu la lettre de Poudlard…

-As-tu entendu quelqu'un dire quelque chose ? Un nom ? Le petit haussa les épaules, pas très sûr et Harry prit une décision. Ian, je vais essayer un sort sur toi. N'ai pas peur, il ne te fera pas de mal. Je veux seulement que tu te concentres sur ce que tu as vu et entendu hier. Je le verrai comme si j'étais à l'intérieur de ta tête, d'accord ?

Pas très convaincu, le petit consentit et Harry le visa de sa baguette.

-_Legimence._

Trois hommes vêtus de noirs apparurent face à la porte d'entrée. Leurs visages étaient recouverts d'une capuche. Dans un silence religieux, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes en direction de la maison et trois rayons bleus firent sauter des étincelles pourpres dans les airs. Harry comprit ce que Ian n'avait pu comprendre : ils avaient brisé les sorts de protection. Une seconde après, ils disparurent et les cris commencèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Donne-nous ce qu'on veut ou nous la tuerons !

-Je ne sais rien !

-Doloris !

Les cris des Wallace résonnèrent dans tout le bois.

-Où est la clef de la porte ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

Les cris augmentèrent d'intensité et d'horreur et Harry rompit immédiatement le sort quand il se rendit compte que Ian était déjà partit en courant et que tout ce qu'il verrait serait des arbres. Le petit le regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

-Je t'ai senti dans ma tête.

-Ca s'appelle de la Légilimencie. Tu l'apprendras aussi au collège.

Ian commençait à croire en la magie et il assaillit Harry de questions, dont ce dernier essaya d'y répondre sans entrer dans les détails. Ils parlaient depuis un bon moment quand il lui demanda son adresse. Le petit la lui donna.

-On va venir me questionner ?

-J'espère que oui. Mais si personne ne vient, ce serait mieux que tu ne dises rien de tout ceci à tes parents, du moins jusqu'à ce que la lettre de Poudlard n'arrive, d'accord ?

Le petit acquiesça.

-Oui, ils m'emmèneraient chez le psychiatre sinon. Je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir Harry, à la prochaine.

-Au revoir. Et ne t'approches plus de la maison, d'accord? Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr.

Quelques minutes après, Harry entrait dans le bureau de Robards.

-J'ai trouvé un témoin de l'attaque, dit-il sans préambule.

Le Chef des Aurors fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Qui ? Ferme la porte, Potter. Harry obéit et s'approcha du bureau. Tu as trouvé un témoin ? De l'assassinat des Wallace ?

-J'étais en train d'analyser les sorts de protection pour la deuxième fois quand je l'ai vu. C'est un garçon qui s'appelle Ian Tennant. Il vit dans un lotissement à trois cent mètres de la maison des Wallace.

-Un petit garçon Moldu ? demanda-t-il avec surprise et incrédulité.

-Un sorcier né de parents Moldus, corrigea Harry. Il a neuf ans, il n'a jamais entendu parler de Poudlard et il ne sait rien de notre monde.

Robards était évidemment intéressé.

-Tu l'as interrogé ?

-Oui. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'on l'autorise à témoigner au Magenmagot, étant donné les circonstances, et j'ai pensé que c'était mieux d'obtenir des informations même de manière non officielle.

-Bien sûr, qu'a-t-il vu ?

Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait découvert grâce à la Légilimencie.

-Ils ont parlé d'une clef, la clef d'une porte. Peut être que les Wallace gardaient quelque chose dans une chambre secrète chez eux, quelque chose qui intéresse fortement les Renégats.

-On n'a connaissance d'aucune chambre secrète mais j'ordonnerai de refouiller la maison.

L'Auror tambourinait des doigts sur le bureau, pensif. C'est bien… Potter, as-tu parlé à quelqu'un de ce garçon ?

-Non, monsieur.

- Pas même à Weasley ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis venu directement vous voir.

Robards se frotta la barbe.

-La sécurité de cet enfant est maintenant notre priorité. Je dois m'entretenir avec le Ministre pour voir si on ne peut pas faire une exception et parler avec ses parents. Potter, c'est primordial de garder le silence absolu à ce sujet. Personne ne doit connaître l'existence de ce témoin jusqu'à ce qu'on est pris une décision à son encontre, est-ce clair ?

-Oui, monsieur, bien sûr. Monsieur…. Weasley et moi sommes intéressés par cette affaire.

Le mauvais travail accomplit avec Malfoy quatre ans en arrière flottait entre eux sans être nommé.

-Tu ne devras pas en faire une affaire personnelle.

-Mais c'est personnel, monsieur, répliqua-t-il avec fermeté. Donnez-moi cette opportunité, je vous assure que je ne vous decevrais pas.

L'Auror le regarda avec une expression calculatrice.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir, Potter, dit-il d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il pouvait disposer. Harry comprit qu'il ne lui donnerait pas une réponse maintenant et il se leva pour s'en aller. Avant de sortir, son chef l'interpella. Et bien joué, le jeune.

-Merci, monsieur.

**A suivre….**

(1) : Un Vivet doré est un minuscule oiseau sphérique, très agile, pouvant se montrer très rapide et très mobile. Comme son nom l'indique, il a les plumes dorées et des yeux rouge rubis et se fait rechercher pour ces caractéristiques, si bien qu'il était en voie d'extinction avant qu'il ne devienne une espèce protégée. Au Quidditch, les attrapeurs devaient s'emparer du vivet doré afin de pouvoir gagner 150 gallions d'or et mettre fin au match. Plus tard, il s'agira de 150 points. En général, l'oiseau mourait dès qu'il se faisait attraper par un joueur. Elfrida Clagg, chef du Conseil des sorciers au XVIIe siècle, rendit illégale l'utilisation de cet animal et le fit remplacer par un objet, le Vif d'or, inspiré de l'oiseau.

(2) : oui, oui dégnomer, c'est enlever les gnomes qui sont dans le jardin. Dans Harry et la chambre des secrets Mme Weasley puni ses fils à dégnomer le jardin pour avoir été chercher Harry avec la voiture volante.


	3. La fin d'un rêve

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ****La fin d'un rêve**

Les lundis, mercredis et vendredis, quand il sortait du travail, Harry allait toujours à la salle de sport, un local Moldu près du Ministère. Il fermait de minuit à six heures du matin, ce qui faisait que lorsque son tour de garde était terminé, il était toujours ouvert. Ron l'accompagnait des fois, mais les sorciers étaient vraiment peu enclin à faire de l'exercice, du moins comme le faisait les Moldus. Les Aurors ne suivaient aucun entraînement physique similaire à ceux des policiers. En fin de compte, ils n'avaient pas à poursuivre de délinquants de la route et ils se battaient rarement en corps à corps. Mais lui, il aimait se sentir fort et capable de se défendre même sans baguette.

Quand il y allait aux premières heures du matin, après un tour de garde nocturne, ses compagnons d'exercice étaient des retraités et des chômeurs de moyen âge qui essayait de se maintenir en forme et quelques étudiants qui se croyaient musclés. S'il y allait l'après-midi, et spécialement la soirée, il rencontrait surtout des garçons de son âge. Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec quelque uns c'était plus amusant de faire de l'exercice tout en plaisantant les uns avec les autres. Ici, personne ne le connaissait et ils pensaient tous qu'il était un jeune de plus qui s'en sortait avec des travails à mi-temps et l'allocation chômage. Ginny était venu quelque fois avec lui mais elle les avait trouvés grossiers et insupportables, cependant Harry les aimait bien.

Cette après-midi, Harry essayait de rester sérieux alors que son ami Brad racontait bien fort l'une de ses rencontres durant son travail avec une maîtresse de maison nymphomane. Il vit alors passer de loin Oliver Chapman, celui que tout le monde appelait Beckham à cause de sa ressemblance avec la star de football, et il se sentit un peu nerveux. Chapman était la principale raison pour laquelle il s'était demandé s'il était aussi hétérosexuel qu'il le pensait. Quand il était à Poudlard, il avait fantasmé sur des garçons mais il s'était toujours dis que c'était à cause de l'adolescence et de ses hormones en pleine effervescence. La fellation de ce garçon… Bon, il était soûl. Il n'y avait pas porté plus d'attention que ça. Depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Ginny, elle était la seule actrice des ses rêves les plus chauds… jusqu'à ce que ce type blond avec son corps de mannequin ne passât devant lui. Il n'avait pas seulement rêvé de lui une douzaine de fois mais à deux occasions, il avait eu une érection par sa faute dans les douches, lui provoquant une gêne et une honte inimaginable. Ca ne le dérangeait pas trop d'être attiré par les hommes car dans le monde magique, il n'y avait pas le même genre de préjugés que dans le monde Moldu, mais il était marié et ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir une érection envers une autre personne, peu importe son sexe. C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont avait besoin son mariage branlant.

Harry ajouta vingt livres à l'appareil de musculation et décida que ce serait une très bonne idée de faire le double de séries que d'habitude.

-Ouah, Potter il veut tout déchirer aujourd'hui, commenta un autre garçon plein de tatouages.

-La rousse doit l'avoir mit à la diète, se moqua Brad.

-Va te faire foutre, répliqua Harry sans se vexer le moins du monde. Pour Brad, tout était toujours en relation avec le sexe. Les échecs de l'Arsenal et de ses relations amoureuses étaient dû au sexe, tout comme la chute des Tours Jumelles, la guerre en Irak, les performances de la GameBoy Advance et les sacs à mains de la Reine Elizabeth.

Quand il sortit du gymnase, il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. Harry chercha un endroit où personne ne pourrait le voir et transplana pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. De nouveau entre sorciers, il repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin. La rencontre avec ce gamin était peut-être le début de la fin des Renègats. Lui, il ne s'en sortait pas très bien en Légilimencie mais il y avait des experts au Ministère qui, avec un peu de chance, pourraient identifier les assassins en se basant sur leurs voix, leurs morphologies et le style de leur magie.

Près de la boutique de Potions, il rencontra Pansy Parkinson. L'ancienne petite amie de Draco Malfoy avait été neutre durant la guerre et avait évité les poursuites en livrant son père presque au dernier moment, mais le Ministère la gardait sous surveillance, pas toujours discrète, parce qu'on la soupçonnait d'être en contact avec le leader des Renègats. Si elle l'était, on n'avait pas encore découvert comment. La jeune femme arbora une expression de mépris quand elle le vit et elle passa à ses côtés comme si elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Harry avait l'habitude d'ignorer ses anciens compagnons de Serpentard –le peu qui restait, car la majorité avaient disparu durant la guerre ou ils s'étaient sûrement alliés à Malfoy-, mais cette après-midi il ne pu laisser passer, pas avec les cadavres des Wallace encore chauds.

-Comment peux-tu dormir la nuit, Parkinson ?

Elle s'arrêta net et resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de lui jeter un regard où le mépris avait doublé.

-C'est à moi que tu parles, racaille ?

Harry croisa les bras et arqua un sourcil.

-Racaille ? Ce n'ai pas moi qui fréquente des assassins.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

-Insinues-tu quelque chose ?

Elle remit bien son écharpe.

-Non, rien. Continue de croire tout ce qu'ils te racontent.

Harry fit une grimace.

-Oh, bien sûr…. Parce que ton petit ami d'assassin est innocent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier aujourd'hui, Parkinson ? Tu sais ce qui est arrivé aux Wallace ?

-Contrairement à toi, moi j'ai une vie. Au revoir, Potter. Meurt vite.

Elle s'en alla mais Harry ne voulait pas la laisser s'en aller comme ça.

-Tu vas aller à Azkaban par sa faute, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

Pansy sourit désagréablement.

-Comme si ça t'importait. Laisse-moi en paix, le balafré.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand il la vit transplaner. Il n'avait jamais aimé Pansy Parkinson mais il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas un assassin. Sa grande erreur avait été de tomber amoureuse de cette ordure de Malfoy. Il la manipulait probablement pour obtenir son aide. Est-ce que ça ne le dérangeait pas de la mettre dans une position risquée ? Non, Malfoy ne pourrait jamais se soucier de personne d'autre que lui.

Il était encore en train de penser à eux quand il sortit de la boutique avec la potion que lui avait demandée Ginny et il tomba alors sur Hermione.

-Eh, Harry, quelle expression sérieuse. Tu ne t'es pas battu avec Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, dit-il en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue. J'ai rencontré Pansy Parkinson et…Bien, tu devines ce qu'il s'est passé je suppose.

-J'imagine très bien la suite, dit Hermione qui l'avait quelques fois affronté à Poudlard et puis elle n'avait jamais ressentit aucune sympathie pour elle. Bah, ne t'en fait pas Harry. Et ne te prends pas la tête. Au fait, Ron t'a demandé pour samedi ?

-Oui, vous mangez avec nous. Même si Ginny arrivera après le match.

Hermione acquiesça, mais elle le regarda ensuite avec une expression qui mit Harry mal à l'aise.

-Harry…ne t'énerves pas si je te demande ça, mais… Tout va bien entre Ginny et toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Bien sûr. En soi, oui, évidemment.

-D'accord, d'accord. Oublie, je n'ai rien dit.

-Tant mieux.

Mais Hermione n'avait jamais su rester hors des affaires des gens, même quand elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

-C'est que des fois vous semblez un peu distants, dit-elle presque sur un ton d'excuse.

Harry n'apprécia pas trop de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué. Ca rendait les choses encore plus réelles.

-Tout va bien, Mione, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais que la saison de Quiddtich est toujours un peu dure.

Hermione acquiesça, lui signifiant qu'elle était d'accord.

-Bien sûr. Mais Harry... si un jour tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas? Je ne dirais rien à Ron sans ta permission. Je veux dire… toi et moi on est amis, d'accord ?

-Les meilleurs, assentit-il, en lui donnant une petite accolade.

Il faisait trop froid pour parler dans la rue et Hermione décida avec hâte qu'ils aillent dans un café, causer un instant. Harry la regarda marcher avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres son amie se déplaçait toujours avec cet air énergique qui l'avait caractérisé à Poudlard et c'était très facile de l'imaginer à St Mangouste donnant des ordres à tort et à travers. Mais il l'aimait comme sa propre sœur, il ne pouvait pas lui parler de Ginny. Il n'allait pas la mettre dans le compromis d'avoir des choses à cacher à Ron et en réalité, il ne voulait parler de ce sujet avec personne. C'était comme reconnaître qu'il y avait un problème entre eux et il ne voulait avoir aucun problème avec elle.

Harry transplana devant la porte de chez lui. Malgré que sa maison soit de construction magique, elle avait un aspect Moldu, avec deux étages et un petit grenier. Harry utilisa sa baguette pour passer les sorts de protections et ouvrit la porte. Le manteau de Ginny était jeté sur le sofa, mais il fut surpris de ne sentir aucune odeur venant de la cuisine puisque, en général à cette heure-ci, sa femme était en train de préparer le dîner.

-Ginny ?

Personne ne lui répondit et Harry se dit qu'elle était peut-être dans la salle de bain. Quelque peu affamé, il chercha des biscuits salés qu'il mangea en attendant le dîner et il retourna au salon. Il se rendit alors compte que sous le manteau de Ginny s'en trouvait un autre plus sombre. Harry y jeta un œil et vit que c'était celui d'un homme. Il ne se rappelait pas que Ron portait un manteau pareil, mais il pouvait appartenir à l'un de ces frères ou de ces amis.

-Ginny ! l'appela-t-il plus fort.

Vu le silence, on entendrait une mouche voler. Harry regarda aux alentours et vu qu'il y avait quelque chose sur l'escalier menant au premier étage, les chaussures de Ginny. On avait l'impression qu'elle les avait enlevées à toute vitesse. Harry les ramassa et les observa avec une mauvaise impression au creux de l'estomac.

Il n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir pensé à d'autres personnes.

Mais il ne voulait pas reconnaître que son mariage était mort et il essaya de s'en convaincre. Il avait ces petits problèmes parce qu'il était un garçon et que les garçons avaient des crises occasionnelles de désirs mais ça ne signifiait rien, rien du tout. Jamais il ne ferait ça. Et Ginny ne pouvait pas lui être infidèle car tout le monde disait qu'ils allaient vieillir ensemble, jouer avec leurs petits-enfants et toutes ces choses. C'était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers en direction de leur chambre, il se répétait encore et toujours qu'il y avait une explication parfaitement raisonnable à tout ça. Le fait qu'il n'entendait aucun bruit suspect renforçait ses espérances.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Harry l'ouvrit doucement, priant pour se sentir comme un idiot quand il aurait vu qu'il n'y avait personne.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit souhaiter d'être aveugle.

Ginny était allongée sur le lit, nue, à côté d'un de ses compagnons d'équipe, Marcus Schdmit.

Et ils étaient tous les deux morts.

Leurs tripes étaient éparpillées partout dans la chambre, et pendaient du plafonnier comme une décoration macabre.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou.

Il eut un terrible haut le cœur et vomit le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il tomba ensuite à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que la compréhension de ce qui s'était passé le frappait avec la contenance d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-Ginny…murmura-t-il, dans un filet de voix désespéré. Non, Ginny…

Il entendit alors quelque chose, une espèce de frôlement de tissu et il comprit que les assassins de Ginny et Schmidt étaient encore là. Sa main se fit rapide et instinctive vers sa baguette, mais il l'attrapa trop tard. Un double Stupéfix le frappa de plein fouet et il perdit connaissance.

**A suivre…**


	4. Azkaban

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 3** **Azkaban**

Quand Harry reprit connaissance, il gémit fortement car il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui mettre une bonne raclée. Mais il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé et il se sentit désespérément triste et inquiet à la fois. Ginny… Ginny ne l'avait pas seulement trompé avec un autre homme mais elle avait été assassinée brutalement. Malgré les problèmes qu'ils avaient, il l'aimait de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il avait envers les Weasley. Et maintenant. Penser à la réaction de Molly et Arthur, ainsi que celle de ses frères, lui brisait le coeur. Ils avaient déjà perdu Fred pendant la guerre c'était cruel qu'ils doivent maintenant affronter la mort horrible de leur fille.

Mais il se demandait aussi ce qu'il s'était passé après. Il devait sortir, où qu'il soit et aller voir Robards et les Weasley. Il devait leur raconter tout ce qu'il savait et attraper ces fils de pute. Peu importait que Ginny lui ait été infidèle, son assassinat était une atrocité qui devait être vengée. Aucune justice. Pure et simple vengeance. Avant de les tuer, il allait les briser de toutes les façons inimaginables.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry eut l'impression d'être dans la chambre d'une maison depuis longtemps abandonnée. Malgré sa douleur, il avait toujours sa baguette et il ne se trouvait en aucun cas immobilisé. La porte était-elle fermée ? Avec prudence, il se releva et marcha d'un pas vacillant vers celle-ci.

Avant d'y arriver, la porte s'ouvrit et six Aurors, tous arborant une expression effrayée et décidée, le visèrent de leurs baguettes. Un terrible Expelliarmus le frappa avec force, le faisant voler à travers la chambre et heurter le mur.

-Quoi… ? balbutia-t-il, commotionnée par le coup.

Un des Auror courut récupérer sa baguette. Harry sentit des cordes invisibles l'entourer complètement, l'empêchant de bouger. Gawain Robards apparut dans son champ de vision flou.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais ça, Potter.

-Mais… Quoi ?

-Emmenez-le au Ministère et mettez-le dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Et renforçait les protections autour lui. On ne sait pas quelle est la limite de son pouvoir.

Harry aurait aimé demander ce qu'il se passait mais quand les Auror le relevèrent, sa tête commença à tourner et il perdit connaissance.

En se réveillant, il sentit un terrible poids sur lui, l'impression que le monde était devenu fou. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva enchaîné et deux baguettes pointées à moins d'un mètre de son visage. L'expression des Aurors qui le braquaient –Tom Peakes et Romulus Williamson, deux collègues –, n'étaient pas plus amicales que leur geste. Gawain Robards était assis face à lui, le regardant d'un air déçu et incrédule, chargé de reproche.

-Potter… qu'as-tu fait ?

Malgré les circonstances, Harry avait les idées plus claires qu'avant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici mais tout ceci est une erreur. Ecoutez, s'il vous plaît, c'est très important : quelqu'un… quelqu'un a…a tué ma femme et… et Marcus Schmidt. Il faut que…

-Potter, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Tu es arrêté pour ces meurtres.

Harry eut encore une fois l'impression qu'ils étaient tous devenu fou.

-Quoi ? Non !

Robards baissa un moment le regard.

-Ce serait mieux que tu avoues. Il semblait avoir du mal à parler. Le Magenmagot pourrait se montrer… clément, étant donné les circonstances.

-Je ne les ai pas tués ! cria Harry, nerveux et furieux. Comment peut-on m'accuser de ça ? C'était ma femme !

-Et elle te trompait, dit Robards, un peu plus nerveux. Tu es rentré chez toi, les a trouvé dans votre chambre et tu as perdu le contrôle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Ils étaient déjà morts quand je suis arrivé. Je témoignerai sous Véritaserum s'il le faut. Je les laisserai utiliser la Légilimencie.

Robards secoua la tête.

-Ces preuves sont inutiles avec quelqu'un de ton pouvoir.

-Alors vérifiez ma baguette ! Je n'ai lancé aucun sort de magie noire !

Avec précaution, comme s'il croyait que laisser la baguette de Harry en vue pouvait être dangereux, il la sortit de sa cape d'Auror et la posa sur la table sans la lâcher.

-Reconnais-tu ta baguette ?

-Elle lui ressemble.

Robards acquiesça et la visa de sa baguette.

-Prior Incanto.

Harry observait avec anxiété les ombres des sorts qu'il avait lancés ces derniers jours sortir de la baguette. Le premier fut le résidu d'un Lumos dont il ne se rappelait pas avoir lancé. Après, deux Recurvite apparurent. Harry pâlit en voyant que deux Eviscerus suivaient. Les Aurors le regardèrent d'un air accusateur qui se reflétait dans leurs yeux.

-Non… Ca doit…doit être une erreur.

Deux Doloris et deux Incarcerus sortirent de sa baguette.

-Potter…

-Ecoutez… Ecoutez… quand je suis rentré dans la chambre, quelqu'un m'a attaqué. Il parlait à toute hâte. Je crois que c'était un Stupefix. Et après, je me suis réveillé dans cette maison de l'Allée des Embrumes sans n'avoir aucune idée de la façon dont j'y étais arrivé. Il est évident que l'on m'a tendu un piège.

Mais Robards ne le croyait apparemment pas.

-Potter, on a un témoin qui affirme que tu soupçonnais ta femme d'être infidèle et que tu étais très remonté contre elle. Et un autre témoin t'a vu dans l'Allée des Embrumes dans un état agité. Ta baguette démontre que tu as lancé les maléfices qui ont tué ta femme et son amant. Pour la dernière fois avoues, maintenant.

Le cœur de Harry battait à mille à l'heure. Ce n'était pas possible. Ses collègues n'étaient pas en train de le traiter comme un vulgaire assassin.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Et je veux témoigner sous Véritaserum.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que l'on te considérait capable de lutter contre les effets de cette potion.

-Ca m'est égal, je veux la prendre.

Robards soupira et acquiesça. Harry se réjouit un peu. Il n'avait rien à perdre et peut-être qu'ainsi ils verraient la terrible erreur qu'ils commettaient. Quand Williamson approcha la fiole de potion de sa bouche, il la but sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il connaissait par cœur sa saveur huileuse l'entraînement des Aurors incluait quelques interrogatoires sous Veritaserum.

Quelques minutes passèrent et l'interrogatoire commença.

-Nom complet et date de naissance.

-Harry James Potter, 31 juillet 1980.

-Dans quelle maison étais-tu à Poudlard ?

-A Gryffondor.

-Qui était ton professeur préféré ?

-Remus Lupin.

-Quel est ton plat favori ?

-L'estouffade d'agneau de Molly Weasley et les bonbons de chez Honeydukes.

-Qu'as-tu fais hier quand tu es sorti du Ministère ?

-Je suis allé au gymnase, comme tous les mercredis.

-Un « gymnase » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un endroit où les Moldus font de l'exercice. –Harry n'avait pas l'impression de parler qu'à cause du Veritaserum. Il devait éclaircir ce malentendu le plus rapidement possible et commencer à rechercher l'assassin. –J'y suis resté jusqu'à cinq heures et demie et un tas de gens m'y ont vu.

-Moldus.

-Oui.

-Regrettablement, le témoignage des Moldus n'a aucune valeur dans notre monde. Mais de toute façon, tu es allé au Chemin de Traverse après, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Ginny…. –il déglutit. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il avait envie de pleurer. –Elle m'avait demandé d'aller acheter une potion contre les Ronflacks. On en a dans le jardin. J'ai rencontré Pansy Parkinson. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, la femme de Ron. On a parlé un moment et après on est rentré chez soi. Et quand je suis arrivé, je suis tombé sur… ça.

-Tu as parlé de ta femme avec Parkinson ou Hermione ?

Si Harry ne s'était pas trouvé sous Veritaserum, il aurait menti par simple honte. Mais la potion le poussait à dire la vérité et, même s'il savait qu'il pouvait vaincre les effets de la potion en y mettant toutes ses forces, il voulait être sincère. La situation était trop grave pour jouer avec le feu.

-Avec Hermione.

-La conversation portait sur quoi ?

-Elle m'a demandé si Ginny et moi allions bien. Je lui ai répondu qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

-Potter, est-ce que tout se passait bien entre ta femme et toi ?

La question était inévitable et Harry le haïssait de le forcer à parler d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas. Nous étions un peu distants.

-Soupçonnais-tu son infidélité ?

-Non. –Mais pourquoi lui posait-il toutes ces questions ? –Monsieur, tout ceci est un piège, ne vous en rendez-vous pas compte ? Quelqu'un cherche à me descriditer. Les mêmes qui m'ont attaqué.

-As-tu réussi à les voir ?

-Non.

Robards pinça les lèvres.

-J'aimerais te croire, Potter. Je t'assure que j'aimerais te croire. Mais selon ta baguette, tu as d'abord lancé deux Incarcerus, après deux Doloris et pour finir deux Eviscerus. Ah, et trois Recurvite. Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble ? Je paris que tu les as trouvé au lit, tu les as immobilisé, torturé et tu les as tués de la façon la plus lente et désagréable que tu puisses imaginer.

-Non.

-Après, tu t'es bien nettoyé pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucune goutte de sang sur toi.

-Non !

-Et ensuite tu t'es enfui, te cachant pendant deux jours.

Harry sursauta.

-Deux jours ? Quoi ?

Le Chef des Aurors le regarda avec une pointe de peine et de reproche.

-Tu es dans la merde, Potter.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! N'avez-vous pas entendu ma déclaration ? J'ai pris ce maudit Véritaserum.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne valait rien. Tu es capable de résister à un Imperium de Voldemort ! –s'exclama Robards, perturbé avant d'arborer un air fatigué. Très fatigué. Sans lui jeter un seul regard de plus, il fit signe aux Aurors. –Mettez-le dans une cellule de haute sécurité. On le transférera à Azkaban dans deux heures.

Harry commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait.

-Azkaban ? Non… Non, un instant…

C'était un cauchemar. Il nageait vraiment en plein cauchemar. Mais les mains qui l'obligèrent à se mettre debout étaient bien réelles.

-Allons-y, Potter…

-Robards, vous vous trompez –dit-il, sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Il y avait trop de rage, de douleur, de confusion et de peur en lui. –J'ai été piégé ! Je n'ai rien fait !

Mais son Chef lui tourna le dos et Harry se vit traîner pas ses anciens collègues hors de la salle d'interrogatoire. Quand ils traversèrent les couloirs, faire face aux gens fut le quart d'heure le plus dur et humiliant de toute sa vie. Et le pire était que la moitié le regardait comme s'il était coupable. Ne le connaissaient-ils pas après neuf ans ? Le croyaient-ils vraiment capable de faire quelque chose de pareil ?

Quand ils furent aux ascenseurs, un bruit de pas précipité lui fit tourner la tête et il vit avec un infini soulagement son ami Ron s'approcher.

-Ron…Ron, tu dois faire quelque chose. Ceci…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car Ron se jeta sur lui en criant avant de lui donner des coups de poings, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que la majeure partie de ces coups s'abattaient sur les gros cadenas qui l'entouraient.

-Je vais te tuer, enfoiré ! cria-t-il, la voix cassée. Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu ?

Les coups faisaient mal mais moins que sa haine.

-Non ! Ron, ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien fait !

Des sorciers retinrent enfin l'Auror avec grande peine.

-Ne me mens pas ! C'était ma sœur, maudit fils de pute ! Ma petite sœur !

Harry voulait mourir.

-Ron…

Des Aurors qui avaient accouru en entendant le vacarme, dont son amie Tonks, se mit à traîner Ron, qui se démenait pour se libérer et n'arrêtait pas de lancer des insultes et de jurer vengeance. Harry n'en put plus et baissa la tête pour que Williamson et Peakes ne vissent pas ses larmes couler. Après, ils le poussèrent dans l'ascenseur. Tandis qu'il voyait les portes se refermer, il eut l'impression que quelque chose de très important était en train de se clore.

La première nuit de Harry à Azkaban fut l'une des plus longues de sa vie. La terrible influence des Détraqueurs l'avait assaillit dès son arrivée. Ils absorbaient chaque gramme de magie, chaque souvenir agréable, et seul son pouvoir et son entraînement d'Auror lui permettaient de résister à la dépression qui menaçait de l'envahir. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il ne pouvait croire qu'on l'avait enfermé dans cette maudite prison, qu'il était vêtu de l'uniforme des prisonniers et qu'on l'accusait d'un horrible crime. La réaction de Ron lui faisait autant mal que la mort de Ginny. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus de quinze ans. Quinze ans à tout partager. Et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

« _Mais Hagrid et Sirius sont aussi allé à Azkaban sans le mériter. Et Stan Shunpike et qui sait combien d'autre. Et justice a finalement été rendue. Ils sont sortis d'ici et toi aussi tu sortiras. »_

En réalité, Sirius Black s'était échappé mais ça n'avait rien à voir. L'idée que son parrain était aussi passé par là le réconfortait. Si Sirius avait survécu à douze ans entre les murs d'Azkaban, il pouvait supporter quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que les gens aient retrouvé tout leur bon sens.

Il ne put dormir mais au moins il ne se joignit pas au cœur de lamentions désespérées qui provenaient des autres cellules.

La faible lumière du levé du jour le décida à garder une attitude calme. Hermione allait raisonner Ron. Et il avait Remus Lupin, l'ami de ses parents, son ami. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, il était l'une des personnes les plus bonnes et décentes qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Malgré les Détraqueurs, il réussit ce matin à espérer.

Le soleil était bien levé quand un garde lui emmena son plateau de petit-déjeuner. Harry le regarda avec appréhension mais sa vie avec les Dursley et la dure époque de la guerre ne lui avait pas appris à se la jouer fine bouche. Sans dire un mot, il mangea les œufs brouillés, les toasts grillés et son thé trop liquide, jusqu'à ne rien laisser. Il ne voulait pas s'affaiblir pendant son séjour ici il ne réussirait qu'à rendre le terrain plus facile aux Détraqueurs. Après, il rendit le plateau et s'assit sur son lit de camp pour attendre.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il entendit soudain le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant et des pas. Harry eut la certitude qu'on venait lui parler, qu'on allait enfin lui dire qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Mais sa déception fut monumentale en voyant qu'on lui apportait seulement le déjeuner.

Puis le dîner.

La seconde nuit fut encore pire.

Le lendemain se déroula de la même façon. Harry, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne lui rendait visite et qui n'avait aucune information, demanda à l'un des gardiens si on savait quelque chose sur les assassins et si on avait demandé de ces nouvelles.

-On ne peut pas parler de l'affaire avec toi, Potter.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut toute la journée, le lendemain et le surlendemain. La seule chose qui rompit cette monotonie fut la venue d'un Auror, Albertus Rand, qui l'examina à la recherche de résidus de sorts et qui s'en alla sans lui donner aucune explication. Harry était rongé par l'anxiété devant ce manque d'information, sur le point de perdre espoir. Et après quatre jours de cauchemar, il entendit les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre.

-Tu as de la visite, Potter.

Harry se mit presque à pleurer de soulagement et de gratitude quand il vit apparaître à côté du garde Remus Lupin, qui tenait un panier qui semblait regorger de nourriture.

-Remus…

Son ancien professeur le regarda avec découragement.

-Oh, Harry…

Le garde ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Remus. Ils restèrent tous les deux debout sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que le garde sortît et disparût dans le couloir. Alors, ils s'enlacèrent avec force.

-Je croyais que personne n'allait venir.

Remus s'écarta de lui, gardant ses mains posées sur ses épaules.

-On ne m'a pas laissé entrer jusqu'à maintenant. Laisse-moi te regarder… A travers les yeux de Lupin, Harry imagina qu'il ne devait pas avoir bonne allure. Procédons par ordre, prends un peu de chocolat. Rapidement, avant que les gardes ne le voit.

Cette douceur était l'unique aliment qu'il était interdit d'introduire à Azkaban. Harry défit l'emballage de la barre chocolatée à toute hâte et la coupa en deux avant de les mettre dans sa bouche. Après la diète de la prison, c'était le mets le plus exquis au monde, mais il le remercia encore plus pour chasser le froid et la tristesse des Détraqueurs. Tandis qu'il l'avalait avec une certaine difficulté, Remus déballa un peu de nourriture. Après le chocolat, Harry, beaucoup plus remonté, attaqua un sandwich au jambon, fromage et tomate qui était exquis.

-C'est bon.

-Mange lentement ou tu te sentiras mal.

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Tout ceci est pure folie.

-Harry… regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait.

Remus doutait-il aussi de lui ?

-Je n'ai rien fait.

Lupin se releva et fit les cents pas dans la petite cellule. Harry l'observait, sans savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Si Ron s'était retourné contre lui, il pouvait aussi le faire. Son ancien professeur de Poudlard commença alors à parler d'une voix calme et douce.

-Toutes les preuves sont contre toi, Harry, dit-il sans le regarder. Le fait que Ginny et Marcus Schmidt avaient une aventure depuis deux mois a été confirmé. La moitié de l'équipe le savait. Ta baguette montre des signes de Doloris et d'Eviscerus. L'examen qu'on t'a fait il y a deux jours montre qu'on ne t'a lancé aucun Stupefix ni aucun autre sort, excepté celui de nettoyage. Et Hermione… Hermione a déclaré que lors d'une discussion, tu étais furieux contre Ginny et…

Harry l'écoutait avec une sensation d'angoisse croissante mais ce qu'il dit à propos de Hermione le fit bondir comme un chat.

-Quoi ? C'est un mensonge !

Lupin leva une main, lui demandant de le laisser finir.

-Tout indique que c'est toi, Harry. Tout, excepté une chose. –Remus le regarda d'un air sérieux. –Je te connais bien. Et je sais que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareille.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Merci… Merci, Remus.

-J'ai déjà commis cette erreur une fois. J'ai cru les preuves à la place de croire en mon cœur et je m'en sens encore coupable. –Il parlait de Sirius, qui avait aussi était accusé injustement de meurtre. –Mais je ne le referais pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

Harry lui expliqua dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était passé cette journée là, excepté sa rencontre avec Ian Tennant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait fait Robards avec lui et il ne voulait pas risquer la sécurité du petit, même si c'était à Remus qu'il se confiait. Le professeur l'écouta attentivement et lui posa quelques questions pour éclairer ses doutes.

-C'est bon… Apparemment, quelqu'un cherche à te faire passer pour un assassin. La question la plus importante est pourquoi.

-Pour ruiner ma réputation ?

Remus le regarda avec compassion et chagrin.

-C'est beaucoup plus que ça, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes mais les gens pensent que tu es trop puissant et que tu as perdu le contrôle. On essaye de te détruire, mais… ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas tué alors que tu étais à leur merci. Un Avada Kedrava aurait été une façon beaucoup plus rapide et effective de se débarrasser de toi.

Dans un autre moment, la référence voilée au baiser des Détraqueurs aurait été terrifiante, mais Harry était déjà en train de faire des recoupements.

-Remus... Remus, écoute, et si le but est de me faire souffrir avant d'en finir avec moi ? Et si c'était une vengeance ?

-Une vengeance ? De qui ?

-Je ne suis pas en manque d'ennemis, dit Harry. Mais ça sent Malfoy.

-Malfoy ? Répéta Lupin, surprit.

-Il m'a toujours haï. Moi et les Weasley. Il a essayé de me lancer un Doloris quand ont été à Poudlard. Et tout ceci est cruel et tordu comme lui.

Remus réfléchit un peu avant d'acquiescer.

-C'est bon, je vais faire quelques recherches. Tonks ne pense pas non plus que c'est toi, Harry. Elle fera tout ce qu'elle pourra pour aider.

Tonks, merveilleuse Tonks.

- Remercie-la de ma part. Pour me croire et m'aider.

-Je lui dirai -dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Il redevint ensuite sérieux. –La deuxième question importante est, pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle dit que tu avais l'air furieux contre Ginny ?

A ce rappel, Harry se sentit trahi. Mais il se dit par la suite que Hermione ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Si Malfoy était réellement derrière tout ça, c'était tout à fait impossible qu'elle l'ait suivi dans son petit jeu.

-Hermione ne mentirait jamais exprès. Quelqu'un à dû lui jeter un Imperium, lui implanter un faux souvenir ou autre. C'est la seule idée qui me vient.

Après cette discussion, Remus resta encore un peu. Il lui avait emmené deux barres chocolatées, que Harry mit dans la meilleure cachette qu'il pu trouver, une douzaine de sandwichs, un paquet de gâteau, deux bananes, deux pommes, un bout de fromage et une tarte aux fruits. Il lui laissa aussi une couverture et deux livres moldus, un de P.G Woodehouse et l'autre de Gerald Durell. Harry, qui n'était précisément pas un érudit, n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux mais Lupin lui assura que c'était deux livres très amusant.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment le plus adéquat pour rire, mais tu dois faire tout ton possible pour éviter de tomber dans la dépression.

Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux quand Lupin s'en alla, même s'il aurait souhaité qu'il restât toute la journée. Il savait maintenant que des gens le croyaient, tout était encore possible alors. Lupin était un sorcier intelligent et beaucoup plus puissant qu'il le semblait il trouverait la façon de résoudre ce malentendu.

Et les jours se remirent à défiler, vide et routinier. La nourriture que lui avait apportée Lupin disparaissait petit à petit et le livre de Durell fut lu et apprécié. Il rationna les tablettes de chocolat avec une grande attention. C'était plus avantageux de les garder pour la nuit; la seule façon de dormir quelque heures sans être harcelé par d'affreux cauchemars. Il apprit à distinguer les bruits de la prison et les messages qu'ils contenaient. Il supporta les moqueries des quelques Mangemorts qui avaient évités le baiser du Détraqueur, se tordant de rire en voyant le Garçon-qui-a-survécu sous les verrous. Le désespoir regagnait du terrain. Il lut à peine le deuxième livre.

Une après-midi, Lupin réapparut avec un panier et une mine blafarde.

-Je suis désolé, Harry. On m'a remis des bâtons dans les roues et il y a eut la pleine lune. Je n'ai pas pu venir avant.

La potion qu'il prenait les nuits de pleine lune le rendait inoffensif mais ça ne rendait pas ses transformations moins douloureuses.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas –dit-il avec la bouche pleine de chocolat. –Quelles sont les nouvelles ? As-tu parlé à Hermione ?

L'ancien professeur de Poudlard baissa les yeux et Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas simplement fatigué. Il était démoralisé.

-Ce n'est pas un Imperium. Et s'ils ont implanté un faux souvenir en elle, je ne suis pas capable de le distinguer. Je suis désolé.

Harry refusait de croire que Hermione collaborait à tout ça. Ils devaient la faire chanter. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait bu du Polynectar afin de se faire passer pour lui et qu'il avait effacé de sa mémoire leur vraie conversation -un Obliviate bien lancé ne laissait aucune trace- pour ainsi mieux la duper.

-Et Malfoy ? As-tu découvert quelque chose sur lui ?

-Non. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien qui le relie à tout ça.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! –Remus ouvrit la bouche, voulant certainement s'excuser encore une fois mais il la referma et détourna le regard. Harry sentit la panique grandir en lui comme une tumeur maligne. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être au plus mal. Elles ne pouvaient pas. –Remus… sais-tu quand on va m'emmener devant le Magenmagot ?

-Dans une semaine.

-Une semaine…Déjà…Et vu l'expression que tu as, la plupart des personnes pensent que c'est moi.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Remus acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

-Les preuves sont accablantes. Un…un supposé expert du Ministère, Janus Logan, dit que lorsqu'un sorcier atteint un certain degré de pouvoir, il devient inévitablement instable. Ils sont…ils disent que ce meurtre n'est que la première preuve que… que tu es en train de devenir dangereux.

-Dangereux.

-Harry, tout le monde ne croit pas à cette saloperie. J'ai parlé avec Neville Longdubat et Minerva McGonagall… Ils sont convaincus que tout ceci est un piège. Et les Weasley…ne le croient pas non plus, même si Ginny… Ca les a détruits.

Harry serra les poings, furieux et impuissant.

-Je dois sortir d'ici, Remus. Je te jure que je sortirai d'ici et que j'attraperai les fils de pute qui ont fait ça.

**A suivre…..**


	5. La mort du Garçon qui a survécu

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 4** **La mort du Garçon-qui-a-survécu**

Azkaban n'était plus l'imprenable prison dont il détestait parler au temps de Poudlard. Harry savait qu'on pouvait s'en échapper et il essaya de trouver un moyen toute la semaine. Mais quand il réunissait suffisamment de magie pour essayer quelque chose, les Détraqueurs arrivaient comme des vautours et l'affaiblissaient tellement qu'il était incapable de continuer.

Son jugement fut le pire jour de sa vie. Remus lui avait dit qu'il y avait un tas de preuves contre lui et qu'ils allaient demander le baiser du Détraqueur, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à l'hostilité des gens qu'il croisait sur le chemin du Magenmagot, entravé par des cadenas comme les Mangemorts qu'on avait jugé après la guerre, ni entendre Hermione raconter les larmes aux yeux combien elle l'avait détesté quand il lui avait dit qu'il tuerait Ginny et son amant si elle en avait un.

-C'est un mensonge ! Hermione, on essaye de te tromper !

Elle sortit alors à toute hâte de la salle, pleurant à chaude larme. L'autre témoin, un joueur de Puddlemere United, expliqua que Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle était sûre que Harry soupçonnait déjà quelque chose. Un des membres du Magenmagot, qui n'était pas juge dans cette affaire, affirma qu'il avait vu Harry dans l'Allée des Embrumes un des jours auxquels il avait été supposément séquestré par les véritables assassins. L'expression des juges devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que les témoignages et les preuves se succédaient. Harry, de plus en plus nerveux, commença à protester.

-Que l'accusé reste silencieux ou il sera évacuer de la salle ! L'avertit le Ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, qui dirigeait toujours les sessions du tribunal lors d'affaires importantes.

-Il ment ! Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est un piège !

Scrimgeour redemanda l'attention, les autres juges protestèrent et Harry éleva encore plus la voix pour se faire entendre. Un Auror s'approcha de lui pour le faire sortir.

-On t'a dit de te taire, Potter !

Harry ne voulait pas sortir, il voulait rester pour leur faire entendre raison. Son désespoir augmenta alors que les Aurors essayaient de l'immobiliser mais un éclat de magie pure causa une explosion au milieu de la salle, envoyant voler dans les airs des chaises et des juges. Deux d'entre eux étaient apparemment sérieusement blessés. Les sorciers qui ne s'étaient pas retrouvé au milieu de cette explosion lui lancèrent des sorts pour l'immobiliser avant que Harry n'ait le temps de penser à s'enfuir, le faisant tomber au sol en poussant un cri d'agonie et de perdre connaissance.

Il n'y avait plus aucune chance.

Harry, qui pouvait à peine cligner des yeux sans avoir mal après avoir passer deux jours sur le lit sans bouger, n'eut pas besoin de regarder Remus et Tonks pour le savoir. Son pouvoir l'avait trahit et maintenant il était un danger. Voldemort avait beau être mort, il avait laissé son venin derrière lui, rendant la société magique lâche et cruelle à la fois. Et lui, qu'on avait acclamé comme le sauveur du monde magique était devenu une menace qu'il fallait éradiquer le plus vite possible.

Tout le monde savait qu'il serait condamné au baiser du Détraqueur.

Harry avait vingt-six ans et il n'avait jamais accepté la défaite. Il était un optimiste né, quelqu'un qui pensait que rien n'était impossible. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation désespérée avec tout le monde contre lui et il ne baisserait pas les bras. Mais en étant à Azkaban et entouré de Détraqueurs, chaque lueur d'espoir était arraché de son âme et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, à par accepter son destin en se montrant le plus digne possible.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose, Remus.

-Ce que tu veux, dit Lupin qui semblait avoir prit vingt ans ces dernières semaines.

-Quand on me mènera aux Détraqueurs… je ne veux pas vous voir, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que vous ayez ce souvenir de moi.

-Non, non je ne vais pas te laisser traverser ça tout seul. Tes parents ne me le pardonneraient jamais.

-Je ne pourrai pas…il s'arrêta car il avait la gorge nouée. Si je vous vois là-bas je m'écroulerai, Remus. Ne me faîtes pas ça.

Le loup-garou échangea un regard avec son épouse qui était en train de pleurer et acquiesça.

-C'est bon, dit-il dans un filet de voix.

-Je voudrai aussi que vous cherchiez les assassins de Ginny .Vous devez les trouver et faire en sorte qu'ils payent pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Tu as ma parole d'honneur, Harry, dit Tonks en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste décidé.

Il se sentit un peu plus calme mais ce petit réconfort disparut quand il se retrouva seul. Des souvenirs de la guerre avec les Détraqueurs passaient inlassablement dans sa tête, l'empêchant d'oublier sa fin probable. La mort aurait été préférable. Il ne la craignait pas ses parents, ses grands-parents, Sirius et beaucoup d'amis perdus pendant la guerre, comme Hagrid, Dumbledore, Seamus Finnigan ou Luna Lovegood l'attendaient de l'autre côté. C'aurait été beaucoup mieux que de ressembler à un mort vivant sans aucune expression dans les yeux.

Harry prit la décision de mettre fin à sa vie avant le moment fatidique s'il était condamné au baiser du Détraqueur.

Le tribunal se réunissait à nouveau jeudi. Le mercredi matin, un vacarme sortit Harry de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé ces derniers jours. Les gardes emmenaient un nouveau prisonnier. Ce n'était pas une raison pour se bouger mais il l'entendit parler et sa voix puissante et monotone lui sembla familière. D'un geste douloureux –il avait encore le corps endolori à cause des sorts qu'il avait reçu au Magenmagot –il se leva du lit pour regarder à travers les barreaux.

Bien que ça faisait neuf ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, Harry le reconnu immédiatement. C'était Vincent Grabbe, un des chiens de garde de Malfoy. Lui et Greg Goyle avaient servi Voldemort et après la guerre, ils avaient fui avec Malfoy. Les Aurors les considéraient comme des membres des Renégats.

Crabbe le reconnut aussi et sourit méchamment.

-Eh, je suis du côté du Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Harry arbora une expression de pure haine.

-Maudit enfoiré… Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à Ginny. Je vous jure que vous le payerez.

Crabbe lui jeta un dernier regard surpris avant de disparaître avec lenteur dans sa cellule.

-Nous ? Ce n'est pas toi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Cria-t-il, enragé. Je sais que vous êtes derrière tout ça !

L'autre Mangemort, Terence Higgs, se mit à rire depuis sa cellule.

-La perpétuité en vaut la peine si je vais te voir revenir détraqué (1), Potter !

Un des gardes provoqua une petite explosion avec sa baguette.

-Taisez-vous!

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit bien rire de toi depuis l'au-delà.

La mention de Voldemort fit hurler de terreur un autre Mangemort qui était devenu complètement fou. Le garde réclama encore une fois le silence mais il ne réussit qu'à faire augmenter le flot d'insultes et d'hurlements. Les minutes suivantes furent un enfer de cris de haine et de frustration. Finalement, les gardes réussirent à calmer les prisonniers effrayés et à faire taire les Mangemorts qui s'étaient unis au vacarme. Avertissant qu'ils lanceraient des Doloris si le vacarme se répétait, ils s'en allèrent, laissant l'endroit calme.

-Azkaban est une vraie merde, dit soudainement la voix de Crabbe, audible dans le silence récent.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, n'ayant aucune envie de continuer ses menaces et étant pour une fois d'accord avec lui.

Jeudi, il crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Tout se déroulait comme s'il était entouré d'un immense brouillard. Il ne sut comment il arriva au Magenmagot il se retrouva soudainement face aux juges enchainé deux fois plus, visé par au moins une douzaine de baguettes et contraint par autant de sorts de sécurité. Les regards des sorciers étaient haineux, comme ceux de son oncle et de sa tante avant, le regard que recevaient les monstres. Rufus Scrimgeour lut la sentence d'une voix solennelle. Harry n'entendit rien excepté « condamné à recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur ». Après, comme dans un rêve, il était de retour dans sa cellule.

On était vendredi et il devait être six heures du matin.

Harry sortait lentement de sa commotion au souvenir de la décision qui avait été prise la veille. Mourir. Il devait mourir. Il se rendit alors compte qu'un Auror était assis devant sa cellule. C'était Marcus Belby, d'un an son aîné.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je fais passer le temps Potter, reste calme.

-C'est pour que tu ne te suicides pas, le cocue, l'informa Malcom Higgs, provoquant les éclats de rire de ses compagnons.

Harry regarda sérieusement son ancien collègue.

- Va-t'en.

-Je ne peux pas.

- Va-t'en, répéta-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas, lui dit-il une nouvelle fois.

-Tu es vivant parce que j'ai tué Voldemort.

-Ca ne te place pas au dessus du bien ou du mal.

-Je ne te demande pas de me laisser partir. Je te demande juste de me laisser seul quelques minutes.

L'Auror secoua la tête.

-Ne m'oblige pas à t'immobiliser.

-Oh, immobilise-le Belby, dit un autre mangemort. Par Merlin, Potter, je sais que deux gardiens viendront te voir le soir quand tu seras détraqué.

-Ils vont te défoncer le cul Potter, ria Higgs.

Harry réprima un frisson et l'Auror regarda avec dégoût dans la direction des voix.

-Fermez là si vous ne voulez pas que je vienne le faire moi-même. Après, il regarda Harry. Merde Potter, pourquoi les as-tu tuer ? Cette garce n'en valait pas la peine.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. Et je n'ai tué personne !

-Bien… Et ne t'inquiète pas. –Il s'approcha alors dans une attitude de confidence. Ils ont pensé que je ne te le dirais pas mais le Ministère te mettra à Ste Mangouste après…Et bien, tu sais.

-A Ste Mangouste ?

-Tu es le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, Potter. Le Destructeur de Voldemort. Ce ne serait pas bien de te laisser enfermer ici sans aucun soin.

C'était une nouvelle preuve qu'ils étaient tous devenu fou.

-D'accord… Parce que douter de mes paroles, me refuser une mort digne et me condamner à vivre comme un zombie c'est bien mais me laisser à Azkaban serait aller trop loin, c'est ça ?

L'Auror ne sut que répondre et retourna sur sa chaise. Il avait l'air offensé que sa tentative de réconfort n'ait pas l'effet escompté. S'il avait pu, Harry l'aurait frappé jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. En lui jetant un regard de haine, il s'assit au sol, s'appuyant contre le mur. Ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que la pierre était froide, il se demanda s'il pouvait mourir en se la tapant dessus de toutes ses forces. Son esprit se concentra sur d'atroces formes de suicides dont il calculait les avantages et les inconvénients sans aucune émotion.

Et les heures passèrent rapidement avec angoisse.

-Il est minuit, Potter ! Ria Higgs, moqueur, quand la veille horloge d'Azkaban sonna les douze coups. Dans six heures, tu ne seras plus capable de te laver le cul tout seul.

Harry voulut répliquer pour lui montrer que ses mots ne l'affectaient pas mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être détraqué.

Il regarda ses poignets avec décision, se demandant s'il pouvait les mordre jusqu'à arriver aux veines sans que Belby ne s'en rendît compte.

Mais il perçut alors quelque chose d'étrange et un éclat de lumière illumina quelques secondes l'intérieur de la cellule. Il ne se passa rien pendant un moment après, l'éclat se répéta, un peu plus fort. Harry se prépara pour le tonnerre qui devait le suivre, mais au lieu de ça, il entendit des cris. Hors de la cellule, Belby se releva.

-Que-ce qu'il se passe? dit-il comme si quelqu'un pouvait lui répondre.

Harry se releva aussi et s'approcha des barreaux, comprenant qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Dans la cellule à côté, Crabbe se mit à rire fortement.

Il entendit alors un terrible fracas et un rayon bleu provenant de la cellule de Crabbe frappa de plein fouet l'Auror déconcerté, qui tomba en arrière et heurta le mur. Harry entendit un bruit de pas et il se retrouva face à Draco Malfoy.

-Toi…dit-il en tremblant de rage. Maudit fils de pute.

Malfoy lui adressa un dur sourire.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, le balafré. –Trois sorciers de plus apparurent derrière lui et Malfoy se tourna pour leur donner un ordre rapide. –Allez, libérez les autres.

Harry crut qu'il allait exploser de rage.

-Tu viens libérer tes amis, Malfoy ? D'autres assassins pour ta bande répugnante ?

Quelque chose d'indéchiffrable brilla dans les yeux gris du Mangemort.

-Va te faire foutre, Potter.

Il le visa alors de sa baguette et tandis qu'il se préparait à mourir, Harry pensa, heureux, qu'il éviterait le baiser du Détraqueur après tout.

**A suivre…**

(1) : désolée mais c'est la seule traduction que j'ai trouvé pour le mot « dementorizado » mais je pense que vous avez compris qu'il parle de quand il aura reçu le baiser du détraqueur et qu'il reviendra « tout vide »


	6. Le monastère

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 5** **Le monastère**

« Je suis vivant ? » Harry se sentait flotter au milieu d'une froide noirceur. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer mais il savait que quelque chose clochait. Etait-il à Azkaban ? Le froid commença à le faire grelotter et au milieu de sa confusion, une idée commença à germer dans son esprit, le faisant paniquer. Et si on l'avait déjà détraqué ? Et s'il était à l'intérieur d'un Détraqueur ? Et s'il était une âme coincée pour toujours dans cette atroce obscurité ?

Quand des cris d'horreur menacèrent de sortir de sa bouche, il remarqua que son corps était recouvert par quelque chose de légèrement lourd et chaud, et Harry gémit de soulagement au fur et à mesure que la chaleur parcourait ses muscles transis de froid. Non, il n'était pas dans un Détraqueur. Cette sensation était trop agréable. Encore commotionné par les sorts qu'il avait reçus à Azkaban, il était à peine conscient.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il avait les idées un peu plus claires, suffisamment pour remarquer qu'il ne voyait rien. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappelait des derniers événements –Malfoy, les Mangemorts libérés –, il prit conscience d'autre chose. Il était totalement immobilisé par un sort et il volait sur un balai. Ce dernier avait dû être modifié pour transporter deux personnes parce que la pression chaude et ferme dans son dos était le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme mince. Un homme mince qui le tenait par la taille et…qui sentait le miel ? Un Mangemort ? Les Mangemorts puaient la méchanceté, tout le monde le savait. Ils puaient comme il était sûr de puer lui aussi en ce moment, après presque un mois à bénéficier du confort d'Azkaban.

Mais ça devait être un Mangemort. Il avait beau sentir bon et l'avoir recouvert d'une cape, ça ne pouvait pas être un ami. Ses amis ne lui attachaient pas les mains ni ne l'aveuglaient d'un sort pour ne pas voir où il était. Et bien que la situation fût quelque peu inquiétante, car on l'emmenait certainement au quartier général des Renégats, il n'était pas aussi inquiet que ça. Même une mort lente et désagréable, qui fera certainement la joie des chiens de compagnie de Voldemort, sera mieux qu'être détraqué.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la pression sur sa taille augmenta et Harry sentit le balai descendre doucement. Un soupir involontaire s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Le vol était terminé les tortures commenceraient bientôt. Oh, mais Malfoy n'avait jamais été capable de se contrôler envers lui. Il serait sans doute capable de le provoquer pour qu'il le tue rapidement. Quelques commentaires sur ses parents, la bite de Voldemort (1) et Malfoy battrait le record d'Avada Kedavra lancé par minute grâce à lui.

Ou alors, il commettrait une erreur dont il pourrait profiter.

Il se sentait bien d'être enfin loin des Détraqueurs.

Le balai atterrit et des bras différents le retinrent pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdît pas l'équilibre. Son corps était engourdi et il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait bouger, même si ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Autour de lui, il entendit le bruit de personne atterrissant, parlant à voix basse. Il manquait quelque chose pour Harry et mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de quoi exactement. Où étaient les cris de joie des Mangemorts libérés ? Pourquoi personne ne l'insultait ou se moquait-il de lui ?

-Tout c'est bien passé ? demanda une femme.

-Bien sûr que oui, dit la voix reconnaissable entre toutes de Malfoy, faisant se tendre Harry. Allons à l'intérieur.

Quelqu'un lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui indiqua d'un petit coup qu'il devait se mettre en marche. Harry obéit, désirant se mettre à l'abri. Marcher à l'aveuglette lui fit tourner la tête et il décida de ne pas essayer de s'échapper. Ca ne servirait à rien de toute façon, il pouvait très bien foncer droit dans un mur.

-Il y a un escalier, dit le sorcier qui le guidait.

Harry le reconnut tout de suite. En fin de compte, où était l'un, l'autre y était.

-Goyle ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Salut Potter.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-A la maison.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas…Ce que Draco voudra.

-Oh, c'est donc comme ça que ça fonctionne ? Vous faites tout ce que Malfoy vous ordonne ?

-J'ai toujours fait ce que Draco m'ordonnait. Baisse la tête.

Harry sentit une main sur sa tête qui le fit s'incliner jusqu'à une distance sûre.

-Il est apparemment clair que vous aimez avoir un maître à suivre. Et maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, vous êtes devenu les esclaves de Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, Potter.

Essayer d'argumenter avec Greg Goyle était probablement l'un des actes les plus désespérés de toute sa vie. Il allait garder tout son venin pour Malfoy au moins il était capable de comprendre des mots de plus d'une syllabe.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Harry arriva au bout de sa petite promenade. Sans avoir besoin de voir, il sut qu'il était dans une pièce agréablement chauffée et assez fréquentée. Goyle retira sa main de son épaule et Harry se prépara par instinct à recevoir l'impact du premier sort.

Cependant, un éclair de lumière dans les yeux, inévitablement douloureux, lui indiqua qu'il avait retrouvé la vue. Après quelques secondes, il découvrit qu'il était dans une pièce d'au moins cent mètres carrés, les murs et le sol en pierre. A en juger par les larges tables en bois et les chaises, ça devait être une salle à manger. Assis sans ordre apparent sur les sièges, il y avait une bonne vingtaine de sorciers et de sorcières qui le regardaient avec une expression sérieuse et curieuse. Harry découvrit plusieurs visages connus. Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Daphné Greengrass…Ils avaient tous été à Poudlard, des Serpentard qui avaient la Marque des Ténèbres ou qui avaient été arrêtés pour ne pas avoir dénoncé les Mangemorts de leurs familles. Il y avait trois femmes beaucoup plus vieilles, de cinquante ans à peu près et sans les avoir jamais vu, il sut que l'une d'elles était la mère de Vince Crabbe, l'autre garde du corps de Malfoy. Il vit aussi quatre adolescents en âge d'être à Poudlard, l'observant avec cette expression sérieuse et méfiante qui était tant caractéristique aux Serpentard. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à trouver des enfants dans les rangs des Renégats.

Et bien sûr, face à lui, appuyé contre une table, Draco Malfoy lui adressa l'un de ses irritants sourires arrogants, les bras croisés.

-Ah, Potter… Les hauts et les bas de la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Toutes les résolutions de Harry se dissipèrent en se trouvant dans la même pièce que le responsable de la mort Ginny Weasley et il le chargea comme un rhinocéros furieux.

-Assassin ! Je vais te tuer !

Mais Crabbe et Goyle lui donnèrent un fort coup de poing qui le jeta au sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever afin de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Malfoy, ils le retinrent énergiquement par les bras, qui étaient encore attachés derrière son dos. Le Serpentard lui adressa un regard d'indifférence.

-Ce n'est pas très intelligent de ta part d'essayer de me tuer sans baguette et entouré de mes amis, le balafré. J'avais oublié que les Gryffondor ne savaient pas réfléchir.

Si la magie de Harry n'avait pas été aussi faible à cause de son séjour à Azkaban, il aurait tué Malfoy d'un Avada Kedavra sans baguette. Il pouvait le faire. Probablement que l'effort le tuerait lui aussi mais il pouvait le faire. Et il n'espérait pas sortir vivant de là, il préférait donc mourir en emmenant avec lui ce rat méprisant. Le problème étant qu'il était tellement faible, il aurait à peine pu lancer un simple Lumos, il cessa donc de lutter et se contenta de le regarder avec haine.

-Un de ces jours tu payeras pour tous tes crimes.

Malfoy grimaça.

-Tu es toujours le même moraliste ennuyant de Poudlard, Potter.

-Draco… -intervint Crabbe. Quand l'attention des gens se centra sur lui, il eut l'air très nerveux. –Je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit Draco, s'approchant de lui.

-Je…je ne suis pas sûr, mais…il croit que tu as tué sa femme.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, apparemment très surpris.

-C'est vrai ? dit-il à Harry. Pourquoi diable aurais-je voulu tuer ta petite femme?

-Pour me tendre un piège. Pour te venger de moi.

Il entendit alors un bruit de pas derrière son dos et il se tourna pour voir Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Draco, s'approcher de son fils. Harry ne cacha pas son étonnement. Selon le Ministère, elle était morte. Quand elle fut aux côtés de Draco, elle posa un instant sa main sur son épaule et adressa à Harry un regard de dédain absolu.

-Et si l'intention de mon fils est de se venger de toi, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas laissé dans ta cellule pour que tu reçoives le baiser du Détraqueur ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix froide et aristocratique. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas aussi luxueux qu'avant mais, comme son mari et son fils, elle possédait une élégance innée qui la faisait paraître sophistiquée avec n'importe quoi.

-Il veut peut-être terminer le travail lui-même, répliqua Harry en égalant son mépris.

Malfoy plissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire malicieux.

-Tu veux dire, te torturer et te tuer lentement ?

-Tu as d'autres plans, Malfoy ?

Cette fois le sourire du Mangemort fut ouvertement cruel.

-Je détesterai te décevoir. –Il plissa son nez pointu. –Mais pour l'instant tu empestes et tu es dans un état lamentable. Je préfère m'occuper de toi quand tu seras frais. Blaise, conduis-le dans une chambre. Abigail, Pollux, occupez-vous de lui.

Harry vit Blaise, baguette en main, l'attraper par l'épaule et l'obliger à se mettre en marche. Deux adolescents qui contenaient à peine leur excitation devant ces ordres, les suivirent. Quand ils furent sortit de la pièce, Blaise le dirigea dans un couloir de pierre et tourna à droite, où une arche en pierre donnait sur des escaliers.

-Tu n'es qu'un con, Potter, tu le sais ?

-J'ai un mauvais comportement avec les assassins, je le sais. J'ai toujours eu un problème.

-Assassins ? Comme toi ?

Pour l'instant, Harry avait toujours pensé que Ginny avait été tué par Malfoy et les siens, mais alors qu'il descendait ces escaliers, il commença à avoir des doutes pour la première fois. Il connaissait très bien les Mangemorts, leur façon de penser et d'agir. Et dans cette situation, il y avait plusieurs détails qui ne cadraient pas du tout.

-Je n'ai tué personne. C'était un piège et tu le sais.

-Je sais que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être.

Zabini s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit et fit rentrer Harry dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bain commune, similaires à celles de Poudlard. D'un sort, il défit ses liens et lui montra une des douches.

- Déshabille-toi et prends une douche.

Harry enleva le répugnant uniforme d'Azkaban sans aucune gêne et se mit dans la douche que lui avait montrée Zabini. Sur une petite tablette, il y avait un savon et une petite bouteille de shampoing, un détail qu'il trouva très incongru sans raison particulière. Il ouvrit le robinet. L'eau fut froide quelques secondes mais elle atteint une température plus agréable et un soupir de plaisir échappa à Harry. L'eau chaude n'était qu'un souvenir à Azkaban. Cependant, il ne se permit pas le luxe de lambiner sous l'eau et il se savonna rapidement et consciencieusement. En quelques minutes, il avait terminé. Pollux était là, tenant une grande serviette et des vêtements. Harry se sécha à toute vitesse et passa les sous-vêtements, la cape en laine bleue et les bottes qu'il lui avait laissées. Tout était à sa taille et quand il eut terminé, il eut l'impression d'être redevenu une personne.

Blaise le conduisit dans une pièce située de l'autre côté du couloir. Abigail attendait à la porte, tenant un plateau apparemment lourd. Blaise ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et fit signe à Harry de rentrer. Il obéit et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être une chambre austère avec un lit, une table de nuit sur laquelle brûlait une bougie, et un coffre. La sorcière posa le plateau au sol avec difficulté.

-En plus du repas, il y a deux fioles de potion –lui expliqua-t-elle d'un ton efficient qui lui rappela Hermione. – Prends-les avant d'aller dormir, elles t'aideront à te rétablir.

-Nous avons placé des sorts d'inhibition sur la chambre, ajouta Zabini. N'essaie pas d'utiliser la magie pour t'enfuir.

Sans dire un mot de plus, ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. L'oreille experte de Harry lui apprit que seul deux personnes étaient parties, l'une d'entre elles devait être resté pour monter la garde. Mais il mit cette question de côté. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait plus à penser. Le plateau au sol attira toute son attention. Harry le ramassa, le posa sur la table de nuit et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un plat d'estouffade ayant l'air délicieux, une tranche de pain, deux pommes vertes et une barre chocolatée. L'estomac de Harry rugit de joie et, décidant plus vite que son cerveau, il commença à manger avec envie. Quand il eut terminé, il se sentit bien malgré tout. Il était propre, repu et l'influence des Détraqueurs se faisait sentir de moins en moins. Un bâillement lui rappela qu'il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin. Il avait sommeil et il avait enfin un vrai lit. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus simple. Avant de se blottir sous les couvertures, il regarda d'un air dubitatif les deux fioles de potion. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'elles aillaient l'aider à se rétablir. De tout façon si Malfoy cherchait à l'empoisonner, le repas et la boisson était une option plus probable et si c'était le cas, il avait déjà fait une gaffe.

Seul un imbécile boirait ces potions.

Il préféra alors se coucher.

Harry dormait encore quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit de la lumière entrer dans la chambre par une petite fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas remarquée la nuit dernière et il supposa qu'il devait être neuf ou dix heures du matin. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Abigail entra dans la chambre en portant un plateau. Derrière elle, Adrian Pucey, un autre ancien élève de Serpentard plus vieux que Harry, joueur de Quidditch tout comme lui, le surveillait attentivement avec la baguette sortie.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda la fille, qui ce matin avait tressé ses cheveux bruns.

-Oui.

En réalité, non. Son sommeil avait été agité et remplit de cauchemars dans lesquels une armée de Détraqueurs libéré par Malfoy le persécutait et ce matin il était autant fatigué que la veille. Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant eux.

-Voilà ton petit-déjeuner et une autre potion pour récupérer des forces. –Abigail regarda le plateau du dîner et découvrit les fioles de potion intactes. –Mais…tu ne les as pas prises. Adrian ! Il n'a pas pris les potions que nous lui avons laissées hier.

Pucey observa les fioles que lui montrait la fille et regarda Harry avec ennui.

-Tu crois que nous allons t'empoisonner ?

-Tu crois que j'attends quelque chose de bon de vous ?

-Tu n'as donc rien laissé du dîner alors qu'il aurait pu être empoisonné. –Il le visa de sa baguette.- Bois la potion.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'y obliger. - répliqua-t-il.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je te lance un Stupefix pour te la faire boire de force ? Ne fais pas l'imbécile et prends-la de bon gré. Elle n'est pas empoisonnée.

Harry se dit que même s'il lui laissait le choix, la potion finirait quand même dans son estomac et il décida d'opter pour l'option la plus facile. Pucey disait peut-être vrai et on ne lui avait encore rien fait de bizarre Malfoy était capable de le remettre sur pied uniquement pour le torturer le plus longtemps possible. Il ouvrit alors la fiole, la renifla et la but. Son goût lui rappela celle de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, même si elle était un peu meilleure.

-Tu as bien fait, dit Pucey. Elles ne sont pas du tout empoisonnées.

Pucey l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Harry alla aux toilettes, se lava le visage et les dents et retourna dans sa chambre. Une fois là-bas, ils l'enfermèrent une nouvelle fois et il ouvrit le plateau du petit-déjeuner. Il y avait une tasse de café, quatre tartines beurrées, deux tranches de bacon et une autre barre chocolatée. Le café était trop doux pour lui –il ne mettait pas autant de sucre –mais il mangea tout avec appétit, se demandant comment ils se débrouillaient pour avoir de la nourriture aussi bonne dans ces circonstances. Il avait les idées plus claires aujourd'hui et il était de plus en plus curieux. Tandis qu'il mangeait sa dernière tartine, il remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait pas vue aussi la nuit dernière, une ombre sur le mur au dessus de son lit. Harry y regarda de plus près et il fut presque sûr qu'un crucifix avait été accroché ici. Il comprit alors qu'ils devaient être dans un monastère, un des endroits les plus improbables pour des Mangemorts. A travers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre, qui faisait à peine vingt centimètre de largeur, il vit un petit bout de jardin. Etait-ce un patio intérieur ? Harry essaya de distinguer un quelconque bruit mais il n'entendit rien, excepté la rumeur du vent.

Le matin passa, ennuyant, mais il s'y était déjà habitué à Azkaban. A midi, il eut une nouvelle visite. Cette fois, son gardien allait être Blaise Zabini. Après un autre voyage à la salle de bain, Harry retourna dans la cellule. Pollux avait laissé le plateau sur le lit et s'en était déjà allé avec les restes du petit-déjeuner. Harry mangea un bout de chausson fourré au poulet, but son verre de jus de citrouille et, se sentant s'assoupir, s'allongea sur le lit. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit et Abigail entrait dans la chambre avec le troisième plateau de la journée. Théodore Nott, un autre camarade d'école, était de garde cette fois.

-On m'a dit que tu devais prendre les potions devant moi, dit Abigail.

Il le fit celle de ce matin ne lui avait rien fait en fin de compte. Après un voyage à la salle de bain avec Nott, il mangea son dîner et retourna se coucher.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de tout ça, son sommeil fut profond et calme.

Le lendemain, la sorcière lui donna des vêtements de rechange et Blaise lui ordonna d'aller se laver. Harry obéit en se demandant le sens de tout ceci, s'habilla et retourna dans sa chambre. Ce matin, le café doux et la potion étaient accompagnés d'un plat d'œufs brouillés et d'une pomme verte. Il n'y avait pas de chocolat mais peu importait car il avait presque récupéré de son séjour parmi les Détraqueurs. Bien qu'il n'ait rien à faire, il ne s'ennuyait pas quand il vit la lumière changer et il pensa au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. Il avait l'intention de profiter de cette période de calme pour récupérer des forces et réunir toutes les informations qu'il pourrait. Il ne voulait en aucun cas rendre les choses faciles pour Malfoy.

Peu après que Abigail lui est emmenée le déjeuner, Malfoy ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Harry se mit instinctivement debout.

-L'heure de la torture n'est pas encore arrivée, Potter –dit-il de sa manière trainante bien à lui. –Je suis venu voir si tu voulais faire un tour.

-Un tour ?

-Oui, tu sais. Marcher. A l'extérieur.

Harry n'avait pas du tout confiance mais que faire d'autre ? Ils avaient des baguettes contrairement à lui et ils n'avaient en aucun cas besoin d'user de subterfuge s'ils voulaient l'emmener quelque part. Et puis si ce n'était pas un piège, ce serait un bon moment pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cet endroit.

-D'accord, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Malfoy lui tendit une cape.

-Tiens, il fait froid dehors. –Harry mit la cape noire et épaisse et il ressentit immédiatement sa chaleur. –Allons-y.

Harry le suivit en restant derrière lui. Malfoy n'était pas seul bien sûr. Zabini et Narcissa Malfoy faisaient partie du groupe, un derrière et l'autre à ses côtés. Apparemment ce n'était pas une promenade, on l'emmenait dans un autre endroit et il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Mais Malfoy tourna à droite et ils débouchèrent dans un vestibule ample. Il ouvrit une porte et la lumière illumina la salle ombragée, couvrant d'étoiles la chevelure des Malfoy, surtout celle de Draco. Harry, dont les cheveux étaient une masse confuse de pointes noires, se sentit un peu envieux. Malfoy disparut par la porte et Harry le suivit, se retrouvant dans un jardin hivernal sans charme.

-Viens Potter, dit-il en lui faisant signe de la main. Et n'essaie pas de transplaner cet endroit est protégé par un sort que même toi tu ne peux briser.

A la surprise de Harry, Narcissa et Zabini restèrent plusieurs mètres derrière eux tandis que Malfoy se mettait à ses côtés. Pendant quelques secondes, ils marchèrent sans dire un mot. Malgré le froid, il y avait du soleil et Harry en était reconnaissant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Son expression était insondable mais quelque chose dans ses yeux ou dans sa façon de bouger fit comprendre à Harry qu'il n'était plus en face de l'adolescent pleurnichard, roublard et gâté de Poudlard. Il était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'avant.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai tué ta femme, Potter ? demanda-t-il soudainement, d'un ton calme.

Harry y avait déjà pensé. La seule preuve qu'il détenait contre lui, était le fait qu'il le considérait comme un enfoiré sans-cœur capable de faire beaucoup de mauvaises choses. Mais ça ne prouvait rien en réalité. Malfoy pouvait avoir les mains tachées de sang et ne pas avoir tué Ginny.

-Tu l'as fait ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu crois que c'est moi ? As-tu trouvé une preuve qui m'incrimine ? Quelqu'un t'a dit que c'était moi ?

-Non, pas du tout.

Malfoy acquiesça lentement comme si c'était important et s'appuya contre un arbre en croisant les bras, fronçant les sourcils.

-En quel honneur alors ?

-Ces meurtres ont été planifiés pour me faire passer pour un monstre incontrôlable. Quelqu'un veux me détruire et tu es la personne qui me hait probablement le plus sur cette planète.

Malfoy grimaça.

-Ca, c'est ma mère Potter. –Un courant d'air fit voler ses cheveux devant ses yeux et il les enleva d'un geste impatient. –Que tu le crois ou non, on n'a rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Ginny Weasley.

-Ca ne change pas grand chose.

-Non ? –Mais c'était une question rhétorique. –Non, je suppose que non. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Malfoy se remit en marche et Harry le suivit. Une partie de lui était assez curieuse suite à cette conversation et une autre partie calculait les possibilités de s'enfuir. Narcissa et Zabini les suivaient toujours à quinze ou vingt mètres de distance, baguette en main. Et Malfoy était sûrement beaucoup plus sur ses gardes qu'il y semblait.

-Quel est cet endroit? On dirait un monastère.

-C'est un monastère. Les moldus l'ont abandonné.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

-Ma mère, mes amis et moi sommes arrivés une semaine avant que la guerre ne commence. Les autres sont venus après, quand les persécutions contre les Serpentard et les familles de Mangemorts ont débuté.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je sais que le Ministère a exilé plusieurs familles de Mangemorts.

-Les autres pays ne veulent pas accueillir des personnes comme Daphné ou la mère de Vince. En plus, le Ministère a gardé toutes les affaires de ces familles. Nous n'avions aucun endroit où aller et nous sommes venus ici.

-Comment connaissiez-vous cet endroit ?

-On le connaissait un point c'est tout. Je ne vais pas te raconter tous mes petits secrets en une seule fois, Potter.

Draco s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et lui fit signe de regarder à l'intérieur. Harry s'exécuta et un sourire involontaire lui échappa. C'était une classe, une classe avec des enfants de tous âges. Il distingua Abigail, Pollux et plusieurs adolescents qu'il avait vu à son arrivée mais il y avait aussi un garçon de deux ou trois ans, deux jumeaux qui n'avaient pas plus de dix ans, un petit garçon beaucoup plus petit de peau sombre qui devait être le fils de Zabini et, à côté de lui, un autre petit garçon à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blonds reconnaissable.

-Tu as un fils ?

Malfoy grogna, un peu amusé.

-Potter, je suis gay. C'est mon petit frère.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Même si dans le monde magique l'homosexualité était bien vue, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy le lâchât ainsi, sans plus. Et il n'y avait jamais eu aucune rumeur sur l'existence de ce petit garçon. Le service de renseignement des Aurors était vraiment mauvais. Par Merlin, Lucius Malfoy pouvait très bien apparaître d'un instant à l'autre. En fin de compte, la seule preuve qu'ils avaient de sa mort était la parole de Snape.

-Tu as un frère ?

-Et bien, quand mon père s'est échappé de Azkaban pour retrouver Voldemort, il n'a pas perdu de temps. Merci Merlin, parce que sinon je serai le seul Malfoy et je devrai me marier afin d'avoir un héritier. Maintenant, la tâche de procréer est sienne.

Harry se retourna pour regarder Narcissa. Elle avait déjà cinquante et un ans mais les sorciers vivaient jusqu'à cent soixante dix ou cent quatre-vingt ans, on pouvait encore la considérait comme étant jeune. Et comme la plupart des sorcières de son âge, elle faisait beaucoup moins, quarante ans tout au plus.

-Je croyais…je croyais que Pansy et toi étiez ensemble.

-Les Aurors ne savent vraiment que dalle, dit Draco en répétant sans le savoir ce que Harry avait pensé quelques secondes avant.

Il retourna à son observation de la classe. En dépit des lois magiques, les plus petits avaient une baguette et apprenait apparemment à réaliser un Alohomora. Quand aux élèves plus âgés, ils étaient plongés dans des sorts plus compliqués. Le professeur, une sorcière d'à peu près quarante ans que Harry ne connaissait pas, avait l'air submergé.

-Ce sont tous des idiots décérébrés, même mon frère. Je leur donne des cours de Potions trois fois par semaine et quand j'en ressors je n'ai qu'une envie, exterminer la race humaine.

Harry esquissa encore une fois un sourire mais il disparut dès qu'il percuta que Malfoy avait parlé d'exterminer la race humaine. Plus ou moins. Il était difficile de toujours assurer qu'il était un assassin quand il parlait de son petit frère et qu'il conversait civilement avec lui.

Mais ces enfants étaient innocents et Harry crut comprendre ce que Malfoy essayait de lui dire c'était un refuge, qu'ils avaient crée leur société. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était le pourquoi. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ces lieux, ces convictions étaient de moins en moins sûres.

-Malfoy, qu'attends-tu de moi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vois ça ?

Le sorcier mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-Rentrons.

La promenade était finie et Harry le suivit avec l'absurde sensation qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il savait parfaitement avec qui il était et dès qu'il baissait sa garde, il se mettait à croire qu'il était dans un lieu sûr et que Malfoy était capable de lui parler avec civisme sans aucune raison cachée. Harry se reprocha lui-même sa stupidité mais cette sensation ne se dissipa pas.

-Comment s'appelle ton frère ? demanda-t-il soudainement sans savoir pourquoi.

Malfoy le regarda, légèrement surpris.

-Altair. Altair Severus Malfoy.

Harry fut aussi surpris que lui.

-Severus ?

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur prénom, dit Draco de sa façon bien caractéristique à répondre sans n'apporter aucune réelle réponse.

-Vous ne le considérez pas comme un traître ?

-Non Potter. Tu ne t'en es toujours pas rendu compte ?

-De quoi ? s'exclama Harry, qui souhaitait réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici.

Mais Malfoy ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Harry ne fût dans sa chambre. Malfoy le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

-Il n'y a aucun Mangemort ici.

Deux jours après alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Zabini et Crabbe ouvrirent la porte de sa chambre, le visant de leur baguette.

-Viens avec nous Potter, dit Zabini d'un air sombre.

Harry se leva du lit sans savoir pourquoi il se sentait trahi. Malgré toutes les mises en garde qu'il s'était fait à lui-même, il ne s'était plus sentit en danger après la conversation avec Malfoy. Et bien, une erreur de plus à ajouter à la liste.

Mais il avait récupéré assez de magie et avec un peu de chance, ce serait suffisant pour qu'il ne quittât pas ce monde seul.

Cependant, il eut encore une fois l'impression que quelque chose ne collait pas, comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces dernier temps, car au lieu de le conduire dans un cachot, ce qui semblait être plus pertinent dans ce cas-là, Zabini et le gros Crabbe le conduisaient vers la salle à manger où il s'était retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt. Sa confusion crût quand il vit que tout le monde semblait être là, même un couple de personne âgés et des enfants en bas âge. Il y avait même deux femmes assises tranquillement avec des bébés dans les bras. Est-ce que c'était comme dans un film historique, où les gens se réunissaient sur la place du village pour voir le délinquant se faire pendre?

Malfoy l'attendait à l'endroit où il lui avait parlé la première fois. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avec les manches un peu retroussées. Harry put distinguer sur son bras la Marque des Ténèbres, très estompée maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus.

-Bien, Potter…veux-tu encore que je te torture et que je te tue lentement ?

Harry entendit un petit rire et vit à la table sur laquelle s'appuyait Malfoy, son petit frère et le fils de Blaise se couvrant la bouche de leurs mains.

-Ai-je le choix ?

Malfoy lui indiqua une chaise vide à la table, à côté de Daphné Greengrass.

-Tu peux t'asseoir et dîner avec nous.

Harry plissa les yeux.

-Et c'est tout ?

Narcissa Malfoy grogna de mépris.

-Quand vas-tu te rentrer dans la tête que mon fils ne t'a pas sauvé la vie pour te faire du mal, stupide Gryffondor ?

Malfoy soupira et secoua la tête.

-Assis-toi, Potter. Assis-toi et mange, merde.

**A suivre…**

(1) : oui oui c'est la bonne traduction lol ! L'auteur m'a expliqué que Harry planifié d'insinuer que Narcissa et Lucius avaient des relations sexuelles avec Voldemort pour provoquer Draco, donc voilà !


	7. Quelques vérités

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 6 ****Vérités**

Cette nuit, personne ne monta la garde devant sa porte. Harry était déjà réveillé depuis plusieurs heures, il repensait au surprenant résultat de son dernier entretien avec Malfoy. Durant tout le repas, il était resté silencieux, complètement déconcerté et aucun de ses camarades de table ne l'avaient dérangé. Après le dîner, de jeunes garçons s'étaient approchés de lui et lui avaient demandé avec des yeux brillants d'émotion s'il avait réellement tué Voldemort. Il avait été tellement choqué d'entendre ça, alors qu'il croyait être dans un refuge de Mangemorts fugitifs, que c'était digne d'y figurer dans les annales mais la haine qu'ils avaient montré envers le Lord noir avait été sincère.

Il ne savait plus que penser. Il commençait même à douter qu'ils fussent responsables de la mort des Wallace. Si Malfoy était cet assassin cruel, tout ce qu'il voyait n'avait aucun sens. Et il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir de sa tête les mots de Narcissa._ « Mon fils ne t'a pas sauvé la vie pour te faire du mal »_. Pourquoi Malfoy lui avait sauvé la vie ?

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte pour l'avertir que le petit-déjeuner allait être servi dans une heure. Harry sortit du lit avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi que cinq minutes, il attrapa les vêtements propres que Abigail lui avait passé hier avant d'aller dormir et alla à la salle de bain où, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il y avait des gens. Zabini était là, se rasant avec sa baguette. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de sa taille et la Marque des Ténèbres était bien visible. Crabbe, qui sortait d'une douche, l'arborait aussi sur un bras. Mais il y avait des garçons ayant les avant-bras net. Harry chercha Draco du regard mais il ne le vit pas. Ca ne l'intrigua pas trop il devait probablement avoir sa salle de bain.

Quand il arriva à la salle à manger, Malfoy, sa mère et son frère étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Harry les salua de la tête, seul Draco y répondant et il s'assit au même endroit que la veille. Il observa alors les plats d'un air dubitatif, se rappelant le dîner.

-Qui prépare les repas ? demanda-t-il à Daphné Greengrass, qui s'asseyait à ses côtés. A Poudlard, elle avait été l'une des Serpentard qui avait montré le moins d'antipathie envers lui et ses amis. Elle était mariée à Theodore Nott et ils avaient deux petits garçons.

-Les elfes de maison.

-Vous avez des elfes de maison ? s'exclama-t-il stupéfait. Quel genre de fugitifs ont des elfes?

- On n'en a que deux. La plupart ont été libérée par le Ministère. Avant nous en avions trois, mais l'un d'eux est mort de vieillesse.

-Et combien êtes-vous au total ? demanda-t-il essayant de compter les personnes qu'il y avait dans la salle à manger.

-Maintenant quarante deux, sans te compter.

-Maintenant ? dit-il, repensant aux Mangemorts qu'il croyait que Malfoy avait libéré en même temps que Crabbe et lui.

-Des personnes qui étaient en règle sont parties.

-En règle ?

-Comme ma sœur Andréa, par exemple. Il n'y a aucune charge retenue contre eux, ils sont là tout simplement parce que leurs parents ont été condamnés à l'exil ou alors parce qu'ils sont orphelins et qu'ils se sont enfuis de Poudlard ou de l'orphelinat où on les place en été.

Harry se remémora les douzaines de disparitions inexplicables ayant eu lieu ces neufs dernières années. Le Ministère avait supposé que les adolescents étaient partis se cacher dans le monde Moldu. Dans tous les cas, c'étaient des garçons et des filles orphelins qui avaient été envoyé par le Choixpeau Magique dans une maison de Serpentard inexistante.

-Tous ces jeunes…sont venus ici ? –Elle haussa les épaules. –Comment savaient-ils où ils devaient aller ?

Daphné passa sous silence sa question.

-Un de ses garçons, Boderick, s'est suicidé au début de l'année. Les Mangemorts avaient tué ses parents, il était orphelin.

-Oui, je me rappelle de lui ! Il a disparu lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard. –Il fronça les sourcils. –Il s'est suicidé ? Pourquoi ?

Elle arbora une expression triste.

-Personne ne le sait. Il est arrivé à quinze ans, il ne restait que quelques mois avant ses dix-sept ans et pouvoir ainsi s'en aller. Mais il était très réservé et ne fréquentait personne. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas réussi à surmonter la mort des ses parents. –Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette pensée. –Et puis il y a des naissances et…bien, le nombre change.

Harry repensa aux Mangemorts et se dit que, au souvenir des paroles de Malfoy, on ne les avait peut-être pas laissé s'installer ici. Mais si ce groupe haïssait tant Voldemort, pourquoi libérer ces assassins ? Une nouvelle énigme à ajouter à sa liste.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Malfoy vint le voir en arborant une expression sérieuse pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient parler. Harry le suivit en silence dans les couloirs du monastère qu'il commençait à connaître –du moins la partie qu'il avait déjà visité –, et le fit entrer dans un bureau remplit de livres. Malfoy prit place dans le fauteuil du bureau et indiqua à Harry une chaise bien confortable. Il lui tendit après un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry lui arracha presque des mains, impatient de savoir si on parlait de lui. Et c'était le cas en effet. La première page annonçait que la recherche du Garçon-qui-a-survécu se poursuivait. Selon le journal, les Aurors pensaient que Malfoy le séquestrait pour le tuer personnellement ou pour utiliser son pouvoir incontrôlé envers le monde magique. Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, il ne sentait pas très bien.

-J'imagine que tu as l'intention de t'en aller d'ici pour essayer de retrouver les personnes qui ont tué ta femme et qui t'ont tendu ce piège –dit Malfoy d'un ton presque impersonnel, comme s'il négociait quelque chose. –Mais les Aurors sont à ta recherche et tu n'as pas encore retrouvé toutes tes forces. Si tu veux rester ici quelque temps, il n'y a pas de problème.

Harry prit sur lui pour assimiler le fait qu'un monastère abandonné et remplie de familles de Mangemorts était un endroit sûr pour lui.

-Y a-t-il un quelconque moyen d'envoyer un message à Remus Lupin ? J'aimerais lui dire que je vais bien.

-Lupin ? Il n'est pas marié avec une Auror ?

_« Ta cousine » _pensa Harry, qui ignorait si Draco était au courant de ce détail. La mère de Tonks, Andromeda, était la sœur de Narcissa Malfoy mais elle avait été déshéritée et bannie de la famille en se mariant avec un sorcier de parents Moldus.

-Ils sont de mon côté.

-Ils doivent être sous surveillance alors. On y réfléchira. Ca veut dire que tu restes?

Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider.

-Malfoy…pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

Draco pinça les lèvres mais il esquissa ensuite un sourire.

-Et bien…Je n'aurais pas pu m'échapper du Ministère il y a cinq ans sans ton aide, non ?

Pour la première fois, la mention de son honteuse erreur ne lui donna pas l'impression d'être un parfait idiot.

-C'est pour ça ?

Malfoy reprit son ton professionnel.

-Tu es libre d'aller où tu veux dans le monastère Potter, mais je te remercierais de ne pas t'approcher du laboratoire de Potion. Et n'oublie pas que cet endroit est protégé par un Fidelitas et plusieurs autres sorts. Si tu t'éloignes tout seul, tu ne pourras pas retrouver le monastère sans de l'aide. Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu saches où nous sommes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es un Auror. Personne n'aime l'idée de laisser partir un Auror qui sait où commencer à chercher.

-Tu crois que je vais vous dénoncer ?

-Peu importe ce que je crois. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que pensent les autres. Je suppose que tu aimerais avoir une baguette.

Harry fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

-Tu vas me donner une baguette ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Malfoy grimaça et se leva.

-Oui, Potter. On court peut-être le risque que tu nous captures pour nous livrer au Ministère afin de récupérer ton titre de Sauveur du Monde Magique, mais même ainsi, je vais te donner une baguette. Si tu veux bien me suivre…

Harry le suivit en dehors du bureau, irrité.

-Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça te dérange autant que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, nous ne l'avons jamais été. Tu n'as pas voulu. Mais tes merveilleux amis t'ont laissé tomber quand ta pute de femme a été assassinée et c'est moi qui ai empêché que tu sois en ce moment même en train de baver et de porter des couches. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

La dure vérité de ces mots était impossible à ignorer. Harry ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir rejeté son offre d'amitié –même à onze ans, Draco Malfoy était un morveux arrogant, tricheur et offensant qui lui rappelait trop sa brute de cousin Dudley –mais ça lui faisait terriblement mal que Ron et Hermione lui aient tourné le dos de cette façon. Qui que ce soit qui lui ait tendu ce piège, il avait su choisir de quelle mort l'accuser pour lui enlever son plus grand appui.

-On les a bernés aussi.

Malfoy ne dit rien et garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêtât devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit de sa baguette.

-_Lumos,_ dit-il, illuminant ainsi la pièce.

Harry ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais certainement pas à ça. La pièce ressemblait au magasin du défunt Monsieur Ollivander, le fabricant de baguette le plus respecté du pays. Il y avait des piles et des piles de boîtes à perte de vue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Voldemort a ravagé la boutique d'Ollivander et il a tout ramené à son quartier. On les a prises avec nous quand on a fui. Avec un peu de chance, l'une d'entre elles te choisira même si ça peut prendre du temps.

-Tout seul ? Il s'était attendu à ce que Malfoy ou quelqu'un d'autre l'aida à choisir.

-Oui. J'ai des choses à faire, des gens à assassiner et tout.

Malgré ce que certaine personne pensait sur lui, la plupart des Serpentard, Harry n'aimait pas se targuer de son pouvoir. Mais ces derniers jours, il avait eu l'impression qu'on le traitait comme un imbécile qui ne pigeait rien du tout et il céda à l'impulsion de leur rappeler qu'il était toujours un sorcier très puissant. Respirant profondément, il se concentra, essayant de sentir la magie qui coulait dans son corps et d'entrer en contact avec elle. Il tendit un bras en direction des boîtes.

-_Accio_ baguette –dit-il en projetant consciencieusement sur elles l'essence de sa magie. Sept baguettes disparurent de leurs boîtes pour réapparaitre dans la paume de sa main. Harry les attrapa habilement avant qu'elles ne tombassent au sol et il regarda Malfoy, qui essayait vainement de dissimuler sa surprise. – L'une d'entre elles fera l'affaire.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-C'est de la simple magie sans baguette –répondit Harry, avec une fausse innocence. –Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas en faire.

Le visage de Malfoy s'assombrit.

-Bien sûr que je peux lancer un Accio sans baguette, Potter. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu as réussi à utiliser ta magie pour qu'elles te choisissent.

S'ils avaient eu quinze ans et qu'ils étaient toujours à Poudlard, Harry lui aurait sourit et serait parti sans lui donner aucune explication. Mais Malfoy l'avait sauvé d'un destin pire que la mort et il ne pouvait plus continuer à penser qu'il allait le tuer ou qu'il était le meurtrier de Ginny. D'une façon surprenante et inopinée, ils étaient temporairement dans le même camp.

-Pendant que je lançais l'Accio, je me suis concentré sur l'essence de ma magie pour que les baguettes puissent la reconnaître. Ainsi, celles qui se sentaient à l'aise avec moi sont venues. –Il les examina et garda celle qui lui rappelait le plus la sienne. D'un sort exécuté proprement et sans aucun effet secondaire, il renvoya les autres baguettes dans leur boite. –Elle est parfaite.

Draco le regarda encore quelques secondes sans dire un moment avant d'acquiescer.

-Bien. Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai des choses à faire. Ferme la porte quand tu partiras.

Depuis qu'il était à Azkaban et maintenant au monastère, Harry n'avait cessé de penser à l'assassinat de Ginny aux coupables, aux raisons de ces meurtres, à la conduite de Hermione, à sa haine envers Malfoy, aux façons de s'échapper, au suicide… Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que sa petite amie depuis Poudlard, la seule femme qu'il avait aimé, avait été brutalement assassinée et qu'il avait appris des choses improbables. Mais avec cette baguette dans la main, il trouva enfin la force de tout affronter.

Il se remémora la période où tout avait commencé, son désir chaque fois plus insoutenable d'être avec elle, la jalousie qu'il avait ressentit en la voyant sortir avec Michael Corner, le glorieux moment où elle lui avait donné son premier baiser… Et il se rappela la dure époque de la guerre. A seulement quinze ans pour elle et seize ans pour lui, Ginny avait lutté avec le courage d'une digne représentante de Gryffondor. Mon Dieu, comme il l'avait aimé alors et comme il l'avait admiré. Ils avaient perdu leur virginité dans les bras l'un de l'autre la veille de la grande bataille contre Voldemort et Harry s'était senti transcendé car, en plus d'être le seul à avoir le pouvoir de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'être l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps, il n'était aussi qu'un garçon de dix sept ans à qui l'idée de mourir vierge l'inquiétait autant que de mourir.

Ils avaient été heureux au début mais il était incapable de dire quand tout avait commencé à mal tourner. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de grosses disputes, ils avaient une vie aisée et faisaient un tas de choses ensembles. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient soudain devenu deux personnes partageant simplement le même appartement et couchant ensemble de temps en temps.

Harry n'aimait pas trop devoir tout analyser, même s'il le faisait plus par instinct qu'autre chose, mais il devait reconnaître que la nouvelle de son infidélité aurait dû le déranger plus que ça. Il ne ressentait qu'une peine terrible quand il pensait à elle, aucune jalousie, et il ne se sentait en aucun cas trahi ni n'avait le cœur brisé. Bien sûr, si Ginny était toujours vivante et qu'il l'avait appris, ils auraient divorcé, mais il se rendit compte que ça lui aurait fait mal de se sentir un peu moins Weasley et plus seul sans elle. Il ne pouvait la blâmer de ne pas être amoureux de lui alors qu'il ne l'était plus lui aussi.

Après le dîner, il se coucha tôt. Pour la première fois depuis que Ron l'avait frappé avec haine, il pleura. Il n'avait rien à dire à Ginny Potter mais à son amie Ginny Weasley, il lui promit de se venger.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry s'habitua à sa nouvelle vie et récupéra des forces. La routine ici était extrêmement simple. Les jeunes avaient cinq ou six heures de cours par jour on leur enseignait toutes les matières de Poudlard, même si pour celle de Soins aux créatures magiques ce n'était que de la théorie et qu'ils avaient des lacunes en Botanique et en Runes anciennes. Sinon, ils jouaient la plupart du temps ou faisaient des bêtises. Les adultes jouaient au Quidditch, aux cartes ou aux échecs, tout en s'occupant de leurs enfants ou en faisant les tâches que les elfes de maison n'avaient pas le temps de réaliser. Il y avait une salle avec un piano et on donné des cours de Bulgare pour les personnes en règle qui voulaient passer leurs examens à Durmstrang. Les vendredis soirs, ils se réunissaient en assemblée pour discuter de la vie communautaire. Toutes les personnes ayant plus de seize ans s'entraînaient à lancer des sorts d'attaque et de défense, à l'exception de quelques veuves ayant l'âge de Narcissa Malfoy moins combative que cette dernière. Il y avait deux sessions, l'une en début d'après-midi et l'autre après le dîner. On le laissait assister à la première mais pas à la deuxième Harry proposa son aide, ne voulant pas être qu'une simple bouche à nourrir. Narcissa et Zabini, qui semblaient être les adjoints de Draco, firent grise mine mais Malfoy le laissa faire en disant que maintenant ils étaient dans le même bateau et qu'ils essayaient juste d'éviter les Aurors.

Parfois, la routine se rompait. Malfoy partit une nuit avec six personnes et après quelques heures où la tension était palpable au monastère, ils revinrent avec un elfe de maison. Pendant un instant, Harry se dit qu'ils allaient le séquestrer mais dès que la créature toucha terre, elle courut vers Pénélope Nott et se jeta à ses pieds en suppliant qu'elle le reprît à son service.

La plupart des personnes qu'il avait connu à Poudlard gardaient leurs distances avec lui, mais il s'entendait bien avec les sorciers plus jeunes. Il parlait régulièrement avec eux maintenant qu'il avait compris que Malfoy était sincère en disant qu'il n'y avait personne soutenant Voldemort ici, malgré les Marques des Ténèbres qu'il voyait dans les douches. Beaucoup de ces garçons avaient perdu leurs parents, leurs frères ou leurs sœurs pendant la guerre et ils critiquaient ouvertement ses actions. Quand ils parlaient de Voldemort, ils crachaient son nom avec mépris. Bien sûr, ils haïssaient le Ministère avec autant d'intensité, ils utilisaient le mot « sang de bourbe » comme si c'était un terme acceptable et le peu de fois où ils parlaient des Moldus, ils le faisaient comme s'ils étaient des animaux bizarres avec lesquels ils n'avaient rien à voir mais ils n'étaient en aucun cas des mages noirs.

Il doutait de plus en plus qu'ils fussent les Renégats. Pour commencer, les garçons réfutaient le nom que leur avait donné la presse. Et tous, sans exception, niaient être responsables de tous ces meurtres. La majorité accusait ceux qu'ils appelaient « les vrais Mangemorts ». D'autres disaient que le Ministère leur faisait porter le chapeau afin de justifier les expropriations et les persécutions avec un cynisme amer, ils ajoutaient que des gens devait donner l'argent pour reconstruire le pays après la guerre. Les plus imaginatifs croyaient que le Ministère perpétrait ces crimes lui-même. Ils se comportaient tous comme des innocents injustement accusés.

Mais s'ils étaient innocents, pourquoi ne le disaient-ils pas haut et fort ? On lui avait fait croire qu'il était prisonnier, qu'on allait le torturer avant de le tuer et ils avaient tous l'air déçus qu'il ne se rendît pas compte qu'ils étaient de merveilleuse personne. N'était-ce pas plus simple de s'asseoir tranquillement afin de lui expliquer les choses? Cette manière d'agir irritait un peu Harry mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue qu'il traitait avec des Serpentard. Ces derniers n'étaient jamais directs, tout était à moitié vrai, masqué et indirect avec eux. Ca ne servait à rien qu'il s'attendît à ce qu'ils agissent différemment. Il savait qu'il ne les aurait jamais crus s'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec eux et s'il ne les avait pas connus un peu mieux.

Il supposa que c'était certainement pour ça que Malfoy ne lui avait donné aucune explication, pour qu'il ait le temps de faire ses propres conclusions.

Malfoy…Harry ne savait plus que penser à son sujet. Depuis l'épisode des baguettes, ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole, ne se voyant que lors des repas. S'il ne le voyait jamais dans la salle de bain à l'heure où presque tout le monde s'y trouvait pour se raser, se doucher ou se laver les dents, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait sa propre salle de bain mais parce qu'il souffrait d'une légère insomnie, se levant ainsi à cinq ou six heures du matin. Parfois, il le voyait perfectionner le style de son frère sur un balai, converser avec sa mère ou rire avec Zabini mais il passait la plupart de son temps dans le laboratoire, à préparer les potions dont cette petite communauté avait besoin. C'était vox populi (1) qu'il avait une liaison avec Adrian Pucey, même s'il ne les avait jamais vus faire autre chose que parler. Les jeunes l'adoraient, filles et garçons confondu, et il était évident qu'ils respectaient tous son leadership. A Poudlard, Draco avait déjà beaucoup de charisme mais Harry devait reconnaître que la maturité en avait fait un bon chef. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toutes ces personnes et chacune d'entre elles le remarquaient bien. Malfoy arborait souvent une expression renfermée et circonspecte que Harry avait eu aussi pendant la guerre, quand il se demandait s'il allait être capable d'accomplir ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il l'intriguait vraiment mais Malfoy semblait l'ignorer et il ne savait pas comment surmonter une animosité de longues dates.

Trois semaines après son arrivée et alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle à manger, aidant à décorer pour Halloween, Altair Malfoy et son ami inséparable, Victor Zabini, arrivèrent en courant vers lui.

-Mon frère voudrait que tu viennes à son bureau, lui dit Altair, après avoir reprit son souffle et expliqué qu'il avait couru à une vitesse étonnante et digne d'admiration.

Harry acquiesça, laissa sa boîte de décorations à la bovine Millicent Bulstrode –qui s'était marié avec Gregory Goyle et avaient eu deux des enfants les plus moches de l'histoire –et il se dirigea avec curiosité vers le bureau de Malfoy. Il y avait aussi Zabini, Narcissa et chose surprenante, Pansy Parkison, qui lui adressa un petit sourire dédaigneux avant de reprendre l'expression sérieuse qu'arboraient les autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a eu une autre attaque –dit Malfoy qui lui tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier se trouvant sur son bureau. –Il date de trois jours.

**UN AUROR, NOUVELLE VICTIME DES RENEGATS**

Londres. Lavende Brown. _L'Auror Marcus Belby âgé de vingt six ans, a été retrouvé mort hier matin chez lui. L'Auror, qui a apparemment été tué vers les dix heures du soir, a subit un Eviscerus et le signe des Renégats a été dessiné dans la chambre comme dans la salle à manger. Le Chef des Aurors, Gawain Robards, visiblement commotionné, a assuré que son bureau mettrait tout en œuvre pour attraper le ou les coupable(s). « Les Renégats sont plus dangereux que jamais et nous les traquerons jusqu'au dernier. »_

_Marcus Belby avait dirigé avec brio l'équipe ayant capturé les Mangemorts échappé d'Azkaban, il y a de cela trois semaines, devenant peut-être une cible potentielle de cette bande de criminelle, même si le Bureau des Aurors n'exclut aucune autre théorie. Le corps se trouve aujourd'hui à St Mangouste et sera enterré avec tous les honneurs demain à quatorze heures. _

Malgré le fait qu'il lui aurait bien donné un coup de poing à Azkaban, Harry était désolé pour lui. C'était un gentil garçon et sa petite amie devait être brisée. Mais au-delà de son chagrin, il savait aussi que c'était la preuve que Malfoy et les personnes ici n'avaient rien à voir avec ce crime. A ce moment là, ils étaient tous dans la salle à manger pour leur assemblée quotidienne. S'il avait encore quelques doutes sur l'innocence des Renégats à propos de ces crimes, ils venaient tous de disparaître.

-Il y a autre chose –dit Malfoy, en lui tendant un autre journal. –C'est celui d'hier.

**HARRY POTTER, PRINCIPAL SUSPECT DU MEURTRE DE L'AUROR**

Londres. Lavende Brown._ Gawain Robards, Chef du bureau des Aurors, a déclaré hier lors d'une conférence de presse qu'ils avaient trouvé des preuves incriminant le Garçon-qui-a-survécu comme principal responsable de la mort de Marcus Belby. Apparemment, Belby aurait été menacé de mort par Potter alors qu'il le surveillait pendant son incarcération à Azkaban. De plus, la méthode utilisée pour le tuer est la même que Potter a employé contre son épouse sept semaines auparavant. D'autres preuves gardées secrètes de par l'investigation prouveraient que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu n'a pas été assassiné par les Renégats mais qu'il s'est allié à eux, contrairement à ce que l'on croyait. _

_Janus Logan, expert en Psychologie des Mages Noirs, est intervenu après le chef Robards pour expliquer les possibles causes ayant poussé Potter à s'allier avec ceux qu'il considérait jusqu'alors comme ses ennemis. « L'infidélité de son épouse et le rejet que lui démontrait la société magique avant ce terrible assassinat a généré en lui un sentiment de trahison. Les sorciers avec un grand pouvoir ont souvent tendance à se croire au-dessus du mal et du bien. Potter et les Renégats s'utilisent peut-être mutuellement pour mener à bien leurs vengeances respectives.» Devant l'inquiétude qu'un sorcier encore plus puissant que le légendaire Albus Dumbledore ou le terrible Voldemort puisse unir ses forces avec des Mangemorts, Logan déclare pourtant qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour l'instant. « La principale caractéristique d'un Voldemort ou d'un Grindelwald est un désir obsessionnel de puissance. Potter est dangereux bien sûr, mais pas dans ce sens là et je ne pense pas qu'une guerre comme celle que l'on a subit il y a dix ans se déclarera.»_

Quand Harry releva les yeux, il tremblait presque de colère.

-C' est un mensonge.

-Mais Potter… -dit Pansy d'un ton moqueur. –La Gazette du Sorcier le dit, même les Aurors…Comment pourrait-ce être un mensonge ?

Zabini rigola de cette moquerie et Harry leur adressa un regard méchant. Mais il se reprit et regarda Draco, qui était toujours sérieux.

-Ca veut donc dire que les personnes qui en ont après vous sont maintenant après moi aussi.

-C'est certainement eux qui ont tué la fille Weasley –répliqua Malfoy. Il demanda ensuite avec fermeté aux siens. –Laissez-nous seul, s'il vous plaît.

Ses amis obéirent avec une répugnance évidente mais Narcissa fit grise mine.

-Draco…

-S'il te plaît, mère.

Il y eu un duel silencieux entre les yeux verts et ceux gris et Narcissa sortit finalement de la pièce. Malgré ce qu'il venait de lire, Harry était excité car il pressentait qu'il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais Malfoy le regarda pendant un moment, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Il se leva avant de se mettre devant la fenêtre de son bureau et de regarder à l'extérieur. La lumière du couché de soleil était généreuse avec lui, comme toujours, et lui donnait un air éthéré et délicat trompeur.

-Potter… Severus m'a dit que tu étais à la Tour d'Astronomie la nuit où Dumbledore est mort.

-Oui.

Malfoy le fixa droit dans les yeux et Harry fut surpris d'y voir une lueur désespérée.

-Alors tu as entendu que Voldemort m'avait menacé de me tuer ainsi que mes parents. Tu savais que Dumbledore m'avait offert une protection et que j'allais accepter.

Harry acquiesça.

-Oui et j'en ai parlé en temps voulu –lui dit-il, essayant d'imaginer ce que ça avait à voir avec les meurtres des Renégats.

-Oui, je sais, je sais. Potter…écoute, quand je me suis enfui avec les Mangemorts, j'ai compris que Severus était un espion et dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, je lui ai demandé qu'il me laisse l'aider. Je haïssais Voldemort, tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte ? Je voulais le voir mort. Et quand Severus a pris contact avec Fol-Œil pour éclaircir la mort de Dumbledore et lui passer des informations, ils m'ont enrôlé comme espion.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

-Quoi ?

Malfoy fit la grimace.

-Oui, c'est ça le problème. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me crois mais quand j'ai tué, je l'ai fait pour maintenir ma couverture d'espion, tout comme Severus. Pendant que je donnais des informations à ton précieux Ordre du Phénix, je me débrouillais pour préparer ce refuge avec ma mère. Avant que la bataille finale ne commence, on a fui avec Blaise, Vince, Greg et les autres élèves de Serpentard ayant été forcé à être marqué. Comme prévu. On a tué plusieurs hommes de Voldemort avant. Mais Severus et Fol-Œil ont été assez stupide pour mourir sans parler de ma position à quelqu'un, ainsi ma récompense après avoir lutté pour ces foutus Moldus et Sang-de-bourde a été de devenir le criminel le plus recherché d'Angleterre.

Le souvenir de ces années de guerre afflua dans l'esprit de Harry. Avec ses amis, il avait toujours suspecté Fol-Œil d'avoir un contact dans les rangs des Mangemorts et le tableau de Dumbledore à Poudlard lui avait confirmé que Severus l'avait tué sur ses ordres. Ils avaient tous pensé que l'ancien professeur de Potions était cet espion.

Mais Remus avait souvent émis l'hypothèse qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul espion. Personne ne s'était douté qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy.

C'était lui ? C'était vraiment lui ?

-Malfoy…dit-il finalement. La nuit où tu nous as sorti Crabbe et moi d'Azkaban, tu as aussi libéré de vrais Mangemorts.

-Potter ne fais pas l'idiot, ces enfoirés sont encore dans leurs cellules.

-Mais je t'ai entendu dire de sortir les autres.

-On a libéré des Détraqueurs pour qu'ils distraient les Aurors. On a aussi fait sortir Mondingus Fletcher, même s'il a presque fait un infarctus en nous voyant. Mais on n'a sorti personne de dangereux. Pourquoi irais-je les sauver ? Ils nous haïssent et ils essayent de nous tuer. J'aimerais dire que la Gazette du Sorcier te le prouve mais tu sais bien que ce journal ne relaterait pas la vérité même avec une triple dose de Véritaserum.

Harry le regardait sans savoir que penser. Il détestait être aussi indécis et ça arrivait trop souvent depuis qu'il était là. Mais c'était la pièce du puzzle qui manquait. La raison pour laquelle tout le monde entre ces murs haïssait Voldemort, respectait Snape et supportait le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Le Ministère et la Gazette du Sorcier n'était plus une source d'information fiable. Il ne pouvait que se fier à ce qu'il voyait et à son instinct. Il s'était plusieurs fois trompé entre qui était coupable ou innocent mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

-Je te crois.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux, la surprise se reflétant sur son visage ainsi qu'une chose inattendue : de la reconnaissance. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il sut alors qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi le fait que je te crois soit aussi important. Que fait-on alors ?

Malfoy regarda les journaux et reprit une expression sérieuse.

-Le Ministère a raison de croire que les Renégats sont des Mangemorts survivants toujours fidèle à Voldemort. On est sûr que Rodolphus Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, le père de Nott et Antonin Dolohov sont vivants et…

-Attends un peu, le père de Nott ? Il s'est suicidé quelques années après son incarcération à Azkaban.

Draco secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, il a fait semblant d'être mort et a ainsi réussi à berner les gardes. On est tombé sur lui il y a un an ou deux. On pense que le père de Greg et d'Adrian sont aussi avec eux. Ils ont dû réunir au moins une douzaine de mages noirs originaire d'autres pays. Mais…ils ne peuvent pas agir seul, n'as-tu pas compris ? Quelqu'un au Ministère doit les protéger.

-Un Mangemort infiltré ?

-Non. A moins qu'ils ne l'aient recruté après la mort de Voldemort.

-As-tu une idée de son identité ?

-On suspecte certaines personnes mais on n'a aucune preuve. Même s'il est évident que cette personne doit avoir du pouvoir pour tirer les ficelles nécessaires. –Harry acquiesça en se repassant en tête les gens qu'il connaissait au Ministère et en imaginant un traître parmi eux. –Mais on ne comprend pas le but de tous ces meurtres. Ils ne tuent pas des traîtres à leur sang ou des fils de Moldus.

Ian Tennant lui revint en mémoire et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

-Ils cherchent quelque chose, un objet.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Que sais-tu ?

Harry hésita quelques secondes et lui raconta tout ce que Ian avait vu et sa conversation avec Robards par la suite.

-Si vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de lui, c'est que le Ministère ne l'a pas accepté comme témoin.

Les yeux de Malfoy brillèrent.

-Par Merlin, Potter…

-Quoi ?

-Ta femme a été tuée le jour où tu as découvert le témoin du meurtre.

Harry pâlit.

-Tu crois que ça a un rapport ?

-Oui, tu ne vois rien ?

-Mais personne ne connaissait l'existence de ce garçon à part… -Il écarquilla les yeux.- Oh mon Dieu, à part Robards.

-Robards… -répéta Malfoy, prononçant son nom comme si c'était une infection. Il se releva. –Potter, ma mère et les autres doivent le savoir.

Harry acquiesça et regarda Malfoy appeler son elfe et le charger d'avertir Narcissa, Zabini et Parkison. Ils gardèrent le silence en les attendant, plongé dans leurs pensées. Harry avait du mal à croire à ce qu'ils étaient en train d'insinuer. Robards haïssait les mangemorts : il avait perdu son père pendant la première guerre et sa fille et sa nièce lors de la seconde. Il ne l'imaginait pas traiter avec des psychopathes comme Lestrange et les autres.

Narcissa arriva la première. Pansy et Blaise mirent plus de temps à arriver et même si Harry était préoccupé par autre chose, il eut l'impression qu'on les avait interrompus. Pansy n'était pas avec Malfoy vu que ce dernier était gay. Une fois dans le bureau, ils le regardèrent comme si c'était à cause de lui que leur instant romantique fût gâché mais Malfoy relata leur conversation et ils comprirent immédiatement son importance.

-Potter, as-tu reconnu les Mangemorts ? lui demanda Narcissa d'un ton sérieux.

-Non, ils étaient de dos et avaient des capuches.

-Si j'utilise la Légilimencie, je pourrais peut-être les identifier.

L'idée d'avoir Narcissa Malfoy dans sa tête ne figurait pas sur sa liste des choses à faire mais il acquiesça et se concentra sur ce souvenir. Elle le visa de sa baguette et Harry sentit immédiatement sa présence à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait une manière délicate de le faire et il se décontracta tandis qu'il se repassait la scène avec une précision presque cinématographique grâce au sort. La sensation disparut.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a Dolohov et mon beau-frère aussi. –Elle parlait de Lestrange, le mari de sa sœur Bellatrix. –Je n'ai pas reconnu le troisième.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, dit Zabini.

-Mais quel est cet objet détenu par les Wallace ? s'exclama Draco. C'est une famille sans importance. Et même s'il était Langue-de-Plomb, ils ne ramènent jamais rien en relation avec leur travail chez eux.

-Aucun journal n'a mentionné de pièce secrète, dit Pansy. Même si ça ne veut rien dire, bien sûr.

Zabini secoua la tête et regarda directement Harry.

-Mais quelque chose ne colle pas. S'ils veulent t'éliminer parce que tu connais un témoin, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait lors de ton arrestation ?

-Ils ne voulaient peut-être pas attirer l'attention, contesta Draco. C'est le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Le tuer comme ça, sans plus, aurait provoqué un vent de folie dans le monde magique.

-Ou alors, ils attendent autre chose de moi, ajouta Harry. Queudver ne m'a pas tué après la disparition de Voldemort car il avait besoin de mon sang pour ressusciter.

Pansy allait dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompu par Narcissa, qui émit un petit cri et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

-Ca ne peut pas être ça…

Son fils ne fut pas le seul à la regarder avec étonnement. Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir Narcissa Malfoy effrayée et la peur dan ses yeux l'inquiéta vraiment.

-Mère, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ils cherchent la clef. La clef de la Porte du Styx. (2)

-La Porte du Styx ? Répéta Zabini, aussi perdu que Pansy et Harry.

Draco était soudainement devenu blanc.

-Les morts. Ils veulent ressusciter les morts.

**A suivre…**

(1): en latin vox populi veut dire la voix du peuple je suppose donc que cela veut dire que tout le monde était au courant

(2): en espagnol on dit la Puerta de Estigia dans la mythologie grecque, Styx est une Océanide, fille aînée d'Océan et de Téthys, ou une déesse, fille d'Erèbe (les Ténèbres) et de Nyx (la Nuit) selon d'autres traditions. Elle personnifie le Styx, un des fleuves des Enfers.


	8. La Porte du Styx

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 7** **La Porte du Styx**

-Ressusciter les morts ? Répéta Pansy comme si elle n'avait pas bien entendu.

Narcissa avait complètement perdu sa froideur habituelle.

-On raconte qu'un puissant sorcier avant Merlin a tellement été anéanti par la mort de sa femme et de sa fille qu'il utilisa toutes ses connaissances pour pouvoir les ramener magiquement à la vie. Après plusieurs années, il est devenu fou à cause de ses expériences obscures mais il avait réussi à créer une clef, celle du portail qui relie le monde des vivants à celui des morts, la Porte du Styx. Mais d'après la légende, il avait besoin pour l'utiliser d'une chose qu'il ne possédait pas : le sang du sorcier le plus puissant du monde.

Les quatre Serpentard se tournèrent automatiquement vers lui et Harry réprima une grimace, mal à l'aise.

-Moi ?

Dans ces moments là, il détestait vraiment être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Il aurait donné tout son argent pour n'être que le cinquième ou le sixième. Oui, ça aurait été génial. Il aurait eu assez de puissance et pas autant de problème.

-Mais un sorcier du nom de Artenak tua le créateur de la Clef. Il céda à la tentation de l'utiliser et ce fut sa perdition, continua Narcissa. Il put contempler pendant quelques secondes le monde des morts, suffisamment pour que ses cheveux ne deviennent blanc et il perdit totalement la raison. Heureusement, la Porte se referma on ne sait comment avant que les mondes ne puissent se mélanger et rien n'en découla. Quelques jours plus tard, sa communauté le retrouva en train de vagabonder au hasard et grâce aux notes du premier sorcier, ils comprirent ce qu'il s'était passé. Leur première intention fut de détruire la clef mais la personne qui essaya mourut et ils supposèrent que seul un sorcier puissant, probablement le meilleur d'entre tous, pourrait la détruire. Comme ils ignoraient si un tel sorcier existait et comme ils avaient peur de céder à la même tentation que Artenak, ils décidèrent de cacher la clef dans un endroit secret et ils firent le Serment Inviolable de ne jamais révéler sa cachette. Depuis lors, des sorciers ont essayé de la trouver mais aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi.

-Mais tu as dis que c'était une légende, signala Pansy dubitative.

-Non. Non, j'y crois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était obsédé par la façon de déjouer la mort et il étudiait aussi cette possibilité. Severus m'a dit une fois avoir trouvé un parchemin où on faisait référence à un sorcier du XVII siècle ayant fait des recherches sur la Porte. Selon lui, le problème était que le sorcier devenu fou n'avait pas utilisé la clef au bon endroit. Voldemort était convaincu que c'était la preuve que la Porte du Styx existait réellement et que si on effectuait bien le sort, il serait possible de contrôler le flux entre les deux mondes.

Harry avait du mal à y croire et il se rappela toutes les fois où Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas ressusciter les morts, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre à ce sujet. Les fantômes de Poudlard étaient d'accord aussi et ils se lamentaient tous de ne pas pouvoir traversé de l'autre côté. Les seuls non morts qu'il avait vus dans sa vie étaient des Inferis et ces créatures ne provoquaient que de la répugnance, de la peur et de la compassion.

-Et ils envisagent de ressusciter Voldemort ? demanda Zabini.

-Pourquoi ne se contenter que de ça? répliqua Draco qui était plus pale que d'habitude.

Harry se dit qu'avoir le pouvoir de vie et de mort était tentateur.

-Ca doit être un piège. C'est toujours un piège ce genre de truc. Utiliser cette Porte serait pire que boire du sang de licorne ou créer des horcruxes.

-On ne sait même pas avec certitude si elle existe –leur rappela Pansy qui était septique. –Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une référence obscure à un parchemin et une légende pour impressionner les enfants.

Draco secoua la tête.

-En tout cas, on dirait qu'ils y croient eux et ils pensent utiliser Potter pour l'ouvrir.

Harry se rappela d'un détail lorsqu'il était à Azkaban.

-La nuit où vous m'avez délivré, Belby m'a dit que le Ministère m'aurait envoyé à St Mangouste après m'avoir détraqué.

Malfoy plissa les yeux.

-Tu aurais été plus accessible là-bas qu'en prison.

-Admettons que vous avez raison, dit Pansy. Robards n'est plus suspect, non? C'est déjà bizarre qu'il collabore avec des Mangemorts, mais… qu'il les aide à ressusciter Voldemort ?

Quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête de Harry.

-Il ne sait peut-être pas qu'il participe à la résurrection de Voldemort. Sa femme et sa fille sont mortes pendant la guerre. Il doit faire ça pour elles et même s'il les suit pour l'instant, il pense peut-être les trahir au dernier moment.

-Je suis d'accord avec ça, admit Blaise. Ils ont dû passer un pacte qu'ils projettent de rompre des deux côtés.

Narcissa, qui avait déjà retrouvé son air froid et composé, grimaça.

-Quand ils seront devant la clef, ils se battront pour elle comme des chiens devant un os et ils s'entretueront.

Harry serra les poings.

-On doit les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera s'ils réussissent à ouvrir cette Porte.

Les Serpentard se regardèrent entre eux et Draco acquiesça.

-Nous devons nous organiser Si nous sommes dans le vrai, ils ne peuvent rien faire sans Potter mais on ne sait pas s'ils lui ont pris du sang pendant le période de deux jours dont il ne se souvient pas. On a besoin de toutes les informations possible sur la Porte du Styx, spécialement sur cette clef. Et on doit trouver la façon de prouver que cet enfoiré de Robards collabore avec des Mangemorts. Pansy, penses-tu pouvoir trouver un Serpy prêt à t'aider ?

-J'essayerai.

-Potter, j'aimerai parler à cet enfant. S'il est encore vivant, bien sûr.

Harry le fulmina du regard, un peu dégoûté de son insensibilité, mais il savait que Robards pouvait très bien s'être débarrassé de ce témoin gênant.

-On n'a qu'à y aller demain, quand il sortira du collège.

Malfoy acquiesça.

-Tant qu'on ne connaît pas les personnes que l'on affronte, rien ne doit sortir d'ici. La dernière chose dont on a besoin, c'est de donner aux gens des idées bizarres sur le fait de ressusciter leurs êtres chers.

Leur petite réunion se termina quand l'un des jumeaux, Elinor, apparut timidement pour leur signaler que le dîner allait être servi. Zabini lui dit de demander à un elfe d'apporter son dîner dans sa chambre et il s'en alla avec Pansy main dans la main. Harry alla à la salle à manger avec Malfoy et sa mère, qui restèrent aussi muets qu'une carpe et arborant une expression qui signifiait clairement qu'ils analysaient les dernières découvertes. Il était dans le même état et il devait rajouter à ça l'histoire de Malfoy sur son travail en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qu'il avait un peu de mal à digérer tout comme cette histoire sur la Porte du Styx. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le croyait pas –il avait dit qu'il le croyait et il était sincère, –mais il avait tellement l'habitude de le considérer comme un petit chienchien de Mangemort, qu'il lui était difficile de faire volte face et de le compter comme un allié. Harry savait que Fol-Œil avait eu une confiance aveugle envers les informations de Snape… de Snape et de Malfoy. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer soudainement comme un héro de guerre.

-Potter, on jettera un œil sur ta période d'absence demain matin, dit Narcissa.

Mmm, la manière charmante typiquement Serpentard de demander quelque chose… Snape lui parlait aussi ainsi quand il lui enseignait l'Oclumancie.

-Quelle manière exquise de parler, digne de la haute société, répliqua-t-il avec douceur. Bien sûr Narcissa, comme vous voudrez.

Elle le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un cafard mais Harry fut surpris d'entendre Malfoy rire. Il crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait lui donner un petit coup, même s'il avait vingt six ans et qu'il était le chef de ce campement de luxe pour innocents injustement accusés. Mais elle ne fit rien et ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger afin de dîner.

-Assis-toi à la place de Blaise aujourd'hui, lui demanda Malfoy. On pourra ainsi parler.

Harry acquiesça et occupa la chaise à ses côtés. Quelques secondes après, les tables se remplirent de plats de poulet frit, de purée de patate et de petits pois. Harry savait que deux fois par mois, Narcissa et la mère de Greg mettaient des vêtements Moldus pour aller à Londres faire les courses. Des fournisseurs leur laissaient tout dans un magasin loué et à l'abri des yeux Moldus, elles transportaient magiquement la nourriture jusqu'aux cuisines du monastère. On lui avait dit que plusieurs familles comme les Malfoy avaient été prévenantes en mettant une partie de leurs fortunes de côté, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de voler pour payer leurs dépenses. De toute façon, les gobelins de Gringotts faisaient des affaires avec n'importe qui. Ils ne suivaient pas les lois humaines, ni celles des Moldus ou des sorciers, même si le Ministère protestait et se mettait souvent en colère.

-Malfoy, vas-tu enfin me dire où se trouve ce monastère ?

-Près de Portsmouth. Quand ma mère l'a trouvé, le maire venait de le vendre à une entreprise qui allait le démolir pour construire un…je ne sais plus comment ils appellent ça, un endroit pour faire du sport et prendre des cocktails.

-Un club de campagne ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et que s'est-il passé ?

-Un savant mélange d'Obliviate et de Confondus. Mais de toute façon, personne ne peut le trouver maintenant avec le Fidelitas.

C'était un soulagement d'enfin savoir où il se trouvait.

-Ecoute, je pense qu'il est vraiment important de prendre contact avec Remus. Avec Tonks, ils pourraient nous être d'une grande aide.

-Ca serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un dans le Ministère. Mais ils doivent être sous surveillance.

-Sous surveillance ? Répéta-t-il en se rendant compte que Draco coupait sa nourriture en petit carrés égaux, comme si c'était des ingrédients de potion.

-Tu voulais envoyer un message à Lupin, tu te souviens ? Pansy n'est pas la seule à nous donner un coup de main, il y a d'autres personnes.

-Comme celle qui t'a aidé à t'enfuir du Ministère ?

Draco esquissa un sourire.

-C'était ma mère sous Polynectar.

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Narcissa, qui coupait la viande de Victor Zabini.

-Que s'est-il passé ce jour là ? Quel genre de sort était-ce ? Ca devait faire mal.

-Tout ce que tu as vu fût pure comédie, Potter. Je me suis mordu la langue avant de supplier en fait.

Alors c'était ça se dit Harry, Draco avait joué la comédie à plusieurs reprises à Poudlard. Mais sa tentative d'intimidation n'était pas aussi impressionnante que sa capacité à lancer des hurlements rivalisant avec ceux des banshees.

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas être un espion bien longtemps si l'on n'est pas un bon acteur –reconnut Harry. Malfoy lui jeta un coup d'œil, agréablement surpris. –Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

-Avant qu'on ne m'attrape, Théo a réussi à me lancer un sort avec un compte à rebours. C'est l'un des nombreux plans de fuite qu'on a mis en place. Ma mère avait un Portoloin. Dès qu'elle ma touché, elle l'a activé et on a fichu le camp.

-Mais comment étiez-vous sûrs qu'elle te toucherait ?

-Théo s'est posté à St Mangouste sous l'influence du Polynectar aussi. Au pire des cas, vous m'auriez emmené là-bas et ils auraient essayé de me sortir avec un autre Portoloin. Mais on espérait que l'un des Aurors m'accompagnant serait un faible. –Il le regarda, moqueur. –Et c'était toi, Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules. Maintenant qu'il savait que Draco était innocent, cette erreur ne l'importait plus.

-Grâce à ça, je ne suis pas un zombie à l'heure actuelle. –Il joua avec ses petits pois. –Ca doit être dur. Je veux dire, tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver le monde magique et maintenant…

-Severus me disait souvent qu'aucune bonne action ne reste impunie, dit Draco avec une grimace. Mais je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Potter. D'après Pansy il y a quelques irréductibles qui te croient innocent mais la plupart ne te voit plus que comme un fou et un meurtrier.

Harry haussa encore une fois les épaules, plus intéressé à rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle qu'à parler de lui.

-Je peux te demander ce qui t'a fait changer de camp ? Je sais que tu n'es pas un assassin mais tu aurais pu tout simplement t'enfuir. Tu n'étais pas obliger de devenir un espion.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je le haïssais. Potter, es-tu sûr que Lupin te croira ?

-Il m'a cru à propos du meurtre de Ginny et il me croira même maintenant. McGonagall le laissera chercher dans la Section Interdite, si c'est nécessaire. Il pourrait y trouver l'information dont on a besoin.

Il était étonné d'être aussi à l'aise de parler avec son ennemi de Poudlard, mais en même temps, c'était compréhensible. Malfoy avait été le Serpentard le plus odieux avec lui et leur relation ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais contrairement à Zabini, Daphné ou les autres, il y avait une raison… Il l'avait souvent vu avec sa mère on son père et il l'avait vu pleurer. C'était le premier enfant sorcier auquel il avait parlé. La première fois où il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort, c'était aux côtés de Malfoy. Il avait assisté à l'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie, quand il avait accepté l'offre de Dumbledore. Harry le connaissait tout simplement beaucoup plus que les autres réfugiés.

Après le dîner, Zabini et Pansy réapparurent, roucoulant toujours. Harry en profita pour demander à Draco comment Pansy échapper à la vigilance des Aurors.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que je te le cache encore. Pansy est un animagus non enregistrée. Elle peut se changer en chien. Malheureusement, elle est assez voyante et elle ne peut donc pas trop en user. Je me transforme en chat, merci Merlin c'est un peu plus pratique.

-Je me transforme en aigle.

Draco cligna des yeux, confus.

-Tu peux te transformer en aigle ? Et pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas échappé de Azkaban ?

-Ils m'avaient lancé un contre sort.

-Mais comment savent-ils… ? Oh Potter, tu es enregistré ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis. Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?

Draco le regarda comme s'il était un idiot fini.

-Parce que c'est le genre d'information qu'il vaut mieux cacher. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas eu à passer un mois à Azkaban.

-Mais si quelqu'un l'avait découvert, il aurait pu me dénoncer ou me faire chanter. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change maintenant? Ce qui est fait est fait. –Il regarda autour de lui.- Y a-t-il d'autres animagus ?

-Oui. Tout le monde essaie de se transformer mais c'est un sort difficile.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Je comprends que Pansy puisse échapper à leur vigilance mais pour les interrogatoires… Elle a pris du Veritaserum plusieurs fois et elle a toujours niée être en contact avec toi. Et quand on t'a arrêté, ils n'ont pas réussi non plus à te faire parler.

-Pansy a ses propres combines. Mais ils ont réussi à me faire parler Potter. Ils m'ont gavé de Véritaserum et m'ont posé des questions sur les Mangemorts : où ils se trouvaient, quels étaient leurs plans… Mais qu'aurais-je pu leur répondre ? La vérité, que je ne savais rien. Je leur ai dit que je n'avais tué personne et que j'étais innocent. Comme il est impossible pour eux que ce soit la vérité, ils en ont déduit que j'étais immunisé contre la potion. Ils m'ont donné quelques raclées pour voir si je parlerais ainsi et quand ils ont vu que je continuais à dire que j'étais innocent, on m'a emmené à Azkaban. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient besoin de mes aveux de toute façon j'étais condamné au baiser du détraqueur de manière non officielle depuis la fin de la guerre.

-Leur as-tu parlé de ton rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre ?

-Non. Ca n'aurait fait aucune différence.

-Tu aurais pu leur dire d'utiliser la Légilimencie pour vérifier tes souvenirs avec Maugrey.

-J'ai le sentiment que si je les avais laissé faire ça, ils auraient essayé de découvrir des choses sur nous et les mangemorts, pas sur mes expériences avec l'Ordre.

Harry se dit qu'il avait raison. Si en l'entendant clamer son innocence sous Véritaserum ils avaient cru qu'il était immunisé contre la potion, il était peu probable qu'ils puissent accepter le fait qu'il ait travaillé pour l'Ordre. Ils parlèrent ensemble un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Narcissa, qui était avec ses amies jusqu'alors, ne vînt.

-On y va.

Malfoy grimaça d'un air bizarre et se leva. Harry comprit qu'ils allaient à leur mystérieux entraînement. Depuis qu'il en avait entendu parler, il était curieux et comme les choses avaient substantiellement changé entre eux ce soir là, il décida de retenter sa chance.

-Que faîtes vous là-bas ? J'aimerais vraiment regarder.

Même s'il n'obtint pas le refus sec de la dernière fois, Malfoy n'avait toujours pas l'air très enthousiaste.

-Le problème c'est qu'on a une règle : on ne peut pas regarder. Si tu viens, tu dois t'entraîner avec nous. Et je ne pense pas que tu accepteras de le faire.

-Pourquoi ça?

-On pratique la résistance au Doloris.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-La résistance au Doloris ?

-On peut développer une certaine tolérance à ses effets, si tu t'entraines tous les jours. Ce n'est pas joli à voir mais ça fonctionne.

-Que veux-tu dire par « une certaine tolérance » ? demanda Harry, intéressé et horrifié à la fois.

-Ca fait moins mal et tu récupères plus vite. Je peux lancer un Expelliarmus assez puissant en plein milieu d'un Doloris. Un Doloris d'intensité moyenne, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir le faire.

En vingt-six ans d'existence, Harry avait eu l'honneur douteux de subir ce sort quelques fois. Rien n'était pire que la douleur d'un Doloris et on devait être complètement fou pour se soumettre à elle de sa propre volonté. Mais la possibilité d'être capable de lutter contre les effets de cette torture était tentante. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle un sorcier ne s'attendait pas, c'était qu'une victime d'un Doloris ne l'attaquât.

Il regarda les personnes sortir de la salle à manger et laissant derrière eux des femmes et les enfants. Ils avaient l'air plus tendu que d'habitude, plongé dans leurs pensées. Harry comprit que pour eux, ils étaient encore en guerre. Et c'était peut-être le cas.

-Je peux participer ?

La destination de ce cortège était la chapelle. Le seul signe montrant la fonction qu'avait tenu ce lieu était les anges taillés dans les colonnes en pierre car il n'y avait plus aucun banc pour prier. Malfoy entoura la chapelle d'un sort de silence pour s'assurer qu'ils ne fussent pas entendus tandis que les autres se mettaient en couple.

-Mère, peux-tu aller avec Potter ?

Elle acquiesça et s'approcha de Harry.

-Combien de fois as-tu reçu un Doloris ?

-Six.

-On commence doucement alors. Es-tu prêt ?

Tout le monde était par deux et attendait, un peu pâle. Harry acquiesça et Narcissa le visa de sa baguette.

-_Doloris._

La douleur déferla en Harry qui tomba au sol, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser sortir les cris qui remontaient sa gorge. Trois secondes après, Narcissa arrêta le sort et Harry en pleura presque de soulagement, trop faible et confus pour se relever. La moitié était dans le même état que lui mais il remarqua que Blaise et Adrian Pucey étaient toujours sous l'influence du sort avant qu'ils ne réussissent à lever leurs baguettes pour lancer un faible Expelliarmus.

-Bois cette potion –lui dit Narcissa en s'agenouillant à ses côtés et en lui tendant une petite fiole contenant un breuvage vert et épais. Il s'exécuta et en ressentit les effets immédiatement, comme lorsqu'il buvait un chocolat après avoir lancer un Patronus ou s'être frotté à des Détraqueurs. –Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, lui répondit-il en se relevant.

Les sorciers et sorcières ayant subit le Doloris burent la même potion que lui avant de se relever. Des larmes coulaient encore sur le visage de certains. Même si les Serpentard faisaient preuve de peu de compassion et de patience envers les faiblesses d'autrui, il ne vit personne se moquer.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? dit Malfoy qui fixait Zabini.

-Sept secondes d'une intensité modérée – indiqua Narcissa. Harry la regarda, mal à l'aise devant cette situation et elle lui adressa un sourire cruel. –Combien de personne de son équipe de Quidditch crois-tu que ta femme s'est faite, Potter ?

Les yeux verts de Harry scintillèrent de colère et il la visa de sa baguette.

-_Doloris !_

Ce sort n'était plus sorti de ses lèvres depuis la fin de son entraînement en tant qu'Auror mais ses effets furent puissants. Harry était pris dans une frénésie furieuse envers Narcissa et l'essence mauvaise du Doloris lui faisait ressentir sa douleur dont il se délectait. Mais quand il la vit résister et sortir lentement sa baguette, il se rappela que ce n'était qu'un entraînement, non une vengeance, et honteux de lui-même il mit fin au sort. Narcissa lâcha un faible gémissement et essaya de se redresser. Une petite explosion à sa gauche distraya momentanément Harry. Draco avait réussi à désarmer Zabini.

-Potter ! L'interpella Vincent Crabbe.

Une fiole de potion fendit les airs et Harry la rattrapa fermement avant de s'agenouiller aux côtés de Narcissa et de l'approcher de ses lèvres. Elle l'a bu et ses joues reprirent des couleurs.

-Tu as arrêté avant le temps imparti, fut son unique commentaire.

Quand tout le monde eut récupéré, l'entraînement se termina ici. Malgré la potion, Harry avait mal partout et il se mit au lit plus tôt que d'habitude. Cependant, il avait du mal à s'endormir. Il avait appris trop de chose aujourd'hui et toutes ces informations tournaient continuellement dans sa tête. La Porte du Styx, Robards, la révélation de Draco sur son rôle pendant la guerre… Il ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus et ses amis lui manquaient. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler de tout ça avec Ron et Hermione…mais penser à eux était douloureux et le rendait triste.

La sombre menace de la Porte du Styx et la possible trahison de Robards n'étaient pas des sujets agréables non plus et Harry tourna ses pensées vers Draco. Au moins, le fait qu'il ait été un espion pour l'Ordre était une bonne nouvelle en soit, même si tout avait mal tourné pour lui à cause la mort de Snape et de Maugrey. Mais il faisait parti des bons… et Harry aimait cette idée.

**A suivre…**


	9. Premiers pas

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 8 ****Premiers pas**

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry suivit Narcissa Malfoy jusque dans une pièce apparemment en désuétude mais propre au sous-sol. D'un coup de baguette, la sorcière fit apparaître deux chaises où le blason des Malfoy était gravé sur le dossier, signe qu'ils avaient ramené de leur demeure un peu plus que des vêtements et les bijoux de famille.

-Assis-toi Potter –dit-elle, depuis hier elle lui parlait d'un ton impersonnel mais plus aussi froid qu'avant. –Tes ravisseurs ont pu utiliser plusieurs méthodes pour effacer ta mémoire. On devrait commencer avec la Légilémencie on arrivera peut-être à découvrir ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Harry acquiesça et se concentra, laissant entrer Narcissa dans son esprit. Revivre les événements de cette après-midi là n'était pas très agréable mais il se força à le faire dans les moindres détails quand il était entré dans la chambre et qu'il avait vu Ginny. C'était son dernier souvenir le suivant était son réveil dans une pièce crasseuse du Chemin de Traverse. Narcissa fureta pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry, qui n'avait jamais été très patient et qui n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un dans sa tête, ne commençât à devenir nerveux. La sorcière se retira quand elle sentit les premiers signes de résistance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai besoin de faire une pause.

-De toute façon, on dirait qu'il n'y a rien. Laisse-moi vérifier une ou deux choses.

Des sorts le touchèrent sans produire aucun effet. Quand il fût prêt pour une autre session, Narcissa y retourna mais cette fois, au lieu de chercher les souvenirs perdus, elle essaya de ressentir la façon dont on les avait fait disparaître. Après une demi-heure, elle se retira.

-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

Narcissa secoua négativement la tête et parut réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Le Véritaserum. On n'a pas essayé.

-Le Véritaserum ? répéta Harry, surpris.

-Si on t'a hypnotisé, on pourra peut-être rompre le blocage grâce à ça. Une goutte, quinze minutes.

S'il n'avait pas été capable de résister à la potion, Harry n'aurait jamais accepté de la boire si Narcissa Malfoy devait l'interroger, même s'il était maintenant convaincu de l'innocence de son fils. Mais si elle essayait de le berner et lui posait des questions indiscrètes ou méchantes, il résisterait en silence avant de le lui faire payer.

Après avoir pris la potion, Narcissa lui posa les questions basiques servant à détendre l'esprit et elle démarra l'interrogatoire sans prévenir.

-As-tu tué Ginny Weasley?

-Non.

-Que s'est-il passé lorsque tu as trouvé son corps?

-J'ai vomi et pleuré avant d'entendre du bruit et perdre connaissance.

-Que s'est-il passé après ?

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir réponde autre chose.

-Quelqu'un t'a-t-il pris du sang ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-As-tu parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Narcissa lui reposa plusieurs fois les mêmes questions afin de trouver la moindre information mais les réponses de Harry ne variaient pas. Quinze minutes passèrent et il ne fut plus forcer de dire la vérité.

-Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on ne t'a pas hypnotisé, qu'on ne t'a pas effacé la mémoire grâce à une potion ou un Obliviate, que tes souvenirs n'ont pas été modifié et encore moins extrait de ton esprit pour les mettre dans une Pensine. Il ne reste qu'une seule possibilité : on t'a gardé inconscient pendant deux jours.

-Inconscient ? Avec un Stupéfix ?

-C'est possible. Ils ont peut-être utilisé une drogue Moldu ou un sort inconnu aussi.

Harry soupira.

-Alors on en est toujours au même point.

Narcissa ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

-Espérons que l'on aura plus de chance cette après-midi.

Cette après-midi, Harry se fit couper les cheveux par Daphné et il se vêtit d'un jean, d'un pull et d'un manteau noir que Zabini lui avait apporté. Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il lui arrangerait un rendez-vous avec un représentant discret de Gringotts mais pour l'instant il n'avait aucun sous pour s'acheter des vêtements. Il avait essayé sans succès de faire apparaître ses affaires à l'aide d'un sort. Il ne savait pas ce qui leur était arrivé mais où qu'elles fussent, elles étaient bien protégées.

Mais il avait l'habitude de porter des vêtements de seconde main.

Malfoy l'attendait à la porte principale du monastère, vêtu aussi de vêtements Moldus. Il s'était teint les cheveux en châtain et ce changement insignifiant lui donnait l'allure d'une personne complètement différente. Si des Aurors surveillaient la maison des Tennant, ils mettraient quelques précieuses secondes à les reconnaître. Quand Draco le vit, il eut l'air légèrement surpris.

-Quoi ? dit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste défensif.

-Rien. C'est que je ne suis pas habitué à te voir peigné et bien habillé.

-Pardon mais pour moi j'étais bien habillé, répliqua-t-il un peu gêné.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur.

- Tu n'as jamais porté de vêtements Moldus à ta taille à Poudlard, dit-il, étant plus curieux qu'autre chose.

-Mon oncle et ma tante me donnaient les vieux vêtements de mon cousin qui était deux fois plus gros que moi.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la limite du sort anti-transplanage qui entourait le monastère.

-Etaient-ils pauvres ?

-Non. Ils me détestaient. –Draco le regarda avec étonnement mais il ne dit rien et Harry écarta avec facilité son oncle et sa tante de son esprit. Bien que l'objectif de ce voyage ne fût pas exactement agréable, il était excité par la perspective de changer d'air. –Quand irons-nous parler à Remus ?

-Je suis en train de préparer un chaudron de Polynectar. Elle sera prête dans onze jours.

Harry secoua la tête.

-On ne peut pas attendre aussi longtemps. On ne sait même pas si on a tout ce temps là.

-Potter, je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient surveillés. Ils savent bien que la personne la plus probable avec laquelle tu vas prendre contact. On m'a dit que leur cheminée était sous écoute et qu'on surveillait leur courrier. Si les Aurors découvrent que tu lui as écrit, ils iront le diront à Robards et cet enfoiré et ses amis Mangemorts les traqueront.

-On doit trouver une autre solution alors.

-Si tu as une idée en tête, je suis tout ouï.

Ils sortirent enfin de la zone protégée par le sort et Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy afin de transplaner avec lui. Comme il n'avait jamais été chez les Tennant, ils apparurent à l'endroit où il avait parlé avec le petit garçon dans la forêt. Un sentier en terre conduisait vers la rue Moldu et dix minutes plus tard ils étaient sur la chaussée. Harry se souvenait de l'adresse des Tennant grâce à la session de Légilimencie avec Narcissa et il savait donc quelle direction prendre. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils distinguèrent l'unique lotissement que l'on voyait dans les environs et ils transplanèrent une nouvelle fois pour s'épargner le reste du chemin. Une fois là-bas, ils lancèrent des sorts pour détecter s'il y avait des sorciers déguisés aux alentours. Harry utilisa un enchantement qu'il avait appris lors de son entraînement en tant qu'Auror et qui reproduisait les mêmes effets qu'un capteur de dissimulation. La zone semblait dégagée et ils cherchèrent ainsi la maison des Tennant. Ils étaient silencieux, regardant à droite et gauche au cas où les sorts n'aient raté et que des Aurors surveillaient le lotissement. La même phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de Harry comme une supplique muette. _« S'il vous plaît, fait qu'il ne soit pas mort ». _Ian Tennant s'était mis en danger en se confiant à lui. Si Robards avait donné son adresse aux Mangemorts… Même si le Chef des Aurors était un suspect maintenant et Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il ne fût capable de tuer un enfant.

La signalétique du lotissement était bien faite et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la maison qu'ils cherchaient. Après avoir revu une dernière fois l'histoire qu'ils avaient préparée ensemble pour éviter les soupçons des parents, ils entrèrent dans le jardin et Harry sonna. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec un visage de tortue leur ouvrit.

-Oui ?

-Monsieur Tennant ?

-Non. Je m'appelle Doug Davenport.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-C'est bien le numéro 21 de la rue des Acacias, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme acquiesça.

-J'ai emménagé avec ma femme il y a dix jours. Je crois que la famille qui vivait ici avant s'appelait comme ça.

-Savez-vous où nous pouvons les trouver ? On doit leur parler d'urgence.

-Non, aucune idée. Demandez en face. La femme qui vit là gardait souvent leur enfant.

-Est-il arrivé quelque chose à cet enfant ? demanda soudainement Malfoy.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Il est mort il y a deux mois.

-Il est mort ? répéta Malfoy. Comment ?

-Ca je ne sais pas. Il est mort comme ça, d'un coup.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais il avait la gorge nouée. Il revoyait le visage ravi du garçon qui écoutait ses histoires sur Poudlard. Sans le savoir, cette rencontre avait signé son arrêt de mort.

-Pauvre enfant –entendit-il dire Malfoy. Bien, merci pour vos renseignements, monsieur Davenport. On va demander à la voisine si elle sait où ils sont. Allons-y, Potter.

Harry sentit un petit coup sur le bras et il se mit en marche, suivant Malfoy vers la maison en face. Une vieille femme très aimable leur apprit que les Tennant étaient partis à Manchester et qu'elle ne savait rien d'autre. En parlant du garçon, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Ils l'ont retrouvé mort dans son lit, le petit ange. Le médecin a dit que son cœur s'était soudainement arrêté de battre.

Un Avada Kedavra. Se dire qu'au moins ils ne lui avaient pas lancé d'Eviscerus était une triste consolation. Malfoy dit au revoir à la femme et ils sortirent de la maison. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent atteint l'endroit où ils étaient apparu. Harry avait les yeux baissé et le visage sombre, plongé dans sa propre culpabilité et la rage. Il n'avait plus ressentit cette émotion depuis la fin de Poudlard, quand il avait comprit que toute personne s'approchant de lui et comptant un tant soit peu pour lui, devenait les cibles de Voldemort. Et tout recommençait maintenant, Ginny et Ian Tennant étaient morts par sa faute. Tout comme Cédric, Sirius et ses parents.

-Putain ! cria-t-il de frustration. Draco sursauta et le regarda sans rien dire. –Il avait neuf ans ! Il avait neuf ans, putain !

La fureur l'étouffait, le désir de vengeance le brûlait et sans penser, il écrasa son poing contre un arbre. L'explosion de douleur refroidit ses émotions mais ça n'effaça pas l'image de Ian Tennant. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et maintenant il était mort.

Incapable de le supporter, il appuya son front contre l'arbre et lutta contre les sanglots qui lui comprimaient la gorge, indifférent aux pulsions de douleur qui émergeaient de sa main. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues mais il ne pleura pas. Il allait les attraper et les tuer. Il ne voulait plus porter la mort de ceux qu'il souhaitait protéger.

-Donne-moi ta main, Potter.

La voix de Malfoy était neutre, presque professionnelle, comme s'il était un soigneur de St Mangouste. Harry l'avait presque oublié mais en remarquant son calme, il réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour ravaler son chagrin. Il lui tendit alors sa main, les jointures éclatées, l'annulaire gonflé et sûrement cassé. Draco le visa de sa baguette et lança un Episkey. La douleur s'apaisa et les blessures à ses jointures cicatrisèrent presque complètement.

-Tu devras prendre une potion pour l'os cassé, je crois qu'il m'en reste un peu de la dernière partie de Quidditch. –Harry acquiesça sans dire un mot. –Allons-nous en d'ici.

La nuit fut longue, une de ces nuits d'insomnie et sombres où il n'arrivait pas à dormir jusqu'au levé du soleil et où des fantômes venaient le hanter. Une de ces nuits où il avait l'impression d'être maudit. Mais les maigres heures où il put dormir lui donnèrent une idée pour contacter Remus. Il ne savait pas si ça fonctionnerait, ainsi il décida de ne rien dire tant que la première partie de son plan n'aurait pas marché. Après le petit-déjeuner, il sortit à l'extérieur pour s'asseoir sur une couverture les jambes croisées et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer afin de lancer son message demandant de l'aide. Des personnes vinrent lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais il s'en débarrassa sans rompre sa concentration. De toute façon il ne lui restait plus que l'espoir et de temps en temps, il scrutait le ciel dans l'attente d'un signe. La nouvelle du comportement bizarre du Garçon-qui-à-survécu avait fait le tour de tout le monastère et plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblées pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

-C'est une expérience, répondait-il à chaque fois.

Pour dire vrai, il commençait à se sentir stupide dans cette position entouré d'autant de personne mais aucune d'entre elle ne voulait rentrer pour tout compliquer. Parfois, il se reconcentrait sur son message.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand il entendit un bruit mélodieux. Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel, essayant d'anticiper son arrivée. Une chanson magnifique se fit plus audible, provoquant le silence parmi les curieux et peu après, Harry distingua son vieil ami en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-C'est un phénix, dit quelqu'un derrière lui.

-C'est Fumsek, le phénix de Dumbledore, précisa Millicent Goyle.

La légendaire créature descendit en cercle tandis qu'elle terminait son chant et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci lui caressa la gorge.

-Merci d'être venu, Fumsek. Je suis vraiment content de te voir. –Et c'était vrai, comme si sa présence était la première chaleur qu'il ressentait depuis hier. Il se tourna alors vers les autres et vit Malfoy parmi eux, à côté d'Adrian Pucey. –Je sais comment envoyer la lettre.

_« Cher Remus,_

_Je suppose que tu vas avoir du mal à le croire mais c'est moi, Harry. Malfoy ne m'a rien fait et je vais très bien. J'imagine que tu as dû être surpris de voir Fumsek apparaître mais j'ai mes raisons de croire que tu es surveillé et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour prendre contact avec toi pour l'instant. Je ne pense pas que les Aurors le suspectent –je ne sais pas si on a déjà utilisé ces animaux en tant que messager – mais en tout cas, j'ai bon espoir qu'ils n'oseront pas lancer un sort à un phénix, qu'ils sachent ou non d'où provient le message._

_Remus, on doit absolument se voir. Je sais qui est derrière tous ces assassinats, même celui de Ginny. C'est une affaire beaucoup plus sérieuse que nous le croyons et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Prends toutes les mesures nécessaires et rejoint moi vendredi, à midi, à l'endroit où tu as retrouvé Sirius quand il s'est échappé d'Azkaban._

_Avec tendresse_

_Harry Potter._

_PS. Si tu as ma Cape d'Invisibilité et mon balai, prends-les avec toi s'il te plaît. »_

Malfoy qui avait retrouvé la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux l'observa attacher le parchemin à la patte du phénix.

-Tu crois que ca fonctionnera ?

-Fumsek est assez malin pour tromper les Aurors et les Mangemorts si les choses tournent mal. Et Remus sait qu'il ne le conduirait jamais dans un piège. –Harry assura le nœud de la lettre et le caressa à son endroit favori. –Cherche Remus Lupin, Fumsek. Tu m'as compris ? Cherche Remus Lupin.

L'oiseau fit un tour au-dessus de sa tête avant de partir par la fenêtre. Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec une sensation aigre-douce d'espoir dans la poitrine. Il espérait juste qu'il ne condamnait pas Remus.

Le vendredi peu avant midi, Harry et Draco transplanèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante. L'édifice délabré et sale avait toujours la réputation de lieu hanté, il était donc improbable qu'un habitant de Pré-au-lard ne s'approchât d'ici. Malfoy ne s'était pas montré très enthousiaste devant ce choix jusqu'à ce que Harry lui racontât que les terribles cris qui avaient fait la réputation de la maison n'étaient que ceux de Lupin les nuits de pleine lune.

Il s'assit sur une chaise avec confiance, attendant. Malfoy, cependant, resta debout et examina la pièce comme s'il repérait toutes les façons de s'enfuir d'ici. Le vent leur emmena le son de l'horloge de Poudlard annonçant midi.

-Il ne va pas tarder, dit Harry

-Si seulement tu avais ta Cape d'Invisibilité. Ca explique beaucoup de choses sur toi, Potter. Comme la fois où des boules de boues me sont tombées dessus de je ne sais où et que j'ai vu ta petite tête laide flotter dans les airs.

Il avait à peine parlé avec Malfoy depuis leur escapade au lotissement et Harry se rendit compte que sa compagnie lui avait manqué maintenant qu'il était à côté de lui et il se demanda pourquoi.

-Tu t'es donc enfui en courant et en criant.

Comme il s'y attendait, ca ne fit pas rire du tout Draco qu'on lui rappelât ce moment peu aguerri de son adolescence mais il se reprit rapidement.

-C'était à cause de tes cheveux. J'ai encore envie de crier et de partir en courrant quand je les vois.

Un petit rire involontaire échappa à Harry. Depuis qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre et qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas un assassin, il trouvait ses commentaires plus amusants qu'offensants. Quelques uns, pas tous.

Malfoy esquissa un sourire.

Ils entendirent alors les escaliers conduisant à l'étage grincer et ils sortirent leurs baguettes. La porte s'ouvrit mais personne n'entra. Malfoy reçut un puissant Expelliarmus qui le balança contre le mur l'assommant à moitié. Avant que Harry n'ait pu réagir, il sentit comme quelque chose de pointue sur sa mâchoire. Il la reconnût aussitôt cette sensation, celle d'une baguette menaçant de lui refroidir le cerveau.

-Qui est tu ? susurra quelqu'un dans son dos.

Malgré les circonstances, Harry se sentit soulagé en entendant la voix bien familière.

-C'est moi, Remus. Harry

-Harry ne se joindrait jamais à Malfoy.

-C'est moi, Lunard, je le jure. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

Lupin mit quelques secondes à répondre et Harry put sentir sa tension, l'odeur du loup imprégnant sa magie, la rendant plus volatile et dangereuse.

-Dumbledore m'a raconté que tu t'étais retrouvé face au miroir du Rised une fois, dit-il finalement. Qu'as-tu vu?

-Mes parents, dit-il à voix basse. Mes parents et mes grands-parents, avec moi.

Le soupir de soulagement fut plus qu'audible et Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en se sentant serré par des bras invisibles.

-Oh, Harry…

-Remus, je suis content de te voir.

Le loup-garou enleva la Cape d'Invisibilité et Harry l'observa avec préoccupation. S'il avait trouvé à Azkaban qu'il avait mauvaise mine, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Mais ses yeux, même soulignés de pourpre, brillaient d'une certaine émotion.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas bien. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois vivant !

Harry sourit.

-On a un tas de choses à te raconter, Remus.

Un Enervatum suffit pour réanimer Malfoy, qui adressa à Lupin un regard peu amical. Les brèves mais sincères excuses du loup-garou l'adoucirent suffisamment pour qu'il aidât Harry à tout lui raconter. Après lui avoir relaté leur découverte et la vraie nature des Renégats, Lupin resta silencieux. Harry, qui comprenait très bien ce qu'il devait ressentir, lui laissa le temps de tout assimiler.

-La Porte du Styx…dit-il enfin. Je croyais que c'était un mythe.

-Comme tout le monde, répliqua Malfoy.

Lupin le fixa.

-Et toi tu travaillais pour l'Ordre du Phénix. J'étais sûr que Fol-Œil avait un autre infiltré, à part Snape, mais j'ai toujours qu'il était mort aussi. Es-tu certain que le Ministère n'est pas au courant de cette affaire ?

-Oui il l'est mais il n'a pas levé son ordre de recherche ni de capture.

Lupin se tourna alors vers Harry, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien là et il se retourna vers Malfoy.

-Merci de l'avoir sorti de là-bas, dit-il avec une gratitude presque désespérée.

Harry avait pensé à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'avait jamais remercié Malfoy pour sa libération et en voyant l'expression de Lupin, il se sentit un peu mal. Draco, de son côté, baissa les yeux avec une gêne évidente.

-Je payais seulement une dette, bredouilla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Merci quand même, dit Lupin. Et maintenant, dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse.

-D'abord, trouver toutes les informations possible sur la Porte du Styx et la clef qui l'ouvre, commença Harry, animé. Demande à Hermione, elle…

Mais Malfoy l'interrompit.

-Quoi ? Non ! Potter, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

-Bien sûr que oui. Hermione ne nous trahira jamais.

-Granger a témoigné contre toi! Comment sais-tu qu'elle n'est pas de leur côté ?

-Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas, répliqua Harry un peu irrité. Et puis il n'est pas obligé de lui dire que ça vient de nous.

-Si elle collabore avec eux elle le saura !

-Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas avec eux ! Si elle a témoigné contre moi, c'est tout simplement parce qu'on a manipulé ses souvenirs d'une façon ou d'une autre, est-ce clair ?

Les yeux gris de Malfoy devinrent orageux.

-La Sang-de-bourbe restera en dehors de ça.

Harry serra les poings et fit un pas vers lui.

-Ne. L'appelle. Pas. Ainsi.

Lupin se mit rapidement entre eux, un peu perplexe.

-Les garçons, les garçons…Harry, si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, Malfoy a raison de se méfier. Mais Hermione a une capacité surhumaine de recherche cependant Malfoy et je pense aussi qu'il impossible qu'elle fasse partie de cette conspiration. Et on a besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Les deux garçons se fixaient encore droit dans les yeux mais après quelques secondes, Malfoy acquiesça toujours fâché.

-C'est bon. Mais aucun mot à notre sujet –dit-il et Harry savait très bien qu'il parlait des réfugiés. –Raconte- lui que c'est une affaire de votre Ordre du Phénix ou quelque chose comme ça.

-D'accord, acquiesça Lupin. Autre chose ?

-Tu m'as apporté mon balai ? demanda Harry.

Le vieil ami de ses parents secoua la tête pour s'excuser.

-Non, je suis désolé. Il est chez toi et elle est surveillée depuis ton évasion. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit-il en souriant. J'ai ta moto, Harry. La moto de Sirius.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, content et surpris. Comment ?

-Ron me l'a donné quand tu étais supposément séquestré par Malfoy, tout comme la cape. Je croyais qu'il allait te tuer, même s'il ne l'a pas fait, et je me suis dit que tu aurais voulu que je les garde comme souvenirs de Sirius et de ton père. La moto est chez mes beaux-parents : ils ne sont pas sous surveillance. Et maintenant est le meilleur moment pour la récupérer. Tonks les a emmenés passer la journée dans le Londres Moldu.

Harry acquiesça. Il adorait voler sur la moto de Sirius. Souvent, le soir, quand Ginny se rassemblait avec son équipe, il allait faire un tour tout seul en la faisant rugir au maximum de sa capacité. Mais son esprit était maintenant focalisé sur les Weasley.

-Comment vont Ron, Hermione et les autres ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, presque timidement.

Lupin soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Ca les a détruits, Harry. Et pas que pour Ginny mais pour toi aussi. Ron…Ron le vit très mal. Je sais ce qu'il ressent, je suis passé par la même chose lorsque je croyais que Sirius avait trahit tes parents et tué Peter.

Une partie de Harry voulait que Ron souffre comme un chien. Il le méritait, pour l'avoir cru capable d'une atrocité pareille. Mais c'était une petite partie. Ses amis lui manquaient et il partageait avec eux leur peine pour Ginny et il souhaitait vraiment que les choses redevinssent comme avant.

-Si seulement je pouvais leur parler…

Le soufflement de Malfoy ne put être plus expressif.

-Oui, allons aussi tout raconter à la belette.

-Petit à petit, dit Lupin avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quelque chose. Si on trouve la preuve que la Porte du Styx n'est pas un mythe, ce sera plus facile de les convaincre que c'est un coup monté. Ah, j'allais oublier. Je sais comment on peut rester en contact sans que personne ne le suspecte. Tu connais les courriers électroniques, n'est-ce pas ? –Harry acquiesça et Lupin lui tendit un bout de parchemin. –J'ai crée une adresse. Fais-en de même et envoie-moi un e-mail pour que j'ai ton adresse, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr. C'est une idée géniale, Remus.

Le loup-garou se releva.

-Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller. Je dois aussi passer la journée avec mes beaux-parents. –Harry ressentit un peu de peine mais il ne dit rien. –Voilà cinquante gallions. Tu me les rendras quand tu passeras à Gringotts.

-Merci pour tout, Lunard –dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Il n'y pas de quoi, petit –répondit le professeur. Fais attention, veux-tu ?

-J'essayerai.

Lupin tendit la main à Draco.

-Fais attention toi aussi, Malfoy.

Le Serpentard était toujours de mauvaise humeur et Harry se dit qu'il n'allait pas la lui serrer mais il se trompait car il le fit et il murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Lupin lui adressa alors un dernier regard –un regard inquiet et heureux à la fois –et il transplana. Harry se serait laissé emporter par la sensation de nostalgie qui l'avait soudainement saisie mais la voix revêche de Draco l'en empêcha.

-Je peux savoir qui t'a mis aux commandes, Potter ?

-Qui m'a mis aux commandes ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel ?

-Tu n'as aucunement le droit de décider par toi-même d'à qui parler de ce sujet ! Et tous tes enfoirés d'amis ne vont pas participer!

Harry n'aimait vraiment pas quand Malfoy lui criait ainsi dessus, comme lorsqu'ils étaient au collège.

-Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

-Je suis sérieux, Potter.

-Tu sais quel est ton problème ? Tu es tellement habitué à diriger le monastère que tu ne supportes pas qu'on fasse quelque chose sans d'abord te demander la permission.

-Et c'est celui qui se prend pour le centre du monde qui dit ça !

-Je ne me crois pas le centre du monde ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré. Ca t'ait tellement difficile de reconnaître que l'on a besoin D'AIDE ?

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions. On n'est pas sûr que cette maudite Porte existe vraiment mais le danger que courre le monastère est réel ! Je ne vais pas te laisser les mettre en danger pour une chose qui ne pourrait être qu'un conte de vieilles!

Il y avait une étincelle de peur dans ses yeux et Harry comprit que pour une fois, ils ne se battaient pas pour avoir la première place. La sécurité précaire que Draco avait réussi à mettre en place autour de ces personnes chancelait grandement il était en train de perdre le contrôle et ça l'effrayait. Et comme le serpent qu'il était quand on l'effrayait, il menaçait de mordre.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, Malfoy –dit-il d'un ton plus calme. –Mais je ne pense pas que Robards soit capable de se salir les mains ainsi rien que pour un conte de vieux. Il doit savoir quelque chose, quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas.

Draco lui tourna le dos et Harry observa la ligne de ses épaules, la couette qui frôlait le col de sa chemise. A quinze ans, il avait commencé à réaliser des missions non officielles pour Voldemort. A dix-sept ans, il s'était convertit en espion et avant d'avoir dix-huit ans, en chef d'un campement de réfugié. Il portait un énorme poids sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps.

-D'accord –dit Malfoy finalement, lui faisant face. –Mais je ne veux pas que tout l'Ordre reçoive de lettre à ce sujet. Je ne vous laisserai prendre aucune décision sans me consulter avant.

Il le regardait comme s'il était prêt à se jeter sur lui s'il le fallait mais Harry ne sentait aucun désir de se battre.

-Personne n'a prétendu une telle chose –lui assura-t-il, conciliant. –Allez, allons chez les parents de Tonks chercher la moto de Sirius. En es-tu déjà monté sur une ?

-Non.

-Tu vas adorer.

Tonks ou Lupin avaient dû désactiver les sorts de protection de la maison car Harry les traversa sans aucune difficulté et cinq minutes après, il était monté sur la moto et la visait de sa baguette.

-_Semper raudum._ –La machine se mit à rugir et Harry sourit de satisfaction. Remus l'avait bien chouchouté. Il regarda alors Malfoy, qui était resté à l'écart et fixait la moto avec intérêt et inquiétude. –Viens, monte Malfoy. Faisons un retour triomphal.

Draco pencha la tête comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre et il s'approcha finalement pour monter derrière lui.

-Si on meure par ta faute, je te tuerai.

Harry rigola.

-Si tu ne veux pas mourir, accroches-toi bien.

Malfoy posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il appuya alors sur l'accélérateur et la moto décolla. Un cri triomphant s'échappa de Harry et il sourit en remarquant que Draco le serrait plus fort. Il accéléra et il se laissa emporter par la merveilleuse sensation de puissance et de liberté pendant un moment. Il ne ressentait la même chose que lorsqu'il montait Buck mais l'hippogriphe, contrairement à la moto, ne se laissait pas diriger.

-Comment ça va derrière ? demanda Harry, se rappelant soudain de Malfoy.

-Je m'attendais à plus de pirouettes, Potter.

Harry sourit férocement, relevant le défi et fit toutes les atrocités que Ginny avait toujours refusé qu'il fasse quand elle était avec lui, malgré le fait qu'elle fût une totale imprudente sur son balai. Cependant, Malfoy avait l'air complètement enthousiasmé par cette expérience. Même s'il aurait été plus amusant de l'entendre crier de panique, Harry fut content qu'il profitât de la promenade. Quand il fut fatigué de conduire comme un fou, il réduisit la vitesse et se limita à voler en ligne droite.

-Content ?

-Presque mieux qu'un balai, dit Malfoy qui était un homme de tradition.

Sa voix sonna étonnement proche de son oreille et le chatouillement de son souffle, chaud en comparaison avec l'air froid d'octobre, fit frissonner Harry. Absorbé par l'intensité du vol, il n'avait pas pris conscience du corps de Malfoy serré contre le sien mais maintenant il le sentait : la chaleur de sa poitrine, sa respiration, ses jambes serrées contre les siennes, le poids de ses bras autour de sa taille. Il n'avait jamais était aussi près de lui, du moins sans être sur le point de le frapper, et quelque chose dans cette situation était familière et troublante à la fois. Il ne tarda pas à se souvenir de son vol d'Azkaban au monastère, déjà très flou dans sa mémoire. C'était la même sensation. Est-ce que c'était lui ? Avant, il l'aurait rejeté pour le geste aimable de le couvrir d'une cape mais maintenant ça ne semblait plus aussi impossible.

-Malfoy…Quand vous m'avez sorti d'Azkaban, avec qui ai-je le voyage en balai jusqu'au monastère ?

Draco mit quelques secondes à répondre mais Harry le sentit se tendre.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry se tourna un peu, essayant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pour rien. C'était toi ?

-Oui. J'étais le seul à pouvoir de retenir sur le balai si tu te réveillais et que tu commençais à te débattre.

Bien sûr. Harry acquiesça et regarda à nouveau devant. On apercevait au loin Portsmouth. Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent au monastère.

**A suivre…**


	10. Le document

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 9** **Le document**

Il ne se passa rien d'exceptionnel pendant plusieurs jours. Harry rencontra un représentant de Gringotts et put avoir accès à son argent, mais il n'y eut aucune nouvelle de Remus ni des contacts de Malfoy. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer et poursuivre la routine quotidienne du monastère qui préparait Halloween. Harry n'avait pas tellement envie de faire la fête et il décida d'ignorer complètement cette journée là en se levant le matin. Mais il allait avoir du m al car en sortant de sa chambre, il trouva Altair Malfoy étendu dans une flaque de sang. Mort d'inquiétude, il s'agenouilla rapidement à ses côtés pour vérifier son état mais le garçon explosa de rire.

-Tu t'es fait avoir ! Tu t'es fait avoir !

Harry comprit que c'était une farce et il ne sut s'il était soulagé ou en colère pour lui avoir fait peur.

-J'ai presque eu un infarctus, tu sais ?

-C'est Halloween, répliqua le petit garçon sans se sentir le moins du monde coupable.

Et dans cette petite communauté, Halloween signifiait faire des farces macabres. Avant de s'asseoir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Harry avait faillit faire deux autres attaques cardiaques en voyant du faux sang couler des robinets de la salle de bain et en entendant Daphné Greengrass hurler après avoir tiré sur le bras de Théodore Nott qui lui était resté dans la main. Il ne se fit pas avoir quand Virginie Mc Alistair, se trouvant à une autre table, feint de s'être asphyxié mais il tomba presque de sa chaise quand Narcissa s'approcha de Blaise et qu'après lui avoir dit « je suis contente de te voir », ses yeux sortirent littéralement de leurs orbites avant de se remettre tout seul en place.

-Oh, putain ! s'exclama Zabini en se relevant et en reculant d'un pas.

Les trois Malfoy riaient ouvertement, une image rare.

-Narcissa, c'est la chose la plus répugnante que je n'ai jamais vu, protesta Daphné. Je n'ai plus faim maintenant.

-Comment fais-tu ça ? –s'enquérra Théo, intrigué et dégoûté à la fois. –Tu n'as pas eu mal ?

Elle le refit, provoquant encore des exclamations de dégoût et de rire.

-Non.

Harry, qui n'aurait jamais imaginé Narcissa Malfoy faire des blagues à Halloween –et encore moins aussi créatives et repoussantes –, l'observa avec curiosité. Il l'avait toujours vu comme l'épouse et la mère de deux assassins, responsable en partie de la mort de Sirius Black. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas trop de sympathie pour elle mais il l'avait vraiment sous-estimé. En l'absence de Draco, elle prenait les commandes du monastère et non Blaise. Elle s'occupait aussi du petit Victor Zabini car son père n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont le faire, la mère étant morte en couche. Harry avait une certaine faiblesse pour les femmes qui traitaient avec tendresse les enfants d'autrui, ce qui faisait que son opinion sur elle avait un peu changé. On disait que Narcissa avait pensé à trahir Voldemort quand ce dernier avait donné la mission suicide à Draco de tuer Dumbledore à Poudlard, même s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu de la bouche des principaux concerné. Harry avait quand même un peu de mal à y croire.

Malgré son humeur taciturne, ça se passa mieux qu'il ne l'espérait et il observa les blagues des un et des autres tout en évitant ceux qui essayaient de lui en faire. Après avoir assisté à plusieurs assassinats, amputations et suicides, il avait atteint un tel niveau de scepticisme que même si Voldemort apparaissait soudainement devant lui, il l'aurait contourné sans lui adresser un seul regard de plus.

Mais pour les sorciers, Halloween n'était pas une simple excuse pour se déguiser et faire peur. Des rituels se dérouleraient cette nuit et Malfoy avait élaboré une potion traditionnelle qui aidait à entrer en transe et à sentir l'essence de la magie. Harry n'en prit pas parce qu'il était de garde cette nuit mais quand il la sentit, il eut l'impression que c'était un alcool pur brûlé. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ça aidât à entrer en transe. Et faire un coma éthylique aussi.

-J'espère que tu as préparé des potions anti gueule de bois pour demain.

-Un chaudron plein, répliqua Malfoy en souriant.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant minuit. Les jours de fêtes, personne ne s'entraînait pour résister aux Doloris, ce qui était une occasion de célébration en soi. Blaise fit apparaître un gramophone assez vieux et la musique se fit entendre dans la salle à manger sans avoir besoin de mettre un disque. Des jeunes se mirent à danser, animés par la fête et les premiers effets de la potion. Malfoy dansa avec sa mère ils bougeaient avec grâce et Harry, qui se savait assez pataud, les observa avec complaisance. Quand la chanson fut finie, Draco s'approcha de lui.

-Tu penses rester ici comme un débile jusqu'à ta garde ?

-Eh bien…oui, c'était le plan.

Malfoy esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-C'est la nuit de l'horreur, Potter. Il n'y a pas meilleur moment pour danser.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Tu n'es qu'un malotru avec tes fans, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Regarde Virginie elle se meure pour que tu daignes lui accorder un peu d'attention.

Un peu surpris, Harry la chercha du regard. Elle parlait avec une autre fille tout en jetant des coups d'œil discret dans sa direction et quand elle vit qu'il la regardait aussi, elle lui sourit avant de lui faire un coucou de la main.

-Ah…

-Elle te plaît ?

-Elle est jolie mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu sais… - «_ Je ne veux pas qu'ils la tuent. »_ Mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute. -C'est trop tôt encore. Et puis, j'ai d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

-Par Merlin Potter, je t'ai dit de l'inviter à danser pas de te marier avec elle.

-Enfin, bon… Je te remercie de ton intérêt mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Draco acquiesça, n'insistant pas plus avant de le regarder d'un air curieux.

-Tu aimes toujours ta femme alors ? N'es-tu pas en colère contre elle ?

-On l'a assassiné. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être en colère. –Et il rajouta, sans savoir pourquoi. –Mais je ne l'aimais plus.

-Ha bon ?

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il racontait ça à Malfoy.

-Non. –Il était assez mal à l'aise. –On peut laisser ce sujet de côté, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. –dit Malfoy en détournant les yeux un instant. –Le Polynectar sera prêt demain. On pourra aller vers Poudlard et au Chemin de Traverse. Veux-tu t'acheter un balai ?

-J'aimerais essayer de récupérer le mien. Avec la Cape d'Invisibilité, je peux tromper les Aurors et je pense être capable de franchir les sorts de protection de chez moi.

-C'est risqué.

-Oui, je sais. Je ferais attention.

-Quand essayeras tu ?

- Dimanche, je pense.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'y aller seul. Veux-tu emmener Vince ou Greg ?

Harry comprenait pourquoi il les appréciait autant –c'était ses deux chiens de gardes –mais il ne partageait pas ce sentiment. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient que deux grosses montagnes de muscles sans cerveau. Il avait plus de chance de passer inaperçu sans eux.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Malfoy regarda quelque chose derrière Harry, un instant distrait de la conversation.

-Tu dois y aller avec quelqu'un, Potter. –dit-il comme s'il coupait court à la discussion. Il sourit alors. –Eh…

Harry se tourna et vit Adrian Pucey. L'ancien joueur de Serpentard avait trente ans, faisant de lui l'homme le plus âgé du monastère, à l'exception des vieux McNair. Contrairement à son père, il n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres il avait été condamné à l'exil avec sa mère pour ne pas l'avoir dénoncé. Malfoy leur avait proposé de venir dans ce refuge en l'apprenant et depuis il était là. Harry savait maintenant que Pansy avait transmis beaucoup de ces offres d'asiles.

-Tu veux danser ? demanda Pucey à Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Malfoy acquiesça.

-Je suis tout à toi. On en reparlera, Potter.

La chanson actuelle était un peu lente et Harry regarda, avec une légère fadeur, Adrian entourer la taille de Malfoy et commencer à danser. Il avait cru que la rumeur sur leur relation était fausse jusqu'à maintenant mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Et puis, c'était logique. A moins qu'il n'aille le soir dans le Londres moldu, avec qui allait-il se mettre en couple ? A par Vincent Crabbe, il n'y avait aucun autres garçons de son âge. Contrairement aux filles comme Virginie MC Alistair, Andrea Greengrass ou la petite sœur de Daphné.

Après une deuxième chanson, Draco pencha la tête et embrassa Adrian. Harry l'avait souvent vu embrasser Pansy à Poudlard et à l'époque il n'avait jamais effacé son rictus perpétuellement dégoûté. Mais le manque d'enthousiasme de Malfoy s'expliquait maintenant car le voir embrasser Pucey était une chose différente. Vraiment différente. Harry le regarda quelques secondes de plus en ressentant des choses étranges, oscillant entre le désir et le regret, et il détourna les yeux presque contre sa volonté.

Le lendemain, après n'avoir dormi qu'une heure à la fin de sa garde, Harry alla à Londres pour voir s'il avait reçu un mail de Remus. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait et il eut plus de chance cette fois. Il avait un message de Remus.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Hermione, notre intelligente Hermione, a été à la hauteur des circonstances. On doit se voir dès que possible. Ca te convient vendredi, à midi, au même endroit que la dernière fois ? Préviens-moi s'il y a un problème._

_Avec tendresse_

_Remus Lupin. »_

Harry aurait voulu avoir un message plus long mais la perspective de le revoir et de savoir ce que Hermione avait découvert, compensait sa déception. Et puis… il la connaissait bien. Si elle commençait à se douter de quelque chose par rapport aux questions de Remus sur la Porte du Styx, elle aurait peut-être plus de facilité à accepter le fait que le meurtre de Ginny eut été un piège et qu'on avait trafiqué sa mémoire. Et s'ils arrivaient à convaincre Hermione, elle pourrait raisonner Ron. Tous les trois, ils battraient tout ce qui se mettrait sur leur chemin.

Une fois de retour au monastère, il partit à la recherche de Draco pour lui parler du mail. Quelqu'un lui dit qu'il était la chapelle et Harry le trouva en train d'observer d'un air fermé un ange.

-Salut. Que fais-tu ?

-Je réfléchis. Crois-tu au dieu Moldu ?

-Il n'y en a pas qu'un seul. Il y a plusieurs religions.

Malfoy balaya sa réponse d'un geste de la main, comme si c'était un détail sans importance.

-Crois-tu au dieu des chrétiens ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Séverus m'a dit une fois que les Moldus croyaient que leur dieu pouvait leur pardonner tout ce qu'ils faisaient, même la chose la plus épouvantable.

-Et bien oui… si tu regrettes vraiment, oui.

-Et s'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas regretter ?

La conversation devenait trop compliquée pour Harry qui ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il un peu incertain. De quoi parles-tu ?

Malfoy soupira, comme s'il reléguait le thème du pardon divin au fond de son esprit.

-Tu me cherchais?

Harry se rappela de sa venue dans la chapelle.

-Je suis allé à Londres, dit-il. Remus m'a envoyé un message.

Avec intérêt, Draco écouta le bref message de Remus et il esquissa un petit sourire.

-Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on est toujours dans la course.

Deux jours après, ils transplanèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, agrandit magiquement pour les couvrir tous les deux. Remus était déjà là et Harry fut content de voir qu'il avait meilleure allure. Cependant, il arborait toujours une expression inquiète et il leur expliqua la raison.

-Le Porte du Styx existe vraiment. Hermione a fait des recherches dans la Section Interdite et elle a trouvé une référence à un manuscrit de l'époque byzantine se trouvant dans les archives des Langues-de-Plomb.

Harry ferma les yeux.

-Dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas demandé la permission d'aller les consulter, dit-il en craignant que Hermione n'ait attiré l'attention de Robards.

-Non, je l'ai prévenu que personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Je suis allé avec Tonks au Département des Mystères et on a trouvé ce document, on l'a copié pour que Hermione le traduise. –Lupin sortit un parchemin de sa poche. –Le voilà.

Draco se mit derrière Harry pour le lire aussi.

-« …que la Porte du Styx ne se trouve à aucun endroit précis, de plus, on ne peut l'ouvrir que sur des emplacements magiques. Mais si cela devait arriver, l'abomination tomberait sur cet imprudent. Fermée, elle a toujours été et fermée elle doit rester. Mais si quelqu'un trouve la Clef, je prie les dieux pour qu'il ait le bon jugement de la remettre au Premier pour qu'elle soit détruite. »

Harry regarda Remus avec inquisition mais Malfoy fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Ce n'est qu'un type parlant de quelque chose, mais…je suppose que le Département des Mystères ne prendrait pas la peine de cacher un document pour une simple histoire de vieilles.

-Exactement, dit Lupin. La Porte du Styx doit exister et si les Mangemorts sont allés chez les Wallace, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils connaissent l'existence de ce parchemin et qu'en tant que Langue-de-Plomb, ils auraient peut-être pu avoir cette information.

-S'ils savaient que le parchemin était au Ministère, c'est qu'on a du le leur dit, ajouta Harry. Ca doit être Robards.

Malfoy émit un bruit assez sinistre.

-Il est peut-être temps de rendre visite à cet enfoiré.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, bien qu'il le fît de mauvaise grâce.

-Non, on n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent. Si on le séquestre et qu'il est innocent…

-…on le ramènera chez lui avec un bon sort pour effacer sa mémoire.

-Il est sous haute protection. On peut le faire mais on a besoin d'un plan.

-Il y a autre chose, les interrompit Lupin. On a consulté les vieilles éditions de journaux. Les Renégats ont commencé à agir en mars 2003, avec l'assassinat de Cornelius Fudge. C'était une semaine après que les Aurors aient attrapé Aloyisus Nott et qu'il se soit suicidé dans sa cellule. Et s'il avait parlé de la Porte à Robards?

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard.

-Nott est vivant.

Lupin fronça les sourcils, surpris.

-Il est vivant ?

-Oui, répondit Malfoy. On croyait aussi qu'il était mort mais on est tombé sur lui et Martin Urqhart il y a quelques années. Son suicide n'était apparemment qu'une mascarade pour s'échapper d'Azkaban.

-Urqhart est vivant aussi? demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

-A l'heure d'aujourd'hui je ne sais pas, dit Draco sans s'étendre.

Remus se mit debout et fit les cent pas.

-Tout concorde ! Nott lui a parlé de la Porte pour le convaincre de l'aider à s'échapper. Ca doit être comme ça que Robards est entré en contact avec les Mangemorts et qu'ils ont planifié de t'utiliser ainsi que tes proches pour couvrir leurs crimes.

Draco secoua obstinément la tête, plissant de plus en plus les yeux.

-J'insiste pour aller le voir. Il y a mille et une manières de le faire parler.

Il avait l'air prêt à le faire avec ou sans son approbation et avec Zabini et les autres, il ne manquerait pas de bras. Mais Harry ne partageait pas son idée même après avoir entendu l'hypothèse avec Nott père. Trop de chose prouvait l'innocence de Robards et ce n'était pas le moment de faire des chichis.

-Je t'ai dit qu'on avait besoin d'un plan. Quand on en aura un, tu pourras compter sur moi.

Remus n'avait pas l'air convaincu devant cette entreprise mais il l'accepta sans discuter avant de rajouter que Hermione continuait ses recherches sur la Porte. Il leur dit que les spéculations sur le meurtre de Belby par Harry étaient toujours d'actualité. Les gens avaient accepté son crime passionnel car ils disaient comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, –il les avait trouvé au lit et perdu le contrôle en les tuant –, mais ils avaient plus de mal à assimiler que Harry Potter, le grandissime Garçon-qui-a-survécu, ait pu s'associer avec les Mangemorts. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. La plupart était convaincu que Malfoy l'avait assassiné et qu'il essayait de lui faire porter le chapeau de tous ces meurtres pour salir son nom encore plus.

-Ca alors quel soulagement pour toi, Potter, dit Malfoy sarcastiquement depuis son coin.

-Je n'ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-il à contrecœur.

-Quand on aura découvert le fin mot de tout ça et prouver votre innocence, tout sera plus facile, intervint Lupin. Au fait Malfoy, j'ai besoin que tu m'écrives ce dont tu te rappelles sur ton rôle d'espion : les dates, les missions, tes contacts… Tout. On le comparera avec les archives de guerre de l'Ordre. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra au moins démontrer l'existence d'un deuxième espion.

Vu l'expression de Draco, Harry était prêt à parier qu'il ne s'attendait pas à que Lupin et Tonks l'aidassent à prouver son innocence.

-D'accord. Je t'amènerai une liste à notre prochain rendez-vous.

-Y a-t-il autre chose? demanda Harry.

Lupin adressa un regard d'excuse à Malfoy avant de se retourner vers lui.

-J'aimerais te parler seul à seul. C'est personnel.

Draco se tendit immédiatement. Harry s'en rendit compte et se dit qu'il craignait qu'ils ne parlassent de la Porte derrière son dos mais il ne voulait pas renoncer à son droit d'avoir des conversations privées tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance.

-Ca ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, dit-il en faisant grise mine. Mais rappelles-toi de notre petite conversation de la dernière fois.

-Je m'en souviens parfaitement, Malfoy. Et toi, t'en souviens-tu?

Un soufflement d'agacement en guise d'au revoir et Malfoy transplana. Harry regarda l'endroit où il se tenait encore il y avait quelques secondes, vaguement amusé.

-Je ne suis pas étonné que les gens aient du mal à croire que vous vous soyez associé, dit Lupin, amusé aussi. Je suis surpris que vous soyez vivant après un mois de cohabitation.

-Il n'a même pas confiance en son ombre –dit-il exaspéré avant de se rendre compte qu'il était injuste. –Mais c'est une bonne personne. Il est difficile et irritant mais il l'est vraiment.

-Hé ! Depuis qu'il t'a sorti d'Azkaban, je suis son fan numéro un, plaisanta Remus. Alors, tu te sens bien là-bas ?

-Oui.

-Il y a quel genre de personne ?

-Des femmes, des enfants et d'anciens élèves de Poudlard. Mais tu sais, c'est le super-secret de la mort de Malfoy.

Remus acquiesça.

-C'est bon. Ce n'est pas de ça que je voudrais te parler en fait. C'est à propos de Hermione.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Comme on le sait déjà, c'est une fille très maline. Elle se doute de quelque chose. Quand elle m'a vu arriver avec la copie du manuscrit byzantin, elle a essayé de me faire dire si je comptais utiliser la Porte pour ramener quelqu'un. Sirius ou toi. Je lui ai dit que Sirius me tuerai si je faisais une chose aussi stupide et que je ne croyais pas que tu sois mort. Elle a cru que je pensais comme certain que tu t'étais uni aux Mangemorts et elle m'a engueulé. Elle te croit peut-être capable de tuer Ginny dans un moment de folie mais elle n'avale pas le fait que tu sois un psychopathe. Elle est complètement perdue face aux derniers événements et elle pense que je sais quelque chose sur toi. Et si on lui expliquait tout…

Harry n'attendait que ça.

-Crois-tu qu'elle nous croira ?

-Je pourrais l'y préparer. En lui montrant par exemple que certaines choses ne collent pas.

-Je pourrais la convaincre si seulement je pouvais la voir, assura Harry. Mais…je vais demander à Malfoy le paranoïaque d'abord, d'accord ?

Remus le regarda avec gravité.

-Il doit comprendre qu'il a besoin d'une aide extérieure, Harry. C'est trop important.

-Il ne le fait pas pour lui, dit Harry en ressentant la nécessité de le justifier. C'est pour toutes les personnes qui dépendent de lui. S'il leur arrive quelque chose par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnera jamais. Et…je sais ce qu'il ressent, tu sais.

-Ca alors… J'ai l'impression que tu commences à bien l'aimer.

Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte de son envie de parler de Malfoy à quelqu'un.

-Et bien…ce n'est plus le même connard que j'ai connu à Poudlard. Quand il traité Hermione de « Sang-de-bourbe » la dernière fois, c'était tout simplement sous le coup de colère et parce qu'il voulait m'énerver, non parce qu'il le pensait vraiment. Et il ne me traite plus comme au temps de Poudlard. Oui, je suppose que je l'aime bien maintenant.

-Vous avez tous les deux grandis, résuma Remus. Mais ne baisse pas ta garde quand même, Harry. Ne te méprends pas, je sais que ce n'est ni un assassin ni un Mangemort. Mais c'est un Serpentard et les Serpentard sont ambitieux. Cette Porte pourrait le tenter.

-Je le sais. Mais Robards était à Gryffondor. Tout le monde est susceptible à cette tentation.

Remus acquiesça.

-Tu as raison. –Il soupira et le regarda d'une façon étrange, comme s'il était une bulle de savon fragile sur le point d'éclater. –Et comment prends-tu ce qui s'est passé avec Ginny ?

Au monastère, personne ne lui parlait de sa femme et bien sûr, on ne le regardait pas avec attention ni compassion. En réalité, ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé et Harry en avait oublié qu'il était veuf maintenant.

-Je ne me sentirais pas mieux tant que je n'aurais pas attrapé les enfoirés qui on fait ça. Mais…Remus, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je crois que…je crois que…

-Quoi ?

Il avait du mal à le dire à haute voix, alors qu'il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu en faire part à Malfoy pendant Halloween. Mais s'il l'avait dit à ce dernier, il devait aussi le dire à Remus.

-Je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle. Je l'aimais, mais…notre mariage coulait. Et si elle a couché avec ce Marcus Schmidt, j'avoue que de ton mon côté je regardais d'autres personnes.- Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, honteux. –Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, mais…nous aurions certainement divorcé.

Remus sembla un peu surpris.

-Ah…

-Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

Un simple « je ne l'aimais plus » à Draco ne contait pas.

-Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de te sentir mal par rapport à ça, dit Lupin d'une voix douce. On ne décide pas qui aimer ni pendant combien de temps.

-Dès fois, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de mal. En fin de compte, qu'est-ce que je connais sur les relations ? J'ai passé dix ans dans un placard et mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont jamais serré dans leurs bras. Je suis désastreux.

Il se rappela de sa brève idylle avec Cho Chang en cinquième elle était tout le temps en train de pleurer et ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose. Et bien que Hermione lui avait assuré un million de fois qu'elle pleurait à cause de son ancien petit ami, Cédric Diggory, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de sa faute. Cependant, Remus ne semblait pas être d'accord avec lui.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Vous n'aviez que quinze et seize ans quand vous êtes sorti ensemble. Vous n'étiez que des gamins. Vous avez changé en grandissant et ces différences vous ont éloigné. Ca arrive parfois, Harry. Personne n'est fautif.

Même s'il doutait encore de ses habilités émotionnelles pour faire durer une relation, Harry se sentait mieux et il était content d'avoir parlé de ce sujet à Remus. Il aurait pu passer toute l'après-midi avec lui mais il se dit qu'il devait y aller pour ne pas inquiéter les habitants du monastère.

-Prépare Hermione. Moi, je vais préparer Malfoy.

**A suivre….**


	11. L'animagus

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 10** **L'animagus**

Comme il s'y attendait, Draco fit grise mine et ce fut pire pour sa mère et Zabini. Ils n'avaient rien dit pour Lupin car il avait toujours été loyal envers Harry mais Hermione avait témoigné contre lui et ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle leur tendît un piège. Harry mit un moment à leur faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu lui parler si Remus n'avait pas assuré qu'elle était prête et il coupa court au débat en faisant remarquer qu'elle n'avait qu'une semaine à obtenir ce que les Mangemorts recherchaient probablement depuis un certain temps. Après avoir ronchonné un peu, ils finirent par admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient évincer l'avantage que représentait Hermione et ils acceptèrent qu'il la vît. Harry en fut content même s'il savait qu'il l'aurait quand même d'une façon ou d'une autre mais c'était plus facile de ne pas être obligé de leur mentir.

Dans l'attente de nouvelle de Remus Lupin, ils devaient préparer la séquestration de Robards. Harry leur dit tout ce qu'il savait sur lui. Il était marié, avait un fils de trente ans qui venait manger chez lui tous les dimanches avec sa femme, son bras gauche était un peu ankylosé depuis la guerre et il utilisait un Détraqueur comme garde du corps. De plus, il protégeait sa maison avec les sorts les plus performants et il avait trois Croups, les plus affreuses qu'il n'ait jamais vus.

-On ne le fera pas chez lui alors.

-Le Ministère est un environnement encore plus difficile, répliqua Malfoy. Et on ne pourra pas l'interroger tranquillement là-bas. Moi, je vote pour la maison.

Harry acquiesça.

-Je pense aussi que la maison est notre meilleure option mais on doit l'emmener autre part. On ne peut pas l'interroger chez lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Entrer chez lui signifie éloigner le détraqueur, tuer les Croups et briser les protections. Si quelqu'un débarque, il remarquera immédiatement que quelque chose cloche.

-Mais on ne peut pas le ramener ici, Potter, dit Zabini. C'est trop risqué. S'ils réussissent à suivre sa trace, ça les conduira directement au monastère.

-Malgré le Fidelitas ?

-Même s'il est supposé être incassable, il y a des enfants ici, dit Narcissa en regardant son fils. Pourquoi pas la Cabane Hurlante ?

-C'est trop prêt de Poudlard et de Pré-au-lard, contesta-t-il. S'ils découvrent qu'on est là-bas, on aura trente-six mille sorciers derrière le dos en cinq minutes. Il faut trouver un endroit plus isolé.

-Vous vous rappelez de ce grenier abandonné à vingt mètre de chez moi ? demanda Zabini. Il était encore là quand j'y suis passé.

Draco et sa mère trouvèrent que c'était une bonne solution et ils demandèrent à Blaise de s'assurer que le grenier n'avait pas été démoli. Ils décidèrent aussi de qui participerait à cette mission. Malfoy voulait y aller et ça aurait dû contraindre Zabini de rester au monastère, mais ils y participeraient tous les deux. Ils ne voulaient pas mettre d'autres personnes dans la confidence et quand Harry signala que trois personnes n'étaient pas suffisantes devant l'ampleur de la tâche, Malfoy proposa un de ses gardes du corps.

-On emmènera Greg. –Il se tourna vers Harry comme s'il anticipait sa protestation, ce dernier ouvrant justement la bouche pour le faire. –Je sais que tu crois qu'il n'ait qu'une grosse brute sans cerveau comme Vince, Potter. Et tu as raison. Mais ils feraient tout ce que je leur demanderai sans poser une seule question, surtout Greg. Et puis entre Blaise, toi et moi, on aura ainsi assez de force.

Harry n'était pas convaincu mais il acquiesça, souhaitant poursuivre sur l'organisation de cet enlèvement.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il discutait dans le couloir avec Virginie McAllistair, une des jumelles lui dit que Draco avait besoin de lui au laboratoire. Un peu surpris que Malfoy le laissa s'approcher de son sanctuaire, Harry y alla et le trouva le nez en plein dans une potion, en colère avec un Altair Malfoy en pleurs à ses côtés. Les raisons ne manquaient pas au petit pour pleurer, puisque sa peau était devenue bleu pâle et qu'il était couvert de bosses très moches.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Cet idiot est entré ici sans permission et s'est mis à jouer avec les potions –dit Draco, ressemblant terriblement à Snape. –N'importe qui dirait qu'un Malfoy est assez intelligent pour ne pas jouer avec quelque chose d'aussi dangereux qu'une potion mais bien sûr, mon frère a le cerveau d'un Poufsouffle.

-Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle ! Rugit Altair entre ses larmes, tellement indigné qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu un membre de cette maison.

-Arrête de te comporter comme l'un d'eux alors ! –Les deux frères échangèrent le même regard provoquant jusqu'à ce que, finalement, le petit baisse les yeux avant de se remettre à sangloter en silence. Harry remarqua que la colère de Malfoy retomba un peu. –Je dois préparer l'antidote dans l'heure qui suit ou ces bosses éclateront et là il aura vraiment mal. J'avais promis à Greg de l'aider à pratiquer le Patronus. Ca t'ennuierait de me remplacer ? Je l'aurais bien demandé à Blaise mais il est de garde jusqu'à trois heures. Et ma mère…

Harry l'interrompit.

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. On dirait que tu es débordé.

Draco regarda son frère avec une tendresse résignée et secoua la tête. Harry lui sourit, se disant qu'il était beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'il ne le laissait penser. Il se demanda ce que serait sa vie s'il n'était pas responsable d'une cinquantaine de personnes, s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il continuerait certainement à préparer des potions mais il jouerait peut-être plus au Quidditch. Et éventuellement, il ne ferait plus toutes ces promenades solitaires.

-Merci, Potter. Il doit déjà attendre dans la salle annexe à la chapelle. Ah et prend du chocolat pour lui.

-D'accord.

Harry leur souhaita bonne chance –Altair était un solide gamin et il devait vraiment avoir mal s'il pleurait sans que Draco ne dise quelque chose –et il alla retrouver Goyle. Normalement, les gens venaient à la chapelle pour pratiquer le Doloris, ce qui faisait qu'elle était déserte mais il entendit quand même des voix provenant de la sacristie quand il entra. Il les identifia tout de suite, c'étaient celles de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Je ne sais pas le faire Vince, laisse-moi tranquille, entendit-il dire Goyle.

-Si je peux le faire, toi aussi, répliqua Crabbe. Regarde, ce n'est pas difficile.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la sacristie en se disant que Crabbe devait l'aider pour son Patronus mais il entendit alors un bruissement d'ailes qui le laissa assez confus.

-Allez mec, ne fais pas le prétentieux.

Le bruissement cessa immédiatement.

-Je ne fais pas le prétentieux. J'essaie de t'aider. Draco pense que tu peux être un animagus aussi, alors essaie.

Encore de l'autre côté de la porte, Harry sauta rapidement aux conclusions. Aussi incroyable qu'il semblerait, ce bouché de Crabbe savait se transformer en animagus. Intrigué, il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Vince était à moitié vêtu –c'était assez difficile de réaliser la transformation avec les vêtements–, et ils le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

-On ne faisait rien, dit Greg à toute hâte, pensant sûrement à sa femme.

-Je sais, les calma Harry, réprimant l'image terrifiante que Goyle avait suggérée.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda Crabbe, avec méfiance en terminant de s'habiller.

-C'est Malfoy qui m'envoie. Il ne pourra pas aider Goyle avec son Patronus alors il m'a demandé de le faire. Crabbe, je ne savais pas…

Il s'interrompit alors. Non, bien sûr qu'il ne le savait pas étant donné que ça ne figurait pas dans leur fichier. Les Aurors le considéraient comme un sorcier à peine plus puissant qu'un Cracmol, il n'y avait eu aucune raison pour qu'ils plaçassent un sort anti-transformation sur sa cellule.

Crabbe aurait pu s'enfuir d'Azkaban par la fenêtre dès son arrivée.

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu que Malfoy vînt à la rescousse ?

-Potter ?

Harry avait toujours cru que Malfoy était venu chercher Crabbe et qu'en le voyant là-bas, il l'avait pris avec lui afin de lui rendre son aide involontaire au Ministère. Ou à la limite, après la capture de Crabbe ils avaient décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Mais il commençait à se demander si l'incarcération de Crabbe n'avait pas été qu'un écran de fumée. Et si l'unique but de leur mission avait été de le délivrer ?

Crabbe le regardait avec son air habituel de débile et Harry préférait en parler directement avec Malfoy. S'il ne savait pas déjà qu'il était en train de préparer une potion pour Altair, il y serait allé immédiatement. Il allait faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé en attendant.

-Rien…Rien, ça m'est sorti de la tête. Tu restes aussi t'entraîner ?

-Non, j'ai des choses à faire. Ne te fatigue pas trop, Greg.

L'aider à lancer un Patronus décent n'était pas facile et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait découvert. Son cerveau élaborait toutes les hypothèses possibles, même les plus absurdes. Il se dit même un temps que tout ceci n'était qu'un immense piège bien ficelé mais il repoussa immédiatement cette idée. Son instinct lui disait que Malfoy ne se foutait pas de lui. Cependant, l'explication qu'il lui avait donnée ne collait plus.

Il était impatient de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Harry mit fin à l'entraînement quand le chocolat n'apaisa plus les effets épuisants du Patronus. Greg n'arrivait pas à lancer un Patronus à proprement parlé mais il créait un bouclier assez résistant qui suffisait pour l'instant. Il le le félicita et l'encouragea à continuer ses efforts et il partit à la recherche de Malfoy d'un pas décidé.

- Malfoy est-il toujours au laboratoire ? demanda-t-il à Connor Montague et sa petite amie, Erin. Ils avaient tous les deux vingt-cinq ans et elle, une Serdaigle venant d'une famille sans problème, avait fuie ici avec lui en devenant ainsi avec Pansy une héroïne romantique pour la maigre poignée d'adolescentes qui pullulaient dans ce monastère.

-Non, je l'ai vu se diriger vers l'entrée.

Harry les remercia et s'y rendit. Avant de sortir, il conjura une cape bien chaude avant de la mettre. Malgré le froid, Malfoy n'était pas le seul à être dehors. Harry croisa Virginie et Andréa Greegrass, qui lui confirmèrent qu'elles avaient vu passer Draco avant de lui indiquer la direction à prendre. Il distingua au loin les mères de Crabbe, Goyle et Nott mais elles ne le virent pas. Plus loin, il tomba enfin sur Malfoy qui s'agenouilla pour déraciner une fleur avant de la sentir d'un air concentré et curieux. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le verrait dans un moment ayant l'air tendre et romantique même s'il savait qu'il devait rechercher ses propriétés en tant qu'ingrédient de potion.

-Malfoy, l'appela-t-il.

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir et se releva.

- Potter. Comment ça s'est passé avec Greg ?

-Il s'est bien débrouillé. Comment va ton frère ?

-Mentalement endommagé depuis sa naissance, selon mon avis. Mais il n'est plus bleu et les bosses ont disparu.

Bien, les politesses étaient échangées.

-Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose. Je sais que Crabbe peux se transformer en oiseau. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'en a pas usé pour s'enfuir d'Azkaban.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est pas très puissant. Cinq minutes avec les Détraqueurs et il n'a plus aucune magie pour se transformer. Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois tuer Crabbe pour avoir été aussi négligeant. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait absolument le garder secret.

Mais Harry lui barra le passage.

-Non, non, non, Malfoy, pas si vite. On sait tous les deux que ça n'est pas vrai. Sirius s'est enfui d'Azkaban en se transformant en chien après avoir passé plus de dix ans là-bas. Sans un contre-sort spécifique, notre capacité à utiliser cette habilité est l'une des dernières choses que l'on perd. Crabbe aurait pu s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Draco pencha la tête, essayant de feindre le désintérêt.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Potter ?

Mais Harry ne se laisserait pas berner. Malfoy devenait de plus en plus froid et c'était le signe de son malaise.

-Je pense que vous n'êtes pas venu chercher Crabbe. Il était là pour une autre raison. En fait, vous êtes venu pour moi.

Draco lâcha un rire moqueur.

-Et ensuite tu me dis que tu ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde.

-Je suis sérieux. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez pris autant de risque pour moi. Et ne me ressort pas l'excuse du Ministère. Tu ne me devais pas tant.

Le silence s'installa plusieurs secondes. Draco pinça alors ses lèvres comme s'il était en train de se fâcher et il lui tourna le dos.

-Oui, je te le devais bien, dit-il d'une voix bourrue. On te le doit tous.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Draco ne répondit pas. De quoi parles-tu ?

Malfoy restait silencieux mais Harry pouvait presque voir les mots cogner contre sa bouche pour sortir même s'il essayait de garder le contrôle. Il sursauta presque quand il se retourna soudainement vers lui, ses yeux gris flamboyant.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? –Il remonta la manche de sa cape avec rage et lui montra la Marque des Ténèbres. –On te le doit pour ça. Chaque fois que je la vois, je me souviens qu'à une période j'avais un maître. Un maître… Comme si j'étais un elfe domestique. Me rabaissant avec…cette chose.

Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parler avec autant de haine dans sa voix. Harry regretta presque d'être venu lui parler.

-Malfoy, non…

-Tu m'as demandé une fois pourquoi je ne m'étais tout simplement pas enfui. Je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains, Potter. Avec les dents, s'il l'avait fallu. Les Malfoy n'ont pas de maître, tu saisis ? Les Malfoy ne s'inclinent devant personne. Mais le seul qui pouvait le tuer et nous rendre la liberté, c'était toi. Et on t'a rendu cette liberté. –Son regard était devenu provoquant. –J'ai payé ma dette, Potter.

Les yeux de Malfoy exprimaient milles émotions à la fois et Harry se dit qu'il avait lui aussi milles émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. La guerre avait fait de lui un héros. LE héros. On lui avait fait des discours de remerciements ennuyant et gênant, on l'avait décoré et on donnait son prénom aux nouveau-nés. Mais c'était Malfoy, entre tous, qui s'était dit qu'il avait une dette envers lui, allant jusqu'à de risquer sa vie et celles de ses amis pour le sortir d'Azkaban.

-Harry, dit-il sans savoir pourquoi. Je m'appelle Harry.

Même si Malfoy le regardait comme s'il lui demandait la signification de sa phrase, la colère qu'il avait à peine contenue, retomba.

-Harry, répéta Malfoy à voix basse.

Son prénom sur les lèvres de Draco avait l'air…correct.

-Je sais que ça a réveillé de mauvais souvenirs mais je suis content de le savoir. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour Azkaban, même pas quand Remus l'a fait…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, l'interrompit-il sans brusquerie. Tu n'as rien compris ou quoi ?

-Je sais mais je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. Alors merci, Draco. –Son prénom avait l'air exotique et nouveau. –Merci d'avoir sauvé mon âme.

Malfoy fixa le sol, apparemment mal à l'aise et sur le point de s'effondrer.

-Merci pour la mienne, marmonna-t-il tellement bas que Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Un courant d'air fit voler leurs capes et les cheveux de Draco lui retombèrent sur les yeux. Harry tendit le bras pour les écarter de son visage mais il retint son geste avant que Draco ne le remarquât, étonné par son mouvement et regarda ce dernier le faire lui-même. Une sensation bizarre prit place en lui et nerveux, il reprit la parole.

-Quel était le rôle de Crabbe alors ?

Malfoy fronça les sourcils un instant. Mais sa voix était calme, presque aimable, quand il lui répondit.

-Pour commencer, il pouvait s'échapper et nous avertir s'il remarquait quelque chose de bizarre ou si on t'avait transféré autre part. De plus…on a essayé de te fournir un alibi.

-Un alibi ?

-Ils pensent qu'on est les Renégat. Ils allaient te détraquer : il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on vienne te chercher afin de te tuer à notre quartier général. Mais si on venait chercher Crabbe…Et bien, il est possible qu'une fois à l'intérieur on a décidé de se divertir avec toi. Tout le monde t'aurait cru mort et tu aurais pu t'occuper de tes petites affaires sans avoir les Aurors derrière le dos. Mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lestrange et les autres te mettent sur le dos leurs meurtres.

-Il s'est donc laissé attraper.

-Oui. –Oui. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. –Ma mère lui a jeté un Obliviate pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas de nous afin que les Aurors n'apprennent rien d'important avec le Veritaserum ou la Légilimencie.

Harry mit quelques secondes à tout l'assimiler.

-Comment savais-tu que je n'allais pas te dénoncer au Ministère une fois rétablit ?

-Parce que je te connais, Po…Harry. Je t'ai observé pendant six ans à Poudlard. Je savais que dès que tu verrais le genre de personnes qu'il y a ici, tu comprendrais que nous ne sommes pas les Renégats. Et même si je ne t'ai pas convaincu d'avoir été un espion de l'Ordre, ça suffisait pour que tu n'essaies pas de nous berner après t'avoir sauvé la vie. –Il grimaça. –Je ne suis pas naïf. Il y avait un risque, bien sûr. Mais il était petit et je devais le courir.

Harry acquiesça.

-As-tu pensé que c'était un piège des Mangemorts ?

-De quoi ? Le double assassinat ?

-Oui.

Malfoy le regarda comme s'il avait dit une connerie.

-Je ne savais pas alors si c'était toi ou pas. Comment l'aurais-je su ? Tu as déjà tué avant, non ? Et tu avais toutes les raisons imaginables pour être en colère.

Harry en resta sans voix.

-Vous m'avez délivré sans savoir si j'étais innocent ou pas ?

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Notre action n'a rien à voir avec ton innocence ou ta culpabilité. C'est par rapport à notre orgueil. Notre orgueil et notre dignité. Si tu avais été dangereux, on t'aurait enfermé jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux et on t'aurait laissé dans une rue avec un puissant Obliviate. Mais j'ai su que tu étais innocent lorsque tu m'as accusé de l'avoir tué. –Il esquissa un sourire ironique. –Notre action est ainsi bonne pour deux raisons, ce qui veut dire qu'on recevra un double châtiment.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Draco haussa les épaules, comme si c'était sans importance.

-Bon, as-tu d'autres questions sur ton sauvetage?

_« Un million »_

-Non.

-Je te serais reconnaissant de ne le dire à personne pour Crabbe. C'est une arme secrète.

-Bien sûr. Personne d'autre ne le sait, à part toi et Goyle ?

-Ma mère et Blaise. –Il mit ses mains sous ses aisselles. –On y va ? Je commence à me les geler.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le monastère, dans un silence amical. Harry pensait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, revoyant encore et encore l'expression de Draco alors qu'il parlait de la Marque des Ténèbres, avec cette humiliation et cette colère présentes dans ses yeux. Cette image lui donnait envie de ressusciter Voldemort rien que pour lui lancer des doloris avant de le tuer encore une fois. Il regarda alors Malfoy, qui marchait les mains dans les poches, plongé aussi dans ses pensées. Il avait l'air préoccupé ou triste et Harry ressentit le besoin de le rassurer.

-Tout se passera bien Draco, tu verras.

Il le regarda légèrement confus, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, avant de lui sourire avec fatigue.

-Optimisme de Gryffondor, hein ? dit-il à peine moqueur. Si seulement tu avais raison.

**A suivre….**


	12. De retour chez soi

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 11 ****De retour chez soi**

-Tu es prêt ?

-Quand tu veux.

Draco avait été intransigeant sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller récupérer son balai tout seul et il avait finalement décidé qu'il l'accompagnerait. Au cas où les Aurors les repéreraient, ils avaient pris du Polynectar. Draco ressemblait à une personne d'une vingtaine d'années avec des cheveux et des yeux très sombres et Harry à une personne d'une vingtaine d'année aussi, les cheveux châtain et les yeux bleus. Harry supposa que c'était l'apparence de Moldus car si ces garçons étaient des sorciers, il les aurait connus à Poudlard alors qu'il ne leur disait rien du tout.

Harry se concentra et ils les firent transplaner à cinquante mètres de chez lui. Elle était située au milieu d'une vallée qui n'offrait pas beaucoup d'endroit où se cacher mais ils avaient la Cape d'Invisibilité. Harry regarda autour de lui il n'y avait aucun Auror en vue. Cependant, il pouvait sentir les sorts de protection qu'ils avaient lancée crépiter sur sa peau.

-On dirait qu'il n'y a personne –chuchota-t-il à Draco, qui était tellement collé à lui qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer. –Je vais essayer de briser les sorts.

-D'accord.

De sa baguette et son instinct, Harry étudia la magie face à lui. Il s'était dit qu'ils auraient utilisé de simples sorts pour tenir à distance les intrus mais il se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus compliqués. Ils avaient dû être installés par Kingsley Shacklebolt son vieux compagnon de l'Ordre du Phénix était la personne la plus compétente pour ce genre de sorts.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un à l'étage –le prévint soudainement Malfoy, tendu. –Allons-nous en, Harry.

-Encore un petit instant.

Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il avait seulement besoin que de quelques secondes…

-Que fais-tu ? Allons-nous-en.

-Attends, attends… -Il trouva alors ce qu'il cherchait, cette espèce de point faible que tous les sorts de protections avaient. D'un dernier mouvement de baguette, il perça la brèche qu'il voulait. –Je l'ai eu.

Ils retinrent alors leur respiration, prêts à transplaner dès que les alarmes sonneraient et que tous les Aurors du pays débarqueraient. Mais tout resta calme et Harry sut que son sort avait marché. Draco cependant, n'avait pas l'air très heureux de la situation.

-Et alors quoi ? On devrait rentrer. Tu ne peux pas y aller s'il y a des Aurors.

-Bien sûr que je peux.

-Ce n'est qu'un maudit balai, Potter. Je t'achèterai dix modèles du dernier à la mode si tu arrêtes de faire le con et qu'on s'en va immédiatement.

Mais il ne voulait pas reprendre que son balai. Et même s'il savait que ça allait être difficile, il devait dire au revoir à son ancien foyer.

-J'y vais, dit-il d'un ton intransigeant. Soit tu restes ici, soit tu viens avec moi.

-On ne doit pas laisser une personne folle toute seule, répliqua Draco clairement irrité.

-D'abord, alors on transplane au rez-de-chaussée. Tu y resteras avec la Cape pour monter la garde au cas où il y ait des Aurors. Moi, j'irais chercher mes affaires à l'étage.

Draco acquiesça et posa sa main sur son épaule. Harry inspira, compta jusqu'à trois et les fit transplaner en bas de l'escalier qui conduisait à l'étage. Quand il se fut adapté au changement de décor, il regarda autour de lui pour voir qi on les avait repéré. Harry fit signe à Draco de la main et sortit de sous la cape, étant maintenant à découvert. Il ne pouvait plus voir Malfoy, ainsi il ne s'attarda pas à lui jeter un dernier coup d'oeil et il transplana à l'étage. Il n'y avait aucun Auror en vue mais toutes les portes étaient fermées à part celle de la chambre d'ami. En marchant avec prudence afin de ne pas faire de bruit, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était attentif mais pas nerveux. Il avait fait un million de choses beaucoup plus dangereuses que celle-là.

Mais alors qu'il passait devant la porte de la salle de bain, cette dernière s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face à un Auror.

La surprise les paralysa tous les deux. L'Auror essaya de sortir sa baguette mais Harry avait déjà la sienne en main.

_« Stupéfix ! Mobilicorpus ! »_

La chute de l'Auror de par le premier sort stoppa net, flottant alors, avant de toucher le sol sans faire de bruit. Harry le posa sur le lit de la chambre d'amis d'un coup de baguette, prit la sienne et l'immobilisa d'un Incarcerus. Il transplana une nouvelle fois aux pieds des escaliers. Normalement, les gardes étaient toujours pas deux et il se demanda si Draco avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'osa pas l'appeler à voix haute au cas où il n'aurait pas encore neutralisé l'autre Auror mais il n'entendait et ne voyait rien.

Est-ce qu'on l'avait capturé ? A cette possibilité, son estomac se contracta et il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu seul.

La tête de Malfoy apparut alors à un mètre de son visage et Harry sursauta, reculant d'un pas en s'exclamant de surprise.

-Qui a peur maintenant en voyant des têtes volantes ? ria Draco en enlevant la cape.

Harry souffla.

-Très drôle. Je vois que tu es de meilleure humeur.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- J'ai peut-être combattu du côté de l'Ordre du phénix mais faire chier les Aurors me met toujours de bonne humeur.

-Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui, un certain Dawlish. Et maintenant, ca ne t'ennuierais pas d'aller enfin chercher ton balai?

Il rangeait d'habitude son Nimbus Extrême dans un placard sous l'escalier et Harry fut surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. Celui de Ginny n'était plus là aussi l'un de ses frères avait très certainement dû le prendre.

-Il devrait être ici.

- Les Weasley l'ont peut-être pris. C'est un bon balai après tout.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils veuillent quelque chose de moi en ce moment. _Accio _Nimbus Extrême.

Mais rien ne se passa.

-Un Auror a dû le prendre alors, dit Draco. Allons-y Harry, oublie ça. On ira au Chemin de traverse demain t'en acheter un autre. Fichons le camp.

-Attends, je voudrais prendre quelques trucs.

Harry alla à son bureau, suivit de Draco. Il remarqua immédiatement que certaines de ses affaires avaient disparu et que d'autres se trouvaient dans des cartons. Il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre que les Weasley étaient venu chercher les affaires de Ginny mais qui s'était occupé des siennes ? Remus ? Hermione ?

Impatient de savoir si sa cachette avait été découverte, Harry ouvrit le tiroir supérieur de son bureau deux fois de suite. Il y avait des parchemins et une petite bouteille sans encre mais quand il prononça une conjuration et l'ouvrit pour la troisième fois, il eut accès à un nouveau tiroir beaucoup plus grand. Harry sourit en voyant que personne n'avait trouvé sa cache. Il prit son passeport et son permis de conduire Moldu. Mais aussi la Carte des Maraudeurs ils auraient peut-être besoin d'aller à Poudlard pour faire des recherches dans la Section Interdite et elle serait bien utile. Il referma le tiroir et chercha du regard Malfoy, qui observait le seul objet venant du Square Grimmaud –l'ancienne maison de Sirius –, que Harry avait conservé avant de la vendre : le tapis familial de la famille Black.

-Tu es dessus, dit-il à Draco.

-Oui, je l'ai déjà vu. Ma mère m'en avait parlé. C'est celui de la maison de la grande tante Walburga, pas vrai ? –Harry acquiesça et Draco lui adressa un demi-sourire. –Tu es mon oncle au second degré du côté de ma mère, Harry. A partir de maintenant, j'espère que tu m'offriras un cadeau pour mon anniversaire et à Noël.

Cette information n'avait pas l'air de le surprendre, ainsi Harry se dit que Narcissa lui avait déjà dit qu'ils étaient vaguement apparentés. Ca n'avait rien de surprenant son père, James Potter, était de sang pur et la plupart des anciennes familles sorcières avaient des liens entre elles. Draco, tout comme lui, étaient des cousins éloignés des Weasley, des Crabbe et des Goyle.

-Si tu es sage. Allez, je n'ai plus rien à prendre dans cette pièce. Je vais chercher un truc et on pourra y aller.

Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier, toujours suivi de Draco. Il voulait prendre sa veste préférée en cuir. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais il l'avait depuis cinq ans et il adorait la porter. Il voulait aussi prendre ses bottes de moto. Sirius avait eu les mêmes, il l'avait vu sur des photos. Mais il s'arrêta aux pieds de l'escalier, indécis. La veste se trouvait dans l'armoire, qui se trouvait elle-même dans la chambre et l'idée de rentrer dans cette pièce ne le séduisait pas du tout. Il conjura tout simplement la veste et les bottes.

-Quand tu veux, dit-il à Malfoy.

Les Aurors ne leur avaient posé aucun problème. Ils ne savaient pas faire de magie sans baguette mais le changement de garde serait dans moins de deux heures. Sans regarder derrière lui et conscient que cet endroit ne serait plus jamais chez lui, Harry transplana.

Pansy les attendait au monastère avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Le frère de madame Robards, qui vivait à Athènes, étaient venu lui rendre visite avec son épouse.

-Pour combien de temps ? demanda Draco de mauvaise humeur.

-Aucune idée.

Harry secoua la tête.

-On ne peut pas y aller alors. C'est plus difficile de neutraliser trois personnes à la place d'une.

-Oui et à mon avis sa routine a dû changer, ajouta Draco à contrecoeur. Merde, ils n'auraient pas pu rester chez eux.

-Pansy, bébé, essaye de savoir combien de temps ils vont rester, dit Blaise.

-J'avertirai Lupin, dit Harry.

Narcissa soupira de frustration.

-J'espère qu'on peut se permettre ce retard.

Harry pensait la même chose mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, à part attendre.

-Avez-vous un moyen pour prendre contact avec les Mangemorts ?

-Chaque fois que l'on se voit, on essaie de se tuer, répliqua Draco. Pourquoi voudrions-nous les contacter?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils ont des femmes, des fils ou des frères ici. Je ne trouverai pas bizarre de voir des chouettes aller et venir.

C'était difficile de suivre une chouette portant un message, –elles avaient une magie intrinsèque –, et les Fidelitas n'était en aucun cas un obstacle pour elles. Remus aurait pu lui écrire au monastère mais le système Moldu était plus sûr, laissant le recours aux chouettes pour les cas urgents.

Et même si les deux camps ignoraient où se trouvait l'un et l'autre, il suffisait tout simplement de dire le nom du sorcier à qui était adressée la lettre pour que la chouette trouve sa destination.

-Au tout début, la mère de Daphné a reçu une lettre de son mari, lui expliqua Draco. Elle était empoisonnée et elle en est morte. Quelques semaines plus tard, mon oncle Rodolphus a essayé de faire la même chose avec ma mère. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est nous tuer car nous sommes des traîtres. Personne ici n'oserait toucher une lettre amené par une chouette et je pense que c'est pareil pour eux.

-Mais il y a quand un moyen, intervint Narcissa. Si on fait courir la rumeur dans l'Allée des Embrumes qu'on veut s'associer avec eux, il est probable que le message leur parvient. Après, c'est une autre histoire s'ils nous répondent ou s'ils essaient de nous tendre un piège.

Blaise regarda Harry.

-As-tu un plan en tête, Potter ?

-Non, en fait non, répondit-il. Mais c'est une bonne façon de prendre les devants dans cette affaire. On ne sait pas quand est-ce que l'on pourra interroger Robards. Il a l'air coupable, c'est ce que je pense mais tant qu'on ne l'aura pas entendu de sa propre bouche, il ne faut pas qu'on perde de temps. La seule chose qu'on aurait afin de rester en jeu, serait de capturer l'un d'entre eux ou de s'infiltrer dans leur camp.

Les trois Serpentard se regardèrent entre eux.

-C'est impossible d'infiltrer un espion, dit Draco. Ils nous connaissent tous. Et même si on leur dit qu'on a de camp, ils nous tueraient quand même pour être des traîtres à leur sang.

-Et un des gamins ?- proposa Blaise. -Pollux, Abigail ou Caradoc…

-Ils ne tiendraient même pas cinq minutes - répliqua Narcissa, catégorique. –Ils ne sont pas comme vous quand vous aviez cet âge là, Blaise.

Harry se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les adolescents du monastère avaient l'air plus ingénu que ses anciens camarades Serpentard et pourtant ils avaient eu une vie très dure, entre la guerre et leur condition de réfugié. Il fut soulagé de voir la proposition de Zabini était rejetée. Le plus vieux d'entre eux, Caradoc, n'avait à peine que dix-huit ans. Harry était devenu un héros de guerre à cet âge là mais maintenant qu'il avait vingt-six ans, il avait du mal à entendre parler de ces enfants-soldats dans le monde Moldu.

-Ma mère a raison. Imaginez-vous l'un de ces gamins avec Rodolphus Lestrange ?

L'oncle de Draco et beau-frère de Narcissa était sans doute le Mangemort le plus dangereux en liberté. Il était très puissant et complètement fou. Non, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'un des ces garçons avec lui. Pas vivant, du moins.

-C'est impossible de leur tendre un piège, dit Narcissa. Mais Potter a raison, ce sera notre seule possibilité si nous échouons avec Robards. On n'a pas besoin d'un plan alternatif tout de suite mais on devrait y penser.

La réunion ne dura pas plus longtemps car Pansy et Blaise montraient des signes d'impatience. Tandis que Harry les regardait se diriger vers les chambres, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir envieux. Il aurait aussi aimé avoir quelqu'un. Mais il écarta cette pensée de son esprit, se rappelant la fin tragique de Ginny. C'était trop récent.

-Eh, Draco, ton petit ami te cherche, dit Daphné en les croisant.

Draco fit mauvaise mine, tout comme Harry.

-Pour la dernière fois, Daphné, ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Je n'ai pas de petit ami. Ca ne te vient pas à l'esprit que deux personnes peuvent baiser sans être ensemble ?

-Non, dit-elle en poursuivant tranquillement son chemin.

Draco souffla, exaspéré.

-Cette fille est idiote.

Narcissa le regarda avec réprobation.

-Je te remercierais de surveiller ton vocabulaire devant moi, Draco.

-Oh zut, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir offensé tes oreilles virginales, mère.

Elle fit un bruit entre exaspéré et amusé. Cependant, Harry ne se souciait pas du tout du langage de Draco.

-Je croyais que vous étiez ensembles.

-Ensemble ? Comme un couple ? Non. C'est seulement…tu sais…Nous sommes comme… -Il se tourna vers sa mère. –Une suggestion, oh gardienne de la décence ?

-Est-ce qu'il t'est si difficile de dire, « on est amis et on couche ensemble de temps en temps » ?

Draco sourit.

-Voilà, c'est ça. On est amis et on couche ensembles de temps en temps. Et il n'y a rien de plus malgré le fait que Daphné, Milly et les autres pensent le contraire.

Harry acquiesça. Ca avait plus de sens que le fait qu'ils fussent ensembles. Pucey était pas mal mais à part l'attraction physique et un intérêt commun pour le Quidditch, qu'est-ce qui pourrait les unir ?

-Ca te dirait de faire une partie de Quidditch demain?

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir mais je te tiendrai au courant. On se voit au dîner, rajouta-t-il d'un ton casuel. Je vais voir ce que veut Adri.

_« Adrian n'est qu'un imbécile »_ pensa Harry.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il était jaloux.

**A suivre…**


	13. Hermione

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 12 ****Hermione**

_« Cher Harry,_

_Hermione est venue chez moi cette après-midi pour m'amener des informations sur la Porte et elle m'a demandé à brûle-pourpoint si ça avait un rapport avec toi. Je lui ai répondu que je croyais que Ginny avait été assassiné par les personnes intéressaient par cette Porte et qu'ils t'avaient piège car tu étais sur leur trace. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité mais ça y ressemble. Un peu inquiète, elle m'a rappelé la conversation que vous avez soit disant eu sur le Chemin de Traverse et je lui ai dit que tu m'avais juré à Azkaban que cette conversation était fausse et qu'ils devaient lui avoir implanté un faux souvenir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous parlons de toi et à ce moment là elle me dit d'habitude que je dois affronter la réalité et que malgré le fait que ça nous a tous blessé, toutes les preuves démontrent ta culpabilité. Cette fois cependant, elle s'est mise à pleurer et elle a dit que si jamais j'avais raison, ils ne se le pardonneraient jamais. Elle m'a même demandé de réexaminer son esprit afin de trouver une explication à ce souvenir. Franchement Harry, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas lui dire que tu étais vivant. Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour parler avec elle pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé. On dirait qu'elle est dans un cauchemar duquel elle souhaiterait se réveiller et même si rien ne peut faire disparaître sa douleur pour Ginny, au moins on peut la rendre supportable._

_Mais la décision est tienne. Si tu crois que c'est mieux de la tenir à l'écart, je ne lui dirais rien du tout. De toute façon, l'information de Hermione semble importante. On doit se voir rapidement, qu'elle soit là ou pas. Je n'aime pas parler de ce sujet à travers ces machines je ne sais pas où vont ces messages et ça me rend nerveux. Dis-moi quand et où ça te conviendrait et je pense que l'on devrait éviter la Cabane Hurlante pour cette fois. Est-ce qu'un endroit Moldu te convient ? _

_Tonks a appris que les Milton partiront de chez Robards après Noël. J'imagine que ça doit être frustrant de repousser le plan autant de temps mais sincèrement, je crois que essayer dans ces conditions serait une erreur. Ah, ton incursion chez toi (j'ai supposé que c'était toi) a mis sans dessus dessous le bureau. Personne ne sait que penser devant le fait que tu n'a pas tué les Aurors présent si tu es l'assassin de Belby. Et si c'était toi, cela veut dire que Malfoy ne t'a pas tué. Même s'ils se trompent à ton sujet, ils ont renforcé la sécurité autour de chez toi._

_On se voit bientôt j'espère. Confirme-moi pour Hermione._

_Avec tendresse._

_Remus Lupin. »_

Quelques jours après, un Harry nerveux attendait à la table d'une cafétéria du centre ville que Remus et Hermione n'arrivassent. L'endroit était remplit de touristes et d'adolescents papotant avec animation si un Auror les avait suivi, il serait impossible que Robards organisât une attaque dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Même il avait pris des précautions pour passer inaperçu. Ses fameux cheveux en bataille étaient cachés par une casquette de baseball et il essayait de dissimuler son visage derrière une revue de motos.

Il était nerveux, cette rencontre lui tardait car il avait envie d'éclaircir les choses avec Hermione mais aussi parce que ça lui permettait de ne pas penser à Draco. Depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il était jaloux de Adrian, il avait essayé de réprimer ces émotions. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de ressentir ce genre de chose alors qu'il y avait des Mangemorts décidé à ressusciter Voldemort et des sales types de sa trempe, même si cela signifiait déchaîner l'enfer sur terre. Et sans parler de la menace mortelle que courrait habituellement les gens qui comptait pour lui.

Avait-il vraiment envie de voir les tripes de Malfoy pendu à un plafonnier ?

Non, certainement pas.

Quelques minutes après l'heure convenue, ses amis entrèrent. Hermione était un peu pâle mais ses yeux brillaient et elle regardait partout avec anxiété. Harry se mit debout, ne contrôlant plus sa nervosité. Quand elle le vit, elle resta clouée sur place, son expression reflétant mille choses à la fois. Ses lèvres prononcèrent muettement son prénom. Harry sourit, heureux et rassuré, alors que Hermione courrait vers lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il lui rendit son étreinte, se rendant compte que son amie s'était mise à pleurer.

-Pardonne-moi, Harry…S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi…

-Ce n'est rien, Hermione. Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je sais…Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-On devrait s'asseoir –suggéra Remus, montrant discrètement les gens qui les regardaient.

Bien que Hermione fut encore assez perturbée, elle se sépara de Harry et ils s'assirent tous les trois.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois vivant –dit-elle, d'un chuchotement étouffé. –Que s'est-il passé avec Malfoy ? Comment t'es tu échappé ?

Harry regarda Remus.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-Non, juste que tu étais vivant.

-Je ne me suis pas échappé, Hermione. Ils n'ont jamais voulu me faire de mal.

-Mais…ce sont des Mangemorts, ils ont tué Belby et… et c'est certainement eux qui ont tué Ginny.

-Non, non. Malfoy et les siens ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Et ils n'ont pas tué Belby et Ginny.

-Tu devrais commencer par le début, Harry –lui conseilla Remus, d'un léger sourire.

Il suivit son conseil et lui raconta sa rencontre avec Ian Tennant le jour où il était allé chez les Wallace. Entendre ses soupçons sur Robards la surprit puis l'indigna et la possibilité que les Mangemorts ne recherchassent la Porte du Styx l'inquiéta énormément, même si elle avait déjà pensé à cette idée. Harry comprit que Hermione le croyait enfin.

-C'est épouvantable… S'ils ouvrent cette Porte…Nous devons faire quelque chose.

-Qu'as-tu découvert ? Remus m'a dit que tu avais une nouvelle information.

-Je suis allée à Poudlard interroger le portrait de Dumbledore. Il a déjà entendu parler de cette Porte.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Que le sang qui ouvre la Porte, le sang du sorcier le plus puissant du monde, devait être frais. Il ne peut pas être conservé magiquement. Ainsi s'ils t'en ont pris, ça ne leur servira à rien. Et il m'a parlé d'un livre dans la Section Interdite. –Elle sortit un papier de sa poche. –D'après ce livre, on peut refermer la Porte dans les quinze secondes qui suive son ouverture, soit en détruisant la clef ou en lançant le sort qui la referme. Après, c'est totalement impossible.

Harry lut le texte et releva la tête, tous ses sens en alerte.

-S'ils ont besoin de mon sang, avant ou après, ils m'obligeront à me montrer. Et ça veut dire qu'ils risquent de venir vous voir. Vous devez prévenir les Weasley, Nev, Lavender, toute personne susceptible d'être menacé de mort pour me faire sortir et leur expliquer le danger qu'ils courent.

Elle acquiesça.

-D'accord, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'en occuperai. Mais…comment les Mangemorts peuvent-ils savoir que Malfoy ne t'a pas tué ? Ils t'ont vu ?

-Non, pas que je sache. Mais ils savent que Malfoy était un espion pour l'Ordre et qu'il les a trahi, ce n'est pas un assassin. Ils n'ont aucune raison de penser qu'il m'ait tué.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, apparemment septique.

-Bon…Malfoy _dit_ qu'il était espion pour l'Ordre. Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'ai lutté contre lui une fois, tu t'en rappelle et c'est l'un de ces Avada Kedavra qui a tué Padma Patil.

-Snape tuait aussi des innocents pour ne pas compromettre sa position.

Il se rappela alors cette fois où Draco lui avait posé des questions sur le pardon. Avait-il pensé à Padma, à toutes ces personnes qu'il avait tuées ou blessées afin de passer pour un Mangemort ?

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

-Oui. Tout le monde haït Voldemort là-bas.

-Où est-ce ? Et qui est ce tout le monde ?

-C'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas te raconter, Hermione. Je l'ai promis.

-Malfoy s'inquiète pour la sécurité de ses personnes –lui expliqua Lupin. –Mais je lui ai dit de m'écrire tout ce dont il se rappelait de son travail comme espion et…et beaucoup de choses concordent. Vous souvenez vous de cette fois où on a lancé un Hibernus à Snape ? Ce sort met au moins une semaine avant de se dissiper, des fois deux. Mais trois jours après, Alastor a organisé une attaque surprise au cimetière des Riddle. Il savait que des Mangemorts y seraient cette nuit là et on a tous pensé que c'était Snape qui avait donné l'information, surprenant tout le monde par son rétablissement rapide.

-C'était Draco ? s'enquerra Harry.

-Il l'a mentionné dans sa liste. Franchement, je crois qu'on devrait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. De plus…même s'il n'a jamais espionné pour nous, c'est un fait qu'il a abandonné Voldemort. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'était trois semaines avant la fin de la guerre. Rien que pour ça, les Mangemorts qui sont restés fidèles à leur maître veulent le voir mort. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'ils ont fais au frère de Sirius ou à Karkarov. –Il acquiesça. –Je crois qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui, du moins pour le moment.

-C'est bon –fit Hermione, même si elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue. –L'important, c'est d'agir maintenant. Je crois qu'on devrait mettre les gens au courant en premier lieu. Si on explique tout ça au professeur McGonagall, elle pourrait peut-être en parler eu Ministre. Scrimgeour peut arrêter Robards afin de l'interroger.

-Il peut très bien réagir comme Fudge lors du retour de Voldemort et ils savent qu'on est au courant pour la Porte, ce qui fait qu'ils doivent être encore plus sur leur garde –dit Harry.

-Et s'il n'est pas mêlé à tout ça –lui dit Lupin. On ne sait même pas en qui avoir confiance ou non.

-Moi j'ai confiance en l'Ordre du Phénix –répondit rapidement Hermione.

-Pour convoquer l'Ordre du Phénix, il faut d'accord les convaincre un par un de l'innocence de Harry –dit Remus. –Tonks sait ce qu'il se passe, elle a juste besoin qu'on lui confirme. Je peux aussi parler avec Minerva : elle n'a jamais cru que tu avais tué Ginny. Et toi, bien sûr, tu peux commencer avec Ron.

Elle acquiesça.

-Racontons leur d'abord ce que nous savons de la Porte. Ils sauront déjà…

Harry était vraiment enthousiasmé par la conception de tous ces plans avec eux mais l'image d'un Draco de mauvaise humeur et peu rassuré quand il avait su qu'il allait voir Hermione, lui revint en mémoire.

-Attends Hermione, attends. On ne peut pas décider de tout ça tout seul. Draco n'est pas venu parce qu'il ne savait pas comment tu allais réagir en le voyant mais on ne peut pas prendre ce genre de décision sans lui. C'est une chose qu'il ait changé depuis Poudlard et une autre qu'il accepte qu'on débarque d'un seul coup en lui disant quoi faire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation et étonnement.

-Et en quoi ce qu'il pense nous concerne-t-il ? Harry, c'est sérieux. Je ne pense pas que c'est le moment de s'inquiéter des sentiments de Malfoy.

-Non. Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il est mêlé à ça autant que nous. Il ne mérite pas qu'on le laisse de côté. Et on ne peut pas se passer de son appui. Ecoute… on n'a qu'à se voir demain où tu veux. On organisera alors tous les plans nécessaires.

Elle le regardait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas et Harry se dit que ça devait faire bizarre de l'entendre prendre partie pour Draco. Mais les choses avaient changé et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, ils n'étaient plus ennemis et il ne voulait plus lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait. Sa détermination devait être visible parce que Hermione acquiesça.

Après avoir convenu d'un nouveau rendez-vous pour le lendemain, Lupin s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient parler d'une certaine chose. Hermione esquissa un sourire et lui serra la main affectueusement.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vivant.

-J'imagine.

-Harry, je…Je suis désolée. Encore une fois. C'est que…tu avais l'air tellement furieux quand on a parlé…Bon, je sais que tu penses que c'est un faux souvenir et je suppose que c'en est un mais… Pour moi, c'est comme si ça c'était vraiment passé. Et le Harry de se souvenir pourrait… pourrait avoir fait… ça. On a lu le rapport sur ta baguette et les experts n'ont rien trouvé de bizarre sur toi…

-Hermione, on vous a berné. Ne t'inquiète pas plus pour ça, s'il te plaît.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Si seulement ce n'était pas Ginny…Mais chaque fois qu'on essaie de croire en ton innocence, c'est comme si on la trahissait.

-L'important, c'est que tu me crois maintenant.

Hermione acquiesça et le regarda avec peine.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny, Harry. Que…qu'elle t'est trompé et que…tu l'es perdue. Ca a dû être très dur pour toi. Je ne peux imaginer comment tu te sens.

Harry joua nerveusement avec une serviette en papier, la déchiquetant. C'était la troisième fois qu'il devait parler de lui et il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise qu'à la première fois.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle me trompait mais je savais que notre mariage n'allait pas bien. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il lui arrivait, on ne parlait jamais. Mais je… je crois que je la voyais depuis quelque temps comme la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Quand je pense à elle, ce n'est pas différent de ce que je ressens quand je pense à Sirius ou à Dumbledore, tu comprends ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air très surprise.

-Oui, je crois que oui. Pour dire vrai, je me demandais de temps de temps ce qu'il se passait entre vous. On aurait dit que vous étiez ensemble juste parce que vous habitiez au même endroit.

-Peut-être –Il détourna les yeux. – Comment va Ron ?

Penser à lui faisait mal. Et l'expression qu'arbora Hermione ne le rassura pas.

-Je suis très inquiète pour lui. Il n'est plus le même depuis. C'est lui qui à découvert les cadavres et… Maintenant que ça s'est calmé, il n'est plus aussi sûr de ta culpabilité et ça le tue de croire que Malfoy t'a assassiné tout en sachant qu'il n'a rien fait pour t'aider…C'est comme un cauchemar.

-Je comprends.

Les yeux marron de Hermione se tinrent de désespoir.

-J'ai besoin de l'entendre rigoler, Harry. J'ai besoin de l'entendre rire de nouveau.

Le lendemain, Harry ainsi que Draco allèrent à l'appartement des parents de Hermione. Elle y était déjà, les attendant quand elle vit Malfoy, elle le regarda comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle arborait un air sérieux et Harry fut convaincu qu'il en serait de même pour Draco, ce qui le surprit quand ce dernier esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Allons Granger, détends-toi. Harry ne t'a-t-il pas déjà dit que je faisais partie des gentils ?

-J'ai du mal à y croire.

-Apparemment tu as des problèmes pour croire en l'innocence des gens.

Hermione capta parfaitement le sous-entendu et elle rougit de honte. Harry foudroya Draco du regard.

-Malfoy… -dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement.

Il grogna et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-On va s'amusé.

-Non, ça ne le sera va pas tant que tout le monde n'aura pas compris qu'on est dans le même bateau –dit Harry en les regardant tous les deux d'une manière significative.

Draco fit une grimace hautaine et dédaigneuse, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qui ne savait pas se comporter. Hermione se mordit un moment les lèvres, comme si elle se forçait à rester calme et acquiesça.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Ils refusèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

-Hermione, j'ai oublié de te demander hier si tu savais où était mon balai.

-Ton balai ? Oh, Harry…c'est donc toi qui es rentré dans l'appartement ? Je suis désolée, on l'a donné à Victor.

- Victor Krum ? s'exclama-t-il, même s'il savait qu'elle devait parler du joueur de Quidditch bulgare qu'ils avaient connus lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

-Il était à Londres avec l'équipe bulgare quelques semaines après ton évasion d'Azkaban. Il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec les journaux mais il a dit que tu devais être innocent. On a tous cru que Malfoy t'avait tué et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait avoir un souvenir de toi… je lui ai donné ton balai. Et…Minerva a pris ton enseigne d'Auror. Et Nev, ton dîplome.

C'était un peu perturbant d'imaginer les gens se partager ses affaires même s'il se dit qu'il devait se réjouir parce que malgré les circonstances, des personnes voulaient se souvenir de lui.

-Bien…peu importe –dit-il, interrompant Hermione alors qu'elle lui proposait de lui acheter un nouveau balai. – Je récupérerai mes affaires quand tout sera éclairci.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. On croyait que… que tu étais mort.

-Ce n'est rien.

Lupin apparut au milieu du salon et Harry signifia d'un geste de la main que le sujet était clos.

-Ah, vous êtes là –dit-il en les saluant. –Bien, on commence quand vous voulez.

-Oui, je dois partir dans une heure, dit Hermione. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pensé à avertir l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Harry regarda Draco. Quand il lui avait parlé ainsi qu'à Blaise et Narcissa, de la proposition de Hermione, Draco avait écouté l'avis de tout le monde afin de leur dire qu'il devait y réfléchir. Il ne connaissait toujours pas sa décision il n'avait pas souhaité lui dire et il n'avait pas demandé.

-Je n'ai rien contre l'Ordre mais je me demande si on peut dire la même chose de l'Ordre. Si on leur dit la vérité, il est possible que tout le monde ne nous croie pas. Et cette partie là risque de nous dénoncer.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord alors ? lui demanda Harry.

-On peut essayer de profiter de leurs recours. Si Granger arrive à faire ouvrir les yeux à son mari, on aura deux Aurors de notre côté et c'est déjà ça. McGonagall nous aide déjà car on a accès à la Section Interdite. Mais on a prévu d'interroger Robards et ca doit être notre priorité. Si tout se passe bien, on aura la preuve de notre innocence et peut-être des informations sur le plan des Mangemorts. Il sera alors l'heure de convoquer l'Ordre pour tout leur raconter.

-Et si ça se passe mal ? –dit Lupin, à qui l'idée d'aller directement voir le Chef des Aurors ne plaisait toujours pas.

-Et bien on essayera de les convaincre un par un même si on n'a aucune preuve solide.

-Pardon mais il reste encore un point d'interrogation, répliqua Hermione. Albertus Rand, l'Auror qui t'a examiné afin de voir si tu avais bien reçu les sorts dont tu as parlé. D'après son rapport, tu étais propre. Si tu dis vrai, il doit y être mêlé.

Harry l'avait complètement oublié. Son séjour à Azkaban n'était qu'un vague souvenir où rien ne ressortait à part la tristesse engendrait par les Détraqueurs.

-Tu as raison. Remus, crois-tu que Tonks pourrait enquêter sur lui ?

-Il sera plus facile à séquestrer que Robards et s'il a falsifié un rapport sur le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, c'est qu'il est impliqué jusqu'au coup, dit Malfoy.

-Je ne sais pas, ils l'ont peut-être aussi berné Draco. On traite avec des personnes qui ont beaucoup de recours quand il s'agit de modifier l'esprit des gens. Au fait Hermione, on voudrait savoir si tu accepte que quelqu'un du camp de Malfoy utilise la Légilimencie sur toi pour examiner ton faux souvenir.

-Qui ? dit-elle, bien sûre suspicieuse.

-Une experte, tu ne la connais pas –répondit Malfoy, Harry se dit que Narcissa envisageait d'utiliser du Polynectar pour ne pas être reconnue.

Hermione regarda Harry pour qu'il lui confirmât que c'était une bonne idée et il le fit. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un moment encore, créant des plans de secours et calculant toutes les alternatives possibles. Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione consulta sa montre.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi et mes parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver. S'il n'y a rien de nouveau, on se verra jeudi ici même à la même heure.

Harry dit au revoir à ses amis et transplana avec Malfoy jusqu'au périmètre du sort anti-transplanage du monastère. Après, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'édifice. Harry regarda Draco qui arborait une expression pensive comme à chaque réunion. Malgré sa petite altercation au début avec Hermione, il était resté correct avec elle. Froid mais correct.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Draco sortit de sa réflexion et le regarda avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-A chaque fois que tu dis ça, tu sais que tu vas poser une question vraiment impertinente ? C'est bon, pose-la.

-Tout ce que tu disais à Poudlard sur le sang… Tu le pensais vraiment ou tu répétais seulement ce que te disaient tes parents ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien… Moi qui pensais que j'éviterai la conversation embarrassante sur mon passé à Poudlard…

-C'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Draco lui répondit.

-Je n'étais pas aussi débile pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'il y avait des sorciers métis, même nés de Moldus, supérieurs à certains sorciers de sang pur. Mais je les haïssais vraiment. Et si j'ai bien un don pour quelque chose, c'est frapper là où ça fait mal.

-Oui… Je l'ai constaté –dit-il en plaisantant.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Je ne peux pas changer le passé.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il était un peu gêné et il se dit que Draco croyait peut-être qu'il le jugeait ou autre.

-Au moins, tu as changé le présent –ajouta-t-il. Il avait l'impression bizarre de remonter dans le temps et il essaya de mieux s'expliquer. –Je veux dire que maintenant… tu ne penses plus à ces choses et… bon, on commet tous des erreurs, regarde comme j'ai été injuste avec Snape… et tout le monde ne se rend pas compte de ses erreurs.

-On t'écrivait tes discours, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu m'as compris- dit-il un peu frustré par sa propre maladresse. –Je suis content que maintenant…on s'entende mieux

_« Et maintenant tu te tais et tu n'ouvres plus la bouche parce que tu es à deux doigts de lui avouer que tu commences à beaucoup l'aimer » _se dit Harry à lui-même. Draco esquissa un sourire et acquiesça brièvement mais il ne dit rien. Harry lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil tout en continuant à marcher, se répétant inlassablement qu'il devait se taire.

Après l'entraînement aux Doloris, la plupart des personnes retournèrent à la salle à manger et y restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. En face des tables où ils mangeaient, il y avait des tables plus petites, des fauteuils et des canapés, comme une Salle Commune. Harry était assit sur un canapé, une revue de Quidditch sur les genoux et le regard posé sur la partie magique de poker dans laquelle étaient plongés Draco et quelque uns de ses amis. Ils lui proposaient de jouer mais Harry savait qu'il était une proie facile pour les qualités d'observation d'un Serpentard et le poker n'était pas drôle si on ne savait pas bluffer.

Daphné et Erin parlaient entre elles, à côté de lui. Harry ne les écoutait pas mais à la fin, la répétition du mot « mariage » attira son attention et il se rendit compte qu'elles parlaient d'une future cérémonie entre Erin et Connor Montague.

-Tu vas te marier, Erin ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. C'est démodé les mariages, non ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit Daphné. Pense au bien que ça nous fera. Tu te souviens quand Milly et Greg se sont mariés ?

Elle fit une grimace qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue.

-Mais quand vous dîtes mariage… vous vous référez à un vrai mariage ? Avec sortilège et tout ?

-Bien sûr qu'on parle d'un vrai mariage –répondit Daphné, surprise qu'il croit le contraire. –Tu crois qu'on joue à se marier, comme si on avait sept ans ?

-Mais comment ? On n'a pas besoin d'un ensorceleur pour ça ?

Les filles parurent enfin comprendre son problème.

-Ah…Non, c'est une coutume qui date du XVII siècle –lui expliqua Erin. –Mais en réalité, les Lois Anciennes indiquent que le leader de chaque communauté peut réaliser ce type de cérémonie.

Harry en vint rapidement aux conclusions et il se tourna vers la table de poker, la bouche ouverte.

-_Draco ?_ –dit-il en riant un peu. C'est Draco qui marie les personnes ?

-Bien sûr, il dirige toutes les cérémonies excepté celle du solstice.

-Il le fait assez bien, ajouta Daphné. Il pourrait être plus enthousiasmé lors d'un mariage mais bon, il contrôle bien la magie.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui était comique d'imaginer Draco mariant quelqu'un mais il avait envie de rire chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Daphné donna un petit coup à Erin.

-Tu vois ? Harry aussi veut que tu te maries.

-Eh, je n'ai pas dit ça. Erin, fais ce que tu veux.

Daphné lui reprocha son manque d'appui et avant de le regarder avec inquisition.

-Bon, et toi quoi ? Personne ne te plaît ?

-Quoi ?

-Virginie est jolie.

-Eh bien oui, mais…

-Allons Harry, si tu restes avec nous tu aimeras certainement avoir de la compagne. J'espère que tu pourras prouver ton innocence mais… et si tu n'y arrives pas ? Regarde depuis le temps qu'on est ici.

Les gens du monastère ne savaient rien sur la Porte du Styx et le présumé double jeu de Gawain Robards, ainsi Harry ne fut pas étonné que Daphné ait une vision du future aussi peu optimiste mais ça le rendait nerveux qu'on essaie de le mettre en couple.

-Laisse le tranquille Daphné, tu ne vois pas que c'est encore trop tôt pour lui ? –lui signala Erin, interprétant mal son malaise. –Sois un peu plus sensible.

-Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il doit commencer à penser à long terme. On a tous besoin de compagnie.

Harry se dit qu'il devait mettre fin à cette conversation le plus rapidement possible.

-Ecoute Daphné, Virginie est jolie mais elle ne me plaît pas. Et pour l'instant, je ne veux pas de petite amie, d'accord ? –_« Je suis trop occupé à fantasmer sur Draco »_, ajouta-t-il mentalement. De plus… on ne va pas rester ici toute notre vie. Tout ça finira bien un jour ou l'autre.

Une exclamation de frustration de la part de Théo, qui jouait au poker, les fit se retourner tous les trois dans cette direction. Apparemment, il en avait eu marre de ne recevoir que des mauvaises cartes. Draco et les autres rigolaient mais Théo se leva pour dire à Daphné qu'il allait se coucher. Elle fit une expression très féminine signifiant que les hommes étaient tous des enfants et elle leur dit au revoir avant de s'en aller. La petite amie de Connor ria tout bas.

-Je ne connais pas un seul Serpentard qui sache perdre. Certains le dissimulent mieux que d'autres mais…

Harry acquiesça, complètement d'accord. Draco lui avait adressé tellement de gentillesse après que Harry ait gagné un match de Quidditch au collège.

- Tu dois être une experte mondiale en Serpentard maintenant, non ?

-Je suis ici depuis plus de huit ans, j'ai un peu appris.

-Tu vas tes parents parfois ?

-J'essaie d'y aller au moins une fois par an. Je reste chez eux quelques semaines et après je reviens.

-Tu leur as dit que tu étais où ?

-En Australie pour étudier la magie des maories. –Elle sourit. –C'est un vrai marathon quand je vais les voir parce qu'ils insistent toujours pour venir me chercher au terminal des Portoloins Internationaux et je dois bien sûr faire en sorte que j'arrive de là-bas.

-Ca a l'air compliqué.

-Connor et les autres m'aident à tout organiser. Bien qu'une fois… -Elle se mit à rire. –Il y a trois ans, ça a mal tourné et je me suis vraiment retrouvée en Australie. Je n'avais plus d'argent après avoir acheté ce maudit billet et le prochain Portoloin pour Londres n'était que dans trois jours… Heureusement qu'ils ont compris ce qu'il se passé et que Pansy m'a envoyé de l'argent pour prendre un hôtel et un billet de retour.

Harry ria aussi.

-Quelle aventure.

Elle acquiesça.

-Oui…Mais je suis contente d'être ici. Maintenant, c'est ma maison. Je suis seulement désolée que… ça soit ainsi pour eux. –Elle regarda Connor, qui jouait aux échecs avec un autre garçon. –Il ne voulait pas avoir la Marque mais dans sa famille, tout le monde était Mangemorts mêmes les femmes. Son père est venu le chercher à Poudlard pour l'emmener devant Voldemort. Il n'a pas eu le choix. Bon, il aurait pu refuser et mourir après avoir été torturé par sa mère ou autre mais… ce n'est pas envisageable pour un Serpy.

Harry regarda Draco.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas juste qu'ils soient là. –Il se retourna vers elle. –Mais les choses vont changer et je suis sérieux.

Erin l'observa attentivement.

-On sait tous qu'il se passe chose dont vous ne nous parlez pas. Non, ne dis rien –ajouta-t-elle, en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour feindre l'innocence. –Si vous le gardez secret, c'est bien pour quelque chose. Mais ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a une chance que tout ça se termine bientôt. Le moral n'est pas au beau fixe ici depuis que Boderick est mort.

Harry acquiesça et ne dit plus rien, plongé dans ses pensées. La Porte du Styx était le plus grand danger que courrait le monastère, tout comme le reste du monde mais c'était le désespoir qui était en deuxième position, pas les Mangemorts et les Aurors.

-Nous ferons tout notre possible, Erin. Tu as ma parole.

**A suivre… **


	14. Regards

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 13** **Regards**

-Haaaaarryyyy, tu nous fais faire un tour en moto ?

-S'iiiil te plaaaaît…

Harry observa avec un sourire les visages expectatifs des jumelles, de Victor et de Altair.

-Et si vos parents me tuent après?

-Non, non, on a la permission, on le jure –assura Altair.

-Oui, on l'a. Harry, s'il te plaît…

L'une des jumelles, Diana, lui fit des yeux de petit chiot abandonné.

-Ca nous ferait trop plaisir…

Harry savait bien que les enfants n'avaient pas la permission de leurs parents mais ça l'amusait plus de les aider dans leur espièglerie plutôt que d'agir comme un adulte responsable, puisqu'il accepta et alla chercher la moto. Il n'y eu aucune lutte pour savoir qui monterait en premier. Altair Malfoy considérait comme acquis le fait que ce fût lui et les autres l'acceptèrent sans broncher. Harry secoua la tête, exaspéré mais en même temps amusé et il l'aida à monter avant de faire démarrer la moto.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

-Accroche-toi bien.

Harry appuya sur l'accélérateur et la moto s'envola dans les airs. Après avoir fait quelques tours autour du monastère il atterrit et changea de passager. Pendant ce temps là, le bruit de la moto avait attirait l'attention de quelques curieux mais personne ne prit mal le fait qu'il distrayait les enfants et il continua ses petits tours. Quand il atterrit après le dernier voyage, il vit que Draco était là aussi. Il portait des vêtements Moldus, un jean et une grosse veste en laine bleue, car il était allé à Londres cette après-midi.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus beau qu'en ce moment.

Draco lui sourit et s'approcha. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu veux faire un tour toi aussi ? dit-il très significatif.

Il s'en repentit immédiatement il ne voulait pas flirter avec lui. Il devait apprendre à se contrôler. Draco le regarda avec une expression bizarre, comme s'il se demandait à quoi il jouait mais il dut très certainement se dire que c'était son imagination.

-Je préférerais que tu m'apprennes à la conduire.

Bon, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

-Maintenant ?

-Tu as autre chose à faire ?

Harry acquiesça.

-D'accord... Regarde, ce n'est pas bien difficile. Là, ce sont les freins. Si tu tourne la poignée droite, tu lui donne de la vitesse et avec celle à gauche, tu la fais voler. Mais tu ne peux utiliser la poignée gauche tant que la lumière ici ne s'est pas éteinte. Ca, ça mesure la vitesse et ça, l'altitude. Ah, là c'est pour allumer les phares.

-Freins, accélérateur, vol, lumière de décollage, vitesse, altitude et les phares –récita Malfoy, en lui montrant toutes les commandes et les indicateurs de mesure qu'il lui avait nommée.

-Exact. Et pour la mettre en marche, tu dis d'abord le sort, après tu appuis sur le levier ici avec le pied et tu tournes les deux poignées à la fois. Fais attention. –Harry arrêta la moto et la remit en marche. Après il l'arrêta une seconde fois et descendit. –A ton tour maintenant.

Draco enjamba la moto et la visa de sa baguette.

-_Semper raudum_.

Il réussit à mettre la moto en marche. Harry monta derrière lui, baguette en main.

-Avant de la faire voler, tu devrais plutôt apprendre à la faire rouler. Allez, accélère petit à petit.

La moto commença à rouler lentement. Harry remarqua que Draco essayait de dominer le poids et la puissance de la machine mais sa torpeur ne dura pas longtemps car il réussit finalement à la tenir fermement. Après un premier tour prudent, il accéléra un peu plus au second.

-C'est assez facile.

-N'en sois pas si sûr. Et ne va pas aussi vite, il y a plein de gamins ici.

-Rabat-joie.

Mais il n'accéléra pas trop et après plusieurs tours supplémentaires, Harry lui suggéra de prendre la route qui reliait le monastère à la civilisation. Draco prit donc cette direction et ils se retrouvèrent sans aucun incident sur la route. Il n'allait qu'à soixante dix à l'heure et il était clair qu'il ne se sentait pas assez en confiance pour faire des folies, ainsi Harry se détendit un peu. Malheureusement, quand il ne fut plus préoccuper par l'idée d'avoir un accident, il prit conscience des parties de son corps en contact avec celui de Draco. Ses mains se trouvaient sur ses hanches, la serrant doucement et il sentit son sang affluer vers le bas quand il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien les déplacer vers sa braguette. La fin logique de son fantasme était une moto au sol et un Draco indigné, il sortit donc cette idée de sa tête. Il devait arrêter de penser à ces choses.

Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur sa nuque. Ces cheveux étaient attachés par une petite natte qui s'agitait sous le vent et Harry dû faire de sérieux efforts pour ne pas céder à l'envie de les toucher. Ils avaient l'air si doux, si délicat… Et la peau de sa nuque avait l'air aussi incroyablement douce. Sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, il rapprocha son nez et ferma les yeux avec plaisir quand il les sentit. Depuis qu'il avait senti cette odeur, il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête.

-Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce que je fais ? s'exclama Draco, soudain paniqué.

Il sortit de sa transe et vit le véhicule qui s'approchait dans le sens contraire.

-C'est un tracteur. Ne t'inquiètes pas et écartes-toi un peu à gauche pour lui laisser de la place.

Draco obéit, pas décontracté pour un sous et il ne respira enfin que lorsque le risque de collision fut passé. Ils ne croisèrent aucun autre véhicule. Quand ils virent au loin la l'entrée sur la route qui conduisait à Portsmouth, beaucoup plus utilisée, Harry lui dit de faire demi-tour.

-Comment ?

A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace et sa manœuvre faillit les faire tomber. Harry le fit alors s'arrêter et ils retournèrent la moto comme si c'était un vélo. Draco remonta dessus afin de la remettre en marche mais il en redescendit.

-On revient en volant.

Harry acquiesça, attendit que Draco fût bien installé derrière lui et il accéléra. La moto s'élança et quelques secondes après, ils s'envolaient. Le rire de Draco, joyeux et libre de ceux qui s'amusaient en volant, le fit délicieusement frissonner de la tête aux pieds et il déglutit, conscient que son corps réagissait encore une fois à sa proximité. Il n'arrivait pas à ignorer le désir croissant qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il lui plaisait de plus en plus chaque jour et il avait du mal à rester loin de lui.

Quand ils furent au monastère, Harry le regarda discrètement descendre de la moto. Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'attirer ? Il était comme de la glace : froid oui, mais tellement doux, tellement délicieux… Et c'était bien connu que la glace était froide mais qu'elle fondait.

Il se rendit alors compte que Draco le regardait d'un air suspicieux et se sachant prit la main dans le sac encore une fois, il fit comme si de rien n'était.

-On pourra essayer d'aller sur la route demain quand il y aura peu de trafic.

Draco pétillèrent fugacement.

-Bien sûr, génial. Et quand pourrai-je la faire voler ?

-Dans quelques jours. Je veux que tu t'habitues d'abord au poids de la moto. En volant, l'air peut nous faire dévier facilement.

-D'accord, c'est toi l'expert.

-Eh, Draco ! –Daphné s'approcha d'eux d'un pas rapide, un peu agitée. –Draco !

Draco roula des yeux.

-Crie plus fort, Daphné. Les astronautes Moldus en orbites de l'autre côté de la terre ne t'ont pas entendu.

Harry rigola en la voyant rire presque contre sa volonté parce que c'était aussi sa réaction quand Draco s'en prenait à lui.

-Oui, si tu le dis. Céleste et Abigail ont essayé de s'empoisonner mutuellement à cause de Pollux. –Draco émit un petit bruit qui pouvait exprimer mille choses, aucunes d'elles bonne, tandis que Harry fronçait les sourcils de surprise. –Ta mère leur a donné l'antidote avant de leur passer un savon mais apparemment Pollux leur aurait juré un amour éternel. La mère de Celeste a essayé de tuer Pollux et la mère de Pollux…

-Oui, oui, j'imagine le reste. –Il regarda Harry avec une expression comiquement résignée. –On se voit au dîner.

Quelques jours après, Harry, caché sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, transplana chez Remus Lupin. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle à manger mais il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Son ami était là, en train de préparer du thé. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il pose le couteau avec lequel il tartinait son pain au cas où tout en se disant qu'il faisait une erreur.

-Remus, c'est moi Harry –dit-il en murmurant.

Le professeur sursauta.

-Harry… -dit-il en regardant autour de lui avec une expression confuse.

-J'enlève la Cape. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Tonks ne sera pas là avant sept heures. –Harry enleva la Cape. – Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Il devait sûrement penser qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de mauvais. Et Harry savait que c'était l'unique raison justifiant le risque qu'il venait de prendre.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien de grave, je veux dire. –Il fit une pause. –J'ai besoin de te parler.

Remus le regarda un moment d'un air inquisiteur avant d'acquiescer.

-C'est bon. Veux-tu un thé ?

-Oui, merci.

Harry garda le silence pendant que Remus préparait une autre tasse et les pâtisseries présentes sur la table. Il était venu jusqu'ici en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de parler et il ne savait plus que dire. Mais il devenait complètement fou. Il avait vu Adrian Pucey filtrer avec Draco et il avait eu envie de le tuer, ce qui le mettait au niveau de Céleste et Abigail. Il avait rêvé de lui cette nuit et il s'était réveillé tout collant comme un gamin de quinze ans. Il avait observé Malfoy toute la journée, prendre son petit-déjeuner, sourire, froncer les sourcils, marcher vers sa classe de Potions et faire une multitude de choses complètement banale qui ne justifiait en rien son envie de l'embrasser, le dépeigner ou de le noyer sous le plaisir.

Mais ce n'était pas que sexuel. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait eu plus de facilité à gérer tout ça. Il voulait effacer son inquiétude par des caresses, le voir rire ou l'emmener dîner et aller au cinéma.

-Bon Harry, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Ils étaient allés dans le bureau de Lupin –la salle à manger étant peu sûre à cause de la cheminée–, les tasses de thé posées sur la table. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reporter cette conversation même s'il était horriblement gêné.

-Je…Tu…Je peux te poser une question ?

Il se rappela inévitablement ce que lui avait dit Draco quand il lui avait posé la même question. Lupin, cependant, acquiesça.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu…tu savais déjà que tu aimais les…les garçons quand tu es tombé amoureux de Sirius ?

Remus fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris mais il lui répondit avec naturel.

-On a tous les deux grandi parmi les sorciers, Harry. On ne sait pas arrêté sur ça.

-Je… -Il se racla la gorge avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. –Je crois que…je crois que je commence à aimer un garçon.

Oh, ça avait l'air tellement pathétique… Pourquoi devait-il avoir cette conversation ?

-Un garçon ? répéta Lupin, pour qu'il continuât à parler.

-Draco, admit-il, avec le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-Draco Malfoy ? s'exclama-t-il, comme s'ils connaissaient un autre Draco.

Mais il ne courut pas se mettre la tête dans le four, le monde continua à tourner et Harry se dit que tout allait bien.

-Ce n'est pas comme les garçons ne n'avaient jamais attiré à Poudlard mais là… c'est différent. C'est plus fort. Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé et au pire moment en plus tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il me plait de plus en plus.

-Malfoy est attirant mais…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que ce n'est que de la reconnaissance, Harry.

-J'ai déjà ressenti de la reconnaissance avant et ce n'est pas ça du tout, crois-moi.

-Bon, je ne suis pas dans ta tête. C'est que…vous vous êtes toujours détesté.

-Et bien je ne le hais plus. A Poudlard, il était affreux mais maintenant… Il a changé, Luny. Il a…grandi. Tu ne t'imagines pas comme il est génial maintenant. –_« J'admire la façon dont il protège ses gens. Je suis encore étonné qu'il m'ait aidé, après le traitement qu'il a reçu de notre camp. Et mon Dieu, à chaque fois que je le regarde, je meurs de lui enlever tous ses vêtements, de l'embrasser, de le sucer et de le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que gémissement avant de me supplier de le laisser jouir. »_ Harry grogna pour s'enlever cette image de la tête. –Et je deviens complètement fou à force de penser tout le temps à lui.

Remus lâcha un petit soupir entre résigné et amusé.

-D'accord, Harry…Il est évident que Draco Malfoy te plaît. Et je n'aurais jamais cru dire cette phrase un jour. Mais quel le problème alors ? Tu ne lui plais pas ?

Harry se releva et marcha nerveusement dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas ça. On est au milieu d'une situation très dangereuse. Et on sait bien que les personnes qui courent le plus de risque sont celles qui restent auprès de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Je ne le supporterais pas.

-Harry…

-On ne doit pas chercher bien loin, Remus. Regarde Ginny et Ian Tennant.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils sont morts.

-Non, je ne les ai pas assassiné. Mais…pour une raison ou une autre je suis toujours le point de mire et les balles frappent les gens qui m'entourent. J'ai peur que quelqu'un le découvre, que ça arrive aux oreilles des Mangemorts et qu'ils ne l'utilisent contre moi, comme ça s'est passé avec Sirius. C'est déjà assez mauvais de vous avoir mêlé à tout ça…

Remus l'interrompit.

-Harry, il faudrait que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas le seul à te battre en cas de danger afin de protéger les personnes qui t'entourent. Si on s'est battu contre Voldemort et contre ces fous aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour toi mais parce que c'est dans notre nature. J'ai quarante-huit ans, mon garçon –dit-il d'une voix ferme et affectueuse-, j'affronte des mages noirs depuis bien avant ta naissance. Je ne te permets pas de te sentir responsable de moi.

Harry baissa les yeux de honte devant ses mots et face à sa prétentieux. Remus avait raison, il n'était pas le seul à avoir le droit et le devoir de lutter. Et même s'il ne lui avait pas dit, il savait qu'il était paternaliste. Mais ça ne changeait rien au sujet de Draco. C'était une chose de respecter son pouvoir et une autre de faire de lui une plus grande cible pour les Mangemorts.

Mais il avait du mal à ignorer ses sentiments. On aurait dit que Draco criait _« accio _Harry_ »_ tout le temps et il mourait d'envie de se laisser emporter par ce sort. Ses yeux déviaient vers lui chaque fois qu'il le voyait et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il passait son temps à penser à lui, maître absolu de tous ses fantasmes sexuels. Les deux nuits suivantes, il alla directement se coucher après les séances de Doloris pour l'éviter. Après, il fut de garde. Son humeur ne pouvait pas être plus lamentable. Une après-midi, Draco avait fait voler la moto pour la première fois et il avait ri avec tellement de joie et d'enthousiasme, que Harry avait faillit l'embrasser, risquant soit qu'il lui rendît son baiser ou qu'il le fît tomber de la moto d'un coup de poing. Il campait toujours sur ses positions mais il avait certains signes de révolte. Il avait déjà pensé par deux fois que, après tout, Draco était puissant et qu'il savait se protéger tout seul. Il avait étouffé ses instincts de rébellion, s'accusant d'être égoïste et un dépravé sexuel mais il savait qu'ils pouvaient réapparaître à tout moment

Et pendant ce temps, il atteignait de nouveaux quotas de douleur au niveau de son sexe, quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

La vie puait vraiment.

A six heures du matin, se fut la relève de sa garde. Harry dormait presque à moitié mais il avait tellement faim qu'il ne craignit qu'il ait du mal à s'endormir ou qu'il ne se réveillât tôt, ainsi il passa d'abord par la cuisine. Deux des elfes de maison, celui des Malfoy et des Nott, étaient déjà en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner l'autre devait être en train de dormir. A cette heure, deux suffisaient amplement.

-Salut, Dipsy. Salut, Timps. Je pourrais avoir quelque chose à manger ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur Harry Potter –s'exclama Dipsy, l'elfe de Draco. C'est un honneur pour Dipsy de préparer quelque chose à l'ami du maître. Harry Potter peut manger ces pâtisseries pendant que Dipsy lui prépare un thé et des tartines.

Vingt minutes plus tard, un Harry repu sortait de la cuisine et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Le monastère était encore silencieux, l'activité ne commençait qu'à sept heures voir sept heures et demie. Etouffant un bâillement, il alla dans sa chambre prendre une serviette, un tee-shirt et un caleçon et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait les muscles engourdis par le froid à cause de toutes ces heures passaient sur le balai et il voulait prendre une douche chaude avant de se coucher.

Quand il entra dans la salle de bain, il entendit de l'eau couler d'une douche –il y avait quelqu'un d'autre –, et un espèce de tambourinement rythmique qui, à moitié endormi, il ne réussit pas à identifier. Baillant de nouveau, il se dirigea vers une douche, séparée des lavabos par un mur. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa son bâillement et il resta cloué sur place.

Adrian et Draco étaient dans une des douches, complètement nus. Le premier avait les mains sur le mur et les jambes écartées. Derrière lui, Malfoy le pénétrait lentement et en rythme tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans la nuque et le masturbait d'une main. Il devait faire demi-tour mais Harry n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il regardait la scène les yeux écarquillés et la bouche asséchée par le désir. Il ne n'était même pas jaloux de Adrian parce qu'il ne le voyait pas, il n'existait pas : tous ses sens étaient focalisaient sur Draco, ses halètements, le mouvement hypnotique de ses fesses, la sensualité de ses caresses et l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau. Il voulait cette main sur son sexe, ce pénis dans ses fesses et cette bouche dans son cou. Il voulait l'acculer contre le mur et le baiser avec tellement de force que tout ce maudit monastère en tremblerait. Il voulait tout. Harry rugit de désespoir en son fort intérieur et il ressentit une faim, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture. Il entendit Adrian dire quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas puis Draco murmurer. Le rythme augmenta, les gémissements et les halétements furent plus audibles et Harry serra les poings, pensant qu'il allait exploser.

-Plus vite –demanda Adrian d'une voix étouffée. –Plus vite.

Harry sentit son membre se tendre à un tel point qu'il dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur et se laisser tomber contre le mur. Tout à coup, Draco se retourna vers lui et son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Pendant une seconde, ses yeux reflétèrent la surprise après ils se tinrent de rage, de mépris et de déception.

Ca le fit enfin réagir. Subitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il recula et sortit de son champ de vision. Il les entendait encore, chaque fois plus excités. Presque plié en deux, peiné, nauséeux et très, très honteux, il sortit de la salle de bain et s'enferma à toute hâte dans sa chambre.

**A suivre…**


	15. Ne chatouille jamais un dragon qui dort

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 15** **Ne chatouille jamais un dragon qui dort**

Harry se réveilla un peu avant le déjeuner avec un terrible mal de tête. Il se sentait fatigué et coupable, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait pouvoir regarder Draco en face après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il savait qu'il devait s'excuser et il réunit tout son courage pour sortir du lit et aller se doucher. Se doucher… Quand il fut là-bas, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière l'assaillirent et il rougit de honte tandis qu'une excitation coupable le parcourait. Luttant pour oublier, il se punit avec de l'eau froide. Grelottant, il se sécha rapidement et s'habilla.

Quand il sortit dans le couloir, il croisa la mère de Vince.

-Madame Crabbe, savez-vous où est Draco ?

-Il est allé au Chemin de Traverse avec Théo.

Harry se rappela soudain que, effectivement, Draco avait prévu d'aller acheter des ingrédients de potions, des livres pour l'école et de rencontrer un de ses mystérieux contacts. Il ne reviendrait pas avant l'après-midi et il ne sut s'il devait s'en réjouir ou se lamenter. Vu que la conversation allait être désagréable, il préférait l'avoir le plus rapidement possible.

Le déjeuner allait être servi et il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. La plupart étaient déjà là et Harry se demanda, nerveux, si Draco l'avait dit à quelqu'un. Il chercha alors Adrian du regard. Le sorcier parlait avec Connor Montague. Après, il observa Blaise et Narcissa. Le premier le salua sèchement, comme d'habitude, mais la mère de Draco lui adressa un regard qui n'avait pas du tout l'air rassurant. Il ne reflétait aucun mépris comme il s'y attendait, vu les circonstances, mais quelque chose de plus subtil. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose dans son expression.

Il mangea sans trop d'envie, essayant sans succès de ne pas penser à Draco et étant malheureux, il poussa un soupir qui attira l'attention de Daphné.

-Toi aussi tu es comme ça ?

-Comme ça ? demanda Harry.

-Comme si tu rentrais d'un enterrement. –Il haussa des épaules et elle le regarda avec curiosité.- Tu sais s'il c'est passé quelque chose avec Draco ?

Harry sursauta.

-Quoi ?

Daphné se pencha vers lui, adoptant une attitude de commère.

-Draco n'a pas dit un mot lors du petit-déjeuner, chuchota-t-elle. Et avant qu'il ne s'en aille avec Théo, ma sœur l'a vu sortir de la chambre de Narcissa et elle le serrait dans ses bras comme si elle le consolait.

Narcissa savait, Narcissa savait. Si un trou s'était ouvert dans le sol, Harry s'y serait jeté la tête la première, reconnaissant.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu crois qu'il a rompu avec Adrian ? –demanda-t-elle, toujours à voix basse. Ensuite, elle regarda Pucey. –Non je ne pense pas, ça doit être le contraire. Adri à l'air normal.

Mais Harry savait que Pucey n'avait rien à voir avec l'attitude de Draco.

-Ca m'est égal, dit-il sèchement. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Par chance, la plupart des Serpentard étaient habitués à être traité avec peu d'égards et ça ne la vexa pas.

Harry passa son après-midi à vagabonder à droite et gauche, attendant avec remords et nervosité le retour de Draco et à éviter Narcissa, il n'avait pas honte de le reconnaître. Il ne craignait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire mais il n'aurait pas la force de supporter sa désapprobation le peu de force qu'il avait, il la réservait pour Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la façon dont il l'avait regardé dans la salle de bain, tellement intense, remplie de rage et de dédain… Il pensait peut-être qu'il l'avait espionné, qu'il avait regardé exprès ? Il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Ils étaient amis, non ? Draco devait comprendre que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, qu'ils avaient baisé dans une zone commune mon Dieu. Malgré l'heure, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer et les avoir surpris.

Il était marchait sans but dans le jardin, ne s'éloignant pas trop de l'endroit où ils transplanaient habituellement, quand il le vit arriver avec Théo, les bras chargés de sacs. Il eut un coup au cœur et ses yeux le dévisagèrent une fois de plus. Il mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher, risquant ainsi de tout empirer avec cette réaction et il se reprocha sa lâcheté. Il était un Gryffondor, bon sang. Il serra alors les dents, réunit tout le courage qu'il pu trouver et s'approcha d'eux. Une branche craqua sous ses pieds et ils se retournèrent vers lui. Théo le salua d'un geste amical Draco le regarda d'un air dégoûté selon Harry et ce dernier se sentit poignardé.

-Salut Draco, j'aimerais te parler.

Il était prêt à recevoir un flot de remarques lancinantes et douloureuses mais Draco resta absolument stoïque.

-J'ai des choses à faire, Potter –dit-il du ton impersonnel avec lequel il s'était adressé à lui lors de ces tous premiers jours ici. –Passe plus tard à mon bureau.

Potter… Il l'avait appelé Potter. Harry soupira de découragement tandis qu'il le regardait s'éloigner avec Théo. C'était pire que ce qu'il craignait. Mais bon sang, s'il était en colère, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'insultait pas et ne lui criait-il pas dessus ? Ca il l'aurait compris, c'était ainsi que les garçons résolvaient les choses. Mais non, il l'avait appelé Potter et il ça allait être très dur.

Harry ne tint qu'une demi-heure il se dirigeait actuellement vers le bureau de Draco. Il ne supporterait pas une seule seconde de plus de rester dans l'incertitude. Quand il entra, il lisait un livre poussiéreux de Potions. Dès qu'il le vit, Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu ? L'horaire de projection ? Parce que Adrian et moi n'avons pas prévus de répéter le spectacle aujourd'hui.

C'était le premier coup et Harry le remercia presque.

-Je veux m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin –dit-il, sentant ses joues rougir. –Que tu le crois ou non, je ne t'espionnais pas. J'allais prendre une douche et je vous ai vu…N'importe qui aurais pu vous surprendre, merde. Je sais que j'aurais dû faire demi-tour, mais je…j'ai eu du mal à réagir.

Draco grogna et sourit méchamment.

-Tu as eu du mal à réagir ? Tu n'es qu'un putain de menteur, Potter. Tu es resté planté là à regarder comme un pervers et avec une putain de barre dans le pantalon.

Harry se sentit devenir encore plus rouge. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? « Oui, mais c'était un accident ? »

-Je…

Son sourire forcé se changea en une grimace féroce.

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas vu comment tu me regardais ? Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu meures d'envie de me mettre dans ton lit ?

Harry sursauta.

-Quoi ? Non, Draco, écoute…

Draco se releva brusquement.

-N'essaie même pas de le nier ! Je sens tes maudits yeux sur moi chaque fois que je bouge ! Je peux presque entendre ce que tu penses ! Désirant… -Il ria avec amertume. –Désirant en cachette. De loin, bien sûr. Le grand Harry Potter est trop bon et vertueux pour se mélanger à un rebut comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne toucherais jamais quelqu'un qui a la Marque des Ténèbres, pas vrai ?

-Quoi ? –balbutia-t-il, déconcerté et horrifié. C'était ce que Draco pensait? Draco croyait qu'il restait loin de lui à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres ?

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait de parler vite, implacablement et il était tellement près de lui que ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

-Dis-moi, Harry. Est-ce que tu es dégoûté après t'être branlé en pensant à moi ? As-tu honte ? Te demandes-tu comment tu es tombé aussi bas ?

-Non, écoute…

-Je sais très bien qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait –siffla-t-il, d'une voix froide et colérique. –Je peux t'assurer que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Et je n'allais pas m'approcher de toi, tu sais ? Avoir ton amitié était déjà assez. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amitié, ce n'est rien. Tu peux aller te faire foutre Potter, ça m'est égal. Mais que les choses soient claires : j'ai sauvé ton cul et je mérité un peu de respect, tu as compris ? Pour ton bien, j'espère que tu ne referas _jamais_ quelque chose de semblable à ce matin.

Harry n'avait pas peur des menaces de Draco, même s'il savait qu'il était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'au temps de Poudlard. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était sa douleur, une douleur qu'il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à maintenant et il n'avait qu'une envie, l'apaiser.

-Non –dit-il, secouant la tête comme s'il pouvait se défaire ainsi de l'influence de sa voix. –Non, tu te trompes ! Je ne pense pas que tu es un rebut ! Je ne pense pas que tu ne sois pas assez bien pour moi !

Draco serra les poings.

- Vas-t'en d'ici, Potter.

Harry l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à l'écouter, à lui prêter attention.

-Non ! Bon sang, Draco. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens pour toi, es-tu fou ? Tu me plais vraiment !

Draco se libéra brusquement et fit un petit sourire incrédule et dédaigneux.

-Je te plais vraiment ? Ne me fais pas rire.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Il y a une différence entre vouloir baiser quelqu'un et le fait qu'elle te plaise.

-Je le sais, je la connais parfaitement et tu me plais.

Draco était de plus en plus troublé.

-Potter, ne soit pas stupide. Je ne peux pas te plaire. Comment pourrais-je te plaire avec tout ce que j'ai fait ? Avec tout ce que je t'ai fait.

-Draco, c'est le passé. Je sais que tu voulais changer de camp depuis le début, tu te rappelles ? Je sais…

-Je ne parle pas que de ça ! –explosa Draco, perdant le contrôle en lui donnant un coup de poings. –As-tu oublié toutes les fois où je me suis moqué de toi parce que tu étais orphelin ? As-tu oublié toutes les fois où j'ai insulté ta mère? As-tu oublié que j'ai essayé de te lancer le Doloris ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu as oublié tout ça?

Ses yeux brillaient avec le même mépris qu'il avait montré en parlant de la Marque des Ténèbres et Harry eut l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que cette émotion ne disparût de son regard.

-Non. Non, je ne parle de ce gamin stupide et cruel que j'ai connu à Poudlard mais de toi. Tu as changé, Draco. Et oui, tu me plais. J'aime la façon dont tu ris, dont tu te disputes avec ton frère, dont tu bouges et ta façon de parler. J'aime même ta manière assez maniaque de couper ta nourriture en morceaux égaux avant de la manger. Tu comprends ? Tu me plais, tu me plais et tu me plais.

Pour une fois, ce fut Draco qui resta sans voix, les yeux brillant de joie et d'incrédule, et son envie de l'embrasser devint nécessaire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas…

-Tu me plais tellement que l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose si l'autre camp le découvre me tue. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de toi et que je n'ai pas prêté attention à ce que je ressentais. Seulement pour ça. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard, la Marques des Ténèbres ou avec tout ce que tu as dit. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi, Draco. –Il serra sa main droite, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, pour ne pas la lever et lui caresser la joue. – Jamais, crois-moi. C'est que…je ne veux pas que tu coures plus de danger que tu n'en coures déjà par ma faute.

Draco avala sa salive.

-Tu le… penses vraiment ?

Harry serra encore plus les poings et acquiesça.

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils te tuent aussi. –Il soupira, essayant de ne pas penser au poids présent dans sa poitrine. –Ecoute…On va oublier tout ça, d'accord ? C'est mieux ainsi. Je ne…Je voulais juste éclaircir les choses et m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de bain.

Ca faisait plus de mal qu'il ne s'y attendait. Draco ne dit rien, stoïque de nouveau, et Harry sortit du bureau en ayant l'impression d'être une merde.

Même une longue promenade sur son nouveau balai n'aida pas. Ca faisait trois heures que Harry volait sans but précis, caché sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Il se sentait toujours mieux normalement mais cette après-midi, ça ne marcha pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa conversation avec Draco et il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'affectait le plus, savoir que ce dernier lui correspondait parfaitement ou qu'il ait pensé qu'il ne s'approchait pas de lui à cause de son passé ou de la Marque des Ténèbres. _« Je sais très bien qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait. »_ Chaque fois qu'il se rappelait cette phrase, ça lui brisait le cœur.

Et l'éviter était devenu un vrai enfer. Chaque centimètre de son corps semblait crier son besoin de Draco et la tentation de le réclamer obscurcissait son esprit et mortifiait son corps. Mais chaque fois qu'il considérait la possibilité de courir le risque, il se rappelait que plusieurs années avant, il avait aussi décidé de courir le risque avec Ginny. Maintenant, elle était morte et c'était quelque chose de difficile à ignorer.

Cependant, si c'était la bonne chose à faire, pourquoi se disait-il que c'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de voir l'expression d'incrédulité et de joie qu'avait eue Draco lors de sa déclaration ?

Quand il retourna au monastère, l'heure du dîner était déjà passée, il s'était encore emmêlé les pinceaux. Il se demandait s'il irait à l'entraînement de Doloris quand il tomba sur Reuben Summers et sa petite amie, Cora McTaggert. C'était le Mangemort le plus jeune du monastère et elle, elle s'était échappée de l'orphelinat à seize ans pendant l'été.

Harry s'entendait bien avec eux et il fut un peu surpris qu'ils lui adressassent un sourire moqueur dès qu'ils le virent.

-Salut, Harry. Comment te sens-tu ?

Harry les regarda avec méfiance, se demandant où ils voulaient en venir.

-Bien. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, dirent-ils en s'éloignant.

Suspicieux, Harry alla dansa chambre ranger son balai et la Cape d'Invisibilité. Après il s'étendit sur son lit, n'ayant pas envie de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. L'heure du dîner était passée il pouvait aller piquer quelque chose en cuisine mais il n'avait pas faim. Et il verrait ce que ces deux idiots avaient voulu dire demain, ou un peu plus tard s'il décidait d'aller à l'entraînement. Il commençait déjà à remarquer ses effets maintenant, il était capable de sortir sa baguette. Mais si se recevoir un Doloris ne donnait pas envie, il n'en avait aucune ce soi. Il devait déjà gérer assez de douleur comme ça.

-Harry ? dit une fille, en frappant à sa porte.

C'était Daphné. Il n' n'avait pas envie d'avoir de la compagnie mais ça pouvait être important.

-Entre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. L'expression qu'elle arborait lui semblait familière c'était celle que Remus et Hermione avaient eu avant de lui parler de Ginny.

-Salut, Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

D'accord, il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

Daphné s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, prête à le consoler de quelque chose tout comme à glaner des informations à commérer plus tard.

-Je savais que tu étais bizarre ce matin -dit-elle, compatissante.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu sais… Draco nous a tout raconté.

Harry cligna des yeux, confus.

-Draco vous a raconté ?

-Oui.

-Que vous a-t-il raconté ? –demanda-t-il, une sensation étrange grandissant en lui. Leur avait-il dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans les douches ? Ou de quoi ils avaient parlé ?

-Eh bien…Ecoute, il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Que vous a-t-il dit, Daphné ?

Il ne fallait pas beaucoup l'encourager afin qu'elle lâchât l'information. Si on la capturait un jour, ils pouvaient se considérer comme perdu.

-Draco nous a dit que tu étais tombé amoureux de lui et que la possibilité que nos ennemis le découvrent et l'utilisent pour te faire du mal t'angoissait. –Harry écarquilla les yeux. –Ben oui, parce que tu l'aimes tellement que s'ils le capturent, ils pourraient t'obliger à faire ce qu'ils voudront. Et ensuite… il a dit que tu t'étais… mis à pleurer pour votre amour impossible mais il a tout inventé, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne put réagir. Il resta planté là, regardant Daphné, tandis qu'il essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il devint alors rouge comme une tomate, il fronça les sourcils et il sortit à la recherche de Draco, prêt à l'assassiner de ses propres mains.

Après avoir demandé à droite et gauche où il était et supporté qu'ils le regardassent comme s'il n'était qu'un idiot trop sensible, Harry sut que Draco était dans sa chambre et il retourna dans le secteur des chambres. Il voulait toujours le tuer mais il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus en colère, qu'il l'ait fait passer pour un moins-que-rien pleurnicheur ou le fait qu'il cherchait à le protéger. Quand il arriva à sa porte, il ne pensa même pas à frapper, il entra sans plus.

-Toi…

Draco était tranquillement en train de lire sur son lit, vêtu que d'un pantalon de pyjama bleu. De soie. Et il n'avait en rien l'air impressionné par son arrivée.

-Salut, Harry –dit-il en posant son livre sur la table de nuit.

Ses tétons étaient deux petites pointes de couleur roses et une ligne de duvet doré descendait depuis le nombril pour se perdre sous son pyjama, criant qu'on la suivît. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et des mèches se perdaient sur la base de son cou. Harry voyait parfaitement les lignes fibreuses de ses muscles, les cicatrices qui racontaient les anciens combats et que la plupart des vétérans de la guerre partageaient.

-…faisça ?

Draco cligna des yeux.

-Pardon Harry, je ne t'ai pas compris.

Cerveau. Phrases, mots. Harry essaya de se concentrer et de se rappeler qu'il le détestait. Plus ou moins.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas me dire que je te plais et attendre que je l'oublie.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu leur as dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi et que je m'étais mis à pleurer ? Tu es devenu complètement fou ou quoi ? Tu ne me plais plus trop en ce moment!

S'il s'attendait à le voir honteux, il fut déçu. Draco se borna à le regarder avec condescendance. Il devait probablement se dire qu'il avait faillit baver en le voyant quelques secondes avant.

-C'était pour m'assurer que l'histoire fasse le tour du monastère avant que tu ne pleures _vraiment_ pour moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils savent bien que je les fais marcher. Bon, Daphné et les autres idiotes m'ont cru mais ils penseront la même chose de moi s'ils nous voient ensemble, alors… Ce qui importe Harry, c'est que tout le monde saura qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, même s'ils ne savent pas trop quoi exactement. Si par hasard les Mangemorts capture quelqu'un d'entre nous, il pourra dire ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Au fur et à mesure que Harry comprenait ce qu'il lui disait, sa fureur disparut comme par enchantement.

-Draco…Draco, bon sang. Tu te rends compte que tu as tout fait échouer ?

-Oh, zut, je suis désolé –dit-il, en mentant effrontément. –Je suppose que maintenant tu n'a plus aucune raison de rester loin de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Son plan avait été détruit d'un seul coup, comme ça. Draco n'avait même pas pris la peine d'en discuter avant; il l'avait libéré de sa responsabilité d'un seul trait. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il voulait être avec lui et les Serpentard recourraient toujours à la ruse pour atteindre leur but. Comment avait-il été aussi naïf pour croire que Draco accepterait comme ça sans plus? Quand est-ce qu'il l'avait vu accepter quelque chose dont il n'était pas d'accord ?

Harry suu qu'il avait perdu en bonne et dû forme et il se sentit reconnaissant envers lui.

-Je suppose que non –dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Draco lui adressa un sourire qui fit battre son cœur à toute vitesse et il s'approcha de lui.

-Je recommence à te plaire alors ?

Harry se dirait plus tard que ce fut l'instant qui changea tout mais pour l'instant, il savait qu'il _pouvait _enfin et avec une impatience anxieuse il attrapa le visage de Draco et l'embrassa, se perdant dans ses lèvres, cherchant sa langue comme si elle était faite d'eau et qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis trois jours. Draco lui répondit avec la même véhémence, ouvrant sa bouche et allant à sa rencontre. Affamé de plus de contact, Harry fit descendre l'une de ses mains qui se trouvait sur le visage de Draco jusque dans son dos, le collant contre lui, tandis qu'il passa l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il approfondit alors le baiser, savourant chaque millimètre de sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue, sentant sa poitrine se soulever rapidement contre la sienne. Il aurait pu rester ainsi toute sa vie et il ravala un petit bruit de protestation quand Draco mit fin au baiser d'une douce morsure sur son menton.

-Je crois… que tu portes… trop de vêtement.

Son apparence avec ses lèvres rouges et ses cheveux soignés désordonnés était totalement provocante et chaque pause était due à de petites morsures dans le cou, Harry commença alors à se déshabiller à toute vitesse, aidé par Draco. Quand il fut en caleçon, Draco fit glisser sa main de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre et il se pencha pour l'embrasser d'une douceur inattendue.

-Tu n'imagines pas l'envie que j'avais de faire ça –murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry le serra dans ses bras et ils tombèrent sur le lit. Au début, ils ne firent que s'embrasser, emmêlant leurs jambes et se caressant. Le corps de Draco contre le sien, Harry se sentait merveilleusement bien, désireux. Cette sensation lui avait manqué, peau contre peau, d'autres mains voyageant sur son corps, le provoquant, le faisant vibrer. Ses mains investiguaient aussi ce paysage inconnu les genoux et les hanches un peu osseuses, le ventre plat, les muscles fibreux et durs de ses bras. Il sentit les doigts de Draco jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon comme s'il attendait sa permission et il la lui donna en faisant glissant ses mains sous le pantalon de son pyjama pour masser ses fesses. Draco se serra un moment contre lui mais il s'écarta rapidement pour pouvoir lui enlever son caleçon et Harry en fit de même avec son pyjama. Quand il libéra l'érection de Draco, il prit conscience qu'il allait faire l'amour avec un homme –pas Draco, un homme-, mais ça ne lui parut pas étrange ni désagréable, juste excitant et naturel.

Draco était au dessus de lui, se frottant contre son corps, le léchant et lui mordant le cou, la clavicule. Harry lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser fébrilement on aurait dit qu'il n'en avait jamais assez. Draco commença alors à déposer de petits baisers sur sa poitrine, son ventre.

-Laisse-moi faire, Harry –demanda-t-il, entre deux baisers. –Laisse-moi faire…

Il comprit petit à petit ce que ça impliquait malgré le fait qu'il fût complètement dans les nuages et il essaya de se relever un peu.

-Je ne sais pas si…

Draco tendit le bras pour sortir quelque chose de sa table de nuit sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser.

-Tu aimeras, je te le promets…Je te le promets.

-Mais…Oh, mon Dieu…Oh, oui…Oh, oui…

Draco léchait maintenant son érection comme si sa vie en dépendait et les mains de Harry se crispèrent sur les draps. Les yeux entrouverts, il observa Draco entre ses jambes, sa langue rose passant sur la pointe et il referma les yeux en reposant sa tête sur le lit, jouissant de ses caresses et gémissant. Une sensation nouvelle le sortit alors de sa transe. Un doigt était entré dans son intimité et faisait maintenant des va-et-vient. Mon Dieu, Draco le préparait pour lui faire l'amour et il allait exploser rien que d'y penser.

Les caresses et les coups de langues de Draco le distrayait de la gêne occasionnait par ses doigts et Harry était tellement près de l'orgasme qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir avant de jouir. Mais Draco arrêta et il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de frustration, ce dernier remontant à sa hauteur.

-Prêt ?

-Putain oui, depuis des _millénaires._

-Bien, Harry…-dit-il d'un regard amusé mais rempli de désir. –Apprête-toi à recevoir un python de Serpentard.

Harry ria, même s'il était tellement excité que ça lui faisait mal.

-Prétentieux…

Draco se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tandis qu'il lui enlevait l'oreiller de sous la tête.

-Viens, mets ça sous tes hanches –lui dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Harry ne prit pas l'oreiller et il regarda à la place Draco qui avait les cheveux en sueur, collé au front et au cou et les yeux troublés par le sexe.

-Vas-y, Draco –dit-il impatient.

Draco lâcha un petit soupir, il recommença à l'embrasser et après avoir manœuvré entre ses jambes il le pénétra d'un mouvement lent, très lent mais décidé. Harry s'était attendu à une douleur déchirante et il fut surpris quand Draco fut complètement en lui sans qu'il n'ait qu'à serrer les dents. La sensation ne produisait aucun feux d'artifice et son érection avait un peu diminué mais il aimait l'avoir en lui, voir l'expression d'intense plaisir sur son visage.

Draco commença à bouger, encore lentement et Harry se perdit dans cette nouvelle sensation. Il pouvait sentir ses propres muscles se relâcher de plus en plus, l'acceptant, et à chaque coup son excitation remontait. Mais il se demandait encore si ça serait suffisant pour jouir quand Draco toucha un point insoupçonné à l'intérieur de son corps et le plaisir le fit légèrement crier.

-Ohputaindraco…

-Ah…tu es là…

-Quoi… ?

Mais ce fut sa dernière phrase intelligible parce que Draco le refit encore et encore, chaque fois plus vite, faisant monter la chaleur en lui. Sans penser, il croisa ses jambes derrière Draco, l'attirant vers lui pour mieux le recevoir et son érection se retrouva entre leurs ventres. L'effet de la friction fut presque immédiat. Un puissant fourmillement commença à monter par ses doigts de pieds, il sentit une impression familière dans son sexe et son corps se tendit contre celui de Draco tandis qu'il lançait un dernier cri de plaisir. Il s'effondra sur le lit, assommé et épuisé, et il contempla les yeux à moitié fermés Draco atteindre son propre orgasme –le cou tendu, les yeux fermés – quelques secondes plus tard.

-Harry…murmura-t-il, se laissant tomber avec attention sur lui.

Harry le serra dans ses bras avec force, sentant son dos glisser à cause de la sueur et il déposa un baiser fatigué dans son cou avant de s caler contre son torse, récupérant son souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger tout comme il ne le voulait pas, ivre et imprégné de l'odeur Draco et, oh Dieu, il était aux anges.

Après un moment, Draco bougea et se laissa tomber à ses côtés mais il chercha sa main et les entrelaça.

-Tu vas bien ? dit-il d'une voix fatiguée, les yeux fermés. –Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non.

Draco acquiesça imperceptiblement et Harry sentit son doigt caresser le dos de sa main. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de force aussi mais il lui rendit sa caresse. Il se demandait s'il pouvait rester ainsi pour toujours, quand soudainement il sentit quelque chose d'inattendue entre ses jambes et il poussa un petit cri étouffé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il, priant pour ne pas être en train de saigner comme une fille.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, inquiet.

-Laisse-moi voir –dit-il avec naturel. –Ah non, ça c'est à moi, Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-A toi ? Oh…

La sensation disparut presque instantanément Draco venait de leur lancer un sort de nettoyage. Harry, cependant, se sentit momentanément perdu. La paix parfaite qu'il avait ressentie quelques secondes avant s'était soudainement évanouie et tout ça avait l'air trop irréel : la familiarité de Draco se penchant pour regarder entre ses jambes, la semence d'un autre homme glissant entre ses jambes, la douleur presque agréable de ses fesses, ça lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car Draco se rallongea à ses côtés et il parcourut de la pointe de ses doigts son ventre, Harry se rappelant comment ils en étaient arrivés là et tout s'éclaira pour lui. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Draco et l'embrassa lentement et paresseusement, comme un après-midi de dimanche.

-C'était génial –avoua-t-il, quand il se sépara de lui pour pouvoir parler.

Draco mis quelques secondes à réagir, comme si le baiser l'avait un peu abasourdi et il acquiesça en souriant.

-Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avec un garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ginny et moi on s'est séparé un moment après la fin du collège et une nuit, après une fête, un garçon m'a fait une fellation. Mais j'étais vraiment soûl, je ne me souviens presque de rien.

Draco fit une grimace prétentieuse.

-Si je te l'avais faite, tu t'en souviendrais même si tu avais été dans le coma.

Harry ria mais il se reprit pour le regarder avec scepticisme.

-C'est facile de présumer.

-Demain, Potter…Demain…

Ah, demain et le lendemain, et le surlendemain…Harry était prêt à récupérer le temps perdu.

-Ecoute… -dit-il en se rappelant quelque chose -, quand tu étais… dedans, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais… c'était comme si tu touchais quelque chose à l'intérieur qui… ouah.

-C'est la prostate, hétérosexuel ignorant.

-La prostate ? –Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait entendu parler de cet organe que par rapport au cancer. Qui allait imaginer qu'il cachait tant de merveilles ? – Ouah…

Il remua pour mieux s'installer et il sursauta légèrement quand il ressentit une douleur dans son derrière qui ne passa pas inaperçue à Draco.

-Je connais un sort qui sert à…tu sais, pour que tu n'aies plus mal.

L'idée qu'il existât un sort spécifique pour derrière débutant fit rire Harry.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? –dit-il en riant encore plus en voyant son expression déconcertée. – « Culus curadus » ?

Le nom fit rire Draco même si c'était évident qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qui le faisait autant rire.

-Quel idiot tu es…Non, bien sûr que non. C'est une variante de l'Episkeyo.

-Ah… -Il essaya de reprendre son sérieux. En fin de compte, c'était agréable de penser que Draco s'inquiétait de son bien-être. –Je ne crois pas que j'en ai besoin. Je vais bien.

Draco sourit.

-Tu vas te souvenir de moi chaque fois que tu t'assiéras.

S'il essayait de feindre qu'il en était désolé, il ne réussit pas mais Harry n'en fut pas vexé. Son petit moment de doute était passé.

-Ca m'est égal de me rappeler de toi. Ni de ça.

Draco le serra dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Je suis content que tu ne sois pas en colère contre moi pour ce que j'ai raconté.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Tu es un enfoiré –dit-il. Mais quand il sentit le sourire de Draco contre sa peau, il sourit aussi. Bon, ce n'était pas si grave. Dans un sens il avait raison : Daphné et les autres allaient être cucul en les voyants. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce sale coup qui l'inquiétait et il le regarda dans les yeux. –S'il te plait, fait attention, d'accord ? Ce que je t'ai dit cette après-midi est vrai, je ne supporterais pas le fait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et encore moins par ma faute.

-J'ai toujours fait très attention. De plus, ne fait pas l'égocentrique. Je leur ai donné suffisamment de raison pour me tuer, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait une consolation, tu sais ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Cette conversation est ridicule. Les Mangemorts et les Aurors nous recherchent, peu importe d'avec qui on couche. De plus, pourquoi dis-tu que c'est moi qui ai besoin de protection ? Je ne veux pas te le jeter au visage mais la dernière fois que quelqu'un a dû délivrer l'autre, je crois me rappeler d'un petit lion en cage.

-Je sais…Je sais… -Harry l'embrassa, souhaitant effacer quelque chose même s'il ne savait pas quoi. –Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Draco sourit et lui caressa la joue.

-Bon, inquiète-toi si ça t'amuse. Tant que tu ne fais pas de bêtises…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu sais… te mettre dans un plan chevaleresque, arrête de te laisser emporter par tes impulsions mégalomanes de protection et reviens à ton plan original ennuyeux.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement et au lieu de ça, il resta fixé sur la chevalière arborant le sceau de la famille Malfoy à la main de Draco. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu un seul jour sans sa chevalière, même à Azkaban. Un ancien sort de sang devait empêcher quiconque de lui enlever. Altair en avait une semblable ce sort devait aussi faire en sorte que la chevalière s'agrandît au fur et à mesure que son propriétaire grandissait et que ses mains devenaient plus grandes.

Les mains de Draco étaient comme lui : minces, élégantes et cependant, masculines. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler ce que ces doigts lui avaient fait ressentir. Il leva les yeux et regarda son visage. Draco l'observait d'un air expectatif et peut-être un peu inquiet.

-Non, je ne pourrais pas –dit-il, l'embrassant de nouveau. –Je ne suis pas aussi noble.

**A suivre…**


	16. Ron

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 15** **Ron**

Le jeudi arriva et ils se retrouvèrent chez Hermione, Harry observant Narcissa sous Polynectar viser Hermione de sa baguette.

-_Legimens._

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Hermione mais Harry se rendit compte que son amie se décontractait petit à petit. Narcissa était excellente dans cette discipline, il devait le reconnaître. Contrairement à la plupart des sorciers, elle n'essayait pas de s'imposer ni de prendre ce qu'elle voulait avec indifférence mais elle séduisait, elle se faisait familière. Si seulement elle démontrait la même considération quand elle n'utilisait pas la Légilimencie, sa personnalité s'améliorerait.

Mais il n'avait pas trop envie de la critiquer. En fin de compte, elle avait accepté sans commentaires que lui et son fils fussent ensembles. Harry savait que Narcissa n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les douches, bien qu'apparemment elle ait été la confidente de Draco au sujet de ses sentiments. Et même s'il avait du mal à croire à l'indifférence de Narcissa envers leur relation, elle le traitait toujours aussi froidement. En réalité, tout le monde l'avait accepté avec naturalité, même Pucey. Draco lui avait expliqué, en haussant les épaules, que Adrian ne signifiait rien et qu'il avait l'habitude de s'aventurer dans le Londres Moldu pour chercher un amant. Le seul qui avait un peu été dérangé, c'était Blaise qui ne ressentait toujours aucune sympathie particulière pour Harry et il agissait comme si Draco avait couché avec lui rien que pour l'emmerder mais bon, il pouvait très bien le gérer.

En observant Hermione, il se demanda ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait qu'il venait de passer trois jours à apprendre des leçons sur le sexe gay des mains de son ennemi de Poudlard. Plus sérieusement, il était fou de son sexe allant à une vitesse astronomique. Elle lui énumérerait probablement une liste de raisons pour lesquelles elle trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il ne lui parlerait pas maintenant, pas parce qu'il avait honte, mais parce qu'il avait toujours l'intention de protéger Draco autant que possible.

-_Finite incantatem_ –dit Narcissa. –Quelque chose ne colle pas.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Hermione.

-Potter et toi êtes d'accord sur ce le fait que vous avez parlé ensemble vers les cinq heures et demie de l'après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? –Ils acquiescèrent tout les deux. –Tu as dit que après tu étais rentré chez toi et que tu avais raconté la conversation que vous avez eu à ton mari.

-Oui, dit Hermione.

-Combien de temps s'est-il passé entre ces deux conversations ?

-Ron et les enfants ont mis une heure pour rentrer.

Harry vit parfaitement l'éclat triomphal dans les yeux de Narcissa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que tu les attendais ?

-J'ai préparé le dîner.

-Quand Weasley est arrivé, le dîner n'était pas prêt, tu te rappelles ? Tu as décongelé un plat que ta belle-mère t'avait donné.

-Oui, c'est vrai. –Elle cligna des yeux, confuse. –Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais. Je suppose que j'ai fait du ménage ou… ou que j'ai lu des articles sur les infections des morsures des Doxys.

-Il n'y a rien, Granger. L'espace entre ces deux conversations est complètement blanc, à l'exception de certaines… suggestions où tu crois que tu as seulement tué le temps. –Narcissa regarda son fils. –Evidemment, pour modifier son souvenir on l'a prise par surprise avant de l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille. Après, on lui a effacé la mémoire pour qu'il ne reste aucune preuve de leur intervention et on l'on relâché comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

-On m'a séquestré ? dit-elle avec appréhension.

-Ce qu'on t'a fait requiers au moins vingt ou trente minutes.

-Tu peux…tu peux l'annuler ?

Narcissa pinça un peu les lèvres.

-Si on t'a effacé la mémoire avec une pensine, je ne pourrais pas récupérer tes souvenirs. Mais je crois qu'ils l'ont fait juste pour que tu ne te souviennes pas de ton enlèvement. Je peux essayer d'annuler ce qu'ils ont modifié de ta conversation avec Potter. Ca fera un peu mal.

Hermione acquiesça avec fermeté.

-Fait-le, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord. Concentre-toi sur la conversation. –Elle la visa de sa baguette. –_Legimens._

Harry regarda Draco pour voir s'il avait les mêmes espérances que lui et ce dernier lui adressa un geste d'encouragement. Il se retourna après vers Hermione, dont le visage était légèrement crispé par la douleur. Narcissa la fixait comme un serpent hypnotisant sa proie. Son apparence sous Polynectar ne lui donnait pas un air aussi hautain que d'habitude. Après avoir essayé de rompre le sort pendant quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta et Hermione poussa un petit gémissement tout en se massant les tempes.

-Je ne peux pas –dit Narcissa, avec une frustration à peine contenue. –C'est une magie trop puissante. Je crois qu'ils l'ont fait à deux.

-Il faut réessayer, demanda Hermione.

Narcissa resta pensive et regarda Harry.

-Tu es bon en Légilimencie ?

-Je me défends. Mais je ne domine pas ce type de sorts.

-Moi, oui. Je veux que tu utilises la Légilémencie sur moi tandis que je l'utiliserai avec elle. Tu devras te concentrer sur ce que je ferai, d'accord ? Sur ma technique.

Harry acquiesça, prêt à essayer et il entra dans l'esprit de Narcissa. Elle lui adressa immédiatement un regard furibond, signe qu'il n'avait pas été très délicat et il essaya d'imiter son style. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de pareil et l'effet de percevoir l'esprit de Hermione à travers celui de Narcissa était perturbant, comme voir deux images superposées à la fois. Cependant, quand il y fut habitué, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Il sentait la magie couler entre les deux femmes, une magie différente que celle qui l'unissait à Narcissa et cette expérience l'aida à comprendre le mécanisme du sort qui faussait l'esprit de Hermione et la façon dont elle essayait de le rompre. En réalité, ça ressemblait plus à la magie qu'on utilisait pour les Métamorphoses que celle des Enchantements. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose d'ainsi et il ne fut pas étonné que Remus n'ait pas été capable de remarquer la différence ou de le défaire. Evidemment, pour Narcissa ce n'était pas si difficile.

-D'accord, je crois que je l'ai.

Narcissa rompit le sort avec Hermione, qui protesta encore sans un mot à cause du mal de tête. Harry la laissa se reposer tandis qu'il pratiquait les mouvements du contre-sort. Quand ils se sentirent tous les deux prêts, ils s'assirent face à face et Harry utilisa la Légilimencie. Malgré son attention, son amie se tendit visiblement et il essaya d'y aller petit à petit, se demandant comment diable Narcissa faisait pour y aller doucement. Bouger dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre était comme marcher dans le noir dans une pièce remplie d'objets sans ne rien faire tomber : la merde quoi. Mais après plusieurs minutes, ils s'accoutumèrent mutuellement à la situation et Harry alla chercher le faux souvenir. Avant, il avait seulement perçu l'image mais maintenant il pouvait le voir, comme Hermione l'avait sans doute vu et il ne fut pas étonné qu'elle l'ait cru capable de n'importe quelle barbarie. Il fut lui-même surprit de la haine et de la rage qui suintaient de ses paroles. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. L'expérience de Narcissa l'aida à chercher et localiser la magie qui entourait le souvenir. Il comprit pourquoi ça avait l'air aussi véridique ils avaient utilisé des choses qu'elle connaissait. Hermione l'avait déjà vu furieux de cette façon envers d'autres personnes et pour des motifs beaucoup plus graves, même si c'était pendant la guerre. Et apparemment, elle avait souvent pensé que Ginny avait une aventure.

Mais maintenant, il savait comment le défaire. D'un air décidé, il bougea sa baguette comme lui avait montré Narcissa. C'était comme faire pression sur une superficie élastique elle céda mais elle récupéra sa forme. Harry essaya de nouveau, sans aucun résultat encore une fois. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait qu'une seule fois lors de la grande bataille il appela sa magie et il réunit tout son pouvoir. Une lumière étrange l'illumina, comme si on le visait avec un projecteur et il répéta pour une troisième fois le contre-sort. Hermione poussa un cri, il y eut une petite explosion et Harry partit comme une flèche heurter le mur en face.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? s'exclama Draco en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

En réalité, une bosse se formait sur sa tête à cause du coup et il se sentait faible à cause de la quantité de magie qu'il avait utilisé mais il supposa que normalement parlant, oui, il allait bien.

-Il n'y a pas de problème –dit-il, appuyant sur la bosse avec sa main tandis qu'il essayait de se relever. –Et Hermione ?

-Attends, laisse-moi voir. Hum…_Episkeyo._

Harry sentit la douleur disparaître de sa tête et il prêta attention à Hermione, qui était à moitié évanouie sur sa chaise. Narcissa s'occupait déjà d'elle et quelques secondes après, elle reprit des couleurs et ouvrit les yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Le dernier essai de Potter t'a fait mal et tu l'as rejeté avec force.

-Beaucoup de force –protesta Harry, pour rire, allant vers elle. –Tu vas bien, Hermione ? Tu ressens un quelconque changement ?

Hermione se concentra et soudain elle leva les mains comme si elle avait la tête qui tournée.

-Aïe, aïe…

-Quoi ?

-Je me rappelle de deux choses ! Ooooh, quel mal de tête… -Elle regarda Harry avec les yeux écarquillés. –J'ai deux souvenirs à la fois. Je me souviens de la conversation que tu m'as racontée mais si j'y pense, ma tête commence à tourner.

Harry sourit.

-Mais tu te rappelles de la vérité !

Elle acquiesça, essayant de lui rendre son sourire.

-Oui, je me souviens de la vérité. Harry, je…

-Ne t'excuse pas encore une fois ! –l'interrompit-il, presque alarmé. –Hermione, c'était un piège. On est tous tombé dans un piège une fois dans sa vie.

-Moi, non –répliqua dignement Narcissa. A ses côtés, Draco lui adressa un regard à moitié amusé. –On y va ?

Harry voulut rester un peu longtemps pour parler avec Hermione de Ron, ainsi Draco et sa mère s'en allèrent en premier. Quand ils furent seuls, son amie secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

-Qui est cette femme ?

-Oublie-là.

-Elle n'a pas l'air agréable –dit-elle, inquiète. –Tu es sûr que…que tu es à l'abri avec ces gens ?

-Ce sont des Serpentard, Hermione. Ils n'ont pas l'air agréable tant que tu ne les connais pas un peu mieux.

Elle fit une petite grimace.

-Ca me fait bizarre de t'entendre les défendre de cette façon.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Comment ça se passe avec Ron ?

-On a parlé hier. Il n'a pas arrêté de revenir sur la Porte du Styx et il m'a demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi je suis tellement sûre qu'on t'a tendu un piège. La possibilité de s'être trompé le rend fou. Et quand je vais lui dire que je me rappelle de la conversation qu'on a vraiment eue, ce que tu as déclaré à ton jugement, je vais le détruire.

-Je suis prêt à lui parler, si tu penses qu'il ne va pas se retourner contre nous.

-Ron sait que tu es innocent Harry, tu ne comprends pas ? Au fond, il le savait déjà et c'est ça qui est en train de le tuer.

-Parle avec lui. Demande à Remus qu'il t'aide. Et si tu vois que les choses se passent bien… viens demain à la Cabane Hurlante, vers…Quel horaire il fait ce mois ? Les matins ?

-Oui.

-Alors vers quatre heures.

Hermione acquiesça, avec un soulagement évident.

-C'est mieux, oui. Je te remercie beaucoup, Harry. Le voir souffrir ainsi et ne pas pouvoir lui dire…

-Demain –promit-il.

-Je dirais à Remus qu'il nous accompagne aussi. Ah… ce serait mieux que tu ne viennes pas avec Malfoy. Vous m'avez dit de ne pas le mentionner et je l'ai fait, ce qui fait que Ron ne pense pas que du bien sur lui. S'il vous voit ensemble, il va avoir plus de mal à comprendre et il va peut-être se dire que c'est un piège.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et Harry…

-Quoi ?

-Si tu crois que moi je me suis beaucoup excusée, attend d'être devant Ron.

-Et celle là ? demanda Draco, parcourant du doigt une cicatrice qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

-Un souvenir d'un Expelliarmus de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle m'a lancé contre le mur et m'a planté une espèce de crochet qu'elle avait. J'ai eu de la chance si elle me l'avait planté dans la colonne vertébrale, elle m'aurait probablement laissé tétraplégique.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Draco, nus, allongés sur le lit. Le dîner et l'entraînement de Doloris étaient déjà passés. Le vent soufflait fortement à l'extérieur, annonçant une nuit froide et désagréable mais la chambre était chauffée grâce aux sorts des elfes.

-Et celle là ?

-Ca c'était il y a trois ans, en luttant contre des vampires.

Draco lui écarta la frange du visage.

-Et le souvenir de Voldemort.

-Oui… A mon tour.

Draco s'allongea sur le dos et Harry repassa ses cicatrices et écouta les histoires qui allaient avec. La lèvre fendue était de son passage à Azkaban, ça il le savait. Celle de sa jambe était de Arthur Weasley pendant la guerre. Une sur le bras était l'œuvre d'un autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Kingsley Shacklebolt mais il s'en était fait une autre en affrontant des Mangemorts fugitifs. Une des punitions de Voldemort lui avait laissé une brûlure en forme de serpent sur l'omoplate droite et il avait un souvenir sur les côtes d'une altercation avec l'un des loups-garous qui collaboraient avec les Mangemorts.

-Et ça ? demanda-t-il, en montrant des petits points blancs sur son genou gauche.

-Un accident de balai quand j'avais sept ou huit ans. J'ai mangé le sol. En fait, j'ai aussi eu une marque ici pendant longtemps–dit-il, en montrant son coude – mais elle s'est finalement effacée.

Harry parcourut une fine ligne rose qui courrait par-dessus un de ses tétons.

-Et celle là ?

-Ah, cella là c'est toi, Harry. Ton Sectusempra.

Le souvenir de cette bagarre dans la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard lui revint en mémoire. Il l'avait poursuivi parce qu'il savait qu'il travaillait pour Voldemort et il l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer dans la salle de bain. Draco l'avait alors attaqué, il avait répondu et peu après ils avaient échangé des sorts de magie noirs. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas ce que faisait le Sectusempra et ça avait été sa réponse à la tentative de Doloris de Draco.

-Bien... –Il ne savait pas trop bien quoi dire.

-C'est un de ces moments de mon passé honteux dont je préférerais ne pas parler.

-Un jeune de seize ans tourmenté parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on tue ses parents mais qui ne veux pas non plus devenir un assassin pour les sauver, ce n'est pas honteux. C'est… triste.

-Je me référais au Doloris mais merci quand même. Sois un bon Gryffondor et passe à une autre cicatrice.

Harry acquiesça mais avant, il l'embrassa. Il avait besoin de le faire pour le convaincre que tout était oublié. Quand il se sépara de lui, Draco avait l'air ébranlé et il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne fit que sourire.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Rien.

-Quoi ? Insista-t-il, voulant savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui avait bien dit lui.

-Rien, c'est que… je suppose que je n'y suis pas encore habitué.

-Au fait que nous soyons ensemble ?

Draco haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise.

-A te plaire. Je ne sais pas… Continue.

Harry ne se considérait pas précisément comme un expert pour parler de ses sentiments mais il commençait à se dire qu'à côté de Draco Malfoy, il était un maître en la matière.

-Tu sais que tu as un blocage émotionnel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Laisse-moi en paix et continue avec les cicatrices.

D'un soupir impatient, Harry parcourut une large cicatrice sur le bras, pas très loin de la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Et celle là ?

-Ton hippogriffe.

-J'ai toujours cru que tu avais fait semblant.

-J'ai exagéré un peu mais elle est bien réelle. J'aurais pu perdre mon bras.

-Tu sais, Draco ? Il faut être très idiot pour insulter un hippogriffe.

-Merci beaucoup de ton observation, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Il se mit à rire.

-Il n'y a plus de cicatrices, à part celle là –dit-il en passant ses doigts sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

Draco se tendit perceptiblement.

-Un autre souvenir de Voldemort.

-Que Voldemort aille se faire foutre –dit-il, en se laissant tomber sur lui et en commençant à l'embrasser avec voracité.

Il s'habituait déjà à avoir le corps de Draco contre le sien. Harry mordilla la fine peau du cou tandis qu'il commençait à le masturber lentement et Draco poussa un long soupir désireux et il se laissa faire pendant un moment avant de lui rendre la caresse. Il l'embrassa alors, jouant avec sa langue et il le regarda avec désir.

-Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter du fait d'avoir prit une douche. Tourne-toi, Harry. Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire quelque chose qui va te rendre fou.

Il fallait voir l'expression de son visage et entendre le ton de sa voix pour comprendre pourquoi Harry se retourna rapidement, sans poser aucune question. Draco se mit à califourchon sur lui, sans mettre tout son poids. Il sentit alors ses lèvres parcourir sa nuque et la caresse de ses cheveux sur la peau de son épaule et tout son corps le fit frémir délicieusement. Draco commença à l'embrasser et le lécher, descendant lentement et Harry sut, scandalisé et brûlant de désir, vers où il se dirigeait.

-Tu as un cul magnifique, Harry –murmura-t-il, contre sa peau. Il sépara alors ses fesses de ses mains, les massant légèrement. –Mmmmm…

Son simple souffle le fit haleter avant de gémir quand il le mordit doucement. Oh, il adorait qu'il lui fasse ça. La langue de Draco parcourut la fente de ses fesses et son corps trembla d'anticipation. Il allait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il allait le faire. Il sentit alors la pression humide et chaude contre son entrée et tout son corps se tendit et il fondit comme du sucre.

-Ohputainputaindraco…- La langue passait encore et encore et Harry se tordait contre les draps. Son pénis, bloqué contre le matelas à cause du poids de son corps, était déjà gonflé et palpitant. –Oui…C'est génial… Plus…Plus.

Draco utilisa sa langue comme s'il l'embrassait et les exclamations de Harry se changèrent en une kyrielle de syllabes sans sens. Depuis quand les BCBG faisaient ce genre de _chose? _Il allait exploser, il allait mourir, des vagues de chaleur le parcouraient de haut en bas et ses hanches bougeaient sans pudeur à la recherche de plus de contact. De temps en temps, Draco arrêtait de lécher et mordillait la chaire tendre autour mais il retournait rapidement à son intimité, chaque fois plus ouverte et glissante.

-J'ai toujours su –dit-il, s'arrêtant un moment –que tu adorerais qu'on te lèche le cul.

Harry dit quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à un « enfoiré » si Draco n'avait pas recommencé. Quelques secondes après, il sentit des doigts à l'intérieur et il haleta un peu plus contre le couvre-lit. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps de plus il pourrait tenir si Draco ne se dépêchait pas, ils allaient devoir changer de plan.

-Maintenant… maintenant…

Par chance, il n'avait plus besoin d'être autant préparer qu'avant. Harry haleta rauquement en sentant Draco le pénétrer. Il se sentait complètement rempli…Bien sûr, un jour il allait attraper Draco et le baiser jusqu'au coma mais cette façon de faire était bonne aussi.

-Oh, Merlin… -l'entendit-il bredouiller.

Harry avait de plus en plus chaud.

-Attend… attend une seconde…-dit-il, faisant des efforts pour se redresser un peu afin de pouvoir glisser sa main sous son corps.

-Non, laisse-moi faire –dit Draco, écartant sa main avant de commencer à le masturber. En quelques secondes, il avait trouvé un rythme commode pour tous les deux et Harry se laissa aller.

-Oh, Dieu, Draco… Tu as une coordination… main-sexe… incroyable.

Draco se mit à rire et Harry put le sentir à l'intérieur de lui.

-Je ne peux pas rire et faire l'amour à la fois, idiot.

-Tu as raison, tu as raison… Merde, continue…

Draco récupéra rapidement le rythme, frappant sa prostate encore et encore. _« Coordination et savoir viser », _pensa avec incohérence Harry, se laissant glisser vers l'orgasme. Les mouvements de Draco s'accélèrent et devinrent erratiques, ses gémissements se mélangeant dans l'air et Harry sentit Draco atteindre l'orgasme en même temps que lui et il jouit dans un cri étouffé. Ils restèrent dans la même position quelques secondes, haletant. Draco se retira doucement, lui mordant affectueusement la nuque et il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, bouche ouverte, épaule contre épaule. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à se retourner et il le regarda avec un demi-sourire. Draco avait les yeux fermés mais il les ouvrit et lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu n'a aucune idée de combien tu es beau quand tu fais l'amour.

Harry feint un soupir d'admiration.

-Tu es un poète, Draco.

Il se mit à rire et Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Draco s'écarta.

-Attends.

Il avait l'air de chercher sa baguette mais Harry le retint.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu te rappelles où était ma langue?

Harry pencha la tête

-Si toi tu aimes le goût de mon cul, pourquoi ne l'aimerais-je pas ?

Il le tira alors par le bras pour le rapprocher et il l'embrassa sans tenir compte de ses protestations, ni de la semence et de la sueur toujours présente sur leurs corps. Il ne sentait rien de différent pourtant. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Draco le regarda avec sérieux et lueur amusée dans les yeux

-Tu n'es qu'un cochon, Potter.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Je suis un cochon ? C'est toi qui a mit ta langue dans mes fesses.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-C'est tout à fait pareil. Et demain, ce sera à mon tour et après je t'embrasserai.

Draco plissa le nez.

-Je ne te laisserai pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu seras au septième ciel et tu ne pourras pas résister.

Malgré son air incrédule, son intérêt était visible. Draco leur lança enfin un sort de nettoyage après avoir récupéré sa baguette et il se rallongea aux côtés de Harry, posant une main sur son ventre.

-Je t'ai perverti en peu de temps –lui dit-il, d'un ton approbateur.

-J'ai un bon maître –répliqua Harry, lui souriant.

-C'est vrai. –il bâilla et poussa un soupir satisfait. –Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il doit être onze heures.

Draco n'avait pas parlé de ses sentiments mais ils dormaient ensembles depuis leur première nuit. Il tourna le dos à Harry qui se serra contre lui en passant un ras autour de sa taille. Draco, pas moins possessif, retint son bras du sien. A moitié endormi, Harry se rendit compte que Draco ne souffrait plus d'insomnie.

Le lendemain, Harry attendait ses amis à la Cabane Hurlante, caché sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Il était nerveux à l'idée de revoir Ron, plus qu'il l'avait été avec Hermione et il n'avait cessé de penser à lui depuis qu'il était debout. Il espérait que Hermione avait raison et que Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça à Ginny. Il avait besoin de régler les choses et de savoir que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Enfin, ils apparurent au milieu de la pièce. Harry observa son meilleur ami avec chagrin. Il avait des cernes violets sous les yeux, comme si ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne dormait pas et il esquissait un rictus d'amertume. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, même lors des pires moments de la guerre contre Voldemort ou après la mort de son frère, Fred.

-Allez-vous enfin me dire qui l'on doit rencontrer ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Harry supposa qu'il croyait qu'il allait rencontrer quelqu'un ayant des informations sur la Porte du Styx et son cœur bâtit plus vite quand il vit Remus et Hermione échanger un regard et qu'elle s'approcha de Ron pour lui prendre la main.

-Chéri, écoute… on doit te dire quelque chose sur Harry. On aurait souhaité te le dire avant mais… -Elle sourit. –Il… il est vivant, Ron.

Ron ne comprit pas apparemment.

-Quoi ?

-Harry. Harry est vivant –répéta-t-elle, souriant un peu plus. –Malfoy ne l'a pas tué, on lui a parlé.

-C'est lui qui nous a parlé de la Porte du Styx, ajouta Remus.

Ron les regarda comme s'ils venaient de lui donner un coup de massue sur la tête après, son regard se remplit d'incrédulité et d'espoir.

-Ca ne peut pas être… Il est… vivant ? –Ils acquiescèrent et il écarquilla alors les yeux et commença à regarder fébrilement autour de lui. –C'est lui ? C'est lui que… Harry ! Harry !

Harry enleva la Cape d'Invisibilité.

-Je suis là.

En le voyant, Ron resta cloué sur place, tellement pâle que ses tâches de rousseurs semblaient faites avec de l'encre et il déglutit.

-Harry…

-Salut, Ron.

-Harry… -Il tendit la main vers lui, comme s'il voulait le toucher pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve mais il la laissa retomber –Oh, Merlin… Je croyais que tu étais mort. Je croyais que jamais… -Son visage se contracta dans une angoisse désespérée. –Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

Harry sourit pour le calmer même s'il avait la gorge serrée.

-Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ron baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé –dit-il, dans un filet de voix. –Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû le savoir que jamais tu…

Cette méfiance avait été le pire mais ça il le leur pardonnait facilement en sachant qu'ils l'avaient très mal vécu comme lui, et puis il les aimait.

-On ne va se disputer pour ça –répliqua-t-il doucement. – Mais c'était ta sœur Ron, c'était un piège et… et je ne vais pas laisser ces enfoirés m'enlever les meilleurs amis que je n'ai jamais eu, est-ce clair ?

Ron acquiesça, la tête encore baissée avant de lui donner une brève et maladroite accolade.

-Putain, je suis content de te revoir.

Harry sourit, heureux. Enfin en paix.

-De même.

Un petit bruit leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et ils se retournèrent vers Hermione, qui sanglotait avec émotion. Ron la regarda dans les yeux, un de ses regards qui voulait tout dire et il alla l'embrasser. Harry l'entendit murmurer une autre excuse et Hermione s'accrocha à son mari, appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ron l'embrassa sur le front, lui releva la tête et sourit.

-Je t'aime –dit-il, à voix basse.

-Moi aussi.

Quand Ron se retourna Harry, il avait rajeuni de dix ans.

-Je ne peux pas croire que ce bâtard de Malfoy ne t'ait pas tué. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper ?

Harry eut l'impression de se prendre un sceau d'eau froide, même s'il aurait dû savoir que Ron ne penserait pas autre chose.

-Ce n'est pas un bâtard, Ron. Et je ne me suis pas échappé, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Il ne me fera aucun mal.

-Quoi ?

Remus fit apparaître des chaises et Harry, se rappelant de son conseil qu'il était mieux de commencer par le début, lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le jour où il avait été chez les Wallace. Ian Tennant, son assassinat et y comprit la probable implication de Gawain Robards.

-Je vais le tuer… Maudit fils de pute, je vais le tuer…

Hermione le regarda avec sévérité.

-Crois-tu que ça changera quelque chose Ron ?

-Alors je le tuerais dès qu'il aura avoué. Je ne peux pas croire que ce porc collabore avec des Mangemorts ! C'est le Chef des Aurors, putain! Le Chef des Aurors !

Harry secoua la tête.

-A mon avis, il ne les aide pas pour ressusciter Voldemort. Il a perdu une partie de sa famille pendant les deux guerres, tu te souviens ?

-On pense qu'il prévoit de les laisser faire tout le travail et de les trahir au dernier moment –ajouta Remus. Il n'y a aucun raison pour que Voldemort l'intéresse.

-Oh, c'est un grand soulagement – grogna Ron. –Maintenant je me sens beaucoup mieux. Ma sœur est morte par sa putain de faute !

Harry s'inquiéta du fait qu'il croisât Robards demain en allant travailler.

-Ecoute Ron, le seul avantage que l'on a pour l'instant, c'est qu'ils ne le savant pas qu'on le sait. Je sais que ce sera difficile mais si tu le croises, tu devras le dissimuler, compris ? Et si tu penses que tu n'y arriveras pas, reste chez toi. Je suis sérieux, on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'ils suspectent quelque chose et qu'ils prennent plus de précautions.

Ron serra les lèvres mais acquiesça.

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Robards est le seul lien qu'on a avec les Mangemorts. On a besoin…

-Attends, Harry. En parlant de Mangemorts, quel est le rôle a Malfoy dans tout ça? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué. En plus, si tu sais où il est, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'interroge pas lui aussi ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Draco n'est pas comme tu crois. Quand…

Ron le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Dra-co ? répéta-t-il, stupéfait.

-Draco m'a libéré d'Azkaban, Ron –dit Harry avec fermeté. –Lui et les siens ont pris soin de moi jusqu'à ce que je recouvre la santé et ils m'ont offert un refuge. Draco n'est pas un Mangemort : il a été enrôlé comme espion de l'Ordre du Phénix en septembre 1997 mais les seuls qui le savaient, c'était Fol-Œil et Snape et ils sont tous les deux morts lors de la dernière bataille avant de pouvoir le dire à quelqu'un.

-Quoi ? –dit-il, regardant Hermione et Remus à la recherche d'une confirmation. Elle haussa les épaules mais Lupin acquiesça. –D'où sortez-vous ça ?

-Il nous l'a dit.

-Oh…Oh, s'il l'a dit c'est que ça doit être vrai, bien sûr –dit-il sarcastiquement. –Je ne peux pas croire que vous croyez cette histoire !

-Rappelle-toi que je l'ai vu accepter l'offre de Dumbledore, Ron. Ce n'est pas un assassin et quand il a pu, il a changé de camp.

Ron secoua obstinément la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est Malfoy, par Merlin ! Comment êtes-vous si sûrs qu'il dise la vérité ? Et s'il était en train de te berner pour ouvrir la Porte lui-même ?

Harry commençait doucement à s'énerver.

-Ecoute, je sais que Draco était un cauchemar à Poudlard, je comprends que tu le haïs mais il a changé et il est de notre côté. Pourquoi voudrait-il ouvrir la Porte ? Il sait aussi bien que nous ce que ça engendrerait.

-Sa déclaration sur son travail comme espion concorde avec les dates de l'Ordre et du ministère –ajouta Remus, après avoir lancé à Harry un regard perçant. –Et tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à maintenant prouve qu'il est du côté des bons.

-A ton avis, qui a aidé Hermione à se rappeler de la vrai conversation qu'elle avait eu avec moi ? Une des personnes qui est avec lui. Pourquoi m'aiderait-il à prouver mon innocence?

Rom médita sur ces faits et finalement acquiesça.

-C'est bon…C'est bon, vous avez peut-être raison. Je suppose qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui, du moins pour le moment. –Il fit une grimace comique et étonné, comme s'il se rendait compte que l'impossible était possible. –Jamais je n'aurai cru t'entendre un jour défendre Draco Malfoy.

-Tout comme moi –répliqua Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry dû réprimer un sourire en pensant à tout ce qu'il faisait dernièrement avec Draco Malfoy. Mais il ne voulait plus parler de lui mais de leur plan pour interroger Robards. Quand Ron fut au courant de ce plan, il voulut y participer. Harry aurait aimé compter sur lui –ils étaient habitués à travailler ensemble –, mais il devait rester libre de tout soupçon.

-Si quelque chose se passe mal, tu pourras nous aider de l'intérieur. Et si tout va bien… -Harry sortit de sa poche trois sickles d'argent. –Je leur ai jeté un sort de protection. Quand on aura mit Robards en lieu sûr, on te préviendra pour que tu nous rejoignes. Tu nous serviras de témoin pour son interrogatoire. Toi, ils devraient t'écouter. Personne ne se dira que tu as tout inventé pour me protéger. Et puis avec la déclaration de Hermione sur son double souvenir et de ce qu'on a découvert sur la Porte du Styx, ils devraient comprendre qu'on dit vrai.

Ron était un combattant aguerri pour savoir qu'on ne gagnait pas forcement un guerre en montant au front et il n'insista pas pour aller avec eux.

-Comment saurais-je où je dois aller ?

-Je t'enverrais un Porte-au-loin qui t'y mèneras directement. Je l'activerais quand on sera arrivé.

-D'accord, compte sur moi.

Le plan était assez clair mais il y avait encore des choses dont ils devaient parler. Hermione avait enquêté sur Albertus Rand et avait découvert qu'il avait prit des congés peu de temps après la mort de Marcus Belby mais elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le localiser, des personnes lui ayant dit qu'il pouvait avoir quitté le pays. Ron demanda s'il pouvait dire à ses parents qu'il était vivant. Ces derniers avaient remarqué que l'Ordre du Phénix était en action et il était convaincu que s'il allait avec Hermione et Remus leur expliquer la vérité, ils finiraient par les croire. Harry aimait Molly et Arthur Weasley comme s'ils étaient ses parents et c'étaient de vrai combattants, ainsi il lui dit oui.

Durant leur conversation, Hermione s'était retrouvée sur les genoux de Ron. Il la regardait de temps en temps, comme s'il se disait qu'il ne la méritait pas et Harry se rappela de l'expression de Hermione quand elle lui avait parlé de son besoin de l'entendre rire. Ca n'avait été facile pour personne. Hermione n'était plus aussi expressive, ainsi que Ron, mais Harry savait qu'elle l'aimait à la folie et le voir souffrir de cette manière tout en devenant un étranger avait dû l'angoisser. Mais maintenant Ron souriait et Harry eut la certitude que dès qu'ils seraient chez eux, ils allaient rattraper tout le temps perdu.

**A suivre…**


	17. L'épidémie

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 16** **L'épidémie**

Les premières neiges de l'hiver tombèrent, recouvrant la terre de deux centimètres. C'était une tentation irrésistible et tous les enfants, certains pas si enfants que ça, sortirent jouer avec. Malgré les mises en gardes contre le froid de toutes les mères, les bonhommes de neiges sortirent de terre et une bataille rangée de boule de neige éclata après le déjeuner. Ni les tasses de chocolats chauds ni les vêtements secs n'empêchèrent que des toux et des éternuements se fassent entendre le lendemain. Deux enfants avaient eu la fièvre pendant la nuit. Draco prépara un chaudron de potion pour le rhume et il donna à tout le monde une dose. Les petits fumèrent des oreilles pendant un bon moment mais la fièvre revint pendant la nuit et ils n'étaient plus les seuls. Harry lui-même avait la gorge irritée et toussait de temps en temps. Maintenant toutes les mères qui avaient avertis des dangers de la neige s'étaient mobilisés et allaient de droite à gauche en distribuant des « je te l'avais bien dit ».

Après avoir préparé un deuxième chaudron de médicament, Draco n'avait plus aucun ingrédient ainsi il demanda à Harry de l'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse. Le Polynectar les aida à passer inaperçus et ils firent leurs achats sans aucun incident. Draco en profita aussi pour acheter des ingrédients pour d'autres potions. Harry l'observa payer il se posa des questions au sujet de l'argent. Il savait parfaitement que les Malfoy étaient une des familles les plus riches du pays avant la guerre mais il se demanda combien de Gallions ils avaient réussi à garder. Il avait l'impression que c'était eux qui couvraient les dépenses générales du monastère et ça depuis neuf ans.

-Le manque d'argent ne t'inquiètes pas?

-Non.

-La prochaine fois que vous irez chercher la nourriture, laisse-moi payer, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dans le dénuement.

-L'héritage de Sirius a dû être bon –commenta Draco, pour lui-même. -Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. On a assez d'argent.

- Ca m'est égal. Combien avez-vous l'habitude de payer pour les achats ?

-Environ trois cents galions.

Ils faisaient deux achats par mois. Sept mille deux cents galions par an. En neuf ans, presque soixante-cinq mille galions. Plus de trois cent mille livres. Rien qu'en nourriture et produits d'hygiène.

- Putain, Draco...

Ce dernier lui lança un regard assassin.

-Ne prononce pas mon prénom, cerveau de troll ? –murmura-t-il, indigné-. Tu n'as qu'à mettre une pancarte.

-Quand même pas... Combien avez-vous ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux te marier avec moi pour ma fortune ? Parce que j'étais un meilleur parti avant la guerre.

-C'est que ... je ne peux pas croire que ... –il le regarda, fier de lui-. C'est incroyable ce que tu fais pour ces gens.

Draco baissa le regard, gêné.

-Je ne fais rien. Allez, allons-y. Les effets de la potion ne tarderont pas à disparaître.

Harry acquiesça et transplana avec lui aux limites du monastère.

-Oui tu fais beaucoup, Draco –dit-il, tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sur le chemin dégagé de neige menant au monastère-. Et c'est génial. C'est la première chose qui m'a plu chez toi.

-Tu es un sentimental, Harry. L'argent n'est que de l'argent.

-Peut-être. Mais pas seulement. Et je trouve ça génial. Pourquoi deviens-tu aussi idiot quand j'essaye de te dire des choses pareilles ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me les dire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, à la recherche d'une aide divine.

-Je sais déjà que _je n'ai_ pas à te les dire. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. Dieu, que tu es difficile parfois.

Draco ne répondit pas mais continua à marcher la tête baissée et Harry se sentit un peu coupable, même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi injuste.

-Je sais que je suis difficile –dit Draco, soudainement.

Sa voix avait l'air résignée, ironique, comme s'il se disait que c'était absurde de le nier. Il s'arrêta alors et lui donna un baiser affectueux et passionné. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Harry avait l'impression d'être l'un de ces personnages de dessin animé auxquels des cœurs sortaient par les yeux. Draco mit ses sacs dans une main et lui tendit l'autre; Harry la lui donna après avoir fait de même avec ses sacs et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le monastère.

Cinq jours après la bataille de neige, le monastère ressemblait à un hôpital pour tuberculeux. C'était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rhume ordinaire mais d'une espèce de bronchite très contagieuse. Plus de la moitié des gens avaient de la fièvre et une toux terrible. Draco, Narcissa et une fille de seize ans, Marina Solange qui s'était réfugiée ici avec sa mère, se relayaient pour préparer les médicaments nécessaire et les elfes essayaient d'en donner au plus de malades possible tout en vidant les pots de chambre sans négliger les autres tâches. Harry fut l'un des premiers à tomber malade mais la potion de Draco et des aspirines qu'il avait ramenées de chez les Granger, l'aidèrent à se remettre plus rapidement que les autres.

- C'est parce que tu as du sang Moldu –dit Draco lors de l'une de ses brèves visites, en examinant l'une des pastilles avec attention. –La plupart de nous le ressentiraient comme un Doloris.

-Oui, je le sais. Mais le principal ingrédient est l'écorce de saule –dit Harry. –Ce n'est pas l'un des ingrédients de ta potion ?

-Oui mais notre organisme l'assimile grâce à la magie qui se crée pendant la cuisson.

Draco fut prit d'une quinte de toux et lui rendit l'aspirine. Harry le regarda. Il était un peu plus pâle que la normale et des cernes sous les yeux mais il ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre.

- Comment vas-tu ?

-Hmmmm. –Ce bruit signifiait plein de chose. Draco lui donna un rapide baisé. –Je dois y aller, Harry. Mon frère ne va toujours pas bien et je crois que ma mère l'a aussi attrapé. Je dois préparer un autre chaudron au cas où elle ne pourrait pas le faire plus tard.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Non, reste au lit. Tu avais encore de la fièvre hier. Je préfère que tu guérisses complètement aujourd'hui et que tu m'aides demain.

Draco avait raison car il n'était pas très sur de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes ainsi il resta au lit, lisant un livre que ce dernier lui avait apporté, un volume sauvé du manoir Malfoy avant la guerre. C'était une encyclopédie sur des objets anciens de magie noire dont plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été perdus depuis le temps. Comme les terrines de Fobos qui permettait d'envoyer de terrible cauchemars à ses victimes, les Genticus avec lesquels on localisait des parents perdus pourvu que l'intention fût de leur faire du mal ou des colliers du IXe siècle que l'on mettait au cou des nouveau-nés afin d'étrangler tous ceux qui étaient des Cracmol. Harry en connaissait certains de par son entraînement d'Auror mais d'autres lui étaient complètement inconnus, et bien que la lecture ne fût pas très agréable, il lut jusqu'à ce qu'il commençât à avoir mal à la tête. L'elfe des Malfoy entra, évidemment fatiguée, avec son dîner.

- Comment vont tes maîtres, Dipsy ?

- Harry Potter est très aimable de demander, monsieur –dit la créature, essayant d'être euphorique comme toujours-. Aucun changement. Harry Potter veut-il quelque chose d'autre?

-Non, merci.

L'elfe insista. Depuis qu'il s'était mit avec Draco, Dipsy s'occupait plus de lui qu'avant, ce qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Tant de révérence et d'adoration mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Quand l'elfe partit, il mangea et fatigué de lire, il s'endormit plus d'ennui que de sommeil. Draco le réveilla quand il entra dans la chambre, quelques heures après.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu dois prendre la potion.

- Quel heure est-il ? –demanda-t-il en se levant un peu.

-Minuit passé – dit-il en lui tendant un verre.

Harry le but.

- Quand penses-tu te coucher ?

-Quand j'aurais fini de distribuer les médicaments.

-Tu es crevé, Draco. Quelqu'un d'autre ne peut pas le faire ?

La magie naturelle des elfes faisait perdre celle des potions, donc on ne pouvait pas compter sur leur aide, de la même façon qu'ils ne pouvaient pas distribuer les doses à l'aide de sort.

-Les seuls adultes qui vont bien et qui ne sont pas de garde sont Vince et Greg et je ne vais pas les laisser s'approcher de mes potions. –Il respira, comme s'il se préparait pour un sprint final. –Il ne me reste que six malades à voir.

Harry lui caressa le bras.

-Demain je t'aiderai.

Draco esquissa un sourire et il le regarda avec une pointe de désir ardent.

-Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Seulement dormir.

Harry l'avait renvoyé dans sa chambre pour ne pas le contaminer, mais maintenant que Draco avait passé deux jours au contact des autres malades, il n'y avait plus aucune raison. De plus, ça lui manquait beaucoup d'être à ses côtés. Il n'était pas du genre romantique mais il s'était habitué à dormir serré contre son dos et sans lui, il se sentait comme un enfant de cinq ans sans son ours en peluche. Bon, il n'avait jamais eu d'ours en peluche et puis penser à ce que dirait Draco s'il découvrait qu'il le comparait à un ours en peluche le fit sourire.

-Bien sûr. –Et il rajouta, avec l'espoir que ça l'empêcherait d'être distrait par un devoir de dernière minute-. Je reste éveillé.

Draco sortit pour continuer sa ronde et un bon moment après il revint, les yeux à moitié fermés de sommeil et il commença à se déshabiller.

-Ma mère à trente-neuf de fièvre –murmura-t-il, d'une voix fatiguée.

-Elle a prit la potion ?

-Oui.

-Demain elle ira mieux.

Harry l'observa finir de se déshabiller, se demandant s'il continuerait à ce rythme jusqu'à s'effondrer ou s'il s'arrêterait avant. Draco se mit alors au lit, lui donnant un baiser rapide et il se mit de dos. Harry se serra contre lui, entourant fermement sa taille d'un bras et il souffla légèrement quand il sentit la caresse des cheveux de Draco sur son nez.

-Bonne nuit.

Draco murmura quelque chose. Harry ferma les yeux et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Seize personnes étaient encore malades et onze en convalescences. Lavinia Goyle, Caradoc et l'une des jumelles s'étaient aussi rétablis mais la petite fille était trop jeune pour aider et le garçon n'était pas très doué pour être infirmier. Au moins, la mère de Goyle pouvait donner un coup de main. Narcissa était temporairement hors de combat et Draco ne s'arrêtait pas de tousser, bien qu'il n'ait pas de fièvre. Après avoir fait une ronde pour distribuer les médicaments, Harry alla au laboratoire pour lui parler.

-Ca ne va pas, Draco. On doit transférer tous les malades à l'infirmerie. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile ainsi de leur donner les médicaments et de les surveiller.

Draco jeta des feuilles pulvérisées dans un chaudron.

-Oui, tu as raison. C'est en train de partir en pagaille.

Transporter les malades n'était pas trop difficile avec l'aide de la magie. Harry supposa que s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait avant c'était parce que, après tout, il ne s'agissait de rien de trop grave et que les membres de chaque famille avaient essayé de se soigner entre eux. Cependant, Narcissa refusa de bouger de sa chambre ou qu'on déplaçât Altair, qui partageait une chambre voisine à Victor, l'un des deux enfants qui n'était pas tombé malade. _"Nous sommes des __Malfoy__",_ fut sa seule explication et ça suffit pour que Draco respectât sa décision sans une seule protestation, bien qu'il aurait été plus rassuré qu'ils fussent aussi à l'infirmerie.

-Les Malfoy ne se mélangent pas à la plèbe ? –plaisanta Harry, bien que dans le fond il pensait que Narcissa était assez égoïste.

Draco le regarda d'un air sévère.

-Les Malfoy ont un elfe et on peut lui demander de s'occuper que de nous et c'est ce qu'elle va faire. Et non, on ne veut pas être entassés, un problème ?

Harry grogna entre ennuyé et sarcastique.

-Allez, je suis désolé de vous avoir offensé, Majesté.

Draco soupira et se passa une main sur le front, comme s'il essayait de se réveiller.

-Ne fais pas attention à ça.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Va au lit, Draco.

-Et qui est-ce qui t'apprendra à faire la potion ? Allez, allons-y. Et ne me parle pas trop, d'accord? J'ai le pire mal de tête de l'histoire.

Une fois au laboratoire, Draco lui expliqua minutieusement comment réaliser la potion pour ce genre de bronchite et il supervisa Harry pendant qu'il la préparait seul. Ce dernier était moins maladroit que ce qu'il pensait et il se débrouillait assez bien mais Draco, qui normalement était plus patient qu'on l'imaginait, râlait hargneusement pour des erreurs sans importance. A la troisième fois, Harry lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

-Ecoute Draco, pourquoi ne te détends-tu pas un peu ?

-Je me détendrais si tu le ne faisais pas aussi mal.

-Cette putain de potion est parfaite. D'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à la regarder et me dire en quoi elle diffère de celle que tu prépares.

Draco s'approcha du chaudron, examina son contenu à la recherche de quelque chose à critiquer, goûta et après avoir lancé à Harry un regard méchant, il jeta la louche dans le chaudron et il partit sans dire un mot. Sa réaction était tellement injuste et disproportionnée que Harry eut envie de prendre la louche et de la lui lancer à la tête. Cependant, quand il l'entendit tousser de l'autre côté de la porte, il se rappela qu'il était malade et il supposa que c'était pour ça qu'il avait agi ainsi. Même ainsi, il n'était pas un paillasson et sa colère ne diminua pas.

Après avoir filtré la potion, il porta le chaudron à l'infirmerie. A sa surprise, Pansy était là, à côté du lit que Zabini occupait. Quand elle le vit, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Blaise m'a dit que c'est comme ça depuis la chute de neige. Si seulement je l'avais su, j'aurais emmené des médicaments.

-Oui, on est un peu débordé.

-Je vais rester ici pour aider et m'occuper de Victor jusqu'à ce que le pire soit passé. Préviens-moi si tu as besoin d'aide. J'ai vu Draco et je ne lui donne que quelques heures à vivre.

Harry acquiesça, l'inquiétude prenant le pas sur la colère.

-D'accord, merci –il s'écarta pour ne pas heurter l'un des elfes. –Où l'as-tu vu ?

Elle lui lança un regard perçant, rapidement dissimulé.

-Il allait vers la chambre de sa mère.

Harry s'assura que personne n'avait besoin de lui et il alla à sa recherche. Sa colère était toujours là mais il pouvait la laisser pour plus tard. Quand il le retrouva au milieu du couloir, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les yeux fermés, il fut content d'être allé le chercher. Le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas ouvert les yeux après avoir entendu des pas, indiquait sans doute qu'il était bouillant de fièvre.

- Draco ... –dit-il, en s'approchant pour le prendre par le bras-. Viens, allons dans ta chambre.

Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux et sembla vaguement surpris.

- Potter, que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes amis ?

Harry n'eut besoin d'une seconde pour comprendre qu'il délirait.

-Ouah. –Il posa une main sur son front. –Tu m'étonnes, tu es brulant.

Draco se regarda lui-même avec confusion, comme s'il s'attendait à voir son corps parcourut de flamme.

- Ha bon? Je ne remarque rien.

Sans y réfléchir, Harry l'éloigna du mur et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Draco n'opposa aucune résistance, bien qu'il continuât de croire qu'ils étaient à Poudlard tout en l'appelant Potter et en lui demandant pourquoi les cachots avaient changé de place. Au moins, il ne l'insultait pas comme avant; il semblait tout simplement étonné de le voir là. Quand ils furent dans la chambre, Draco arbora une expression confuse.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

-Pour te mettre au lit afin que tu te reposes –dit-il, en commençant à déboutonner sa cape.

Draco regarda les mains qui se déplaçaient sur son torse avant de relever les yeux vers Harry.

-Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?

-Non –dit-il, bien qu'il ne sache pas s'il répondait au Draco de Poudlard ou à celui du monastère.

- Je croyais que tu me haïssais –dit-il, commençant à trembler quand il fut sans cape.

Harry jura en se traitant d'idiot pour ne pas avoir enlevé les bottes en premier et il recouvrit les épaules de Draco avec la cape avant de le faire asseoir pour le déchausser.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui, Potter –prononça-t-il dans un soupir.

-Je ne suis pas bizarre; tu délires à cause de la fièvre –l'éclaira-t-il, en lui adressant un petit sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur les lacets des bottes. Draco resta silencieux, grelottant toujours, et Harry ne se rendit compte de son expression que lorsqu'il lui enlève la cape-. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Draco le regarda avec tout le ressentiment dont il était capable dans son état –et ce n'était pas beaucoup, on avait l'impression qu'il boudait.

-Je ne parle pas à des hallucinations.

Ca le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il ne sut s'il devait rire ou se fâcher.

-Je ne suis pas une hallucination. Mon Dieu, Draco, tu vas très mal –dit-il, compatissant, tandis qu'il commençait à détacher les ficelles de sa chemise, d'un style qui aurait causé fureur au XVIIe ou au XVIIIe siècle.

-Prouve-le que tu n'es pas une hallucination.

Harry le regarda. La fièvre avait coloré ses joues, ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient d'un feu qui ne se reflétait que lors du sexe. Il se pencha alors et lui donna un baiser assez chaste même s'il aurait aimé faire plus. L'expression surprise et enchantée sur son visage fit fondre Harry. D'accord, il avait un caractère endiablé mais il faisait des choses tellement… ça en valait la peine. Putain, ça en valait la peine.

-Je ne suis pas une hallucination.

Draco sourit et il ne dit rien de plus jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commençât à déboutonner son pantalon.

- Potter... Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ?

Mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air scandalisé.

- Draco, tu dois avoir quarante de fièvre –dit-il, en faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il avait la chaire de poule-. Je te déshabille pour que te mettre au lit afin de te reposer et tout ce que je vais faire, c'est te donner un peu de potion, poser un gant froid sur ton front jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes au présent et que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Potter.

La phrase était trop longue et compliquée pour son état mental et il resta silencieux. Harry l'aida à se mettre au lit et il le recouvrit d'un drap et d'une mince couverture.

-Reste-ici, je vais chercher la potion.

Comme il n'avait pas confiance dans le fait que Draco resterait au lit –vu son état, il pouvait se lever pour aller en classe –, il se dépêcha et revint quelques minutes après avec une dose de potion, une cuvette d'eau froide et un gant. Draco s'agitait maintenant comme une feuille au vent et il protesta en sentant le froid sur son front mais ses tremblements se calmèrent petit à petit. Finalement, il s'endormit. Harry l'observa plusieurs secondes, il lui caressa la joue et il retourna à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Harry prépara les plateaux des Malfoy et supposant que Draco devait encore dormir, il porta d'abord le dîner à Altair et Narcissa. La fièvre de cette dernière était descendue et elle était réveillée quand il entra mais Altair, malgré le fait qu'il fût l'un des premiers à tomber malade, ne guérissait pas du tout et Harry le trouva pelotonné dans le lit de sa mère.

- Et Draco ? fut le salut de Narcissa.

-Il a de la fièvre et il dort.

-Dans sa chambre, j'espère.

-Bien sûr. –Il fit une expression d'effroi-. Un Malfoy à l'infirmerie serait ... une abomination, je n'ose même pas y penser.

Elle fronça les sourcils, décidant certainement de lui épargner la vie et elle se concentra sur le contenu du plateau. Harry ria pour lui même mais il reprit son sérieux en fixant Altair.

-Sa fièvre n'a toujours pas baissé ?

-Il a trente-huit mais elle est toujours là –lui répondit-elle, s'adoucissant un peu.

-Il n'est pas le seul. Madame McNair et Pollux l'ont toujours. On dirait qu'ils sont immunisés contre la potion.

Narcissa le regarda en silence tandis qu'elle mâchait lentement une bouchée de poulet.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de gens immunisés contre cette potion mais je ne suis pas experte en Médicomagie. Je chercherai une autre potion dans les livres de Draco. –Elle fit un geste de la tête. –Va t'en Potter, on n'a pas besoin de toi ici.

Son ton constatait juste un fait qui, de plus, était vrai, puisque Harry acquiesça et s'en alla avec le plateau de Draco. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il le trouva en train de grelotter. Harry posa le plateau au sol, jeta un sort pour maintenir le dîner chaud et il fit apparaître un autre gant froid. Cette froideur soudaine sur son front lui fit immédiatement ouvrir les yeux.

-Des Détraqueurs !

- Eh, du calme, du calme…

Draco laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-J'étais en train de rêver de Détraqueurs –murmura-t-il. –Merlin, comme je les hais.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, affectueux comme ils sont. –plaisanta Harry, doucement.

Draco essaya de lui répondre d'un sourire mais il lui demanda l'état de tout le monde, comme si durant ses quatre heures de sommeil, un désastre sans proportion s'était produit. Harry lui répondit tout en lui donnant à manger, ce fait montrant qu'il n'allait toujours pas mieux. Draco, de toute façon, ne prenait que de petites bouchées. Harry écarta donc le plateau et lui fit boire la potion.

-C'est celle que tu as faite ? demanda Draco, quand il l'eut bu. Harry lui répondit par l'affirmative et il le regarda sur la défensive. Mais Draco fit une grimace d'excuse. Tu t'en es très bien sorti.

Harry sourit légèrement.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas bien difficile. –il reposa le verre sur le plateau et renvoya le tout à la cuisine d'un mouvement de baguette. Il observa Draco, qui avait le regard dans le vide, respirant péniblement. –Essaie de te rendormir. Je vais rester jusqu'à lors.

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans. –répliqua Draco sans le regarder, bien qu'il l'ait dit sur un ton gentil-. Va à l'infirmerie et... et... Ah, oui, vérifie les sorts anti-transplanage, veux-tu ? Je le fais tous les mercredis.

En réalité, on était jeudi mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Harry savait que Draco avait raison et il lui dit au revoir. A l'infirmerie, tout le monde avait pris son repas et Pansy préparait les doses à donner. Le bruit des conversations était noyé sous les quintes de toux ou les pleurnichements des plus petits. Daphné, la mère d'Adrian et Reuben Summers étaient déjà guéri et aidaient les autres. Harry observa Reuben; on l'avait emmené devant Voldemort à quinze ans. Son père, d'après ses souvenirs, était détraqué à Azkaban et sa mère s'était suicidée avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Il était recherché depuis la fin de la guerre pour meurtres. De l'autre côté, Millicent, qui n'était pas tout à fait guérie, s'occupait de son bébé et de la mère de Crabbe. Pas très loin d'elle, Lavinia Goyle tenait compagnie à l'une des jumelles qui prenait soin de sa sœur, puisque la mère des filles était trop malade pour le faire elle-même. Les vieux McNair, qui additionnaient deux cent cinquante-cinq ans à eux deux et qui avaient été condamnée à l'exil pour ne pas avoir dénoncé leur unique petit-fils, avaient joint leurs lits pour être ensembles et ils dormaient tranquillement. Harry était tombé plusieurs fois sur McNair et il savait que c'était un putain de sadique, que le monde se porterait bien mieux sans lui, mais chaque fois qu'il voyait ce vieux couple, il avait de plus en plus honte du Ministère et de la politique mise en place après la guerre.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui et serrant les poings de rage, il se dit que ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il n'y ait pas aucun Médicomage dans cette infirmerie. Ce n'était pas juste que les enfants ne sortissent du monastère que deux ou trois fois par an et grandissent en pensant que la société magique les haïssait ou les craignait. Ce n'était pas juste qu'ils dussent se cacher. Il ne s'agissait pas que de la situation de Draco, ce n'était pas personnel. C'était mal et ça devait s'arrêter.

Pansy avait couru de droite à gauche toute la journée, alternant entre Victor et Blaise mais une fois l'enfant couché, elle alla à l'infirmerie avec l'intention d'y rester toute la nuit pour veiller les malades avec l'aide de Dipsy, qui s'était déjà reposé les deux heures quotidiennes dont elle avait besoin. Harry décida d'aller se coucher après minuit, une fois qu'elles auraient distribué les doses nocturnes. Une dernière ronde de thermomètres révéla que le bébé des Goyle, Théo et Virginie avait passé le pire et qu'ils pourraient quitter l'infirmerie dans quelques jours. Harry se dit que les choses iraient mieux, pour eux qu'ils ne retomberaient pas malade. Comme ce n'était pas encore arrivé, il se permit d'être optimiste.

Après avoir distribué les verres avec les médicaments, Harry en mis trois sur un plateau et il alla les porter aux Malfoy. Quand il entra dans la chambre de Narcissa, Altair était seul dans le lit, profondément endormi. Présumant qu'elle devait être dans la salle de bain, il décida de revenir après et d'aller donner la potion à Draco, mais en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de ce dernier, il la trouva assise sur son lit, caressant ses cheveux avec une expression inquiète bien maternelle. Harry ressentit une pointe de douleur en pensant à sa propre mère, celle dont il ne se rappelait pas. Quand elle le vit, Narcissa lui adressa le regard le moins hostile qu'elle lui avait donné jusqu'alors et elle saisit l'un des verres avant de réveiller son fils tout en douceur.

- Sssshht, ma vie, réveille-toi...

Draco entrouvrit les yeux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu dois prendre la potion –lui expliqua-t-elle, l'aidant à se relever et rapprochant le verre de ses lèvres.

Il le but lentement et il se rendit compte que Harry était là, le saluant d'un geste de la main. Un peu plus réveillé, il regarda sa mère.

- Comment va Altair ?

-Il est toujours dans le même état. J'ai consulté les livres et j'ai trouvé une variante de la potion qui pourrait servir. Demain, j'irai en préparer.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu de fièvre de toute la journée.

Elle mentait. Narcissa faisait partie des dix personnes qui en avaient encore. Mais Harry fut content qu'elle ait menti afin que Draco restât calme.

-Génial... Va avec le morveux, tout ira bien pour moi.

-Je pensais rester ici cette nuit –dit Harry, regardant Draco pour voir s'il était d'accord.

-Tu ne vas pas arriver à dormir avec ma toux, l'avertit-il.

-Crois-moi, même Peeves ne pourrait pas me réveiller.

Narcissa acquiesça.

-D'accord. –Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, lui caressant la joue. A demain.

-Bonne nuit.

Harry s'écarta un peu pour la laisser sortir. A sa surprise, elle s'arrêta et le regarda comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Dans ses yeux, bleus comme ceux de Altair, il y avait de l'inquiétude, de la méfiance, de la peur et Harry sut que c'était pour Draco. Mais il y avait aussi un peu de foi.

-Repose-toi, Harry. Dit-elle finalement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

-Pareil pour vous.

Narcissa sortit de la chambre avec le plateau et elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Harry, qui ne savait toujours pas s'il devait ressentir de la sympathie pour cette femme soupira, déconcerté et il se tourna vers Draco, qui avait entendu la phrase de sa mère.

-Je délire encore ou bien ma mère t'a appelé Harry ?

-Elle m'a appelé Harry –lui confirma-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures. –Tu te souviens d'avoir déliré ?

-Oui. Je croyais qu'on était à Poudlard. –Il eut une quinte de toux. –Tout me semblait bizarre mais j'ai suivit le mouvement parce que ça me plaisait.

Harry se rappela de l'expression sur son visage après le baiser et il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait fait quelque chose de semblable à Poudlard. Ca faisait du bien de penser qu'il aurait pu provoquer la même réaction, bien que son esprit imaginait avec facilité Draco vomissant tripes et boyaux après lui avoir donné un coup de poing. Non, après avoir dit à Crabbe ou Goyle qu'ils lui donnassent un coup de poing.

Après s'être déshabillé, il se mit au lit. Draco n'avait plus autant de fièvre que dans l'après-midi mais même ainsi, Harry eut l'impression de prendre dans ses bras une poêle.

- Comment ça se passe à l'infirmerie ? Harry lui fit un rapide résumé et Draco, qui n'avait pas trop envie de discuter, fut d'accord avec lui sur le fait que les personnes guéries devaient être immunisées. –Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi la potion ne fonctionne pas avec mon frère.

-Tu as entendu ta mère, elle va en essayer une autre. -Draco se remit à tousser. –Allez, dormons. Il doit ben bon être une heure du matin et on doit se reposer.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit, –lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Bonne nuit.

Harry posa un baiser sur son épaule et il s'endormit.

Après trois jours, on pouvait constater deux choses : l'épidémie s'amenuisait –il n'y avait plus que sept personnes de malades et tous les autres étaient retourné dans leurs chambres –, et l'état d'Altair, Madame McNair et Pollux était toujours mauvais. Ils toussaient moins, ils étaient un peu plus réveillés mais toutes les après-midi la fièvre remontait. Draco et Narcissa avaient essayé tous les possibles et ils commençaient à vraiment s'inquiéter. Alors cette après-midi, Harry se mit à la rechercher de Draco et il apprit qu'il était en réunion dans son bureau avec Narcissa, Blaise et Pansy. Supposant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, il y alla et les trouva en train de discuter des malades avec une expression fâchée et inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? –répéta Draco, frustré. –Il se passe qu'ils ne vont pas mieux et qu'on doit les emmener à l'hôpital mais on ne peut pas.

- Bien sûr qu'on peut, –répliqua Narcissa, en regardant son fils avec colère.

-Emmenons que Pollux, –suggéra Blaise. On avait l'impression qu'ils discutaient de ça depuis un bon moment. –Il est e règle et il pourra dire qu'il s'était caché chez les Moldus. Dès qu'on lui aura dit ce qu'il avait, il pourrait nous envoyer une chouette afin de nous dire ce qu'on lui a prescrit. Quand il sera guéri, ils le ramèneront à Poudlard vu qu'il est mineur, il n'aura pas de mal à s'échapper et à nous rejoindre.

- Pollux n'est pas un sang pur, –dit Narcissa. –Peut-être qu'il aura une potion différente de celle qu'on donnerait à Altair ou à Madame McNair.

-Mère... mère, tu sais que Robards utilisera Altair pour arriver jusqu'à nous. On ne peut pas l'emmener à St Mangouste.

Narcissa serra les lèvres et leur tourna le dos. Draco la regarda avec une expression blessée et désespérée.

-Ils ont peut-être besoin d'un peu plus de temps, Draco, –dit Pansy, essayant de l'encourager. –Fais-moi une liste de potions pouvant fonctionner et je les apporterai.

Harry ne trouvait pas ça très prudent de les bourrer de potions et il eut l'impression de ne pas être le seul. Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

-Faites venir un Médicomage. Hermione. Elle ne dira rien.

-Granger ? s'exclama Draco comme s'il venait de proposer de faire venir Gilderoy Lockhart ou quelqu'un d'autre également inutile.

- Draco, elle ne dira rien, –répéta-t-il avec véhémence, en se rendant compte que Narcissa s'était retournée et le regardait avec espoir. –C'est mieux que de les emmener à l'hôpital ou d'attendre qu'ils guérissent tout seul.

-Il a raison, –dit-elle impulsivement-. C'est notre seule option.

Son fils la regarda comme s'il lui demandait si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle disait mais il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dans ces yeux bleus. Blaise et Pansy, au contraire, étaient incrédules et méfiants.

-Vous voulez la faire venir ici ?

-Tout comme toi, l'idée ne me plaît pas trop mais c'est notre seule solution.

-Si Altair ne faisait pas partit pas des malades, vous ne l'aurez même pas envisagé, –les accusa Blaise, en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

-Peut-être que non mais c'est_ moi _qui prend les décisions ici. –Harry sentit la tension grandir entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Blaise baissât le regard. Draco réfléchit alors rapidement. – On ira lui parler afin de lui raconter ce qu'il se passe. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouvera le problème et nous dira ce qu'on doit faire. Mais s'il faut qu'elle vienne, elle viendra. On mettra les malades dans la même pièce et on dira aux autres de rester dans leurs quartiers ou dans la salle à manger tout le long de sa présence. Au pire des cas, elle ne pourra identifier que trois malades. Le Veritaserum et la Légilimencie ne peuvent pas briser un Fidelius.

Harry fut content de voir que Draco ne prenaient pas des précautions car il croyait qu'elle pourrait les trahir mais plutôt au cas où elle serait capturée et interrogée.

-J'ai me suis retrouvée dans son esprit, Blaise, –dit Narcissa, conciliante. –Elle ne nous nuira pas, non.

Zabini sembla se calmer un peu et acquiesça à contrecoeur.

-C'est bon. J'espère juste qu'on ne le regrettera pas.

Peu avant cinq heures, Harry et Draco transplanèrent chez Ron et Hermione. Ce n'était qu'à quelques pas du Terrier, la maison familiale des Weasley, il pouvait donc tomber sur un visiteur mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Il y avait de la lumière (même si Ron était de garde, Hermione était toujours chez eux avant l'heure du thé), ainsi Harry sonna porte et se décala un peu, entraînant Draco avec lui. Se retrouver aussi près de lui, lui rappela qu'ils n'avaient rien fait depuis des jours. Contrairement à Draco et aux autres, il avait confiance en Hermione et il était assez calme, ce qui lui permettait de penser à autres choses; de plus, il était le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, pas le Garçon-exempt-à-avoir-le-sexe-de-Malfoy-collé-au-cul.

- Qui est là ? entendit-il Ron demander, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Harry n'osa pas répondre de peur que ses frères fussent là et sonna une nouvelle fois. Ron, qui devait probablement regarder par le judas, sembla se rappeler qu'il avait un ami fugitif avec une Cape d'Invisibilité.

-Je suis seul. Si c'est toi, dis-moi qui sont les meilleurs.

-Les Canons de Chudley, bien sûr. –Répondit-il, provoquant un petit bruit méprisant dans son dos. Draco soutenait les Montrose Magpies.

Ron ouvrit la porte.

-Entre. –Dit-il à voix basse, feignant de sortir pour regarder avec perplexité les alentours avant de rentrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry et Draco sortirent de sous la Cape.

-Je suis venu avec Draco. –Annonça-t-il, inutilement.

Ron le fixa comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

-Malfoy...

Draco haussa un sourcil et Harry, décidant de prendre les rênes de la conversation, lui raconta rapidement le problème qu'ils avaient au monastère. Ron l'écouta, le regard toujours fixé sur Draco, essayant sans doute d'assimile le fait qu'il y avait un Malfoy fugitif dans son entrée mais il arriva quand même à acquiescer.

-Elle est là haut avec les enfants. Un instant.

Quand il transplana, Harry regarda Draco qui arborait un air sérieux, au-delà de son inquiétude pour son frère et les autres. Il avait presque oublié qu'il ressemblait à son père quand il adoptait cette expression froide et distante. Et Lucius Malfoy avait beau être un enfoiré fringant, Harry aimait que Draco soit lui-même. Il était attrayant et c'était une personne infiniment meilleure.

-Allons dans la salle à manger. –Lui dit-il en le tirant légèrement par le bras.

Draco le suivit et regarda la pièce avec l'œil critique d'un expert et d'un décorateur d'intérieur exigeant pas du tout impressionné par ce qu'il voyait mais il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils sans dire un mot. Quand Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, essayant de l'encourager un peu, Draco ne montra aucun signe d'avoir remarqué le geste. Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas et Harry se mit debout pour saluer Hermione, qui entra dans la salle à manger avec un air inquiet.

-Harry, salut. –Dit-elle, en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. –Ron m'a dit que vous aviez des malades. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il se tourna vers Draco, l'invitant à prendre la parole et le Serpentard fit un résumé rapide de la situation. Hermione plissa les yeux pour réfléchir.

-Les symptômes semblent refléter une bronchite. Deux, trois, un; c'est la règle normale. Mais ces trois personnes devraient déjà être guéries. Qui sont-ils ? Ils ont quelque chose en commun ?

-A première vue, non. Il y a une vieille femme, un enfant de sang pur et un adolescent avec un huitième de sang moldu. On a donné de l'aspirine à l'adolescent vu que ça a marché avec Harry mais ça n'a pas fait le même effet.

-Vous avez des enfants ? –s'exclama Ron, abasourdi.

-Oui, on les enlève à leurs mères et on les engraisse pour les sacrifier lors de rituel de magie noire.

Harry ne sut ce qui le vexa le plus, que Draco ait dit des sottises ou que Ron l'ait presque cru.

-On peut continuer ?

Hermione fit un geste d'excuse.

-Je ne sais que vous dire. Si ce n'est pas une bronchite, ça doit être une infection pulmonaire mais... je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne peux pas les diagnostiquer sans les voir ou les ausculter.

Draco fronça les sourcils, ennuyé et il croisa les bras. Harry l'observa sa lutte intérieure.

-On ne peut pas les emmener à l'hôpital. –Dit-il enfin. –Tu peux venir les voir ?

Il était évident que ni Ron ni Hermione ne s'attendaient à ça. Il avait l'air inquiet ; elle, surprise.

-Tu veux que je vienne dans votre cachette ?

-Non, _j'ai besoin_ que tu viennes. –Précisa-t-il.

Hermione regarda Harry comme si elle voulait s'assurer que c'était sérieux puis après Ron, qui trouvait évidemment l'idée gênante et savait ce que sa femme allait répondre.

- Je viens avec toi.

Draco sursauta.

-Pas question.

-Tu crois que je vais la laisser y aller seule ?

-Je resterai avec elle, Ron, –dit Harry.

Il voulait tout simplement le tranquilliser afin d'éviter une dispute mais tout ce qu'il réussit à gagner, fut un regard vénéneux de Draco.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Harry ne la laissera pas se salir les mains. Vous savez quoi? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je trouverai la manière de les soigner tout seul.

Draco se dirigea en grande enjambée vers la porte, sans s'inquiéter que deux cents Aurors fussent en train de surveiller la maison mais Harry, après quelques secondes de stupeur, réagit à temps et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne pût sortir.

- Draco, attend! –Ce dernier se débâtit, lui donnant des coups de coude dans l'estomac mais Harry réussit à l'écarter de la porte et il l'accula contre le mur, pressant son visage contre le sien, furieux. –Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

Il crut pendant un instant qu'ils allaient se battre alors que Draco essayait encore de se libérer mais, voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il se calma et ses yeux passèrent de la rage à l'impuissance. C'était la même expression qu'il avait eu en disant à sa mère qu'ils ne pouvaient pas emmener Altair à l'hôpital.

-On ne lui fera pas de mal, Harry.

-Je sais... –Il le relâcha et appuya son front contre le sien. –Je sais Draco.

-C'est que... –Mais il s'arrêta, comme s'il pensait que se plaindre était inutile et après avoir respiré profondément, il s'écarta de Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux-. Dis-lui qu'il ne peut pas venir.

-D'accord, retournons les voir.

Harry ne savait pas jusqu'où irait l'entêtement de Ron mais il ferait tout pour le maintenir éloigné du monastère. Cependant, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, ils remarquèrent qu'il avait l'air en colère. Avant même qu'il ne puisse demander ce qu'il se passait, Hermione lui fit face.

-Et c'est pareil pour toi ! Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi toute seule. Vous vous prenez pour qui pour croire que vous êtes mes gardes du corps ? Malfoy, je prends mes affaires et on y va.

Hermione transplana, laissant derrière elle trois hommes bouche bée.

En tant que gardien du Fidelius, Draco pouvait emmener Hermione au monastère sans avoir besoin de révéler d'une quelconque façon la localisation de l'endroit. De plus, avant de transplaner Draco lui jeta un petit Confundus, ainsi quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois sur le chemin conduisant au monastère, elle ne vit pas ce dernier mais un espèce d'hôtel à la place. Alors qu'ils remontaient le sentier, un des sorciers de garde vola rapidement annoncer leur arrivée et quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment il n'y avait personne en vue. Hermione regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité, même si elle savait que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas la réalité.

Narcissa avait installé les trois malades dans une pièce proche du laboratoire de Potions. Hermione se dirigea directement vers les lits d'un air décidé mais quand elle vit Altair elle s'arrêta et elle regarda fugacement Draco. Il ne bougea pas un muscle pour confirmer ou démentir le fait que ce fût son fils et elle n'insista pas. Pendant une demi-heure, elle examina minutieusement ses patients, leur lançant des sorts, les analysant et leur posant des questions. L'heure du dîner était déjà passée quand Hermione sembla arriver à une conclusion et elle les prit à part.

-Avez-vous eu une invasion de glumgumbles ?

-Il y a trois ans à peu près, pourquoi ?

-Certains sorciers sont allergiques à leurs piqûres. Le poison était latent dans leur corps et il s'est libéré quand la bronchite a abaissé leurs défenses. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'ils n'aillent pas mieux, la potion que tu leur as donnée n'a pas d'effet dans ces cas là. –Elle secoua la tête de désapprobation. –Si seulement les gens arrêtaient de croire que les cours de Potions suffisent pour être Médicomage.

Harry savait parfaitement que c'était l'une des choses qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il l'avait entendu protester un million de fois contre les patients dont elles s'occupaient pour mauvais traitement. Ca faisait des années qu'il supportait son ton de miss je-sais-tout et j'ai-tout-vu. C'était comme entendre des ongles grincer sur un tableau. Ron comparait ça à des coups de marteau sur la tête. Mais c'était Hermione et ils n'y accordaient pas plus d'importance. Pour Harry, ça aurait été le cas cette fois encore s'il n'avait pas vu l'expression blessée de Draco, lui rappelant combien il se dépensait pour s'occuper de tout le monde. Merde, combien ils se dépensaient _tous_ pour prendre soin les un des autres.

-Si seulement on pouvait aller à l'hôpital chaque fois qu'on en a besoin, Hermione. Mais je te rappelle qu'on ne peut pas. Et si tu avais vu l'état des autres personnes il y a cinq ou six jours auparavant, tu aurais pensé qu'on a fait un putain de bon travail.

Une ombre de repenti traversa ses yeux.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolée. Malfoy pardon, c'était un commentaire injuste. Allons au laboratoire et je te montrerai comment préparer cette potion.

Draco acquiesça, gardant une expression insondable et il se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu viens?

-Non, je ferais mieux de rester avec eux.

Draco le fixa plusieurs secondes. Harry savait qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Ron sur le fait qu'il ne se séparerait pas de Hermione et il devait certainement se demander pourquoi il la laissait seule avec lui.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Au bout d'une heure, ils revinrent avec la potion terminée. Ils semblaient être arrivés à une certaine entente car ils avaient l'air plus décontracté en présence de l'autre. Hermione leur donna le nouveau médicament et leur dit qu'il mettrait quelques heures à faire effet et qu'elle voulait rester là pour s'assurer qu'ils aillaient mieux. Harry se proposa de lui tenir compagnie et Draco alla manger quelque chose avant d'informer les autres du déroulement des choses.

Hermione était assez curieuse sur ses patients. Elle avait identifié Argenta McNair et elle savait que Altair était un Malfoy vu que le petit portait un anneau avec le sceau de famille. Harry était surpris que Narcissa n'ait pas essayé de dissimuler l'identité de l'enfant mais il savait que ce n'était pas par simple négligence. Sachant que Draco n'avait pas précisé à Hermione qu'il s'agissait de son petit frère et non de son fils –certainement pour qu'elle ne se doutât pas que Narcissa soit vivante –, il ne lui dit rien et changea de sujet, demandant des nouvelles des Weasley.

-Quelques jours après que tu aies parlé à Ron, on leur a dit que je me rappelais de la conversation qu'on avait réellement eue et qu'on pensait qu'on t'a tendu un piège. Au début, ils ont cru qu'on était devenu fous, pas parce qu'ils sont sûrs de ta culpabilité mais… et bien, parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Mais quand on leur a expliqué que Remus avait mobilisé l'Ordre du Phénix pour localiser la Porte du Styx et que le piège pouvait être en rapport à ça, ils nous ont crus.

-Génial. Ils croient que je suis mort ?

-Avant oui mais maintenant ils croient que Malfoy et les Mangemorts te gardent prisonnier pour t'utiliser lorsqu'ils auront trouvé la Clé. –Elle sourit légèrement. –Ils veulent organiser un sauvetage.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'il fût triste. Draco l'avait sauvé des Détraqueurs mais apparemment ils pensaient toujours du mal de lui.

-On verra plus tard si on peut leur dire la vérité.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, Harry se demandant ce qu'elle voyait réellement. Pour lui, cette pièce lui rappelait l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Ce garçon devrait être au collège. –Dit-elle en lui montrant Pollux. -Bien que ... je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux ici que là-bas. Minerva m'a dit que c'était toujours le chaos. La plupart des Serpentard envoyé chez Poufsouffle quittent le collège et vont étudier à l'étranger tandis que d'autre s'organise en une espèce de mafia contrôlant la Maison. Les Gryffondor sont en permanence en guerre. En réalité, le mélange ne fonctionne bien qu'avec les Serdaigle.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça.

-Je sais. Ils n'auraient pas dû fermer Serpentard. Ca n'a fait que tout empirer.

McGonagall n'avait jamais été d'accord à ce sujet et elle avait souvent pensé à démissionner pour protester. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs l'avaient cependant convaincue de rester et Harry savait que l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor s'efforçait de calmer les choses pour les élèves faisant partit d'une Maison de Serpentard inexistante.

A ce moment, Draco revint à l'infirmerie, un livre dans la main et il jeta un coup d'oeil inquisitif à Altair qui dormait tout en s'approchant d'eux.

-Il y a eu des changements ?

-C'est un peu tôt, –lui répondit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il doit se passer normalement ? demanda Harry.

-Si tout va bien, ils commenceront à cracher des glaires de couleur violette et la fièvre disparaîtra. Ils devraient être guéris en moins de vingt quatre heures.

Draco acquiesça, s'assit sur un fauteuil libre et se mit à lire tandis que Hermione et Harry reprenaient leur conversation. Minuit était passé quand les trois malades se mirent à tousser et à cracher des glaires qui, comme Hermione l'avait prédit, furent violettes. Harry sourit avec soulagement et il observa Draco qui souriait aussi, caressant affectueusement les cheveux de son frère. Au bout d'un moment, les toux devinrent tellement intenses que Altair et Madame McNair finirent par vomir mais Hermione leur assura que c'était normal, surtout au début et elle fut même heureuse du résultat de sa potion. Les heures passèrent lentement pendant que les malades se débarrassaient de l'infection et quand le soleil commença à se lever, leurs toux se calmèrent suffisamment pour leur permettre de se reposer. Harry, qui avait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir debout, fut content quand Hermione dit que tout ce qu'il restait à faire c'était tout simplement de leur donner une autre dose de potion.

- Et s'ils ont de nouveau de la fièvre dans l'après-midi ? lui demanda Draco.

-Donne-leur une dose de potion. Mais ils n'en auront pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Les dernières glaires qu'ils ont crachées étaient transparentes et ça veut dire que l'infection est guérie. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que leur température remonte. –Elle bailla. –Mon travail est fini.

Draco alla prévenir quelqu'un pour qu'on les remplace à l'infirmerie, sûrement Narcissa et ensuite ils sortirent du monastère et se dirigèrent jusqu'à la limite du sort anti-transplanage. Il faisait un froid épouvantable et Draco avait mis un bonnet noir et une écharpe qu'il avait tellement enroulé, que la seule chose partie visible de son visage était ses yeux, rougis et gonflés à cause de la nuit blanche

- Ca va, tu es bien là? demanda Harry en lui souriant.

-Le froid est la seule chose qui me maintient éveillé.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination, Draco leva le Confundus et Harry la serra dans ses bras.

-Merci pour tout, Hermione.

-Oui, merci Granger, –dit Draco en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Hermione s'arrangea pour cacher sa surprise.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Dites-nous quand vous voudrez rencontrer Molly et Arthur, d'accord? Et n'hésitez pas à me prévenir s'il y a de nouveau une urgence. –Elle les regarda tous les deux, s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur Draco. –Vous n'êtes pas seuls.

C'était une promesse.

**A suivre….**


	18. Une dispute, une promesse

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

* * *

**Chapitre 17 ****Une dispute, une promesse**

Quand Harry se réveilla, Draco n'était pas là. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il eut l'impression d'avoir dormi tout le temps qu'il voulait et un simple sort lui fit savoir qu'il était presque six heures de l'après-midi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait passé environ douze heures au lit. Après s'être douché et habillé, il alla dans la pièce où on avait installé Altair et les autres mais il n'y avait plus personne. Un groupe formé par les mères d'Adrian, de Vince, de Greg et de Caradoc l'informèrent qu'ils étaient tous retournés dans leurs chambres le matin même. Harry alla alors à la chambre de Altair. L'enfant était assis sur le lit, jouant aux dames explosives avec Victor et Narcissa, assise dans un fauteuil à bascule, revoyait les menus pour les fêtes du solstice. À ses pieds, Dipsy brodait avec soin les initiales DM sur un mouchoir.

-Salut. Je viens voir comment va Altair.

-Salut, Harry, –répondit l'enfant, devançant sa mère-. Je vais bien, je n'ai plus mal.

Narcissa esquissa un petit sourire.

-Ils n'ont pas eu de fièvre. Demain, ils pourront quitter le lit.

Altair essaya de convaincre sa mère de le laisser aller à la salle à manger ce soir pour dîner avec tout le monde mais ça ne marcha pas. Devant le refus de Narcissa, l'enfant bouda et Harry ria en remarquant à quel point il ressemblait à son grand frère dans ces moments là.

-Ne sois pas aussi fâché, Altair. Tu nous as bien fait peur. Bon, je vais voir si je trouve Draco.

-Il est probablement dans la salle à manger, –dit Narcissa, consultant une montre élégante à son poignet. Harry supposa qu'elle était à ressort car la magie affectait les appareils fonctionnant avec des piles ou avec l'électricité. -C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Victor, tu veux manger ici avec Altair ?

-Oui.

Narcissa ordonna à Dipsy d'aller chercher deux plateaux et elle partit avec Harry vers la salle à manger.

-Je peux te demander une faveur ? lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Bien sûr, –dit-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air surpris.

-Si on te demande ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec ton amie, répond que je n'ai pas caché l'identité de Altair, qu'elle a pu l'identifier comme un Malfoy.

-D'accord, –répondit-il. En fin de compte, c'était la vérité. –Pourquoi ?

Le regard de Narcissa lui fit comprendre que ça ne le regardait mais Harry lui fit aussi comprendre qu'il en avait vraiment marre de cette attitude et elle finit donc par lui répondre.

-Ca montrera qu'on a confiance en elle. Certaines... personnes pensent que Draco a été imprudent de l'emmener ici.

-Zabini.

-Il n'est pas le seul. Mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup aussi. Savoir qu'on n'a pas jugé nécessaire de protéger l'identité de Altair aidera les gens à se calmer.

Harry acquiesça, se disant que Blaise n'était qu'un idiot et un ingrat et ça le fit penser à sa propre arrivée.

- Narcissa, quand Draco m'a ramené, il y a eu la même réaction?

-Tout le monde n'étaient pas d'accord pour te sauver et encore moins au sujet qu'on te ramène ici. Ils craignaient que tu nous dénonces au Ministère. Mais on a pu régler tout ça.

-Comment ?

-Plus ou moins comme maintenant.

-C'est pour ça que Draco m'a emmené voir Altair. Pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il avait confiance en moi ?

-Non, il ne l'a pas fait pour eux, il l'a fait pour toi. Il s'est dit que voir l'école t'aiderait à te rappeler qu'on était des êtres humains. Et à te rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de te torturer.

Malgré ce que Narcissa lui avait dit, les gens qu'ils croisaient arboraient une expression spéciale, comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu le soleil depuis des semaines. Ca ne l'étonnait même pas; il se sentait aussi plus léger. Et il eut du plaisir à entrer dans la salle à manger et de voir les chaises presque toutes occupées et de ne plus entendre de toux.

Draco bavardait et riait avec Adrian et Théo. Il portait un pantalon sombre en peau de dragon, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste déboutonnée; le mélange entre vêtements Moldu et magique lui allait bien. De plus, après plusieurs jours où il s'était attaché les cheveux, ils étaient détachés là. Harry braqua son regard sur lui et ses narines se dilatèrent comme un prédateur ayant flairé une proie.

Il ne passerait pas cette nuit.

-Eh, tu es déjà éveillé ? le salua Draco quand il le vit s'approcher.

Harry lui donna un baiser bref et possessif.

-Quand t'es-tu levé ?

-A trois heures ou trois heures et demie. Tu as vu mon frère ? Il n'a pas eu de fièvre aujourd'hui.

-On disait justement à Draco qu'on devrait acheter des bouteilles de whisky pur feu et de tequila pour faire les fous la nuit du solstice, –lui dit Adrian. –On en a besoin. Et on ne dérangera personne dans la crypte.

-Ca m'a l'air bien. Admit Draco en souriant.

Harry avait aussi envie de faire quelque chose de simple comme danser et se soûler, se rappeler qu'il n'avait que vingt-six ans et pas cent vingt-six. Mais la seule chose qu'il avait en tête pour l'instant, c'était Draco et il acquiesça sans pouvoir détourner son regard de lui, certain que ses pensées se reflétaient sur son visage car le sourire de Draco prit une nuance joueuse qu'il connaissait bien.

Quand ils s'assirent pour dîner, Harry ressentit presque une douleur physique devant l'idée de s'éloigner de lui mais malgré leur relation semi-officielle, Narcissa ou Blaise ne lui pas offert leur place à côté de Draco. Tout en mangeant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder fréquemment dans sa direction. A plusieurs occasions, leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry lui promit, par le regard bien sûr, qu'il allait le dévorer tout cru.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé leur pudding à l'amande pour dessert et que les plats eurent disparus de la table, Harry se leva et s'approcha de Draco, qui bavardait avec Blaise sur un nouveau sort dont leur avait parlé Pansy. Draco le regarda du coin de l'oeil et Harry esquissa un sourire.

-On y va ?

Draco sembla se moquer légèrement de son impatience mais même ainsi, il dit au revoir à Blaise et aux autres avant de sortir de la salle à manger avec lui. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Harry se plaça derrière Draco et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Tu es très beau, –lui dit-il, avec il l'espérait une voix sexy. Draco fit un petit mouvement des épaules, comme s'il avait eu un frisson et il sourit légèrement. –Pourquoi tu te mettais autant de gel dans les cheveux quand on était à Poudlard ? Tu ressemblais à un mini-banquier.

Draco arqua un sourcil, bien qu'il semblât plutôt amusé.

- Potter, en règle générale, tu ne devrais pas me taquiner sur mes cheveux alors que tu comptes coucher avec moi.

-Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec du gel tu n'es pas aussi beau que tu l'es réellement, –éclaircit-il en caressant une mèche des ses cheveux.

-D'accord, c'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Mon père m'a dit que je devais les peigner ainsi quand je serais à Poudlard parce qu'avec les cheveux lâchés, je ressemblais à une petite fille et que je ne me ferais pas respecter.

Harry ressentit de l'antipathie envers Lucius Malfoy, ce qui n'était pas inhabituelle et en se rappelant l'enfant qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, il essaya de l'imaginer sans gel. Cependant, ses traits fins ni son comportement de morveux mal élevé auraient pu affecter le fait que Draco n'avait été un petit enfoiré froid et autoritaire, qui volait aussi imprudemment qui lui et qui était capable de provoquer quelqu'un pour qu'il le frappât avec l'intention que ce dernier ait des problèmes. Féminin? Et merde, oui.

Ce qui l'attristait un peu, c'était de penser que Draco avait toujours mis du gel à Poudlard, qu'il ne s'était jamais présenté sans. Lucius n'avait pas mérité d'avoir un fils qui l'adorait de cette façon.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait pourquoi le père de Draco n'était pas au monastère avec eux. Quelques semaines avant que tout ne soit fini, Fol-Œil leur avait dit d'un air satisfait que l'un de ses plans s'était bien déroulé et qu'il y avait eu des baisses importantes dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Il avait cité Lucius Malfoy, deux Montague et le père de Pansy, entre autres. Maintenant, c'était évident que le plan dont il avait parlé concernait la fuite de Draco, de sa mère et des élèves de Serpentard. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était si Lucius était mort en fuyant avec sa famille ou en essayant de les capturer. Probablement la deuxième supposition, car Draco et Narcissa ne parlaient jamais de ce sujet.

-Ton frère a tous les morveux du monastère dans sa main et il a les cheveux de la même longueur que toi à Poudlard. Ca me plaît beaucoup plus ainsi.

Draco sourit encore une fois.

-Et à moi aussi.

Quand ils furent arrivés dans la chambre, Harry posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et il observa avec impatience Draco fermer la porte d'un sort. Ses pensées étaient réduites à un "oui, oui, oui" triomphal et il attendit à peine qu'il ait posé sa baguette avant de lui sauter dessus afin de le couvrir de baisers.

-Que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on passe autant de temps sans coucher ensemble –lui dit-il entre deux baisers.

-D'accord, –répliqua Draco qui baissait déjà son pantalon.

Les vêtements disparurent de leurs corps en quelques secondes et ils tombèrent rapidement sur le lit, s'embrassant avec moins d'anxiété. Harry avait eu une érection bien avant d'entrer dans la chambre mais il voulait que ça dure, le caresser de haut en bas et profiter de lui. C'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué durant cette épidémie. Draco avait aussi abandonné sa hâte et lui griffait doucement et avec langueur le dos, lui envoyant des frissons. Harry mordilla un point sensible dans son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'il aimait tant. Oh, cette nuit... Cette nuit il avait besoin d'entrer en lui, de le faire sien. D'un mouvement attentionné mais énergique, il roula pour se placer au-dessus de lui.

-Devine quoi, dragon –lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Quoi ?

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers.

-C'est mon tour –dit-il, presque sans respirer à cause du désir-. Oh putain, c'est mon tour.

Il lui donna alors un baiser intense et passionné, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche, l'emprisonnant légèrement contre le matelas tandis que le corps de Draco semblait fondre sous le sien. Il délaissa sa bouche pour se promener dans son cou et il descendit petit à petit, prenant son temps, excité par les doux soupirs de plaisir de Draco. Il connaissait parfaitement son corps, où le toucher pour le rendre fou, où il était chatouilleux, où il obtenait un mmmm ou un petit halètement. Ses lèvres descendaient chaque fois de plus en plus et la respiration de Draco s'accéléra quand les baisers passèrent sa taille. Son sexe était presque tendu mais Harry le laissa de côté et il commença à embrasser la chair tendre de l'intérieure des cuisses. Draco lui fit savoir son impatience par ses soupirs et ses hanches se soulevèrent un peu, comme s'il voulait lui rappeler où il devait aller. Harry fit cas de sa demande et il continua d'embrasser les cuisses, s'approchant parfois de son érection mais s'en jamais y aller complètement. Finalement, quand il ne put résister plus longtemps à la tentation, il remonta et mordilla la partie en dessous des fesses tout en pressant son nez contre les testicules pour jouer avec.

- Harry, ça fait plusieurs jours...

Il sourit en entendant ce petit pleurnichement dans sa voix.

- Chut, ne sois pas impatient. Et garde tes mains tranquilles, je te connais.

Draco émit un petit bruit pouvant signifier beaucoup de choses mais il garda ses bras le long du corps et Harry le récompensa en lui mordant lentement les testicules, sachant qu'il aimait ça. Il parcourut ensuite son érection de la langue, petit à petit, s'imprégnant de son de miel. Quand il fut en haut, il lécha la fente de la pointe de sa langue et Draco se tendit sur les draps.

- Oh putain...

Harry redescendit tout en distribuant des baisers et il tendit sa main pour ouvrir la bouteille de lubrifiant afin de s'en mettre un peu sur les doigts. Il introduisit un doigt en douceur, sentant son entrée se tendre mais il se détendit presque aussitôt. Draco se mordit les lèvres; il faisait toujours ça quand il commençait à être vraiment excité, comme s'il pensait qu'il serait capable de garder le contrôle mais Harry savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il se mettrait bientôt à gémir et à se tordre sur les draps. Harry était tellement impatient de pouvoir enfin entrer en lui qu'il introduisit un deuxième doigt. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il glisse aussi facilement que le premier mais une certaine résistance le surpris un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il imagine cette étroitesse autour de son sexe et une vague de désir lui fit tourner la tête.

Mais Draco avait été un bon professeur et Harry ne pourrait jamais oublier ses leçons, ainsi il utilisa ses doigts et sa langue pour le préparer.

-Fais-le... Ne sois pas sadique, putain, fais-le...

Harry sentit son sang abandonner son cerveau.

- Oh mon Dieu, Draco... Rien qu'à t'entendre...

Draco avait le visage en feu, son sexe arborait presque une couleur pourpre, et Harry se rua sur lui pour l'embrasser comme s'il ne le verrait plus jamais, pour tous les baisers qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangés. Draco s'accrocha à lui, tirant sur ses cheveux jusqu'à lui en faire mal, dévorant sa langue. Harry, qui ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien, ni ne savait comment il s'appelait, enduit sa propre érection de lubrifiant et il se plaça devant son entrée. Il appuya légèrement, faisant gémir Draco, et il se demanda comment il ne pourrait pas jouir dans les dix secondes.

- Oh putain... –dit-il d'une voix étouffée, épuisée. –C'est ...

-Doucement... Doucement...

Il ne sut jamais comment, au nom de toutes les créatures magiques, il réussit à se retenir et à entrer petit à petit.

-Je ne pensais pas... que s'était... aussi étroit ... Oh mon Dieu... Draco, chéri, c'est... parfait...

-Oui, comme ça... Petit à petit, Harry... Comme ça...

Harry était perdu dans la sensation. Draco avait croisé les jambes autour de sa taille, la tête en arrière et la lumière des bougies se reflétait sur ses joues rouges et ses cheveux dorés, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Quand il fut complètement en lui, il s'arrêta pour qu'il s'habitue to et il commença ses va-et-vient. Ses gémissements s'unirent à ceux de Draco, sa respiration se fit plus rapide et difficile. C'était bon, tellement qu'il en avait presque mal. Petit à petit, Harry sentit Draco se détendre et ce dernier l'encouragea à aller plus vite, tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux hanches de Draco et il poussa plus fort, cherchant sa prostate. Son deuxième coup de butoir atteint sa cible et Draco se cambra contre lui, d'un cri étouffé. Harry commença à bouger rythmiquement et il toucha ce point encore, et encore, et encore. Les mains de Draco étaient maintenant accrochées à ses fesses, le guidant, exigeant un rythme chaque fois plus fort. Harry sentit l'explosion arriver et il le masturba au même rythme qu'il le pénétrait. Les gémissements de Draco augmentaient d'intensité à mesure que la caresse de Harry s'accélérait et finalement il frissonna de haut en bas tandis qu'il jouissait sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Harry le suivit dans un cri rauque et il se laissa tomber sur lui.

Draco le prit dans ses bras et il ne bougea plus, respirant péniblement. Harry savait qu'il devait peser son poids mais il était incapable de bouger un muscle. Il réussit après un moment à trouver la force de se lever et de s'allonger à ses côtés. Pour la première fois, Draco se serra contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et passant une jambe entre celles de Harry. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec joie et il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, Draco relevant des yeux brillants et satisfaits vers lui. Ce regard remua quelque chose en Harry et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe. Comment avait-il pu le détester autant par le passé ? Comment ? Son esprit se rappelait peut-être de combien Draco avait été épouvantable à Poudlard mais tout ce qu'il voyait maintenant, c'était une personne passionnée, _sienne_.

-Tu sais que je suis fou de toi ?

Draco sourit légèrement.

-Je sais que tu es fou en général, –il lui donna un baiser. –Et que tu baises fabuleusement bien.

Harry s'était attendu à une réponse plus... sensible mais qu'on lui dise qu'il était bon au lit après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ginny, ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Je proteste pour le premier et merci pour le deuxième.

Draco le regarda comme un père fier.

-Maintenant tu es prêt pour pratiquer le sexe gay de cette façon.

Harry passa un doigt le long de son nez droit.

- Ah mais... Et si je ne veux pratiquer le sexe gay qu'avec un blond délibérément sexy qui m'a sauvé la vie, qui sait faire des potions, qui a un campement de réfugiés avec des elfes domestiques et qui est maniaque des cheveux ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Draco dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire et adopter une expression pensive.

-Je crois qu'on peut régler ça.

Même s'il était tôt et qu'ils s'étaient levés quelques heures avant, ils avaient tellement de sommeil à rattraper qu'ils s'endormirent rapidement. Il n'était pas six heures du matin quand Harry ouvrit les yeux et il se retourna vers Draco, encore somnolent. C'était rare qu'il se réveillât avant lui et il se rendit compte que Draco s'était libéré d'entre ses bras pendant la nuit et que ce dernier avait passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Il enleva doucement son bras, mit une robe et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Quand il revint, Draco était assis sur le lit, arborant une expression endormie et confuse, les cheveux emmêlés.

-Tu étais où ?

-A la salle de bain –lui expliqua-t-il, enlevant sa robe et se remettant au lit.

Draco se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux, comme s'il voulait continuer de dormir.

-Fais attention, Harry. À cette heure-ci, il y a un pervers dans les douches qui espionne les jeunes hommes beaux et innocents.

Harry en rit presque.

-Idiot... Je te n'espionnais pas et tu n'es pas innocent.

-Oui, oui je le suis, –dit-il d'un ton concluant et vertueux. Il s'étira alors comme un chat. –Je ne veux plus dormir. Je vais aller prendre une douche aussi. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger du lit, hein ?

Cet avertissement promettait des choses intéressantes et quand Draco revint, il ne tarda pas à le lui montrer. Ce fut rapide mais intense, beaucoup plus sauvage que ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant. Quand ils eurent fini, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un train. Cette façon sauvage de temps en temps lui plaisait autant que le faire lentement et doucement.

-Je pense qu'aujourd'hui je vais me souvenir de toi chaque fois que je vais m'asseoir.

-Bien, pareil pour moi. On pourra le raconter à Daphné afin de voir si elle trouve ça romantique.

Harry rit.

-Sûrement. Alors tu le sens ? Je pensais qu'après la première fois ça ne serait plus gênant. Enfin, si on ne le fait pas sauvagement.

Le regard que lui adressa Draco lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien du tout compris.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en dessous.

Mais Harry avait déjà additionné deux et deux.

- Draco... Tu l'avais déjà fait avant-hier soir ?

Draco mit du temps à lui répondre.

-Non. Bien sûr que non, Harry. Tu me connais, non ? Quand t'ai-je donné l'impression que je n'aimais pas contrôler la situation ?

Jamais. Il n'y avait aucune autre réponse à cette question. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait cru que Draco se laisserait faire, c'était parce ce qu'il le désirait.

-Et ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? –lui dit-il, confus.

Draco soupira, à moitié exaspéré.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry. En voyant... Quand tu m'as vu avec Adri dans les douches, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Que je te fasse la même chose? Ou bien me faire ce que je lui faisais ?

-Je ne sais pas... Les deux en même temps, je crois. Je voulais seulement être avec toi, ça m'était égal comment.

-J'ai pensé la même chose et ça y est. Avec toi ... j'avais envie d'essayer. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Draco souriait, son ton était doux et ce qu'il disait était sensé. Une partie de Harry était d'accord avec lui et il pensa que, en effet, c'était idiot d'y accorder plus d'importance. Mais l'autre partie n'était pas convaincue et il avait l'impression de lui avoir volé quelque chose.

-Et si ça n'a pas d'importance, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Je croyais que tu le savais.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. L'air compréhensif de Draco disparaissait à toute vitesse et il semblait de plus en plus acculé.

-C'est un mensonge, –dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit-. Tu voulais que je le croie. Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai dit que je pensais que tu le savais.

-Et comment je l'aurais su ? Tu ne m'as jamais mis sur la piste, putain.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? –il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui ait dit ça. –C'était ta première fois, putain. J'aurais aimé le savoir.

Draco souffla.

-Tu fais un drame pour rien. Par Merlin, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais _réservé_ pour toi. Et en plus, –ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid et arrogant, –je ne te dois aucune explication.

Ce ton et ce regard furent comme un coup de poing. Furieux et offensé, Harry mit sa robe à toute vitesse, ramassa le reste de ses affaires et sortit en claquant la porte, ce qui réveilla certainement la moitié du couloir.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de toute la matinée. Harry était tellement énervé contre lui qu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder sans ressentir l'envie de le frapper et il l'évita comme il le put. Ses derniers mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il lui avait parlé d'une manière odieuse, redevenant le Malfoy qui le traitait comme une merde. Essayant d'enlever ce mauvais amer dans sa bouche, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et étudia le programme des "L'études des Moldus"; il s'était proposé comme volontaire après avoir découvert que les leçons qu'ils avaient incluaient des conseils comme "quand tu seras avec un Moldu, parle lentement et avec clarté et regarde le toujours dans les yeux" et "s'il arrive à voir ta baguette, dis-lui que tu es chef d'orchestre". Les bêtises qu'il trouva dans le livre le firent rire et le mirent de meilleure humeur mais quand on toqua soudainement à sa porte et que Draco passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement, son expression redevint sérieuse.

-Tu viens manger ? C'est l'heure de déjeuner.

-Je viens. –dit-il froidement.

Draco lui adressa un petit sourire très irritant.

-Tu es encore fâché à cause de cette bêtise ?

Harry se mit débout et le regarda d'un air dur.

-Oui Malfoy, je suis toujours en colère.

Le petit sourire de Draco vacilla un peu mais il réapparut immédiatement.

-Tu exagères.

-Vraiment ? Oui, apparemment je ne suis qu'un idiot. Tu sais quoi. Tu aurais pu le dire que depuis le début, tout ce que tu voulais c'était baiser!

Draco en resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils, arborant un air aussi dur que Harry.

-Baiser? –Il entra alors dans la chambre, claquant la porte de la même manière que Harry un peu plus tôt. –Je t'ai démontré que je m'en foutais de courir plus de risque en étant avec toi. On dort ensemble toutes les nuits. J'ai demandé à mon elfe de s'occuper de toi comme elle s'occupe de ma famille. Pour ne pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! On peut savoir ce que tu veux d'autre ?

-Je veux que tu sois sincère ! Ca t'était tellement impossible de me le dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à te taire ?

-Ah, tu veux de la sincérité ? Alors écoute ça, Potter : tu n'es qu'un égoïste de merde. Et pour une personne qui dans quelques semaines partira d'ici, tu demandes beaucoup plus que tu n'aies le droit de le faire.

La colère de Harry laissa place à la perplexité.

-Quoi ? Je vais partir ? De quoi tu parles ?

Draco le regarda comme s'il essayait de savoir si sa confusion était sincère ou non et son expression s'adoucit.

-Les Weasley te croient déjà, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Quand tu auras prouvé ton innocence, tu partiras d'ici, –dit-il comme s'il constatait un simple fait. –Ne crois pas que je t'accuse.

Harry essaya d'assimiler rapidement ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Mais... Draco, je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurais pas démontré que tu étais un espion de l'Ordre. Tu crois que je vais te laisser derrière moi ?

Draco le regarda comme s'il croyait qu'il était naïf.

- Tu penses que je vais laisser ma famille et mes amis derrière moi ? Ma mère ? Démontrer que j'ai été un espion de l'Ordre ne va rien changer, Harry.

Harry venait de comprendre que ce qui retenait Draco en ces lieux ce n'était pas sa situation. Il ne devait pas que prouver son travail en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il devait prouver qu'il avait passé un marché avec Fol-Œil pour que Narcissa et les élèves de Serpentard ayant la Marque des Ténèbres fussent libres s'ils abandonnaient Voldemort. Et s'il réussissait, il restait encore ceux condamnés à l'exil, comme Adrian ou les McNair, qui se trouvaient illégalement dans le pays. Leurs condamnations n'avaient rien à voir avec le problème de Draco. Il penserait peut-être à autre chose que de rester caché dans un monastère mais il ne les abandonnerait pas comme ça.

-Draco...

Ce dernier serra les lèvres et secoua la tête.

-Il faut être réaliste, –dit-il d'une voix ferme. –Tu partiras et tout sera fini, il ne peut pas en être autrement et on le sait tous les deux. Et si on a de la chance, parce qu'entre Robards et la Porte... On pourrait mourir à tout moment.

Harry se dit que Draco essayait seulement de se protéger. Au cas ou on le tuerait, au cas ou il s'en irait. Il n'était pas comme ça, il ne savait pas protéger son cœur et parfois il enviait les gens qui savaient le faire.

-Je ne peux pas prévoir ce qu'il va se passer avec Robards ou les Mangemorts, –dit doucement Harry. –Mais je te promets que je ne m'en irais pas d'ici comme si tu ne comptais pas pour moi, comme si vous ne comptiez pas. Même si je vous suis reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait, il ne s'agit pas que de ça et je ne vous oublierais pas. C'est... parce que ce n'est pas bien, pour nous. C'est à cause de beaucoup de choses et c'est pourquoi je te le promets.

Draco déglutit, baissa les yeux et acquiesça. Il esquissa ensuite un petit sourire qui ressemblait à une excuse.

-Tout ce que je connais des relations c'est, "Eh Adrian, on va tirer un coup ?"

Harry sourit aussi, conscient que tout s'était arrangé.

-Bon... Mon mariage fut un échec.

Draco rigola entre ses dents.

-C'est pour ça que tu es gay.

-Sûrement, –lui accorda-t-il. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, Harry se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la nuit dernière et que _oui,_ Draco comptait pour lui et il tendit son bras. –Allez, viens-là.

Draco lui donna la main et Harry l'attira vers lui afin de l'embrasser intensément et tendrement à la fois, essayant de lui montrer que ce n'était pas que de la baise. Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco sourit contre ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est plus du tout amusant de se battre avec toi.

Harry lui caressa la joue du dos de la main.

-On n'a plus à se battre aujourd'hui.

Draco lui donna un baiser rapide et il entoura sa taille d'un bras.

-Allez, allons déjeuner, –tandis qu'ils sortaient de la chambre, il secoua légèrement la tête. –Je pense toujours que tu y accordes trop d'importance.

-Oui, je sais, –répondit calmement Harry. -Mais je sais aussi que tu ne le penses pas.

Draco ne répondit pas mais Harry put jurer qu'il l'avait vu serrer les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

**A suivre…**


	19. Le solstice

Bonjour tout le monde et non vous ne rêvez pas la suite est bien là et en une semaine top record lol !!! En même temps c'est un peu normal car depuis jeudi je suis confiné chez moi pour éviter d'affronter le temps terrible, froid, affreux… tout ce que vous voulez lol pour pouvoir guérir de ma superbe maladie que je refilerai à qui la veut (je ne préfère pas vous dire ce que c'est pour pas vous effrayé lol) !!! Bon bref je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie passionnante (et très emmerdante ces temps ci lol) mais pour vous laissez lire la suite de cette magnifique histoire dont je vais repréciser (car ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas fait lol) que je ne suis pas l'auteur mais notre très chère Helena Dax et dont les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas aussi mais à J.K Rowling !!! Bref je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps bonne lecture !!!

_Rar hermoni : Salut Hermoni !!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic !!!! Pour Harry et Draco je ne peux te dire quand ils vont enfin s'avouer leur amour (autant te l'avouer je ne me souviens plus moi aussi à quelle niveau de la fic ils se l'avouent, honte sur moi lol) mais ne t'inquiètes pas l'émotion sera là !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira gros gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère !!!!_

CHAPITRE 18 **Le solstice**

Le christianisme avait peu d'adeptes chez les Serpentard, qui pratiquaient en majorité les rituels magiques anciens. Cela voulait dire qu'au monastère ce n'était pas Noël que l'on célébrait, mais le solstice d'hiver. Les ornements étaient pratiquement les mêmes –il y avait du gui, un arbre décoré avec une argenterie élégante, des fleurs de Noël, des guirlandes de couleurs –et ont s'offraient aussi des cadeaux, mais la vraie fête était la nuit du vingt-et-un décembre. Harry se sentait plus animé par ces préparatifs que ceux d'Halloween. Cela faisait presque quatre mois que Ginny était morte et la douleur qu'il sentait en pensant à elle s'était calmée. Il avait récupéré Ron et Hermione. Bientôt ils iraient voir Robards, il y avait une lueur d'espoir. Et maintenant il était avec Draco.

Un peu à court de temps à cause de l'épidémie, ils se dévouaient tous maintenant à acheter les cadeaux. Des petits groupes s'organisaient pour aller à Londres, moldu ou sorcier, accompagné au moins de deux sorciers qui étaient capables de se battre et de les mettre à l'abri si quelque chose allait mal et si les aurors les découvraient. Harry se proposa plusieurs fois pour ce service d'escorte parce que, en plus, ça lui donnait plus d'occasions pour acheter ses propres cadeaux. Ceux de Ron, Hermione et ses enfants furent relativement faciles, mais il pensait beaucoup aux cadeaux pour les gens du monastère. Avec qui il passait le plus de temps, en dehors de Draco, c'était Théo, Daphné, Blaise et Adrian. À Altair, comme à tous les enfants, il leur acheta de gigantesques boîtes de sucreries. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il voulait acheter quelque chose à Narcissa; il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais c'était la mère de Draco et, d'une manière étrangère, il avait la sensation que les séances de Doloris avaient créé un certain lien entre eux. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était en partie responsable de la mort de Sirius; c'est là qu'il cherchait la haine dont il avait besoin pour lui lancer le sort impardonnable et c'était pour ce crime qu'il la punissait à chaque entraînement. C'était peut-être pour ça que, parce qu'il pouvait venger Sirius tous les soirs, sa rancune s'était éteinte.

Mais le cadeau qui le rendait vraiment fou était celui de Draco. Il n'y en avait pratiquement aucun de moldu qui l'intéressait, au-delà des vêtements, et il avait toutes les choses magiques qu'il voulait. Il avait cherché partout et deux jours avant le solstice, dans son désespoir, il alla avec Miles Bletchey à l'Allée des Embrumes, prêt à chercher là-bas et voir s'il trouvait un ingrédient de potions de contrebande qui pouvait intéresser Draco. Bletchey, qui ignorait les intentions de Harry, devint assez nerveux en voyant vers quel genre de magasin il se dirigeait, mais il le suivi, en regardant furtivement partout. Harry aurait préféré y aller seul, mais c'était contre les règles non écrites du monastère.

Après avoir fouiné chez Barjow et Beurk, Harry entra avec Miles dans un magasin dont la porte, dans un étalage de mauvais goût, était flanquée par deux elfes domestiques disséqués. La sensation de saleté et d'obscurité qu'on respirait à l'intérieur lui fit froncer les sourcils et il ne se senti pas plus à l'aise quand la propriétaire, une sorcière avec une verrue en forme d'araignée sur le front, lui sourie en lui montrant quatre dents.

-En quoi puis-je aider ces messieurs ?

Harry pensa que, puisqu'il était entré, il pouvait demander.

-Bien ... J'essaie de trouver du poison de lobalug et des oeufs de runespoor.

La sorcière le regarda de haut en bas et elle nia de la tête.

-Je ne peux pas vous aider.

Harry pensa que c'était à cause de Miles. Ils ressemblaient tous les deux à un couple d'aurors et les gens de l'Allée des Embrumes ne sympathisaient pas du tout avec les aurors. Résigné à ne pas avoir beaucoup de succès dans son entreprise, il s'approcha de Miles qui observait quelques têtes réduites avec intérêt.

-Nous y al...

Mais l'un des objets du rayon d'à côté avait attiré son attention. C'était un terrain de quidditch de la taille de leurs pupitres à Poudlard. Les petits joueurs étaient placés sur des balais au milieu du terrain, comme s'ils attendaient le début de la partie. Une équipe portait les couleurs de Serpentard et l'autre, celles de Gryffondor.

-Ca a au moins vingt ans, c'est très dépassé de mode. –Lui fit remarquer Miles.

Même ainsi, Harry se baissa pour mieux le regarder et il fronça les sourcils avec un léger amusement quand il se rendit compte que l'Attrapeur de Serpentard avait les cheveux aussi blonds que Draco. L'amusement se transforma en soupçon quand il vit des initiales gravées sur la planche. DM.

-Est-ce que c'était un jouet cher à l'époque ?

-Oui. Et en plus, c'est probablement une requête spéciale. Normalement ils portaient les uniformes d'équipes de quidditch professionnels, pas ceux des équipes de Poudlard.

Ca devait être à Draco. Les aurores surveillaient le manoir Malfoy pour empêcher Draco de l'utiliser comme quartier général, mais le ministère avait fait des douzaines d'incursions à la recherche d'objets de magie noire et tout le monde savait qu'il y avait un inquiétant marché noir sur les affaires des mangemorts. L'idée qu'un auror ait volé les jouets d'un enfant pour les revendre était tellement répulsive qu'il préférait croire que ça avait été un voleur habile.

-Cet objet est volé. –Dit-il avec fermeté à la sorcière.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, malveillante.

-Tu es un auror ? –Harry serra les dents et il nia de la tête. –Alors laisse-moi en paix. Si quelqu'un vient et veut me vendre quelque chose et qu'il me dit que c'est à lui, je le crois : d'accord ? Et si tu le veux, c'est deux cents galions.

-Quoi ? –S'exclama Miles. –Ca ne vaut pas vingt galions, Ha…Harold.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait été sur le point de dire son nom, mais la sorcière ne sembla pas le remarquer.

-Il vaut deux cents et il sait pourquoi : n'est-ce pas ?

Harry considéra très sérieusement l'idée d'emporter tout à coup le jouet, mais ces petites boutiques avaient plus de systèmes d'alarme et de protection qu'il n'en semblait, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était un tapage et que les aurors apparaissent. Il chercha alors sa bourse en cuir dans laquelle il gardait son argent, et il en sorti quatre petites barres d'or qui équivalaient à cinquante galions chacune. La sorcière s'assura qu'elles étaient vraies et d'un mouvement de baguette, elle empaqueta le cadeau et le mit dans les mains de Harry. Celui-ci parti sans même dire au revoir.

----------------------------------------------

Pendant la nuit du solstice ils ne portaient pas de vêtements élégants, ni de bijoux. Les vêtements traditionnels de cette cérémonie étaient une robe blanche, pareille à celle des druides. Draco lui en avait donné une quelques jours avant, en lui expliquant à quoi elle servait, et ils allèrent tous les deux se changer avant le dîner. Après ils rejoignirent les autres à la salle à manger. Le dîner de cette nuit était aussi spécial que le repas de Noël et l'odeur provenant de la cuisine les provoquait depuis l'après-midi du jour précédent. Quand la nourriture apparue sur la table, l'estomac de Harry gargouilla d'une telle manière que Daphné lui lança un regard amusé. Il y avait un dindon avec une demie douzaine de garniture différente, des pommes de terre gratinées qui ruisselaient de fromage et de beurre, des petites terrines de langouste, d'huître ou de crabe, du saumon écossais avec une crème aigre et un agneau au four avec des fruits secs. Et tout dans des quantités suffisantes pour donner à manger à tout l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard deux ou trois fois. Harry se servi un peu de tout et commença à mâcher avec décision, ce fut pratiquement le seul son que l'on entendit dans la salle à manger pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Il y a trois desserts différents. –Lui chuchota Daphné. –Laisse de la place ou tu t'en repentiras.

Harry fut d'accord après la première bouchée, mais il était tellement plein qu'il pu à peine terminer la moitié et il s'arrêta sans essayer la tarte de crème et de noix. En voyant son regard de désolation, Daphné lui assura que toute cette nourriture serait dans la cuisine pendant plusieurs jours, conservée grâce à la magie.

Après le dessert, quelques liqueurs apparurent pour aider à digérer et éviter des indigestions. Les gens commencèrent à se lever de leurs places, à changer de chaise, et les plus petits s'en allèrent galopés et jouer par là jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la cérémonie du solstice. Harry se leva pour aller s'asseoir à la place vide de Altair, mais Narcissa l'occupa en première, laissant libre la sienne á côté de Draco. Celui-ci lui sourie et lui prit la main au-dessus de la table, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Comment était le repas ?

-A mourir.

Pansy, qui était revenu au monastère et qui était assise entre Blaise et Victor, fit apparaître sur son visage un petit sourire malicieux.

- Potter, certes, quand nous nous sommes vus pendant l'épidémie je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de commenter avec toi la bonne nouvelle. –Harry l'a vit venir. –Draco et toi...

-Voilà.

-Es-tu conscient de l'ironie merveilleuse que ça veut dire ? –Elle porta la main à sa poitrine avec un souci feint. – Comment peux-tu dormir toutes les nuits : tu n'es pas inquiet de finir à Azkaban ?

-Très amusant.

-Ce qui est amusant c'est de te voir faire des mamours avec le méchant assassin mangemort. –Lui dit-elle, en riant comme si elle trouvait ça réellement amusant.

Mais elle le laissa en paix et Harry se détendit en bavardant avec Draco des traditions du solstice, de Noël et des cadeaux. Il était tellement à l'aise qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'on approchait de minuit jusqu'à ce que les gens commencent à se mettre debout pour sortir dehors. Quelques personnes mirent une cape au-dessus de leur robe pour se protéger du froid, mais Harry se rendit compte que celle qu'il portait, semblable à celle de Draco et de son frère, suffisait pour maintenir son corps au chaud. C'était probablement un tissu magique.

Une roue celte était plantée face au monastère. Les sorciers et les sorcières se mirent autour d'elle en formant un cercle et se tinrent les mains. Harry était entre Draco et Marine, la fille qui les avait aidées avec les potions. À l'exception des nouveaux nés, tout le monde était là; cette nuit, c'était les elfes qui faisaient la garde. Mais Narcissa n'était pas dans le cercle, mais en face de la roue. Elle était la sorcière la plus puissante dans ce groupe et, par conséquent, la responsable de réaliser la cérémonie ancienne. Harry l'observa, toute droite et avec ses long cheveux, presque aussi blond que ceux de ses enfants, ondoyant au vent froid nocturne, et il admit que son aspect était impressionnant.

La voix de Narcissa s'éleva, forte et claire, dans le froid nocturne.

-C'est la nuit du solstice, la plus longue de l'année. Maintenant les ténèbres triomphent et, même ainsi, il reste un peu de lumière. La respiration de la Nature est suspendue, tout attend, tout dort. Le Roi Obscur vit dans chaque petite lumière. Nous attendons l'aube, quand la Grande Mère enfantera de nouveau le Soleil, avec la promesse d'un nouveau printemps. Ainsi c'est le mouvement éternel, où le temps ne s'arrête jamais, dans un tour qui enveloppe tout. Nous tournons la roue pour tenir la lumière. Nous sonnons le soleil du ventre de la nuit. Ainsi soit-il. (1)

Les sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes et la tinrent face à eux, presque verticalement. Narcissa, qui avait aussi sa baguette à la main, tourna la roue magique et prononça un long enchantement en gaélique. Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu de sa vie, mais il pu sentir l'énergie magique se présentait à l'appel et tourbillonner autour de Narcissa. D'un dernier mot, la baguette de la sorcière lança un Lumos puissant et une seconde après, tout le cercle de baguettes explosa de lumière, en illuminant la zone comme s'il faisait jour. Harry, fasciné, regarda Draco, qui souriait légèrement. La lumière disparue peu après.

-Ainsi soit-il. –Dirent-ils tous.

Le cercle se rompit. Harry vit Narcissa s'approcher de ses enfants et les embrassait. Draco se pencha aussi pour embrasser son frère et après s'être tourné vers lui, il lui donna un baiser bref et affectueux.

-Joyeux solstice, Harry.

-Joyeux solstice à toi aussi.

------------------------------------------------

Au bout de quatre heures, Harry était arrivé à une conclusion surprenante.

Le monastère avait bougé.

Ou peut-être qu'il était rond (2), l'un des deux.

Oui, il était peut-être ivre, lui et tout le monde, parce qu'il se passait des choses très bizarres autour de lui. Vince et Greg, de forme habituelle, ne faisaient pas de combats de sumo. Ou une lutte de troll, comme les sorciers disaient. Pansy, Millicent et Daphné ne chantaient pas avec des cris hystériques des chansons Des Sorcières de Macbeth. Théo ne s'était pas fracassé le nez contre le sol après avoir essayer de démontrer qu'il était capable de marcher avec les mains. Et, bien sûr, il ne se mettait pas à parler fourchelangue avec des bouteilles vides de tequila.

- Oh, je déteste qu'il fasse ça, je le déteste, je le déteste. –Gémissait Pansy, près de lui.

Harry leva des yeux brumeux et lui sourie. Pansy était une grande fille, il ne s'état jamais rendu compte de combien il l'appréciait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Pansy ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Regarde-le là-bas assis avec ce petit sourire de supériorité. –Dit-elle en montrant un canapé depuis lequel Draco observait la fête. –C'est comme s'il pensait que nous sommes des idiots ou quelque chose ainsi. Aaargh, je le déteste. Il me fait sentir coupable d'être aussi ivre.

Il lui donna quelques tapes amicales sur la main tandis que Blaise, Théo et Daphné qui étaient á côté de Pansy, bredouillaient aussi quelque chose sur se sentir supérieur aux autres.

-Ne vous inquié…inquiétez pas, je parlerai avec lui. –Avec la grâce d'un éléphant ivre, Harry alla vers Draco et se laissa tomber à côté. –Je ne te hais pas pour ton petit soure…pe-tit sou-ri-re. Tu es très beau.

Draco se mit silencieusement à rire.

-Viens, je vais te dire un secret. –Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Harry se pencha vers Draco pour qu'il lui parle à l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Draco recommença à rire un peu, donnant la chair de poule à Harry

-Ssssshhht, c'est un secret, petit lion. Je suis ivre mort.

Harry, surpris, regarda son visage et il se rendit compte que, effectivement, ses yeux étaient un peu flous.

-Tu es ivre ?

Draco mis le doigt sur la bouche.

- Sssssht, ssssssht... Ils ne le savent pas. –Il recommença à rire bêtement. –Et ça fait tellement enrager Pansy…

Harry se mit aussi à rire, incontrôlés, et après il lui donna un baiser maladroit sur la joue.

-Que tu es méchant. Allez, allons danser.

-Mais ils se rendront compte que je suis ivre et je n'aurais pas de grâce.

-Non, non, non, non... Ils sont trop ivres pour s'en rendre compte. Ne sois pas bête et viens.

Draco douta quelques secondes et se leva finalement. La chanson qui passait bougeait assez, mais Harry le pris par la taille et le serra bien contre lui, comme s'ils allaient danser sur une mélodie très lente. Draco ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais soudainement il s'effondra un peu sur Harry.

-Merde, je suis pire que ce que je pensais. –Dit-il, un peu surpris.

-Je te tiens –Répondit Harry en le maintenant serré.

Draco s'appuya sur lui, passant les mains derrière son cou et au bout de quelques secondes Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait récupéré sa stabilité. Cependant, il ne fit aucun geste et resta dans cette position, avec la tête légèrement inclinée sur son épaule et collé à lui. C'était parfait pour Harry; le mal au coeur qu'il avait s'été adouci et maintenant il se sentait comme bercé par les vagues. Pendant un moment, il n'entendit plus la musique, ni les applaudissements qui indiquaient que Greg ou Vince avait gagné un de leurs combats, les rires des autres; ils étaient seulement tous les deux, enlacés comme si c'était leur état naturel. Mais la paix fut cassée quand un sort passa en leur frôlant la tête.

-Putain! –S'exclama Harry, en essayant de sortir sa baguette.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès –Assura Connor, sur un ton d'excuse, tandis que les autres riaient aux éclats.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, maladroit ? –Lui demanda Draco, de mauvaise humeur.

-Je montre que je ne suis pas ivre. –Expliqua-t-il, en montrant une Erin sceptique avec sa baguette tandis qu'il chancelait de droite à gauche. –Elle croit que oui, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Pansy tapa des mains.

-Nous allons jouer à une gorgée ou un défi. –Proposa-t-elle, excitée.

Harry regarda Draco.

-C'est quoi "une gorgée ou un défi". Ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ce que ça veut dire.

-----------------------------------------------

Harry savait que ça faisait seulement cinq minutes qu'il s'était couché. Ca ne pouvait pas faire plus longtemps. Mais un bruit horrible, épouvantable l'avait réveillé, suivi d'un va-et-vient pas moins horrible et épouvantable. C'était sûrement la guerre ou quelque chose d'ainsi. Une attaque combinée d'aurores, de mangemorts, de détraqueurs et des missiles moldu. Ou l'Apocalypse. Mais sa tête allait éclatée, il avait mal au ventre et il voulait mourir, donc il décida de rester là avec les yeux fermés et d'attendre que l'Apocalypse l'atteigne.

-ARRETE DE SAUTER OU JE T'ARRACHE COMPLETEMENT LES INTESTINS, MAUDIT NAIN SADIQUE DE MES COUILLES!

C'était la voix de Draco, et Harry, avec un gémissement de protestation, ouvrit les yeux justes pour voir Altair descendre du lit avec un air extrêmement offensé.

-Je vais le dire à maman.

-C'est çà, va-y. –Grogna Draco.

"_Mon héros", _pensa Harry, quand le silence béni recommença à régner dans la pièce. Mais quelques minutes après, c'était la voix de Narcissa qui les sorti de leur sommeil.

- Blaise et les autres se sont déjà levés. Evidemment ils supportent l'alcool bien mieux que vous. Je leur dirai que vous vous sentez indisposés.

La technique n´aurais pas fonctionné avec Harry, qui aurait tranquillement continué de dormir jusqu'à l'après-midi, mais Draco commença à bouger, en ronchonnant des grossièretés, et il lui donna un coup peu considéré.

-Mets-toi en marche, Potter. C'est l'heure de distribuer les putains de cadeaux.

Peut-être que le bruit horrible et épouvantable d'avant incluait le mot "cadeaux" crié à plusieurs reprises, il n'était pas très sûr. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'on puisse lui offrir qui était mieux que si heures de plus de sommeil dans ce lit chaud.

-Je passe.

Draco lui donna un autre coup, un peu plus affectueux.

-Lève-toi. J'ai une potion pour la gueule de bois et je veux que tu voies mon cadeau.

Harry se laissa finalement convaincre et lui et Draco se traînèrent misérablement jusqu'aux douches, où ils tombèrent sur d'autres hommes avec la même allure misérable. Les seuls qui ne montraient pas de signe de gueules de bois étaient Greg et Vince, qui essayaient de ne pas attirer la colère de ses collègues, surtout celle de Draco et de Blaise, avec des bruits inutiles. La douche réveilla un peu Harry, qui se considéra officiellement ressuscité quand il prit la potion que l'elfe leur avait laissée et qu'il commença à remarquer ses effets.

Dans la salle à manger, Altair Malfoy faisait tout son possible pour faire comprendre à son grand frère qu'il était terriblement offensé. Harry observa, amusé, Draco essayer de s'attirer sa sympathie en devenant le sympathique, mais il passa d'amusé à scandalisé quand Draco, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien ainsi, sorti un galion de sa poche et l'offrit à l'enfant. Altair regarda la monnaie, regarda son frère, lui sourie et mit l'argent dans sa poche tandis que Draco lui donnait une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

-Tu viens... tu viens de soudoyer ton frère pour qu'il te pardonne ?

-Harry, quelle manière laide de le dire. C'est comme payer une amende : n'est-ce pas ?

Altair acquiesça et regarda son frère avec un petit sourire arrogant.

-J´accepte à moitié.

Draco grogna, moqueur.

- Je t´en offrirait deux.

Harry décida qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'eux un moment et de se concentrer sur le petit déjeuner. Il s'était resservi la tarte qu'il n'avait pas pu essayer la nuit dernière. Il n'avait plus mal au ventre et, pour le célébrer, il mangea une double ration. Le café se terminait quand il entendit une rumeur impatiente et excitée entre les plus petits et il se rendit compte que Draco s'était mis debout.

-Je suppose que maintenant vous voudriez que nous distribuions les cadeaux ... –Dit-il, avec une indifférence feinte. Les enfants, Vince et Greg lui répondirent que oui. Il sourie un peu et sortant sa baguette d'un geste grandiloquent, il la pointa en direction des montagnes et des montagnes de cadeaux qui s'empilaient sous l'arbre de Noël. –_Donus__Repartus_

Une lumière argentée enveloppa les cadeaux, qui doucement commencèrent à flotter en direction de ses destinataires. Les enfants criaient chaque fois que l'un deux atterrissait à leur côté. Harry attendit qu'ils arrivent tous et, en les tenants comme il le pouvait, puisqu'il y en avait plus que ce qu'il attendait, il se rapprocha de Draco, qui était déjà en train de déballer un premier cadeau. C'était une espèce de porte-cigarettes fait en métal, mais il y avait deux compartiments séparés, qui pouvaient contenir deux liquides différents en même temps. Comme c'était magique, on pouvait mettre à l'intérieur beaucoup plus de liquide qu'il ne paraissait.

-Au moins douze doses de veritaserum rentrent et une autre douzaine de polynectar. –Lui expliqua Narcissa, tandis que son fils l'observait attentivement.

-C'est précieuse, merci. –Lui dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Après il regarda Harry. –Ca te plaît ?

En le regardant de près, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait la tête d'un dragon sculpté et que ses yeux étaient deux rubis minuscules.

-C'est très jolie. –Acquiesça-t-il.

-Je vais laisser le tien pour la fin. Qui est-ce qui t'a fait des cadeaux, à part nous ?

Harry n'avait pas encore regardé ses cartes, donc il ne savait pas très bien qui était ce "nous". Alors il vit que Narcissa lui avait aussi acheté quelque chose. Les autres cadeaux étaient de Daphné et Théo, Blaise et Pansy, la mère de Pollux et Adrian. Les premiers lui avaient acheté un bonnet en laine, une écharpe et des gants, tout assortie. Adrian, qui incompréhensiblement pour Harry, ne gardait aucune rancune pour l'avoir privé d'un amant comme Draco, lui avait offert un viseur pour qu'il regarde le dernier concert des Détraqueurs Assassins, l'un de ses groupes magiques favoris. Le cadeau de la mère de Pollux, un lourd et sculpté encrier en cristal et une demi-douzaine de plumes, c'était un détail pour avoir emmené Hermione au monastère. Celui de Pansy et de Blaise le fit sourire en rechignant : c'était un livre avec la photo d'une sorcière rondelette sur la couverture qui avait pour titre : "Pourquoi les bonnes sorcières tombent-elles amoureuse des mauvais sorciers ?". Il serait probablement déjà mort quand Pansy se fatiguera de se moquer de lui pour être avec Draco.

Il lui restait seulement les cadeaux des Malfoy. Harry observa Narcissa déballer le livre sur l'Herbologie qu'il lui avait acheté.

-Très pratique. –Dit-elle, avec une expression qu'Harry décida que c'était de l´approbation.

Narcissa lui avait acheté l'une de ces chemises arrivées directement du XVIIIe siècle auxquelles les Malfoy étaient si amateurs. Harry ne se voyait pas avec ça, mais le regard gourmand que Draco lui adressa, comme s'il pensait qu'il devait être sexy avec elle, le fit contempler sa chemise avec un esprit plus ouvert.

Il lui restait seulement son cadeau. Le paquet de Draco était petit et enveloppé d'un papier luxueux bleu. Quand il l'ouvrit, il trouva une petite chaîne en argent auquel pendait un petit et allongé prisme en verre. En le regardant attentivement, il se rendit compte que le pendentif était, en réalité, un élégant flacon qui contenait un liquide transparent.

-Ce sont des larmes de phénix. –Lui expliqua Draco, près de l'oreille. – Porte-le toujours sur toi, d'accord ?

Harry était ému. Les larmes de phénix, dont il connaissait déjà les effets, soignaient presque n'importe quelle blessure, elles étaient très difficiles à obtenir et c'était hors de prix. Il ne voulait même pas penser combien ça lui avait coûté de remplir ce petit flacon. Mais ce qui lui plu réellement c'était de penser que Draco se préoccupait ainsi de lui.

-Bien sûr…Merci, Draco, c'est génial. –Dit-il, en lui donnant un baiser.

-Ca ne servira pas beaucoup contre un Avada Kedavra, mais...

Harry mis la chaîne autour de son cou et après mit le flacon sous ses vêtements.

-Ce cadeau est vraiment génial. –Il sourie, en lui donnant un autre baiser rapide. -Viens, maintenant ouvre le mien.

Draco acquiesça, impatient, et il commença à le déballer. Harry était un peu nerveux. Grâce à Dipsy, qui avait juré de garder le secret, il savait déjà avec certitude que ce jouet était à Draco. Et il savait aussi grâce à elle que les Malfoy n'ignoraient pas que certains de leurs objets personnels avaient changé de mains. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose de le savoir que le voir de ses propres yeux. Il espérait que Draco ne serait pas attristé.

Aussitôt qu'il découvrit ce que c'était, il eu un petit halètement.

-Harry ...C'est... c'est le mien ?

-Je crois. –Dit-il, encore incertain de comment allait être sa réaction.

-Tu n'es... tu n'es pas allé chez moi pour le chercher, n'est-ce pas?

-Non.

Draco fini de le déballer et le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, promenant son regard avec nostalgie sur chaque détail. Après il ébaucha un sourire triste et ironique.

-Donc ils volent aussi mes jouets, hein ? Je pensais que c'était seulement les bijoux qui les intéressaient.

-Merde, je t'ai rendu triste, n'est-ce pas? Je ne voulais pas...

-Non, non. –L'interrompit Draco. –Harry, c'est... C'était mon jouet favori. Ca et mon premier balai. Je ... passais des heures à jouer avec ... Des après-midi entière. Mes parents ont spécialement ordonné de le faire pour moi, il n'est pas comme ceux qui se vendaient dans les magasins.

-L'Attrapeur des Serpy a ton visage

-Mon père savait que je voulais être Attrapeur. –Il regarda Harry et il avala sa salive. –Je suis content que tu l'es sauvé. Merci. –Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec force. –Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

---------------------------------------

La même après-midi, peu avant l'heure de dîner, une petite brûlure leur indiqua que Hermione venait de fixer un rendez-vous avec eux à travers les sickles enchantés en argent. Elle voulait les voir le lendemain, à deux heures de l'après-midi, chez ses parents. Harry était de garde, mais il échangea avec Connor Montague pour pouvoir s'y rendre et lui et Draco transplanèrent à deux heures moins cinq chez les Granger, convenablement cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là, parlant avec le docteur Granger. Harry vit leurs expressions calmes et il su qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de se cacher de la mère de Hermione, mais quand il fut sur le point de sortir d'au-dessous de la Cape, Draco l'en empêcha, en montrant la femme.

-Elle ne fera rien. –Murmura Harry.

Draco lui expliqua avec des gestes qu'il préférait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que ce n'était pas un piège. Harry acquiesça et utilisa le transplanage pour sortir d'au-dessous de la Cape et pour apparaître devant eux. Ron et Hermione lui sourirent.

-Salut, Harry. Comment sa va là-bas ? La potion a-t-elle fonctionné ?

-Oui, oui, nous allons tous bien. Bonjour, docteur Granger, depuis le temps que je ne vous ai pas vu.

-Bonjour, Harry. –Dit-elle. Ca sautait plus ou moins aux yeux qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé. –Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

-Tu es venu seul ? –Lui demanda Ron.

-Non, Draco est par là, il se cache de ta belle-mère. Aïe!

Harry avait reçu un coup invisible sur la nuque et la tête blonde de Draco sortie rapidement d'au-dessous de la Cape.

-Je ne me pas cache, Potter. Salut, Granger. –Dit-il, avec une note d'amabilité dans la voix qui ne fut pas transmise au nom de famille suivant. –Weasley...

La mère de Hermione le regardait fixement. Elle et Draco s'étaient rencontrés une fois au Chemin de Traverse, mais Harry eu l'impression qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, mais de Lucius, qui avait aussi été présent. Ils se saluèrent tous les deux avec simple politesse et ensuite Draco arqua un sourcil avec inquisition.

-A quoi est due cette réunion ? Il y a des nouvelles ?

-Certaines, mais attendons Remus, Tonks et les Weasley. –Dit Hermione. –Ils vont probablement bientôt arriver.

-Mes parents. –Eclaira Ron à Harry. –Hier ils nous ont vilement soutiré que tu étais vivant et que nous savions où tu te cachais.

-Vous le savez ? –Répliqua Draco, qui s'était tendu en entendant mentionner les Weasley.

-Nous savons qu'il est avec toi et comment le contacter. –Spécifia Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, maintenant ils sont convaincus que tu es totalement innocent. –Dit Ron.

Ca ne passa pas inaperçu à Harry que Draco resta en dehors de cette phrase, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, on toqua à la porte. Quand la mère de Hermione ouvrit, Molly et Arthur entrèrent dans la salle à manger. La première entra avec les larmes déjà aux yeux et elle se mit à pleurer aussitôt qu'elle vit Harry. Pendant quelques minutes, la même scène qu'il avait eue avec Ron et Hermione se répéta, les mêmes excuses honteuses, la même joie de le voir. Harry trouvait ça aussi apaisant que embarrassant et le regard fasciné et dégoûté avec lequel Draco, un peu à l'écart des autres, regardait tout cela ne l'aidait en rien. Le connaissant, toute cette émotivité devait lui sembler presque obscène.

Quand Molly fut sûre que Harry était réellement vivant, qu'il leur avait pardonné leur erreur et, malgré la maigreur extrême dans laquelle il était selon elle, il n'allait pas décéder de faim dans les minutes suivantes, elle s'écarta pour que Remus et Tonks, qui était arrivé avec eux, pussent le saluer.

-Comme je suis contente de te revoir, Harry. –S'exclama-t-elle, en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. –Tu as très bonne mine.

-Merci, Tonks.

C'était un soulagement de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne s'excusait pas.

-Remy n'a pas réussi à me tromper. J'ai su que tu étais vivant dès que j'ai vu comment son visage avait changé! Et toi ... –Tonks se tourna vers Draco qui leva un sourcil. –Je suis contente que tu sois des bons. C'est déjà assez mauvais d'avoir comme tante la dingue Bellatrix Lestrange que d'être aussi cousine au leader des Renégats et assassin de Harry Potter.

-Maintenant tu es la nièce du leader des Renégats et tu travailles pour un traître assassin. –Répliqua Draco en haussant des épaules.

Molly et Arthur semblaient alors s'être rendu compte qu'il était aussi là. Harry devint un peu nerveux. Il ne voulait pas que les Weasley saluassent Draco comme si c'était un mauvais petit, comme Ron et Hermione l'avaient fait. Peut-être que c'était inévitable, mais c'était de plus en plus désagréable. Cependant, Molly le regarda sans hostilité.

-Les Serpentard n'ont confiance à 100 pour cent en personne. Je ne crois pas que tu t'offenseras si je te dis que je n'ai pas confiance à 100 pour cent en toi, après tout ce que tu as fait à Poudlard. Mais que tu ais sauvé Harry... Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ça.

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle Draco s'était attendue, ainsi il eu besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler et réagir. Harry, sentant une affection démesurée pour Molly Weasley, observa le demi-sourire de Remus et il supposa que son vieil ami y était pour quelque chose.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. –Lui dit celui-ci, courtoisement. –Sauver Harry fut un _plaisir._

Il y eut une légère emphase sur ce dernier mot qui fit sourire Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Tonks l'observait avec suspicion et une étincelle d'humour et il essayât de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire ?

Elle acquiesça et ils cherchèrent tous une chaise ou un fauteuil sur lequel s'asseoir pour parler. Harry fit signe à Draco pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui, mais il s'assit sur une chaise, en la plaçant à l´envers pour que le dossier soit devant lui.

-Nous avons plusieurs choses à vous dire. –Commença Hermione. –La première chose c'est que nous avons utilisé la Légilémencie avec le juge du Magenmagot qui a fait une déclaration contre toi.

-Ce n'est pas un sorcier très puissant. –Dit Ron. –Tonks et moi avons pris du polynectar et nous l'avons attaqué par surprise dans les toilettes du terrain des Holyhead Harpies. Nous avons tous les deux lu son esprit. Je ne suis pas très bon pour ça, je le reconnais, mais Tonks le fait bien. Nous avons clairement vu son souvenir et oui il t'a vu dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'a pas mentit sur ça. Ca veut dire qu'ou ils ont utilisé du polynectar pour se faire passer pour toi ou ils lui ont implanté un faux souvenir, comme à Hermione. Etant un juge du Magenmagot, je crois que c'était le premier. En tout cas, cela écarte le fait qu'il soit impliqué dans la conspiration de Robards.

- Pas nécessairement. –Répliqua Draco. –Il pouvait savoir que ce n'était pas le vrai Harry. Avez-vous essayé de trouver un souvenir qui le mettait en rapport avec Robards ou la Porte ?

-Nous n'avons rien vu. –Répondit sa cousine. –Nous n'avons pas non plus eu beaucoup de temps, c'est vrai, mais je crois que nous pouvons le laisser en dehors de cela.

-Et Albertus Rand ? –Demanda Harry, se rappelant l'expert qui l'avait examiné à Azkaban. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'ils le trouvent, il était très possible qu'ils l'aient aussi assassiné, mais jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne trouvent pas le cadavre...

-Pareil. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune piste de l'endroit où il se trouve.

-Je connais les mangemorts, cet homme est mort. –Dit Draco. –Il en sait trop.

Par les regards des autres, ils n'étaient pas les seuls á le penser.

-Il y a autre chose. Les Renégats ont réattaqué. –Dit Ron. –Ce n'est pas encore paru dans le Prophète, mais presque tout le monde le sait déjà.

Pansy était encore au monastère, donc elle n'avait pas pu les informer. Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec Draco.

-Ils ont tué quelqu'un ?

-Non, cette fois, non. Ils ont fait irruption hier soir chez Barjow et Beurk et ils ont tout fouillé. Les propriétaires ont présenté une liste d'objets volés, mais en connaissant le genre de marchandise qu'on peut trouver là-bas, je doute beaucoup qu'ils soient tout à fait sincères. Bien sûr, il n'y a rien qui peut être la Clef de la Porte.

Draco fit une grimace réfléchie, comme s'il soupçonnait que quelque chose ne concordait pas et ne savait pas quoi.

-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils aient un objet pareil. Barjow et Beurk sont expert dans ce genre d'objets, je suis sûr qu'ils la reconnaîtraient. Et…bien, il est possible qu'ils aient un sens de l'éthique un peu dépravé, mais ce ne sont pas des tarés. S'ils avaient la Clef et qu'ils pensaient que maintenant elle est au main des mangemorts ... je crois qu'ils l'auraient admis.

Ron fit un petit bruit de scepticisme.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Ils se sont inventé une histoire, ils finissaient de s'assurer que c'était ce que ça semblait être avant de déranger les aurores, ou quelque chose ainsi. Mais ils vous auraient prévenus. Les problèmes avec les aurores sont un malheur plus petit, comparé au déchaînement de l'enfer sur terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont supposément volé dans le magasin ? –Demanda Harry à Ron.

Son ami sorti un parchemin et commença à lire.

-Des poudres de scorpion, une amulette indienne qui donne des cauchemars, un Livre des Morts égyptien relié en peau humaine, et un foetus dans un pot croisé entre un être humain et un lutin. –Il lui remit le parchemin. –En admettant qu'ils étaient en possession des pires choses importés d'Azkaban.

Ron avait raison, cette liste n'était pas trop fiable. Mais elle indiquait que les mangemorts n'avaient pas abandonné la recherche.

-C'est probable qu'avant ou après ils essaient d'entrer dans Poudlard. –Dit Harry. –Ils ignorent que Dumbledore nous a déjà dit que la Clef n'est pas là. Vous devriez prévenir Minerva pour qu'elles soient encore plus vigilantes.

Il pensait surtout à la sécurité des élèves, mais Remus indiqua ensuite que ça pouvait être l'occasion de capturer un mangemort vivant et de l'interroger sur la Porte et le lieu où ils se cachaient. L'Ordre du Phoenix pouvait s'occuper de ça sans avoir besoin de donner des explications sur Harry, bien que McGonagall elle-même semblait déjà suspecter quelque chose.

-Une dernière chose. –Dit Arthur. –Les parents de Robards partent le vingt-neuf de ce mois pour leurs pays. Je l'ai entendu hier au ministère.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, pensant la même chose. Ils manquaient six jours. Et même si Hermione, Remus et Molly ne leur donnaient pas leur approbation, ils ne furent pas capables non plus de leur proposer un meilleur plan. C'était déjà l'heure de partir. Les Weasley lui dirent qu'ils allaient terriblement leur manquer le jour de Noël.

-Sans toi et sans ma petite… -Murmura Molly. –Comme si ce n'était pas assez avec la mort de Fred.

-Viens, chérie. –Dit son mari en lui passant le bras autour des épaules pour la réconforter. –Au moins pour Harry c'est temporel.

Elle regarda Harry avec pitié.

-Tu iras bien ? Ca me brise le coeur que tu sois seul ce jour là.

Harry l'assura qu'il survivrait, mais ensuite il regarda Ron. Depuis qu'il l'avait connu, quinze ans en arrière, ils avaient toujours été ensemble ce jour là. Ron était aussi en train de penser la même chose, parce qu'il fit une grimace.

-Ce ne sera pas la même chose sans toi. –Dit-il, en détournant le regard pour ne pas devenir sentimental. –Mais nous t'avons apporté tous tes cadeaux maintenant. Tu ne peux pas les ouvrir jusqu'au matin de Noël.

Harry les remercia et prit le sac qu'ils lui tendaient, plein de paquets. Il y avait un sort spécifique pour envoyer les cadeaux de Noël à leurs destinataires –une variante plus puissante que Draco avait utilisé pour distribuer ceux du solstice –mais ça ne fonctionnait pas si l'endroit était protégé par un Fidelius. La ronde d'adieux s'allongea un peu, entre des vœux de Noël et plus d'accolades de Molly, et finalement, Harry et Draco s'en allèrent au monastère en transplanant.

A suivre…

NdA : (1) J'ignore si cette invocation appartient au folklore populaire ou non. De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon oeuvre et je l'ai sorti d'un article de Wikipedia sur les célébrations celtes, Beltane, des solstices et ces choses.

(2) : je pense que tout le monde connaît cette expression, non !? Il est ivre mort, en tout cas j'ai mis du temps pour la trouver car j'ai du mal à trouver le bon mot français pour traduire lol

Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chapitre ?? Moi bof j´ai l´impression d´avoir fait plein de faute !!! Les reviews sont faites pour le dire donc ne vous en privez pas lol !!! En tout cas j'ai remarqué quand même que certain s'impatienté d'un manque d'action mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, sa va revenir bientôt !!! Ha et je tenais juste à préciser, par rapport à une gueulante qu'à poussé l'une de mes plus ferventes rewieveuses qui publie aussi des histoire sur par rapport aux reviews qu'elle a reçu dans l'une de ses histoires, que ce n'est pas parce qu'on dit qu'on ne mettra pas l'histoire en ligne si on n'a pas tant de reviews qu'on va forcément le faire !!! Je trouve ça donc honteux de la part des gens qui lisent d'être désagréable (voir offensant) avec l'auteur dans les reviews juste pour ça ! C'est vrai que les reviews peuvent beaucoup nous motiver et que c'est aussi en quelque sorte notre salaire, mais il ne faut pas oublier que si avant tout nous publions des histoires c'est parce qu'on aime ça et que ça nous fait plaisir de les partager avec les gens !!! Voilà je ne sais pas si tout le monde l'aura lu et aura compris ce que je veux dire lol mais au moins c'est là car je n'aime pas trop ce genre de comportement !!! Voilà, voilà, j'espère juste qu'on ne prendra pas mal ce que je viens d'écrire, bref…. Gros bisous à tout le monde quand même et me lyncher pas trop hein lol !!!!


	20. Noël

Hello tout le monde !!! He non je ne suis pas morte, juste morte de fatigue lol, mais heureusement c'est les vac !!! Et surtout c'est NOEL alors j'espère que vous avez aimé vos cadeaux (c'est le geste qui comptent pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé lol) !! En tout cas moi mon cadeau pour vous c'est enfin la publication d'un chapitre mais d'un autre aussi lol 2 pour le prix d'un !!!! Donc voilà je vous souhaite bonne lecture et surtout :

JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!

CHAPITRE 19 **Noël**

Peu de temps avant de se réveiller le matin de Noël, Harry rêva qu'il était avec Draco à Poudlard. Dans son sommeil, Draco était encore Malfoy, mais un Malfoy assez complaisant, parce qu'après une conversation absurde sur des devoirs en Botanique, il s'agenouilla face à lui et commença à lui faire une fellation. C'était tellement bon que Harry fini par se réveiller en gémissant et terriblement excité, et il vit que Draco était entre ses jambes en train de lui faire une fellation.

-Bonjour. –Le salua gaiement Draco, en faisant une pause.

Harry répondit seulement par un halètement parce que cette bouche merveilleuse s'était remise à l'œuvre et peu après il jouissait d'un cri étouffé, en sentant la langue de Draco parcourir la pointe et lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Oh, Dieu, comment il aimait qu'il fasse ça. Draco marcha alors à quatre pattes jusqu'à se mettre à sa hauteur et il lui donna un baiser lent et profond. Ce n'était peut-être pas le baiser le plus romantique du monde, en considérant ce qu'il venait de faire et qu'aucun d'eux ne s'étaient encore lavé les dents, mais Harry l'aima de toute façon.

-Joyeux Noël. –Lui dit Draco enfin.

-Joyeux Noël.

Draco parcouru sa poitrine de ses doigts.

-Maintenant tu peux ouvrir les cadeaux de tes amis.

Harry se leva du lit, ouvrit sa malle et chercha le sac que les Weasley lui avaient donnée. Après il revint sur le lit et s'assis en tailleur tandis qu'il recevait un sort de nettoyage de Draco. Harry sorti le premier paquet, qui était de Ron et Hermione et le défit. C'était une montre bracelet qui fonctionnait avec magie.

-Elle te plaît ? –Demanda-t-il à Draco.

-Je préfère un autre style. –Dit-il diplomatiquement.

Molly n'avait pas pu lui tricoter l'un de ses pulls voyants en laine avec son initiale et ils lui avaient acheté un kit de nettoyage de balais. Quand il sorti le troisième cadeau et lu la carte, il arqua les sourcils, souriant et surpris.

-Celui-ci est pour toi –Dit-il à Draco, en lui donnant un paquet dont la carte était signée par Ron et Hermione.

Draco le regarda quelque seconde comme s'il était vénéneux avant de le toucher, mais après il l'accepta et le déballa. C'était un livre récent et ennuyeux sur les potions médicinales. Vu la tête qu'il fit, Harry déduisit qu'il devait le trouver très utile. Draco esquissa alors un sourire doux vers lui, comme s'il reconnaissait que ça l'avait totalement prit à l'improviste.

-C'est très aimable de leur part.

Tonks et Lupin leur avaient aussi envoyé des cadeaux à tous les deux. Ils avaient offert à Harry un sac à dos magique dans lequel tenaient dix fois plus de choses qu'il semblait et à Draco, un presse-papiers en verre en forme de dragon qui, en prononçant un sort, pouvait majestueusement voler dans la pièce.

-C'est joli. –Pensa Harry, quand le dragon revint à sa place. –Ecoute Draco...Ca fera un mois demain que nous sommes ensemble. Nous pourrions aller dîner quelque part. Tu sais, pour le célébrer.

Draco le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Bieeen-sûr, Harry. Je parlerai au ministre pour qu'il annule nos ordres de recherche et de capture et nous irons où tu veux.

-Ne sois pas paranoïaque. Nous sommes allés dans le Londres moldu une douzaine de fois.

-Oui, pour de bonnes raisons et avec la baguette prête.

-Comme acheter des cadeaux pour le solstice ? Et parfois toi, Adrian et Vince alliez dans des bars gay.

Vince n'était pas exactement homosexuel, mais dans le monastère il n'y avait aucune fille qui voudrait coucher avec lui, et de temps en temps il était allé avec Draco et Adrian. "S'ils sont de dos c'est la même chose" condensait l'opinion de Vince sur le sujet.

-Oui, avec du polynectar. Bien que bon, si tu veux que nous la prenions et que nous allions dîner...

-Je ne veux pas prendre de polynectar, c'est dégoûtant. En plus, je veux voir ton visage, pas celui d'un autre type.

-Alors oublie. Harry, les aurors moldu me cherchent aussi, le ministère leur a passé mes données. Et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils n'aient pas fait la même chose pour toi.

Harry grogna, frustré, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il devait y avoir une solution, bon sang.

-Et si nous utilisons un Confundus ?

-Les aurores peuvent annuler les Confundus.

-Je le sais déjà, Malfoy, je suis un putain d'auror. Mais les aurores ne vont pas dans le monde moldu en lançant des sorts anti-Confundus seulement pour voir si par hasard ils nous trouvent. Et nous savons déjà que c'est difficile dans une ville de six millions d'habitants de tomber sur un sorcier alors un auror, n'est-ce pas ? -Draco semblait commencer à douter et Harry insista, en lui caressant la jambe. –Ecoute... depuis que tu as commencé à me plaire, j'ai comme cette obsession avec toi. J'ai besoin de t'emmener dîner et après d'aller au cinéma.

-Au cinéma ?

-Ah, oui. Tu y déjà allé une fois ?

-Non.

-Tu vois ? Et dans cinq jours nous irons chercher cet enfoiré de Robards. Comme tu le dis si bien, il peut se passer n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas que je crois qu'il va arriver quelque chose de mauvais ou rien de ça, mais ... merde, par ce que nous savons que nous pourrions être morts pour le Nouvel An et je veux avoir un rendez-vous avec toi comme il faut.

Draco semblait perplexe, mais amusé.

-Ca va être un rendez-vous très intéressant si nous pensons tous les deux à notre mort imminente.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ecoute... si tu préfères nous pouvons aller dans une autre ville. J'ai seulement besoin d'un restaurant et d'un cinéma décent.

Après y avoir pensé quelques secondes, Draco acquiesça.

-C'est bon. Mais nous ne dirons à personne où nous allons. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que l'exemple se répand et que tous les petits couples veulent aussi aller à Londres et se fassent capturer par les aurores.

----------------------------------------------------

Bien que c'était le jour de Noël, pour le monastère c'était un jour de plus et cette après-midi, après avoir mangé, il y avait entraînement. Harry aimaient ses entraînements de sorts et d'anti-sorts, même si parfois quelqu'un avait des effets secondaires indésirables. D'abord ils aidaient les plus jeunes ou moins puissants à pratiquer un sort et après ils luttaient en couple. Harry avait l'habitude de croiser souvent les baguettes avec Blaise -qui, comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de leur petite école, était le responsable de cet entraînement-, avec Theo ou Narcissa. Draco n'avait jamais fait un geste de vouloir lutter contre lui, de la même façon qui n'avait jamais été son partenaire pour le Doloris. Harry avait été surpris au début, mais maintenant il était content.

Ce jour, ils pratiquaient le Protego. Il était avec Blaise, lui lançant des sorts de plus en plus puissants pour mettre à l'épreuve la résistance de son bouclier, un exercice très semblable à celui qu'on faisait à l'académie d'aurors. Alors, à sa droite, Théo poussa un petit cri quand son bouclier se rompit et qu'un Expelliarmus le fit tomber sur le cul au sol et Blaise fut distrait une seconde en le regardant. Harry, qui attendait une distraction pareille, lui lança en plein dessus un fort Aguamenti. Blaise parti comme une flèche en arrière, dégoulinant et crachant de l'eau. Draco, Adrian et Théo lui-même, qui était encore au sol, se mirent à rire. Blaise se mit debout, regarda directement Draco et haussa des épaules.

-Au moins moi j'ose m'affronter à lui, ce qui n'ai pas ce que je peux dire des autres.

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça instantanément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Blaise ?

Harry, inquiet, vit qu'ils avaient tous arrêtaient l'entraînement pour voir ce qu'il se passait et que Narcissa foudroyait Zabini du regard. Blaise, pour sa part, ne céda pas d'un centimètre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco. Je comprends. Finalement, à Poudlard tu n'as jamais pu le gagner. En _rien_. C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas ... répéter l'expérience.

C'était un coup très bas et gratuit et Harry sentit l'envie de saisir Blaise par le cou et de le fracasser contre le mur. Mais il avait la sensation que s'il faisait ça, s'il prenait la défense de Draco devant son groupe, il allait seulement empirer les choses. La seule chose qu'il craignait était que la solution à ce problème soit un duel entre eux deux; s'ils arrivaient à ce point, Draco serait très fâché et la seule façon de sortir indemne d'une rencontre avec lui dans cet état était de se battre très sérieusement.

Regardant Blaise comme s'ils étaient les deux seuls au monde, Draco essaya de maintenir sa colère sous contrôle et de sourire presque avec indifférence.

-Harry est le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, tu te rappelles ? Même Voldemort n'a pas pu. Tu ne prétendras pas que je puisse le faire.

-Non, je ne prétends pas ça. Laisse tomber, Draco. –Il regarda Harry. –Nous continuons ?

Mais Draco se mit devant lui.

-Faisons une chose, Blaise. J'affronterai Harry ... après t'avoir affronté. Qu'en penses-tu ? Marché conclu ?

Harry ne voyait pas Draco, mais Blaise oui, et vu l'expression de ses yeux il su qu'il allait accepter bien que cela l'enverrait seulement à l'infirmerie de se forcer à battre Draco devant tout le monde.

-Tu es un pauvre homme, Blaise. Tu ne me feras pas me battre avec lui.

Blaise sourit.

- Oh, Draco, que c'est mignon… Il ne veut pas te faire mal.

Draco se tourna pour foudroyer Harry du regard.

-Je n'ai pas peur. –Il regarda de nouveau Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Zabini ? Marché conclu ou pas ?

Les deux luttes semblaient inévitables, mais Narcissa s'approcha alors d'eux avec un visage de mépris.

-Une bagarre pour voir lequel des trois est plus stupide serait beaucoup plus serrée. –Susurra-t-elle, colérique. –Je devrai peut-être vous rappeler ce qu'il va se passer samedi soir. Si c'est ainsi que vous allez vous comporter, ce serait mieux que nous nous livrions aux aurors et que nous nous épargnions les ennuis.

Harry se rendit compte que ça faisait son effet. Draco et Blaise échangèrent un regard rancunier, mais tous deux savaient que ça se terminait ici. Au moins jusqu'après samedi. Blaise, qui était finalement celui qui avait commencé tout ça, esquissa un sourire qu'on pourrait supposer conciliateur.

-Tout de suite, je suis plus inquiet par le fait d'attraper une autre bronchite que par ma virilité. Je crois que je vais aller me sécher et prendre quelque chose de chaud. Vous deux pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

Draco accepta cette retraite stratégique et il se tourna vers les autres.

-Nous allons continuer. Harry, tu te mets avec moi, d'accord ? –Demanda-t-il, d'une voix fortuite. -Je n'avait jamais vu l'Aguamenti utiliser comme sort de combat et je veux savoir si mes boucliers y résisteront.

Harry ne comprenait rien. Il voulait encore s'affronter à lui ? Mais Draco ne semblait pas aussi fâché qu'avant. Il voulait peut-être seulement montrer que ça n'avait aucune importance de sortir un peu en piteux état d'un affrontement avec lui. Indécis, il acquiesça et commença à lui lancer l'Aguamenti de plus en plus fort. Peu après il se calma. Ca sautait aux yeux qu'il prenait ça comme un simple exercice. Et quand le jet d'eau transperça son Protego et le fit tomber comme Blaise avant, il se leva sans y accorder de l'importance, secouant ses cheveux comme un chien s'ébouriffant.

-Je n'avais pas besoin d'une douche.

-Tu veux essayer l'Aguamenti avec moi ? –Lui demanda Harry, tandis qu'il commençait à se sécher avec un sort d'air chaud.

-Vous pouvez continuer pour votre compte si vous voulez, mais l'heure est déjà passée. –Dit Narcissa, qui s'était mise en couple avec Théo.

-Alors un autre jour.

Draco commença à se déplacer entre les gens, en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne qui avait besoin d'une attention médicale et en donnant une félicitation succincte ici et là. Narcissa se plaça á côté de Harry qui, comme toujours, l'attendait pour sortir ensemble de là.

-Ce serait mieux que tu le laisses seul.

-Draco ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille être avec toi tout de suite.

Comme s'il savait de quoi ils parlaient, Draco s'approcha d'eux.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti ? –Dit-il, en regardant seulement sa mère. –Je vais rester ici un moment.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Draco...

Il le regarda alors et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était troublé et furieux.

-Laisse-moi seul, Harry. Sérieusement.

-Mais...

-Ne. Me. Dis. Rien. –Dit-il, en lui tournant le dos. C'était comme si seulement son regard ou un frôlement pouvaient le faire exploser.

Narcissa le poussa doucement.

-Allons-y, Harry. C'est mieux ainsi, vraiment.

Il se laissa emmener parce qu'il savait que Draco le lui avait demandé sérieusement, mais il ne comprenait rien. Quand ils furent sortis de la salle, il regarda Narcissa en recherche d'une explication.

-C'est parce que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me battre contre lui ?

-Ca n'a pas beaucoup aidé, mais non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi est-il fâché avec moi, si c'est Blaise qui a essayé l'embarrasser devant les autres ?

-Blaise, non... Harry, s'il t'a semblé que Blaise controversait son courage ou son leadership tu te trompes. Draco se soumet à l'un des plus forts Doloris chaque nuit sans rechigner et il n'y a personne ici assez stupide pour penser que mon fils est plus puissant que toi. Ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'on le croit pour être chef. –Narcissa serra les lèvres un moment. – Ce que Blaise a essayé de faire c'est de provoquer une bagarre personnelle entre vous deux. Ce n'est qu'une vengeance pour avoir laissé ton amie entrer ici.

-Une bagarre ? Pour que je batte Draco devant tout le monde ?

Narcissa le regarda comme si elle venait de confirmer ses soupçons qu'il était retardé mental.

- Potter, tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Je viens de te dire que personne ne croit que Draco est plus puissant que toi. Dans un combat propre, personne n'attend un autre résultat excepté ta victoire. –Elle soupira. –Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça plaise à mon fils qu'on lui lance au visage devant tout le monde qu'à Poudlard il n'a jamais pu te battre au quidditch ou dans une bagarre ou que tu l'as tourné en ridicule un tas de fois.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser.

-Ce qu'il s'était passé avant était supposé être oublié. Des deux côtés. Draco ne fut pas précisément une joie dans ma vie quand nous étions au collège.

-Oui, je le sais. Harry, écoute... Draco est en colère contre toi et contre Blaise, mais surtout il est en colère contre lui-même pour être en colère contre toi. Et comme il est dans cet état, il veut rester seul jusqu'à ce que ça lui passe pour ne pas finir par se disputer avec toi, qui est ce que Blaise cherchait.

Harry souhaita, pas pour la première fois, qu'il y eût un manuel d'instructions sur les Serpentard dans n'importe quel endroit.

-Et pourquoi Blaise veut-il qu'on se dispute ? Pourquoi ça le dérange autant que Draco est emmené Hermione ?

Cette fois, Narcissa mit du temps à répondre.

-Parce qu'il n'a emmené personne quand la mère de Victor est morte. –Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ça et il l'a regarda un peu en émoi. Il n'aurait pas du avoir de différence.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Mariya était une fille bulgare qui avait la Marque Ténébreuse comme son père. Blaise et elle sont tombés amoureux et il l'a convaincue de fuir avec nous. Un jour, déjà dans son neuvième mois, elle a commencé à avoir des hémorragies. Mais elle avait la Marque. Si nous l'avions emmené à St Mangouste, ils l'auraient mise devant les détraqueurs dès qu'elle aurait accouché. Les choses étaient pareilles alors.

-Je le sais.

- Draco était prêt à séquestrer un médicomage et à lui effacer sa mémoire après, mais tout se passa plus vite. Elle est morte en quelques heures et la seule chose que nous avons pu faire c'est de sortir le bébé. Blaise sait que ce n'est pas la faute de Draco, que ce n'est la faute de personne. Mais le voir emmener Granger ... a re-ouvert certaines blessures.

-Je comprends.

-Laisse-le seul, Harry. Quand ça lui sera passé, il te cherchera.

---------------------------------------

Harry ne le revit pas pendant les deux heures suivantes. Il était à l'extérieur, contemplant Adrian et Miles Bletchey jouant à un contre un au quidditch, vers les sept heures. La rencontre était émouvante et il ne se rendit compte que Draco était côté de lui que lorsqu'il sentit le poids de sa main sur son épaule.

-Salut. Qui est-ce qui gagne ?

-Adrian, trois à un. S'il attrape le vif d'or, il gagne.

Draco resta silencieux un moment, regardant les évolutions des joueurs.

-Tu viens faire un tour ?

Harry acquiesça et il marcha avec lui sur les terrains du monastère sans but précis. Draco semblait calme, mais il eut l'impression qu'il voulait dire quelque chose et qu'il ne se décidait pas à le dire. Après un moment, Draco lui caressa le dos de la main avec les doigts et il lui souri un peu.

-Quelles possibilités ai-je de sortir de ça sans une explication ?

-Je ne le sais pas. –Dit Harry. –Mais j'aimerais que tu me le dises.

Draco acquiesça, baissant la tête un moment, comme s'il reconnaissait qu'il avait raison.

-Je détestais que tu me battes toujours. Ca me rendait physiquement malade. Ca ne m'a pas plut qu'il me le rappelle.

Harry resta un peu surpris par son explication abrupte.

-Draco, avec le passé que toi et moi avons... Ca va arriver souvent.

-Je le sais. Je le sais. Harry, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de réagir ainsi, avec les choses que tu m'as pardonnées de cette époque. Et bien sûr, ce n'est pas de gagner dont tu as à t'excuser. C'est pourquoi je voulais que tu me laisses seul, tu comprends ? Pour rien ne te dire d'injuste ou dont je pourrais me repentir. Pour que tu ne me vois pas me comporter comme un imbécile. –Il fit une grimace presque imperceptible. –Même si ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise pour toi.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, faisant des recoupements

-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux jamais jouer au quidditch avec moi ?

Draco se tendit et détourna le regard.

-Je peux supporter de perdre de temps en temps, mais avec toi je perds toujours.

-Draco, nous ne sommes pas en compétition pour la Coupe.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Il ne s'agit pas de perdre et voilà, c'est... C'est comme re-être un gamin et écouter mon père après avoir appris que tu m'avais encore une fois battu ou après avoir découvert que Granger avait de meilleures notes que moi. Je ... te jetais la faute de tout ce qu'il me faisait ou disait, tu ne le comprends pas ? Et je ne veux pas me sentir ainsi, je ne veux pas te haïr comme je te haïssais alors.

Harry compris que Blaise devait lui avoir rappelé tout ça, mais la mention de Lucius avait attiré toute son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que te faisait ton père ?

Draco paru se tendre encore plus.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

-Je t'ai déjà raconté comment s'était de vivre avec les Dursley. Je sais ce que c'est que les gens qui étaient supposés s'occuper de toi t'ont fait du mal. Ecoute, la dernière chose que je prétends est que nous nous mettions à pleurer dans des bras l'un de l'autre en nous plaignant de nos enfances dures. Mais je veux savoir plus de choses sur toi, Draco. Et que tu le crois ou non, le mauvais m'importe aussi.

Draco resta silencieux tellement longtemps qu'Harry pensa qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Mais il le fit, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Raconté, ça ne paraît pas si grave. Mais quand j'étais petit, l'impression de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses espérances pouvait m'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit. Quand je l'entendais dire que ... que je ne valais pas l'air que je respirais et que je n'aurais pas dû naître ... je voulais mourir. Et je me promettais à moi-même que j'allais être plus froid, plus enfoiré, que j'allais te battre. Mais j'avais beau faire des efforts pour être le genre de fils qu'il voulait, il semblait toujours déçu. Et je l'aimais, tu sais ? Toi tu haïssais ton oncle et ta tante et c'était beaucoup plus facile, crois-moi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour gagner son approbation.

C'était vrai. L'une du peu de choses positives qu'il avait pensé de Draco au collège, si non la seule, c'était qu'il adorait son père. Sans palliatifs. Bien sûr que Lucius n'était pas tout à fait digne d'être adorer, mais Harry, qui avait toujours eu la curiosité des orphelins pour les parents et enfants, il était capable d'apprécier qu'il l'aimait tant.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu aimais ton père beaucoup plus qu'il ne le mérité. Tu le regardais comme s'il était ... le plus grand de l'univers. –Il acquiesça et Harry se décida à lui poser la question qui lui rôder dans la tête. – Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas ici, Draco ? Il a voulu rester avec Voldemort ?

La mâchoire de Draco se tendit légèrement et il regarda le bout de ses bottes avant de répondre. Au loin on entendait un peu de tapage. L'un des joueurs devait avoir attrapé le vif d'or. Alors, cette fois oui, il leva le regard pour regarder Harry dans les yeux tandis qu'il lui répondait.

-Mon père s'est enfui avec les autres d'Azkaban prêt à lutter à ses côtés et à recommencer à récupérer sa faveur. Ca faisait longtemps alors que Voldemort s'était arrêté de me punir pour ne pas arriver à tuer Dumbledore et il m'avait convertit en l'un de ses lieutenants. Cependant, mon père avait perdu beaucoup de points pour se laisser capturer et ce monstre adorait le traiter comme une merde. Il le mit plusieurs fois sous mes ordres. Mon père ne le prenait pas bien, mais ... il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

-Vous lui avez dit que vous prépariez une fuite, que tu étais espion pour l'Ordre ?

- Harry, si j'avais fait cette stupidité, je ne serais pas ici. Mon père croyait à cet assassinat raté. Et en ces moments, les choses allaient très mal pour notre camp. Le tien et le mien, je veux dire. Mon père n'aurait vu aucune raison pour trahir Voldemort et nous nous sommes rendu compte ensuite que nous ne pouvions pas compter sur lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Draco souri un peu, le genre de sourire qui ne contenait pas un iota de joie.

-Ma mère dit qu'Azkaban la transformé, qu'il est devenu fou et que c'est pour ça qu'il a fait ça. Mais je ne crois pas que c'était pour ça. Je crois que, dans le fond, il avait toujours voulu que je me sente inférieur pour pouvoir se sentir supérieur. Et quand il a vu que j'avais réussi à le battre, que Voldemort avait plus confiance en moi qu'en lui, il a vraiment commencé à me haïr. Bien que ... j'imagine que les choses ne seraient pas arrivées si loin si ma mère n'avait pas été enceinte.

-Pourquoi ?

Draco se mis les mains dans les poches.

-Peu de jours avant de lui dire, mon père a commencé à lui dire des choses bizarres. Comme quoi ils avaient commis beaucoup d'erreurs avec moi et qu'avec mon frère ils feraient mieux. Ou qu'il était sûr que l'enfant serait le fils qu'il avait toujours désiré avoir. Un vrai Malfoy. Ma mère l'a dit à Sev et il me l'a dit. Sev et moi avons alors feins une bagarre monumentale, avec échange d'impardonnable et tout, et nous avons commencé à agir comme si nous ne nous supportions plus. Lui et mon père avaient toujours été intimes, donc quand il avala que Sev ne pouvait plus me voir il a fini par lui avouer qu'il planifiait de se défaire de moi.

-Se défaire de toi ? –Demanda Harry, dans un filet de voix.

-Me tuer. Ils restaient peu de jours alors avant que nous nous enfuyions. Sev s'est assuré qu'il ne planifiait rien avant cette date et pendant ce temps, ma mère et moi agissons comme si nous ne savions rien et nous terminions les préparatifs. Le pacte avec Fol-Oeil spécifiait, entre autres, que nous devions causer toutes les pertes possibles avant de fuir. J'ai tué mon père.

Harry ne pu comprendre comment il avait été capable de lui raconter tout ça sans un tremblement dans la voix, sans trace d'émotion dans les yeux.

-Draco...

-Ca fait neuf ans. –Dit-il, avec une voix à peine un peu plus douce. –Tout ce que tu me veux dire, on me l'a déjà dit et je ne veux pas les réentendre. Et tout ce que tu crois que je ressens, je l'ai déjà ressenti et je ne veux pas me le rappeler. La seule chose qui m'importe maintenant c'est qu'Altair puisse le comprendre, quand il l'apprendra.

Harry aurait aimé le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais il comprit que Draco voulait laisser ça derrière. Le plaindre comme si c'était un événement récent ne le ferait pas se sentir mieux.

-Je suis sûr qu'il le comprendra. Ton frère t'aime vraiment beaucoup. –Draco esquissa un sourire minuscule qui pouvait signifier peut-être qu'il était content de savoir qu'Altair l'aimait ou qu'il le remerciait pour ses mots ou peut-être les deux. –Ta mère le sait ? Et les autres ?

-Ma mère le sait. Les autres l'imaginent. Vraiment, personne ne t'a rien dit depuis que tu es ici ?

-Non.

Draco acquiesça, distraitement.

-Tant mieux. –Harry pu presque entendre le bruit de son cerveau mettant ce souvenir dans un coin où il avait l'habitude de toujours être. –Bon, Harry, je comprends que cela t'a commotionné un peu, mais pour moi c'est du passée, je commence à mourir de froid et la seule chose que je voulais c'est que tu me donne un baiser et que nous oublions ce qu'il s'est passé à l'entraînement, alors...

Harry pensa que si Draco pouvait le faire, il pouvait aussi, il esquissa alors un sourire, s'approché de lui et l'embrassa avec toute l'affection dont il été capable.

-Bien sûr. –Dit-il en lui passant le bras autour de la taille pour lui donner un peu de chaleur. –Rentrons.

----------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, à sept heures, Harry et Draco transplanèrent au centre du Londres moldu. Il faisait assez froid, ils portaient alors tous les deux des bonnets et des cache-nez qui les aidaient à passer inaperçus. Harry, qui avait beaucoup pensé à ce rendez-vous, l'emmena vers un McDonald. Ce n'était évidemment pas le meilleur restaurant qu'ils pourraient trouver, mais ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir la sensation qu'ils étaient deux garçons normaux et ordinaires. Draco regardait avec curiosité le local, plein en majorité de famille avec des enfants, des adolescents et des touristes et il lui montra une table depuis laquelle ils pouvaient surveiller l'entrée.

-Nous devons d'abord commander. –Répondit Harry en l'emmenant vers le comptoir.

Draco se laissa emmener, même s'il montrait déjà les premiers signes de mécontentement.

- Ils servent seulement des hamburgers ici ?

-Plus ou moins, oui. Tu dois avoir entendu parler de cet endroit ou du Burger King.

-Je passais devant parfois. –Confirma-t-il en commençant à lire le menu sur le mur. –C'est de l'anglais ? Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que c'est un McNuggets ? Et un McFlurry ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas demander toi ?

-Des frites, une salade de poulet, un Coca-Cola et une glace au chocolat.

Draco l'interrogea sur la moitié des ingrédients des hamburgers du menu et à la fin il finit par demander un Mc Royal avec du fromage. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, il lui demanda aussi pourquoi les garçons n'emmenaient pas la nourriture aux tables, pourquoi ils étaient habillés d'une manière si affreuse, et pourquoi les serviettes étaient en papier et les couverts en plastique. Harry lui répondit comme il pu, mais il n'avait pas envisagé que se soit une mauvaise idée jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Draco faire une autopsie à son hamburger avant de le refaire et de prendre une bouchée prudente.

-Ca n'a pas le goût des hamburgers que je connais.

-C'est bon. Goûte les frites.

Draco en prit une du bout de l'index et du pouce et coupa un petit bout.

-Ca n'a pas le goût des frites que je connais.

-Mais moi j'adore. –Répliqua Harry en s'en mettant une poignée dans la bouche.

Draco remordit dans son hamburger.

-Tu es sûr que c'est de la viande de veau ?

Harry acquiesça, bien que ce fût plus pour le tranquilliser que par conviction et il prit une gorgée de son Coca-Cola avant de continuer.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas un restaurant normal, Draco. Tu dois saisir le truc, tu comprends ? Tu ne viens pas ici pour bien manger, ça c'est de la nourriture-poubelle.

Draco, qui avait continué de manger valeureusement, le regarda avec des yeux épouvantés et il cracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le plateau sans aucun signe des supposés bonne manière aristocratique des Malfoy.

-Tu es devenu fou ? De la nourriture des poubelles ? Va te faire foutre, Potter.

-Non, Draco, Draco ... –dit-il en riant, tandis qu'il le retenait par le bras pour qu'il ne parte pas. Ce n'est pas de la nourriture des poubelles. Ne sois pas idiot. Ca s'appelle ainsi parce que ... bien, parce qu'on pense que ce n'est pas très sain, tu comprends ?

Cela ne changea en rien l'opinion que Draco avait de cet endroit.

- Et pourquoi bordel tu veux que nous mangions de la nourriture qui va nous rendre malade ? –Il regarda autour de lui avec incrédulité. –Merlin, les moldus sont idiots.

Harry pensa lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ça, que manger un hamburger ici était comme manger un gâteau au chocolat ou une glace géante de temps en temps, mais ensuite il se dit que s'était mieux de changer d'endroit. Draco n'allait pas manger avec plaisir et il voulait qu'ils profitent de cette nuit tous les deux.

-C'est bon, oublie. Allons-nous en d'ici.

Il n'eu pas à le répéter deux fois, mais quand ils furent dans la rue et qu'il lui dit qu'il le suivait dans un autre restaurant qui lui plairait plus, Draco le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Tu es fâché ?

-Non. Sérieusement, non. Pour être sincère ... personne ne devrais jamais venir dans cet endroit pour un premier rendez-vous. Je voulais seulement... Bien, je ne sais pas si tu pourrais le comprendre. Manger un hamburger là et aller au cinéma c'est comme être absolument normal.

-Pour un moldu.

-Oui, pour un moldu.

Draco arqua un sourcil.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? Te sentir absolument normal ?

-Cette nuit, oui. Mais c'est aussi absolument normal de dîner dans un autre endroit et d'aller au cinéma, ce n'est rien. Tu as déjà goûté la nourriture italienne ?

-Oui, bien sûr. J'ai été en Italie une douzaine de fois.

-Il y a un restaurant à un pâté de maisons qui est très bien. Nous dînerons là, avec de vrais couverts et des serviettes en tissu, et ensuite nous irons au cinéma. Et nous ne parlerons pas du monastère ou des mangemorts de toute la nuit, d'accord ?

Draco acquiesça et, parce qu'il se sentait mal pour l'avoir fait sortir du fast-food ou parce qu'il était de bonne humeur, il passa toute la nuit à lui raconter de belles bêtises infantiles avec Vince, Greg et Pansy. Ils se connaissaient tous les quatre depuis qu'ils étaient nés, grâce à l'amitié de leurs parents, et avaient eu l'occasion de faire mille espiègleries ensemble. Harry supposa qu'il ne lui racontait seulement celles dont il savait qu'elles ne heurteraient pas trop ses principes Gryffondor, mais il rit de toute façon, comme il riait quand on lui racontait une vieille plaisanterie des jumeaux Weasley. Après, Draco lui parla de ses voyages en Italie et d'autres pays dans lesquels il avait été et des choses qu'il avait vues. Il avait presque fait tous ces voyages avant d'être admis à Poudlard, mais même après il avait passé un été entier dans le sud de la France et il avait vu l'Allemagne, l'Égypte et le Nigeria. Lucius Malfoy avait eu des affaires dans la moitié des pays du globe.

-Grâce à ça, nous avons pu conserver une partie de notre fortune quand est tombé Voldemort. Le ministère a saisit nos comptes en Angleterre, mais nous avions déjà parlé aux lutins de Gringots et nous avions un accès direct à nos comptes à l'étranger. Mais ... c'est en rapport avec le sujet interdit de cette nuit, donc... C'est mieux je te raconte la fois où nous avons convaincu Vince qu'il avait un ancêtre troll.

Tandis qu'ils dînaient ils burent presque une bouteille de vin à deux, Harry eut agréablement mal au cœur quand ils sortirent dans la rue. Le cinéma auquel ils voulaient aller n'était pas très loin de là et ils marchèrent rapidement. Draco, qui avait toujours froid, se serra contre lui à la recherche d'une chaleur et Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules, sans trop se soucier des gens qui les regardaient de temps en temps avec curiosité ou réprobation. Draco sans soucier encore moins. Il était peut-être un maniaque au sujet de l'image de leader qui voulait donner dans le monde magique, mais ce que pensaient les moldus de lui, lui était totalement indifférent. Quand ils arrivèrent au cinéma, qui projetait huit films différents, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait un James Bond et pensa que c'était bon. Draco passa la moitié du temps à lui poser des questions pour pouvoir comprendre l'intrigue -il avait appris beaucoup de choses des moldus dans ces neuf années, mais, par exemple, il ne savait même pas à quoi servaient les ordinateurs- et l'autre moitié à essayer de le peloter; cependant, quand les lumières s'allumèrent, il assura qu'il avait beaucoup aimé.

-Sérieusement ? Parce que tu paraissais un peu ... perdu.

-Moi ? Non. Désireux d'apprendre.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Si le ciné ne t'a pas plu...

-Non, non. –Dit Draco, en mettant son veston et en se levant de son fauteuil. –C'était très bien. Nous pouvons revenir un autre jour et essayer un autre film.

-Tu sais, parler mal d'un film après l'avoir vue est aussi assez normal. Donc si tu veux le critiquer, va-y. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il ait gagné beaucoup d'Oscars.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est un Oscar ? –s'enquit-il, en faisant se retourner le couple devant eux pour le regarder avec incrédulité.

Harry lui expliqua tandis qu'ils sortaient du cinéma, mélangés au reste des gens. A cause de l'air glacé de la nuit Draco s'enveloppa à toute vitesse dans son cache-nez et ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide à la recherche d'un lieu où personne ne pourrait les voir pour transplaner. Draco lui montra une cour ouverte et ils y entrèrent. Une seconde après, ils étaient sur le chemin du monastère. Il y avait de la lumière provenant de l'édifice, signe que beaucoup de personnes étaient encore réveillés.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà fait la séance de Doloris ? –s'enquit Draco.

-Oui, je crois que oui. –Dit Harry en consultant sa nouvelle montre.

-Tant mieux... J'aurai fini par vomir le pop-corn. –Dit-il en se mettant les mains sur le ventre. –C'était une nuit absolument normale ? Ca s'est passé comme tu voulais ?

Harry sourie un peu.

-Oui, très normal. Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Oui. Moins quand tu m'as emmené manger de la nourriture des poubelles.

- De la nourriture des poubelles, non. Nourriture-poubelle.

-Comme tu veux. –Il donna un petit coup de pied sur une pierre qui roula sur le chemin. –Eh, Harry, dans ces rendez-vous normaux ... il y a du sexe, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se mit rire.

-Le meilleur.

----------------------------------------

S'ils n'avaient pas été dans un monastère, Harry serait arrivé à la conclusion hérétique que le Paradis était d'être dans Draco Malfoy et de l'entendre gémir sans contrôle. Quand il sorti de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, s'il pouvait encore penser à quelque chose, c'était dormir. Cependant, il découvrit que Draco avait encore envie de parler, et du sujet le plus inespéré.

-C'est ça qui t'arrivait ? –demanda-t-il sans plus, avec curiosité. –Tu voulais te sentir normal ?

-Ce qu'il m'arrivait ? –Dit-il en essayant de se réveiller. –Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Draco lui lança l'un de ces regards qui disaient "j'ai su trouver tes points faibles depuis que je te connais".

-Bien ... quand la guerre s'est terminée ils t'ont offert un poste au Magenmagot, non ? Pansy nous l'a dit.

-Oui.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas accepté.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je n'avais même pas dix-huit ans. La seule chose que j'avais montré c'était ma capacité de tuer Voldemort. Je ne pensais pas que ça me qualifiait pour être membre du Magenmagot.

Même si c'était seulement vrai en partie, bien sûr. Parce qu'en entendant la proposition de Scrimgeour, l'Harry de dix-huit ans avait mentalement crié "laissez-moi en paix, laissez-moi en paix" jusqu'à rester aphone.

-Tu crois que tu aurais été pire que ces idiots ? –Répliqua Draco. –Ceux qui ont enfermés les Serpentard, ceux qui t'ont condamné au baiser du détraqueur, ceux qui ont avalé que mon père avait obéi à Voldemort sous Imperius pendant la Première Guerre ? S'il te plait, Harry, tu aurais du faire beaucoup d'effort pour égaliser la stupidité qui régit ce tribunal. Et tu pourrais devenir le Chef Sorcier de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, si tu voulais. Tu te contentes de rien et ça je ne le comprends pas.

-Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas.

Draco arqua les sourcils, stupéfait.

-Le pouvoir ne t'intéresse pas ? Tu préfères que les autres aient le pouvoir sur toi ? Tu crois que la société est meilleure entre les mains de gens comme Scrimgeour, Dolores Ombrage ou ... ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

-Non ? De quoi s'agit-il, alors ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il devait arrêter d'y penser parce qu'il ne connaissait même pas la réponse. C'était une question qu'il n'avait jamais considéré. Dans le moment, il avait renoncé au Magenmagot parce que ça lui semblait être correct; mais c'était vrai que quand il pensait au pouvoir, il l'associait immédiatement à Voldemort et aux autres comme lui.

-Je ne veux pas finir comme Voldemort. Le pouvoir corrompt, Draco, tu ne peux pas nier ça.

Draco était resté stupéfait avant. Maintenant il l'était encore plus.

-Tu le dis sérieusement ? Que le pouvoir corrompt ? Harry, le pouvoir ce n'est pas vouloir tuer des moldus et conquérir le monde, c'est de ne pas laisser le monde te conquérir. C'est ... c'est faire ce que tu dois parce que tu peux. Tu le comprenais à Poudlard, pourquoi tu ne le comprends pas maintenant ?

Harry n'était pas très heureux de la direction de cette conversation.

-Le pouvoir c'est croire que tu as le droit de diriger le destin des autres.

-Il y a toujours eu des leaders et des adeptes. Tu es un leader né. Et tu as plus d'intégrité que le reste du Magenmagot ensemble. Tu ne le ferais pas si mal, Harry.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit un bon moment pour commencer ma carrière politique. –Répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Draco dû remarquer finalement jà quel point il se sentait mal à l'aise parce que son expression changea.

-Bon, laissons ce sujet pour un autre jour. –Dit-il, conciliateur. Après il lui caressa la hanche. Tu veux que nous parlions de ton sexinez ?

- Sexinez ? Tu viens de l'inventer ce mot.

-Ce mot est né dès que je suis arrivé à la puberté, Harry. Mais ça peut aussi s'appliquer à toi.

-J'ai du sexinez, hein ?

-Des tas et des tas.

-Bien... Parlons de ça.

A suivre…

**Nda** : Le sexinez c'est ce qui fait que tu veux manger Draco en dessert et que tu veux recommencer trois fois.

Alors impression ?? Vous avez le droit de laisser une review avant d'aller lire le chapitre suivant….. Ha et aussi désolé si je n'ai pas répondu au review mais sachez que je les ai grandement apprécié et que je vous adore tous pour ces reviews qui me font tellement plaisir et chaud au cœur de voir que la trad est appréciée !!!


	21. Gawain Robards

Et voilà la suite où on change de registre complet la magie de Noël n'est plus là lol !!!! Bonne lecture !!!!

CHAPITRE 20 **Gawain Robards**

Harry s'assura encore une fois qu'il avait bien sa baguette dans sa poche et il observa Draco mettre son porte-cigarettes avec le veritaserum dans une poche de la doublure de sa cape.

-Prêt ?

Draco acquiesça mais avant de partir, dans un geste rapide et sûrement inconscient, il se regarda dans le miroir qui était pendu sur la porte et il donna une dernière et inutile retouche à ses cheveux. Harry ria entre ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant ? –Demanda Draco.

-Toi, présomptueux. Nous allons séquestrer Robards et tu t'arrêtes pour regarder tes cheveux dans le miroir.

Draco arqua un sourcil.

-Avec cette attitude, tu ne gagneras jamais le prix " Le poursuivi par la justice le plus beau de l'année " tu sais ?

- Oh, ça alors, je savais déjà que quelque chose m'empêchait dernièrement de dormir; c'est probablement ça.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il vit Greg s'approcher de lui et il l'examina de haut en bas.

-Attaches-toi bien les bottes. Tu as ta baguette ?

-Oui, Draco, bien sûr.

Quand Greg eu les bottes bien attachées, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Les gens savaient qu'ils partaient à une mission qui pouvait supposer un changement important pour eux, mais ils ne connaissaient pas les détails, et la majorité leur avait souhaité bonne chance plus ou moins directement tout au long du dîner. Mais quand ils furent près de la porte, où Blaise et Narcissa les attendaient, Victor et Altair arrivèrent en courant.

-Draco, attend...

-Quoi ?

Altair continua de le regarder et il haussa les épaules.

-Rien.

Draco s'impatientait, mais Harry se rendit compte que Victor était aussi collé à son père.

-Ils veulent seulement voir comment vous allez, pas vrai?

Altair acquiesça et il regarda de nouveau Draco, qui semblait ne pas savoir très bien quoi faire. À la fin, d'un geste un peu incertain, il lui tapota un peu la tête.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure. Ne touche pas mes affaires. –Il regarda Narcissa. –Au revoir.

-Faites attention.

Harry, Draco, Blaise et Greg sortirent du monastère et traversèrent ses murs. Ils avaient tous leurs balais pour pouvoir s'échapper si quelque chose allait mal et si quelqu'un lançait un sort anti-transplanage. Harry se rendit compte que son cœur avait déjà commencé à charger son sang d'adrénaline et il avait tous les sens en alerte, mais il était à peine nerveux, seulement décidé à sortir Robards de sa maison et à le faire avouer. De temps en temps il lançait un regard du coin de l'œil à Greg, qui marchait aussi silencieux que les autres. L'après-midi précédente il avait recommencé à dire à Draco qu'il croyait que l'emmener était une erreur, qu'il commettrait une distraction fatale qui les perdrait tous, mais Draco n'avait pas changé d'idée. Bien que Zabini c'était pire, sa présence ne l'inquiétait pas; au moins il était un sorcier compétent, l'un des plus puissants du groupe.

-C'est la première fois qu'il vient me dire au revoir. –Lui dit soudainement Draco, à voix basse. Harry, qui en ce moment ne savait pas de quoi il lui parlait, le regarda avec inquisition. –Mon frère. Tu sais, les petits enfants ne se rendent pas beaucoup compte de ces choses.

-Il n'est plus aussi petit. –Répondit Harry.

-Non, je suppose que non.

Harry eu l'impression que Draco le regrettait et il supposa que ça devait être dû à toutes les autres choses que Altair pouvait commencer à remarquer, comme sa situation étrange dans le monastère, ou les choses qu'il pouvait commencer à demander, comme ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler de ça. Ils étaient déjà arrivés prêt de la portée du sort anti-transplanage et ils devaient aller chez les Robards.

Le groupe transplana à environ deux cents mètres de la maison; ses lumières étaient visibles dans l'obscurité. Harry et Draco lancèrent un sort pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans la zone excepté eux quatre et les deux occupants de la maison.

-Il n'y a personne. –Chuchota Draco.

Harry sortit la Cape d'Invisibilité, soigneusement pliée, qu'il avait mit à l'intérieur de sa chemise.

-Quand vous voulez.

Draco regarda Blaise et Greg et acquiesça.

-Nous sommes prêts.

Harry acquiesça aussi.

-D'accord. Bonne chance.

Draco l'arrêta en le prenant par le bras et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Si un détraqueur t'attrape et te détraque nous pourrons encore baiser, mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. –Harry fit un petit sourire et Draco s'écarta un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. –Fait attention.

Harry céda à l'impulsion de l'embrasser d'une passion inespérée.

-Oh, s'il vous plaît ... –S'exclama Blaise, dégoûté. –Tue-moi, Greg.

Mais Harry regardait Draco dans les yeux.

-Toi aussi.

Il se couvrit alors avec la Cape pour ne pas être vu par tout témoin inespéré et, montant sur son balai, il s'éleva dans les airs. Avec un dernier regard vers Draco, il s'envola vers la maison de Robards. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles et empêchaient son sourire de disparaître de son visage, mais ses yeux reflétaient plus de détermination qu'avant.

Il avait parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin quand il eu la sensation que le froid augmentait et sa joie baissa un peu. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte; c'était le détraqueur, qui s'approchait. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le suaire noir de la créature le rendait presque invisible, mais il réussi à le distinguer à environ trente mètres de distance de lui, s'approchant à toute vitesse. Les détraqueurs étaient aveugles, mais ils percevaient les émotions heureuses des gens.

Quand il fut à vingt mètres, il fit faire demi-tour à son balai et partit en fuyant. Le détraqueur le poursuivi. Harry sentait la dépression l'envahir petit à petit et il se concentra sur des pensées heureuses. La créature était derrière lui, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la maison qu'il devait protéger. Harry augmenta sa vitesse et continua de penser à Draco pour ne pas se laisser abattre par la tristesse et que le détraqueur n'abandonne pas la poursuite. Quand il cru qu'il était au moins à deux kilomètres de la maison, il sorti un bout de chocolat de sa poche, le défit avec l'aide de ses dents et avala une bonne bouchée. Après il sortit sa baguette et diminua un peu sa vitesse pour laisser le détraqueur s'approcher de lui. Il pouvait remarquer qu'il s'approchait grâce à la sensation de glace dans ses os, à la peur et au désespoir qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui, mais il connaissait bien ces effets et il ne se laissa pas influer par eux. Quand il su qu'il était à six ou sept mètres il fit une manœuvre brusque, en faisant tomber son balais en piqué. Le détraqueur, pris au dépourvu, ne pu modifier sa trajectoire aussi vite et Harry, avec une autre manœuvre, se plaça entre la maison de Robards et lui. La créature, qui avait déjà fait demi-tour, se dirigea rapidement vers lui et Harry le visa de sa baguette.

_-__Expecto__patronum_

Un rayon blanc et puissant sortit de sa baguette et se transforma en une brillante silhouette d'un cerf imposant. L'animal chargea le détraqueur et le fit fuir dans la direction opposée de la maison. Harry n'attendit pas de voir comment le cerf le poursuivait; il mourait d'impatience de savoir ce qui se passait avec Robards. Il fit alors voler son balai à toute vitesse tandis qu'il mangeait le reste du chocolat.

-----------------------------------------------

Quand Harry fut près de la maison, il utilisa sa baguette pour s'assurer que Draco et les autres avaient réussi à rompre les sorts de protection qui entouraient la maison de l'auror. Dans le jardin, inconscients, il y avait des crups. Un flash de lumière bleue par la fenêtre lui fit savoir que la bagarre n'était pas encore finie. Harry descendit de son balai en face de la porte principale et tandis qu'il mettait la Cape sous sa chemise, il entendit un bruit sourd. Avec précaution, il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête.

-Faites-lui du mal et je vous tuerai ! –Entendit-il Robards crier.

-Nous ne sommes pas des assassins comme toi et tes amis. –Répliqua Draco.

Harry arriva alors dans la salle à manger. Robards était au sol, immobilisé par un Incarcerus et tellement enragé qu'il lui manquait seulement de la mousse débordant de sa bouche. Goyle était en train de poser sa femme inconsciente sur un canapé. L'expression de Robards quand il le vit apparaître fut d'une stupeur authentique.

-Potter...

Draco se tourna vers lui.

-Ah, tu es déjà là.

Robards regarda Harry avec nervosité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? Que ... qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir senti autant de haine envers personne depuis Voldemort.

-Depuis combien de temps avais-tu planifié l'assassinat de ma femme, Robards ? –Demanda-t-il, d'une colère à peine mesurée. –As-tu tué Ian Tennant ?

L'auror ouvrit les yeux, clairement apeuré.

-Quoi ? Tu es devenu fou ! Je n'ai rien fait!

Draco s'interposa entre eux deux et regarda Harry avec une détermination froide.

-Ce n'est n'est pas le moment, Potter. Ne sois pas stupide et calme-toi.

-Nous devons partir d'ici. –Dit Blaise, tendu.

-Oui, allons-y.

Harry vit Draco prendre Robards et il transplana avec lui. Blaise et Goyle le suivirent et Harry fit la même chose peu après. Narcissa les attendait déjà dans la cabane dont leur avait parlé Zabini, et elle et Draco attachaient un Robards agité sur une chaise. L'auror regardait Narcissa comme s'il doutait de ses propres yeux. Pendant ce temps, Harry utilisa sa baguette pour activer le Porte-au-loin qui devait faire appel à Ron.

-Potter! Harry ! Tu dois m'écouter ! Je ne sais pas ce que ces gens t'ont dit sur moi, mais tu ne dois pas les croire ! Ce sont des mangemorts!

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, s'auraient été les derniers mots de Robards. Harry pouvait à peine se contrôler près de lui et qu'il lui parle comme s'il était innocent n'aidait en rien.

-Si tu re-ouvre la bouche sans qu'ils ne te l'aient demandé je te jette un Doloris. –L'avertit Draco.

Comme ils avaient planifié, Blaise transplana et retourna au monastère, qui ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre ses trois leaders. Narcissa se plaça devant l'auror et le visa de sa baguette.

_-Legimence_

De l'extérieur, le sort ne semblait pas impressionnant. C'étaient seulement deux personnes qui se regardé fixement dans les yeux. Mais Harry pu voir de la tension sur les deux visages, un éclat de la transpiration qui commençait à couvrir leurs deux fronts. Robards était assez bon en Oclumencie, mais, même s'il se battait, Harry connaissait trop bien la maîtrise de Narcissa pour la Legimencie pour douter qu'il finirait par s'imposer; le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas de combien de temps ils disposaient.

Un bruit brusque dans son dos lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Trois baguettes, dont celle d'Harry, se pointèrent sur le nouveau arrivé. Aussitôt qu'ils virent qu'il s'agissait de Ron, ils les baissèrent.

-Salut, Harry. Tout s'est bien passé? –Il acquiesça tandis qu'il lui faisait signe de ne pas parler aussi fort. Ron acquiesça, mais ensuite il vit Narcissa et il resta aussi abasourdi que Robards. –C'est Narcissa Malfoy!

Harry lui redemanda de se taire, mais la mère de Draco rompit le sort et se tourna vers Ron avec un visage très mauvais.

-Il y a t-il un Weasley qui ne soit pas stupide ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? –Lui demanda brusquement Harry, avec un regard dur.

-J'ai réussi à voir ses réunions avec Lestrange. Comme tu supposais, son plan est de ressusciter ses propres morts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de dire ? Cette femme est une menteuse! Harry ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Weasley!

Draco le visa de sa baguette.

-Dernier avertissement, pauvre homme.

Harry ignora délibérément l'auror et s'adressa à Narcissa.

-Tu nous diras ce que tu as vu dans son esprit plus tard. C'est mieux que nous lui donnions maintenant le veritaserum.

Narcissa regarda son fils, qui acquiesça, et elle sorti une fiole de potion d'une poche de sa tunique. Robards essaya d'éviter par tous les moyens possibles que le liquide arrive à son estomac, mais le doloris l'avait laissé un peu faible et Narcissa ne tourna pas autour du pot.

-Ca prendra seulement quelque minute.

Draco dit à Greg qu'il aille surveiller l'extérieur. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de lui.

-Comment se sont passé les choses ? Vous avez eu beaucoup de problèmes ?

-Non. Sachant le style de sort de protection qu'il utilisait, nous avons pu le rompre tout de suite. Les crups se sont jeté sur nous en cinq secondes, mais Blaise et Greg se sont chargés d'eux tandis que je lançais le sort anti-transplanage pour que les Robards ne puissent pas s'échapper. Après nous sommes entré dans la maison. Greg et moi somme allé chercher Robards; cette enfoiré n'y a pas pensé à deux fois pour utiliser l'Avada Kedavra contre nous, mais à la fin j'ai réussi à l'atteindre avec un bon Expelliarmus. Sa femme a essayé de fuir par la Cheminette; Blaise l'a attrapée quand elle était sur le point de disparaître dans la cheminée.

-Génial.

Harry observa Ron et il se rendit compte que, malgré le sérieux avec lequel il regardait Robards, il était un peu aussi bouleversé de se trouver avec Narcissa et Greg. Il y avait déjà sûrement pensait plus d'une fois qu'ils pouvaient être avec Draco, mais une chose était de le penser et une autre de les voir en chair et en os. Il lui fit alors un petit sourire tranquillisant et Ron fit une grimace qui semblait dire qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il participerait à la séquestration du chef des aurores avec une poignée d'ex-mangemorts.

-Il est prêt. –Annonça Narcissa.

Greg continua de surveiller et Ron, Harry et Draco se plantèrent en face de l'auror ligoté qui avait maintenant une expression nerveuse et acculée. Il ne pouvait pas sembler plus coupable. Harry commença à lui poser la demie douzaine de questions de contrôle et après il commença sans plus.

-Qui est-ce qui a tué Ginny Weasley ?

-Je ne le sais pas.

-Tu as prévenu quelqu'un pour qu'il la tue ?

L'auror fit un petit geste de douleur, comme s'il luttait contre la nécessité d'être sincère.

-Oui.

Ron donna à Robards un tel coup de poing qu'il le fit tomber au sol entraînant la chaise avec lui. Harry lui adressa un léger regard de désapprobation pour avoir interrompu l'interrogatoire et il leva la chaise et l'auror du sol.

-Tu savais que j'étais innocent ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous tuée ?

-Nous voulions te tendre un piège.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous avions besoin de ton sang pour un sort. Nous ne devions pas déjà venir te chercher, mais quand tu m'as raconté que tu avais trouvé un témoin de l'assassinat des Wallace, j'ai compris que nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque que tu découvres ce que nous faisions.

-Si vous avez tout réglé en moins de six heures, c'est que c'était déjà prévu. Je me trompe ?

Robards nia de la tête et il lui avoua que ça faisait beaucoup longtemps qu'ils les surveillaient. Les mangemorts avaient découvert que Ginny avait une aventure avec Schdmit et le plan d'urgence était de lui tendre un piège et d'obtenir qu'il reçoive le baiser du détraqueur; de cette façon, ils s'assuraient qu'il ne découvrirait rien et ils auraient pu utiliser son sang quand ça aurait été le moment. En recevant l'appel de Robards, les mangemorts avaient agi rapidement et, en plus, ils avaient eu de la chance. L'un d'eux avait suivi Harry depuis le gymnase et il l'a vu parler avec Hermione; il fut assez malin pour comprendre que l'avoir comme témoin contre lui serait un avantage extra et il réussie à la prendre par surprise et à la séquestrer; après l'avoir emmenée en lieu sûr, il avait appelé l'un de ses collègues, bons dans ce genre de sorts, et ils avaient modifié sa mémoire.

Pendant ce temps, Lestrange et deux mangemorts en plus étaient allés chercher Schdmit et, en le mettant sous l'Imperius, l'avaient obligé à aller chez Harry, où ils savaient qu'était Ginny, la mettre aussi sous Imperius et l'obliger à lever les sorts de protection. Après ils étaient entrés. Harry lui ordonna d'une rage contenue de lui épargner les détails.

-Tu as tué Marcus Belby ?

-Non.

-Tu as donné des instructions pour qu'ils le tuent ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur toi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy et les siens n'avaient pas libéré les mangemorts d'Azkaban.

-Tu as tué Ian Tennant ?

Robards eu la décence de baisser la tête, honteux.

-Oui.

Draco intervint, impatient.

-Tu es en contact avec Rodolphus Lestrange et ses gens ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais qu'ils cherchent la Porte du Styx ?

-Oui.

- Où est le refuge des mangemorts ?

-Je ne le sais pas.

-Comment prends-tu contact avec eux ?

-Je leur envois un message par chouette.

-Tu as une piste ou un soupçon de l'endroit dans lequel ils se cachent ?

-Les chouettes viennent toujours du nord.

Ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle. Les aurors pensaient déjà que les mangemorts se cachaient au nord du pays.

-Quelque chose d'autre ? –Insista Draco. Robards serra fortement les lèvres, comme s'il voulait arrêter une réponse. –Qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus sur la cachette de Lestrange et les siens ?

-Je crois qu'ils vivent dans une maison abandonnée, une maison moldu près de Middlesbrough.

Harry échangea un regard rapide avec Ron, qui écoutait l'auror avec un mélange de dégoût et d'incrédulité. Draco continua de poser des questions.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu travailles avec eux ?

Robards le regarda avec une frustration furieuse.

-Je ne travaille pas avec eux ! J'allais les trahir ! –Il s'adressa à Harry avec une expression désespérée. –Harry... Harry, tu dois le comprendre. J'allais les trahir. Elle même l'a dit : j'allais ressusciter les gens qui ne devraient pas être morts. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Ma famille... La tienne.

-Et c'était égal qui tu tuais pour l'obtenir parce qu'après tu les ressusciterais, non ? –Dit Narcissa avec mépris.

-Oui! Oui!

Harry secoua la tête.

-La Porte ne fonctionne pas ainsi. –Dit-il, d'un calme mortel. Il pourrait presque le plaindre. Presque. Parce qu'il n'oubliait pas Ginny et Ian Tennant. Ni même Marcus Schdmit, l'amant de sa femme. –Si cette Porte s'ouvre, les barrières entre les vivants et les morts disparaîtront et ce sera un enfer.

Robards nia de la tête d'une manière presque infantile, se refusant à comprendre, se refusant à croire.

-Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. La Porte peut être contrôlée.

-Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ? –Dit Draco. –Eux ?

-Oui! Ils veulent l'utiliser pour ressusciter Qui-vous-savez et les autres.

-Tous réunit ils n'additionnent même pas la moitié d'un cerveau. –Répliqua Narcissa, encore plus méprisante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent de plus sur cette Porte ? –Demanda Draco. –Tu as parlé d'un sort. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-C'est l'enchantement qui ouvre la Porte. –Répondit l'auror.

-Quel est cet enchantement ?

-Je connais sa traduction, mais l'enchantement doit être prononcé dans sa langue originale, et je n'ai pas réussi à savoir quelle langue c'est.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-"Le sang du premier me donne la force. Le sang et la magie ouvrent la Porte du Styx. J'invoque les âmes perdues et je réclame mon pouvoir sur la Mort".

Harry vit les lèvres de Draco répétaient rapidement les mots de Robards pour les graver dans sa mémoire.

-Qui est-ce qui connaît le sort original ? Lestrange ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre le connaît. C'est écrit sur un parchemin, l'un que gardait votre maître.

Ce fut un mauvais choix de mot. Draco planta la pointe de sa baguette sous la gorge de Robards et il s'approcha tellement de lui qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait l'embrasser.

-Je n'ai pas de maître, ordure. Je n'ai pas de maître!

Harry le saisi par le bras, en essayant de l'éloigner de l'auror.

-Laisse-le, Draco. Laisse-le.

Greg poussa alors un cri d'alarme.

-Draco, ils nous ont trouvés !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils restèrent tous congelés par la nouvelle. Un rayon vert fit alors sauter en miettes le cristal de la fenêtre et il passa seulement à quelques centimètres de Narcissa.

-Merde! –S'exclama Draco.

Harry sorti la Cape d'Invisibilité et la lança à Ron.

-Mets-la et vas-t'en !

Les Avada Kedavra commençaient à pleuvoir sur eux. Harry, qui contre attaquait avec des Incendie et des Stupéfix, entendit Draco criait à Greg de charger l'auror sur ses épaules et de transplaner, mais le sort impardonnable suivant lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient lancé un sort anti-transplanage sur la cabane.

-Aux balais ! –Ordonna Draco, en ouvrant un trou dans le toit avec sa baguette.

Les sorts entraient et sortaient de la cabane en faisant sauter des étincelles vertes des murs. Harry se rendit compte que Narcissa lançait aussi des Avadas Kedavras. Était-elle sûre que ce n'étaient pas des aurors ou ça lui était égal ? Draco jeta un balai à sa mère, qui monta dessus, se lança un Confundus et partit comme une flèche vers le ciel à travers le trou.

-Nous y allons, Greg! –Lui cria Draco.

Presque au ralentit, Harry vit un Avada Kedrava se diriger directement vers Greg. Il leva la main, essaya de le prévenir, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps. Il cria son nom, et tandis qu'il le faisait, le rayon mortel vert se brisa sur son dos. Greg tomba au sol sans vie, faisant tomber avec lui le chef des aurors. Un Draco bouleversé regarda le corps sans vie de son ami avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Non...

Harry le poussa sans égards et lui mis un balai dans la main.

-Allons-y ! Allons-y ! –Draco semblait incapable de réagir et continuait de regarder Greg avec une expression étourdie. Harry le secoua, désespéré. –Draco, nous devons partir !

Enfin, Draco réagit, se mit à califourchon sur le balai et sorti par le trou du toit. Harry lança deux Avada Kedavras en direction de la porte et il sorti en volant derrière Draco, laissant derrière eux Robards. Une fois en dehors de la maison, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient encore des problèmes. Deux mangemorts montés sur des balais étaient presque sur eux; lui et Draco étaient sortis de la maison quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se glissent dans le trou. Harry n'y pensa pas à deux fois et il attaqua l'un d'eux avec un Avada Kedavra. Le rayon vert le toucha sur l'épaule, mais ce fut suffisant pour le faire tomber de son balai, mort. Deux autres mangemorts apparurent par le trou.

-C'est Potter ! Attention !

-Malfoy, maudit chien de traître, nous allons t'écorcher vif !

Harry regarda derrière lui pour voir à quelle distance ils étaient; ça ne pouvait pas être à plus de quinze mètres. L'un des mangemorts, il cru identifier le père de Théo Nott, lui lança un Avada Kedavra, et il fit un mouvement brusque avec le balai pour l'éviter. Un autre Avada Kedavra passa à quelques mètres de lui dans la direction opposée; il provenait de la baguette de Draco. Nott s'écarta, mais il heurta son collègue et le déséquilibra, leur donnant quelques secondes de plus d'avantage. Le troisième mangemort, cependant, était encore à la même distance qu'avant.

Draco et lui avaient de meilleurs balais, mais ils devaient voler en regardant tout le temps en arrière pour esquiver les sorts impardonnables et pour lancer leurs propres sorts. Un rayon rouge provenant du sol frappa alors l'un des mangemorts retardataires et le fit tomber du balai, apparemment inconscient. Harry échangea un regard fugace d'étonnement avec Draco et il essaya de distinguer s'il y avait quelqu'un en bas, mais il ne vit personne. Trop occupé pour s'occuper de ce mystère, il lança un Expelliarmus qui obligea brusquement le mangemort le plus proche à virer à gauche. Il eu alors une idée et il le pointa de sa baguette.

_-Avis ! __Oppugno_

Une centaine d'oiseaux sortirent de la pointe de sa baguette et se jetèrent avec hostilité sur les mangemorts qui les poursuivaient.

- Harry! –Cria Draco. –Transplanes !

Harry compris qu'ils devaient déjà s'être éloignés de la zone d'influence du sort anti-transplanage.

-Toi d'abord !

-Vas-t'en !

-Toi d'abord !

-Je dois trouver ma mère !

Les mangemorts avaient pris du retard, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Harry en distingua deux autres s'approcher pour prendre part à la poursuite. Il regarda alors Draco et arriva à le voir se viser avec sa propre baguette, sa silhouette s'évanouissant dans l'obscurité. Il s'était jeté le sort d'anti-désillusion.

-Draco !

-TRANSPLANES !

Harry était plus nerveux maintenant que ce qu'il avait été toute la nuit. Tout était partit en pagaille. Ils ne savaient pas où était Narcissa, maintenant il ne savait pas où était Draco, Greg était mort et il avait encore quatre mangemorts sur les talons. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour pouvoir aider fut de les maintenir occupés et, en rejetant l'idée de continuer de fuir, il commença à leur lancer tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Sa magie était puissante, encore plus que celle de Voldemort, et pendant quelques minutes il réussi à arrêter leur avancée. Après, un Avada Kedavra passa en lui frôlant le bras gauche, si près qu'il déchira sa cape et lui fit pousser un cri étouffé de douleur. Les mangemorts profitèrent de la pause dans son attaque pour avancer. Harry, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer de voler et d'attaquer en même temps, eu recours à son entraînement d'auror pour rester calme, il se concentra et transplana.

A suivre…

Alors, alors ?? La review est aussi vivement conseillée lol !!! Bref je fais de gros bisous à tout le monde et normalement si tout va bien vous aurez la suite pour le jour de l'an mais au pire des cas un chapitre sera publié avant la fin des vacances !!!! Voili, voilà…..


	22. Après la bataille

Et voilà la suite que vous n'avez pas eue trop longtemps à attendre lol !!! Bonne lecture ho et s'il y des fautes désolé vraiment!!!

CHAPITRE 21 **Après la bataille**

Transplaner en l'air n'était jamais facile. Harry se matérialisa à deux mètres de haut et tomba sans grâce au sol. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était cassé la figure, il s'estima heureux en vérifiant qu'il n'avait laissé derrière lui aucune partie vitale de son corps. Son bras lui faisait mal comme si on lui avait lancé un Doloris et, à cause de la douleur ou de l'Avada Kedavra, il avait un peu mal au coeur et une sueur froide commençait à tremper son dos et ses aisselles. Comme il pu, il se mit debout et se dirigea vers les murs du monastère.

-Harry!

Avec une vision trouble, il arriva à distinguer Crabbe et Théo, s'approchant de lui.

-Draco ... –murmura-t-il.

-Il n'est pas avec toi ? –Demanda Théo d'une voix inquiète. –Merlin, Harry qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

-Avada Kedavra ... –Dit-il d'une voix encore plus faible.

-Oh, putain, merde... Vince, emmène-le avec Narcissa.

Narcissa était là, pensa Harry, à moitié évanoui, tandis que Crabbe le prenait dans ses bras comme s'il était un enfant de cinq ans. Et Draco... Oh, mon Dieu, où était Draco ? Il entendit alors des voix, flottant autour de lui, des voix anxieuses et inquiètes qui répétaient son nom, celui de Draco, celui de Greg. Il sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche; c'était du sang, il devait s'être mordu pour ne pas crier à cause de la douleur. Ils le laissèrent alors sur une surface plate, un brancard, peut-être.

-Un Avada Kedavra ? S'exclama la voix de Narcissa.

Au moins une douzaine de sorts curatifs tombèrent sur lui en quelques secondes. La douleur intense à ses côtes disparu, mais c'était un soulagement mineur parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression qu'on lui avait immergé le bras gauche dans un chaudron d'huile bouillante. Des bras l'aidèrent à se lever, une potion s'approcha de ses lèvres.

-Boit-la. –Dit Narcissa.

Il obéit, même s'il ne pu éviter que la moitié se répandisse sur sa poitrine.

-Draco ... –Répéta-t-il, sans forces.

-Ils l'ont tué ? –Demanda Narcissa d'une voix tendue, à grand-peine contrôlée.

Harry nia de la tête et elle se permit un petit geste de soulagement. Après elle lui fit boire une autre potion qui adouci enfin un peu la torture de son bras et elle commença à le déshabiller pour mieux examiner son bras. Quand elle lui enleva le tee-shirt, elle lâcha une petite exclamation. Harry pensa qu'elle avait vu quelque chose qui avait un aspect mauvais, mais en la regardant il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait moins inquiète qu'avant. Il su alors ce qui avait attiré son attention : la petite fiole avec les larmes de phénix qu'il avait au cou. Narcissa l'ouvrit, conjura un petit compte-gouttes et elle laissa tomber une seule goutte du liquide sur sa langue. Harry sentit les effets presque à l'instant. La douleur du bras s'atténua jusqu'au supportable et la sueur froide et le brouillard qu'il avait dans sa tête disparurent presque complètement.

-Draco s'est jeté un sort de désillusion et il est allé te chercher.

Narcissa leva un sourcil.

-Où est Greg ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Il est mort. –Dit-il à voix basse.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et acquiesça brièvement.

-Et Robards ?

-Nous l'avons laissé là-bas. –Répondit-il en essayant de se redresser.

Narcissa lui mit la main sur la poitrine pour l'arrêter, mais il s'assit quand même. Au fur et à mesure qu'il allait mieux, l'inquiétude pour Draco, pour ce qu'il lui arrivé, le consumait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, couché, alors que Draco pouvait être en danger ou pire.

-J'ai besoin de parler à Lavinia. –Elle se référait à la mère de Goyle. –Tu es complètement sûr que Greg ... ?

Harry avait vu trop de morts dans sa vie et il fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. Narcissa parti, le laissant à l'infirmerie avec Daphné et la mère de Vince qui avaient écouté toute la conversation et avaient les yeux remplis de larmes contenues. S'il n'était pas aussi angoissé pour Draco, lui aussi aurait eu envie de pleurer pour Greg.

Quelques minutes après, Narcissa re-entra dans l'infirmerie.

-On sait quelque chose sur Draco ? –Demanda-t-il anxieux.

-Non. Comment tu vas ?

-Mieux.

Elle fit quelque chose avec sa baguette.

-Heureusement pour toi, les mangemorts te veulent vivants. L'Avada Kedavra n'était pas à pleine puissance.

-Il m'a à peine frôlé en plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai essayé de maintenir les mangemorts occupés pour qu'ils ne partent pas après Draco. –Narcissa releva un sourcil, mais elle ne dit rien. Harry, soudain, eu une idée. –Pourquoi tu n'envoies pas Dipsy chercher Draco ? Elle pourra lui dire que tu es ici.

-Je l'ai déjà fait. Nous devrions avoir de ses nouvelles dans un instant.

Harry avala sa salive, essayant de garder l'espoir, mais il était toujours très inquiet. Incapable de rester assis, il essaya de se mettre debout. Sa tête lui tourna, mais il réussi à ne pas perdre l'équilibre et, peu à peu, son mal au cœur s'apaisa. Narcissa le regardait avec l'expression d'une femme qui était habituée à traiter avec des hommes trop entêtés pour se comporter avec bon sens et il acquiesça, lui montrant qu'il allait bien.

Malgré l'avancé de la nuit, on avait l'impression que les seuls qui dormaient étaient les petits enfants. Rejoignant les autres dans le hall, il se rappela sa propre arrivée ici. A ce moment il avait pensé qu'ils s'étaient réunis pour le voir arriver comme prisonnier, mais il avait compris beaucoup plus tard que, bien qu'ils aient pu être curieux de le voir, la majorité était restée éveillés à cause de l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient eus pour les personnes qui étaient allés le sauver.

Plusieurs d'entre eux, en le voyant apparaître avec Narcissa, l'entourèrent pour lui demander comment il allait. La nouvelle qu'il avait survécue à un autre Avada Kedavra était déjà une clameur. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour éclaircir que le sort impardonnable n'avait pas été lancée avec l'intention de le tuer, mais Narcissa nia imperceptiblement de la tête et il se tu; il lui demanderait pourquoi après. Il n'avait aucune envie d'acquérir une célébrité qui n'était pas méritante et ça le rendait encore plus nerveux qu'il était déjà en sentant tous ces yeux fixés sur lui comme s'il arrivait d'une autre planète.

L'elfe apparu face à Narcissa.

-Dipsy a trouvé le maître Draco, maîtresse. Le maître Draco arrive.

Une vague de soulagement parcouru toute la salle et Harry eu l'impression qu'il pouvait enfin recommencer à bien respirer.

-Les mangemorts le poursuivent ?

-Non, maîtresse. Si les mangemorts avaient été après le maître Draco, Dipsy les aurait tous fait sauter en morceaux. Dipsy est un bon elfe et elle ne permettrait jamais qu'on lui fasse du mal. Le maître Draco m'a demandé d'essayer de m'approcher du grenier abandonné pour voir si les mangemorts étaient là et si je pouvais les suivre à leur cachette, mais quand je me suis approché j'ai vu beaucoup d'aurores et je suis rentré.

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire.

-Tu as bien fait, Dipsy.

Harry était beaucoup moins surpris par l'apparition des aurors que de celle des mangemorts. Il ne comprenait pas qui avait pu prévenir ces derniers. Robards lui-même, peut-être ? Il pouvait avoir un système d'alarme dans sa maison qui alertait directement ses complices dès que quelque chose allait mal et peut-être qu'il avait eu le temps de l'activer. Ou est-ce que c'était une trahison ? Ses yeux cherchèrent instinctivement Blaise, qui était avec les autres avec une expression sombre. Si c'était une trahison, ça devait être lui. Seulement cinq personnes connaissaient la localisation de ce grenier : Draco, Narcissa, Greg, Blaise et lui même; et de toutes ces personnes une seule était convenablement éloignée du danger quand les mangemorts avaient fait leur apparition.

Mais il était trop inquiet pour Draco pour continuer de penser à ça. Ils en parleraient quand il reviendrait. Maintenant il attendait, il avait besoin de le voir apparaître n'importe quand, mais les minutes passèrent lentement sans aucuns signes de lui. Finalement, Caradoc, qui était de garde, vola vers eux et leur cria dans haut que Draco était apparu de l'autre côté du mur. Presque en manche, Harry sortit avec les autres à l'extérieur pour aller le chercher. Quelqu'un lui passa une grosse cape pour qu'il se la mette sur lui et il se couvrit, mais la seule chose qui lui importait était de voir Draco et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Ils le virent alors arriver par le chemin. Il portait le cadavre de Goyle, léger grâce à un sort, dans ses bras. Draco semblait indemne, mais l'expression sur son visage était si sérieuse que ses amis n'osèrent pas le saluer avec la chaleur qu'ils souhaitaient. Seul Narcissa et Harry s'approchèrent réellement de lui.

-Tu vas bien ? –Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Nous devons parler. Vince! –Crabbe sorti d'entre le groupe et Harry se sentit très mal en le voyant pleurer ouvertement. –Porte-le à l'infirmerie, tu veux ? Théo, Daphné, accompagnez-le.

Vince prit le corps de son ami avec une infinie attention et il se mit à marcher vers le monastère avec lui. Harry avala sa salive en le voyant s'en aller et il s'approcha de nouveau de Draco.

-Tu vas bien?

-Non, Potter, je ne vais pas bien. –Dit-il sèchement. –Allons à mon bureau. Mère, Blaise, nous devons parler.

Evidemment ils étaient tous contents de le voir, mais ils s'écartèrent de son chemin hâtivement. Harry, qui avait perdu trop de gens pendant la guerre, imaginait comment il se sentait et il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment il était passé de chercher sa mère à récupérer le cadavre de Greg. Ce n'était pas le seul; Narcissa lui demanda sur le chemin jusqu'au bureau, mais Draco ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent là-bas et qu'il ait fermé la porte derrière eux.

-Ou Robards avait une alarme dans sa maison branchée sur le quartier des mangemorts ou il y a un traître parmi nous. Demain tous les gens du monastère seront interrogés avec le véritaserum. Et nous quatre inclut.

Harry se senti un peu offensé, mais ça n'avait évidemment rien de personnel. Draco était furieux à cause de la mort de Greg. Et lui même était impatient de savoir ce que Blaise dirait sous les effets de la potion.

-La mission ne s'est pas passée comme nous l'attendions, mais ça n'a pas été un échec complet. –Dit Narcissa. –Nous sommes sûr que Robards travaillait pour les mangemorts et...

-Robards est mort. –L'interrompit Draco. –J'ai vu son cadavre quand j'ai été chercher Greg.

-Le mangemorts l'ont tué ? –S'exclama Harry un peu étonné.

-Probablement, il ne retournera plus chez lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs de ce qu'il nous avait racontés et je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il soit interrogé par les aurores ou le Magenmagot. Quand je suis retourné là-bas, le seul qui était là s'était Alecto Carrow. Je l'ai tuée et j'ai emporté Greg.

-Qui d'autre est mort ? –Demanda Narcissa.

-Que je sache, Crabbe père et Cain Montague. –Il avait le même regard insondable avec lequel il lui avait raconté qu'il avait tué Lucius et pourquoi. –Tu as parlé à Lavinia et à Millicent ?

-Oui.

-Je me chargerai de Vince et Connor.

Harry ferma les yeux. Jusqu'à l'instant il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que ça devait être de croiser les baguettes avec de vieux amis ou des parents. Qui avait-il tué lui ? Le père de Vince ou l'oncle de Connor ? Il n'entendit presque pas Blaise demander à Narcissa ce qu'elle avait réussi à lire dans l'esprit de Robards.

-Tant que ce n'est pas une information de vie ou de mort, tu ne dis rien jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tous pris du véritaserum. –Dit Draco avant qu'elle ne réponde.

Elle acquiesça.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas, nous devrions aller voir la famille de Greg et commencer à préparer l'enterrement. –Elle se tourna vers Harry. –Mais tu devrais te coucher et te reposer. Tu n'as pas encore récupéré.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Récupérer ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Rien, je vais bien.

Il se tourna vers sa mère.

-Ils lui ont lancé un Avada Kedavra de basse intensité.

-Quoi ? Quand ? Je t'ai dit de transplaner.

-Oui, Draco. Je suis connu dans le monde entier parce que je fais toujours ce que tu me dis.

Mais Draco ne souri pas.

-Un Avada Kedavra... Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Oui. –Dit-il.

-Non. –Dit Narcissa en même temps. –Si tout de suite tu es capable de rester debout c'est grâce aux effets des larmes de phénix.

Ca n'aurait pas dérangé Harry de se coucher, mais il était trop inquiet et préoccupé par ce qu'il s'était passé et il savait qu'il n'allait pas être capable de fermer l'œil. Maintenant que Draco était de retour, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Ron. Avait-il réussi à rentrer sain et sauf chez lui ? Etait-ce lui qui avait lancé un sort aux mangemorts depuis le sol ? Les aurors le soupçonneraient-ils ? Dans le meilleur des cas, Ron et Hermione devaient se demander s'il avait réussi à sortir vivant de l'attaque des mangemorts. Mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise, dans ce moment, qu'il ne devait pas essayer de prendre contact avec eux. Ron était un auror; si personne ne le soupçonnait, on devait déjà l'avoir prévenu que Robards était mort et qu'il était peut-être accompagné. S'ils croyaient qu'il était lié à cette séquestration, ils l'interrogeraient et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était son message qui prouverait que leurs soupçons étaient bien dirigés. Il ne lui restait aucune autre solution qu'attendre au moins vingt-quatre heures.

De plus, il avait l'impression que Draco apprécierait de la compagnie. À la fin, ils partirent tous les quatre à l'infirmerie. Crabbe était á côté du lit dans lequel reposait son ami, affligé comme madame Goyle et Millicent, et quand il vit Draco arriver il lui adressa un regard perdu qui fit à Harry un nœud à la gorge.

-Je dois te parler ainsi qu'à ta mère. Daphné, veux-tu aller voir si Connor est encore réveillé ? J'ai besoin de lui parler aussi.

Vu le visage de Daphné, Harry pensa qu'elle savait parfaitement quelle genre de nouvelle ils allaient recevoir. La mère de Crabbe aussi l'imaginait. Draco les emmena tous les deux dans un coin et il leur donna rapidement la nouvelle. Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais il l'imaginait. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. De la peine ? De la rage ? La mère de Crabbe baissa la tête, mais l'expression de son fils était d'une haine pure, une haine dirigée à quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans cette pièce. Quelques secondes après, Connor entra dans l'infirmerie main dans la main avec d'Erin et après avoir adressé ses condoléances à la mère et à la femme de Goyle, il se dirigea où étaient Draco et les autres. Quand il entendit la nouvelle de la mort de son oncle, il se limita à acquiescer sombrement de la tête et après il sorti avec sa fiancée de l'infirmerie sans regarder personne.

-Maintenant il reste seulement lui. –Lui murmura Daphné, qui s'était mise à ses côtés. Harry la regarda interrogativement. –Ils étaient sept Montague. Maintenant Connor est le seul.

- Putain.

Elle ferma fortement les yeux.

-Je hais Voldemort. –Dit-elle entre ses dents. –Merlin, comment je le hais.

Elle alla alors chercher du réconfort chez Théo, qui l'étreignit fortement dans ses bras. Harry se rappela que le père de Daphné avait tué sa mère avec une lettre empoisonnée et le poids froid qu'il sentait dans son estomac devint encore plus grand. Ensuite ses yeux passèrent à Draco, qui continuait de parler à Crabbe et regardait de temps en temps Millicent. La tension qu'il sentait se reflétait dans son corps engourdi. Harry se demanda s'il tomberait, dehors avec lui, avec Narcissa ou dans l'une de ses promenades solitaires.

Enfin, Draco mit sa main sur l'épaule de Vince, qui était retourné à côté du lit, et il s'approcha de nouveau de Narcissa, qui parlait à voix basse avec la mère d'Adrian Pucey. Après lui avoir dit quelque chose, il s'approcha d'Harry.

-Nous devrions sortir. Ils vont préparer le corps maintenant.

Harry regarda le cadavre de Greg et acquiesça. Lui et Draco sortirent de l'infirmerie. Leurs pas résonnaient plus que jamais dans les couloirs en pierre. Une armure récupérée de la demeure des Montague, armée d'épée et tout, semblait les surveiller tandis qu'ils passaient à côté d'elle.

-Draco... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que...

-Ne le sois pas, Harry. –L'interrompit-il d'une voix très douce. –S'il te plaît.

-Mais...

-Pas maintenant, Harry, s'il te plaît ... –Dit-il sans le regarder. –Je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant.

Il comprit alors qu'il devait être sur le point de se mettre à pleurer et qu'il ne voulait pas encore le faire. Il connaissait cette sensation. Combien de temps avait-il passé sans vouloir parler de Sirius parce que la douleur était tellement grande qu'il avait peur de ne pas être capable de le supporter s'il la laissait sortir ?

Quelques personnes étaient déjà allées dormir, mais plusieurs étaient encore dans la salle à manger, réunis en petits groupes chargés de murmures et de larmes isolées. Blaise était là aussi, parlant avec Adrian et Virginie McAllistair. Il semblait aussi accablé que les autres, mais pour Harry il était toujours le premier sur sa liste de suspects. Blaise s'approcha d'eux dès qu'il les vit entrer.

-Comment va Milly ?

-Elle le surmontera.

-Tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Personne ne saura rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous fait une déclaration sous véritaserum. J'espère que tu ne leur as rien raconté.

-Tu déconnes, Draco.

Harry se demanda si Draco croyait aussi que Blaise était le traître le plus probable, mais malgré l'échange sec de ses mots, il alla s'asseoir avec eux dans un fauteuil vide. Daphné et Théo ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à leur petit groupe; elle semblait déjà plus calme, mais toujours triste. Théo demanda à voix basse si son père avait fait partie du contingent de mangemorts; quand Draco lui répondit que oui, il serra les lèvres un moment et ne dit rien.

A cause des effets de l'Avada Kedavra ou de la tension émotive du moment, Harry commençait à aller très mal encore une fois. Son bras lui faisait encore très mal, avec des coups de fouet qui montaient jusqu'à sa tête et parcouraient le côté, et il avait encore un peu mal au cœur. Draco et les autres s'étaient embarqués dans une conversation sans envie sur les jumelles et ça lui fut difficile de suivre ce qu'ils disaient; apparemment ils étaient inquiets qu'elles reçoivent une lettre de Poudlard cet été.

-Il est prêt. –Dit Narcissa, en apparaissant à l'improviste á côté d'eux. –Harry, si tu ne veux pas passer toute la journée de demain à l'infirmerie, tu devrais te mettre au lit maintenant.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire le dur.

Harry avait l'habitude de se mordre la langue avec Narcissa et, dans son état, c'était presque impossible.

-C'est ironique que tu dises ça quand vous ravalez tous vos larmes.

Elle leva un sourcil et elle partie sans rien dire. Harry regarda furtivement Draco pour voir si ça l'avait vexé; dernièrement il faisait toujours ça quand il se disputait avec Narcissa, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

-Pleurer ne va rien changer. –Répliqua Draco. –Et tu as l'air d'aller mal.

-Je vais bien. –Répéta-t-il de nouveau.

-C'est vrai que tu as survécu à un autre Avada Kedavra ? –Lui demanda Daphné avec une curiosité teintée d'admiration

-Plus ou moins. –Répondit-il en se rappelant vaguement que Narcissa lui avait demandé de ne pas donner de détails sur ce point.

-C'est incroyable.

-Et une bonne raison pour se reposer. –Ajouta Draco.

Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec ses pensées; malgré la fatigue, il savait que la douleur le maintiendrait éveillé. Si Draco avait tant envie qu'il aille au lit, qu'il l'accompagne. Mais Draco, comme beaucoup d'autres, ne donnait aucuns signes de vouloir aller se coucher.

-J'ai fait préparer un peu de chocolat chaud. –Dit Narcissa, au bout d'un moment, en s'approchant d'eux avec un plateau plein de bols fumants. –La nuit va être longue.

Ils la remercièrent tous. Harry accepta le verre qu'elle lui tendit et le bu en une gorgée. Il se rendit alors compte que Draco le regardait avec un petit sourire presque timide, le premier qu'il voyait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au monastère.

-Par Merlin, Harry. Comment as-tu peux passer trois mois ici et être toujours aussi ingénu ?

Harry allait lui demander pourquoi il disait ça, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. Il eu à peine le temps de comprendre que Narcissa avait du mettre quelque chose dans son bol avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

A suivre…

Et voilà chapitre pas très gai (sans aucun jeux de mot…) je vous l'accorde mais bon j'espère que vous l'avez quand même appréciez !!! Et si vous priez assez fort peut-être que vous aurez la suite avant la rentrée (aussi si j'ai le temps lol) !!! Voilà gros bisous tout le monde je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fête de fin d'année et vous dit à l'année prochaine !!!! Ha et comme vœux de bonne année je voudrais bien des reviews lol !!!


	23. L'enterrement

Salut tout le monde et bonne année !!!! Je vous souhaite vraiment plein de bonheur pour cette année 2008 et que la santé soit là aussi !!!Et pour bien la commencer voici la suite des aventures !!!! Bon je préfère vous prévenir d'avance s'il y a des fautes j'en suis désolé !!!! Aussi je vois qu'il y a un peu plus de gens qui laissent des reviews et je suis trop contente d'avoir d'autres avis concernant cette trad !!! Merci beaucoup et surtout bonne lecture !!!

CHAPITRE 22 **L'enterrement**

-Pssst, Harry... Harry, réveille-toi. –Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans sa chambre et que Draco, assit sur le lit, le regardait avec une expression fatiguée. Il se rappela alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit d'avant. –Comment tu vas ? Mieux ?

Harry bougea prudemment son bras gauche. La douleur avait presque disparu; maintenant ça n'était pas plus grave que quelques courbatures. La confusion dans sa tête semblait être seulement parce qu'il était encore à moitié endormi.

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, je vais bien. Quelle heure est-il?

-Il est onze heures et demie. Je t'aurais laissé dormir un peu plus, mais l'enterrement de Greg est dans une demi-heure et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais y assister.

Draco était habillé d'une tunique de cérémonie qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais il était allé à tellement d'enterrements qu'il en déduit qu'il allait officier celui-là. Il se rappela alors que Daphné et Erin lui avaient raconté que Draco dirigeait les cérémonies. Il avait pensé aux mariages, mais pas aux enterrements.

-Toi ? –Dit-il maladroitement en lui montrant sa tunique.

-Tu veux le faire toi ?-Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Sa réaction déconcerta Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant de cette communauté; selon la tradition, (et les Serpentard avaient l'habitude de prendre les traditions très au sérieuses) il aurait pu réclamer ce droit, s'il avait voulu. Bien-sûr ça incluait probablement un combat à mort contre Draco, quelque chose dont il n'avait pas du tout envie.

-Non, non. –Répondit-il un peu alarmé.

-Je sais déjà que ce qu'il s'est passé hier était un désastre, mais je continue de diriger cet endroit. –Dit-il en se mettant debout. –Ce serait mieux que tu t'habilles et que tu déjeunes quelque chose. Je dois aller voir Milly et la mère de Greg.

Draco s'en alla et Harry eut l'impression qu'il venait de se produire l'un de ces malentendus qui leur prenaient la tête pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à en parler et éclaircissent les choses. Mais pendant qu'il s'habillait, il pensait avec anxiété à Ron. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il aille bien. S'il avait eut la Cape d'Invisibilité, il serait allé chez lui après l'enterrement, mais le vêtement utile était, en théorie, dans les mains de Ron.

Après avoir bu un café serré et mangé un sandwich au poulet, il rejoignit les autres dans le vestibule. Il arriva juste à temps; ils commençaient déjà à sortir à l'extérieur. Harry lança un regard pénétrant à Narcissa, qui lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur, et après il s'approcha de Daphné et de Théo pour aller avec eux jusqu'au petit cimetière qui était derrière l'édifice. Comme on lui avait raconté, les vieux moines enterrés là avaient été déplacés ailleurs après l'abandon du monastère; les seuls cadavres qui reposaient ici étaient les réfugiés Serpentard. Le plus récent était celui du garçon de seize ans qui s'était suicidé au début de l'année. Deux garçons de plus étaient morts en se battant contre les mangemorts. L'arrière grand-père de Caradoc avait été le premier et, pour le moment, le seul à décéder de vieillesse. Il y avait aussi la mère de Daphné et celle du petit Victor. Un peu plus loin du reste, mais dont on prenait soin aussi, on distinguait la tombe du vieil elfe domestique des Crabbe.

Draco était déjà là. Son allure ne pouvait pas être plus solennelle, et ce n'était pas seulement grâce à ses vêtements. Harry essaya d'échanger un regard avec lui pour lui donner du courage, mais Draco était enfermé dans lui-même et il ne s'en rendit pas compte. En ce moment ses yeux semblaient avoir cent ans de plus que le reste de son corps.

Quand ils furent tous assis, il récita une invocation magique qui sembla à Harry aussi douloureusement familière que la tunique cérémonieuse. Après, il commença à parler de Greg.

-Greg était ... comme un frère pour moi. Autant que je me rappelle il était là, avec Vincent et Pansy. Et nous quatre nous étions la terreur des elfes domestiques de nos maisons. –Il y eu un bruit de rires et quelques larmes. –Il était un grand ami, la personne la plus loyale que je n'ai jamais connue. Et je sais aussi qu'il était un bon fils, un bon mari et un bon père. Les mangemorts de Voldemort nous l'ont pris, comme ils nous ont pris beaucoup d'autres amis et parents. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que Greg est mort en luttant pour nettoyer notre nom, pour tous nous protéger. Il est mort comme un brave et il mérite que nous nous souvenions de lui ainsi. Nous te regretterons, Greg. Repose en paix.

La cérémonie n'aurait pas pu être plus brève. Harry compris que les Serpentard n'appréciaient pas trop qu'on les voit ému en public. Draco fit un mouvement de baguette et le cercueil de Greg s'enfonça doucement dans la terre. Sa mère et Millicent se mirent à pleurer; les autres s'efforçaient avec plus ou moins de réussite à garder un semblant aussi impassible que celui de Draco. Après, un à un ils firent leurs condoléances aux deux femmes affligées. Draco parla aussi avec elles et Vince. Harry s'approcha d'eux, leur dit quelques mots dont il savait qu'ils allaient difficilement réussir à les consoler.

-Au moins nous avons pu l'enterrer. –Murmura Millicent.

Harry regarda Draco, qui était encore aussi distant que s'il avait été à mille kilomètres de distance. Il avait besoin de parler avec lui, personne n'imaginait combien il en avait besoin même si s'était seulement quelques minutes seul à seul avec lui. Mais quand Draco lui rendit son regard ce fut pour lui dire qu'eux deux, Narcissa et Blaise avaient des choses à faire. Harry soupira, frustré, et il se prépara à être interrogé encore une fois sous véritaserum.

-----------------------------------------------

Une des raisons dont Draco n'avait pas dormi cette nuit était qu'il avait préparé assez de potion pour tout le monde. Il fut le premier à l'essayer; ses réponses prouvèrent son innocence. Après il en donna à Blaise. Harry se tendit et, inconsciemment, il se prépara à sortir sa baguette au cas où il essaierait de les attaquer ou de fuir. Ca devait être lui; qui si non ? Mais Blaise nia catégoriquement d'avoir prévenu les mangemorts ou les aurors, de désirer ouvrir la Porte du Styx ou d'avoir parlé de ce sujet avec quelqu'un qui n'étaient pas eux. Quand il eut fini de répondre à leurs questions, il adressa un regard pointu à Harry.

-Essaie de ne pas sembler aussi surpris.

-Nous sommes tous suspects. –Répliqua Draco, devançant Harry. –Mère, à ton tour.

Narcissa était aussi innocente. Harry se disposa à prendre sa dose de potion, mais elle nia de la tête.

-Pas dans ton état, Harry. De toute façon, tu peux vaincre ses effets, ça n'a ainsi pas trop de sens que tu la prennes.

Pour la première fois depuis la nuit dernière, Harry commença à se demander si l'attitude de Draco ne découlait pas qu'il croyait en la possibilité qu'il soit le traître.

-Je ne veux pas être le seul du monastère à ne pas la prendre. –Dit-il en prenant l'une des fioles et en la buvant.

Narcissa poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Fais-tu attention à ce que quelqu'un te dit dès fois ? Merlin, je ne suis pas étonné que tu faisais sortir Severus de ses gonds.

-Demandez-moi.

Draco lui posa les mêmes questions qu'il avait posées aux autres et Harry y répondit par la négative. Après, Narcissa l'informa que, probablement, l'effet du véritaserum durerait jusqu'à la fin de la journée à cause de l'interaction de toutes les potions curatives qu'il avait pris le jour précédent. Ca ne lui posait pas un grand problème; comme ils avaient dit, il pourrait maintenir un certain contrôle sur ce qu'il disait et sur ce qu'il ne disait pas.

-C'est bon.Ca n'est pas nous. Ce qui veut dire que c'était un des autres. Si nous commençons maintenant, nous aurons fini dans quelques heures.

L'interrogatoire massif fut organisé sans perdre de temps. Harry resta à les observer depuis un coin, sans participer, mais avec la baguette prête. Un à un, tous les membres du monastère défilèrent dans le laboratoire de Potions et un à un, ils prouvèrent tous leur innocence. Draco ne sauta même pas Millicent et la mère de Goyle, qui étaient encore affligées par la perte ou les McNair, qui n'avaient mêmes plus la force de transplaner. Quand il ne resta personne à qui poser des questions, Harry n'aurait pas pu dire s'ils se sentaient allégés ou frustrés par le résultat.

-Peut-être que les sorts de protection de Robards étaient connectées d'une quelconque façon à la cachette des mangemorts. –Suggéra Narcissa. –Ou bien peut-être qu'il avait eu le temps de les prévenir de se qu'il se passait avant que vous ne le capturiez.

-Au moins nous savons que ce n'était pas l'un des nôtres. –Dit Blaise.

Draco serra les lèvres un moment, réticent à laisser passer ce mystère, mais finalement il acquiesça.

-C'est bon. Maintenant nous avons d'autres choses à nous occuper. Mère, qu'as-tu découvert avec la Légimencie ?

-J'ai vu sa dernière réunion avec Lestrange il y a plus ou moins deux semaines. –Elle regarda Harry. –Ils planifiaient de séquestrer Hermione Granger et de t'envoyer une lettre en proposant un échange.

Harry pâlit.

-Non... Nous devons la prévenir.

-Ce n'est pas planifié pour cette nuit, Harry. –Dit-elle, comme si elle critiquait son manque de logique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert d'autre ? –Demanda Draco.

-Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avant que Weasley n'arrive en poussant des cris. J'ai seulement vu une chose. Les mangemorts sont convaincus que nous avons la Clef.

-Nous ? –S'exclama Draco, surpris.

Narcissa recommença à regarder Harry, cette fois du coin de l'œil.

-La clef... Je sais seulement que Robards savait que Lestrange savait ce qu'était réellement cette clef. Et je commence à penser qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose, mais de quelqu'un.

-Oh, merde. –S'exclama Harry, en la voyant venir.

-Nous savons que le rituel requiert ton sang. –Dit Narcissa. C'est possible que ce même rituel te transforme en une espèce de ... canal d'énergie magique capable d'ouvrir le portail entre les deux mondes.

Harry secoua amèrement la tête.

-Y a-t-il des précédents ?

-Quelques rituels de magie noire requièrent des sacrifices humains, mais ils n'ont pas l'habitude de l'utiliser; ce que j'ai vu qui y ressemble le plus étaient les horcruxes de Voldemort.

Draco arqua un sourcil.

-Si Harry est la clef et que Lestrange connaît le sort, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas utilisé pour le rituel quand ils l'avaient à leur merci à Azkaban ?

-Ils ne le savaient pas encore, j'en suis sûre. Lestrange a dit à Robards que nous avions la clef il y a un mois.

Harry soupira.

-Donc il pense que nous avons la Clef et nous savons qu'ils ont le sort. Nous sommes à égalité. Et ils essaieront de forcer le résultat final en séquestrant Hermione. Nous devons la prévenir maintenant.

Automatiquement Narcissa et Blaise se tournèrent vers Draco, qui resta pensif un moment.

-S'approcher d'eux tout de suite peut tous nous mettre en danger. Pansy arrivera probablement avant cette nuit avec des nouvelles et nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir. Nous devons attendre jusqu'alors. En fin de compte, tes amis savent déjà qu'ils peuvent être un objectif des mangemorts.

-Et si Pansy ne vient pas ? –Dit Harry, faisant froncer les sourcils de Blaise avec inquiétude.

-Ils l'interrogent sûrement depuis le début du matin. Si elle réussit à les tromper comme d'habitude, ils la lâcheront dans quelques heures.

-Elle peut vaincre le veritaserum ?

-Pas exactement. Mais Pansy est une fille qui a beaucoup de ressources. Les aurors l'ont interrogée environ cinquante fois depuis la chute de Voldemort et ils n'ont jamais réussie à l'accuser de rien, n'est ce pas ?

Ces mots étaient plus dirigés à Blaise qu'à lui, mais Harry se calma aussi un peu. Quelque soit sa méthode, Pansy savait réellement se sortir brillamment des interrogatoires. Et Draco avait raison; ils devaient attendre. Seulement l'attente était la pire partie des guerres.

-C'est bon. Mais si après avoir dîné, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'elle, nous chercherons la manière de les contacter eux ou Remus.

---------------------------------------------------

Après cette réunion, Draco dit qu'il avait besoin de dormir quelques d'heures et il s'en alla. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui dissuada Harry de lui demander s'il voulait de la compagnie et il le laissa partir sans rien dire, bien qu'il se jurât qu'aussitôt que les effets du veritaserum seraient partis il lui parlerait. Il supportait déjà mal l'incertitude de ne pas savoir si Ron avait pu échapper aux mangemorts ou si Hermione était bien protégée; il n'avait pas besoin que Draco commence à le traiter soudain comme s'ils étaient de simple connaissance.

Cette nuit, le Jour de l'An, il y avait un dîner spécial, mais très peu envie de le célébrer. C'était une communauté trop petite pour ne pas remarquer la perte de l'un de ses membres. Harry rejoignit Théo et Daphné dans la salle à manger, mais l'effort de surveiller chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche finit par le fatiguer et il alla faire un tour. Il avait commencé à faire nuit il y avait déjà une heure et il se promenait sans but. Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il avait dépassé les limites du sort anti-transplanage et il resta figé tandis qu'une idée folle se formait dans son esprit. Bon, peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas encore parler directement avec ses amis, mais il pouvait bien sûr leur faire savoir qu'il était vivant et sain et sauf.

Sans y penser à deux fois, il transplana aux environs de Pré-au-Lard. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une sorcière au loin, mais elle était de dos et elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu. Il sortit alors sa baguette et se concentra sur le bonheur qu'il avait senti en revoyant Hermione et les Weasley.

_-__Expecto__patronum_

Son gigantesque cerf, facilement reconnaissable, brilla dans le ciel étoilé du village. Harry ne resta pas pour voir ce qu'il se passerait. Une seconde après il était déjà de retour au monastère, riant en son for intérieur. Les gens de Pré-au-Lard verraient le cerf et la nouvelle s'étendrait rapidement dans la communauté magique. Ils savaient tous que son patronus adoptait la forme de cet animal, c'était un de ces détails que les articles sur lui incluaient systématiquement. Dès que Ron et Hermione l'apprendraient, ils sauront au moins qu'il était vivant.

Quand le froid commença à trop s'enfoncer dans sa chair il décida de rentrer au monastère. Debout devant la porte, il essaya de dire un mensonge à voix haute.Ca lui fut un peu plus difficile que la normale, mais c'était clair que l'effet du veritaserum avait presque complètement disparu. Il retourna alors dans la salle à manger avec les autres. Harry vit Abigail, qui était de garde cette après-midi, dire quelque chose à Narcissa et Blaise. Ils vinrent tous les deux immédiatement vers lui.

-Où es-tu allé ?

Abigail, qui était déjà retourné à son poste, devait l'avoir vu transplaner. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait mal réagi au ton impérieux de Narcissa et à son regard de méfiance, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'en ce moment ils avaient tous les nerfs crispés.

-Je suis allé un moment à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai lancé un Patronus et je suis revenu. –Répondit-il, en leur expliquant son plan.

Ca ne fit pas trop rire Narcissa, mais elle arrêta de le regarder comme si elle le soupçonnait. Blaise était de mauvaise humeur comme d'habitude; ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Il demanda alors des nouvelles de Pansy, même si c'était évident qu'elle n'était pas là. Il était presque six heures; Harry savait que, si elle n'était pas dans des embrouilles, elle aurait déjà dû être là.

Mais quelques minutes passèrent à peine qu'Adrian, qui était aussi de garde, entra presque en courant pour prévenir qu'il l'avait vu arriver. Blaise sortit la chercher et Narcissa se tourna vers Harry et elle lui demanda, cette fois s'il vous plaît, d'aller prévenir Draco. Il acquiesça, mort d'impatience d'entendre ce que Pansy avait à leur raconter.

Harry frappa avec douceur à la porte et il entra. Draco était profondément endormi et son torse montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Mais son sommeil n'était pas paisible; il avait les sourcils fronçaient et il bougeait légèrement la tête, comme s'il niait quelque chose. Avec une pointe de peine, Harry s'assis à ses côtés et lui caressa le bras.

-Draco... Draco, réveille-toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, pendant un instant pleins d'une panique. Après il comprit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et l'expression de peur disparu rapidement.

-Harry... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pansy est arrivée. –Ces mots le réveillèrent complètement et il sortit à toute vitesse des draps pour commencer à s'habiller. Harry l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire et après il parla parce que, simplement, il était sur le point d'éclater. –Draco, ce que je t'ai dit ce matin t'as autant dérangé ? Tu n'es pas en train de penser que je veux me battre avec toi pour avoir le commandement d'ici, n'est-ce-pas ?

Draco baissa le regard et termina de fermer sa chemise avec lenteur. Harry pensa qu'il était en train de tout analysait et qu'il décidait de ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Penser avant de parler; c'était là un art qui lui échappait la plupart de temps. Mais normalement Draco ne mettait pas autant de temps, donc il devait avoir fait une erreur. En considérant tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser.

Harry décida donc de changer de technique, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement, sentant comment cette légère caresse suffisait pour dissiper la grande partie d'anxiété qui le consommait depuis la nuit dernière.

-Je crois que tu le fais incroyablement bien. –Murmura-t-il. Ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière n'est pas de ta faute Draco.

Draco se tendit et s'écarta un peu.

-J'aurais dû le prévoir. Je sais que mon obligation était de le prévoir.

C'était comme s'il se sentait coupable, un sentiment qu'Harry connaissait trop bien, mais c'est précisément pour ça, parce qu'il le connaissait trop bien, qu'il eut l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. C'était comme s'il lui demandait pardon ou quelque chose comme ça. Et soudain il se rappela les regards d'adoration que Draco adressait à son père à Poudlard, les mots qu'il entendait de Lucius quand il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses expectatives.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Draco, putain ... C'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que tu me fuis ? Parce que tu crois que je crois que tu as échoué ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Draco rougit un peu.

-Je ne le sais pas. Je ne le sais pas, Harry. Je me sens tellement mal à cause de tant de choses que non ... je ne peux pas ne pas y penser.

Harry poussa un soupir et lui serra affectueusement la main.

-Alors écoute-moi : même si c'était de ta faute, même si tu avais commis une erreur, ça ne changerait pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfait pour que je t'aime. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout faire bien. –Le sursaut de Draco, son regard d'incrédulité confuse, lui fit se rendre compte qu'il avait utilisé le mot "aimer". Mais il décida que ça n'importait pas. –Hier je n'ai pas pu respirer calmement jusqu'à ce que je te voie arriver sain et sauf. Et depuis ce temps-là je veux t'embrasser, j'ai besoin de t'embrasser, parce que pouvoir faire ça c'est comme savoir que tout va aller bien, tu comprends?

Draco avala sa salive, ému et il l'enserra fortement, avec beaucoup de force. Harry lui rendit, en lui donnant du temps pour qu'il se calme, conscient que tout ça était plus dur pour Draco que pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer comment il s'était senti en célébrant l'enterrement de Greg.

Quand Draco relâcha la pression de ses bras, ce fut pour chercher sa bouche et pour lui donner un baiser anxieux et véhément. Après il s'écarta de lui, et bien que son expression était encore sérieuse, il y avait une chaude lumière dans ses yeux et Harry su qu'il l'avait de nouveau.

-Maintenant nous devons aller parler à Pansy. –Lui rappela-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Harry acquiesça et il sortit avec lui de la chambre. Avant d'arriver au bureau ils tombèrent sur eux, qui se dirigeaient au même endroit. Pansy avait les yeux pleins de larmes et quand elle vit Draco, elle alla l'embrasser et lui dit quelque chose sur Greg qu'Harry n'arriva pas à bien entendre. Draco lui donna quelques tapes consolatrices dans le dos, tellement fort comme si quelques minutes avant il n'avait pas été sur le point de s'effondrer dans la chambre.

-Allons-y, fille. –Dit Narcissa, dans un ton impatient mais pas désagréable. –Tu as beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

Pansy s'était déjà calmé quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

-Comme tout est arrivé très tard, ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'annoncer la nouvelle aujourd'hui dans Le Prophète. Mais tout le monde sait que Robards est mort. La femme de Robards a donné vos noms et les mangemorts ont laissé le signe des Renégats encore une fois. –Harry comprit que Narcissa et Blaise l'avaient déjà informé d'une partie des événements. –Le bruit court que le ministère va lancer une espèce de restriction pour les transplanages qui couvre tout le pays.

-De quoi parles-tu ? –Lui demanda Draco.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ainsi ils pourront savoir si quelqu'un sans autorisation transplane. Je n'ai aucune idée de si c'est possible d'exécuter un sort pareil ou quand il commencera à fonctionner. Les autorités n'avaient encore aucune information quand je suis parti de là-bas.

Narcissa regarda Harry.

-Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de pareil, mais ... j'ai était hors de circulation quatre mois.

-Qu'est-ce que les gens pensent de ce qui s'est passé ? –Demanda Draco à Pansy.

-Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour enquêter sur ça. Ils m'ont retenu toute la journée dans le bureau des aurors et je suis venu ici dès que j'ai pu.

-Tu sais si Ron va bien ? –Demanda Harry rapidement.

Elle acquiesça, calmant un peu plus le poids qu'Harry avait dans l'estomac.

-Je l'ai vu au ministère. Sait-il que je sais où te caches-tu ?

-Je pense qu'il l'imagine, mais je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? –Dit-elle en regardant Draco. –Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

Draco lui rendit son regard avec calme.

-Quelqu'un a dû dire aux mangemorts où nous allions emmener Robards. Nous avons tous pris du veritaserum, Pansy. Sans exceptions.

Ca ne fit pas beaucoup rire Pansy et Blaise aussi fit mauvaise mine, mais elle accepta, et après avoir pris la potion et démontré qu'elle n'était pas la traîtresse, Draco lui raconta tout ce qu'ils savaient. Pansy n'épargna pas à Harry le regard du coin de l'œil quand elle entendit qu'il pouvait être la clef de la Porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

-Nous réunir avec l'Ordre dès que nous le pourrons. –Répondit Draco. -Nous pouvons leur donner rendez-vous pour demain même, dans un endroit moldu.

-Et si nous n'avions pas tout ce temps ? –S'exclama Harry. –Les mangemorts pourraient essayer de la séquestrer cette nuit.

-Non, j'en doute. C'est la Saint-Sylvestre, Harry, ils doivent considérer qu'elle est allée à une fête, ou qu'elle est avec les Weasley. Trop d'inconnus pour essayer aujourd'hui. En plus, ils ont subis trois pertes et ils sont probablement en train de s'enfuir de Middlesbourgh et de chercher une autre cachette. Granger sera sauve au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

---------------------------------------

Le dîner se déroula dans un silence découragé. La mère de Greg, Millicent et ses deux enfants n'étaient pas là. Vince était tellement triste qu'il prit à peine une bouchée. La bavarde Daphné ne dit presque rien de tout le moment. Harry n'avait pas non plus précisément envie de danser de bonheur, mais il se sentait plus calme qu'il ne s'était senti de toute la journée. Au moins maintenant il savait que Ron avait réussi à échapper aux mangemorts, il avait la tranquillité que bientôt ils avertiraient Hermione –il avait déjà utilisé le sort proteico avec les pièces pour leur donner rendez-vous –et l'idée que Draco agissait d'une manière distante ne l'inquiétait plus. C'était beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu dire le matin.

Quand ils eurent fini de dîner, Draco lui adressa un regard qui ressemblait à une excuse et il alla parler un moment avec Vince déprimé et sa mère. Harry ne pouvait pas très bien le voir d'où il était, mais il eu l'impression que Draco, plus qu'encourager son ami, était en train de le gronder. Quoi que ce soit, ça fonctionna, parce que quand il s'en alla, les yeux de Vince étaient moins abattus.

-Tu veux rester jusqu'aux coups des cloches ? –Demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Pas spécialement. Et toi ?

Draco nia de la tête, ainsi ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, restant en caleçon, et ils se mirent au lit. Draco commença à l'embrasser presque de suite et Harry lui rendit pendant quelques secondes parce que Dieu savait combien il avait besoin de ces baisers. Draco se laissa faire, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Harry savait maintenant, seulement par sa manière de l'embrasser, quand Draco avait envie d'être au dessus et quand il avait envie d'être en dessous et il fut content que cette nuit il avait envie du second parce qu'il désirait le couvrir de baisers, le gâter, alléger sa peine, lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimer. Ses lèvres laissèrent sa bouche pour parcourir son cou, son torse, et finalement elles engloutirent son sexe. Draco gémit et il leva les hanches, prononçant son nom. Sans arrêter de le caresser avec la langue, Harry le prépara petit à petit, l'ouvrant pour lui. Seulement pour lui.

Les gémissements de Draco se firent plus fréquents. Harry abandonna son érection avec une dernière caresse et il se plaça entre ses jambes. Il le pénétra alors lentement, se perdant dans la vision de ses yeux serrés et de ses joues rougies, et quand il fut entré en lui il se pencha pour l'embrasser, jouant avec sa langue.

-As-tu idée de combien ça me fait bander de te voir ainsi ? –Lui murmura-t-il. –As-tu idée de combien je suis fou de toi ?

-Harry...

L'urgence de son propre désir était insoutenable et il commença à entrer et sortir de son corps lentement.

-Tu es incroyable, Draco...Et beau...Et courageux...

-Oh, Harry...Mmmm...Oui...

-Et si quelqu'un te touche ...un seul cheveu ...de la tête ... ils découvriront que Voldemort ...comparé à moi…était un putain de Poufsouffle.

-Plus vite... Plus vite, Harry...

Les gémissements de Draco devinrent des cris rauques et inintelligibles quand Harry commença à frapper sa prostate à chaque coup. Lui aussi ne pouvait plus parler. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, ses hanches s'arquant pour le recevoir. Draco poussa un dernier cri et Harry le suivi quelques secondes après dans une explosion exquise de plaisir.

Épuisé, Harry s'écarta d'au-dessus de Draco et s'allongea à ses côtés, haletant. Quelques secondes après, Draco se serra contre lui, cherchant ses bras et Harry, encore les yeux fermés, passa son bras au dessus de ses épaules pour mieux l'accueillir. La sensation de paix était parfaite et il regretta de devoir la troubler pour quelque chose d'aussi prosaïque qu'un sort de nettoyage, mais il savait que s'il ne se hâtait pas de le faire, Draco le ferait pour lui. Et cette nuit il voulait prendre soin de lui, se charger de lui.

Quand Draco sentit le sort de propreté sur son corps, il ouvrit un moment les yeux pour le regarder et lui sourire brièvement. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était à moitié endormi et il lui donna un bref et tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit.

Il sembla le remercier qu'il n'ait pas envie de parler et, en lui souhaitant aussi bonne nuit, il se prépara à dormir. Harry fut un peu surpris qu'il reste dans ses bras au lieu de lui tourner le dos, comme toujours, mais ça ne l'importait pas. Il était aussi fatigué; il s'endormirait dans n'importe quelle position. Les yeux fermés, l'image de Draco arrivant au monastère avec le cadavre de Greg dans ses bras lui revint dans la tête. Avait-il vraiment été cherché Narcissa ? Ou depuis le début il avait su que sa mère était assez habile pour échapper aux mangemorts et son plan avait été d'aller récupérer le corps de son ami ? C'était peut-être ça, et il ne lui avait pas dit parce qu'il avait pensé qu'il l'en empêcherait. Ou pour éviter qu'ils l'accusent de courir un risque superflu pour faire le héros. Avec les Serpentard, c'était toujours difficile de le savoir. Avec les Malfoy, deux fois plus difficile. Mais son geste émouvait Harry et l'admirait pour avoir été capable de garder son sang froid pendant l'enterrement.

Le sommeil commençait à gagner du terrain sur ses pensées et il commença s'endormir. Il était sur le point de glisser vers l'inconscience quand il se rendit compte que le corps de Draco s'agitait contre le sien, et il eut à peine le temps de penser que c'était un cauchemar quand il sentit des larmes tomber sur sa peau et il comprit qu'il pleurait.

-Draco ... –murmura-t-il, peiné.

Draco ne dit rien, il continua seulement à pleurer et pleurer. Harry le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme petit à petit et que finalement il s'endorme.

A suivre…

Et voilà ça se finit encore sur une note pas très joyeuse mais vous avez le droit de vous aussi de vous exprimer comme Draco en cliquant sur le bouton en bas lol !!! Voilà bon maintenant pour la suite je ne sais pas quand elle va arriver car comme vous devez le savoir demain on reprend les cours (voyons cachez votre joie lol) et je pense que le temps va directement me manquer mais bon ne vous inquiétez pas si la suite n'est pas là la semaine prochaine elle sera là à la fin du mois lol !!! Gros bisous tout le monde et merci de votre fidélité !!!


	24. Se tenir au courant

Bonjour tout le monde !! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour la suite mais j'ai fait le plus vite possible en essayant de gérer au maximum !!! Bref je tenais à vous remercier pour le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre précédent qui m'a fait énormément plaisir, à chaque fois que je voyais le nombre j'étais aux anges lol !!!

Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci d'être toujours fidèle à cette histoire!!!

Ha j'allais oublier le petit message pour Hermoni : si tu pouvais me laisser ton adresse pour que je puisse te répondre personnellement et pas dans la fic, ce serait sympa mais t'inquiète personne ne verra ton adresse à part moi !!! Sinon tant pis mais sache juste que tes reviews m'enchante, bisous !!!

CHAPITRE 23 **Se tenir au courant**

-S'ils ont activé le sort dont parle Pansy, ça passera inaperçue.

Harry mit en marche la moto et avec Draco assit derrière lui, il sortit du monastère et prit la route qui les emmènerait à Londres. À ces heures précoces du matin, la majorité des gens dormait encore à cause de l'ivresse de la fête de la Saint-Sylvestre et ils y eut à peine de trafic jusqu'à ce qu'ils approchent de l'une des entrées de la ville. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermione chez les Granger. Harry gara sa moto à quelques rues et lui et Draco firent le reste du chemin à pied. Ils avaient tous les deux leur baguette dans une poche et leur balai, miniaturisé par un sort, dans l'autre.

-Ecoute, Harry ...Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était très probable que l'un de tes amis soit le traître qui nous a vendus aux mangemorts ?

Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce commentaire, et moins encore à brûle-pourpoint, s'arrêta net et le regarda fixement avec les sourcils froncés.

-Ron ou Hermione ? Impossible.

-Pourquoi c'est impossible ? Parce qu'ils sont tes amis ou parce que ce sont des Gryffondors ? En plus, j'inclus aussi papa et maman Weasley, Tonks et Lupin. Quelqu'un a dû leur dire où nous allions emmener Robards. Et nous savons avec certitude que ce n'était pas l'un des miens. Ca doit être l'un des tiens.

-Tu oublies qu'aucun d'eux ne le savait, même pas Ron. A la limite, ils auraient pu prévenir Robards, mais aucun ne l'a fait.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Robards pouvait le savoir et s'offrir comme appât pour que les mangemorts puissent t'attraper. Quand nous nous sommes échappés, ils ont compris que le plan s'était retourné contre eux et ils ont tué Robards pour qu'il ne puisse pas être interrogé officiellement.

L'idée semblait trop recherchée. Harry avait vraiment confiance en ses amis.

-La différence entre mes amis et Robards c'est qu'eux ils savent que la Porte ne peut pas être contrôlée. Aucun n'est aussi fou, Draco. En plus, s'ils avaient voulu me remettre aux mangemorts, pourquoi attendre une autre nuit ? Ils ont eu de meilleures occasions.

Draco pensa un peu tandis qu'ils parcouraient les derniers mètres jusqu'à la maison des Granger et finalement il acquiesça.

-C'est bon. Tu as peut-être raison et Robards a trouvé la manière de prévenir ses amis. Mais de toute façon, je continue de les soupçonner.

-Tu ne serais pas toi si tu ne le faisais pas. –Répliqua Harry ironiquement.

Quelques secondes après avoir toqué à la porte, le docteur Granger leur ouvrit avec une expression cordiale et un peu inquiète. Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ginny, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle le saluait comme toujours. Sans perdre de temps il lui présenta Draco et ensuite ils allèrent à la salle à manger, où ils tombèrent sur Remus et Tonks, qui se levèrent rapidement pour les saluer.

-Nous étions très inquiets. Même si au moins nous imaginions que c'est toi qui a lancé le Patronus à Pré-au-Lard.

-Les mangemorts nous ont prient au dépourvus.

-Vous allez tous bien? –Demanda Remus.

Harry regarda Draco du coin de l'œil et il nia de la tête.

-Non. Ils ont tué l'un des nôtres, Greg Goyle. Vous avez pu parler avec Ron alors ?

-Hier soir. –Répondit Tonks. –Draco ... c'est vrai ? C'était vraiment elle ? Elle est vivante ?

Harry mit un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle parlait de Narcissa. Ron devait leur avoir dit. Et Tonks était sûrement en train de penser à sa mère, Andromeda. Serait-elle contente de découvrir qu'elle avait encore une sœur ? Il n'avait pas encore parlé de ce sujet avec Draco et il ignorait ce que Narcissa pouvait ressentir à ce propos.

-Weasley est une grande gueule.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit de garder le secret. –Lui rappela Harry. –Et ta mère ne semblait pas être inquiète qu'on la reconnaisse.

-Je n'ai rien dit à ma mère, Draco, ni même sur toi. –Lui assura Tonks. –Mais même si elles décident de continuer de se battre, je sais que ma mère sera contente de savoir que la tienne est toujours vivante.

Draco ne dit rien et s'assit dans un fauteuil, complètement à la défensive maintenant. Mais alors on retoqua à la porte. Les quatre sorciers sortirent automatiquement leurs baguettes, même si Draco restât où il était. Cependant, quand il vit qui entra par la porte, il se mit debout d'un saut. Harry était aussi surpris, bien que non inquiet.

-Minerva...

Son ancien professeur de Métamorphose et maintenant directrice de Poudlard d'enlevée sa cape tandis qu'il allait lui donner une brève accolade.

-Harry, mon cher garçon... Tu vas bien ? Tu ne sais pas combien j'avais envie de te voir. Remus t'a-t-il dit que j'ai essayé de te rendre visite à Azkaban une demie douzaine de fois ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. –Dit-il, content de la voir.

Elle adressa à Draco l'un de ses regards habituels sévères et pénétrants. Il était évident qu'elle était beaucoup moins satisfaite qu'Harry de le voir là.

-Monsieur Malfoy ... je dois dire que votre participation dans tout ça a été une agréable surprise.

-Pour moi aussi c'est une surprise de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall. –Répliqua Draco, sans changer d'expression.-Attendons-nous quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Ron nous a dit qu'il viendrait avec tous les Weasley. –Dit Remus. –Hier il leur a raconté tout ce que Robards avait avoué. Aucun d'eux n'on quelque chose contre toi ou contre Harry.

Harry se rendit compte que Draco luttait entre laisser éclater sa colère et s'en aller d'ici ou rester et aider à planifier leur prochaine action. Finalement il opta pour la dernière, même si Harry se demandait si l'arrivée de six ou sept Gryffondor en plus ne serait pas trop pour sa sensibilité. Bon, il avait passé trois longs mois parmi des Serpentard et il n'était pas mort.

Même si Draco avait une partie de sa raison.

-On vous remercie pour votre avis. Nous les poursuivis par la justice sommes un petit peu paranoïaques.

La directrice de Poudlard regarda Draco encore une fois.

-En tout cas, monsieur Malfoy, maintenant nous sommes là. Le tableau du professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il serait très intéressé d'avoir une conversion avec vous. Apparemment il a une information qui pourrait aider à éclaircir votre rôle comme espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry eu le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, surpris de nouveau, et il regarda Draco, qui avait seulement levé un sourcil pour toute réaction.

-Dumbledore savait que je travaillais pour l'Ordre ?

-Je l'ignore. Vous devez venir à Poudlard et lui demander vous même.

Pour Harry c'était une nouvelle merveilleuse, tellement qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de s'asseoir á côté de lui et de lui donner un coup de coude affectueux et complice, mais Draco semblait sceptique. On retoqua encore alors à la porte et le docteur Granger laissa le passage à une cohue de Weasley. Il manquait seulement Percy; après ils lui dirent qu'il était toujours trop accroché aux règles et aux lois pour lui faire confiance à cent pour cent.

Pendant cinq minutes la salle à manger fut un chaos de salutations, d'explications et d'excuses des frères de Ron pour avoir cru qu'Harry avait tué Ginny. Harry chercha Draco du regard et le trouva écarté du reste, un peu pâle et avec les yeux plantés sur Bill Weasley. Sans trop y penser, peiné, il s'éclipsa pour aller à ses côtés et serrer sa main pour lui donner du courage. Draco le lâcha comme s'il se brûlait, mais l'expression de son visage n'était pas de rejet; il semblait vouloir lui rappeler qu'on pensait qu'ils étaient seulement des amis. À peine quelques secondes après, Hermione, Ron et ses parents étaient en train de saluer Draco aussi; les suivirent George, Charlie et, enfin, Bill et sa femme, Fleur. Le premier semblait plus cordial que la seconde.

-Malfoy ... –dit Bill, en tendant sa main. –Remus dit que tu as fini par le battre avec nous.

S'il n'avait pas passé trois mois en vivant avec lui, Harry aurait dit que Draco était calme. Cependant, sa main tremblait à peine quand il étreignit celle de Bill. Mais il le connaissait trop bien maintenant pour ne pas se laisser tromper.

-Je n'aime pas les assassins ni les boules de poils prétentieuse. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Greyback.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Fleur fut beaucoup moins compréhensive et elle lui adressa à peine un geste de courtoisie, mais elle ne dit rien contre Draco et celui-ci ne sembla pas affecté par son attitude, au moins pas plus qu'il était déjà par la présence de tant de gens en lesquels il n'avait pas confiance. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si Fleur l'avait aussi considéré coupable des assassinats, si elle pensait que c'était plus justifiable qu'agir comme l'avait fait Draco à seize ans. Mais Remus, toujours sensible à la tension ambiante, prit l'initiative et fit asseoir tout le monde. Ils avaient des choses à faire. Ron fit geste de garder une place pour Harry à côté de lui, mais celui-ci s'assis á côté de Draco.

-Avant que nous ne commencions, je dois admettre que j'aimerais voir de mes propres yeux l'interrogatoire de l'auror Robards. –Dit McGonagall. Elle regarda Molly et Arthur. Il a tout admis ?

-Tout, c'est une canaille.

-Un moment. –Intervint Draco d'une voix froide et ferme. –J'en déduis, Weasley, que tu as laissé ta famille utiliser la Légimencie sur toi pour qu'ils voient l'interrogatoire.

-Un problème ?

-Oui, les mangemorts qui ont su où nous trouver vingt minutes après que nous arrivions là-bas. Quelqu'un a dû leur dire où nous étions. Je sais que ça n'a été aucun des miens parce qu'hier j'ai interrogé tout le monde avec du véritaserum. Et Harry pourra te dire que je l'ai aussi pris.

Quelques sourcils roux se froncèrent à l'unisson.

-Tu crois que c'est l'un de nous ? –Demanda George Weasley, offensé.

Draco sortit le porte-cigarettes que lui avait offert sa mère de sa poche et Harry, même s'il considérait ça inutile et aurait préféré être informé de ce détail, le regarda avec une certaine admiration. Il fallait un sang froid pour se planter là avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras et exiger à la moitié de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'ils prouvent qu'ils n'étaient pas des traîtres.

-Ce n'est pas personnel. C'est une survie.

Excepté Remus et Tonks, ils tournèrent tous leurs regards vers Harry comme s'ils espéraient qu'il l'en dissuaderait. Mais c'était une bataille qu'il ne pensait pas lutter.

-Je l'ai aussi prise. –Expliqua-t-il, comme si ça facilitait les choses.

Remus et Tonks furent les premiers à acquiescer et essayer le véritaserum. Draco leur donna une dose qui garantissait cinq minutes de sincérité totale et il leur posa les mêmes questions qu'il avait posées à ses amis le jour précédent. Le professeur de Poudlard fut la suivante, même si son visage ne pouvait pas exprimer plus de désapprobation. Et après, un à un, les Weasley défilèrent. Quand il eu fini, Harry se senti satisfait du résultat, mais il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il s'était alors passé cette nuit.

-Un sort de localisation permanente ? –Suggéra-t-il à Draco.

-Seulement comme dernière option. Weasley ... –Six personnes le regardèrent en même temps et Draco leva un sourcil. –Ron Weasley, bref. Qui a prévenu les aurores et quand ? Tu le sais ?

-Un sorcier octogénaire qui vit à dix mètres de sa maison a vu ton patronus, Harry. Il a prévenu les aurores et ils sont arrivés dix ou quinze minutes après. Ils ont trouvé la femme de Robards totalement hystérique, et elle leur a dit que Draco et toi aviez séquestré son mari. Ils ont mis en alerte tous les aurores disponibles : la vérité c'est que je suis arrivé chez moi juste à temps pour recevoir l'appel. Mais ils n'auraient pas su où commencer à chercher s'il n'y avait pas eut un échange aérien de sorts impardonnables. Vous voliez tellement haut que vous avez été vus par quelques témoins de la zone. Même plus d'un moldu vous a vus. Dès que le premier appel est arrivé, Dawlish nous a tous envoyés là-bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient qu'il s'est passait ? –Demanda Harry.

-Que Robards avait réussi à s'échapper et que vous le poursuiviez.

-J'imagine que, entre le témoignage de la femme de Robards et la décoration des mangemorts, maintenant tout le monde est convaincu que Draco et moi l'avons fait.

Ron acquiesça.

-Oui.

-Ils ont trouvé un corps, en dehors de celui de Robards ?

-Celui de Montague, à quinze mètres de distance. Mais ça ne change rien. Pour les gens, c'était l'un des vôtres.

McGonagall intervint.

-C'est le moment que vous nous montrez ce que Robards a exactement dit.

Remus et Tonks se joignirent aussi à la demande de McGonagall. Pour aller plus vite, chacun d'eux se mit en couple avec l'un des trois témoins. Habitué à Narcissa, Harry trouva la technique de la directrice un peu irritante, mais il l'endura patiemment.

-Quelles possibilités ai-je au Magenmagot ? –Demanda-t-il, quand ils furent tous les trois satisfaits. –Ca sera suffisant, après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Entre ça et le témoignage d'Hermione, ça devrait l'être. –Dit McGonagall. –Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'autres membres du tribunal impliqués dans cette honte, bien sûr.

Harry se rendit compte que c'était une question importante qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de poser, si Robards avait d'autres complices au ministère ou au Magenmagot.

-Le moment est peut-être arrivé que tu parles face à face au ministre Scrimgeour, Harry. –Dit Arthur.

-Ca ne me semble pas une bonne idée. –Répliqua Draco. –En ce moment, Scrimgeour doit probablement désirer tuer Harry de ses propres mains.

-Mais si nous allons avec lui, si nous corroborons tout ce qu'il dira... Scrimgeour est un homme intelligent.

-Scrimgeour a ordonné les purges contre les parents des mangemorts et il a fermé la maison de Serpentard sans lui importer que ce soit injuste ou dangereux pour l'équilibre de la magie. Il ne me semble pas si intelligent.

Harry pensa un peu et regarda Ron, dubitatif.

-Si je parle avec lui, il lira mon esprit et même ainsi il ne me croira pas ou il pensera que j'essaie de le tromper, il saura que tu es aussi impliqué.

Son ami haussa des épaules.

-Alors vous me ferez une place dans votre cachette. Je ne prends pas beaucoup de place.

Les avantages d'être cru par Scrimgeour étaient grand. Le ministre pouvait arrêter de poursuivre Draco et les siens et se concentrer sur la vraie menace. Et s'il l'exonérait de toutes ses accusations, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter des aurores, seulement des mangemorts ... et ça depuis ses onze ans. Bien sûr ce n'était pas très probable que cette exonération soit immédiate, au moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'explication consistante à donner à sa communauté alarmée. L'exemplaire du Prophète qu'Hermione avait, confirmait aussi que lui et Draco étaient les principaux suspects de l'assassinat de Robards. On recommençait à parler de vengeance, bien sûr. L'insupportable Rita Skeeter spéculait même sur qui pourrait être leur prochaine victime et désignait les Weasley et Hermione.

McGonagall proposa d'organiser la rencontre à Poudlard et que pas seulement lui serait présent. Draco, Ron, Hermione, Arthur et Remus aussi. Les premiers pouvaient corroborer son témoignage, et les deux derniers et elle même était une garantie de sérieux. Même le tableau de Dumbledore pourrait apporter son grain de sel, au cas où il pourrait aider à confirmer que Draco avait été espion pour l'Ordre. Ca semblait être une bonne idée pour Harry une rencontre seul à seul avec Scrimgeour et il se rendit compte que Draco pensait la même chose.

-Quand pouvons-nous le faire ?

-Je lui enverrai une chouette cette après-midi. –Dit la directrice. –Quand j'aurai reçu une réponse je prendrai contact avec Remus pour qu'il vous prévienne.

---------------------------------------------

Un moment après, McGonagall s'en alla, non sans offrir à Hermione refuge à Poudlard, si elle le voulait. Harry pensa que la réunion était terminé mais il découvrit vite que Molly, qui était arrivée chargé de paquets qu'il n'avait pas réussi à voir, avait planifié de préparer un repas de famille pour tous. Pour celui qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à Noël, bien sûr. Harry fut content de l'idée –il avait toujours aimé ce que cuisinait Molly Weasley –et il se tourna pour voir ce que Draco en disait.

-Si nous sommes en retard, ils s'inquièteront. Je rentre à la maison, reste toi si tu veux.

-Draco...

-Sérieusement, ce n'est rien. En plus, je veux être avec Vince. Je te vois après.

Comme le sort anti-transplanage dont avait parlé Pansy semblait seulement être une rumeur, Draco l'utilisa pour s'en aller sans plus qu'en jetant un "adieu tout le monde". Harry ravala un petit soupir de tristesse.

-Allons-y, collègue. –Dit Ron, en mettant amicalement sa main sur son épaule. –Tu as besoin d'un jour loin de tant de Serpentard.

Le commentaire ne gêna pas Harry, mais s'il dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une heure loin d'un Serpentard en vrai. George, Bill et Charlie l'entourèrent rapidement; après avoir réitéré leurs excuses encore une fois, ils voulurent savoir comment s'était passé le sauvetage de Draco et comment il avait commencé à soupçonner Robards. Après, lui et Ron racontèrent en détail ce qui s'était passé dans le grenier. C'était Ron qui, couvert par la Cape d'Invisibilité, avait essayé d'atteindre les mangemorts depuis le sol. Il avait même été sur le point de capturer celui qu'il avait abattu, mais il lui avait échappé avec une combinaison chanceuse de sorts.

-Eh, Harry, Ron dit que maintenant tu t'entends bien avec Draco. –Dit George, avec un regard amusant et incrédule.

-Pourquoi ne s'entendrait-ils pas bien ? –Répliqua Tonks, avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre. –Ils m'ont déjà dit que petit c'était une mauvaise bête, mais maintenant c'est un très bon garçon.

Harry remercia Tonks pour sa défense véhémente.

-Je m'entends très bien avec lui.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, un peu trop grand, attira l'attention d'Hermione, qui le regarda fixement avec une expression intriguée. Harry essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était bien que, réellement, était-ce nécessaire ? L'angoisse qu'il avait sentie des mois avant en pensant perdre quelqu'un d'autre avait diminué petit à petit. Il était protecteur avec les gens qu'il aimait, ça il ne pourrait jamais l'éviter, mais il avait compris maintenant que sa décision d'éloigner de tous ses êtres chers avait été motivée par le choc de la mort de Ginny. En pensant à ça, il regarda Remus, qui lui rendit son regard avec une brève grimace de sympathie. Le savait-il ? Sûrement oui.

Molly arriva peu après en annonçant que le déjeuner serait bientôt prêt et ils mirent la table en un clin d'œil. Bientôt ça sauta aux yeux que Molly avait calculé des rations pour encore vingt ou trente personnes.

- Malfoy aurait pu rester manger. Il est si maigre...

Harry sourit pour lui-même. Pour Molly, toute personne maigre méritait sa commisération et une ration extra de nourriture, elle était ce qu'elle était. Si elle avait trouvé Voldemort maigre, elle aurait probablement lutté contre lui en pensant qu'il avait besoin d'un bon plat d'estouffade.

-Nous mangeons très bien là-bas. –La calma-t-il. –La nourriture est semblable à celle de Poudlard.

-Tu peux emmener tout ce que tu veux.

Malgré qu'il soit à l'aise parmi les gens du monastère, Harry se sentait heureux d'être là, en mangeant avec ses amis. La réunion n'était pas aussi joyeuse que les autres fois; l'absence de Ginny se sentait encore, c'était normal. Mais ils essayaient tous de se concentrer sur la partie positive et il était évident que la perspective de s'affronter aux types qui avaient tué leur sœur les animait. C'était un trait très Gryffondor, après tout. Harry en profita aussi pour demander des nouvelles aux Granger du monde moldu, dont il ne s'était jamais coupé tout à fait même s'il s'était marié avec une sorcière et vivait immergé dans la société magique. Arthur les écoutait avec attention et un ravissement sincère, comme s'ils étaient une tribu exotique de l'Amazone.

Mais quand ils furent aux desserts, en se rendant compte du merveilleux gâteau au chocolat, Harry commença à penser à Draco. Le souvenir de comment il avait pleuré Greg entre ses bras était encore frais dans sa mémoire et lui réveillait un tendre instinct de protection que même lui reconnaissait comme définitivement niais. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'éviter; il savait que Draco était fort, et l'admirait pour ça, mais en même temps il avait envie de le bercer entre ses bras, comme il avait fait la nuit dernière. Un petit soupir mélancolique lui échappa.

-Oh, trésor ... –dit la voix de Molly, en le sortant de sa réflexion profonde. –Tu es en train de penser à Ginny ? Tu ne lui gardes pas de rancune, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne su pas ce qu'il le fit le plus sursauter, que Molly voulait parler de ça devant tout le monde ou qu'elle est mal interprété son soupir, même si elle entrait dans le raisonnable. Pendant un instant, il ne su réellement pas quoi dire. Il était vraiment incommodait qu'ils lui attribuent des sentiments qu'il ne nourrissait pas, mais ça lui semblait aussi un peu embarrassant de reconnaître devant la famille de sa femme qu'il avait arrêté d'être amoureux d'elle avant de connaître son infidélité. Après avoir douté un peu, il choisit d'être sincère.

-Non, je ne lui garde aucune rancune. La vérité c'est que notre mariage ne marchait plus. Je sui désolé.

Il pu presque entendre la voix de Draco lui demander en criant bon sang pourquoi il s'excusait. Les Weasley durent penser la même chose, parce qu'après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils semblaient tous désirer que Molly ne dise rien, ils acquiescèrent avec mansuétude.

-Allons, Harry...

-Vous alliez divorcer ?

-Nous n'en avions pas parlé, mais ... oui, à la fin nous aurions divorcé.

Cela sembla les calmer un peu. Harry pensa que ça les allégeait de savoir que l'infidélité de Ginny ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal comme ils en avaient peur. Heureusement, personne ne continua sur ce sujet. Ca ne lui importait pas trop de parler de ça avec Draco, Remus ou même Hermione, mais de le faire devant toute la famille Weasley c'était définitivement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils enlevèrent les plats entre eux et ensuite Hermione demanda si quelqu'un voulait du thé ou du café. Elle et sa mère allèrent à la cuisine et Remus en profita pour demander discrètement à Harry s'ils pouvaient parler en privé et ils sortirent un moment sur le balcon. Harry mit ses mains sous ses aisselles pour se protéger du froid.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Remus ? Vous avez découvert d'autre chose sur la Porte ?

-Non, rien que tu ne sais déjà. Je voulais seulement ... bien, te demander si tu avais résolu ton ... _problème_ avec Malfoy. Je crois que oui, mais...

Harry rougit et sourit un peu.

-Oui. Il...

Il lui expliqua alors ce que Draco avait fait pour annuler son plan de protection sacrifié et Lupin se mit à rire de bon gré.

-Petit, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es mis. Et je te le dis, je connais bien les Black.

-C'est un... Parfois j'ai envie de le noyer, tu sais ? Mais d'autres fois...

-Je te comprends. Je ressentais la même chose pour Sirius. Et je suis sûr que mon beau-père ressent la même chose pour Andromeda. Au moins tu sais qu'avec eux la vie ne sera jamais ennuyeuse. –Harry sourit, même s'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas inclus Tonks dans cette liste. Ce qui était sûr c'était que l'auror avait très peu d'estime pour le fort tempérament des Black. –Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, Draco est génial.

-Je suis content de l'entendre. Tu m'avais un peu inquiété avec tout ça ... bien, tu sais déjà. Ce n'est pas bon de s'éloigner des gens qu'on aime.

-Je le sais. Même si je préférerais que ça reste secret jusqu'à ce le truc de la Porte soit résolu. Au monastère ils le savent déjà, mais eux...

Il montra l'intérieur de la maison. Lupin regarda vers eux et ensuite il se retourna vers Harry.

-Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais tu dois savoir que Tonks le sait déjà et qu'Hermione commence à le soupçonner.

-Quoi ?

-Tonks a un sixième sens pour ces choses. Et Hermione ... ben, il y a quelques jours elle a commencé à parler avec moi que c'était surprenant que toi et Draco vous entendiez maintenant aussi bien. Je crois qu'elle essayait de me soutirer quelque chose.

Harry soupira de résignation.

-Il manque seulement de le voir annoncé dans Le Prophète. –Lupin sourit. –Ecoute... tu semble inquiet ? Ou seulement curieux ?

Remus médita un peu.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il pense que c'était un piège de Draco ni rien de tout ça. Je dirais que Ron et Hermione ont assez confiance en lui. Mais bien sûr... ça c'est une autre chose. Je pense que ça leur sera un peu difficile de le comprendre.

C'était sûr qu'Harry était psychologiquement prêt pour discuter avec eux quand il leur dirait qu'il était avec Draco, donc ça ne le surpris pas.

-S'ils sont réellement mes amis, ils finiront par l'accepter.

Lupin lui donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

-Ils le feront, Harry. Ils le feront.

-------------------------------------------

Quand Harry rentra au monastère, on lui dit que Draco faisait un tour avec Vince et il l'attendit en jouant aux dames explosives avec Altair dans la salle à manger. Narcissa entra peu après et s'assis près d'eux pour voir la partie. Harry la regarda du coin de l'œil, et il continua de jouer.

-J'ai entendu que Nymphadora avait demandé après moi. –Dit-elle soudainement.

-Oui. –Confirma-t-il, en la regardant avec surprise.

-Tu connais Andromeda ?

-Je l'ai connue au mariage et je suis tombé sur elle plusieurs autre fois.

Altair la regarda.

-C'est qui Andromeda, maman ?

-Personne.

-Personne ... –Répéta Harry, encore plus surpris.

-Exact, _personne_. –Dit Narcissa, en se levant brusquement et en s'en allant.

Altair la regarda partir avec les yeux écarquillés et après il se tourna vers Harry.

-C'est qui Andromeda ?

-Ce serait mieux que tu le demandes à ta mère ou à ton frère.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de Narcissa. Andromeda avait été expulsée de sa famille pour s'être marié avec un sorcier né de moldu, mais il était étonné que Narcissa continue d'être en colère contre elle après avoir connu au premier plan où pouvait conduire le racisme délirant de Voldemort. Quand Draco rentra et qu'ils furent seuls, il lui demanda.

-Bien, Harry... Ma mère n'a jamais aimé l'idée de tuer des moldus ou des sorciers nés de moldus, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le mariage de ma tante l'enthousiasme. Et si tu additionnes à ça que ma cousine s'est mariée avec un loup-garou…

-Remus est l'une des meilleures personnes que je n'ai jamais connues.

-Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça moi, ma mère oui. En plus, ce n'est pas seulement ça. Parce que certes, ma mère pense que ma tante doit lui tenir rancune, et d'un autre côté, ça la met hors d'elle de penser que ma tante va se mettre dans un plan " regarde comment tu as fini" et tout ça. Si tu veux un conseil, ne t'en mêle pas. Quand ces deux décideront de faire la paix, elles sauront le faire seule.

-Non, je ne pensais pas m'en mêler. J'ai déjà assez avec mes problèmes. Au fait, Remus sait pour nous.

-Comment le sait-il ?

-Heu ... il me l'a demandé et je le lui ai dit.

Draco arqua les sourcils.

-Oui, ainsi ce sera plus facile de le découvrir. Et comment il l'a prit ?

-Bien. –Il sourit à l'intérieur de lui. –Ca nous a beaucoup unis, tu sais ? Maintenant nous avons tous les deux une belle-mère Black : ça crée des liens très forts.

Draco lui donna un petit coup de poing sur le bras.

-Ne t'en prends pas à ma mère, c'est une femme adorable.

-Adorable, c'est le mot.

-Et belle-mère ... Tu ne vas pas trop vite ?

- Oh, c'est vrai, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais en aucun cas insinuer qu'entre nous il y a quelque chose de sérieux qui peut durer longtemps, je ne sais pas à quoi j'étais en train de penser. –Il lui donna un baiser sur la tête. –Allez, calme-toi, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Draco doutait encore entre rire ou se sentir offensé.

-Idiot.

Mais Harry se mit à rire, moqueur, et Draco finit aussi par rire, le premier rire qu'il entendait depuis la mort de Greg.

A suivre….

C'est fini donc j'espère que j'aurais droit à un petit avis personnel de votre part… !!! Je ne sais pas quand la suite sera publié mais ne vous inquiétez pas vu que je suis bientôt en stage je rentrerais plus tôt chez moi donc j'aurais plus de temps pour vous lol !!! Allez gros bisous tout le monde, bon week-end !!!


	25. La grotte du dragon

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, vous êtes réveillés et la suite est enfin là lol !!! Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard mais je n'ai plus trop le temps de passer des heures devant l'ordi, bon je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ma vie alors que vous vous en foutez lol !!! Bref je vous remercie vraiment pour votre patience et des reviews que vous me laissez qui me font vraiment plaisir !!! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture d'un chapitre qui est assez long et qui marque quand même un tournant dans l'histoire, voilà a en bas !!!!

CHAPITRE 24 **La grotte du dragon**

Le lendemain, après le dîner, Harry accompagna Draco à Poudlard. Chez les Granger, McGonagall avait commencé à organiser un plan pour les faire entrer au château, mais Harry lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Avec la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs il n'y aurait pas de problèmes pour entrer dans le collège. D'abord ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard, couverts par des capes obscures qui ne détonnaient pas du tout avec le dur climat hivernal de l'Écosse et empêchaient qu'on leur voie le visage. Harry conduit Draco jusqu'à l'entrée de l'un des passages secrets qu'avait le collège et ils le prirent. Depuis quelques heures, c'était clair qu'il serait l'optimiste de cette nuit; Draco avait dit une demi douzaine de fois que c'était seulement une perte de temps stupide, que le fait d'être un tableau ne pouvait pas avoir amélioré la folie de Dumbledore et qu'il doutait beaucoup qu'il ne sache quelque chose de réellement utile. La peur de se faire des illusions, Harry la comprenait maintenant parfaitement et c'est pour ça que ça ne le vexa pas qu'il s'en prenne à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'autre extrémité du passage, Harry sortit la Cape d'Invisibilité, lui jeta un Engorgio et lui et Draco se couvrirent avec elle. Vérifiant alors grâce à la Carte qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, il ouvrit l'entrée avec sa baguette. En voyant les couloirs familiers, il sourit.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux avec des pas silencieux vers le bureau de la directrice. Harry avait les yeux fixé sur la Carte. Après quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'il espérait voir les noms de son époque. Il reconnaissait seulement ceux de quelques professeurs et ça le rendit un peu nostalgique. Il vit alors deux personnes s'approcher d'eux et il fit signe à Draco pour qu'il s'arrête et qu'il s'approche du mur. Draco recula jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur; Harry était devant lui, le dos collé à sa poitrine. Deux Serdaigle avec l'insigne des préfets apparurent à l'angle du couloir. Avant qu'ils ne passent devant eux, Draco se déplaça d'une manière pas si innocente que ça contre lui et Harry eut un petit sursaut. Il sentit après sa respiration près de son cou, ses lèvres glissant sur sa nuque... Les étudiants étaient à moins d'un mètre et Harry n'osait pas bouger. Il avait les joues en feu de honte et, très à son regret, son corps réagissait aux caresses de Draco. Il allait le tuer, sans lieu d'un doute. Draco glissa alors sa main vers son entrejambe, remarquant sa légère érection et Harry ravala un gémissement tandis qu'il le sentait rire silencieusement de ça avec les lèvres encore collées dans son cou.

Les garçons disparurent de l'autre côté et Harry, sans sortir de sous la Cape, s'écarta suffisant de Draco pour se tourner et lui lancer un regard d'exaspération.

-Tu es devenu complètement fou ? –S'exclama-t-il dans un susurrement.

Mais Draco ne semblait pas repentant; il avait _ce_ visage et Harry pouvait résister à grand-peine à _ce_ visage.

-Tu n'es pas curieux de le faire à Poudlard ?

-Même si la réponse était "oui", je t'assure que ce ne serait pas en ce moment ni de cette façon, maudit pervers. Bon sang, comment est-ce possible que tu penses au sexe maintenant ?

-Je pense toujours au sexe si tu es près de moi. –Ronronna-t-il, en fermant à moitié les yeux comme un chat. –Et si tu te colles tant à moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le corps d'Harry savait exactement ce qu'il voulait; son cerveau lutta avec bravoure pour garder le bon sens et il réussi contre toute attente.

-Prouver ton innocence, bien que tu sois un exhibitionniste incontrôlé. Allez, allons-y.

Draco le suivit, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre recours s'il voulait rester couvert par la Cape, et tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs familiers, Harry se rendit compte qu'il recommençait à avoir l'expression tendue avec laquelle il avait parcouru le passage secret. Son attaque sexuelle devait probablement avoir été une manière d'essayer d'occulter son inquiétude. Mais Harry avait foi en Dumbledore, même si maintenant il ne le vénérait plus aveuglément comme il l'avait fait petit. Le portrait devait avoir quelque chose d'important à dire à Draco sinon il n'aurait pas donné ce message à son successeur. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent en face de la porte, il se tourna et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Draco lui répondit avec une petite grimace de scepticisme.

-Graine de mandragore. –Dit Harry d'une voix très basse.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à des escaliers bien illuminés. Harry et Draco attendirent que la porte se referme derrière eux et ils sortirent d'en dessous de la Cape avant de monter les marches. McGonagall les attendait en haut et elle sourit en les voyant arriver.

-Harry, monsieur Malfoy... Des problèmes pour arriver ici ?

-Non.

-Avez-vous envie d'un thé ?

Les garçons nièrent de la tête. Harry regarda autour de lui; il n'était pas revenu dans ce bureau depuis la mort de Dumbledore et McGonagall avait fait assez de changements. La pièce semblait plus propre et rangée qu'au temps de son prédécesseur et sur l'un des murs il y avait un tableau avec un très joli paysage qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Fumseck, cependant, était là, même si McGonagall disait souvent qu'elle partageait le bureau avec le phénix, plus que l'avoir pour mascotte. L'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, frotta sa tête contre son menton et retourna sur son socle.

Les tableaux des directeurs de Poudlard n'avaient pas changé aussi. Ils étaient tous là et maintenant ils les regardaient avec beaucoup de curiosité, en chuchotant entre eux. Le portrait de Dumbledore l'appela d'une voix joviale.

-Harry, mon cher garçon... Que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

Même en sachant que c'était une peinture, même en sachant que ce n'était pas réellement Dumbledore, Harry sentit ses yeux lui piquer.

-Bonjour, professeur.

-Ah, et le jeune Draco...

-Professeur Dumbledore ... –Salua celui-ci, avec une légère inclinaison de tête.

-Minerva m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour notre Harry. N'est-ce pas curieux comme tout change?

-Hum ... –Fut sa seule réponse. –Le professeur McGonagall dit que vous savez quelque chose qui peut m'aider à prouver que j'ai été espion pour l'Ordre.

Harry lui adressa un regard d'avertissement.

-Draco, tu pourrais être plus courtois.

Draco fit mauvaise mine.

-Mais c'est seulement un tableau, par Merlin.

Cependant, Dumbledore ne sembla pas trop vexé.

-Bien, j'espère que Minerva n'a pas exactement dit ça. J'ignore si tu vas trouver ce dont tu as besoin. Mais quand Minerva m'a expliqué que tu affirmais avoir travaillé pour nous, je me suis rappelé quelque chose qui pourra peut-être te servir.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? –Demanda Harry.

-De la pensine du professeur Snape.

Un petit halètement de surprise échappa à Draco.

-Quoi ? Severus avait une pensine ?

Le portrait de Dumbledore acquiesça gravement.

-Severus était inquiet que Riddle puisse connaître ses secrets. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a utilisé plusieurs fois pendant l'année où vous étiez avec les mangemorts. C'est possible que l'un de ces secrets était relatif à ta position ou avec le marché qu'il a fait avec Alastor Maugrey.

Même si Draco était sérieux, il avait enfin un éclat d'espoir dans son regard. C'était évident que lui aussi croyait que c'était possible. Harry ferma les yeux une seconde et il demanda à n'importe quel dieu qui pouvait être en train d'écouter qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Où est cette pensine ? –Demanda Draco.

-Dans une tanière abandonnée de dragons qu'il y a dans la montagne Snowdon, au pays de Galles. Il l'a dissimulée aux yeux des moldus et il l'a protégée des sorciers par un Fidelius. Heureusement, il m'a nommé comme son Gardien. S'il n'a pas changé la pensine d'endroit, et je n'ai aucuns motifs de croire qu'il l'a fait, elle doit encore être là-bas.

-Pourquoi avez-vous attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour le dire ?

-Severus est mort et j'ignorais que tu avais travaillé pour l'Ordre. Je n'avais aucunes raisons pour trahir son intimité. Maintenant c'est différent, bien sûr. Je suis sûr que Severus désirerait t'aider à éclaircir ce terrible malentendu.

Draco fronça les sourcils un moment, pensif.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a rien dit à ma mère ni à moi.

-Il a probablement pensé avec certitude qu'Alastor avait communiquée au ministre ou à d'autres personnes de l'Ordre ta vraie position.

-Ce n'est pas son genre de considérer quelque chose comme acquis.

Harry poussa un petit soufflement exaspéré.

-Draco, arrête de faire ça. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il ne te l'a pas dit ? Allons demain chercher la pensine et nous verrons ce qu'il y a là-bas.

Draco lui envoya un regard automatique de mauvaise humeur, mais ensuite il acquiesça.

-C'est bon, tu as raison.

-J'espère que tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin, Draco. –Dit Dumbledore, avec sincérité. –En ce qui te concerne, Harry ... je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Si seulement j'avais été en position de t'aider, mais par chance ou pour malheur, les tableaux ne sont pas des témoins acceptés par le Magenmagot.

-Je le sais, professeur Dumbledore, merci.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry et Draco partirent de Poudlard peu après et ils rentrèrent au monastère sans s'attarder. Draco continuait encore à essayer de feindre qu'il était calme, mais ça sautait aux yeux qu'il commencerait à chercher la vieille grotte cette nuit même. Quand il le raconta à Narcissa et Blaise, ils réagirent presque tous les deux avec la même précaution que lui, mais Harry se rendit compte du regard que la mère et le fils échangèrent et il les laissa seul un moment. La situation avait dû être dure pour tout le monde –à l'exception peut-être des plus petits qui n'avaient pas connu autre chose-, mais pour Draco ça avait dû être pire. En fin de compte, il se sentait responsable de tous les membres de sa petite communauté. Harry pensait parfois que si Draco ne s'était jamais repenti d'avoir pris la décision de commencer à travailler pour l'Ordre, c'était seulement parce que sa plus grande motivation avait été de détruire Voldemort, pas de protéger la société qui lui avait tourné le dos de cette façon.

Il ne le revit plus jusqu'à l'entraînement de Doloris. Cette nuit, pour la première fois, il fut capable de sortir sa baguette et de viser Narcissa. Même s'il ne réussit pas à lancer un sort, c'était un grand pas. Pas très loin de lui, Draco était au sol, pleurant et gémissant. Il avait demandé à Blaise d'augmenter l'intensité du Doloris.

-Ne pousse pas tes limites, Draco. –Lui dit Narcissa, pendant qu'elle le redressait pour l'aider avec la potion. –Il y a un point qu'il ne faut pas dépasser, au moins si tu veux conserver la raison.

Draco mit quelques secondes à se rétablir pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il était encore loin de ce point. Après il regarda Harry et Blaise.

-Ma mère et moi avons eu une idée.

Quand tous les autres furent partis, ils sortirent en derniers, marchant sans hâte vers le bureau de Draco.

-Si nous trouvons un souvenir utile dans cette pensine, -commença-t-il à expliquer-, nous devrions commencer à envisager de sortir à la lumière. Harry, toi et moi avons les souvenirs de la confession de Robards. Nous aurions en plus le souvenir de Snape. Et vous deux, Vince, Connor et les autres vous avez les souvenirs de ce que nous avons fait la nuit où nous avons fui du quartier des mangemorts. En plus, Hermione Granger peut témoigner maintenant qu'elle a deux souvenirs différents de la conversation qu'elle a eu avec toi le jour où est morte Ginny Weasley. Séparément, ils ne valent rien, mais tous en même temps, je crois que ce sont des preuves suffisantes pour que les gens commencent à douter au moins.

-Tu crois aussi que le Magenmagot nous donnerait la possibilité de nous expliquer ? –Répliqua Blaise. –Le plus sûr c'est que les aurores auront l'ordre de tirer pour nous tuer.

-Blaise, s'il te plaît, nous ne sommes pas si ingénus. Il ne m'est pas passé par la tête de nous remettre aux aurores et espérer que le reste du monde se comporte avec décence. Non, nous ne sortirons pas du monastère jusqu'à ce que nous soyons totalement sûrs qu'ils sachent que nous sommes innocents.

-Quel est le plan ? -Demanda Harry, allant au pratique.

-Vous verrez... Quand Granger est venu ici et a vu mon frère et madame McNair, j'ai presque pu entendre son tendre petit cœur de Gryffondor teinté. Toi aussi, Harry, tu t'es adouci quand tu as vu l'école. Et je me demande ce que les gens comme Molly Weasley diraient s'ils voyaient les bébés ou les vieux ou s'il entendait notre Serdaigle dire qu'elle a renoncé à tout pour son Connor parce qu'elle savait qu'il était innocent.

Les lèvres de Blaise se courbèrent dans un sourire en coin.

-En d'autres mots, vous suggérez une manipulation émotive massive.

-Tu ne pourrais pas l'avoir mieux décrit. Le plan, mes chers, est de donner à un journaliste l'exclusivité de leur vie. Naturellement, ça révélera le rôle que Ron Weasley a eu dans la séquestration de Robards et mettra dans une situation difficile toute sa famille. Mais ils ont déjà dit qu'ils étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi et c'est un fait qu'ils te le doivent. –Il regarda Harry directement. –Je suis sûr que tu es trop noble pour le lui rappeler, mais moi, non.

-Ils ne le feront pas parce qu'ils me le doivent. Ils le feront parce que c'est normal.

-Comme tu veux. –Répliqua-t-il, en haussant des épaules. Il semblait vouloir dire que la seule chose qui lui importait était qu'ils le fassent. –Donc nous irons voir un journaliste, un qui est disposé à écouter avec un peu d'objectivité. D'abord nous lui montrerons avec la Légimencie la confession de Robards et le souvenir de Snape, pour qu'il se détende un peu. Harry, si tu te sens inspiré, ne doute pas à lui faire l'un de tes discours horribles sur l'honneur, l'intégrité, blablabla. Après, quand il comprendra que nous n'allons pas le tuer, mais le transformer en journaliste le plus connu de l'Europe, nous l'emmènerons au monastère en utilisant les mêmes précautions que nous avons utilisé avec Granger. Bon, nous l'obligerons lui aussi à prêter un Serment Inviolable pour qu'il ne puisse rien révéler qui aide à notre localisation quand les aurores l'interrogeront. Et nous lui offrirons une visite guidée de nos pièces, en mettant spécialement l'accent sur nos souffrances comme si nous étions une bande de Poufsouffle pleureurs. Bien sûr, nous cacherons les plus beaux meubles, les bijoux et les décorations et nous présenterons un aspect adéquatement... spartiate. S'il ne part pas d'ici disposé à tous nous sauver de ses propres mains, c'est que je ne m'appelle plus Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"_Et sans respirer",_ pensa Harry, non sans admiration.

-Ca peut fonctionner. –Murmura Blaise, presque pour lui même. –Bien sûr nous avons besoin d'un souvenir utile de Severus, mais ... ça peut fonctionner.

Ils regardaient tous les trois maintenant Harry, attendant son opinion. Il ne savait pas quoi dire : la manipulation n'était pas son fort. Mais ils avaient des preuves à offrir, des preuves consistantes. Et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs que le ministre Scrimgeour les écouterait, un journaliste le ferait. Si trois Serpentard de ce calibre affirmaient que ça servirait à mettre une partie du public dans leur poche, il serait prêt à parier sa vie que c'est ce qui se passerait.

-Pour moi, c'est bon. –Répondit-il. Et il eu alors une idée et sourit un peu. –Et je sais exactement à quel journaliste recourir.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Draco était trop nerveux cette nuit pour dormir et ses intentions étaient qu'Harry reste éveillé pour lui tenir compagnie. Quand Harry le comprit, il s'arma de patience et se prépara à une longue nuit. Ce n'était pas non plus un grand sacrifice, en considérant que le plan incluait des tas et des tas de sexe. Le seul sujet qui semblait interdit était celui de la pensine de Snape. Draco se refusait à parler de ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ait examiné tout son contenu. Et un peu plus tard, Harry découvrit qu'il ne voulait pas non plus faire de projet d'avenir.

-Pour l'instant je ne peux pas penser à ça, Harry. Pas avec tout ce qu'il y a dans l'air.

-C'est bon... –Il promena son pouce sur ses lèvres seulement parce qu'il savait que Draco l'embrasserait. –Mais si tout ça était résolu, tu aimerais essayer sérieusement avec moi ?

-Essayer sérieusement ?

-Tu sais... Sortir ensemble ... ou mieux encore, vivre ensemble.

Draco fit un petit bruit d'incrédulité.

-Tu es fou, tu sais ? Quand tu sortiras d'ici, ils te restaureront comme le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et tes fans recommenceront à se jeter sur toi comme...

Mais Harry l'embrassa, l'empêchant de continuer.

-Maudit Serpentard lâche, tu veux dire oui une putain de fois ?

Draco se mit à rire doucement et baissa les yeux un moment. Harry ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi désinhibé avec le sexe et ensuite réagir comme une petite fille de douze ans quand il s'agissait de sentiment.

-Bien sûr que j'aimerais. –Répondit-il en s'efforçant de le regarder dans les yeux. –Mais...

Harry l'interrompit encore avec un baiser.

-Sans "mais". –Dit-il après. –Ne parlons plus de ça, mais ne dis pas "mais".

Ils s'endormirent les une heure passé, et à quatre heures et demie ils se réveillèrent pour voler vers le pays de Galles profitant de la couverture des dernières heures d'obscurité. Ils y allaient en moto, qui était plus rapide que les balais, et Harry permit aussi à son imagination de s'envoler. Parce que oui il avait besoin de se faire des illusions. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu, malgré des moments de découragement, il était encore optimiste. Et ça l'encourageait à penser qu'un jour ils iraient sur cette moto sans avoir à se préoccuper des aurors ou des mangemorts, que Draco se sentirait assez confiant pour pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait ou qu'ils pourraient se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse sans se cacher.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la montagne Snowdon il était déjà sept heures et il faisait jour, mais il n'y avait pas de touristes en vue et, de toute façon, Harry avait jeté un enchantement de Désillusion sur la moto. Cette petite cordillère n'exigeait aucun équipement spécial; il suffisait seulement de bonnes bottes, d'une gourde et de l'envie de marcher. Dumbledore n'avait pas pu spécifier dans quelle partie se trouvait exactement l'abri du dragon, mais leurs baguettes les aideraient à percevoir les sorts que Snape avait utilisées pour protéger l'entrée. Une heure après, ils tombèrent sur les premiers excursionnistes, trois garçons dont les tentatives d'engager une conversation furent coupées net par un regard froid de Draco. Harry les observa partir tandis qu'ils bredouillaient quelque chose entre leurs dents et il se tourna vers Draco avec une fausse expression de sévérité.

-Tu n'es pas un petit peu grand maintenant pour effrayer les moldus ?

-Nous avons des choses importantes à faire.

En vérité Draco ne ressemblait pas à un excursionniste. Ses vêtements étaient similaires à ceux d'Harry, mais son visage était trop sérieux. On supposait que l'on allait à la montagne pour jouir du paysage, de l'air frais ou de l'exercice, mais Draco n'essayait pas de dissimuler que rien de ça ne l'intéressait, ce qui lui donnait un air suspect. Lui, au contraire, ne voyait pas pourquoi chercher une grotte de dragons allait lui interdire de profiter de l'excursion.

À midi ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer un peu et manger quelque chose. Dipsy leur avait préparés à chacun leurs sandwichs préférés et ils avaient aussi une gourde pleine de jus de citrouille. Si ça n'avait pas été à cause du froid, Harry se serait endormi après le déjeuner, mais ils se mirent en marche tout de suite pour profiter des dernières heures de lumière qui restaient. Ils avaient parcouru presque tout le terrain de la montagne et le pessimisme de Draco devenait de plus en plus évident. Il ne le disait pas, mais on le remarquait dans ses yeux. Harry pouvait presque sentir sa frustration comme si c'était un parfum amer et il refusa de s'avouer vaincu. Si cette maudite grotte existait, ils la trouveraient. Et si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ce serait demain.

-Quand il commencera à faire nuit nous pourrons réutiliser la moto et examiner cette zone là. –Dit-il en lui montrant un pic dont il ignorait complètement le nom.

-Crib Goch. –L'éclairci-t-il avec un peu d'arrogance. –C'est bon.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand, enfin, Harry remarqua quelque chose avec sa baguette.

-Draco, tu as remarqué ?

Draco se concentra et nia de la tête, mais il continua de regarder avec une expression expectante. Harry se concentra aussi, en essayant de localiser l'origine de cette légère vibration, et il sortit du chemin avec des pas vacillants, grimpant le versant dans une ligne presque droite. Draco le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à le remarquer aussi.

-Ca doit être la grotte.

Après avoir monté presque soixante mètres leurs baguettes pointaient vers ce qui ressemblait à une roche presque dénudée. C'était probablement l'entrée dissimulée de la tanière abandonné. Ils commencèrent alors les sorts. Draco connaissait bien les préférences magiques de Snape et Harry était un sorcier très, très compétent. Tous les deux ils s'arrangèrent pour défaire les boucliers et pour laisser, enfin, la grotte au découvert. Il avait déjà commencé à faire nuit, mais il y avait quelques flambeaux placés le long du chemin et ils utilisèrent un sort pour tous les allumer.

-Nous ne pouvons pas encore baisser la garde. –Le prévint Draco, inutilement. Harry ne serait jamais aussi stupide pour entrer avec confiance dans la tanière d'un dragon protégé par Severus Snape. –Nous ne savons pas jusqu'à quel point il voulait s'assurer que personne n'entre ici ... ou sorte vivant pour le raconter.

Ils marchaient tous les deux petit à petit, regardant partout et murmurant à voix basse des sorts qui révélaient des pièges et des dangers. À dix ou douze mètres de l'entrée, sur un plateau naturel de la grotte, ils virent un petit coffre. Aucun des deux ne firent le moindre geste de s'approcher pour l'examiner.

Ils avaient avancé de seulement quelques mètres quand Draco s'arrêta soudainement, avec un halètement étouffé, et le fit aussi s'arrêter. En face d'eux il y avait une armure d'aspect ancienne. Et elle causait suffisant d'inquiétude rien qu'en étant là, dans cette grotte étrangère qui sentait encore un peu le dragon, sans la nécessité qu'elle ne bouge. Parce qu'elle était en train de bouger petit à petit et sa main métallique se dirigeait sans doute vers son épée impressionnante.

-Oh, merde ... –Murmura Harry, étonné. Mais le spectacle insolite ne l'empêcha pas de dirigeait sa baguette vers l'armure. –_Locomotor__Mortis_

Le sort la frappa de plein fouet, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Harry recula d'un pas et vit du coin de l'œil Draco attaquer aussi avec un Evanesco qui causa non plus aucun dommage. Il essaya de penser à un autre sort qui pouvait sembler utile contre un objet, mais l'armure interrompit ses pensées en essayant de lui donner un coup d'épée. Harry sauta à temps pour l'éviter et il roula sur le sol en pierre. Il entendit un autre sort de Draco s'écraser contre l'armure enchantée, mais il n'écartait pas son regard de l'épée, qui venait de nouveau vers lui.

-Oh, putain ! – S'exclama-t-il, en écartant sa tête juste à temps.

Son seul avantage c'était que l'armure n'était pas très rapide. Harry se mit debout d'un saut et essaya un puissant Finite Incantatem et, après, un sort pour la faire tomber. Ils eurent aussi peu d'effet que le Petrificus Totalis qu'il vit Draco lancer. Et tout à coup, tandis qu'il surveillait encore l'épée, il vit les yeux de Draco se tinrent d'une décision, et, d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître dans sa main une épée aussi grande que celle de l'armure.

Dans un mouvement précis et fluide, Draco se planta á côté de l'armure et sectionna le bras avec lequel elle tenait l'épée. Après, sans s'arrêter, il tourna sur lui même et lui coupa la tête. L'armure resta debout quelques secondes et elle s'écroula finalement avec fracas.

-Ouah ... –Dit Harry.

-Ca a marché. –Répondit Draco, satisfait de lui même.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-D'où as-tu sortit ça ?

-Tu te souviens de l'armure du couloir ?

-Génial. –Dit-il, en lui donnant un baiser bref et impulsif.

Draco souriait.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui. Oui, je ne me suis pas fait mal. –Il regarda l'armure sur le sol. –J'ai remarqué que Snape l'avait enchanté; elle attaque seulement les Gryffondor.

Draco ria un peu.

-Je me demande quel sort il a utilisée. –Dit-il, en renvoyant l'épée à sa place avec un autre mouvement de baguette. –Je suis sûr qu'il y avait une manière un peu plus magique de l'arrêter. Allez, continuons.

La grotte s'élargissait un peu plus; en fin de compte, elle avait hébergé un dragon gallois. Harry et Draco tombèrent encore sur quelques sorts en plus de protection qu'ils durent vaincre tous les deux, bien que pas aussi dangereux que l'armure. Au bout d'une cinquante mètres ils arrivèrent au fond de la grotte. Ils ne voyaient la pensine nulle part, mais Harry lança un autre Finite Incantatem très puissant dirigé à toute la salle en général. La pensine apparu dans l'un des côtés, collés au mur. Draco poussa un petit soupir et il s'approcha lentement d'elle, suivi d'Harry.

La pensine était beaucoup plus petite que celle qu'il avait vue à Poudlard et elle était couverte de ce liquide perlé, grisâtre et gras qui permettait de conserver les pensées. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure un moment et après il regarda Harry avec une excuse dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas si je serais arrivé jusqu'ici sans toi et je suis content que tu m'aies accompagné, mais ... maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'attendes dehors.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont les souvenirs privés de Sev. C'est déjà assez mauvais que je les vois moi.

Harry le comprit. En cinquième, dans une séance d'Oclumencie avec Snape, il avait commis l'erreur de regarder dans la pensine dans lequel le professeur déposait quelques souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent être lus par lui. Ce qu'il avait vu était un moment de l'étape de Snape à Poudlard dans lequel James Potter et Sirius Black tourmentaient l'étudiant de Serpentard pour simple distraction. Harry s'était senti honteux, pas seulement pour avoir envahi l'intimité de Snape, mais pour avoir découvert que son père et son parrain pouvaient se comporter de la même façon que Dudley Dursley ou le Draco Malfoy odieux de l'époque.

-D'accord. –Dit-il en sortant du sac à dos un petit récipient que McGonagall leur avait donné le jour d'avant. –Mais la grotte est dangereuse, Draco. Promets-moi que si tu vois quelque chose de bizarre tu crieras pour que je vienne.

-Promit.

-Bonne chance. –Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait de partir, en dehors d'un danger possible inespéré, était que Draco voit quelque chose qui pouvait lui faire mal d'une quelconque manière. Et ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas la certitude que Snape avait lutté contre Voldemort ou qu'il avait sincèrement apprécié Draco, mais... Et s'il avait gardé le souvenir de Lucius lui avouant qu'il était sur le point de tuer son fils ou des choses semblables ? Pendant qu'il marchait, son pied heurta sans s'en rendre compte l'épée de l'armure et l'image de Draco bougeant comme un samurai maudit lui revint en mémoire.

Harry se prépara à attendre à l'entrée de la grotte. Il faisait froid et il sortit une cape chaude du sac à dos. Il était dans l'attente de n'importe quel son qui pouvait arriver de l'intérieur –n'importe quel son qui indiquait que Draco avait des problèmes-, et il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux événements des derniers mois et à la lumière qui était apparue au bout du chemin. Draco lui avait expliqué que, si le plan du journaliste se passait comme il voulait, la situation des gens comme les Pucey ou les McNair s'améliorerait aussi. _" Je ferai en sorte qu'ils se sentent __abjectement__ coupables pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, répugnament reconnaissant envers moi pour avoir sauvé ton joli cul de __Gryffondor__ qu'obtenir l'amnistie pour le reste sera aussi facile que prendre un bonbon à un __Poufsouffle__ ", _lui avait-il dit la nuit précédente. Il avait été plus féroce que convaincu, c'était sûr, mais Harry avait toujours confiance dans le talent des Serpentard pour la manipulation. En fin de compte, il connaissait de première main ce que cette dégoûtante de Rita Skeeter pouvait faire à son image avec ses articles.

Une heure était presque passé quand une petite explosion le fit sursauter et il se mit debout d'un seul coup pour entrer dans la grotte.

-Draco! –Personne ne lui répondit, mais il ne tarda pas à le voir, après un tournant. Harry pressa le pas pour s'approcher de lui. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression, ni bonne ni mauvaise. –Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-J'ai détruit la pensine.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé d'utile ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. –Il esquissa un sourire. –Les Serpy vont devoir faire une statue à Sev, je te l'assure. C'est quelque chose d'un peu long, donc, si ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre un peu, nous pourrons le voir tous ensemble quand nous arriverons au monastère.

-Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais, Draco... pourquoi tu es si sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Draco lâcha un soupir et il le regarda comme s'il se demandait s'il devait lui dire ou non. Harry se senti satisfait en voyant qu'il continua de parler.

-Il y avait un souvenir franchement désagréable de ses premières années comme mangemorts mais ... la plupart des choses que j'ai vues étaient ... des scènes de mon père et lui.

-Ton père et lui ?

-Ils... couchaient ensemble de temps en temps.

Harry ne pu éviter la stupéfaction de s'afficher sur son visage.

-Quoi ?

-Mais je le savais déjà. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère le suspecte. –Draco était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour s'apercevoir du choc d'Harry. –Je ne sais pas... Ce qu'il y avait dans la pensine... c'était de vieux souvenirs, des moments ... bons d'eux deux. D'un autre côté, en vérité, j'aurais préféré ne pas les voir, mais... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Sev s'était précisément détourné d'eux. Ce n'est pas comme si ce putain de Voldemort ne savait pas qu'ils avaient eus une aventure ou qu'ils couchaient ensemble de temps en temps. Il n'était pas obligé de le cacher.

Avec effort, Harry essaya d'écarter de sa tête l'image de Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape dans un lit, pensant qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez Draco de lui avoir épargné ce spectacle.

-Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'il l'ait fait ?

Draco baissa le regard quelque seconde, mais ensuite il le regarda de nouveau.

-Pour ne pas se rappeler qu'il l'avait aimé. Pour être capable de le trahir quand le moment arriverait. –Il fit un geste d'amertume. –Comme tu l'as dit, ils l'ont toujours aimé beaucoup plus qu'il ne le méritait.

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il ne parlait pas de Snape, mais de Lucius.

-Allez, Draco, ne pense plus à ça. –Lui dit-il en le serrant affectueusement dans ses bras.

Draco serra les lèvres et ensuite il acquiesça avec fermeté.

-Oui, tu as raison. Ca –il tapota la poche dans laquelle il avait gardé le petit récipient –c'est ce qui est important.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Quand ils arrivèrent au monastère il était presque neuf heures du soir. Les gens venaient de finir la séance de Doloris et Draco fit courir le bruit qu'il voulait voir tout le monde dans la salle à manger. Il projetait un bon coup d'effet, c'était clair; le souvenir de Snape devait réellement avoir de l'impact. Les visages de tous à mesure qu'ils arrivaient étaient pleins de curiosité et d'attente. Draco attendit qu'ils soient tous là et il promena son regard sur la salle à manger avec un air provocant et victorieux.

-Nous seul savons ce qu'on était ces neuf années. Nous seul savons ce que nous avons ressenti en luttant contre nos parents et frères. Nous seul savons ce que s'est de _tout_ perdre. Mais je vous ai dit qu'un jour nous arrêterions de nous cacher. Je vous ai dit qu'un jour nous obtiendrions qu'ils reconnaissent notre innocence. Et ce jour est arrivé. –Un murmure excité parcouru toute la salle. –Je veux vous montrer quelque chose, quelque chose que nous allons jeter au visage du Magenmagot.

En utilisant sa baguette, Draco extrait le souvenir du récipient et le laissa libre dans la salle. Harry senti un léger mal au coeur brumeux tandis qu'une nouvelle scène se formait autour de lui. C'était dans une baraque abandonnée, très semblable à celle qu'ils avaient utilisée pour interroger Robards. Alastor Maugrey attendait en face de lui, tellement réel qu'il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait lui parler. Harry contempla le chef décédé des aurores avec affection et ensuite il se tourna pour voir entrer Severus Snape par la porte, enveloppé d'une cape obscure.

_-Tu arrives tard_. –Grogna Maugrey.

_-La prochaine fois j'expliquerai au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je dois le laisser pour m'occuper d'un autre engagement. –_Répliqua Snape, sarcastique. Après il devint plus sérieux_. –Il y a du nouveau._

_-Quelles nouveautés ?_

_-Draco__Malfoy__ veut un nouveau marché._

_-Un nouveau marché ? _

_-Il a parlé avec d'anciens compagnons de Poudlard : Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Connor Montague et Reuben Summers. Ils sont tous prêts à laisser __Voldemort__ à son ordre. __Draco__ veut les inclure dans l'amnistie._

_-Quoi ? Pas question! _–Snape le regardait froidement, sans rien dire. –_On_ _ne peut pas, Severus._

-_Ces garçons étaient sous ma responsabilité à Poudlard. Et je ne peux pas bouger le petit doigt pour les sauver de leurs propres parents parce que je dois me faire passer pour __un mangemort__ et aider __Potter__ quand ce sera le moment. Je ne pense pas encore les abandonnés._

_-Me menaces-tu ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour les protéger quand __Voldemort__ a récupéré son corps ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour empêcher que leurs parents les traînent devant ce monstre ? Ou alors c'est que ça ne valait pas la peine de se préoccuper d'eux parce que c'était seulement __des Serpentard__ ? –_Sa voix était froide et colérique_. –Ils veulent fuir. Ils veulent aider à battre __Voldemort__. Et vous allez leur donner cette occasion. Vous n'allez pas les écarter comme s'ils n'étaient pas importants, tu m'as compris ?_

_-Tu crois que pour obtenir le pardon ministériel il suffit de laisser __Voldemort_

_-De quoi as-tu besoin ?_

Harry fit un effort pour écarter ses yeux de cette scène et les fixer sur les Serpentard. Seulement quelques uns avaient cette mine contrôlée qu'ils aimaient tant cultiver; la majorité était absorbée dans ce qu'ils voyaient comme si c'était un film et regardaient Snape avec l'admiration qu'on réservait aux héros. De temps en temps, ils regardaient Draco de la même façon.

Dans le souvenir, Alastor Maugrey avait pris une décision.

_-Je ne vais pas accorder l'amnistie à ces garçons seulement parce que maintenant ils ont peur. __Malfoy__, Montague et __Summers__ pouvaient être plus petit d'âge quand ils ont pris la Marque, mais les autres, non. S'ils veulent le pardon complet ils auront à prouver sans aucun doute dans quel clamp ils sont._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?_

Harry eu l'impression que le professeur savait exactement ce qu'il allait lui demander.

_-Ils sont six noms, en plus de Draco Malfoy et de sa mère. Je veux six __mangemorts __morts. Et je veux qu'ils détruisent l'arsenal de __baguettes qu'a__ volé __Voldemort__. S'ils le font, quand la guerre sera finit ils seront amnistiés._

_-J'ai ta parole ?_

_-Naturellement_. –Dit Maugrey, un peu offensé.

Les deux sorciers se serrèrent la main. Harry savait que ça avait une certaine force magique. Pas comme un Serment Inviolable, bien sûr, mais on le considérait comme un marché conclu.

_-Je dois m'en aller maintenant. __–_Dit Snape.

_-Dit__ à __Draco__ que nous avons besoin du contre-sort pour la dernière invention de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_-Vous l'aurez dans quelques jours._

Sans rien dire d'autre, Snape transplana et le souvenir s'évanoui dans des lambeaux de brume. Un silence sépulcral régna dans la salle à manger pendant quelques secondes, pratiquement tous les yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur Draco. Narcissa fut la première à parler.

-C'est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin...

La salle à manger explosa dans un brouhaha de questions et d'exclamations d'espoir. Ils voulaient savoir comment il avait obtenu ce souvenir, ce qu'il pensait faire avec lui, comment ils pensaient que réagirait le ministre Scrimgeour quand il le verrait. Draco attendit dans un silence patient qu'ils se calment un peu et lui permettent de parler. Cette fois il n'y avait pas de doute : ils le regardaient comme s'il avait fait un miracle. Harry se senti tellement fier de lui qu'il pensa qu'il pourrait éclater.

-Harry et moi sommes allés à Poudlard hier et nous avons parlé avec le tableau de Dumbledore. Il était le Gardien d'une tanière cachait dans laquelle Severus avait caché une pensine. Une pensine avec ce souvenir. La clef de notre liberté. –Il fit une pause et regarda Adrian, la mère des jumelles, la mère et la veuve de Goyle. –Je sais que ça n'affectera pas votre situation légale, mais j'espère que vous avez la courtoisie de m'attribuer un peu de cerveau. J'ai un plan. Un grand plan. Et si vous m'aidez à le réaliser je vous assure que le Magenmagot reconsidérera vos cas dans une optique beaucoup plus généreuse. Vous êtes prêts à vous comporter comme des Serpentard authentiques ?

-Nous ferons tout ce que tu nous demanderas, Draco. –Dit Daphné, en résumant le ressenti de tout le monde.

Il sourit.

-Ma phrase favorite. –Il devint un peu plus sérieux. –C'est bien, écoutez-moi. Nous ferons la chose suivante...

A suivre…

Alors, verdict ??? J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de nos espérances et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de critiques !!! Voilà gros bisous tout le monde et n'hésitait pas à cliquer sur le bouton à droite peut-être que ça me motivera à faire la suite plus vite lol (non ce n'est pas une menace) !!! A la prochaine et bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont déjà !!!!


	26. L'arrivée de la presse

Salut tout le monde !! Et oui je me suis dépêché de vous faire la suite surtout qu'on est bientôt à la fin de la fic car il ne manque que 6 chapitres après celui là donc je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre lol !! Mais bon en même temps j'ai été malade donc j'en ai profité pour avancer sur la fic !!! Donc là c'est un très long chap car il fait quand même 24 pages Word donc voilà je me suis bien amusé lol !! Je pense que vous allez l'apprécié et toujours un grand grand merci à ceux qui lisent et ceux qui laissent des reviews !! Bonne lecture !!

CHAPITRE 25** L'arrivée de la presse**

Les préparatifs pour l'arrivée de la presse se prolongèrent aussi le lendemain et quand Harry et Draco s'en allèrent pour parler avec les Weasley ils laissèrent Narcissa et les autres régler les derniers détails. Ron et Hermione avaient déménagés avec leurs deux fils au Terrier pour être mieux protégé d'une possible attaque des mangemorts. Bill et Charlie avaient aussi ajourné leur retour en France et en Roumanie, où ils résidaient d'habitude, pour rester les aider.

Il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi, ils se trouvaient donc presque tous chez eux. Il manquait Fleur et Angelina Johnson, qui était la fiancée de George, qui avaient emmené à Londres tous les enfants de la famille. George, en plus, travaillait encore à son magasin. Percy, d'un autre côté, vivait dans sa propre maison depuis qu'il s'était marié avec Penelope Clearwater, ainsi ils n'eurent pas à se préoccuper de lui. Arthur utilisa le réseau de cheminette pour prévenir George et Remus Lupin et quinze minutes après ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle à manger.

Draco, qui se trouvait assez mal à l'aise dans un Terrier plein, sortit le souvenir de Snape de son récipient et leur fit voir. Quand il se termina, tous les Weasley étaient impressionnés; Remus, en plus, souriait.

-C'est fantastique. –Dit-il à Draco. –Tonks et moi avons trouvé des preuves qui appuient l'existence d'un deuxième espion, mais ça c'est irrémédiable.

Harry regarda Remus et Arthur avec une légère inquiétude.

-Ils ne le réfuteront pas ? Ils ne diront pas que c'est une falsification ?

-Oh, ils l'examineront à la loupe, bien sûr, mais il est authentique, donc il n'y a rien à craindre. –Dit Arthur. –Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Parler à Scrimgeour ?

-Non, pas nous. –Harry leur raconta alors le plan de Draco, sans trop entrer dans les détails au sujet de à quel journaliste ils allaient le raconter et il leur dit qu'il avait besoin de tout le monde. –Si vous acceptez et que quelque chose va mal, vous deviendrez aussi des fugitifs.

Les Weasley se regardèrent les uns les autres.

-C'est un risque que nous devons courir, Harry.

George lâcha un petit rire ironique.

-Vous imaginez Percy s'il apprend que toute sa famille sera bientôt poursuivie par les aurors ?

Tous, excepté Draco, se mirent à rire.

-Espérons que nous n'arriverons pas à ce point. –Dit Remus. –Le fait que Robards n'ait pas mentionné Scrimgeour est assez encourageant; je ne crois pas qu'il soit impliqué. Et il ne semble pas que cette conspiration inclut un nombre important de membres du Magenmagot.

-Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs. –Répliqua Draco. –En fin de compte, ce sont eux qui ont condamné Harry au baiser du détraqueur, non ?

-Non, je crois que si le plan de Robards avait compté plus d'appuie dans le ministère, ils l'auraient fait autrement. –Insista Lupin.

-Nous verrons bien comment il réagit. –Dit Harry. –Jusqu'alors, donnons-lui une chance.

------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, à une heure de l'après-midi, Harry et Draco transplanèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante, à Pré-au-Lard. Quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas ils se couvrirent à toute vitesse avec la Cape d'Invisibilité et quelques secondes après ils virent rentrer Ron et Hermione avec Lavande Brown, une autre ancienne camarade de classe de Gryffondor. La jeune journaliste semblait assez intriguée.

-Bon, nous sommes arrivés. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me montrer ?

-Il s'agit de Gawain Robards. –Dit Ron. –Lavande, j'ai besoin que tu utilises la Légimencie avec moi.

Elle le regarda presque avec compassion.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne suis pas très bonne.

-Je le supporterai. Allez, fais-le.

Lavande acquiesça, sortit sa baguette et commença le sort. Harry observa, presque sans respirer, ses yeux s'écarquiller de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle voyait la confession de Robards à travers les souvenirs de Ron. Quand elle rompit le sort, l'auror était pâle et un peu nauséeux et Lavande, sur le point de l'apoplexie à cause de l'émotion.

-Oh, Merlin... Oh, Merlin… Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça?

-Pourquoi tu ne lui expliques pas toi même, Harry ?

Harry et Draco sortirent de sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, faisant peur à Lavande.

-Harry! Et…et Malfoy.

Draco leva un sourcil.

-J'adore comme leur sourire s'efface sur leur visage quand ils me voient.

Maintenant Lavande semblait se méfier un peu, comme si elle craignait que, malgré ce qu'elle avait vu, ils puissent lui tendre un piège.

-Que ... qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Nous avons besoin que tu voies autre chose.

Draco montra alors encore le souvenir conservé de Snape et après Hermione lui permis aussi qu'elle utilise la Légimencie sur elle pour qu'elle puisse voir les deux souvenirs qu'elle avait de la même conversation avec Harry. Quand ils eurent fini, Lavande était bouche bée.

-Je ne peux pas le croire... Tout ce temps ... –Marmonna-t-elle, en regardant Draco. –Ca va être la plus grande histoire depuis la deuxième chute de Voldemort. J'espère que vous me l'avez raconté pour que j'écrive la nouvelle, parce que franchement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me contrôler.

-C'est de ça qu'il s'agit, que tu l'écrives. –Lui assura Harry.

-Dit-moi, Brown. Tu aimerais voir de tes propres yeux la cachette des supposés Renégats ? –Lui demanda Draco, avec le même sourire que le serpent du Paradis aurait pu utiliser pour offrir la pomme.

-Tu le dis sérieusement ? –S'exclama Lavande.

-Complètement. La seule condition c'est que tu fasses un Serment Inviolable en promettant que tu n'écriras ni ne raconteras rien qui aiderait à nous retrouver.

Harry pensa que si Draco lui avait demandé la vie de son premier-né en échange, Lavande lui aurait donnée et il se rappela avoir lu quelque part qu'un bon journaliste donnait jusqu'à son âme pour une bonne exclusivité. Avant de s'en rendre compte il servait de Témoin et scellait de sa baguette le Serment que Lavande faisait à Draco.

-Quand vous voulez. –Dit-elle, en se mettant debout.

-Nous, nous y allons. –Prévint Ron.

Il restait seulement une chose à faire. Draco s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille la localisation du monastère pour qu'il puisse s'y rendre s'il avait besoin d'une cachette. Après, les deux amis d'Harry s'en allèrent. Draco tint fermement le bras de Lavande et il transplana avec elle. Harry les suivis une seconde après.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Il les avait vus cacher les plus beaux meubles que Narcissa avait sauvés de sa demeure puis elle et Draco avaient vérifié les vêtements et l'aspect de tous. Il les avait écoutés distribuer des instructions et répéter leurs phrases. Et même ainsi, Harry n'avait pas compris jusqu'à quel point il allait voir, ni plus ni moins, une pièce de théâtre.

"_Jusqu'aux petits", _pensa-t-il, halluciné. Draco emmena Lavande à la salle dans laquelle les cours étaient données et ils étaient tous là, assis à leurs places avec une expression de ne rien connaître de la vie, regardant Lavande avec des yeux écarquillés et effrayés. Il faillit lui-même y croire quand Altair, aussi angélique et doux que l'innocence même, demanda à Lavande avec sa meilleure voix Disney pourquoi tout le monde les haïssait. Les yeux de la pauvre journaliste se remplirent de larme et Harry dû se rappeler à plusieurs reprises qu'ils ne faisaient pas ça pour se moquer des gens.

-Je pensais que vous étiez seulement ... que vous avez fuit de Voldemort ce jour là.

-Non. Tout au long de ces neuf années nous avons offert une protection à tous les Serpentard qui en avaient besoin. –Draco ne cherchait pas à être trop sentimental; il parlait avec une pointe d'amertume comme il fallait. –Il y a des gens qui se sont échappé des orphelinats de l'après-guerre et d'autres qui se sont retrouvés pourchassés à cause de leurs parents.

Lavande parlait pratiquement avec tout le monde et les réfugiés racontaient leurs histoires en changeant leur ton impersonnel ou provocant avec lequel Harry les avait toujours entendu parler pour un registre beaucoup plus émotif. Ils étaient des Serpentard, et les Serpentard n'aimaient pas faire peine... si ça n'allait pas leur être utile; alors, il fallait le reconnaître, ils s'en sortaient franchement bien. La moitié des femmes pleurèrent devant Lavande; même Narcissa permit que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes en lui racontant combien elle avait souffert pendant les mois où Draco avait été à Azkaban ou pendant la récente maladie d'Altair. Mais le fait que ça faisaient neuf ans qu'ils étaient cachés là, harcelés par le ministère et par les mangemorts, le cœur de Gryffondor de Lavande Brown reconnu immédiatement l'injustice réelle que ça supposait.

-Les gens doivent le savoir. Après tout ce que vous avez subit, vous avez encore été capables d'aller aider Harry...

-Nous savions qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible. –Mentit Draco, avec une conviction absolue. –Dès que nous avons appris ce qu'il s'était passé nous avons compris qu'ils devaient lui avoir tendu un piège.

Elle regarda Harry.

-Pour toi aussi ça a dû être terrible. Je n'ai jamais cru tout à fait que c'était toi, tu sais ? Tu n'étais pas ce genre de personne.

-Ca a été dur, mais heureusement, Draco et les autres me sont venus en aide.

Les jumelles arrivèrent en courant dans le couloir.

-Draco, on va servir le dîner.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-D'accord, merci. –Il regarda Lavande avec l'expression qu'on attendrait exactement d'un Malfoy dans une circonstance ignominieuse. –Je crains que ce ne soit pas grand chose, mais nous adorerons partager notre dîner avec toi.

Lavande était loin de vouloir abandonner la meilleure histoire de sa vie seulement pour un dîner modeste et elle les accompagna à la salle à manger. Cette nuit, Harry devait s'asseoir à la place de Blaise, á côté de Draco, qui lui avait expliqué sans la moindre honte, que ça ferait meilleure impression que de le voir à sa place habituelle. Lavande occupa la chaise du coin, á côté de Daphné, donc Harry et Draco eurent enfin l'occasion de chuchoter en dehors de sa portée.

-Tu la connais mieux que moi. Tu crois que nous la gagnons ?

-Oui... Mais je ne sais pas comment je me suis prêté à ça. –Ajouta-t-il, un peu honteux. On n'était pas obligé de ne rien décorer, Draco.

-Sottises. Il faut savoir bien vendre les histoires, même celles qui sont vrai. –Il soupira en voyant apparaître le dîner dans les plats. –Si seulement nous aurions pu feindre que nous n'avons pas d'elfes domestiques... Ca aurait été vraiment émouvant.

-J'en doute. La plupart des gens n'ont pas d'elfes domestiques; je ne crois pas que ça leur aurait brisé le cœur.

Heureusement, Draco et Narcissa n'avaient pas osé en arriver aussi loin; ils pensaient que c'était un mensonge qui pouvait facilement être détecté et qui finirait par leur nuire. Mais oui ils avaient assez baissé la qualité du dîner. Bien sûr, ça voulait dire qu'au lieu de trois garnitures différentes il y en avait seulement une et que la quantité de saucisses était rationnée à trois par personne, mais cela suffit pour laisser le pauvre Vince, encore déprimé par ce qui était arrivé Greg, au bord des larmes. Harry lui-même dû admettre qu'il aurait mangé avec plaisir deux saucisses en plus et pourtant Draco lui passa l'une des siennes.

Après avoir dîné aussi austèrement, Harry observa Lavande et il ne vit aucun signe qu'elle soupçonnait que c'était une bouffonnerie authentique. Tout bien considéré, ça lui faisait se demander s'ils avaient fait la même chose avec lui à un moment. Mais non, il se consola, aucune pièce de théâtre comme celle-là ne pouvait durer trois mois et quelques.

La journaliste resta encore un moment de plus pour parler avec eux. Elle voulait recueillir les histoires personnelles de tout le monde. Celles des orphelins échappés l'émurent assez, mais comme elle avait toujours été romantique, elle fût spécialement émue quand elle écouta Erin, la fille de Serdaigle, défendre son fiancé et les gens du monastère.

-Tu crois que nous devrions lui dire que nous couchons ensemble ? –Dit Draco à Harry, sans quitter des yeux Lavande.

-Draco! ... –Protesta Harry, fâché.

-Quoi ?

-Tu le dis sérieusement ?

-Si ça nous aide...

-Va te faire foutre.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je couché avec toi pour gagner la faveur du public, ne le prends pas ainsi. –Il le regarda du coin de l'œil. –Tu penses garder le secret jusqu'à ce que nous attrapions tous les mangemorts du monde ? Parce que je n'aimerais pas devoir te laisser de nouveau te tourner en ridicule devant tout le monde pour te mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête.

Harry lui sourit avec une fausse douceur.

-Est-ce que c'est ta manière de me dire que tu veux que nous le rendions public, mon amour ?

-Pfffff...

Il était presque onze heures de la nuit quand Lavande décida qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle et se mettre à écrire comme une folle. Harry lui demanda si elle était sûre qu'on lui permettrait de publier l'article dans le journal. En fin de compte, le Prophète était presque toujours au service du Ministère de la Magie.

-Ils le publieront même si je dois lancer l'Imperius au directeur pour le convaincre, ça je te l'assure. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour avoir pensé à moi pour raconter votre histoire, sérieusement.

-C'est à ça que servent les amis.

-Je vous promets que je ne vous tromperai pas. Les gens doivent tout savoir : le double jeu de Robards, le danger de la Porte du Styx, le pacte de Fol-Œil et du professeur Snape... Tout.

Harry et Draco l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur et lui dirent au revoir. Harry pensait que Draco allait être euphorique, mais il comprit vite qu'il avait encore sous-estimé sa précaution. Même s'il était sûr d'avoir gagnée Lavande, il n'avait pas l'intention de chanter victoire avant un moment. Son discours triomphal devant les Serpentard était simplement politique.

-Mais nous sommes en bon chemin. -Insista Harry.

Draco lui adressa un petit bruit sceptique, mais il y avait un nouvel éclat dans ses yeux et il se montra beaucoup plus enthousiasme quand ils retournèrent à la salle à manger avec les autres. Dès que Narcissa fût assurée que Lavande était partie maintenant, elle appela les elfes et leur ordonna qu'ils servent du chocolat chaud et des tas de biscuits pour compenser le dîner. Ils avaient tous faim. Harry, exilé de nouveau dans son coin -et ça commençait à le gêner déjà un peu, même si c'était la faute de Narcissa et Blaise, pas de Draco- observa avec un air absorbé l'un des biscuits se ramollir dans son chocolat avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

-Tu crois vraiment que sortir d'ici est une question de jours ? –Lui demanda Daphné.

-Je l'espère. –Elle resta silencieuse, comme si elle essayait de l'assimiler. –Ca doit être bizarre d'y penser, non ?

-Ca parait trop beau pour être vrai. –Elle fit un geste de peine- Je suis seulement désolé que Greg soit mort si près de la fin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Bien-sûr.

Mais l'atmosphère qu'on respirée était assez festive. Les enfants qui étaient encore levés, presque tous excepté les bébés, étaient excités par les changements et les altérations de ce jour et, en plus, ils avaient suffisamment compris pour demander constamment s'ils allaient pouvoir aller vraiment partout quand ils le voudront. En parlant avec Altair, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils ne désiraient pas, en revanche, abandonner le monastère. C'était le seul foyer qu'ils avaient connu et ils ne voulaient pas entendre parler de ne plus vivre avec ses amis. Les adultes se montraient un peu plus modérés, mais Harry savait reconnaître l'espoir.

Il regarda Draco, qui bavardait avec Vince et Théo, et son cœur battit des ailes dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait comme s'il n'avait jamais été amoureux jusqu'à maintenant, comme si chaque millimètre qui le séparait de lui faisait mal. Et avant de s'en rendre compte il était déjà à ses côtés, lui passant amicalement le bras autour des épaules. Théo sourit en les voyants.

-Qu'est ce que nous allons rire quand tes fans apprendront que maintenant tu joues dans l'autre équipe.

-Ils le surpasseront. –Dit-il, en regardant Draco avec ce qu'il savait être des yeux de chien battu.

-Je suis irrésistible, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je rends gays les Garçons-qui-ont-survécus.

-Tu ne m'as pas rendu gay, présomptueux. –Répliqua Harry, même si Draco le savait déjà.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui attrapa le menton avec les doigts et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, un geste qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire devant les autres.

-Mais oui je suis irrésistible.

-Un peu. –Admit-il, en sentant une légère pression dans leurs pantalons.

Draco sourit et il regarda ses amis.

-Nous allons nous coucher. C'était un long jour et nous _sommes si fatigué_s...

Théo sourit de la même façon.

-Oui, Daphné et moi sommes aussi très fatigués.

Cette soirée, Draco semblait avoir oublié ses doutes en se laissant voir dans une attitude affectueuse et Harry parcouru les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de leur chambre avec Draco à califourchon sur lui. Dès qu'il l'allongea sur le lit, il commença à le déshabiller avec rapidité, fruit de la pratique, désirant voir le plus vite possible sa peau crémeuse. Draco lui enlevait aussi ses vêtements, se frottant de cette manière qui rendait complètement fou Harry avant même d'être nus. Ils se sentaient tous les deux dominants cette nuit; Draco connaissait quelques trucs pour le réduire au désir pur, mais Harry les évita tous et utilisa sa force physique pour s'imposer.

-C'est mon tour, chéri. –Murmura-t-il, en glissant en lui deux doigts couverts de lubrifiant. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres rouges de Draco. –En plus, tu le désires, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ... tu profites ... que tu sois ... plus fort. –Protesta Draco, comme il pu.

-C'est mon tour. –Répéta Harry, conscient que l'érection de Draco invalidait tout à fait ses protestations. –C'est mon tour de te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher droit.

-Tu es devenu ... un cochon ... –Dit-il, en réussissant à feindre un orgueil maternel au milieu de ses gémissements.

Mais les cochonneries d'Harry s'arrêtèrent quand il entra en lui, parce qu'il l'aimait, il l'aimait simplement, et il commença à lui murmurer à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'il l'embrassait sur la bouche, sur son front trempé de sueur, dans le cou. Draco ne dit rien excepté un _"oui, oui_", il frissonnait seulement et lâchait de petits cris sous ses coups. Ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps et Harry s'effondra dans ses bras. Ca ne lui importait pas d'avoir reçu le silence comme réponse. Il sentait la main de Draco caresser ses cheveux indomptables et son cœur battre aussi vite que le sien. Quand un léger courant d'air refroidi la sueur de son dos, lui causant un frisson, Draco le couvrit avec le drap et les couvertures. Ses silences, après tout, avaient toujours été très éloquents.

-------------------------------------

Le lendemain, le monastère était plongé dans une atmosphère d'attente. Ils se demandaient tous si Lavande avait fini son article à temps pour être inclus dans l'exemplaire d'aujourd'hui et si l'éditeur du journal lui permettrait de le publier et, en plus, Draco les avait déjà prévenus que Ron Weasley pouvait apparaître à tout moment en demandant asile. Harry savait en plus qu'Arthur, Molly et McGonagall allaient essayer de parler à Scrimgeour dès que Lavande confirmerait que l'article était sur le point de sortir dans la rue; ils espéraient que leurs témoignages étaient suffisants pour corroborer l'information de la journaliste.

Tout ça voulait dire, en plus, que l'atmosphère était un peu crispée à cause des nerfs. Adrian et Connor se disputèrent, il y eu un accroissement de menaces de mort entre Pollux et Reuben Summers, Draco lui aboya dessus plusieurs fois, faisant disparaître momentanément toute la douceur du jour précédent, et Harry arriva à voir l'elfe des Nott se donner des coups de tête contre un mur, même s'il n'arriva pas à lui faire dire qui l'avait obligé à se punir. S'ils n'avaient pas bientôt de nouvelles, ils allaient éclater.

Harry était en train de pratiquer des sorts de Métamorphose avec Daphné quand il entendit un peu de boucan et ils s'approchèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il apprit tout de suite que Ron venait d'arriver. Quelqu'un était allé prévenir Draco, qui en ce moment donnait des cours de Potions, ainsi Harry alla directement chercher son ami. Ron s'approchait de l'édifice d'un pas rapide, accompagné par Vince, et portait un sac à dos sur l'épaule.

-Harry! Harry, nous devons parler.

Quelque chose devait s'être mal déroulé, il suffisait de regarder son visage. Harry sentit un petit poids dans l'estomac et il vit Vince, Daphné et d'autres personnes qui étaient aussi allées accueillir Ron adoptaient des expressions inquiètes.

-Allez, allons chercher Draco et les autres. –Dit-il, en le tenant par le bras.

Dix minutes après, Ron était dans le bureau de Draco avec celui-ci, Blaise, Narcissa et Harry et leur racontait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Les mangemorts ont attaqué hier soir un hôpital moldu et ils ont tué quinze personnes avant que les aurors arrivent.

-Quoi ? –S'exclama Harry, consterné. –Pourquoi ? Quand ?

-Vers les trois heures du matin. Tout a été très rapide. Shacklebolt faisait partie du groupe; quand ils sont arrivés, les mangemorts étaient déjà partis et la police moldu était là. Le ministère a dû envoyer un bataillon entier d'experts d'effaceur de mémoires et ils disent que Scrimgeour s'est entretenu trois heures avec le Premier ministre moldu.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? –Répéta Harry. –Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les intéresser dans cet hôpital ?

-Ne sois pas bête, Harry. –S'exclama Narcissa, impatiente.

Draco jetait des étincelles par les yeux.

-Il doit y avoir une relation. Comment ils ont pu le savoir ? Vous croyez qu'ils ont quelqu'un d'infiltré là-bas ?

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et ça le consola presque de voir que son ami n'apprenait pas la conversation.

-Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Les mangemorts savaient probablement que cet article allait sortir et ils ont fait ce massacre pour l'empêcher. Weasley, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait aujourd'hui dans Le Prophète ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lavande ? Tu as parlé avec elle ?

Ron acquiesça.

-Le chef de Lavande allait publier l'article, mais il l'a jeté quand on l'a prévenu de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital. Il lui a dit qu'elle devait raconter à Scrimgeour tout ce qu'elle savait sur vous. Lavande a refusé et son chef y est allé lui-même. Grâce à Merlin, Shacklebolt était l'un des aurors qui a écouté son témoignage; il m'a prévenu et nous avons pu nous enfuir. Lavande, Hermione et les enfants sont en ce moment à Poudlard, avec McGonagall. Je sais que mes parents ont encore l'intention de parler à Scrimgeour, mais pour le moment le ministère a les quatre fers en l'air et je ne sais pas s'ils auront l'occasion de le faire avant qu'on envoie les aurors les chercher.

-Qui est le chef des aurors maintenant ?

-Ils ont nommé Dawlish.

Harry fit mauvais mine. Dawlish était un bon agent, mais trop expéditif, de ceux qui tiré d'abord et se posé des questions après. Sa loyauté envers Scrimgeour était indubitable; le ministre devait savoir maintenant, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en tous ses aurors.

-Les choses ne vont pas comme nous l'espérions, mais tout n'est pas perdu. –Dit Draco, en parlant lentement, comme s'il méditait sur ce qu'il disait. –Scrimgeour connaît déjà notre version des faits et les témoignages de Lavande et des Weasley peuvent seulement le confirmer. Et quand les gens sauront que les Weasley défendent Harry, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa femme, ils commenceront à douter.

-Nous devons parler à Pansy et aux autres pour qu'ils commencent à lancer des rumeurs sur l'article de Lavande Brown. –Dit Narcissa.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Remus et Tonks ? –Demanda Harry à Ron. –Tu sais quelque chose sur eux ?

-Non, mais c'est probable qu'ils veuillent aussi les interroger. Si les choses tournent mal, ils iront à Poudlard.

-McGonagall devrait essayer de convoquer le Magenmagot pour examiner la possible menace de la Porte du Styx. –Dit Draco. –Scrimgeour peut penser que l'histoire de Lavande est une invention, mais ils ne peuvent pas faire l'oreille sourde face à une menace comme la Porte, au moins, pas sans une réunion. Nous devrions aller à Poudlard parler avec elle.

-D'accord. –Acquiesça Harry.

Si Draco avait seulement inclus Ron dans le sort Fidelius c'était parce que, dans le plan original, il était supposé être le seul qui pourrait avoir de graves problèmes avec les aurors à cause de sa participation à la séquestration de Robards, qu'Hermione serait appelée à témoigner par un Scrimgeour beaucoup plus réceptif à la vérité. Mais comme les choses allaient, il était possible qu'Hermione coure le même danger que Ron, et celui-ci dit à Draco qu'il voulait qu'elle et les enfants se cachent aussi au monastère. Draco acquiesça et il appela son elfe pour qu'elle commence à préparer deux chambres.

-Dipsy obéit toujours à la famille, mais il n'y a seulement qu'une chambre de libre, maître.

-Ce n'est pas grave. –Dit Ron. –Nous nous arrangerons.

Harry vit parfaitement les yeux de Draco étinceler d'une vieille méchanceté, comment il regardait Ron, comment il le regarda ensuite et comment il se mordit la langue avec décision -et chagrin- pour ne pas lâcher la pique qui s'était automatiquement présentée à son imagination.

Mais ce fût égal; Narcissa n'avait pas ces doutes.

-Quelle chance que les Weasley soient habitués à s'entasser.

Tandis que Ron rougissait par l'insulte, Blaise lâcha un petit essoufflement moqueur et Draco devint presque aussi rouge que Ron en évitant de rire.

-Mère, sois courtoise avec nos invités. –Dit-il, comme il pu. –Harry, tu pourrais leur laisser ta chambre quelques jours, si tu veux.

Harry acquiesça sèchement tandis qu'il lançait un regard de contrariété à Narcissa, mais Ron, qui était toujours fâché, fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

-Je crois que je préfère aller à Poudlard.

-Ron, n'y fait pas attention. Ici vous êtes plus en sécurité.

-Non. –Dit-il, entêté. –En plus, si nous restons dans ta chambre, où vas-tu dormir ?

-Avec son fiancé. –Lâcha immédiatement Blaise.

Ron fit une grimace d'étonnement.

-Quoi ?

-Va te faire foutre, Blaise. –Dirent en chœur Harry et Draco.

-Quoi ? –S'exclama de nouveau Ron, en les regardant tous les deux.

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Nous irons à Poudlard après le déjeuner, d'accord ? –Dit-il, en s'adressant à Draco. Après il se tourna vers Ron, qui était encore bouche bée et, pire encore, avait une pointe accusatrice dans les yeux. –Toi et moi nous allons faire un tour.

--------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait emmené Ron dans sa chambre, l'avait assit sur son lit et il lui avait fait un résumé rapide de la situation.

-D'accord… D'accord, j'ai besoin d'un moment. -Harry arqua les sourcils, mais il le lui accorda. –Non, j'aurais besoin de plusieurs années pour l'assimiler.

-Ron, ne sois pas con...

-Putain, Harry, mets-toi à ma place. Comment peux-tu sortir avec lui ?

-Draco maintenant...

-Je ne peux même pas croire que tu veuilles le toucher. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler toutes les choses qu'il nous a fait ?

-Tu peux faire la liste, si tu en as envie. N'oublie pas d'ajouter à la fin qu'il a évité que les détraqueurs me transforment en sac de viande vide ou qu'il a travaillé pour l'Ordre ou, simplement, qu'il m'aime aussi.

-Oh, il t'aime. –Dit-il, sarcastique. –Je parie que oui.

Après avoir appris le massacre de l'hôpital, après avoir su que le plan n'allait pas comme ils voulaient et après avoir enduré Narcissa, Harry n'était réellement pas de très bonne humeur et il lâcha la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Le fait que ta sœur ne m'aimait pas ne signifie pas que personne peut m'aimer.

Dès qu'il eut dit ça, il s'en repenti. C'était un sujet qui allait faire mal pendant longtemps et en faire mention au milieu d'une bagarre n'aiderait pas à ce que les blessures cicatrisent.

-Je ne le disais pas pour ça. –Bredouilla Ron, encore une fois coloré.

Harry ferma un moment les yeux.

-Je le sais. J'ai dit une stupidité, je suis désolé.

-Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû...

Il resta silencieux, comme si continuer lui faisait honte.

-Ron, je n'accuse pas Ginny d'avoir eu un amant. Ce n'est pas que je suis content, mais je n'étais pas non plus amoureux d'elle, ainsi que... Bien, comparé à tout ce qu'il s'est passé après, ce fut pire. Et tu ne devrais pas te sentir responsable de ce que ta sœur a fait. C'est seulement que ... nous sommes tous un peu nerveux et ça n'aide pas que tu parles ainsi de Draco. Je l'aime, Ron, je le dis sérieusement. Il compte beaucoup pour moi.

Ron secoua négativement la tête, mais ensuite il soupira comme s'il faisait un effort surhumain pour être raisonnable.

-C'est bon... Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Ca m'a prit au dépourvu. Mais, comment tu sais que... que tu ne confonds pas les choses ? Pense-y, il t'a sauvé, et ici je suppose que tu ne dois pas choisir et...

-Ce n'est pas de la reconnaissance. –Lui assura-t-il, en se rappelant que Remus lui avait dit quelque chose de semblable. –Et ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas à choisir. C'est que je veux être avec lui. Ron, Draco n'est pas comme tu crois qu'il est. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que maintenant que vous êtes ici vous pourrez vous rendre compte de comment il est réellement et ... et vous le comprendrez.

Ron poussa un autre soupir.

-C'est bon. –Accepta-t-il, en étant sincère. –Ce ne serait pas juste de ne pas lui donner une chance.

Harry sourit.

-Merci.

-Au moins je peux toujours avoir en grippe sa mère, non ? Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas devenu la mère que tu n'as jamais eu ou quelque chose d'ainsi et qu'en réalité c'est une très belle personne.

Harry fit une grimace.

-Non, non. Je ne saurais pas quoi te dire sur Narcissa. Mais si tu veux un conseil, ne fais pas attention si elle devient emmerdante. Ni à elle ni à personne. Ce qui fonctionne le mieux avec eux c'est d'avoir un visage ennuyé et de les envoyer se faire foutre.

Ron acquiesça et il regarda Harry avec curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense que tu couches avec son cher fils?

Harry haussa des épaules.

-Ca ne semble pas trop la gêner. Elle et moi ... nous ne nous entendons pas très bien, mais nous ne nous haïssons pas non plus. Et elle ne s'en mêle pas. Si elle a dit quelque chose à Draco, et je suppose qu'elle l'a fait à un moment, je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

Ron resta pensif.

-Lucius Malfoy doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

Harry sourit.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas génial ?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ne revit pas Draco jusqu'au moment d'aller à Poudlard.

-Comment va ton ami Ron ? Il a survécu ?

-Plus ou moins. Maintenant il sait ce qu'il en est. Et en parlant d'ami, ton ami Blaise...

-Mon ami Blaise s'est profondément repenti de tout ce qu'il a fait et dit ces dernières semaines, tu peux me croire.

Draco avait un éclat machiavélique dans les yeux qu'Harry connaissait bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Blaise a besoin d'apprendre à être plus sensible, plus... attentionné, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai pensé qu'il devait se mettre en contact avec son côté féminin et chercher en lui la...

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? –Insista Harry.

Draco sourit férocement.

-Je lui ai mis des nichons. Une taille cent au moins.

-Quoi ? –Harry éclata de rire. –On ne peut pas! Ce sort n'existe pas!

-Ta méfiance me fait profondément mal. Tu te rappelles la fille de Serpentard qui n'avait même pas un tour de poitrine acceptable ? C'est presque le meilleur sort de Pansy.

Harry regarda vers le monastère, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir revenir et essayer de le voir de ses propres yeux, mais Draco lui dit qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et qu'il devait probablement être comme fou en essayant de défaire le sort. Il en riait encore quand ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard, près du passage secret qui emmenait au collège. Ils utilisèrent la même méthode que la dernière fois et ils réussirent à entrer avec la même facilité. Cette après-midi il y avait plus de mouvement dans les couloirs, mais ils restèrent bien cachés sous la Cape et ils trouvèrent rapidement le professeur McGonagall grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils allèrent après avec elle chercher Hermione et ses deux fils, qui étaient logés, curieusement, dans l'une des deux chambres réservées aux préfets de Serpentard. Lavande occupait l'autre, mais en ce moment ils l'a trouvèrent aussi là. Si Draco fut gêné de voir deux Gryffondor ici, il n'en dit rien, mais Harry se rendit compte de comment il regardait autour de lui. Pour ne pas avoir été pour Voldemort, ça avait probablement été sa chambre en septième.

McGonagall leur avait déjà donné quelques informations. Cette après-midi elle allait voir Scrimgeour et Lavande allait venir avec elle. Les Weasley étaient temporairement cachés dans une maison des Longdubat, même si Molly et Arthur étaient prêts à aussi accompagner McGonagall. Remus et Tonks avaient parlé aux journalistes du Le Pointilleux et du Cœur de Sorcière, les deux autres médias de communication magiques, et ils leur avaient raconté tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Harry, Draco, les vrais Renégats et la Porte du Styx; après ils s'étaient assis en attendant tranquillement que les aurores les arrêtent.

-Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? –S'exclama Harry, inquiet.

-Pour raconter cette histoire aux aurors aussi. –Répondit Hermione.

-La seule façon pour que ça aille mieux c'est qu'il est impossible d'ignorer notre histoire. –Ajouta Draco.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, ils ne resteront pas là-bas longtemps.

Harry était encore inquiet de la chance de ses amis, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider jusqu'à ce qu'approche le moment pour lui et Draco de faire une déclaration devant le Magenmagot. Essayant de l'occulter de sa tête, il observa Draco donnait à Hermione et à ses enfants la direction exacte du monastère. Les deux enfants étaient trop petits pour comprendre ce qu'il leur disait -le plus grand, qui s'appelait Harry, comme son oncle, avait seulement deux ans et demi; l'autre, Brian, à peine dix mois-, mais le geste de Draco suffisait pour que le sort Fidelius n'exerce plus de pouvoir sur eux. Maintenant ils pourraient être emmenés au monastère.

-Quand j'aurais terminé la réunion avec Scrimgeour je vous enverrai une chouette. –Dit la directrice. –Elle portera un ruban rouge sur l'une des pattes, pour que vous sachiez qu'elle vient de Poudlard.

-D'accord. Bonne chance avec Scrimgeour.

Ils transplanèrent tous les cinq.

-C'est un monastère! –S'exclama Hermione, maintenant qu'elle le voyait sans le Confundus de Draco.

Ils étaient à peine entrés qu'ils virent Ruben Summers et Draco le chargea de prévenir sa mère et Ron. Ensuite il appela Dipsy et lui donna les sacs.

-Montre à madame Weasley leurs chambres et aide-les à s'installer.

-Oui, maître.

-Attends, je vous accompagne. –Se proposa Harry. –Parle-toi avec Blaise et ta mère.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien et il s'en alla. Harry se mit à marcher avec Hermione, qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle, en essayant de confronter ce qu'elle voyait avec ce qu'elle se rappelait.

-Cet endroit ressemble un peu à Poudlard, avec ces murs de pierre et ces couloirs.

Il avait la tête autre part.

-Hermione... il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Ron le sait déjà et... Remus dit que tu le soupçonnes. –Elle le regarda avec curiosité. –C'est sur Draco et moi.

Hermione s'arrêta, beaucoup moins surprise que Ron.

-Ah... Allez, je me demandais si je commençais à devenir folle.

Harry, qui avait l'espoir que la première réaction d'Hermione soit meilleure que celle de Ron, sourit un peu.

-Non.

Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire, même si elle ne semblait pas fâchée, seulement pensive.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. –Dit-elle à la fin. –Il ne me semble pas être la personne dont tu as besoin... Mais si tu me dis que tu es à l'aise avec lui...

-Je suis mieux que ça.

-Alors ... bon, je suis contente pour toi.

Son ton ne montrait pas trop d'enthousiasme.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très sincère.

-C'est parce que je ne le comprends pas, Harry. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas t'appuyer; je t'ai déjà laissé tomber une fois et je ne veux pas recommencer.

Même en sachant qu'elle voulait le tranquilliser, Harry fut triste que l'épisode d'Azkaban soit remit sur le tapis.

-Hermione ... nous devons laisser ça derrière. Tous. Si une fois vous pensez que je suis un idiot ou que je fais une gaffe, je veux que vous me le disiez, non que vous vous taisiez en pensant que vous me le devez ou quelque chose d'ainsi.

-Avec le temps. –Promit-elle-. –Tu sais déjà que j'adore me mêler de la vie des gens.

--------------------------------------------------

Si les circonstances avaient été autres, Harry aurait passé un bon moment en voyant ses amis faires leurs premiers pas dans cette communauté de Serpentard. Quand ils virent leurs ex-camarades de classe ils restèrent instinctivement éloignés d'eux et collés à Harry; c'était ce qu'ils étaient habitués à faire, ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait à Poudlard. Les Serpentard restèrent aussi à l'écart, mais Pollux alla saluer Hermione dès qu'il l'a vit et les enfants les observaient de loin avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.

-Lavande m'a dit qu'Altair Malfoy est le frère de Draco, pas son fils.

-Ca aurait été un peu difficile, en sachant maintenant ce que nous savons de Draco. –Répliqua Ron, sans l'ombre d'une moquerie.

-Oui, c'est son frère. Lucius a mit enceinte Narcissa quand il s'est échappé de la prison et a rejoint les mangemorts.

-Eh bien pour baiser au quartier des mangemorts il faut avoir envie de baiser. –Dit Ron, presque avec admiration.

-Ronald, ne parle pas ainsi devant les enfants. –Protesta Hermione.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco entra dans la salle à manger avec Daphné et Théo et ils s'approchèrent tous les trois d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Draco leur demanda poliment s'ils avaient pu s'installer à leur aise et il permit ensuite à la sociable et bavarde Daphné de construire un pont entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

-Tu as parlé à ta mère et Blaise ? –Demanda Harry à Draco, à voix basse.

-J'ai parlé à ma mère. Blaise est encore enfermé dans sa chambre.

Harry lâcha un petit rire.

-Il a encore ... ? -Il fit un geste avec les mains.

-Les plus jolies du monastère. –Assura-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'a dit ta mère ?

- Oh, elle pense sûrement que les siens sont mieux.

Harry recommença à rire.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Ah ... –Il haussa les épaules. –Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose jusqu'à ce que McGonagall nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec Scrimgeour ou que Pansy arrive avec des nouvelles.

-C'est nul d'attendre. –Détermina Harry, avec un soupir.

L'heure du dîner leur fournit une certaine distraction. Blaise apparu enfin, á côté de Narcissa et Victor, et Draco dit tout bas à Harry que sa mère devait l'avoir aidé à défaire le sort pour ne pas inquiéter le petit, parce que les enfants étaient un peu nerveux depuis l'arrivée de Lavande. Harry s'assit à sa place á côté de Daphné en pensant que c'était une idiotie : s'il n'allait pas pouvoir parler à Draco pendant le dîner, il préférait être assis avec Ron et Hermione qu'ils avaient installés à l'une des tables latérales. Même s'ils étaient près de Pollux et de sa mère, ils semblaient un peu perdus et regardaient fréquemment dans sa direction. Harry se dit qu'il parlerait à Draco et qu'il s'assiérait avec eux tant qu'ils seraient là.

Ils étaient sur le point de prendre le dessert quand les personnes qui se trouvaient le plus près de la table semblèrent entendre quelque chose qui les rendit nerveux et l'un d'eux se leva pour aller parler rapidement à Draco. Harry pencha la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait et il vit Draco le regardait avec une expression impatiente avant de se mettre debout.

-Ouvrez la porte. –Dit-il, à haute voix.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Ruben Summers se mit debout et fit ce que Draco demandait. Rien de plus qu'une chouette entra en volant dans la salle à manger. Les gens observèrent son vol avec une expression tendue et Harry se rendit compte que la majorité des enfants se collaient à leurs mères. Mais la chouette se dirigea directement vers lui et elle portait un ruban rouge sur la patte.

-Harry, non ... –Dit Daphné, dans un filet de voix.

Il se rappela que son père avait assassiné sa mère à travers une lettre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Daphné. Tu vois le ruban ? C'est du professeur McGonagall.

Draco ne voulait pas lire la lettre au milieu de la salle à manger. Narcissa, Blaise, Ron et Hermione allèrent avec eux au bureau de Draco, et une fois là-bas, Harry l'ouvrit et il commença à la lire à voix haute.

"_Harry,_

_J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec __Scrimgeour__. Je dois reconnaître qu'il ne s'est pas montré disposé à écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire, spécialement après s'être rendu compte que j'appuyais l'histoire de mademoiselle Brown. Je crains que l'assassinat de __Robards__ et le massacre de l'hôpital l'ait rendu totalement irraisonnable. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. J'ai parlé aux __Longdubat__, à Griselda Marchbanks, à Tiberius Ogden, à Amelia Bones et à d'autres membres du __Magenmagot__ et j'ai réussis à les convaincre qu'une réunion d'urgence était vitale pour parler de la menace de la Porte du Styx. Le Tribunal se réunit demain à deux heures de l'après-midi et j'ai confiance en qu'alors nous pourrons raconter toute notre histoire. Molly, Arthur et la jeune Lavande viendront aussi, mais mon conseil c'est que vous restiez cachés jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs qu'ils vont réellement nous écouter._

_Je vous enverrai une chouette quand la séance du __Magenmagot sera finie__ marquée de la même façon. _

_Avec mes meilleurs vœux pour tous_

_Minerva McGonagall "_

Harry termina et il regarda les autres. Ils étaient un peu déçus, mais c'était plus pour le nouveau retard que parce que c'était une nouvelle réellement mauvaise. Scrimgeour serait à cette réunion avec le Magenmagot, et ça voulait dire, en tout cas, qu'il y aurait encore plus de témoin de la déclaration de McGonagall, de Lavande et des Weasley.

-Alors nous attendrons jusqu'au lendemain. –Dit Narcissa, à contrecœur.

-------------------------------------------------

Au milieu de la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait, Pansy arriva. Elle était pâle, fatiguée et très affamée, et cette fois la réunion se déroula dans la vaste cuisine, où elle mangea une part de tourte au poulet avant d'être capable de commencer à parler. Blaise, assit á côté d'elle, l'observait avec un tel soulagement qu'Harry lui pardonna tout.

-Ils m'ont retenu toute la journée dans leurs bureaux. –Dit-elle à la fin. –Je crois que le ministère n'était pas aussi troublé depuis la deuxième chute de Voldemort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont demandé ?

- Les mêmes choses que d'habitudes et d'autres. Merlin, j'ai pris tellement de véritaserum que je ne vais pas pouvoir dire de mensonge jusqu'en 2050. Ils voulaient savoir si je savais où vous étiez, si j'avais parlé avec vous, aux Weasley, au professeur Lupin et à ta cousine ou à McGonagall, si j'avais participé à l'assassinat de Robards, si je savais que vous alliez l'assassiner, si je savais qui allait être votre prochaine victime, si j'avais entendu parler de la Porte du Styx...

Draco sourit après avoir entendu la dernière phrase et Harry su ensuite pourquoi : leur version circulait déjà dans le ministère.

-Ils ont pu te soutirer quelque chose sur le monastère ?

Elle fit une grimace.

-Rien.

-Alors c'est vrai ? –Intervint Ron, surpris. Lui et Hermione avaient aussi été réveillés pour apprendre les derniers évènements. –Tu peux aussi résister au veritaserum ?

-Ce n'est pas ton problème, Weasley. –Répondit Pansy, sèchement, en commençant à attaquer un plat de soupe que l'elfe des McAllistair lui avait mis devant.

-Comment vont les rumeurs ? –Demanda Narcissa. –Tu as pu découvrir quelque chose ?

-J'ai seulement pu parler à madame Flint et à la sœur de Pritchard, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils ont tout entendu. La conférence de presse du professeur Lupin et de ta nièce a assez aidé à compenser le témoignage de la femme de Robards et le massacre de l'hôpital, qui vous est aussi attribué évidemment. Je dirais que les gens sont très confus, même si ceux qui croient que vous êtes coupables gagnent encore. En fait, il y en a qui sont sûr qu'Harry est devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry fit une grimace de douleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils le croyaient vraiment capable de devenir ce qu'il détestait le plus ?

-Mais beaucoup plus beau que Voldemort, Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. –Dit Draco, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées et qu'il voulait étouffer le mal dans l'œuf. –Bon, ça s'approche déjà plus de ce que nous espérions obtenir. Si Rodolphus et ses chiens réussissent à rester un petit peu silencieux quelques jours et à ne nous accuser d'aucune mort en plus, peut-être que nous réussirons à bien nous en sortir.

--------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Harry s'assis pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec Ron, Hermione et les deux enfants.

-On mange mieux que Lavande m'avait raconté. –Dit-elle, en terminant son dernier toast.

-Hum ... –Harry se sentait encore un peu mal à l'aise avec ce sujet. –Disons que ... nous présentons tout sous la pire lumière possible.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Vous avez feint avoir faim ?

-Pour faire peine ? –Ajouta Ron.

-Draco pensait que ça aiderait.

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Crois-moi, Harry, eux ils ne manquent pas de décorations. C'est dégoûtant. C'est dégoûtant et c'est mal et nous devrons protester quand tout sera passé.

-Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que Malfoy avait fait un pacte avec Fol-Œil. –Dit Ron, sur un ton qui fit qu'Harry soupçonna qu'ils avaient déjà parlé de ça.

-Non, mais oui nous avions l'obligation de savoir que les purges étaient mal. Il y a tant de précédents dans le monde moldu... C'est une chose de condamner à se cacher qui le mérite et c'est une autre chose ça. La justice magique est une honte, Ron. Pense à Sirius, à Hagrid, à Harry lui-même. Et pense à tous les gens qui ont esquivé des condamnations méritées, comme Lucius Malfoy pendant la première guerre ou Dolores Ombrage, pour envoyer aux détraqueurs Harry cet été.

Le bouleversement avait dominé Harry pendant ses premières semaines au monastère et il n'était plus surpris qu'on le considère comme une injustice, mais il avait toujours pensé à ce qu'il avait fait lui pendant les purges. La réponse, bien sûr, c'était rien. Le héros avait disparu après la guerre, laissant un vétéran fatigué qui voulait avoir sa propre vie aussi normale que celle d'un garçon de son âge. Et même si une partie de lui n'avait pas été d'accord avec les actions du ministère, d'un autre côté, la partie de lui blessée par la guerre, s'était dit qu'arracher la mauvaise herbe était une bonne idée.

Un peu honteux de lui, il observa Draco, qui était aussi en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. C'était le mal qu'il avait été content de voir arraché. Et si on n'était pas venu le chercher, la majorité des personnes qui étaient là avec eux seraient mortes ou elles ne seraient pas nées; les Serpentard avaient dû recourir à leurs propres héros parce que personne n'était plus sorti pour leur défense.

Mais une brûlure sur sa hanche interrompit ses pensées. Harry mit sa main sur la zone et il palpa la pièce de monnaie enchantée par le Proteus. Il la sortit rapidement de sa poche et lu qu'on leur donnait rendez-vous cette après-midi à deux heures à la Cabale Hurlante.

-Ca doit être Remus. –Dit Harry, encouragé. –Ca signifie qu'ils l'ont relâché.

Draco avait reçu le même avertissement et il le considéra aussi comme un bon signe, même s'il n'écartait pas la possibilité que Remus, et peut-être Tonks, avait fui de la surveillance des aurors et cherchaient refuge au monastère.

-Nous allons devoir ouvrir une chaîne de cachettes, si ça continue ainsi. –Commenta-t-il à Harry, avant d'aller dans la salle de classe pour le cours de Potions.

Hermione avait aussi des choses à faire, puisque les mères du monastère avaient décidé que la méfiance qu'elles ressentaient envers les inconnus ne devait pas leur faire oublier qu'elles pouvaient disposer des services d'une médicomage professionnelle, ainsi elle était à l'infirmerie pour s'occuper de symptômes insignifiants : les potions de Draco et de Narcissa maintenaient les gens en bonne santé. Ron et Harry passèrent la matinée à prendre soin des enfants et à bavarder sur leurs collègues de travail, en essayant de deviner qui pouvait les croire et qui non.

Après le déjeuner, Harry et Draco se préparent pour aller au rendez-vous de Lupin. Même s'ils transplanèrent directement dans la Cabane Hurlante, Harry avait la Cape d'Invisibilité sur lui au cas où quelqu'un qui n'était pas Lupin sentait soudainement le désir irrépressible de s'approcher. Comme il était un peu tôt, ils s'assirent pour l'attendre. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs baguettes à la main, mais ils étaient assez tranquilles, tellement qu'après quelques minutes, Draco se leva de sa chaise et s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux d'Harry, dont le corps s'embrasa face à sa proximité.

-Maintenant tes amis ne font plus attention à moi. –Protesta-t-il.

C'était seulement une excuse et ils le savaient tous les deux, Harry sourit alors comme s'il le regrettait.

- Oh, pauvre petit... Permets-moi de te dédommager.

Il mit alors sa main sur sa nuque et il le rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser lentement, en prenant son temps. Embrasser Draco était une expérience qui devait être savourée sans hâte. Il avait des petites lèvres pleines et insolentes qui requéraient une demi-douzaine de petites morsures et cette langue diabolique à gâter... Quand il s'arrêta, il le fit parce qu'il était sur le point de commencer à lui enlever ses vêtements et il n'était pas question de causer un traumatisme à Remus. Draco lui caressa les cheveux.

- Si je te dis une chose, tu promets de ne pas rire ?

-Promit.

-Je regrette tes horribles lunettes.

Harry ne se mit pas à rire, mais il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu les détestais.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Mais ... je ne sais pas ... tu semblais tellement sérieux avec...

-En avril je dois renouveler le sort ou je devrai les reporter. –Lui expliqua-t-il, en se disant sérieusement de faire la deuxième en vue de cette information.

-Si à la fin tout se finit bien, tu redeviendras auror ?

-Je n'y ai pas pensé. –Dit-il, en considérant l'idée. –J'aime être auror, mais ça me fait un peu bizarre l'idée de recommencer à travailler avec ceux qui m'ont frit en exhortations quand ce qui est arrivé à Ginny s'est passé. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'aimerais faire ?

Draco haussa des épaules et retourna sur sa chaise.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler, j'ai assez d'argent. Mais ce que je ferais, bien sûr, ce serait de passer mes ASPIC. Je ne veux pas être le premier Malfoy de la génération qui n'ait pas encore terminé ses études sans une mort prématurée comme excuse.

-Je ne crois pas que tu vas avoir beaucoup de problèmes avec DCFM ou Potions. Et de toute façon, que tu n'aies pas besoin de travailler ne veut pas dire que tu n'aies pas envie de faire quelque chose bien que ce soit seulement pour t'amuser, non ?

-Oh, bien... Je pense que j'aurai à réparer le manoir et à m'occuper de la fortune handicapée de la famille. Ces enfoirés du ministère nous ont laissé pelés comme We ... des rats.

L'impair ne passa pas inaperçu à Harry, mais il laissa courir.

-Quinze millions de galions ce n'est pas être pelé comme des rats. –Dit-il, puisqu'il savait de combien d'argent ils disposaient.

-Pour les standards des Malfoy, c'est pratiquement l'indigence.

Ca semblait être une plaisanterie et Harry était sur le point de le suivre et de l'appeler bon chic bon genre et le taquiner sur les " standards des Malfoy", mais il y pensa; tout bien considéré, ça ne le faisait pas rire.

-Remus est en retard.

Draco tourna son poignet pour voir sa montre.

-Il est seulement deux heures dix. –Dit-il, sans y porter trop d'importance.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Mais les minutes continuaient de passer et il n'y avait aucun signe de Lupin. Harry commença à s'inquiéter; ce retard pouvait seulement signifier que quelque chose retenait son ami et ce quelque chose ne pouvait pas être bon.

-L'un de nous devrait retourner au monastère et voir s'ils ont des nouvelles de Lupin.

-Comment pourraient-ils en avoir ? –Dit Draco.

-Je ne le sais pas, peut-être que la chouette de Minerva est arrivée et qu'elle parle de Remus.

Draco y pensa quelques secondes et acquiesça.

-C'est bon, j'irai. –Il lui donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. –Je ne tarderai pas.

Harry le regarda tandis qu'il se préparait à transplaner, mais Draco resta là une seconde, deux secondes... Et ses yeux gris se tinrent d'angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? –Demanda Harry.

- Je ne peux pas transplaner. Harry, vite, essaie-toi.

Il essaya, mais il ne pu pas. Son cœur commença à battre fortement.

-C'est un sort anti-transplanage. Tu crois que c'est les aurors ?

Mais il ne dit rien d'autre, il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Les aurors auraient déjà essayés de les capturer.

-Oh, Merlin ... –Dit Draco, en écarquillant les yeux. –C'est un piège, Harry. Nous devons retourner au monastère!

A suivre…

Ouf, oui vous êtes arrivé au bout et moi en une semaine lol !! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et je ne doute pas que vous êtes déjà impatient de lire la suite !!! J'espère juste pour vous qu'elle arrivera vite lol !! Normalement elle devrais arriver à la fin de mes vacances normalement c'est-à-dire le 3 mars car je vais passer mon permis donc voilà !! Gros bisous tout le monde et je vous dis à la prochaine !!!!


	27. La bataille du monastère

Alors pas mort d'impatience ??!! Comme je ne voulais pas perdre mes chers lecteurs, je me suis dépêché de traduire la suite mais bon ça changera rien au faite qu'en bas vous allez peut-être me tuer lol !! Bon comme je pense que personne ne lit mes débilités et que vous êtes déjà passé à la lecture de la suite et ben je vous dis à en bas !!

CHAPITRE 26 **La bataille du monastère.**

Harry su que Draco avait raison dès qu'il entendit le mot " piège". Quelqu'un les avait éloignés du monastère par intention et si ce n'était pas pour les attaquer, ça devait être pour attaquer leur cachette.

-Il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un dehors. –Dit-il, en se maudissant de ne pas avoir emmené avec lui la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Draco s'approcha soigneusement de l'une des fenêtres tandis qu'il faisait la même chose depuis une autre. Il n'y avait personne en vue, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. –Dit Draco, nerveux comme un animal en cage.

Harry utilisa un sort pour révéler la présence d'humains autour d'eux et il vit qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes dehors.

-Ils sont quatre.

-Quatre ? Harry, ça veut dire que les autres sont en train d'attaquer le monastère. S'ils étaient venus pour nous ils auraient envoyé au moins le double.

-Je le sais. –Le fait qu'ils ne les avaient pas encore attaqués appuyait cette théorie. –Draco, écoute, il y a un passage qui va d'ici aux jardins de Poudlard, juste sous le Saule Cogneur. Mais si nous arrivons là-bas, nous ne pourrons toujours pas transplaner à cause des sorts du château. L'autre option c'est de nous battre avec eux dehors.

-Allons-y.

Harry acquiesça.

-D'accord. Dès que nous aurons ouvert la porte, couvre-nous avec un Protego. J'essaierai de les rendre visibles avec un Finite Incantatem.

Draco acquiesça aussi et ils descendirent les escaliers. Harry s'était placé devant et voulait rester ainsi; ils avaient besoin de lui vivant, ils ne lui jetteraient pas d'Avada Kedavra. Son cœur battait très fort, mais il était plus inquiet pour Draco et les autres que par la bagarre ou ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver; les images qui se présentaient dans sa tête, montrant un monastère attaqué par les mangemorts, ne l'aidaient pas à rester calme.

-Prêt ?

-Oui.

Harry ouvrit la porte d'un coup et il sentit le Protego de Draco l'enveloppait juste quand son propre sort inonda les environs de magie. Trois des quatre mangemorts furent à découvert.

-Tous sur eux! –S'exclama l'un d'eux.

Draco leva un bouclier sur lequel deux sorts se brisèrent. Harry scruta follement la neige à la recherche traces.

_-__Apparecium __Specialis__Revelius_

Les quatre mangemorts restèrent enfin à découvert, mais Harry eu à peine le temps de bien les regarder que deux Doloris l'obligèrent à lever un Protego. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait commencé à se battre avec deux sorciers à la fois. Les sorts allaient et venaient. Harry se jeta au sol pour éviter un Doloris et il contre attaqua avec un Petrificus Totalis qui atteint sa cible et fit tomber l'un des mangemorts au sol.

_-__Avada__Kedavra__! –_Cria l'un de ceux qui se battaient avec Draco.

Le sort passa en frôlant la tunique noire de Draco, qui répondit avec un Flagrate. Le mangemort pu l'esquiver, mais il reçu de plein fouet un Doloris de Harry. Il ne restait maintenant que deux mangemorts debout.

-Allons nous en d'ici! –Dit l'un deux à l'autre.

Sans arrêter de lancer des sorts, chacun d'eux couru vers l'un des corps inconscients dans la neige et ils disparurent tous les quatre avec un portoloin. Harry ne savait pas s'ils avaient essayés de les attraper ou de leur faire perdre du temps, mais lui il savait ce qu'ils devaient faire.

- Allons-y, Draco, nous devons retourner au monastère!

Pendant qu'ils se mettaient à courir vers Pré-au-Lard, Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser au piège. Qui est-ce qui pouvait leur avoir tendu ce piège ? Qui est-ce qui savait qu'ils avaient ces pièces ? Le peu qui le savaient avaient été interrogés par Draco lui-même avec du véritaserum.

Quand ils furent éloignés de presque un kilomètre de la Cabane Hurlante, avec le village en vue, Harry s'arrêta et fit aussi s'arrêter Draco, qui était rouge et asphyxié.

-Je crois qu'ici ... nous pourrions... transplaner ... mais nous devons ... nous calmer un peu.

Draco acquiesça, plié en deux et encore incapable de parler.

-Qui ? –Dit-il, au bout de quelques secondes.

Harry su qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui, qui pouvait être le traître.

-Est-il possible qu'ils peuvent ... vaincre le véritaserum ?

-Non... la Recette ... de Sev.

Selon Draco, cette recette était deux fois plus forte que celle que le ministère utilisait et Harry se sentait incité à le croire parce qu'il lui avait été difficile d'esquiver ses effets quand il avait pris la potion des aurors. Mais si le traître n'était pas parmi les gens du monastère ou ses amis...

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh, merde...

-Quoi ?

-Les elfes ... –Il se rappela qui il avait vu se donner des coups de tête contre un mur. –Draco, l'elfe des Nott.

Draco le regarda comme s'il pensait qu'il était devenu fou.

-Quoi ? Non! Les elfes sont loyaux à la famille.

-Le père de Théo est un mangemort et c'est aussi de la famille. Et il y a des précédents : Dobby vous a trahi vous et Créature, Sirius.

Draco comprit qu'il pouvait avoir raison.

-Oh, Merlin...

-Tips était en train de se donner des coups contre un mur ce matin. J'ai pensé que quelqu'un lui avait ordonné de se punir.

-Putain de traître d'elfe. –Marmonna Draco. – Allons-y, nous devons transplaner maintenant.

- Mais nous devons transplaner loin de l'entrée principale. Si les mangemorts sont là-bas, ils ont surement laissé quelqu'un pour surveiller cette zone.

-Vient avec moi. –Dit Draco, en lui tenant la main.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry et Draco apparurent près du mur occidental du monastère. S'il y avait une bataille dans l'édifice, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir; la grosseur des murs ne permettait pas d'entendre quelque chose. Mais il regarda le ciel et il ne vit personne faire la garde, en survolant le monastère, et c'était un mauvais signe.

-Nous devons sauter de l'autre côté. –Continua Draco. –Nous pouvons essayer d'entrer par la chapelle, s'ils ne la surveillent pas.

Le mur du monastère faisait presque deux mètres et demi de haut. Harry ne tourna pas autour du pot et il lança rapidement un Silencio et un Explosio, en faisant un trou par lequel ils pouvaient parfaitement passer tous les deux. Après il lui jeta un Confundus et le mur semblait être comme avant.

-Allons-y.

Déjà dans les jardins du monastère, Harry cru percevoir un scintillement de lumière verte provenant de quelques fenêtres. Chaque fois il y avait moins de doute qu'ils étaient attaqués, mais il ne comprenait pas la logique de cette attaque. S'il était le canal qui convoquait la conjuration de la Porte, pourquoi ils l'avaient éloigné de là avant attaquer ? Planifiaient-ils de séquestrer des otages pour l'obliger à collaborer ?

-Je ne comprends pas. –Dit Draco, à basse voix. –Ils ne devraient pas être ici. Comment ont-ils pu rompre le Fidelius ?

-Nous le vérifierons après.

La porte extérieure de la chapelle était déserte. Personne n'utilisait cette entrée, comme si la porte avait perdu sa clef, mais Harry utilisa sa baguette pour ouvrir la serrure. Quand il tendit la main pour la pousser et pour entrer, Draco saisit fortement son bras.

-Harry...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il avait une expression bizarre sur le visage et les yeux fixés sur sa baguette.

-La clef ... –Dit-il presque sans voix. –Et si nous nous étions trompés tout ce temps ? Les sorciers n'utilisent presque jamais de clefs.

Harry senti un poids dans l'estomac après avoir compris.

-Nous utilisons des baguettes.

-Et si Voldemort avait trouvé ce parchemin chez Ollivander, quand ils ont emporté les baguettes ? Et si le vieux tenait caché la Clef, dissimulée parmi mille baguettes de plus ?

-Oh, merde.

Draco avala sa salive.

-Tu dois t'en aller d'ici, Harry. S'ils réussissent à la trouver, la seule chose qui leur manquera pour réaliser le rituel sera ton sang.

C'était logique et ça avait du sens. Mais Harry refusa de la tête parce qu'il n'y avait pas façon qu'il laisse Draco, Ron, Hermione et les autres sa battre sans lui avec les mangemorts.

-Si la légende est vraie, je suis le seul qui peut détruire cette baguette et mon sang n'est pas si facile à obtenir. Allons-y.

-Harry...

- J'ai dit allons-y !

Draco serra les lèvres un moment, mais il se tu et entra avec lui dans la chapelle. La porte qui reliait cette partie de l'édifice la chapelle était fermée. Cette fois, un simple Alohomora servie à l'ouvrir. Une fois dans le monastère, ils écoutèrent les bruits de la bagarre. Elle provenait de la zone où était le magasin de baguette.

-Nous avons peut-être besoin de la Cape. –Murmura Harry, en la faisant apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette.

Ils se couvrirent tous les deux avec elle, mais quelques mètres suffirent pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils se dérangeaient mutuellement pour courir et Draco finit par s'écarter avec un bruit de frustration.

-Garde-là toi.

Ils tournèrent alors au coin du couloir et Draco trébucha et s'étala au sol de tout son long. Harry s'arrêta brusquement et en voyant ce qui l'avait fait trébucher, il ravala une exclamation de peine. C'était Abigail, morte. Quand Draco la vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un moment, mais ensuite il serra les lèvres, son expression durci et il se remit debout sans la regarder.

Le bruit du combat était de plus en plus près et quand ils passèrent le second angle ils tombèrent sur eux. Deux mangemorts étaient posté devant la porte du magasin de baguettes, lançant des Avada Kedavra à droite et à gauche, et deux de plus étaient cachés derrière des colonnades du couloir, faisaient la même chose. De l'autre côté, Ron, Hermione, Narcissa, Connor et Théo essayaient comme ils le pouvaient d'avancer jusqu'à la porte, mais les mangemorts étaient bien situées et ils résistaient. Sans avoir besoin de parler, Harry et Draco visèrent en même temps les mangemorts du couloir et ils lancèrent deux Avada Kedavra. Les mangemorts moururent sans savoir ce qu'il leur était arrivé, mais ceux qui gardaient la porte se tournèrent vers eux, ils virent Draco et ils essayèrent de lui lancer le sort impardonnable. Draco se jeta agilement et esquiva les rayons verts. Harry se baissa, en tenant Draco par le bras, et en le tirant fort il le mit à couvert.

-Enlève le sort anti-transplanage du monastère. Ils ne vont pas bouger d'ici et nous pourrons aller et venir.

Draco l'écouta et il leva le sort. Ils transplanèrent alors juste derrière leurs amis. Harry était toujours invisible et le premier qui vit Draco fut Théo, qui sursauta surpris.

-Draco! –S'exclama-t-il avec un bref sourire. –Tu es là !

Narcissa lui serra le bras, soulagé.

-Nous pensions qu'ils vous avaient tués.

-Où est Harry ? –Demanda rapidement Ron.

-Je suis là. –Dit-il, en passant sa tête au dessus de la Cape. –Écoutez, la Clef de la Porte n'est pas une clef ni une personne. Nous croyons que c'est une baguette, une baguette qu'Ollivander cachait parmi les siennes.

-Je commençais à y penser. –Dit Hermione, en montrant le magasin. Nous devons entrer dedans de n'importe quelle manière.

-Combien de mangemorts y a-t-il ? –Demanda Draco.

-Nous en avons compté douze. –Dit Narcissa. –Nous en avons tué quatre et vous, deux. Il en reste six, deux de la porte et quatre dans le magasin. Mais il pourrait y en avoir plus.

Harry pensa que les quatre mangemorts qui les avaient attaqués à Pré-au-Lard pouvaient être aussi dans le monastère.

-Où sont les autres?

- Blaise a emmené Caradoc, Adrian, Pollux et Virgina pour essayer d'attaquer depuis l'autre côté du couloir. Abigail, Miles et la mère de Marina sont morts. Nous supposons que Vince, Marine, Pansy, Reuben et Erin ont réussi à emmener tous les autres à la crypte.

-Comment ont-ils pu arriver jusqu'ici ? –Demanda Connor, troublé, sans s'arrêter d'attaquer.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard.

-Nous avons un suspect.

-Appelle ton elfe, Théo. –Dit Draco, d'une voix froide.

Théo fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? –Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux. –Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. C'est un elfe domestique ! Il ne peut pas trahir la famille !

- Oh, bien-sûr qu'ils peuvent. –Répliqua Narcissa, avec rancune. –Appelle-le, Théo.

Après une hésitation, Théo appela Tips. Mais l'elfe ne vint pas. Théo l'appela de nouveau et il n'obtenu encore aucun résultat.

-Ce n'est pas possible... –Dit-il, bouleversé par la trahison d'une créature qui se présumée abjectement loyale.

-Ton père était son maître avant toi, Théo. –Lui signala Draco. –Dipsy !

Deux secondes après, l'elfe se matérialisa á côté d'eux.

-Maître Draco! –S'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse. –Dipsy était très inquiète pour le maître, monsieur, même si Dipsy sait que le maître est un sorcier puissant devant qui tout le monde tremblent et...

Draco l'interrompit de la main.

-Tu as vu Tips ?

-Oui, maître Draco. -Acquiesça vigoureusement l'elfe. –Tips a donna à Dipsy le message de la maîtresse.

Narcissa échangea un regard d'inquiétude et de nervosité avec Draco.

-Quel message est-ce ?

-Dipsy l'a porté au petit maître Altair à la cachette où l'a envoyée la maîtresse.

Les deux Malfoy pâlirent et Harry ferma les yeux, se maudissant entre les dents.

-Quelle cachette ? –S'exclama Draco, en contenant à grand-peine son agitation.

L'elfe commençait visiblement à trembler.

-Le clocher, maître.

-Va voir tout de suite s'il est encore là-bas, et s'il y est, emmène le à la crypte avec les autres.

Consciente que quelque chose allait mal, l'elfe disparut. À peine cinq secondes après, elle revint, serrant les mains avec nervosité tandis que des larmes glissaient sur son visage laid.

-Le petit maître Altair n'est pas là. –Sanglota-t-elle, avec sa voix criarde. –Dipsy est un elfe horrible. Dipsy mérite qu'on la punisse de la pire manière possible et qu'après on lui donne sa liberté.

-Tais-toi, créature stupide ! –Rugit Draco.

En sachant l'un de ses enfants menacé, l'attitude froide de Narcissa disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-Oh, Merlin, ils l'ont... Ces bâtards ont mon petit...

-Je ne lui laisserai rien arriver, mère, je te le jure. –Dit Draco, avec un éclat du crime dans les yeux. –Je te le jure.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les sorts impardonnable allaient et venaient. Harry s'était mit á côté de Ron et Connor et lançait un Avada Kedavra après l'autre sans défaillir, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Altair.

-Ecoute, Draco... S'ils l'ont, ils vont sûrement essayer de l'emmener ici. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils peuvent transplaner, donc ils marcheront et nous les verrons arriver. Quand ils le feront, Ron et moi utiliserons la Cape et nous transplanerons dans le magasin. Vous attaquez depuis ici. Nous protègerons Altair.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Non, pas toi, Harry. Si tu entres à l'intérieur et que quelque chose va mal, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. J'irai avec Weasley; tu dirige l'attaque depuis ici.

-Il a raison, Harry. –Intervint Hermione. –Ils ont encore besoin de ton sang pour ouvrir la Porte. Tu aurais dû partir du monastère.

-Je ne vais pas m'en aller, vous oublier. –Répondit-il, en donnant la Cape à Draco. –Dipsy, trouve Altair sans qu'ils ne te voient et revient pour nous dire où il est et avec qui.

L'elfe, qui avait encore les yeux pleins de larmes, regarda son maître, qui acquiesça, et ensuite elle disparut. Harry observa la situation; tandis que les deux mangemorts de la porte étaient encore là, ils étaient dans une bonne position pour résister à l'attaque. Et entre l'éclat des Avada Kedavra il distinguait de temps en temps les couleurs et les explosions qui provenaient de l'intérieur du magasin, signe qu'ils étaient en train d'essayer les baguettes.

-Harry. –Murmura Draco, en se plaçant à côté de lui. –Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas le truc de l'Accio ?

Harry acquiesça et il essaya, même s'il ne fut pas surprit de voir que ça ne marchait pas. La Clef pouvait être protégée et, en tout cas, il était presque impossible d'utiliser l'Accio avec un objet qu'il n'avait jamais vu, même en sachant la forme qu'il avait. Après quelques tentatives, il pensa à autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses si je fais sauter ce mur ? Nous les mettrions à découvert.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit un mur maître. –Pensa-t-il, en faisant un geste d'assentiment. Il se tourna alors vers les autres. –À trois, tout le monde au sol. Harry va faire sauter ce mur. Prêt ? Un ... deux ... trois!

_-__Explosio_

Le mur s'écroula avec fracas, en lançant des gravats dans toutes les directions. Un nuage de poussière assombri tout pendant un moment, mais Harry entendit les exclamations enragées et endolories des mangemorts. Une seconde après, les sorts impardonnables recommençaient à se croiser dans l'air, mais Harry se rendit compte, avant que la poussière ne se dissipe, que maintenant il n'y a avait plus seulement que les mangemorts de la porte qui attaquaient.

L'elfe arriva à ce moment.

-Ils viennent part ici, maître! Trois mauvais sorciers amènent le petit maître Altair ici.

Elle eut à peine le temps de le dire, qu'ils entendirent la voix de l'un d'eux.

-Malfoy, traitre de moins-que-rien ! Nous avons ton frère! Si tu ne veux pas que nous lui brisions le cou, arrêtez de tirer.

Draco serra les dents.

-Arrêtez-vous, arrêtez-vous… -Ils l'avaient déjà tous fait. –Si tu lui fais du mal je te pendrai avec tes propres intestins, Nott!

Harry, qui n'avait pas reconnu la voix, adressa un regard du coin de l'œil à Théo, qui avait les yeux fixé au sol. Après il vit les mangemorts. Deux d'entre eux couvraient le troisième qui faisait marcher Altair saisi au cou. S'ils essayaient de faire quelque chose, celui derrière aurait le temps d'accomplir sa menace. Tips était avec eux, évidemment nerveux.

-Rappelez-vous le plan. –Dit-il, à voix très basse.

Draco et Ron se couvrirent avec la Cape et Harry ne pu dire à quel moment ils transplanèrent dans le magasin. Ils avaient tous les nerfs tendus, prêt pour réagir à tout signe qu'il devait attaquer.

Un Avada Kedavra se brisa sur la nuque du sorcier qui tenait Altair, qui poussa un cri et il se jeta au sol, en se couvrant la tête avec les mains. Harry, Hermione et Théo attaquèrent les deux autres mangemorts. L'un d'eux réussi à esquiver l'attaque, mais Nott père tomba mort.

-_Accio_ Altair! –Cria Narcissa, en visant son fils de sa baguette.

Le petit disparu vers sa mère et l'heurta avec tellement de force qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Malgré le coup, Altair s'accrocha à Narcissa, en tremblant, mais elle donna un baiser rapide sur la tête et elle l'enleva de sur elle avec un geste presque brusque.

-Dipsy, emmène-le à la crypte!

-Oui, maître.

L'elfe disparut, en emportant avec elle un Altair bouleversé et pleurant. Harry était déjà sortit, lancer vers le magasin, attaquant avec des Expelliarmus pour ne pas tuer accidentellement Draco ou Ron qui étaient encore cachés sous la Cape. Hermione et Théo le suivirent tandis que Narcissa restait derrière avec Connor, en lançant des Doloris.

La situation dans le magasin était chaotique. Il y avait plusieurs rayons renversés et beaucoup de baguettes étaient répandus sur le sol, entre les gravats; certaines étaient cassées et crépitaient et elles lançaient des sorts non identifiable. Deux des mangemorts continuaient de chercher désespérément; les autres les attaquaient comme ils pouvaient, conscients déjà que quelqu'un d'invisible était parmi eux. Il y avait un nouveau cadavre sur le sol, mais Harry ne le reconnu pas.

-C'est lui, attention avec les AK (1)! –S'exclama l'un des mangemorts, retranché derrière un rayon.

Les sorciers obscurs attaquaient presque n'importe comment, se protégeant de la menace possible de Draco et Ron avec une bordée de conjurations et de forts Protego. L'un d'eux commença à faire éclater des gravats en l'air; les esquilles en pierre n'étaient pas magiques et ils traversaient les boucliers sans problèmes. Harry se trouva soudain couvert de petites coupures sur le visage et les mains et il vit aussi qu'Hermione et Théo saignaient à cause d'une demi-douzaine de blessures.

Un sort qui entra par le creux du mur renversa un autre rayon. Harry entendit une exclamation familière, un bras apparut, et il comprit qu'il était tombé au-dessus de Draco et Ron. Il ne fut pas le seul à le voir; l'un des mangemorts pointa dans cette direction sa baguette. Harry n'attendit pas de voir ce qu'il se passerait et il lui lança un Avada Kedavra. Le mouvement du sorcier en tombant mort sur le sol fit que son sort fut dévié et s'écrasa contre le mur.

-Nous devons partir, Rodolphus! –Cria le mangemort qui était allé chercher Altair.

-Non, pas encore. Continuez de les retenir!

Rodolphus et quelqu'un d'autre -Harry commençait à croire que c'était le père d'Adrian- étaient ceux qui cherchaient les baguettes. Les trois autres mangemorts et Tips les protégeaient comme ils pouvaient.

-Tips, je t'ordonne de te rendre ! –Mugit Théo. L'elfe commença à trembler. –Mon père est mort et je suis ton maître maintenant. Rends-toi !

-Ces amants des moldus ne sont pas dignes d'être tes maîtres! –S'exclama l'un des mangemorts retranchés. –Je suis de la famille de ton maître et je t'ordonne de nous protéger !

L'elfe ne pouvait pas être plus angoissé, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de prendre une décision. L'un des sorts de Narcissa ou de Connor le frappa de plein fouet et la lança inconsciente de l'autre côté de la pièce. Alors, Pucey père lâcha un éclat de rire.

-Je crois que je l'ai!

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde.

-_ACCIO _CLEF DE LA PORTE! –Cria-t-il, en convoquant tellement de magie qu'un tourbillon de vent s'éleva autour de lui.

Pucey eut beau la serré fortement et Rodolphus eut beau essayait de lancer un Protego à son collègue, aucun des deux n'était un rival pour Harry. La baguette disparut vers lui et il l'attrapa avec un réflexe d'Attrapeur.

Harry haleta, sursautant en sentant son pouvoir, un pouvoir enivrant qui envoyé des éclairs d'électricité dans tout son corps. Le bruit de la bataille s'évanoui dans un silence obscur, absolu, dans lequel il était seulement et cette énergie qui hérissait tout le duvet de son corps le faisait se sentir comme un dieu, un putain de dieu.

Il entendit alors des phrases dans une langue étrangère et la force qui le parcourait augmenta d'intensité, l'ébranlant, le faisant gémir comme si l'univers entier était en train de baiser avec lui. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose de pareil, quelque chose de si éternel et infini. Et il l'avait, il savait qu'il _l'avait_il pouvait ouvrir la Porte, récupérer ses parents, Sirius, Ginny, Ian Tennant. C'était maintenant son pouvoir, c'était maintenant son privilège.

Les cris de Draco et d'Hermione lui disant de détruire la Clef n'étaient _rien_.

La Porte apparue devant lui, une lumière rouge, malade et glorieuse, et Harry la visa, prêt à l'ouvrir et vaincre la mort pendant que la voix de Lestrange continuait de réciter l'enchantement.

La lumière rouge se répandit comme un soleil gonflé et moribond.

Mais, soudain, la cicatrice de son front devint très douloureuse. _"__Voldemort__!", _pensa-t-il, en recouvrant un soupçon de lucidité. C'était comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau froide. Sans y repensé à deux fois, il visa la Clef de sa propre baguette.

_-Incendio!_

La Clef se consuma dans une flambée subite; une explosion de magie retomba dans le magasin et les lança tous en l'air. Harry roula sur le sol et il se cogna la tête contre l'un des gravats du mur. Un peu commotionné, il vit près de lui Hermione saignant à cause d'une blessure à l'épaule, mais apparemment sauve. Après il entendit le rugissement de rage de Lestrange.

-Maudit sois-tu, Potter! _Avada__Kedavra_

-Non! –Cria soudain la voix de Draco, d'une façon surprenante près de lui.

Harry leva sa baguette par instinct et il essaya de s'écarter, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune façon d'esquiver le sort mortel et il se prépara à l'impact. Il sentit alors quelque chose se heurter contre lui, quelque chose qui n'était pas un sort, et il ouvrit les yeux pour contempler, épouvanté, le corps inerte de Draco tombait au sol avec dans un bruit sourd.

A suivre…

Il parle des Avada Kadavra au cas où pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ; perso moi au début j'avais pas compris lol

Niark, niark, niark !!! J'adore cette fin sadique mais moi je connais la suite lol !! Maintenant va vraiment falloir que vous priez qui vous voulez pour que je traduise le plus rapidement possible la suite !!! Allez à bientôt lol (non je ne suis pas sadique, je vous aime lol !!!)


	28. La chute du monastère

Ha voilà la suite tant attendu, vous avez de la chance en plus de l'avoir tôt car comme j'ai eu mon permis c'est hasta luego lol!! Alors Draco il est mort… ??? Réponse dans ce chapitre !!!

_**Nutella**_: Ha t'as gâché tout mon plaisir de vous faire attendre lol !! Toi au moins tu ne seras pas morte d'impatience pour savoir et je t'en remercie de n'avoir rien dit dans la review !! Sinon j'espère que la suite (plutôt fin car t'arrive maintenant lol) te plaira !! Gros bisous et merci de ta review !! Petite question si jamais tu m'envoie une autre review : tu as lu l'histoire en entière en espagnol ou juste ce chapitre pour savoir ?

CHAPITRE 27 **La chute du monastère**.

-Draco...

Avec des yeux abasourdis et incrédules, Harry regarda le corps raide qu'il avait presque dans les bras. Il était à peine conscient du tapage qui s'était formé autour de lui et son esprit était seulement capable d'une seule pensée.

Non.

Draco ne pouvait pas être mort.

Avec des mains tremblantes, il chercha avidement son pouls et sa respiration et il ne les trouva pas.

Il le déposa alors avec toute l'affection du monde sur le sol et il se mit lentement debout, avec un éclat vert dans les yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi, tellement vide et en même temps tellement furieux, si plein d'une haine. L'air tremblait en face de lui en lançant des étincelles de couleurs impossibles. Les quatre mangemorts qui étaient debout étaient en train de rire de lui en le visant toujours avec leurs baguettes, mais leur sourire vacilla sur leurs visages et ils reculèrent tous d'un pas.

-Vous l'avez tué ... –Dit-il, avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Lestrange esquissa une grimace vantarde.

-Nous sommes quatre et toi...

Mais Harry fit un geste de la main et deux douzaines de baguettes se levèrent dans les airs.

_-__AVADA__KEDAVRA_

Les baguettes lancèrent les rayons verts contre les quatre mangemorts. Trois d'entre eux reçurent tellement d'impacts que leurs corps furent projetés contre le mur. Le quatrième, avec -de meilleurs reflexes, réussit à se mettre à couvert derrière un rayon. Ca ne lui servit à rien. Harry fit disparaître le rayon et il visa le sorcier de sa baguette.

-Non, s'il vous plaît, non...

_-ENDOLORIS !_

Le mangemort commença à se convulsionner sur le sol en lançant des hurlements de douleur et Harry sourit avec plaisir et cruauté même si des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

Oh, il n'allait pas le tuer. Il s'arrêterait pour qu'il récupère et il lui rejetterait un doloris, et il continuerait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa souffrance égalise la sienne. Il était à peine conscient qu'Hermione s'était approché de lui autant que lui permettait l'énergie magique qui l'entourait, et elle criait son nom et celui de Draco à plusieurs reprises.

-Harry, pour ... –Hermione essayait de se faire entendre au-dessus des hurlements du mangemort. –Draco est vivant... Harry, tu dois t'arrêter ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? DRACO EST VIVANT !

Ses mots pénétrèrent petit à petit dans la transe d'Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Il est vivant, Harry. Arrête... Arrête, s'il te plaît. Draco est vivant.

Harry baissa lentement sa baguette et cligna des yeux, encore confus, vide. Les cris de douleur se réduisirent à un faible pleurnichement.

-Draco... Non ... Il ne respirait pas.

Hermione acquiesça.

-Il est très faible, nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Draco était vivant. Harry réagit enfin, avec un sanglot brisé, et cette espèce de nuage orageux magique qui l'avait entouré disparu tandis qu'il courait vers lui. Théo se trouvait à ses côtés, essayant de le ranimer. Harry s'agenouilla á côté de Draco et il lui tapota avec attention ses joues pâles, mourant d'envie de voir par lui-même cette étincelle de vie dont avait parlé Hermione. Un clignotement, un soupir. N'importe quoi rendrait la sagesse à son monde.

-Draco... Draco, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît.

Hermione s'agenouilla aussi.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry. –Dit-elle, pendant qu'elle prenait le pouls de Draco. –Je n'arrive à faire aucun sorts et c'est très grave, nous devons l'emmener à St-Mangouste immédiatement.

-Oui, oui. –Dit-il, se préparant à le prendre dans ses bras,

Il entendit alors un bruit de pas et Narcissa entra dans le magasin avec une expression prudente. En voyant son fils dans cet état, elle couru vers lui avec une expression décomposée.

-Non ! NON!

-Il est vivant. –Dit Hermione à toute hâte. –Peu, mais il est vivant. Nous devons l'emmener à un hôpital le plus vite possible.

Harry acquiesça, mais soudain il se rappela de quelque chose et il sortit anxieusement le pendentif de sous ses vêtements.

-Ce sont des larmes de phénix. Elles peuvent l'aider ?

Elle le regarda avec une expression surprise.

-Bien sûr, donne-les-moi, vite.

Harry enleva le pendentif et lui donna. Hermione l'ouvrit avec attention et elle lui demanda de l'aider à lui redresser un peu la tête.

-Draco, réveille-toi. –Dit Hermione, en lui donnant quelques tapes sur le visage. –Draco... Tu dois boire ça. Draco, allez, tu dois boire.

Draco cligna des yeux, en faisant qu'Harry cru qu'il allait mourir de soulagement et de bonheur, et il regarda avec des yeux troubles Hermione. Elle lui rapprocha le petit récipient en verre des lèvres et elle lui en versa un peu dans la bouche. La moitié du liquide précieux se répandit sur son menton, mais il réussit à avaler l'autre moitié.

- C'est bien, chérie. –Dit Narcissa, sans chercher à cacher ses larmes. –C'est bien.

L'effet de cette magie était toujours immédiat. Draco toussa un peu tandis que ses joues recouvraient une légère couleur. Harry sourit à Hermione, qui lui rendit son sourire, et il sourit encore plus quand Draco ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout le monde, confus.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry lui serra fortement la main.

-Tu t'es mis entre un Avada Kedavra et moi. –Répondit-il, avec un nœud dans la gorge.

-Moi ? –Il semblait surpris.

-Quoi ? –S'exclama Narcissa.

-Harry dit vrai. –Dit Théo, à voix basse. Après il regarda Draco presque avec révérence. –Je ne sais pas comment tu peux encore être vivant...

Draco ne semblait avoir aucune réponse et il essaya de se lever un peu plus. Harry le plaça mieux entre ses bras, incapable en réalité d'arrêter de le toucher, et il remarqua alors quelque chose de dur près de son cœur.

Le porte-cigarettes que sa mère lui avait offert, le porte-cigarettes où il avait l'habitude de mettre la potion de polynectar.

Harry chercha dans la poche intérieure de la tunique de Draco et il la sortit. Elle était bosselée, même un peu fondue au point exact de l'impact. Quand il la montra à Draco, celui-ci lâcha un petit halètement émerveillé et surpris et ses yeux allèrent de Harry à Narcissa et après, de nouveau à Harry.

-Elle était là depuis la fois où je l'ai utilisé. –Dit-il, comme si ça lui était difficile de croire à sa bonne étoile.

Harry sourit et ensuite il se pencha et l'embrassa avec toute la passion que lui permettait son inquiétude à cause de son état tandis qu'il luttait pour contenir des larmes de soulagement.

-Je croyais que tu étais mort, idiot.

Draco caressa sa joue et il esquissa un sourire, mais Hermione l'interrompit, en regardant autour d'elle avec une inquiétude visible.

-Draco, où est Ron ?

Harry sursauta entre coupable et inquiet; les derniers événements avaient fait qu'il l'avait complètement oublié.

-Dans la crypte. –Répondit Draco, avec une voix encore faible. –Un rayon est tombé sur nous et il s'est prit tout le coup. Il était à moitié inconscient, je l'ai donc emmené là-bas et je suis revenu.

Hermione acquiesça, plus tranquille, et Harry et Narcissa aidèrent Draco à se mettre débout. Pendant ce temps, Théo était allé ligoter le mangemort survivant, qui se révéla être le père de Reuben Summers, mais il revint au bout d'un moment avec une expression inquiète.

-Je ne peux pas lancer le sort. Narcissa, tu peux essayer toi ?

Un peu étonnée, Narcissa alla aussi essayer et elle n'obtint aucun résultat. À la fin, Théo déchira un morceau de sa tunique et il l'utilisa pour attacher le mangemort. Après il fit la même chose avec son elfe, qui était encore inconscient. Hermione, qui les avait observés pensivement, regarda Harry.

-Je crois que ça vient de toi. Quand tu es... devenu ainsi, tu as dû absorber l'énergie magique qui t'entourait.

Harry essaya de lancer un Lumos avec sa baguette, mais ce fut comme agiter un simple morceau de bois. La sensation de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie était désagréable, mais ça semblait peu important comparé aux yeux ouverts de Draco, au mouvement de sa poitrine respirant.

-Elle reviendra ?

-Probablement, oui, dans quelques jours.

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas, et malgré ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, la force de l'habitude leur fit lever leurs baguettes inutiles dans cette direction. Mais ils entendirent alors Blaise, appelant interrogativement Draco, et celui-ci lui répondit. Blaise, Pollux et Pansy entrèrent dans le magasin et après avoir regardé autour d'eux pour essayer de se faire une idée sur ce qu'il s'était passé, ils se dirigèrent vers Draco et Narcissa.

-Vous les avez tous tué ? –Demanda Blaise.

-Il en reste un.

-Nous en avons attrapé un autre, un étranger, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de magie. Et votre elfe dit qu'il arrive quelque chose aux pierres du monastère. Je crois que nous devrions évacuer tout le monde.

-------------------------------------------------

Les seuls qui semblaient avoir conservé leurs pouvoirs après la bataille étaient les elfes domestiques; Draco et Narcissa leur ordonnèrent d'aller récupérer tous les cadavres du groupe, de Tips et des deux mangemorts survivants et qu'ils les sortent de là. Aux morts d'Abigail, Miles Bletchey et de la mère de Marina Solange il fallait ajouter celle de Caradoc ; trois mangemorts de plus avaient essayé d'entrer dans la crypte et ils les avaient tués, avant que Blaise et les autres ne les arrêtent. En plus, le vieux McNair était mort d'une attaque cardiaque peu de temps après s'être réfugié dans la crypte.

Harry était épuisé, mais il marchait vers la sortie en aidant Draco, qui avait encore les jambes faibles, même s'il essayait de le dissimuler. Sa tête était un bouillonnement de pensées frénétiques et en même temps, il se sentait l'esprit vide, comme s'il était incapable d'assimiler ou de sortir des conclusions d'une de ses idées. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la trahison de l'elfe, aux cadavres qu'ils emmenés avec eux, à son explosion de vengeance, au danger qu'ils couraient encore et, surtout, à l'épouvantable horreur d'avoir été sur le point de perdre Draco. Chaque fois qu'il se le rappelait il devait le regarder pour s'assurer que oui, il était réellement à ses côtés, vivant, merveilleusement vivant.

Ils arrivaient à la sortie quand ils remarquèrent les premiers tremblements de l'édifice et Harry échangea un regard alarmé avec les autres. Le tremblement passa vite, mais c'était une incitation à réunir les dernières forces et à presser le pas. Le groupe qui s'était réfugié dans la crypte était sorti par la porte qu'Harry et Draco avaient utilisée et ils les attendaient déjà dehors. La mère d'Abigail se mit à pleurer amèrement en voyant le corps de sa fille, Altair se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et Ron, qui avait une très mauvaise couleur sur le visage et portait ses deux fils dans ses bras, couru rejoindre Hermione avec un soulagement évident.

-Tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ?

-Je vais bien.

Ron se tourna rapidement vers Harry.

-Comment tu vas toi ? Quelque chose m'a frappé et mon souvenir suivant c'est que j'étais dans la crypte.

-Nous te raconterons ensuite, nous devons nous éloigner le plus possible.

Comme si l'édifice voulait lui montrer que son conseil était prudent, la petite tour du clocher oscilla visiblement, en provoquant des exclamations effrayé. Blaise et Narcissa, qui n'avaient aucune blessure, commencèrent à mobiliser les gens pour qu'ils s'écartent de là sans perdre leur calme et le groupe se mit en marche, s'éloignant du monastère.

-Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire. –Dit Draco, avec une voix fatiguée. –Où pouvons-nous cacher autant de gens ?

Ils marchaient tous les deux mélangés au groupe, puisque Draco ne pouvait pas aller vite pour ouvrir la marche. Ron, Hermione et les enfants étaient avec eux, sérieux, avec la même expression légèrement bouleversé comme le reste des gens.

-Nous irons à Poudlard. –Répondit Harry, en regardant ses amis. –McGonagall nous accueillera quelques jours, si nous avons toujours besoin d'une cachette. La maison des Serpentard est vide.

-Il n'y aura sûrement pas de problème. –Dit Hermione, avec conviction.

Après quelques mètres, Ron se racla la gorge.

-Malfoy... Hermione dit que tu m'as emmené à la crypte quand le rayon m'est tombé dessus.

C'était l'introduction d'un merci. Harry regarda Draco, qui avait baissé les yeux un moment et il se mordait les lèvres.

-Le rayon allait me tomber dessus. –Lui expliqua-t-il, à la fin, à contre cœur. –Tu t'es mis devant pour arrêter le coup.

Il semblait tellement gêné avec lui-même de renoncer à un avantage aussi considérable sur Ron qu'Harry sourit. Mais, soudain, la panique se répandit devant eux et ils virent ceux qui étaient devant essayer de fuir avec des cris.

-Tout le monde au sol ! –Ordonna quelqu'un.

-Au sol avec les mains sur la tête, vite !

"_Les aurors__!", _pensa Harry, angoissé.

En une seconde, l'évacuation ordonnée devint un chaos. Au moins quinze aurors apparurent soudain en face d'eux et lançaient des Expelliarmus et des Stupéfix d'un côté et de l'autre sans comprendre qu'ils affrontaient des sorciers désarmés. Les gens du monastère essayaient d'échapper inutilement, en s'heurtant les uns aux autres, tandis que les aurors les entouraient avec rapidité. Harry croisa un regard d'impuissance avec Ron, qui semblait se sentir aussi parqué que lui.

-Ils ont des enfants! – Entendit-il dire Williamson.

-Emmenez-les ici!

Les aurors commencèrent à arracher les enfants des bras de leurs mères et des grands frères. Ron et Hermione s'accrochèrent à leurs enfants avec tellement de force qu'ils commencèrent à pleurer. Harry entendit Draco crier le nom d'Altair et il vit l'enfant commençait à brailler et gigoter pour échapper aux aurors, en appelant avec désespoir sa mère.

-Lâchez-le! –Cria Narcissa.

Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas faire de magie, mais elle attaqua l'auror avec tellement de fureur qu'elle aurait été sur le point de lui arracher les yeux avec ses ongles si le sorcier ne l'avais pas enlevé de sur lui avec un crochet terrible du gauche.

-Maman ! –Prenant Harry par surprise, Draco se détacha de lui et courut comme il pu vers elle. –Je vais te tuer, enfoiré !

Harry courut après lui.

-Draco !

Un autre auror, Battlefield, qui avait été très ami avec Belby, arrêta Draco avec un Doloris inespéré. Draco, qui était presque aux côtés de sa mère, tomba au sol et gémit entre ses dents. Harry se rua sur Battlefield, rompant sa concentration et le Doloris, mais un autre auror qui s'appelait Padfoot le saisit violemment par le bras et le jeta au sol. Harry sentit des cordes magiques lui attacher les mains dans le dos.

-Non ! Draco!

Il était tellement énervé et effrayé que s'il lui avait resté un gramme de magie dans le corps il aurait réagi de la même façon qu'il avait fait dans le magasin. Comme il pu, il se bougea pour voir comment allait Draco. Maintenant il était à genoux entre sa mère et l'auror, la protégeant, avec le visage crispé de douleur. Battlefield le regarda avec haine et mépris.

-Le Magenmagot jugera les autres, mais vous paierez pour ce que vous avez fait à Belby et au chef Robards. –Dit-il, en les pointant avec sa baguette.

-Non ! –Cria Harry, en luttant inutilement pour se libérer. –Draco ! Il n'a rien fait ! Draco!

Au milieu de tous les cris, des larmes, des sorts qui laissaient inconscients ceux qui essayaient de résister, leurs regards se trouvèrent. Les yeux de Draco, plein d'orgueil comme pour dissimuler sa peur, perdirent toutes leurs barrières un instant et ils lui dirent tellement de choses qu'Harry cru devenir fou. Draco avala alors sa salive, il détourna le regard et il regarda le visage de l'auror avec tout le mépris qu'il pu réunir, même s'il tremblait des pieds à la tête.

Mais soudain, il y eu un nouveau bruit derrière eux, grave et retentissant, et tous, même Harry, Draco et Battlefield, se tournèrent dans cette direction. Le clocher du monastère s'était écroulé avec un fracas poussiéreux. Le spectacle était trop impressionnant et inhabituel et pendant un instant, ils continuèrent tous de le regarder avec un silence étonné. Et alors, au milieu de ce silence, ils entendirent quelque chose d'autre.

La chanson du phénix qui traversait le nuage de poussière.

-Fawkes. -Murmura Harry, comme d'autres, en sentant renaître l'espoir à l'intérieur.

-C'est le phénix d'Albus Dumbledore. –Dit Dawlish, pas très loin de Harry.

-C'est Fawkes. –S'exclama quelqu'un d'autre.

La présence de l'oiseau avait paralysé tout le monde avec plus d'efficacité encore que l'écroulement. À l'exception des enfants, il n'y avait personne qui ne savait pas à qui il avait appartenu et la moitié des aurors avaient un profond respect pour le défunt directeur de Poudlard. L'oiseau continua de chanter tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Harry, en portant quelque chose entre ses pattes. Quand il fut sur lui, il laissa tomber l'objet à ses pieds.

L'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

Harry l'observa avec un mélange d'étonnement et de confusion, en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire avec elle. Ses mains étaient encore fermement attachées derrière son dos, l'empêchant de l'utiliser, et même s'il aurait pu le faire, les aurors l'auraient désarmé avec facilité.

Fawkes fit un tour autour de sa tête et, au lieu de se poser sur son épaule, comme il l'avait fait d'autres fois, il continua à voler et, devant un bouleversement général, il se mit entre Draco et l'auror, en battant des ailes furieusement pour se maintenir immobile dans l'air. Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Même dans son état perturbé, Harry comprit que la protection de Fawkes équivalait à la protection de Dumbledore; il ferma les yeux un moment et une demi-douzaine d'anxieux "merci" s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Draco était aussi stupéfait que les autres et regardait Fawkes comme s'il croyait rêver. Harry observa autour de lui les aurors et il se rendit compte que dans beaucoup de cas, ce désordre commençait à inclure des doutes. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi le phénix de Dumbledore protégeait un assassin et s'ils avaient écouté les rumeurs de la trahison de Robards, ils devaient considérer la possibilité que ce soit vrai.

Quand le phénix fut épuisé de battre des ailes, il se posa tranquillement sur le sol, encore en face de Draco. Il détourna les yeux de l'oiseau et il échangea un autre regard avec Harry, qui esquissa un sourire plein de foi et d'espoir.

Maintenant que Fawkes avait arrêté de voler, le seul bruit qu'on entendait était les pleurs de quelques enfants, et tous, jusqu'aux aurors, sursautèrent quand ils entendirent les légers "cracks" qui annonçaient les apparitions.

-Que personne ne bouge! –Ordonna une voix connue.

C'était Scrimgeour, et il n'était pas seul. Minerva, Lavande, Shacklebolt, les Weasley et deux membres du Magenmagot étaient avec lui, tous baguettes en mains.

-Monsieur ... –Commença à dire Dawlish.

Mais le ministre ne le laissa pas terminer. Tandis qu'il lui tenait le bras, il l'emmena à part et commença à parler à voix basse et véhément avec lui, Minerva visa Harry de sa baguette et elle défit ses attaches.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui.

Quelques mètres plus loin, les Weasley se chargeaient de Ron et d'Hermione qui avaient aussi été immobilisés et désiraient ardemment rejoindre leurs enfants. Draco était tombé bouche ouverte á côté de sa mère, qui s'était un peu redressait et consolait un Altair éploré. Harry couru par à-coup vers Draco et il l'embrassa avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Draco lui rendit son étreinte avec la même intensité, en murmurant quelque chose contre ses cheveux qu'Harry n'arriva pas à comprendre, mais qui paraissait doux, de toute façon. Il n'aurait jamais voulu bougé de là ni se séparé d'un millimètre de lui. Mais Harry était très faible et, libre de la tension nerveuse qui l'avait fait rester debout, il perdit connaissance. Il le fit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre…

Alors soulagé non ?? Mais comment avez –vous pu imaginer qu'il soit mort, voyons lol !!! La suite je ne sais pas quand peut-être dimanche avec un peu de chance car après je reprends les cours et jeudi je pars à paris jusqu'à lundi !! Donc voilà gros bisous tout le monde et à dimanche peut-être !!


	29. A l'hôpital

Salut tout le monde !! Désole de ce retard mais j'ai était très occupé et pendant une semaine je n'étais pas chez moi !!! Bref une question que beaucoup m'ont posée est combien de chapitre il reste !! Eh ben sans compter celui là il reste que 3 chapitres et oui on est vraiment à la fin !! Voilà bonne lecture et s'il y a quelque erreur veuillez m'en pardonner (et me les signaler aussi si elles sont énormes lol) !!!

_**Nutella**_ : _Oh tu sais tu aurais pu lire l'histoire en espagnol ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, dès fois je le fais pour des fic qui sont traduites et dont je veux connaître la suite lol !!! Mais bon c'est mieux d'attendre la suite car tu comprends mieux surtout quand c'est en anglais !!! Sinon merci pour ta review bisous !!!_

CHAPITRE 28 **Dans l'hôpital**

Quand Harry reprit conscience, il fut surprit de se trouver face à face avec Neville Longdubat, son ami de Poudlard.

- Ah, tu es réveillé ... –Dit Neville, avec un sourire.

- Nev ... – salua-t-il, déconcerté. –Salut... Où suis-je ?

Mais il posait à peine la question qu'il su qu'il était à St Mangouste. Son travail d'auror l'avait emmené ici plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sur la table de nuit il y avait un vase avec un beau bouquet de fleurs.

-... un épuisement magique. –L'entendit-il dire, quand il recommença à lui prêter attention. –Les médicomages n'avaient jamais vu rien de pareil, mais ils disent que tu as déjà récupéré.

Harry se leva avec précaution; il se sentait bien, sans mal au cœur, seulement un peu somnolent encore.

- Où est Draco ?

- Dans une autre chambre. Mais il va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. –Neville le regarda avec curiosité. –C'est vrai qu'il a arrêté un Avada Kedavra qui t'était adressé ?

-Oui. –Dit-il, en sentant tellement de choses en même temps, de l'admiration à la faute, qu'il n'aurait pas su par où commencer pour l'expliquer.

-Allez... Je suis content que Malfoy soit une meilleure personne que ce que nous croyions tous.

Harry sourit.

- Oui, oui il l'est.

Neville fit un geste vague avec la main en lui montrant les fleurs.

-Des chouettes arrivent depuis qu'a commencé à courir le bruit de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ceux de l'hôpital ne voulaient pas qu'ils t'ennuient et ils se sont arrangés pour qu'elles laissent les messages et les fleurs dans une autre pièce.

- Ah, bien. –Dit-il, sans y accorder trop d'importance.

- J'ai pensé qu'un bouquet égaierait la chambre. Ah, et les Weasley et les autres t'envoient des souvenirs. Ils sont sous détention domiciliaire en attente que tout s'éclaircisse, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas pu venir. –Il sourit un peu. –Je suis pratiquement la seule de tes connaissances qu'on considère encore comme un citadin respectueux de la loi.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais le plus honnête de nous tous. –Plaisanta Harry. –Allez, aide-moi à me lever. Je veux aller voir comment va Draco.

-Laisse un médicomage t'examiner d'abord, d'accord ? Vu ce que j'ai entendu, hier tu as fait un rejet.

Neville était bien informé et tandis que deux médicomages l'examinaient, il lui raconta une partie de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour précédent. Il ignorait comment le Fidelius du monastère avait été rompu, mais ça avait permis au Département des Mystères du Ministère d'enregistrer d'étranges fluctuations dans le tissu de la magie. Les agents avaient localisé la source de ces altérations et ils avaient prévenus Dawlish qui, en soupçonnant de quoi il s'agissait, était allé là-bas avec tous les aurors disponibles. Pendant ce temps, Scrimgeour se trouvait au Magenmagot, écoutant McGonagall, Lavande et les Weasley. La réaction du tribunal, après avoir utilisé la Légimencie avec eux et avoir contemplé la confession de Robards et le pacte entre Snape et Alastor Maugrey avait été de la stupéfaction. Alors, Shacklebolt avait fait irruption dans la salle pour prévenir du départ de Dawlish, et Scrimgeour et les autres étaient sortis à toute vitesse vers le monastère pour empêcher que les aurors commettent une erreur fatale.

Le Magenmagot voulait encore mieux examiner le souvenir de Snape et interroger Draco et Harry, mais le Prophète de ce jour semblait uniquement consacré à ce cas. L'article de Lavande était enfin sorti à la lumière et on racontait aussi la bagarre du jour précédent avec les mangemorts. Tonks et Lupin étaient sortis d'Azkaban, même s'ils étaient en liberté surveillés, comme Molly, Arthur, Ron et Hermione. Les Serpentard qui n'étaient pas à l'hôpital, avaient été provisoirement logés sur le terrain de quidditch des Guêpes de Wimbourne. Le ministère avait installé des tentes confortables pour tout le monde, même si des agents gardaient les environs; leur chance n'était pas encore décidée. Les mangemorts survivants avaient déjà été interrogés par les aurors et leurs confessions, obtenues avec véritaserum, confirmaient point par point la version de Harry et des autres, mais être acquitté des crimes des Renégats ne signifiait pas être acquitté de leurs crimes comme mangemorts ou ne pas être condamnés à l'exil.

Les deux médicomages finirent de l'examiner.

-Je crois que demain vous serez prêt pour sortir de l'hôpital, monsieur Potter. Mais ... il serait préférable que vous ne le refassiez plus. Le corps humain n'est pas préparé à supporter ces niveaux de magie.

-Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai fait.

-Si vous avez des forces, les aurors veulent prendre votre déclaration.

-Ca doit être maintenant ? Je veux voir comment va Draco Malfoy.

-En ce moment il est examiné par les médicomages. Vous devrez attendre un peu.

-Bien, c'est bon ... –Dit-il, de mauvaise foi. –Que les aurors viennent alors. Ah, et j'aimerais que les chouettes de mes amis puissent venir directement où je suis. Ils peuvent l'arranger ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Comptez sur eux.

Au bout de dix minutes, Dawlish et Burke entrèrent dans la chambre. La vision de ses anciens collègues de travail ne fut pas une joie pour lui. Tout au long de ces mois ils étaient devenus l'ennemi, aussi féroce et implacable que les mangemorts eux-mêmes, et il se rappela la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Draco dans la Cabane Hurlante sur redevenir auror. En ce moment ça n'était peu probable, mais il supposa qu'il sentirait quelque chose de très différent en présence de Ron, Tonks ou Shacklebolt.

Dawlish et Burke montrèrent une attitude très différente de celle qu'ils avaient montrée le jour précédent. Ils posaient des questions courtoisement et, s'ils doutaient d'une des choses qu'ils entendaient, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Mais c'était difficile pour Harry de ne pas les traiter avec froideur. En les regardant, il se rappelait les cris hystériques d'Altair, de Victor et des autres enfants, il se rappelait que Butterfield avait été sur le point d'exécuter sommairement Draco et Narcissa.

-Comment as-tu détruit la Clef de la Porte ?

-Avec un Incendio. Il y a alors eu une espèce d'explosion magique qui nous a tous jetés au sol. J'ai essayé de me mettre debout, mais j'avais très mal au coeur et je pouvais à peine m'asseoir. Lestrange en a profité pour me lancer un Avada Kedavra. Draco s'est mis au milieu et il l'a prit. Nous croyions qu'il était mort.

-Mais le porte-cigarettes qu'il avait dans la poche l'a arrêté.

-Oui, il a eu de la chance. –Il ferma les yeux un moment. –Beaucoup de chance.

Les aurors échangèrent un regard un peu nerveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Harry ne douta pas un instant qu'ils le savaient déjà. Hermione ou Théo devaient déjà leur avoir raconté. Ou peut-être Richard Summers lui-même. Donc il leur raconta aussi, et pendant qu'il le faisait, il se rendit compte dont il s'était laissé mener par sa haine et sa douleur d'une manière très semblable à celle de Battlefield. Peut-être même qu'il n'était pas mieux qu'eux, après tout. Même si ensuite il se consola en pensant que, au moins, il avait tué des personnes qui étaient armés.

Quand il termina, les aurors lui remirent une enveloppe cachetée qui le convoquait à comparaître au Magenmagot vendredi, le douze janvier. Après ils lui dirent au revoir aimablement et ils sortirent de la chambre. Harry les observa s'en aller, en pensant qu'ils avaient été trop courtois avec lui, comme s'ils pensaient qu'il était mieux de ne pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Il se souvint alors de la sensation de pouvoir sauvage avec lequel il avait tué Lestrange et ses collègues et il réprima un frisson. Ce n'était pas agréable de découvrir qu'il hébergeait cette férocité à l'intérieur.

-Ont-ils peur de moi ?

-Peur ? –Répéta Neville, étonné. –Non, je ne crois pas.

-Ils étaient bizarres. –Dit Harry, en sortant du lit.

Neville pensa un peu.

-Je pense qu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'ont pas joué un grand rôle dans tout ça.

Harry ne se sentait pas trop enclin à les critiquer, après la réflexion qu'il venait d'avoir sur son propre comportement. Il avait été aussi aveugle au sujet de Robards que les autres. Il s'était autant trompé sur Draco et les siens que les autres. Simplement, les circonstances lui avaient permis de découvrir la vérité avant que le reste de la société magique : ce n'était pas pour être orgueilleux.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à Draco. –Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait le reporter encore. Il avait besoin d'être avec lui. –Va t'en si tu veux, Nev; je vais bien, vraiment.

-Je reviendrai après avoir dîné, voir comment tu vas. Mais préviens-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-------------------------------------------------------

Neville n'avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il était en liberté surveillée. Quand Harry sortit de sa pièce, enveloppé d'un peignoir, il tomba sur un auror en face de sa porte, Williamson. Son visage exprimé autre chose que de la satisfaction et l'auror se mit sur la défensive.

-J'accomplis seulement les ordres, Potter.

-Bon... Je vais voir Draco Malfoy.

Williamson ne dit rien et il lui permit de sortir, mais il le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la chambre de Draco, qui était aussi gardée par un autre auror, une femme un peu plus grande qu'eux. Quand elle vit Harry elle le salua d'une brève inclinaison de tête et elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il commençait vraiment à croire que leur présence ici était simplement testimoniale et qu'ils n'allaient pas beaucoup leur casser les pieds. Mais il les oublia quand il ouvrit la porte et le vit allongé dans le lit.

-Harry! –S'exclama Draco, en souriant.

-Salut. –Dit-il, en souriant aussi, tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser.

Draco le lui rendit, mais il l'écarta avant ce qu'Harry désirait, avec un éclat impatient et féroce dans les yeux.

-Tu as ta baguette ? –Murmura-t-il, sur un ton conspiratif.

-Non. –Répondit-il, perdu.

-Bon, c'est égal. Nous devons trouver la manière de sortir d'ici. Si nous réussissons à désarmer l'un des aurors, nous pourrions...

Harry se rendit compte que Draco était convaincu qu'ils l'avaient arrêté et il l'interrompit.

-Non, écoute, écoute... J'ai parlé avec Neville et aux aurors. Nous ne sommes pas arrêtés, seulement... bien, ils veulent nous avoir sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que tout ça s'éclaircisse, rien de plus. Le Prophète a publié aujourd'hui l'article de Lavande et tout le monde magique connait maintenant le marché conclu avec Fol-Œil et la conspiration de Robards.

Draco ne le croyait pas encore tout à fait.

-Et si nous sommes seulement sous surveillance, pourquoi nous ont-ils pris les baguettes ?

-C'est une mesure habituelle dans ces cas. –L'assura Harry, en lui caressant la joue. –En plus, si les choses ne s'annonçaient pas bien pour nous, Neville m'aurait prévenu.

Il lui raconta alors en détail ce que Neville lui avait raconté et en entendant que Remus et Tonks étaient sortis d'Azkaban, il commença vraiment à se calmer. S'ils n'étaient pas convaincus de leur innocence, ils les auraient laissés en prison. Juste à ce moment, la chouette de Ron attira leur attention en picorant sur le verre de la fenêtre. Harry l'a laissée entrer et il lu le message qu'elle avait. Il racontait essentiellement les mêmes choses que Neville lui avait expliqué, mais il l'assurait aussi qu'Hermione allait faire tout son possible pour qu'ils la laissent leur rendre visite. En plus, Arthur avait reçu plusieurs chouettes de ses amis du ministère l'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

-Tu vois ?

-C'est bon. –Admit-il. –Même si je n'ai pas encore confiance en ce qu'ils peuvent nous faire.

-Je le sais. Mais nous reportons les plans de fuite ?

-Bien. Pendant un moment. –Précisa-t-il.

-Pendant un moment. –Consentit Harry. Après il lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. –Tu peux me donner maintenant un baiser comme il se doit ?

L'expression un peu belliqueuse de Draco s'adoucie presque à l'instant et il acquiesça. Harry se pencha sur lui et il l'embrassa comme il avait souhaitait le faire avant. Draco lui répondit, en lui caressant la nuque.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu allais. –Dit-il, à voix basse, intime. –Je voulais venir te voir, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé.

-Je vais bien. –L'assura-t-il. –Et toi ?

-Ils m'ont dit que je devais rester au lit jusqu'au lendemain, mais je vais bien aussi. Les larmes de phénix ont fait presque tout le travail.

Harry se rappela ce moment du jour précédent et respira à fond pour contrôler un peu cette vague écrasante d'amour et d'angoisse.

-Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie.

Draco partagea avec lui l'intensité du moment, mais seulement quelque seconde; après il s'étira avec une sensualité délibérée.

-Je t'obligerai à me dédommager. –Harry sourit et il enleva sa robe de chambre pour se mettre au lit avec lui. Draco écarquilla les yeux, alarmé. –Mais pas maintenant, Potter, animal. Je suis à moitié _estropié_.

-Ne sois pas idiot, je veux seulement m'allonger à tes côtés. Je te rappelle que je suis aussi convalescent.

C'était étroit, mais qui est-ce qui s'en plaignait ? Harry passa son bras sous le dos de Draco et celui-ci s'appuya contre lui. Le contact de son corps chaud contre le sien, cet entassement de jambes et de bras, lui donna, comme toujours, une sensation automatique de sécurité, de foyer.

-Moi, plus.

-Non, moi plus.

-On m'a lancé un Avada Kedavra.

-Tu vois, à moi on m'en a déjà lancé deux fois. J'ai eu une telle surcharge magique que j'ai laissée tout le monde sans pouvoir et j'ai démoli le monastère.

-Présomptueux.

-Qui est-ce qui est allé parler.

Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux, en souriant tous les deux, et ils échangèrent un autre baiser.

-Alor, c'est vrai ce que Théo m'a raconté ? –Demanda Draco, plus sérieux. –Tu es devenu... Voldemort-es-un-Poufsouffle-comparé-à-moi ?

Cette phrase disait quelque chose à Harry, mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir dite dans un moment de passion.

-Oui. –Dit-il, à voix basse, en étant perdu dans ses yeux. –Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient tué et je ne savais pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de magie.

Draco arqua un sourcil.

-Ca veut dire que si tu avais su qu'ils ne pouvaient pas t'attaquer tu leur aurais épargné la vie ?

-Je ne sais pas. –Avoua-t-il. –Je veux croire que oui, mais j'avais complètement perdu le contrôle.

Draco souffla.

-Vraiment, Harry, tu es un faible.

-Tu voulais que je les exécute de sang-froid ? –Répliqua-t-il, incrédule. –Comme Battlefield allait faire avec ta mère et toi ?

-Tu ne peux pas comparer. Ma mère et moi sommes innocents, mais mon oncle et les autres étaient des enfants de pute de sadiques. Le monde est meilleur sans eux, tu peux me croire.

-Allons, Draco...

-Ils ont tué quatre des nôtres; cinq si tu inclus le vieux Mc Nair. Ils ont tué Greg. Ils auraient pu tuer mon frère. Putain, ils auraient pu en finir avec la sagesse de ce putain d'univers. Personne sain d'esprit ne leur aurait pardonné la vie. –Il s'arrêta, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose. –Même si bon, je suis content qu'il en reste deux de vivants pour témoigner.

Harry se disputa encore un peu avec lui, mais ensuite il se rendit compte que la conversation n'avait pas de sens. Draco ne croyait pas en pardonner aux ennemis, il n'accorder pas trop de valeur au franc jeu et, même s'il pouvait être compatissant, c'était un sentiment qu'il réservait uniquement pour ses gens. _"Dans n'importes quelles batailles on ne fait pas de prisonnier" _dit-il, à la manière d'un résumé. Dans un autre moment de sa vie, Harry l'aurait critiqué pour penser ainsi, mais en ce moment il fut capable de le comprendre. Sa guerre avait duré plus de dix ans et elle avait été sans quartier.

---------------------------------------------

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement. Parfois ils se limitaient à profiter de la paix, au fait d'être vivants ; d'autres fois ils se rappelaient leurs morts et leurs âmes s'assombrissaient un peu. Ils avaient fait le tour sur la façon dont les mangemorts avaient réussi à rompre le Fidelius et après quelques hésitations, Harry lui avoua ce qu'il avait ressenti en tenant entre ses mains la Clef.

-Ton visage a changé dès que tu l'as touchée. –Dit Draco, sérieux. –J'ai vu cette expression avant, Harry; on dit beaucoup de toi que tu as été capable de renoncer à tout ce pouvoir.

-Si la cicatrice ne m'aurait pas fait mal...

Draco l'embrassa.

-Tu es humain. N'importe qui aurait ressenti la même chose. Mais peu auraient détruit la Clef.

Dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, il y avait plus de sincérité que d'envie de le faire se sentir mieux.

-Ce n'était pas un pouvoir destiné à des mains humaines. –Dit-il à la fin, à voix basse, en essayant de reléguer ce souvenir terrible au fond de son esprit.

-Tu le regrettes ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Mais il y avait quelque chose de consolateur dans le fait que Draco n'était jamais scandalisé par aucune de ses ombres.

-Je ne crois pas. Non... C'était comme être devenu fou.

Une guérisseuse entra à ce moment avec une potion pour Draco et fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation en voyant qu'ils partageaient le même lit. Draco fit mauvaise mine, mais Harry le devança avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose et il réussit à la convaincre pour qu'ils mettent le deuxième lit dans la chambre; en fin de compte, il y avait un endroit en trop. Ce n'était pas très confortable d'être allonger à ses côtés, mais au moins ils pourraient passer la nuit ensemble.

Les aurors les laissèrent en paix. À cinq heures, une infirmière entra pour leur apporter le thé; elle les regarda avec curiosité, mais elle ne dit rien. Quand ils eurent terminé le thé, on toqua à la porte et Harry sourit en voyant entrer Hermione, qui avait enfin obtenu la permission d'aller les voir, en faisant valoir en plus sa condition de guérisseuse, et venait avec des nouvelles.

-Vous vous souvenez du vol chez Barjo et Beurk ? Nous pensions qu'ils étaient venus chercher la Clef, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'ils voulaient. Les propriétaires ont convenablement oublié d'informer qu'un Génticus avait aussi disparu.

-Un Génticus ? –S'exclama Draco. –Je pensais qu'il n'en restait aucun.

Harry les connaissait par rapport à son entraînement d'auror, mais en plus il se rappelait avoir lu sur eux qu'il ne faisait pas grand chose, pendant qu'il gardait le lit pour une bronchite. Les Génticus étaient semblable à une boussole et s'utilisaient pour localiser des parents perdus, chaque fois que l'objectif était la vengeance. Un sorcier obscur l'avait créé au IIIème siècle pour chercher la fille qui l'avait dénoncé aux autorités et une sorcière avait répliqué l'invention quatre siècles après pour se venger de son frère. On supposait que les deux Génticus avaient été détruits longtemps après et que la technique pour les construire s'était perdue avec le temps.

-Il y en avait un troisième, ils l'ont fabriqué en Roumanie. Il est arrivé au magasin il y a à peu près deux mois.

-Mais un Génticus ne peut pas fonctionner avec un Fidelius. –Répliqua Harry.

-Non, pas par lui-même seulement. Mais il a aidé. Tips leur a dit qu'ils devaient chercher un monastère près de Portsmouth et il a introduit un Portoloin dans l'édifice. Et le Fidelius ne fonctionnait pas à 100 pour cent à cause des bébés.

-A cause des bébés ? –Répéta Draco, perplexe.

-Tu vois ... en tant que Gardien, tu es le seul qui peut dire aux gens où est le lieu protégé par le Fidelius et leur donner la permission de le trouver et de pouvoir y aller. Mais les bébés ne te comprennent ni ne peuvent lire, n'est-ce pas? En théorie ils ne devraient pas être capables de s'approcher du monastère, mais leurs mères entraient et sortaient avec eux sans problèmes.

-Parce que la permission agit également avec eux.

-Oui, mais, apparemment, le Fidelius s'affaiblit un peu avec ces exceptions. Pas beaucoup, peut-être que sa sûreté descend de cent pour cent à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent. Mais il a laissé une fente suffisante pour que le Génticus puisse agir. A ce moment l'elfe a activé le Portoloin de l'intérieur et ils ont réussi à rompre le Fidelius. Plus tard, quand Harry a absorbé toute la magie des environs, le Fidelius s'est épuisé comme une ampoule sans électricité et ça a permis aux aurors d'apparaitre.

Harry était déconcerté.

-Je croyais que rien ne pouvait rompre un Fidelius.

-Bien, la vérité c'est que jusqu'à présent personne n'avait essayé quelque chose de semblable.

Draco voulait encore savoir d'où était sortie cette information sur le caractère effectif du sort quand il y avait des bébés impliqués, mais Harry était distrait par autre chose.

-Hermione, qui est-ce qui a envoyé Fawkes. Sais-tu si c'était le tableau de Dumbledore ?

-Aucune idée. Même s'il ne me vient pas à l'esprit comment il a su qu'il devait à l'envoyer.

-Bon, c'est sûr l'oiseau t'adore. –Dit Draco.

-Moi seulement, non. -Répliqua Harry, avec un sourire.

Hermione secoua la tête.

-C'était incroyable de le voir là. Vous avez vu les visages des aurors ? C'était comme si Dumbledore lui-même était apparut.

Harry acquiesça.

- Fawkes a été fantastique, comme toujours. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a apporté l'épée de Gryffondor. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que je me mette à couper les têtes d'auror.

-Pour ce qu'ils en utilisent ... –Dit Draco, tout bas.

Mais Hermione semblait surpris par les mots d'Harry.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Bon, je suppose que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, mais ... la moitié des aurors sont de Gryffondor. Ils ont tous reconnu l'épée. Même si tu étais attaché et que tu ne pouvais pas l'utiliser, c'était comme si Fawkes leur avait rappelés avec une gifle qui tu es et ce que tu représentes. Je t'assure que ça leur fait autant impression que ce qu'il a fait pour Malfoy et sa mère.

-Cet oiseau est aussi manipulateur que le vieux. –Pensa Draco, avec une légère admiration.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation.

- Dumbledore n'était pas manipulateur.

Le bruit méprisant de Draco indiquait qu'il ne pensait pas ce commentaire digne de réponse, mais Harry sourit.

-Les enfants, les enfants, ne vous battez pas. Je connaissais Dumbledore mieux que toi, Hermione, et crois-moi : un peu manipulateur, oui il l'était. –Il regarda Draco avec affection. –Mais peut importe qu'il soit un peu manipulateur, pourvu que tu l'utilises pour le bien, n'est-ce pas ?

--------------------------------------------

Neville revint le soir avec Lavande, sûr qu'elle n'avait aucune charge contre elle. La journaliste avait été au campement des Serpentard et elle avait une lettre de Narcissa pour Draco l'informant qu'ils allaient tous bien, même s'ils étaient un peu inquiets pour l'avenir et tristes pour les pertes dont ils avaient souffert pendant la dernière bataille. Neville, pour sa part, avait parlé aux Weasley, Remus et Tonks, qui allaient aussi bien comme ils l'assuraient dans les lettres qu'ils avaient envoyées tout le long de l'après-midi.

Le lendemain matin les guérisseurs se montrèrent disposés à laisser sortir Harry, mais l'un des aurors lui dit que dès qu'il serait prêt à partir, la même détention domiciliaire que les autres l'attendait. Harry n'avait aucune intention de laisser seul Draco dans l'hôpital, il affirma ainsi sans aucune honte qu'il se sentait faible et qu'il avait mal au coeur; les guérisseurs acceptèrent sans poser de questions et ils lui dirent que c'était mieux qu'il reste encore un jour avec eux. Le professeur McGonagall apparu à l'improviste à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle avait été avec Scrimgeour sur le terrain de quidditch et elle était satisfaite par le niveau d'éducation que les jeunes hommes avaient montrée, même si elle désapprouvait qu'ils aient appris la magie aux personnes âgées de moins de onze ans.

-Certains légaux sont allés passer un examen libre à Durmstrang quand ils ont eu dix-sept ans et ils ont tous réussi avec de bonnes notes. –Répliqua Draco, comme si le professeur avait mis en doute sa capacité d'éduquer comme il se doit ses gens.

-Légaux ?

-Les Serpy qui étaient dans le monastère parce que leurs parents avaient été condamnés, pas parce qu'il y avait des accusations contre eux. –Expliqua Harry. –Certains voulaient rester, mais les autres préféraient partir.

McGonagall acquiesça de la tête.

-Je comprends... Je dois admettre que vous avez fait un travail admirable en prenant soin d'eux, monsieur Malfoy. Je suis contente de voir que la foi que le professeur Snape avait en vous était justifiée.

La petite étincelle dans les yeux de Draco en entendant la mention du professeur de Potions décédés ne passa pas inaperçu à Harry.

-Merci.

-J'espère que vous terminerez aussi leurs études quand tout ça s'éclaircira. Je suis sûre qu'un jour la maison de Serpentard re ouvrira ses portes et, franchement, il ne me vient pas à l'esprit aucune autre personne plus qualifiée que vous pour la diriger.

-Moi ?

Il pouvait être surpris, mais Harry souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. McGonagall avait raison, Draco serait un directeur excellent pour Serpentard.

-Je te l'ai dit mille fois, Draco : personne n'aurait pris autant soin d'eux que toi.

La flatterie implicite de la proposition lui avait plu, mais il ne voulait plus parler de ce sujet. Alors, McGonagall leur confirma qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne qui croyait que le groupe était responsable des crimes des Renégats ou qu'Harry avait tué Ginny Weasley.

-Je parie que maintenant tout le monde avaient su qu'Harry était innocent depuis le début. –Dit Draco, ironique.

-S'il vous plaît, monsieur Malfoy... Bien sûr.

-----------------------------------------

La société magique pouvait avoir rapidement changé d'opinion au sujet d'Harry, Draco et les autres, mais, comme ont les avaient prévenus, quand ils eurent la permission de sortir ils furent soumis aux mêmes précautions que les autres impliqués dans cette aventure. Molly et Arthur leur avaient envoyé une chouette en leur disant qu'ils seraient enchantés de les accueillir au Terrier. Harry pensa qu'ils avaient compris ce qu'il y avait entre eux quand ils l'avaient vu courir vers Draco et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il savait aussi que cette invitation signifiait qu'ils acceptaient sa relation avec Draco et il se senti reconnaissant et satisfait. Mais Draco voulait passer ces derniers jours d'incertitude avec sa mère et son frère et Harry partit avec lui au campement provisoire du terrain de quidditch. La rumeur qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux s'était ajoutée aux milliers de rumeurs qui circulaient en ce moment.

Neville n'avait pas menti en disant qu'ils étaient bien installés, mais les réfugiés, isolés et sans baguettes, ne pouvaient pas encore éviter de se sentir comme prisonniers. L'arrivée de Draco, qui commença à les insulter pour avoir aussi peu d'esprit, les encouragea considérablement.

-Maintenant tu es aussi un Garçon-qui-a-survécu, Draco. –Murmura Connor.

-Le protégé de Dumbledore. –Ajouta Adrian, avec des yeux innocents.

-Oh, regarde comment ils deviennent drôle parce que je n'ai pas de baguette... Vince, attaque.

Vince fit un pas menaçant vers eux et ils reculèrent tous les deux, mais les gens riaient et Harry était sûr que Draco ne trouvait pas l'idée, au moins la première, si offensante comme il voulait le faire croire. Après avoir raconté une version résumée de ce qu'ils savaient, ils s'en allèrent avec Narcissa, Blaise et Pansy à la tente de la première et ils entrèrent dans les détails. Seuls avec eux, Draco laissa voir son inquiétude pour les réfugiés. Sa mère et ses amis n'avaient pas tout à fait confiance non plus en une amnistie totale, mais Narcissa pensait que ça n'était pas trop grave.

-Tu oublies que c'est impossible qu'ils les envoient à Azkaban pour s'être réfugié avec nous. Dans le pire des cas, ils les exileront de nouveau. Mais cette histoire est probablement aussi en train de courir sur le continent. Adrian, Virginia et les autres seront mieux reçus qu'avant et, en plus, nous pouvons faire un prêt à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Draco semblait un peu plus optimiste et il accepta avec un naturel qu'Harry connaissait maintenant bien en étant la perspective de continuer à se charger de ses gens. Il était aussi généreux, et à une occasion, avant la guerre, il avait donné trois mille galions aux jumeaux Weasley pour qu'ils commencent leur affaire, mais il se sentait plus fière des actions de Draco que des siennes. De la même façon, il était à peine conscient de son propre rôle dans tout ça; pour lui, le héros avait été Draco. Chaque fois qu'il se rappelait qu'il s'était interposé entre un Avada Kedavra, il se sentait irrémédiablement amoureux et en même temps absolument effrayé. La nuit dernière il l'avait interdit d'une manière catégorique de refaire une chose pareille, si l'occasion se présentait. Draco l'avait envoyé promener.

Les tentes du ministère offraient une certaine intimité et quand ils allèrent s'installer dans la sienne, ils mirent peu de temps à faire le lit. Harry brûlait d'un désir contenu; il avait besoin de ça pour effacer de son corps la peur qu'il avait sentie en croyant qu'il avait perdu Draco pour toujours. A chaque baiser, chaque caresse, il remerciait toute divinité qui pouvait avoir aidé à ce miracle. Et il sentait en Draco la même impulsion, la même anxiété.

-S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ... –Lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille, entre un baiser et un autre. –Si tu étais mort...

-Sssht, non, non... Ne pense pas à ça, chérie. Nous sommes vivants. _Vivants._

Draco se plaça au-dessus de lui et le mordit au cou, léchant, suçant, tandis qu'avec une main il commençait à caresser son érection. Harry haleta tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec tellement de force que Draco arriva à émettre un grognement de protestation et relâcha sa prise comme il pu. Il voulait être tendre, mais la nécessité impérieuse de se fondre en lui le faisait se sentir maladroit et impatient. Quand les doigts glissants de Draco répartirent le lubrifiant à son entrée, Harry jeta la tête en arrière.

-Ouuuii...

- Je viens ... je viens...

Harry gémit quand il sentit Draco entrer en lui, et après il prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime. –Dit-il, presque avec férocité. –Je t'aime à en mourir.

Leurs lèvres re-fusionnèrent dans un baiser fiévreux et Draco commença alors à bouger en lui lentement et rythmiquement, tellement collé à lui que leurs fronts continuaient de se toucher. Harry se laissa emmener par la sensation, déjà familière. Les coups de Draco arrachaient des halètements étouffés de sa gorge et la friction de son sexe entre leurs ventres étaient affolante. Harry eu un orgasme intense qui le laissa à moitié inconscient; il se rendit à peine compte que Draco le suivit peu après. Au bout de quelques secondes, il le sentit bouger et se mettre à ses côtés, en l'embrassant.

-Harry...

-Quoi ? –Dit-il, endormi. Sa tête était une confusion merveilleuse de "vivants", "merci" et "je t'aime".

-Je me mettrais devant un Avada Kedavra un million de fois. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec une légère angoisse. Entre mourir et voir mourir Draco, il savait très bien ce qu'il préférait.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Mais Draco continua comme si ce qu'il avait à dire était trop sérieux, trop important pour se taire.

-Je ne supporte pas l'idée d'un monde dans lequel tu n'es pas, même si c'est pour ... me haïr. Je l'ai découvert quand Pansy est arrivé et qu'elle nous a dit que tu étais à Azkaban et qu'ils allaient te juger pour assassinat. –Harry resta muet par la surprise. –Je me suis dit que c'était parce que nous te le devions ... et en partie je sais que nous te le devions ... mais ça me rendait fou de penser que tu allais recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Ça m'était égal que tu les ais tués, ça m'était égal que tu puisses te retourner contre nous, ça m'était égal que tu me méprises. Tout m'était égal excepté te sortir de là.

Harry n'avait pas espéré entendre ça avant un million d'années. Il savait que Draco avait cessé de le détester après avoir compris la vraie nature de Voldemort, mais il n'avait jamais fait la plus petite insinuation qu'il avait commencé à sentir quelque chose de plus profond pour lui avant son arrivée.

-Mais...pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. –Répondit Draco, en parcourant la courbe de son nez avec le doigt. –Peut-être parce que ce jour au ministère, quand vous alliez me transférer au Magenmagot, tu m'as encore traité comme un être humain. Ou peut-être parce que j'ai toujours voulu ... que tu me regardes comme tu regardais tes amis. Je ne suis pas sûr.

-Oh...

-Je ne sais pas parler de ces choses, Harry. Ils m'ont appris à ne pas les dire. Mais quand cet auror allait me tuer, tout ce que à quoi je pouvais penser c'était à ce que je n'avais pas pu te dire ... tout ceci, je n'avais pas pu te dire que ... qu'aussi ... que je t'aime aussi.

Harry sourit, ému, euphorique.

-Draco ... –Il se jeta alors sur lui et commença à l'embrasser encore et encore tandis qu'il lui répétait qu'il l'aimait faisant rire Draco et le supplier pour un peu d'air. Harry le lâcha, haletant et satisfait. –Ne recommences pas d'attendre d'avoir une expérience proche de la mort pour me le dire encore une fois, d'accord ?

Draco souriait encore, mais même dans cette pénombre, Harry aurait pu jurer que ses yeux brillaient.

-D'accord.

A suivre….

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances !!!?? Je vais essayer de finir la fic avant la mi-avril, je pense que je peux y arriver !! En tout cas je ne peux pas vous dire quand la suite viendra car c'est temps je ressemble à un vrai globe trotteur donc je peux consacrer peu de temps à la fic par semaine !! Sinon merci de votre soutien et de vos reviews elles me prouvent que l'histoire plait et me pousse à la traduire au plus vite pour vous !!! Allez gros bisous !!!


	30. Le Magenmagot, encore

CHAPITRE 29 **Le ****Magenmagot****, encore.**

-Veux-tu rester tranquille une seconde ? –Dit Harry, tellement concentré dans ce qu'il faisait que le bout de sa langue était visible entre ses dents.

-_Je déteste_ ne pas avoir de baguette. –Protesta Draco.

-Oui, après t'avoir entendu le dire un million de fois, j'ai capté l'idée. –Harry passa une dernière fois la lame du rasoir en dessous du nez de Draco et acquiesça, satisfait. –Prêt. Maintenant_ oui _tu es bien rasé.

Draco sourit.

-Merci, esclave.

Harry lui donna un coup amical.

-Imbécile.

Draco se mit à rire et il se regarda dans le miroir pour s'assurer que son rasage était aussi parfait comme il l'aurait obtenu avec son sort habituel.

-Bon, ainsi je suis plus présentable.

Draco avait reçu la même convocation que lui et ils les attendaient tous les deux ensembles ce matin. Heureusement, entre les elfes domestiques et quelques travailleurs du ministère ils avaient réussi à récupérer les biens personnels de tout le monde, puisque la partie du monastère où se trouvaient les chambres à coucher ne s'étaient pas trouvées affectées par l'écroulement. Ca voulait dire, au moins, qu'ils n'auraient pas à affronter le Magenmagot vêtu de vêtement crasseux. Et grâce à Harry, qui connaissait ce que Draco nommait "les petits secrets des moldus", ils seraient bien rasés.

Une heure après, ils quittèrent le campement gardés par deux aurors et ils partirent pour le ministère, à la Salle du Magenmagot. Neville et Lavande avaient continués de leur rendre visite en leur apportant des nouvelles sur comment réagissaient les gens. Que Harry était un héros était indiscutable; beaucoup de gens avaient dû le descendre de son piédestal en rechignant et ils étaient enchantés de pouvoir le remettre à sa place. Le fait que Draco ait sauvé leur héros deux fois, chose qui était maintenant confirmée, pouvait seulement être bénéfique à la cause des Serpentard.

Lavande avait aussi appris que l'elfe était aux côtés du père de Nott depuis la fin de la guerre et que, en le sauvant, Draco et les autres étaient tombés dans un piège. Harry pensa que s'ils n'avaient pas gardé en strict silence tous leurs plans, la nuit où ils étaient allés chercher Robards ils seraient tombés dans une embuscade. L'elfe lui-même avait découvert que le grenier près de la maison de Blaise les intéressait, mais il n'avait pas su pourquoi. Les mangemorts étaient probablement allés là-bas sans être très sûrs de ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

L'entrée au ministère était bourrée de presse locale et étrangère. C'était la chose la plus émouvante qui se passait dans la communauté magique européenne depuis la guerre. Les journalistes les bombardèrent de questions, mais les aurors les firent passer de suite sans leur donner le temps de répondre. Harry, qui ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise avec les attentions de la presse, ça ne le gêna pas. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était à la séance qu'il y avait devant lui. Il était un peu nerveux; la dernière fois qu'il avait été là, le poids des chaînes lui avait à peine permis de bouger. Il regarda alors Draco du coin de l'œil, imaginant qu'il pensait à la même chose. Draco était sérieux, mais en se rendant compte qu'Harry le regardait il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry compris qu'il s'était trompé : plus que nerveux, Draco se sentait, surtout, impatient. Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être ? Il avait attendu ce moment depuis plus de neuf ans.

L'un des secrétaires leur ouvrit la porte de la Salle et ils entrèrent tous les deux ensembles. Harry vit que tous les juges étaient présents, comme lors de son propre jugement. Et ils les regardaient tous avec une attention inusitée, spécialement Draco. Harry leur rendit leurs regards, plus provocant qu'il ne le pensait, et la majorité baissa la tête. Il occupa alors une chaise en face du tribunal et Draco fit de même, à ses côtés.

-Le Tribunal du Magenmagot ouvre la séance. –Déclara le ministre Scrimgeour. –Les membres seront Griselda Marchbanks, Directrice de l'Autorité des Examens Magiques et Millicent Bagnold, Sorcière en Chef de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et ex-ministre de la Magie.

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise en entendant le deuxième nom. La vieille Millicent Bagnold était probablement la sorcière la plus respectée d'Angleterre, mais sa charge de travail importante dans la Confédération l'obligeait à passer la plupart du temps à l'étranger. De temps en temps, pour dire jamais, elle occupait son fauteuil au Magenmagot. Et maintenant elle n'était pas seulement là, mais elle allait les interroger personnellement. Harry l'avait seulement vue une fois, peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, et ils avaient alors à peine échangé quelques mots courtois et vides. Maintenant il était fixé sur elle et il eu l'impression qu'elle transmettait le même air de sagesse que Dumbledore.

-S'il vous plaît, dites au Tribunal votre nom complet.

-Harry James Potter.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-Le Tribunal a lu toutes les déclarations que les impliqués dans ce cas ont fournies aux aurors. –Dit Bagnold, avec une voix cassée mais ferme. –Si vous ne voulez rectifier aucuns détails de leurs témoignages, je suggère que nous sautons ces répétitions superflues. Désirez-vous faire un changement ?

-Non, Votre Honneur. –Dirent-ils tous les deux en chœur.

-Bien ... monsieur Malfoy, j'ai entendu que vous possédez un souvenir du professeur Severus Snape. Selon ce que je peux voir dans mes papiers, l'authenticité du souvenir a été ratifiée par des membres autorisés du tribunal. Je ne me trompe pas, Rufus ?

Le ministre semblait un peu ennuyé par la familiarité employée par la vieille, mais il acquiesça.

-Toutes les analyses réalisées indiquent qu'il est authentique.

Harry entendit le soupir presque inaudible de soulagement de Draco.

-Dans ce cas, monsieur Malfoy, seriez-vous aimable de le partager avec nous ?

-Oui, Votre Honneur.

Draco sortit d'une poche de sa robe la petite bouteille que le professeur McGonagall lui avait laissée et il laissa le souvenir se répandre dans la pièce. Harry observa attentivement les visages des juges tandis qu'ils assistaient à la conversation entre Snape et Fol-Œil. Ils n'étaient pas surpris parce qu'ils connaissaient déjà le contenu, mais ils ne perdaient aucun mot. Quand le souvenir se termina, il y eu quelques secondes de chuchotements dans toute la salle jusqu'à ce que Scrimgeour ordonne de se taire.

-Monsieur Malfoy. –Dit madame Marchbanks. –Vous avez fuit du quartier de Voldemort avec les baguettes de monsieur Ollivander ?

-Oui, Votre Honneur.

-Vous avez tué les six mangemorts négociés ?

-Oui, Votre Honneur.

- Qui étaient-ce ?

-Arcturus Quirke, Philomena Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange, Petrus Cadwell, Ferdinand Parkinson et Lucius Malfoy.

Les deux sorcières lui posèrent quelques questions sur la fuite du quartier et après elles fixèrent leur attention sur Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, le nouveau témoignage de madame Hermione Weasley, ainsi que la confession des mangemorts Richard Summers et Arnoldus Grasse, celle de l'elfe domestique Tips et votre propre déclaration sous véritaserum prouvent votre innocence au sujet des assassinats de votre épouse, du joueur de quidditch Marcus Schdmit, de l'auror Marcus Belby et des moldus de l'hôpital. Cependant, nous aimerions les examiner encore une fois par Légimencie pour nous assurer que les souvenirs que vous et monsieur Malfoy possédez de la séquestration du chef des aurors Gawain Robards coïncident.

C'était prévisible et Harry et Draco se préparèrent pour qu'ils lisent leurs esprits. Millicent Bagnold était encore meilleure que Narcissa et il n'eut pas mal. En se retirant de l'intérieur de sa tête, il cru sentir une espèce de caresse, comme si la vieille lui avait passé la main dans les cheveux.

Malgré les intentions de Bagnold de ne pas entrer dans des interrogatoires superflus, les membres du Magenmagot voulaient entendre l'histoire de ce qu'il s'était passé de vive voix et Harry et Draco durent raconter ce qu'ils avaient déjà raconté aux aurors. Quand ils arrivèrent à la partie du combat dans le magasin de baguette ils se montrèrent spécialement intéressés et ils demandèrent une douzaine de fois à Harry comment il avait réussi à lancer des Avada Kedavras à travers d'autres baguettes ou comment il avait absorbé la magie des autres. Harry répondit plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait.

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient tué Draco et ça m'a rendu furieux. C'était quelque chose d'instinctif.

-Votre pouvoir semble un peu instable, vous ne croyez-pas ? –Intervint Janus Logan, l'expert supposé du ministère en psychologie des mages noirs.

-Bien, je ne suis pas expert en ce sujet. –Répondit Harry, avec un sarcasme évident. –C'était vous qui expliquaient avec discernement comment j'étais devenu un maniaque du crime et vindicatif.

À ses côtés, Draco lâcha un petit rire d'amusant et d'autres juges rirent aussi. L'interrogatoire continua sans que personne ne semble réellement douter de leur parole et Harry commença à être plus calme. Il avait été dans le vrai, le cauchemar était sur le point de finir. Mais il ne se sentait pas reconnaissant, il ne croyait pas qu'il y est quelqu'un qui les remercierait.

-Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy, je dirais que c'est tout. Vous aimeriez faire une déclaration ?

Draco hésita une seconde et ensuite il nia de la tête.

-Non, Votre Honneur.

Et Harry, qui allait dire la même chose, se trouva soudain avec les mots opposés sortant de ses lèvres.

-Oui Votre Honneur j'aimerais.

Le tribunal le regarda un moment avec une attention suprême; Draco fit tout ce qu'il pu pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sa surprise. Harry accusa le poids de tous ces regards sur lui, mais tout à coup il su très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Allez-y. –Dit Scrimgeour, courtois.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas bien maintenant c'était comment le dire.

-Bien ... comme plusieurs d'entre vous le savent, j'ai été élevé dans le monde moldu et je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier jusqu'à mes onze ans. Maintenant j'ai vingt-six ans et ça signifie que j'ai vécu parmi les sorciers plus longtemps que parmi les moldus ... mais même ainsi, parfois je me sens comme si ... comme si une partie de moi le voyait avec les yeux d'un étranger, de dehors. –Ils étaient tous pendus à ses mots et il se sentit un peu plus sûr sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. –Dans le monde magique ... dans notre monde les préjugés qui existent dans le monde moldu n'existent pas. Ici personne n'est discriminé par son sexe, ou sa religion ou son orientation sexuelle. Je n'ai jamais entendu une insulte envers des gens d'autres races ou d'autres pays et ça ... c'est génial. Mais ... mais nous avons nos propres préjugés. Il y a des sorciers qui ont des préjugés envers les moldus, ou envers les sorciers nés de moldus. Et il y a des sorciers qui ont des préjugés envers les Serpentard.

Harry adressa un regard fugace à Draco et il continua.

-J'étais pareil avant. Ce n'était pas seulement que je haïssais les mangemorts, de n'importe quelle maison qu'ils soient, ou que je n'aimais pas les Serpentard qui étaient désagréables avec moi au collège. Cela aurait été normal. Mais on m'a dit que Serpentard était pratiquement synonyme de mage noir et j'y ai cru. On m'a dit que je ne devais rien attendre de bon d'eux et j'y ai aussi cru. Et quand la guerre s'est terminé et qu'ils ont décidé de fermer la maison Serpentard j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, j'ai pensé qu'ainsi nous en finirions avec le problème. Je savais que Severus Snape, le directeur de la Maison, avait été l'une des clés de notre victoire et je connaissais d'autres Serpentard qui étaient de bonne personne, comme Andromeda Tonks ou le professeur Slughorn, mais même ainsi je me suis dit que c'était mieux. –Il secoua la tête. –Et je me suis trompé, nous nous trompons.

Un sorcier dont Harry ignorait le nom l'interrompit.

-Ici personne n'a été au tribunal ou condamné pour être de Serpentard, monsieur Potter.

-La maison entière a été jugée et condamnée. –Répliqua Harry, avec véhémence. –Et c'était mal. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte ? Qui est-ce qui a essayé d'ouvrir la Porte du Styx ? Qui est-ce qui a conspiré et assassiné ? Ce n'étaient pas des Serpentard. Jacob Pucey est allé à Serdaigle. Gawain Robards et Albertus Rand sont allés à Gryffondor. Et qui a empêché qu'on ne l'ouvre, sauvant le monde magique ? Des gens de Serpentard, de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Les quatre maisons, ensembles.

"Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que le Choixpeau disait toujours que les quatre maisons de Poudlard devaient rester unies, les _quatre_, mais personne n'y a fait attention. Ni à Gryffondor, ni à Serpentard, ni à Poufsouffle ni à Serdaigle. À la fin, nous extirpons même l'une de ces maisons, comme si c'était un fléau. Mais chaque année, au début des cours, le Choixpeau continue d'envoyer le quatrième des élèves à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Il est clair que le Choixpeau connait beaucoup plus de choses de Poudlard et de la magie que nous. Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant de l'écouter et de suivre ses conseils.

Harry lança un regard général à la salle.

-La maison de Serpentard doit rouvrir ses portes. Peut-être qu'elle produira des sorciers comme Voldemort, mais aussi qu'elle produira des sorciers comme Severus Snape ou Draco Malfoy ou n'importe lequel de ce monastère. Et sans eux, aujourd'hui nous ne serions pas ici. C'est aussi simple.

Maintenant hors du tribunal, Draco le regardait fixement et Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi.

-Tu m'as dit que j'étais libre de faire tous mes discours inspirés sur la justice, l'honneur et blablabla qui me venaient à l'esprit, non ? –Lui rappela-t-il, presque en riant, tandis qu'ils allaient vers la sortie accompagnés des aurors qui les gardaient.

Mais pour une fois, Harry pouvait jouir du privilège suprême d'avoir laissé Draco sans voix. Quand les journalistes les entourèrent pour leur demander comment ça s'était passé, les aurors ne les empêchèrent pas, mais Draco resta muet; tout ce qu'il pouvait faire été de bredouiller qu'il espérait qu'ils les laissent tous libres. Ce fut Harry qui parla pour eux, en leur donnant une version résumée de leurs derniers mots au tribunal.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la réaction que les gens ont eu quand ils t'ont accusé de l'assassinat de ta femme et de son amant ? –Demanda un journaliste avec un fort accent italien.

-Qu'ils se trompaient. –Ensuite il pensa qu'il avait été un peu sec et il ajouta. –Nous nous trompons tous une fois, ce qui importe c'est d'être capable de rectifier.

-Harry, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose entre Draco Malfoy et toi ? –Demanda une journaliste de Cœur de Sorcière.

Harry regarda du coin de l'œil Draco, qu'il avait légèrement fronçait les sourcils face à la question.

-C'est personnel, je suis désolé.

-Mais, y a-t-il quelque chose ? –Insista-t-elle.

Cette fois, Harry hésita. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il essayait de cacher leur relation, mais ça l'avait toujours dégouté que les journalistes lui posent des questions sur sa vie privée.

-C'est toujours personnel.

Une autre journaliste lui posa des questions sur la Porte du Styx et Harry lui répondit avec soulagement, content qu'ils aient laissé le sujet de sa relation avec Draco derrière. Après, les aurors leur dirent poliment qu'ils devaient maintenant partir pour le terrain de quidditch et ils s'en allèrent poursuivis par un nuage d'anxieuses questions de dernière minute.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au campement, les réfugiés les entourèrent rapidement pour leur demander comment ça s'était passé. Draco, conscient sans doute que son mutisme pouvait inquiéter ses amis, fit un effort pour parler et il leur assura que tout s'était passé exactement comme ils le souhaitaient.

-Nous leur avons montré le souvenir de Snape et après ils ont lu notre esprit pour vérifier que nos souvenirs de la séquestration coïncidaient. Ils ne semblaient pas douter de notre histoire. Et ils ont déjà pratiquement acquitté Harry des assassinats.

-Oh, génial, Harry. –Le félicitèrent quelque un.

-Ca signifie que maintenant ils ne croient plus que nous sommes les Renégats. –Eclaircit Draco, en s'adressant spécifiquement à Vince, qui était toujours lent pour capter les choses.

Quand ils eurent fini de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'ils retournèrent tous à leurs occupations - il y avait encore moins à faire que dans le monastère-, Harry regarda Draco sans chercher à cacher combien il était satisfait de lui-même.

-Je suis content que tu es retrouvé la parole. Tu étais très silencieux après l'audience.

Mais Draco avait déjà eu le temps de se recomposer un peu et, même s'il avait encore les yeux brillant, il semblait avoir tout sous contrôle.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, Potter ? Tu devrais être celui qui court sans réfléchir pour se mettre devant les Avada Kedavras et moi celui qui fait les discours fantastiques.

Harry retenu que l'important.

-Ca t'a paru fantastique ?

Draco souri lentement, amplement et il acquiesça.

-Je pense que tu as été incroyable. –Dit-il, avec franchise. –Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises ça de Serpentard.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

-Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai des amis Serpentard, non ? Et je suis amoureux du chef des serpents.

Draco continua de le regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes sans rien dire.

-Je suis aussi désolé... pour tout se qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard. –Dit-il à la fin. –Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien-sûr. –Répondit-il, en remarquant ce battement extra que son cœur consacrait à Draco de temps en temps.

Draco acquiesça légèrement.

-Il reste une demi-heure avant le déjeuner.

Harry lui tendit la main.

-Nous nous sommes contentés de moins de temps d'autres fois.

Le lendemain, un tas de chouettes, toutes avec des citations à comparaitre au Magenmagot, arrivèrent au terrain de quidditch, provoquant un moment involontaire de panique parmi les plus jeunes. Draco rétablit l'ordre avec un regard glacial et la menace de transformer en ver, même sans baguette, le prochain qui criait quand il verrait une chouette.

-Mais Draco, nous ne devons pas les toucher. –Dit Victor.

Altair lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Tu ne vois pas que nous avons tué tous les mangemorts ? Maintenant personne ne va essayer de nous empoisonner.

Non sans une certaine appréhension, les adultes avaient déjà commencé à ouvrir leurs lettres et ils découvrirent rapidement qu'ils les avaient cités dans deux grands groupes. A une heure devaient comparaître tous ceux qui avaient été condamnés à l'exil; à deux heures et demie, les autres. Le matin s'écoula entre plans, hypothèses et théories. Leur plus grand motif de souci était que leurs baguettes étaient encore confisquées; ça ne pouvait signifier rien de bon.

Peu de temps avant midi, Harry reçu une chouette de Ron lui racontant qu'ils avaient été au Magenmagot et que lui, Hermione, Remus, Tonks et tous les Weasley avaient été remis en liberté sans accusations. Après ils avaient essayé d'aller le voir au terrain de quidditch, mais ils ne les avaient pas laissés passer. Cette nouvelle calma assez l'humeur des réfugiés et quand le moment de partir au Magenmagot approcha ils se sentaient modérément optimistes. Les aurors responsables du campement avaient préparé des Portoloins spéciaux qui les emmenèrent directement dans le vestibule du ministère.

La presse était encore là, comme s'ils n'étaient pas partis depuis le jour précédent, et ils se mirent à poser des questions et à prendre des photos comme des fous. Les enfants eurent un peu peur et ils se collèrent aux robes de leurs mères, mais les autres marchaient d'un pas ferme et la haute tête; certains, comme Draco, Narcissa ou Harry lui-même, avaient un regard presque provocateur.

-Harry! –S'exclama une voix familière

Il sourit en tournant la tête et en voyant Ron, Hermione et les autres et il les salua de la main.

-Bonne chance, mon fils. –Lui souhaita Arthur, en faisant un geste d'encouragement.

- Nous nous voyons après, Harry!

Les aurors les firent tous passer dans une salle annexe au tribunal dans laquelle Harry n'avait jamais été. A l'intérieur, il y avait de longs bancs en bois, semblables à ceux des églises, pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Deux portraits d'anciens présidents du Magenmagot, un homme et une femme, étaient aux murs. Quelques sorciers, parmi-eux Draco et Narcissa, allèrent les saluer et Harry comprit tout de suite qu'ils étaient probablement de lointains parents. L'un des deux était aussi possiblement un de ses ancêtres-les Potter était une famille ancienne-, mais il ne les connaissait pas du tout et, en tout cas, il ne s'était jamais sentit très à l'aise à parler avec des tableaux.

Quatre aurors restèrent avec eux dans la salle. L'un d'eux était Kingsley Shacklebolt, une compagnie qu'il préférait à celle des portraits. Ils n'avaient pas pu parler depuis l'assassinat de Ginny.

-Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça, mais le baiser du détraqueur me semblait être une folie... Et ensuite ils ont commencé à dire que tu t'étais allié aux Renégats, que tu avais tué Marcus... Ca il n'y a personne qui l'a avalé, mon gars. Si seulement j'avais pu aider un peu plus.

-Bien, emmener le septième de la cavalerie aurait été suffisant.

Shacklebolt fit une grimace d'étonnement.

-Quoi?

-Rien, oublie, c'est un truc moldu. Ecoute, tu sais quelque chose ? Nous sommes tous un peu nerveux.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas encore rendu ta baguette. –Dit l'auror, pensif. –En ce qui concerne les autres... La majorité des gens pense qu'ils vont les laisser libres.

-Génial. –Dit Harry, en sachant que le Magenmagot refusait toujours de prendre des décisions impopulaires.

Shacklebolt acquiesça et regarda un point situé derrière Harry.

-Hum... Narcissa Malfoy... Je ne te l'envie pas comme belle-mère, tu sais ?

Harry lâcha un petit rire surpris et secoua la tête.

-Ceux de "Cœur de Sorcière" sont déjà revenus à la charge ?

-Ils ont sortis un numéro spécial ce matin même.

A ce moment, un secrétaire entra dans la salle et tout le monde se tu instantanément, en le regardant tellement fixement que le pauvre devint un peu rouge.

-Estela Bletchey, Tracy Bletchey et Marianne Travis, accompagnez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux premières étaient la mère et la femme de Miles Bletchey, qui était mort dans un combat contre les mangemorts. Marianne était la mère d'Abigail. Après avoir croisé un regard nerveux avec Draco, qui arqua froidement un sourcil à la manière d'une réponse, elle attrapa son fils de treize ans par la main. Estela portait son fils de deux ans dans les bras. Le secrétaire, cependant, leur dit aimablement que les enfants devaient rester là.

-Après vous pourrez revenir les chercher.

Elles regardèrent encore Draco, qui acquiesça. Elles laissèrent alors leurs enfants avec d'autres femmes et elles s'en allèrent à la suite du secrétaire. La salle resta silencieuse, comme s'ils craignaient que parler à haute voix puisse attirer la mauvaise chance. Harry, assit entre Draco et Daphné, lui serra la main pour lui donner du courage, plongé dans ses propres pensées. Ils devaient rendre la liberté à tout le monde, il refusait même de considérer qu'il y ait une autre possibilité. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils ne méritaient pas autre chose. Mais le Magenmagot s'était déjà trompé d'autres fois et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas respirer calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il voie de ses propres yeux qu'ils étaient réellement libres. Peut-être qu'ils avaient mal fait de ne pas avoir dénoncé leurs parents, mais la majorité d'eux s'étaient tus par peur et certains, aussi par amour. Sur le papier c'était facile de les condamner; les choses étaient différentes quand on les connaissait.

Moins de cinq minutes après, les trois femmes revinrent dans la salle avec un éclat aigre - doux dans les yeux. Harry ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde qu'elles aillent directement vers Draco.

-Ils nous ont relâchés. –Dit-elle, en lui montrant sa baguette. –Pour services spéciaux à la communauté magique, ils ont dit.

Marianne ne semblait pas croire que cette formule arriverait à décrire la mort de sa fille à seulement quinze ans. Même si c'était une bonne nouvelle, Draco ne sourit pas.

-Ca leur aurait plu à tout les deux. Et je suis content pour vous, vraiment.

-Ils vous ont dit quelque chose sur vos comptes ou vos maisons ? –Demanda Narcissa.

-Les maisons ont été vendues aux enchères et elles ont d'autres propriétaires. –Dit Rebecca. –Mais ils vont nous rendre le montant des biens expropriés.

Le secrétaire attira de nouveau leur attention et il nomma la mère de Caradoc et Lavinia et Millicent Goyle. La scène se répéta à plusieurs reprises, toujours avec le même résultat. Le Magenmagot n'avait pas seulement prit en compte cette dernière bataille, mais aussi le fait que les gens du monastère avaient lutté à plusieurs occasions contre les mangemorts.

Même s'ils revenaient tous en tant qu'hommes et femmes libres, aucun n'abandonnait la salle. Ils voulaient savoir comment ça se passait pour les autres et, surtout, ils voulaient s'assurer que les ex-mangemorts ne recevaient pas un traitement différent. À la fin, ils restaient seulement eux, Harry et Narcissa. Le secrétaire les appela tous ensemble. Théo, Blaise et Narcissa se séparèrent de leurs enfants; Draco donna aussi une brève accolade à son frère. Deux voix chuchotèrent bonne chance. Ils suivirent tous le secrétaire avec une mine inexpressive.

Le Magenmagot était aussi plein que le jour de la déclaration et Harry vit ensuite que Millicent Bagnold était toujours parmi les juges. Scrigmeour commença la séance sans plus attendre.

- Harry James Potter, faites un pas en avant, s'il vous plaît. Le Magenmagot considère votre innocence prouvée au sujet des crimes qu'on vous a imputés en septembre 2006. Nous regrettons profondément que la tromperie de l'ancien chef des aurors Gawain Robards nous est emmené à vous condamner au baiser du détraqueur. De la même façon, ce tribunal désire remercier au nom de la société magique votre aide à éliminer la double menace des mangemorts et de la Porte du Styx. C'est un honneur pour nous de vous remettre un Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe et de renouveler de nouveau notre offre pour que vous occupiez un fauteuil au Magenmagot.

Quatre mois étaient presque passés depuis le jour où il avait été là, couvert de chaînes et les écoutants le condamner à passer le reste de sa vie comme un zombie. Ca lui avait semblé alors irréel et ça lui semblait encore irréel. Quelques mots, un morceau en métal et ça y est. Ca lui semblait absurde, comme s'il n'y avait pas de relation avec ce qu'il était. Il se sentait comme quand Marcus Belby avait essayé de le calmer en lui disant qu'une fois qu'il aurait reçu le baiser du détraqueur ils l'emmèneraient à St Mangouste. Ou comme quand ils lui avaient accordé son premier Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe, encore commotionné par les horreurs de la guerre.

Mais il devait dire quelque chose.

-Merci, monsieur le ministre. –Dit-il, sans chaleur.

-Les autres détenus sont accusés d'avoir été aux ordres de Qui-vous-savez. Tous, excepté Narcissa Malfoy, portez la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Le tribunal a retenu en considération les preuves présentées au sujet du pacte entre monsieur Draco Malfoy et l'auror Alastair Maugrey, ainsi que son aide au moment de démanteler la conspiration qui cherchait à apporter tant d'horreurs à notre monde. Nous sommes aussi conscients que sa décision de sauver Harry Potter de Azkaban a évité que nous commettions une erreur irréparable avec lui.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, les preuves démontrent que vous avez pris la Marque des Ténèbres en étant mineur, que vous avez commencé à travailler pour l'Ordre du Phénix en août 1997, que vous n'avez commis aucun crime de sang avant cette date et que toutes les morts que vous avez causées à poste priori ont été provoquées par votre nécessité à maintenir votre rôle parmi les mangemorts. Ce tribunal considère prouvé que vous n'êtes coupables d'aucuns des assassinats attribués aux Renégats. Par cela, nous vous déclarons comme innocent de toutes les accusations et nous levons l'embargo qui pèse sur les biens de la famille Malfoy.

Draco ne le remercia pas, il inclina seulement la tête sèchement. Scrigmeour continua.

-Reuben Edward Summers, Connor Alexander Montague, de même que monsieur Malfoy, vous étiez aussi tous les deux mineurs quand vous avez pris la Marque des Ténèbres. Le tribunal considère que vous avez rempli les conditions requises exigées par l'auror Maugrey pour obtenir l'acquittement pour vos crimes et nous vous relâchons. Nous levons aussi les embargos qui pèsent sur vos biens respectifs.

-Merci, monsieur le ministre. –Dirent-ils, presque en chœur, avec un visage sérieux.

Harry observa l'expression de Draco et il su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Narcissa Penelope Malfoy, Blaise Piero Zabini, Theodore Maleagant Nott, Vincent Jacobus Crabbe, vous étiez tous plus grands d'âge quand vous avez commencé à collaborer avec Qui-vous-savez et nous vous considérons légalement responsable de vos actes. Loin l'intention de ce tribunal bien veillant de montrer que vous avez appuyé volontairement un sorcier aussi horrible que lui. Par vos actes pendant la guerre vous seraient condamnés à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur ou à un emprisonnement à perpétuité. Cependant, vous étiez inclus dans le pacte entre monsieur Malfoy et l'auror Maugrey ; ça et les événements récents nous poussent à la clémence. Ce tribunal les condamne à un exil de dix ans, en date d'exécution du 20 mai 1998. Votre présence dans un territoire britannique sera considérée comme un délit jusqu'au 20 mai 2008. Comme mesure exceptionnelle, nous levons les embargos sur les biens de la famille Zabini et Nott et nous réintégrerons le montant des biens expropriés à la famille Crabbe. Vous pouvez tous vous retirer. Le Magenmagot lève la séance.

La tête de Harry tourna tandis qu'il assimilait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils les aient condamnés à l'exil, même si ça aurait été pendant un an et demi. Pendant qu'une secrétaire rendait à tout le monde leurs baguettes, il regarda Draco, qui avait les lèvres très serrées et il sentit un poids froid dans l'estomac.

-Allons-nous en d'ici. –Dit Narcissa, avec un dédain froid.

Harry était à moitié tourner pour partir avec eux et commencer à critiquer le Magenmagot et découvrir ce que Draco allait faire, mais, à sa surprise, Millicent Bagnold l'appela. Draco lui-même la poussa un petit peu vers elle, comme s'il voulait lui dire qu'il aille voir ce qu'elle voulait. Un peu impatient et de très mauvaise humeur, Harry s'approcha de la vieille sorcière.

-Pourrais-tu m'accompagner à mon bureau ? J'aimerais te parler seul à seul.

A dire vrai, Harry n'avait pas envie. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était que Narcissa devait partir d'Angleterre et ça signifiait que, au moins, Draco pensait aller avec elle. Il avait besoin de parler avec lui, savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et le convaincre comme il pouvait de rester dans le pays. De rester avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas plantée Millicent Bagnold là sans plus, il lui tendit donc le bras pour qu'elle le prenne et il l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau. Il ne savait même pas si elle en avait un.

La vieille marchait lentement, mais, heureusement, leur destination n'était pas très loin. Son bureau était une petite pièce absolument impersonnelle où, évidemment, elle passait très peu de temps. Bagnold s'assis et indiqua à Harry de faire de même. Après elle lui adressa un sourire aimable.

-Un thé ? –Offrit-elle, en faisant apparaître un plateau sur la table avec sa baguette.

-Non, merci. –Dit-il sèchement.

Elle fit disparaître le thé sans arrêter de le regarder avec sympathie.

-Ca saute aux yeux que tu n'es pas d'accord avec la décision du Magenmagot

Harry fut incapable de se retenir.

-Bien entendu que non. Si ça n'avait pas été grâce à eux, en ce moment aucun tribunal n'aurait pu les juger parce que nous serions tous morts ou fous à cause de cette Porte maudite.

-Crois-moi, Harry, les peines auraient été plus grandes s'il n'y avait pas eu ça. Chéri, tu as passé beaucoup de temps parmi eux et c'est naturel que tu leur démontres une loyauté, mais ça ne devrait pas te faire oublier la nature de leurs crimes pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Ils ont assassiné et ils ont torturé, Harry, et ils doivent payer pour ça. Je dirais que le Magenmagot s'est montré très généreux avec eux. Ayant de l'argent, un an et demi à l'étranger pourra difficilement être considérer comme un châtiment très dur. (1)

Harry secoua la tête, comme s'il refuser d'écouter.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne savez pas combien ils détestaient Voldemort. Il ne sait pas...

Elle l'interrompit.

- Ah, Albus disait toujours que tu avais un tempérament des plus fougueux... Harry, la décision, qu'elle te plaise ou non, est prise. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. J'ai confiance en ce que tu acceptes le poste qu'ils t'ont offert au Magenmagot.

-Je ne sais pas encore. –Dit-il sèchement.

-Je suppose que critiquer le tribunal exige moins d'effort que travailler pour qu'il fonctionne mieux, n'est-ce pas ? –Harry l'a regarda, encore de mauvaise humeur. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cette femme lui plaise. La vieille, au contraire, restait calme et souriante comme si elle prenait le thé avec ses amies. –Harry, quand la guerre s'est finie tu étais à peine un garçon qui n'avait même pas terminé ses études. C'est normal que tu ais voulu récupérer ta vie et te sentir comme un garçon normal de ton âge. Mais neuf ans ont passés et tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement tes responsabilités.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? De quelles responsabilités me parlez-vous ?

-Tes responsabilités envers la société magique, chéri. Tu es un sorcier puissant, un leader né. Tu n'aimes pas le Magenmagot ? Change-le. Tu n'aime pas Azkaban ? Change-la.

-Quoi? –S'exclama-t-il, confus.

Millicent Bagnold le regarda avec compréhension.

-Le pouvoir n'est pas mauvais, Harry, si on l'exerce avec modération et bon sens. L'utiliser ne va pas nécessairement te transformer en un second Voldemort. Tu pourrais faire tellement pour notre société, chéri... Beaucoup plus que la sauver héroïquement en moment de crise ... même si je ne me plains pas de ça, bien sûr.

L'écho de quelques mots semblables prononcés par Draco revint à Harry.

-Mais ... je non ... je ne sais pas...

-Albus m'a raconté une fois que le Choixpeau aurait pu t'envoyé à Serpentard.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Harry rechercha dans sa mémoire.

-Que ... je pouvais faire de grandes choses et ... que les Serpentard m'aideraient, ou quelque chose d'ainsi.

Elle lui adressa un sourire très doux.

-Un sorcier très intelligent que je connais a dit hier que nous devrions faire plus attention à ce que dit le Choixpeau. –Harry laissa échapper une légère exclamation de surprise. Ca ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'interpréter ainsi ces vieux mots. –Harry, Minerva McGonagall a convoqué le Magenmagot la semaine prochaine pour demander la réouverture de Serpentard. Beaucoup de juges t'ont écouté hier; bien d'autres pourraient t'écouter alors. Et tu as ma parole que si tu acceptes ce fauteuil, je serai de ton côté quand ça sera discuté.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. En partie, il commençait à comprendre ce que Bagnold voulait lui dire, mais elle l'avait prit à l'improviste, il avait de sérieux doutes sur son aptitude comme homme politique et il sentait encore dans le ventre l'urgence de parler à Draco.

-Je ... j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y penser.

-Bien sûr, chéri, c'est naturel. Ecoute, consulte tes amis et repose-toi. Tu me répondras dans quelque jour.

En ressentant un peu plus de sympathie envers elle, Harry prit congé et il alla d'un pas rapide chercher Draco.

A suivre…

(1) : Alors là il doit y en avoir qui sont paumé comme moi je l'étais au début !! Alors petit explicatif : il ne faut pas oubliez qu'ils sont aussi jugez pour leurs actions quand ils étaient avec Voldemort en 1998 !! L'histoire se passant en 2007 il ne leur donc qu'un an à purger leur peine à l'exil !! Voilà je pense que j'étais assez clair, si ce n'est pas le cas dites le moi !!

Hello tout le monde !! Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?? Bon comme vous le savez on est à la fin, plus que deux chapitres et ça y est !! Donc voilà pas grand-chose à dire à part vive le soleil et à la prochaine !! Surtout laissez plein de review sinon j'irai lézarder au soleil à la place de traduire lol !! Bisous


	31. Le départ

Halala je sais, je sais, ça fais quand même un moment que vous attendez, réclamez plutôt lol, la suite !! Et ça y est elle est là !! Donc je tiens à m'excuser pour mon manque de régularité dans la publication, mais on va dire que depuis mars je n'avais plus trop le temps de traduire car ben la semaine j'étais en cours et le week-end je n'étais pas chez moi donc je pouvais passer que très peu de temps sur les chap !! Bref on s'en fout de ma vie lol, le principal c'est que le chap soit là !! Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!

CHAPITRE 30 **Le départ.**

- Harry!

Ron, Hermione, Remus et les autres l'attendaient dans le couloir, près de la salle dans laquelle on les avait mis avant, et ils l'entourèrent pour le saluer et pour le féliciter.

-Il était temps qu'elle te lâche !

-Tu vas bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que voulait Bagnold ?

Harry, content de les voir, s'arrêta un moment pour parler avec eux, mais il était distrait.

-Je dois aller parler à Draco.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de mal ? -Demanda Remus. –Nous avons entendus dire qu'ils les avaient libérés.

-Presque tous, mais Narcissa, Blaise, Vince et Théo ont été exilés. Ils ne peuvent pas revenir au pays jusqu'à mai de l'année prochaine.

Leurs visages exprimèrent ce qu'ils ne dirent pas, que ça leur semblait aussi être une trop grande condamnation. Harry leur adressa un regard de frustration parce que, simplement, ils ne comprenaient pas que Draco pensait partir d'ici, s'éloigner de lui, et il alla dans la salle où étaient encore les Serpentard. Draco était avec Narcissa, les autres exilés et leurs parents; l'expression de son visage était beaucoup plus sombre que celle des autres. Quand Harry s'approcha d'eux, il entendit Pansy dire à Blaise qu'elle avait toujours désiré connaître l'Italie.

-Et vous ? –Demanda Narcissa à Théo et Daphné. –Vous pouvez venir avec nous quelque temps.

Le couple acquiesça, comme si ça leur semblait être une bonne idée. La mauvaise impression d'Harry augmenta et en regardant Draco et en voyant que celui-ci évitait de lui rendre son regard, il comprit que ses soupçons étaient fondés.

Draco allait partir avec sa mère et son frère.

-Où partez-vous ? –Demanda-t-il à Narcissa, en ayant la bouche sèche.

-Nous ne l'avons pas encore décidé.

Harry regarda de nouveau Draco en recherche d'une réaction, en exigeant une réaction, mais Draco avait toujours les yeux fixés sur ses mains, un peu plus pâle que la normale et absolument impassible.

Shacklebolt s'approcha d'eux.

-Pardonnez-moi, madame Malfoy, mais nous devons déjà rentrer au campement. –Harry le regarda, sans comprendre, et son collègue fit un geste d'excuse. –Ils doivent rester sous garde jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le pays.

-Quand ? –Demanda Harry à Draco, en le pressant encore une fois.

-Demain dans l'après-midi, après l'enterrement d'Abigail et des autres. –Répondit-il, en fuyant son regard. Après il parla à l'auror. –Y a-t-il un problème si nous passons cette nuit sur le terrain de quidditch avec nos familles ?

-Non, bien-sûr que non. Mais ils devront laisser leur baguette aux agents qui gardent le terrain.

Draco fit un geste sec de la tête et il dirigea son attention au groupe de réfugiés qui était libre et qui étaient encore là, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'habituer à l'idée.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour partir ? Sortez d'ici avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis, allons-y.

Pour une fois, ses ordres ne furent pas automatiquement obéis. Ils restèrent tous là, à le regarder. Finalement, ce fut Adrian qui parla en premier.

-Ce n'est pas juste.

Draco arqua les sourcils.

-La vie n'est pas juste.

-Tu es sûr que vous ne voulez pas ... ?

-Non. Tout le monde dehors.

Adrian acquiesça lentement.

-Nous nous voyons à l'enterrement ?

-Oui.

Adrian s'approcha de lui et lui donna une brève accolade.

-Merci pour tout. –Draco sourit un peu à la manière d'une réponse et Adrian se tourna vers Narcissa et Blaise. –Et à vous aussi.

Un bref, mais sincère murmure de mots de remerciement s'étendit dans le groupe. Harry se sentait fier de Draco et en même temps il voulait crier et leur demander pourquoi ils lui disaient au revoir, pourquoi ils considéraient tous qu'il s'en allait, pourquoi ils le rendaient plus réel. Après, par petit groupe- Marine était avec Connor et Erin; la vieille McNair, entre Millicent et Lavinia Goyle, personne ne partait seul- ils sortirent de la pièce, libre enfin.

Seul alors, Draco regarda Harry.

-Tu peux venir avec nous un moment ? Nous devons parler.

Harry sentit l'impulsion irraisonnable de l'envoyer se faire foutre, mais il serra les lèvres et acquiesça, sans savoir ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, le "un moment" ou le "nous devons parler". Et tandis qu'il sortait de là avec lui, il fit un effort pour se calmer. L'exil durerait seulement dix-sept mois. Et quelque soit l'endroit où s'installeraient les Malfoy, il y avait des choses comme les Portoloins Internationaux et les avions moldus. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour devenir tragique, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils ne se voient pas de toute la semaine. Et si ce furet lâche dont il était tombé amoureux avait des idées stupides comme rompre avec lui, il pouvait déjà commencer à y réfléchir une autre fois parce que cela n'allait pas se passer.

Ni en parler.

Ron et les autres étaient encore dehors, bien sûr. Harry fit signe à Draco pour qu'il s'arrête et il alla leur parler.

-Tout va bien, Harry ? –Demanda Remus.

-Je ne le sais pas encore. –Répondit-il, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiet. – Ecoutez ... je vous remercie beaucoup d'être venus, sérieusement. Mais Draco et moi devons parler, vous comprenez ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que... C'est important.

Ils acquiescèrent, plus ou moins compréhensifs.

-Bien-sûr.

Harry regarda Bill et Charlie.

-Quand partez-vous ?

-Demain, sûrement. –Répondit Charlie. –Il me semble qu'il ne nous reste pas grand-chose à faire ici.

-Ce n'est pas que nous ayons fait grand-chose aussi. –Ria son grand frère.

-Bien, c'est l'intention qui compte. –Dit Harry, avec sincérité. -J'essaierai de passer au Terrier avant que vous ne partiez, d'accord ?

Après leur avoir dit au revoir, il rejoignit Draco et les autres. Plus loin les attendaient les journalistes, momentanément absorbés avec les réfugiés qui étaient déjà arrivés là. Certains essayaient d'éviter les questions; les autres s'attardaient pour répondre. Harry vit Erin parler avec ses parents et ses frères, tous avec une expression encore un peu bouleversée, tandis que Connor était à ses côtés en essayant de ne pas paraître nerveux.

Mais quand les journalistes les aperçurent, seul les aurors empêchèrent qu'ils ne se lancent sur eux et ils les entourèrent de question. Les cris des gens qui attendaient dehors augmentèrent d'intensité. Narcissa regarda Draco, qui refusa presque imperceptiblement de la tête. Après, il se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu veux leur parler ?

-Non, pas maintenant.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler, dans sa tête il y avait seulement de la confusion et il était convaincu que n'importe quel mot qui sortirait maintenant de ses lèvres sonnerait trop amère. Shacklebolt lui fit signe pour qu'il touche le Portoloin qui l'emmènerait au terrain de quidditch, bien que ce n'était plus nécessaire maintenant, parce qu'avec sa baguette il pouvait facilement transplaner là-bas. Quelques secondes après, le Portoloin le laissa à l'entrée du terrain.

--

Le soleil était déjà bas et quelques nuages chargés de pluie s'approchaient par le Nord. Harry apprécia la sensation de l'air froid sur son visage et il ferma un moment les yeux pour prendre de l'assurance, pour se concentrer. Shacklebolt lui demanda aimablement sa baguette et il la lui donna, en voyant Draco, Daphné, sa sœur Andrea, la mère de Vincent et Pansy faire la même chose. Pas de baguette pour Altair et Victor, qui étaient soumis maintenant aux restrictions de magie des mineurs. Dans un silence pensif, ils se mirent à marcher vers la tente dans laquelle avaient dormi Draco et Harry.

Harry ne pu éviter de ressentir une pointe de soulagement un peu indigne quand Draco se plaça à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que voulait Bagnold ?

Son ton était presque léger, comme s'ils parlaient d'un sujet peu important. Et Harry eu le fort soupçon qu'il était en train de reporter une conversation qu'il ne désirait pas avoir. Draco ne savait pas que cette question portait déjà sur le sujet.

-Elle veut que j'accepte ce fauteuil au Magenmagot. Elle m'a dit que McGonagall allait demander la réouverture de Serpentard la semaine qui vient. –Ca attira l'attention subite de tout le groupe. –Et elle m'a aussi dit que si j'accepte le fauteuil, elle m'aidera à l'obtenir.

Il y eu une étincelle d'illusion dans les yeux de Draco, mais très petite en comparaison de celle de Narcissa et des autres, qui commencèrent à bombarder Harry de question. Mais celui-ci en réalité n'avait pas beaucoup plus à raconter et il ne fit même pas attention au commentaire inévitable de Blaise affirmant que ses arrières petits-fils ne trouveraient pas la maison de Serpentard ouverte s'ils devaient avoir confiance dans les qualités d'homme politique d'Harry Potter.

-Allez, Blaise, ferme ta bouche un moment. –Lui lança Draco, avec un visage d'accablement. Après il soupira et regarda Harry. –_J'ai besoin_ de parler avec toi maintenant.

Harry capta bien l'emphase dans cette phrase et ce fût un soulagement, égoïste ou non, de se rendre compte que Draco était aussi nerveux à cause de tout ça. Les autres partirent alors vers la tente tandis qu'ils étaient enfin seuls. Harry ne perdit pas de temps.

-Tu penses partir avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? –Dit-il, résigné.

Draco baissa les yeux un moment et secoua la tête.

-Je préférerais rester. Je te le jure, Harry. Mais...

-... tu dois partir.

-C'est ma mère. Je n'ai pas pu éviter ... qu'ils la condamnent comme une vulgaire délinquante.

- Draco, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as obtenu beaucoup plus que l'on pouvait attendre.

Draco soupira.

-Peut-être ... mais je ne peux pas rester ici vivre gaiement ma vie tandis qu'elle... Je ne peux pas.

Harry soupira aussi.

-Je comprends.

-Vraiment ? –Dit-il, avec une lueur d'anxiété.

-Vraiment. –Le calma-t-il. –Je sais combien tu aimes ta mère.

Draco secoua négativement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas parce je l'aime. S'il s'agissait de qui j'aime ... je ne partirais pas. Mais ... c'est de la responsabilité, je ne sais pas. Nous ne savons pas comment ils les recevront. Et s'ils avaient des problèmes ?

-Je le sais. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Draco, je comprends. Je ne peux pas non plus partir avec toi maintenant, non ?

Draco acquiesça un peu et après il esquissa un sourire sincère.

-C'est fantastique au sujet de Bagnold, Harry. Il n'y a jamais eu un membre du Magenmagot de moins de quarante ans. Et je sais que tu réussiras à ce qu'ils rouvrent Serpentard.

Harry fût sur le point de lui dire qu'il le ferait beaucoup mieux s'il disposait de son aide, mais il se tu. Ce dont avait le moins besoin Draco c'était de se sentir responsable de plus de choses. Non, la Maison de Serpentard était maintenant son problème.

-Je le ferai, je te le promets.

Draco sourit encore plus et il se mordit les lèvres une seconde.

-Si tu veux ... ben, je peux venir te voir quelque fois et tu peux...

Son insécurité fit réagir Harry presque en sursautant.

-Putain, Draco ... –Il entoura ses épaules. –Bien-sûr que je veux, bien-sûr que je vais venir te voir. N'essaye pas de penser à autre chose.

Et il l'embrassa alors fortement, en le serrant et Draco lui rendit le baiser avec la même intensité, comme s'il voulait soulager toute sa frustration ainsi. Après il respira à fond et il se sépara un peu de lui.

-Ma mère pense que les États-Unis est la meilleure option. Ils ne nous connaissent pas trop et ce sot de Vince ne pourrait pas apprendre une langue étrangère même en un million d'années. Mais je ne sais pas, peut-être que nous pourrions aller en Italie avec Blaise, Pansy et le bébé. Là il y a beaucoup de gens qui parlent anglais. Si nous restons en Europe ... ben, ce sera plus facile pour nous voir.

Harry acquiesça, avec ses mains encore sur ses hanches.

-Ce serait bien.

Draco poussa un autre soupir.

-Nous devons y aller.

Harry alla avec lui à sa tente tandis que les premières gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber sur l'herbe.

--

Narcissa et les autres bavardaient déjà sur où aller et comment s'organiser. L'elfe avait préparé le thé et la tente sentait les pâtes récemment faites. Juste quand ils entrèrent, Narcissa était en train de louer la communauté de sorciers de Salem, aux États-Unis, mais elle s'interrompit en voyant son fils.

-Draco, Mildred se demandait si vous pourriez aller demain matin à Gringotts pour régler ses papiers.

-Bien-sûr. –Répondit-il en acceptant une tasse de thé de Dipsy.

-Nous avions pensé y aller vers les neuf heures. –Dit Pansy, y compris à Daphné. La première devait mettre à jour les comptes de Blaise et la deuxième, les siens et ceux de Théo.

-Bien.

Dipsy donna une autre tasse de thé à Harry, qui s'assit dans un fauteuil pour écouter. De là, il pouvait tous bien les voir, et il eu l'impression que Théo et Vince se sentaient beaucoup plus satisfaits de leur chance que Draco, Narcissa et Blaise. Andrea, la soeur de Daphné, semblait plongée dans ses pensées : elle doutait probablement entre rester avec Virginia ou partir avec sa soeur.

Draco intervint en écoutant sa mère reprendre ses plans sur Salem.

-Je crois que nous devrions plus rester près de l'Angleterre. La France ou l'Italie iraient bien.

Les visages d'Altair et de Victor s'illuminèrent.

-Oui, en Italie! -S'exclama le petit Malfoy. –Maman, allons en Italie.

-N'interromps pas les adultes, Altair. –Dit Narcissa, sévère, avant de regarder Draco. –Aux États-Unis ça nous sera plus facile de passer inaperçus. Et personne n'aura à se préoccuper de la langue.

Draco leva un sourcil.

-J'ai mes raisons.

Narcissa lança un regard délibéré à Harry avant d'imiter le geste de son fils.

-Je n'en doute pas.

En ce moment ils semblaient tellement froids l'un avec l'autre que n'importe qui aurait dit qu'ils ne se supportaient pas.

-Si tu crois que c'est le mieux ... –Dit-elle à la fin, avec un mouvement de tête comique. –Maintenant il nous reste seulement à voir s'ils nous permettent l'entrée de ces pays.

Draco se permit un petit sourire cynique.

- Avec plus de trois cents millions de galions dans nos comptes ? Je parie que oui.

Harry se sentit plus tranquille. L'Italie ou la France étaient des destinations raisonnables. Ca serait dur de ne pas se voir de la semaine, mais s'ils pouvaient passer ensemble les samedis et les dimanches... Ca serait plus supportable. Et s'il réussissait à rouvrir Serpentard avant que ne s'accomplisse le délai de l'exil, il partirait avec Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent tous retourner en Angleterre. En fin de compte, occuper un siège au Magenmagot n'obligeait pas à assister aux séances.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que Harry avait réellement désiré et il se rendit compte combien l'attitude de Narcissa l'irritait, qu'elle agissait comme si les sentiments de Draco ne lui importaient pas. Et ça le déçu aussi, parce que la plus grande vertu qu'il avait trouvée en elle était son amour inconditionnel envers ses enfants. Pourquoi elle ne disait pas à Draco qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller sans lui ? Pourquoi ne lui prenait-elle pas une partie de sa charge ? Un mot et Draco resterait en Angleterre, Harry en était sûr.

Il pourrait accepter le compromis atteint s'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Mais la possibilité d'avoir Draco comme il voulait l'avoir était là et il était incapable de renoncer à elle si facilement.

Et quand Narcissa se leva pour aller un moment à sa tente, Harry donna une excuse pour sortir aussi et pour pouvoir parler avec elle seul à seul. La pluie tombait maintenant fortement et il se protégea avec la capuche de sa robe. Peu après il vit Narcissa revenir, couverte aussi de la même façon. Si elle fût surprise de le trouver là dehors, elle ne le montra pas.

-Il y a de meilleures nuits pour sortir respirer l'air frais.

-Je veux parler avec toi de Draco.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

-C'est sa décision.

-Sa décision ? –Répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. C'était facile de se fâcher avec Narcissa, de reverser sur elle la rage et l'impuissance qui lui brûlait la gorge. –Lui il croit qu'il n'a pas d'autres options.

-Ca te semble tellement étonnant qu'il veuille être avec sa famille ?

-Il ne le fait pas pour ça et tu le sais. Il le fait parce qu'il croit qu'Altair et toi êtes sa responsabilité. Mais tu peux parfaitement te débrouiller seule.

- Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est la décision qu'il a prise.

Harry secoua obstinément la tête.

- Draco a déjà payé pour toutes ses erreurs, Narcissa. Tu ne peux pas le laisser maintenant continuer de payer pour les tiennes.

Les yeux de Narcissa ressemblaient à de la glace pure.

-Si tu me pardonnes...

Elle se tourna alors et partit vers la tente dans laquelle étaient les autres, en laissant Harry derrière.

--

Quand il sembla qu'il ne restait plus rien de sérieux dont parler, Draco s'approcha d'Harry.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions sortir dîner et ensuite passer la nuit dans un hôtel.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Ce serait génial.

Ils mirent alors des vêtements moldu, ils récupérèrent leurs baguettes au poste des gardes et ils transplanèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Les sorciers qui étaient là furent abasourdis en les voyant arriver, mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas pour contempler leur réaction et ils sortirent par la porte qui reliait le quartier magique au Londres moldu.

Harry emmena Draco dîné au meilleur restaurant qu'il connaissait. Le père d'Hermione le lui avait recommandé il y a quelque temps et une fois il avait pensé y aller avec Ginny, mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion. Maintenant il était content de ne pas l'avoir fait, de ne pas avoir de souvenirs d'elle dans cet endroit. Maintenant ce serait seulement de Draco et lui. Leur premier dîné ensemble en liberté. C'était un plaisir non méprisable de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter qu'un commando d'aurors fasse irruption pour les capturer.

Et Draco était, en plus, vraiment beau cette nuit. Harry ne fût pas étonné qu'autant de clients se soient retournés sur son passage : ses cheveux auraient suffi à attirer l'attention de n'importe qui, ils lui donnaient un aspect de star de cinéma ou quelque chose d'ainsi. Et ses vêtements, malgré leur sobriété-il portait un pull noir et un pantalon gris en laine-, accentuaient la maigreur élégante de son corps.

-Tu devrais demander à Granger de t'aider à chercher des informations sur l'équilibre de la magie et des quatre maisons de Poudlard. –Lui conseilla Draco, avec une voix assez basse pour que les moldus ne puissent pas l'entendre. –Tu ne peux pas simplement dire "vous devez ouvrir Serpentard parce que le Choixpeau et moi le disons". Et en plus... Ecoute, si tu continues à me regarder ainsi ils nous jetteront du restaurant.

Même si ça ne semblait pas le déranger.

-Utilise la Légimencie sur moi.

Draco le fit. Ses joues se colorèrent un peu, mais il maintenu la mise.

-Harry, j'ai compté huit orgasmes. Personne ne peut avoir huit orgasmes en une seule nuit si ce n'est qu'il soit affecté par un sort.

-Bien, mais rien ne nous empêche d'essayer, non ?

Draco sourit.

-Vu ainsi...

Harry avait prévu de sortir pour prendre une bière quand ils auraient fini de dîner, mais il changea de plan. Il voulait plonger en Draco et lui faire l'amour à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux épuisés d'un épuisement pur, il voulait que cette nuit compense toutes celles qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir pendant un temps. Et une fois à l'hôtel, ils se déshabillèrent lentement l'un l'autre et tombèrent sur le lit, unis par un baiser qu'ils ne voulaient pas rompre. La peau claire de Draco rappela à Harry, comme si ça faisait très longtemps, qu'il l'avait comparé quelques fois à une glace, une glace à la crème ou à la vanille et il rit au fond de lui tandis qu'il lui léchait la gorge et qu'il écoutait sa respiration un peu ébranlée. Chaque détail semblait maintenant important, digne d'être mémorisé, même la différence entre l'odeur propre de ses cheveux et celle plus âpre et azimut de son sexe et de ses aisselles.

L'orgasme les laissa étourdis un bon moment. Après, Draco mis la télé. Tout ce qu'il savait de cet appareil était quand il avait été dans des bars qui en avaient une, il était curieux et ses commentaires étaient si surréalistes et amusants qu'Harry se tordit de rire en l'entendant. Son expression en tombant sur une série de science-fiction et en voyant un extraterrestre lui arracha de tels éclats de rire que Draco finit par lui jeter un oreiller à la tête, offensé, ce qui donna lieu à une bagarre d'oreillers en toute règle et ensuite à une lutte de corps à corps qui n'avait rien d'innocent. Et cette fois ce fût Draco qui pris l'initiative et parcouru le corps de Harry petit à petit, lui arrachant des sons et des sensations que personne ne lui avait jamais arrachées avant.

-Je t'aime. –Dit Harry à la fin, quand il récupéra sa respiration.

-Et moi toi. –Chuchota Draco.

Harry sourit dans la pénombre de la pièce.

--

Aucun des deux ne désirait dormir cette nuit, mais le sommeil vaincu Draco quand les trois heures du matin furent passés. Harry resta éveillé plus longtemps, le regardant avec un air absorbé, conscient qu'il allait lui manquer chaque minute du jour. Il s'endormit aussi finalement, et son sommeil fût inquiet et rude. Quand la réception les appela pour les réveiller, comme ils l'avaient sollicité, il se sentait comme s'il n'avait pas du tout dormi. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner dans la chambre, plus silencieux que la nuit, et ils refirent l'amour sous l'eau avec une férocité désespérée. Harry se répéta à plusieurs reprises qu'ils se verraient dans une ou deux semaines, tout au plus, en essayant de lutter contre la tristesse qui pesait sur son âme. Il apprécia ensuite d'être avec les Weasley pour le petit déjeuner parce qu'il avait besoin de se distraire même si c'était une demi-heure. Draco ne l'accompagna pas : il avait rendez-vous à Gringotts.

Ca avait toujours était difficile pour Harry de cacher ses sentiments et Molly se rendit compte qu'il était déprimé dès qu'elle le vit entrer par la porte du Terrier.

-Je vais bien. C'est seulement ... tu sais, ça va être un an et demi très long.

-Alors ... est-ce que Malfoy part aussi ?

Harry acquiesça, sombre.

-Il dit qu'ils ont besoin de lui là-bas.

-Viens, Harry, active-toi. –Lui dit George, en lui donnant un coup de coude. –Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne pouviez pas vous rendre visite, par Merlin.

Harry esquissa un sourire, se rappelant que ça avait été son attitude le jour précédent. Peu après ils étaient tous en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner sur la grande table de la cuisine et Harry remarqua que le vacarme habituel des Weasley, comme toujours, le faisait se sentir de meilleure humeur. Même Percy était là, avec sa femme et ses deux enfants; il semblait encore un peu bouleversé d'avoir eu toute sa famille en liberté surveillée et aussi un peu offensé parce que personne ne lui avait rien dit. Les places de Fred et de Ginny faisaient mal, mais les enfants aidaient à rappeler que la vie devait aller de l'avant.

Quand ils eurent fini de petit déjeuner, Harry retourna au terrain de quidditch. Les gens étaient réunis dans la tente de Blaise, faisant passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'approche l'heure d'aller à l'enterrement. Harry resta là avec eux, assit dans un fauteuil sans dire un mot, les écoutant faire des plans pour quand ils arriveront en Italie et en lançant des regards occasionnels accusateurs à Narcissa auxquels celle-ci ne sembla pas y prêter trop d'attention. Draco arriva au bout d'une heure, satisfait par comment s'étaient déroulés les choses à Gringotts. Grâce aux lignes ferrées internes des lutins, il avait réussi à récupérer les trois quart de la fortune Malfoy. Aux Crabbe aussi ils leur restaient un peu d'argent; Draco les calma en leur disant quelque chose sur investir ensemble en Italie.

Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent à l'enterrement. Quand ils arrivèrent au cimetière de Pré-au-Lard, Harry découvrit, non sans surprise, que cette cérémonie allait devenir un spectacle. Les réfugiés continuaient d'être la nouvelle par excellence et il y avait autant de journalistes que de personne du ministère ou plus. Harry avait espéré se trouver avec cinquante ou soixante personnes, mais là il y avait au moins dix fois ce nombre. Certains semblaient animés par la curiosité, mais la majorité semblaient vouloir dire au revoir respectueusement à ceux qui avaient luttés pour tous les sauver. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard étaient là, ainsi que beaucoup de Serpentards qui n'avaient pas étaient aussi mal en point après la guerre, comme Marcus Flint ou Terrence Higgs. Ron, Hermione et Arthur étaient déjà là; les autres étaient allés au terminus de Portoloin Internationaux avec Bill et George. Remus et Tonks apparurent avec les parents de celle-ci. Andromeda et Narcissa échangèrent un long regard inquisitif, mais elles ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Harry vit aussi Neville, Lavande, et quelque un de ses ex-camarades de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Peu après quelques membres du Magenmagot arrivèrent, même le ministre Scrimgeour.

La surprise d'Harry devint stupeur quand il se rendit compte que Scrimgeour se disposait à faire un discours sans perdre de vue la presse.

-Les hommes politiques sont comme des cafards. –Dit-il à Draco, dégouté.

-Allons, allons, ne t'en prends pas aux cafards. En plus, cette attitude n'est pas propre au membre le plus jeune du Magenmagot de l'Histoire. –Mais quand Scrimgeour commença à parler et mentionné leur "noble sacrifice" et autres formules creuses, il sembla perdre son impartialité. –Pauvre homme… Si Miles ou Greg étaient encore vivants il les aurait aussi condamnés à l'exil.

L'enterrement dura presque une heure et Harry pensa plus à Draco qu'aux morts qu'ils enterraient. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, la sensation de perte était trop forte. De temps en temps il regardait sa montre et calculait maladement les heures et les minutes qui leur restaient ensembles. Même s'il aurait pu l'oublier, la présence discrète des aurors qui gardaient Narcissa, Blaise, Théo et Vince le lui aurait rappelé.

Les premiers assistants à l'enterrement partaient déjà. Plusieurs s'approchés d'Harry pour l'assurer qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais cru coupable et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait; certains étendaient leur remerciement, un peu plus vacillant, à Draco. Celui-ci l'acceptait avec courtoisie, mais il sembla vraiment affecté quand la mère d'Abigail vint lui dire au revoir.

-Personne n'aurait pu faire mieux, Draco. –Dit-elle, en lui caressant le bras. –Merci pour tout.

Le regard de Draco exprima jusqu'à quel point il regrettait la mort d'Abigail, jusqu'à quel point il interprétait ces mots comme un pardon. Harry, à qui il avait été difficile de regarder en face les Weasley après la mort de Fred, lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement et Draco lui rendit avec plus de force.

Narcissa et les autres attendaient avec les aurors qui allaient les escorter au terminus des Portoloins Internationaux. Ron et Hermione restèrent aussi; Harry allait s'installer chez eux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un autre endroit où vivre et, en plus, ils voulaient lui donner un appui moral quand Draco partirait. Harry et lui s'approchèrent d'eux et ils rejoignirent tous les quatre le groupe de Narcissa, qui finissait aussi de dire au revoir à leurs compagnons.

-Prêts? –Demanda Shacklebolt, courtoisement.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et ils se mirent à marcher vers la sortie du cimetière. Narcissa, Blaise et Vince se mirent à la hauteur de Draco.

-Le manoir Malfoy a besoin de beaucoup de réparations. –Commenta Narcissa. –Et Merlin sait dans quel état sont nos affaires, s'ils les ont laissé se vendre sur le marché noir.

Harry acquiesça, même s'il fût un peu surpris.

-Je... je m'occuperai de ça.

En fin de compte, c'était la maison de Draco. Mais Narcissa reçu son offre avec un essoufflement moqueur.

-Je ne parle pas à toi, Potter. Draco, chéri, s'il faut redécorer la maison, préviens-moi pour que je t'envoie quelques catalogues. Et je veux aussi que tu achètes un elfe domestique pour qu'il reste dans la demeure jusqu'à ce que les travaux soient terminés. Dipsy viendra avec nous en Italie, bien sûr.

Draco était absolument perdu.

-Mais...

-Vous savez déjà où Harry et toi allez vous installer ?

Harry compris avant Draco et il sourit, radieux, espérant, avec le coeur battant dans sa poitrine.

-Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et il regarda Narcissa.

-Mère ... –Elle montra imperceptiblement les aurors et les journalistes et Draco cacha son agitation le mieux qu'il pu. –Tu es sûre ?

-Comme je t'ai dit, quelqu'un doit s'occuper de la demeure. Et j'aimerais que la maison de Serpentard soit ouverte quand Altair aura l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. –Elle lança un regard à Harry qui semblait mettre en doute ses capacités, mais ça ne lui importa pas; en réalité, il était sur le point d'embrasser Narcissa. –Évidemment, ici tu es nécessaire.

-Oui, en plus, c'est dégoûtant que tu te bécotes toujours avec Harry. –Ajouta Altair, qui s'était uni au petit groupe.

-Mon père et Pansy sont aussi tout le moment en train de se bécoter. –Lui rappela Victor, avec le visage de trouver cette particularité des plus grands très comique.

-Dans quelques années, vous voudrez aussi quelqu'un avec qui vous bécoter. –Répliqua Narcissa, en creusant le sujet pour le soulagement de tous. Après elle s'adressa à Draco. –Je t'enverrai une lettre quand nous nous serons installés pour que tu saches notre adresse. Et j'attends une visite au moins tous les mois, c'est clair ?

Avec un dernier doute dans les yeux, Draco regarda Vince. Harry se rendit compte que Blaise donna un coup de coude dissimulé à Crabbe et celui-ci respira à fond, comme s'il se préparé pour une épreuve compliquée.

-_Tuto__ ... __andrà__bene__, _Draco. –Evidemment content d'avoir été capable de se souvenir, il sourit et il répéta ce "tout ira bien" en italien que Blaise devait lui avoir mis dans la tête avant l'enterrement._ –__Andrà__bene_.

-Oui, nous ne sommes pas idiots. –Ajouta Blaise.

Draco fit un petit bruit à peine audible et il baissa les yeux pour se recomposer un semblant.

-Bien, on pourra discuté sur ça. Mais je crois que nous le laisserons pour quand je viendrais...

-... nous viendrons ... –Corrigea Harry.

- .. nous viendrons vous voir. –Termina Draco.

--

Les aurors ne laissèrent pas rentrer les journalistes au terminus, chose qu'ils apprécièrent tous. Ils en avaient assez des regards curieux des autres voyageurs. Les adieux s'étaient faits après l'enterrement, ainsi les seuls qui avaient accompagnés le groupe étaient Harry et Draco; Ron et Hermione, étant donné qu'ils n'allaient devoir s'occuper d'aucun ami déprimé, étaient aussi partis, en leur rappelant qu'ils pouvaient installer chez eux tout le temps qu'ils voudraient.

Tandis que Draco embrassait son frère, Blaise et Pansy s'approchèrent d'Harry.

-Fait attentions. -Dit Blaise, en tendant la main.

-Toi aussi. –Répondit-il, en la serrant.

-Adieu, Harry. –Dit Pansy, en lui donnant un baiser inespéré sur la joue. –Tu n'es pas aussi horrible que je le pensais.

Cela lui arracha un sourire.

-Toi non plus.

Il regarda alors Narcissa et elle lui tendit la main.

-Bonne chance, Harry.

Il lui prit la main, mais après, suivant une impulsion, il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci, Narcissa. Pour tout.

Elle fût surprise, mais elle lui sourit légèrement.

-Non, merci à toi.

Ses yeux bleus se dirigèrent vers Draco, qui exhortait Vince à profiter de son séjour en Italie pour étudier et pour passer au moins les deux BUSE qu'il avait encore en suspens. Elle ne dit rien, mais Harry commençait à comprendre ces moyens silencieux de communication.

-Je prendrai soin de lui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Une dernière accolade de Daphné, la seule avec les larmes aux yeux excepté l'elfe, et ils furent tous prêts à partir. Les aurors les conduisirent aux cabines des Portoloins et ils rendirent enfin les baguettes à Narcissa, Théo, Blaise et Vince. Il n'y eu aucune occasion pour un dernier regard, pour un dernière salut; avec les portoloin, tout était trop rapide. Un instant après, ils avaient tous disparu.

Les aurors rentrèrent et, en passant à leurs côtés, ils dirent au revoir à Harry. C'était étrange, ils ne lui parlaient plus maintenant comme les collègues qu'ils avaient été; avaient-ils perdu le droit d'être familier avec lui ? Kingsley Shacklebolt était le seul qui le traité comme toujours, et il lui donna une tape dans le dos.

-Allons prendre un verre un jour.

-Bien-sûr. Je t'enverrai une chouette.

Mais Harry, en réalité, avait toute son attention sur Draco, qui regardait encore l'espace vide que sa famille et ses amis avaient occupé seulement quelques secondes avant. Il ne semblait pas triste, et bien sûr il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux. Mais il y avait quelque chose, comme s'il lui était difficile d'arrêter de regarder.

-Tu vas bien ?

Draco pencha légèrement la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ressentait.

-C'est étrange de penser que ... s'est terminé. Comme quand on était en vacances à Poudlard et que tu mettais quelques jours à arrêter de penser aux devoirs et à te lever tôt pour aller en classe.

Harry acquiesça. Combien de temps avait-il mis à croire que Voldemort avait vraiment disparu, même s'il l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux ? Combien de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de sentir le poids d'une prophétie pour respirer ?

-Oui, je sais comment tu te sens. –Il lui caressa la nuque. –Mais tu t'y habitueras. Dis-moi, tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? Un endroit auquel tu meurs d'aller ?

Draco lui donna la main pour qu'ils sortent ensemble de là.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Ben, pense-y. Nous avons le temps. –En souriant, il se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un baiser qui fit aussi sourire Draco. –Tout le temps du monde.

A suivre…

Alors, soulagé non ?? Ben voilà il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et cette histoire sera finie, je commence déjà à m'y préparer psychologiquement car je compte la finir avant la fin de mes vac, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine !! Bon j'espère que j'ai le droit à une review… ??


	32. Epilogue

Et c'est partit pour la fin, snif !!

**Cinq ans après.**

Harry fini de parler avec les capitaines de quidditch des quatre maisons et les garçons sortirent de son bureau, plus animés que quand ils étaient entrés. Lui, cependant, savait qu'il ne devrait pas leur donner de faux espoir, pas au moins sans avoir demandé à Minerva avant. La directrice de Poudlard affirmait que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui cette année avait de nouveau lieu ici, était déjà une distraction suffisante pour toute l'année scolaire, mais, bien sûr, les amateurs de quidditch n'avaient pas été d'accord avec sa décision.

Il décida que c'était de la faute de Draco s'il devait maintenant aller convaincre Minerva de permettre le championnat de quidditch. Et seulement la sienne, pour y avoir prêté attention quand, quelques semaines avant de prendre pour la première fois sa fonction comme Chef de la Maison de Serpentard, des nouvelles de dernière minute était arrivée de Chelsea: madame Hooch se retirait et Minerva avait besoin d'urgence d'un professeur de vol.

-C'est parfait, tu te rends compte ? –Avait dit Draco, avec les yeux brillants d'émotion. –Tu dois seulement avoir dix heures de cours par semaine et arbitrer les rencontres de quidditch. Tu auras beaucoup de temps pour t'occuper de tes tâches au Magenmagot et nous serions ensembles à Poudlard.

Draco avait douté jusqu'à la dernière minute pour savoir s'il devait ou non accepter le poste de Chef de Serpentard. Pour commencer, administrer avec Narcissa le patrimoine Malfoy et donner un coup de main à Harry avec ses affaires au Magenmagot lui prenait assez de temps. En plus, il était sûr qu'Altair allait être envoyé dans sa maison et il n'était pas sûr que ça entraine de bonnes conséquences. Et surtout, il se sentait hilarement inconfortable avec l'idée de _travailler. _Il avait résolu ce problème avec McGonagall en exigeant que son salaire soit uniquement d'un galion annuel-à cause des impôts-et il avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'acceptait pas cet emploi comme s'il en _avait besoin_,mais comme mesure temporelle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un qui puisse diriger la Maison de Serpentard. Minerva avait accepté sa condition ridicule avec une expression qui indiquait qu'elle commençait à apprécier les moments surréalistes de son nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pas de Potion, puisque ce poste était déjà occupé par un professeur de Pouffsoufle.

Mais devant la possibilité qu'Harry puisse partager avec lui ces années à Poudlard, tous ses doutes avaient disparu et Harry, bien sûr, avait fondu en quelques secondes et il avait fini par accepter.

Et ça l'avait emmené à servir d'intermédiaire entre les capitaines furieux de quidditch et la directrice sévère de Poudlard. Juste quand il était en pleine campagne au Magenmagot pour leur apprendre à distinguer oligarchie et démocratie, et les convaincre qu'ils devaient abandonner la première et adopter la deuxième.

Avec un air un peu fatigué, il se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de son bureau. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il entendit Draco l'appeler et il se tourna pour le voir s'approcher.

-D'où viens-tu ?

Comme ils étaient seuls, ils se saluèrent avec un baiser rapide.

-J'étais à la bibliothèque, en train de lire un livre sur les nundus et les lethifolds.

-Pour le cours de demain ?

-Oui. Ecoute, une chouette de ma mère et de Kings est arrivée. Ils veulent savoir si nous venons dîner avec eux dimanche.

Harry riait encore en son fort intérieur quand il pensait que Kingsley Shacklebolt était tombé dans les griffes de Narcissa. Altair l'avait reçu avec un peu d'hostilité, mais Draco avait été enchanté depuis le début. Qui allait oser traiter sa mère de mangemort alors qu'elle était mariée à un auror ? Selon son opinion, c'était un choix excellent et avantageux pour tout le monde. Mais Harry savait que, au-delà de tous les avantages de ce mariage, Narcissa était amoureuse de son mari. Kingsley Shacklebolt, en fin de compte, avait toujours été un homme attractif, élégant et avec de l'allure. C'était dommage qu'il soit allé à Serdaigle, pas à Gryffondor; Harry aurait pu faire beaucoup de plaisanteries à Narcissa sur les Malfoy et les Gryffondor.

-Dimanche ? Draco, c'est l'anniversaire de Théo et nous célébrons aussi celui de Ron.

-Oh, merde, c'est vrai.

-Nous devons tous restés ici pour dîner.

-Oui, oui... Je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse lui acheter un cadeau, j'avais complètement oublié.

-Nous irons samedi, ce n'est rien.

-Toi tu as déjà celui de Ron ?

-Il arrivera demain, si les chouettes ne sont pas en retard.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Harry pensa que, après tout, il profitait de sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard. Apprendre à voler aux enfants était gratifiant et il s'amusait comme un fou à arbitrer les partis de quidditch; en fait, ça l'arranger pour oublier les maux de tête avec lesquels il avait l'habitude de sortir des séances au Magenmagot. Ron lui avait demandé une fois si l'excitation des missions des aurors ne lui manquait pas, mais Harry lui avait répondu que non, et il avait mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'une partie de lui avait cherché dans ce travail l'émotion qui manquait à sa vie personnelle, à son mariage. Avec Draco, cependant, il avait trop émotion.

Après avoir tourné au coin, Harry arriva alors à voir le voltigement d'une robe disparaissant par la porte d'une salle vide. Quand il regarda Draco, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait aussi vu. Il avait ce visage qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il allait enlever quelques points.

-Hum...

Harry devait vraiment être fâché contre l'élève pour lui enlever des points; sinon, il se sentait coupable. Draco, au contraire, les enlevait pour n'importe quoi et profitait de chaque seconde. Mais aussi il est vrai qu'il en donnait beaucoup pour des motifs imbéciles, comme s'être fait une coupe de cheveux qui méritait son approbation ou lâcher une insulte spécialement originale. Il avait l'habitude d'en faire bénéficier les Serpentard, mais bon, il considérait que les Chefs de cette Maison faisaient ça, et bien sûr il ne s'approchait pas de la partialité de Snape.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la porte où avait disparu la robe sans faire de bruit. Une fois là-bas, ils essayèrent d'entendre quelque chose, une conversation qui leur donnerait peut-être une piste sur qui était à l'intérieur. Mais comme on n'entendait rien, Harry essaya d'ouvrir la porte. La poignée résista et il utilisa sa baguette pour défaire le Fermaportus qui la tenait fermée.

Quand ils entrèrent d'un coup, deux étudiants se séparèrent brusquement. Harry ne fût pas trop surpris que l'un d'eux soit Altair; la fille qui était avec lui, habillée avec les couleurs de Serdaigle, était la nièce de Lee Jordan, un ami de Fred et de George Weasley.

-Allons, allons, qu'avons-nous ici ?

La fille semblait honteuse. Altair, amusé. A quatorze ans, il était déjà aussi grand qu'Harry et il promettait d'arriver à son frère, et un petit caillou dans son front immaculé était toute sa concession d'adolescent (1). Et comme on devait s'y attendre, vue le parcours familial, il était le leader indiscutable des Serpentard.

-Professeur Malfoy ... –Dit-elle, un peu nerveuse.

-Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses, mademoiselle Jordan. –Dit Draco, froidement. –Vous avez peut-être la permission du professeur Flitwick pour vagabonder dans le château et embrasser des élèves le couvre-feu passé ?

-Non, professeur. –Répondit la fille, en rougissant.

-C'est ce qui me semblait. Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle. Maintenant retournez à votre Salle Commune. Monsieur Malfoy et moi devons avoir une conversation.

Le ton prédisait des désastres naturels et une apocalypse, mais personne ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que la fille, après avoir adressé à Altair un geste de courage, s'en aille. Une fois seul, Altair adressa à son frère un regard impertinent.

-Je croyais qu'il était bon de promouvoir les relations entre les maisons. (2)

-Oh. Maintenant ils l'appellent comme ça ? –Ria Harry.

Mais Draco fronça les sourcils.

-On s'attend à ce que vous sachiez le faire d'une manière qui n'implique pas d'échange de fluides corporels.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, comme si tu n'avais pas fait la même chose quand tu étais au collège. En plus, tu devrais être content que j'aime les filles.

Draco haleta et il regarda Harry à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui partager son indignation; Harry, cependant, avait l'habitude de s'amuser comme en fou en les voyants discuter.

-Tu peux faire toutes les explorations d'amygdales dont tu as envie avant le couvre-feu ou dans ta Salle Commune. Peut-être que tu ne veux pas être préfet ? Parce que je ne pense pas te recommander comme préfet si tu ne me montres pas un peu plus de responsabilité, ça je te l'assure.

Altair soupira comme un martyr.

-Allons, Draco, pas que pour ça.

-Il y a seulement une bonne justification pour transgresser les règles.

-Qu'on ne t'attrape pas, oui. C'est bon, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Draco acquiesça sèchement.

-D'accord, va t'en.

-Draco ... –Lui rappela Harry, avant qu'Altair ne puisse bouger.

-Oh, c'est bon... Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. –Harry se racla la gorge et Draco roula des yeux. –_Vingt_ points en moins pour Serpentard. Si par ta faute nous perdons la Coupe des Maisons je vais te tuer, Altair.

-Ce n'est pas juste que tu me passes un savon comme professeur et comme grand frère casse-pied, tu sais ? –Se plaint le garçon, tandis qu'il s'en allait avec un air d'innocent outragé.

Après avoir fait un mugissement en guise d'au revoir, Draco regarda Harry.

-Je te le jure, il est encore vivant parce que grâce à lui je n'ai pas eu à me marier avec Pansy. –Mais ensuite il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. –Il aime les filles ! Heureusement, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Harry croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils délibérément.

- Oh, donc si ton frère était gay, tu me donnerais un coup de pied pour te marier avec une couveuse ambulante, non ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Harry. J'enfermerais mon frère dans une chambre avec une fille de bonne famille, je leur donnerais à tous les deux une potion aphrodisiaque et je ne les laisserais pas sortir de là jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit pas tombée enceinte. –Harry se mit rire et Draco leva un sourcil, amusé. –Tu devrais savoir qu'anciennement, plus d'un héritier Malfoy a été conçu ainsi.

Harry était essoufflé, encore souriant.

-Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?

-C'était le bon temps. –Plaisanta Draco. –Quand le dimanche on mangeait pour le dîner une estouffade de moldu et ces choses.

-Je vois...

Draco sourit et il lui prit la main pour le tirer et sortir de la classe.

-Nous ferions quelque chose. Tu sais... les Malfoy ont une certaine habileté et si nous additionnons à ça ta capacité incroyable à obtenir l'impossible ... c'est sûr que nous trouverions la manière de régler ce problème.

-Je l'espère. –Dit-il, pendant qu'ils allaient vers la zone du château où se trouvaient les chambres des professeurs.

Leurs pas résonnaient fortement dans le couloir sombre. Les flambeaux s'éteindraient tous à minuit; seulement Peeves et les fantômes, et peut-être le vieux Filch, s'il était insomnieux, déambuleraient alors dans les couloirs. Quand ils arrivèrent à la zone des professeurs le murmure de la radio, la musique et les conversations amortirent le bruit de leurs foulées sur le sol en pierre.

-Draco, tu as du travail en attente pour cette nuit ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Ben, il ne fait pas trop de froid. Nous pourrions réaliser notre petite expérience.

Il se référait à prouver quel balai était le plus rapide, son Rayon de Feu 3000 ou le Nimbus Galaxy de Draco.

-Hum ... Le premier qui arrive au monument de Scott à Édimbourg gagne ?

-D'accord.

Ils entrèrent alors dans leur appartement et ils se préparèrent pour voler. Harry enleva sa robe et mit son blouson en cuir et une écharpe. Draco fit la même chose, même s'il se couvrît avec un veston en peau de dragon qui, malgré sa légèreté, était enchantée pour maintenir la chaleur corporelle. Les balais étaient ensembles, appuyées sur un coin du petit salon annexe à la chambre et ils allèrent chacun chercher le leur. Draco sourit alors affectueusement et il s'approcha d'Harry pour l'embrasser, mais celui-ci plaça le balai entre eux à la manière d'une protection.

-Ne t'approche pas.

-Mais Harry...

-Le truc de me faire voler avec une douleur au cul je le connais.

Draco le regarda avec compassion.

-Ca doit être horrible pour être aussi méfiant.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-le-moi toi. –Répliqua Harry, en se protégeant encore avec son balai.

Draco sourit, monta sur son balai et il s'éleva légèrement. Harry fit la même chose et ils sortirent par la fenêtre.

-À trois ? –Demanda Draco. Harry acquiesça, en s'attachant fortement et en inclinant le corps vers l'avant. –Un... Deux...

Bien sûr, il n'attendit pas le trois. Et en vérité Harry avait déjà appris à ne pas l'attendre, au moins quand il concourait contre lui. Ils se lancèrent tous les deux vers le Sud, laissant derrière eux Poudlard, tandis que leurs cris et leurs rires se perdaient dans le silence de la nuit.

**Fin**

(1) : En bref il n'a pas grand-chose dans le cerveau lol

(2) : Ha j'adore ce gosse, j'en veux un comme ça lol

_Snif, snif, c'est fini…Franchement j'ai du mal à réaliser que cette trad soit terminée après 8 mois de travail dessus !! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic et j'en remercie de tout cœur l'auteur, Helena Dax, pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic qu'elle a écrite merveilleusement bien !! Mais surtout je remercie tous les gens qui ont lu et une mention spéciales pour les fidèles : Shamra, Ornaluca, Lunapix, Lilywen, Lynshan, Camille, Lise261, Poet of Wolves et Meliy._

_Bref, vous devez vous demander si je vais commencer une autre trad maintenant !! Et ben oui mais cette fois en anglais bien angst, il faut juste que l'auteur me donne son accord lol !! Donc je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'udapterais de nouveau pour une new trad mais ça viendra avant juillet lol !! Encore merci à tout le monde de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt bisous !!_


End file.
